Percy Jackson The Dark Gamer
by nutsofthechest
Summary: Reborn in a new world after he is killed by Zeus here lies Percy Jackson, but this is not your simple world. This world is complete with its own Adventures, Dragons, Dungeons, and just about anything you can imagine. Now follow percy and his path for divinity. Also this world works just like a video game. Percy/Gaia/Zoe/Artemis/Bianca/Chaos/Khione/Hestia/Hera/Piper
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **I would like to thank any who read this and I hope you all enjoy, this is based off a manga that I really enjoy and if you can guess it PM me and I might let you help me decide things. Now let us begin our journey down the dark and windy path of a man on the edge of the nether world and the living.**

I just started up blankly at the scene before me, well to be precise I was currently staring at the sky before me. I have been for the last 2 hours as I blankly stared up at them trying to figure out what was happening. However the stars in front of me were much different then I remember and it was making it hard to concentrate, especially the fact I couldn't find even one constellation I knew.

Yet as I looked up at the stars I slowly started to realize that I was not where I should be. If I remember correctly I should have just died, but yet here I am alive and well. No longer being struck down by Zeus after saving Olympus for the third time…don't ask it is a long story. But the beating heart in my chest kind of gave away the fact that I was alive and I know for a fact that ghosts don't have hearts.

But if I remember correctly I should be in the underworld or even Tartarus seeing as how pissed Zeus was. But my last memories were Zeus blasting me into oblivion and then waking up here, now I know what you're all thinking. This has the fates written all over it and to be honest I think I would be lying to myself if I said it didn't. I was going to get down to the bottom of this one way or another. But my first priority was figuring out where the hell I am.

Just at this point I finally got a feel for my body again as a faint amount of relief spread through me. I hadn't been able to move at all for the past 2 hours at all and now I was finally able to move. However as I was slightly shocked to find out what kind of body I was in. I was kind of happy it wasn't female and I actually had a penis but the main problem of the point was the fact that this body was that of a baby's.

I tried to not freak out but my instinct go the better of me and I let out a cry of fear, in my little baby voice. At this point I had completely lost it as my voice could only make sharp cries and gurgling noises. I was at a loss in all this as I tried to speak but no words would come out of my mouth. Still as time went on I finally calmed down enough to gain some bearings about where I was.

Slowly I managed to roll my head to see something that made me scream again, a corpse missing both its eyes lay before. Quickly I turned my head the other way to find another corpse and another and another. Thanks to my years of battle hardened mind I quickly calmed myself down and continued to look around only finding more and more corpses. That was when I noticed the tree to my left with a mountain of corpses. More and more piled beneath it and even then many hung from the tree branches by rope around their necks.

It was almost to gruesome to look at as I wanted to vomit but I had nothing in my stomach as I dry heaved again and again until I finally noted one very last thing. Right above one of the mounds of corpses was a women with an umbilical cord hanging from in between her legs. With a scarred conscious I slowly looked down to see the other half of that very umbilical cord poking out of my belly.

At this point I was at a loss for words, I couldn't even believe what I was seeing as I stared at the perfect angle on the mount of bodies that lead directly to me. I was born from a corpse. As I thought that a shiver ran through my body and soul as I started to shiver in fear. What in the fucking hell have the fates done! I saved Olympus 3 times and this is the thanks I get! To be reborn as a baby born from a corpse in a mountain of dead bodies!

I couldn't even stop my wails of despair anymore as my little baby mouth cried out in horror, yet it seemed like nobody was coming as tears slowly streamed down my face. I couldn't even bear the thought of what was happening. But just then as I wailed out in my own internal misery a sound entered my hearing as it sounded a lot like a horse. At this point I would do just about anything to get out of this place so I started to scream and scream.

My lungs hurt and my tears flowed endlessly down my face as I tried to grasp this person's attention. Soon the sound of the horse drew nearer as I begged for whoever it was to save me from this hellhole. I didn't deserve this in any way, shape, or form. I bet Zeus curse me or something! The thought of that bastard made my blood boil with hate as I focused on my noise making. Soon I saw the horse enter my vision as a person in what looked to be iron plate armor road him.

"Hmm?" He said as he stared down at me as I wailed out in agony to leave this place.

"Well I will be damned a baby in a place like this..." He said as he hopped off the horse and slowly walked my way until I was gently scooped up into his arms as I finally stopped crying. A great deal of relief washed over me as the man held me close to him. I didn't care who he was I just needed this comfort for the time being.

"Seems you have the luck of the devil himself to survive in a place like this for so long." Said the man as he looked up at the women that 'birthed' me as he gave a loud sigh. He knew in a moment that I came from a dead body but still he just stared down at me as I clung to him with all my might.

"I know it is bad luck but I cannot just leave you here…maybe Trista will take care of you." He said as he got a cotton blanket and swaddled me in it. I didn't care if it smelled bad but this sheer strike of luck was a god send for me. At this point I knew the fates were involved but since they were I had a feeling I was going to get a visit from them sooner or later. Still as my cold body warmed up in the cotton blanket the man got back on the horse and trotted away as I soon grew tired and fell asleep in his arm.

 **LINEBREAK:**

As I awoke I let out a huge, well small due to my size, yawn as I blinked a few times to find that I was no longer in the cotton blanket. Instead I was in some baby clothes and was much cleaner than I remember. Still as I laid there quietly I slowly looked around to get my bearings, the first thing I saw was the white tent ceiling. I looked around to see it had a large wooden pole holding up the middle and other small ones holding up the sides to give it a very spacious look. The next thing I saw was the very man who picked me up sitting down with a women as they talked. Thankfully I could understand them, but for some reason I knew they weren't speaking English.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Said the women as the man sighed and rubbed his head.

"Listen I couldn't just leave him in that place and I know that you recently…never mind." He said as the women I presumed was Trista stared evilly at the man. Like she wanted to gouge his eyes out evilly. Still the as Trista stared at him she finally sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Jake…I know you mean well but this place is no place for a child, let alone one who came from such a place. If word gets out that he came from the remains of a purged town then who knows what will happen to us. To be born from death…while I have heard many old tales about events like this I didn't know it was actually possible." She said as the man named Jake nodded.

"As did I until I found him." Said Jake as he glanced over at me who was staring at the two. As he found that I was staring at him he just smiled as Trista turned to see me looking at the two. She then turned back to Jake as he turned to her. His pleading eyes meeting hers as she sighed deeply and gave me one last looked as I saw signs of deep feelings in her eyes. Like she was thinking about the past.

"Fine I will take care of him, but I am going to need a raise and time off from battle." She said as Jake smiled and nodded.

"Anything is okay but I can't give you more than a year or so off. Winter is not far off and the battles should began to die down for a while. About the raise I will see what I can do and I will get Mark to make you a baby carriage." He said as Trista nodded as Jake stood up and left through the flap in the tent. As he did Trist slowly stood up and sighed as I finally got a better look at her.

She looked young, maybe early 20 to mid-twenties, but her face told another story. I had seen that face before many times in the battles I fought before, that was a face of person who has seen battle many times. Still as she looked at me a gentle ness washed over her face as her soft brown eyes seemed to glisten a little. Her attire was simple just a brown cloth shirt and tight cloth pants. From the design I estimated it was at least medieval style clothes. But suddenly I was pulled out of my thinking as I was picked up by the women.

"Ah what was I thinking…still you are kind of cute." She said rubbing my cheek gently with a finger as I felt her rough war hardened finger on my face. Though it was rough it held the gentleness any mother would. It was then I realized that as she looked at me her eyes glistened a little as tears threatened to fall out of them.

"You remind me so much of him…you even have his eyes." She said as a single tear slowly fell from her eye and landed on my forehead as I blinked lightly. I then put the puzzle together as I found out that this women must have had a child before but it must have passed away. That is why Jake wanted her to take care of me to help her through her tragic past by giving her another child to love. In my previous life I had seen this a few times with demigods who lost their children.

"Oh my." She said as she rubbed her tears away and wiped the tear on my forehead away. At the same time my stomach grumbled lightly as I suddenly felt famished. But Trista must have heard it as a light laugh came from her as she smiled down at me.

"Seems like someone is hungry." She said as she carried me out of the tent. Instantly I got a feel for the world around me.

Around me were hundreds of tents just like the one I was just in with men in outside them. Some were wearing their armor some were wearing their normal clothes. Most were drinking ad laughing and some were gambling and crying out in pain as they lost their wages. Some women were running around delivering food to the men as they all accepted it gratefully. From what I could see with my tiny little baby head this was a mercenary group. I could tell that much due to the variety of characters around me, also normally an army for a kingdom didn't have such ragtag armor for their soldiers.

"Welcome to the Jester Mercenary Group." I heard Trista say with a slight smile as men who spotted me and her blinked a few times with surprised.

"Hey Trista you finally decided to steal someone's baby!?" Shouted a man.

"Go suck a dick Chuck." Trista responded without effort as I felt her hands lightly tighten around me. I guess the whole Trista and her baby deal were a little bigger than I first thought.

"Oh my who is this cute fellow?" Said another voice as a women in very revealing clothes came over to Trista and me. From the way her hair was and the light scent of sex on her I could instantly tell she was a prostitute.

"Jake picked him up on his patrol, kind of just dropped him on me." Trista said as the pretty women smiled and looked up from me to Trista.

"That is just like him. Well if you need any help I am here." She said as Trista rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." She said as she left the prostitute to herself as she wondering off to the area I saw the gamblers. After a little walking we soon came up to a large tent that smell of food as I felt my mouth water and my stomach growl.

"Hey do you guys have any animal's milk?" Trista asked as the women chopping what looked to be about 2000 potatoes looked up at her. Apparently she knew Trista because a smile spread across her face as she saw her holding me.

"Oh my where did this handsome young man come from?" She asked nudging Trista a little as Trista growled a little.

"Jake picked him up and dropped all responsibility on me." She answered bluntly as the women just stared at her.

"Well I am happy to see you are finally able to be around children again." She said as Trista glared down at her.

"Anyways you're lucky we just had a couple heifers that gave birth to a few calves recently and we managed to get colostrum from them." She said as she presented basket full of crude glass bottles with a yellow looking cow milk. As well as one baby feeding bottle. However Trista just stared down at the several dozen bottles and feeding bottle.

"Why do I have a feeling Jake already came here and told you to prep this?" She said to the women as she snickered a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a voice that suggested she knew Trista was right.

"Haaa…thank you." She said as the grabbed the crate container which had a handle for her to carry it.

"Anytime, also you might want to look into getting a wet nurse for him. We only have enough colostrum on ice for about a month." She said as I was kind of surprised they even had ice, then again winter was getting closer so I was not surprised by that.

"Aright I will see what I can do." She said with a smile as Trista walked back to her tent. Soon I has a very crude milk bottle against my mouth as I sucked diligently on it. The slightly warm milk filling my belly as I enjoyed the taste. It was much richer than normal milk that was for sure.

"You sure are hungry." Trista said as I emptied the bottle. Soon I was burped and cleaned and in bed with Trista as she managed to create a makeshift crib with a few blankets as she just stared at me. I didn't mind since I was getting tired as Trist gently stroked my head which only helped me fall asleep faster. While all this was happening I reconsidered my new life, maybe the start was shittier than hell but this group of people seemed nice.

"Goodnight." Trista said as she lightly planted a kiss on my forehead.

 **LINEBREAK:**

The years flew by in this new world that I was brought to and the more time I spent here the more I came to understand that the this place was not earth in the least. I could tell as much since the people around me like to talk about stuff a lot. The place I was currently staying was called the Plains of Grass. I know it was a lame name and you know what it wasn't even all grass instead there were forests and mountains littered around it. But for the people who live in this place the Plains of Grass this place was basically their entire world. Due to poor communications and technology many had never stepped out of this place.

So it was widely believed that nothing existed beyond the borders of this place. I have heard of a desert to the west and a vast ocean to the north but that was it. Also the plains were huge apparently one passing merchant said he knew a guy that took 3 years to travel across the entire planes. That gave me the estimate that this plane of grass and mountains was larger than North America or at least the same size.

As I figured out this I also discovered something else that existence of humans that could use magic. I am not talking about humans with special blood like demigods, no I am talking about people that can train their magic or whatever and cast spells like fireball or ice spike. There were also people who trained certain species of dragons to fly them across the battlefield. All in all this place was kind of like a fantasy game…kind of like my old life…dammit. Can't catch a fucking break.

But then something strange happened on my fourth birthday. It was on the day of which we just finished a raid against a castle along with several other mercenary groups and the soldiers that the kingdom that hired us sent along. But the day had just finished the castle now lay under the kingdom that hired us control. I ran around giving people water and rations in our group as they all greeted me as 'boy' or 'little dude'. That actually makes me think of another thing that I learned while living here.

A person of common birth did not get a name until they were at the age of 10. This was because when a person was young and still a child it was very common for them to get sick and die. Or even get eaten by the monsters that roamed in the forests. Due to medical technology being reduced to simple bandaged and some herbs or if you had the money a wizard or witch with the powers to cure people. But due to a wizard and witch's high cost normal people could not afford it so a child would die because they couldn't afford it. So because a high percentage of children died before the age of 10 they were not given names until then.

But it was the night of the battle and I lay snuggled up to my mother, yes I admit I loved Trista like I did Sally. She cared for me and took care of me in time of need, she fed me and earned money that we both lived on. In the end I loved her and she loved me, like any mother and son. As I drifted to sleep that night I had a dream about my past, all my friends and family. As this continued suddenly my dream froze. It was right in the middle of a pancake eating contest as well so I was a little ticked off.

'Age reached, activation of **[Adventurer card V2]** achieved.' Said a voice in my head as my dream in front of me started to fizzle out like a TV that just lost reception. I tried to escape but nothing seemed to work as I was forced into a dark world. Nothing but darkness around me as I tried to wake up only for it to not work.

'Loading… **[Adventurer card V2]** loaded.' Said the voice as I looked before me as suddenly a giant screen popped up in front of me as it scarred the shit out of me. Yet as I tried to run back I was surprised to see what was in front of me. At first I was confused as I saw the hologram me on the right of it but then I realized what this was.

"Holy crap, it's like a fucking videogame." I said to myself.

'Correction **[Adventure card V2]** is a statistic board in which a person can view their skills and abilities on whim. Would you like to take the tutorial?' Asked the voice around me as I looked around to try and find something that was speaking but I couldn't find anything.

"Who are you!?" I yelled.

'I am an artificial intelligence made from the will of this world and its magic. You may call me the **[Gaia System]** or **[Gaia]** for short.' It said as I was shocked a little more than usual, sure magic was weird but I have not heard a single word about this for anyone.

"Why can I hear you now and not earlier?" I asked it.

'Due to special characteristic of your soul and birth rights you have be enabled to access me at all times. But this was locked until you reached the age of four. Would you like to take the tutorial?' It asked me again as I sighed. It is just like a fucking video game.

"What the hell is an **[Adventurer card]**?" I asked Gaia.

'An [Adventurer card] is given out by the guilds from this world to keep track of the people in the guild and track their information. Due to you not being in a guild your information is not available to any other guilds. But each person at the age of 10 will receive a card from the [Gaia system] on that day to help them track their progress in this world. Would you like to know more about the [Adventure card]?' It asked me as I thought about it.

"What is with the 'V2' on my **[Adventurer card]**?" I asked her.

'This is due to your special characteristics and birth right. A normal **[Adventurer Card]** is only listed at 'V1' but due to your special circumstances you were enabled to receive 'V2'. The difference between the two is with 'V2' each level up you receive 5 points you can allocate skill points to increase your natural abilities and skills you might have.' As she finished I was trembling, not with fear but excitement who in their right mind wouldn't want to do that. As she said that I looked at stat card and read through it.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 4**

 **Title: Trista's Boy**

 **Race-?**

 **Jobs: (3/3)**

 **Mercenary, lv-1 (56%)**

 **Delivery boy, lv-3 (10%)**

 **Mommy's Boy, lv-MAX**

 **Level: 1 Xp-15/100**

 **Health 200/200**

 **Mana 50/50**

 **STR-1**

 **END-2**

 **DEX-1**

 **VIT-1**

 **INT-20**

 **WIS-17**

 **FAI-3**

 **LUC-9**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **MONEY- 0G (you're broke as fuck)**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of ? and ? his adoptive mother is Trista Knightdale and is thinks of him as her own son. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth #$$%1^^W%7%78#%72286# $%+\5 $%# $%**

As I read through it a few things surprised me the first thing on that list was apparently I was not human at all. In fact even my **[Adventurer card]** didn't even know what race I was. The second thing that surprised me was how high my Intelligence and Wisdom are, but after I thought about it I guess it was right since both were retaining to my mind. Since my rebirth my mind was the only thing I kept so it would make sense that I would keep both of those. Kind of scares me to think if my Intelligence and Wisdom was that high then how high were Annabeth's? That made me shiver a bit.

Finally the last thing that caught my interest was the stats at the end which seemed to glitch out as it seemed something powerful was keeping me from knowing anything about my birth. The only thing that I knew about my birth was that I was born from a corpse but this seemed like there was more to it.

"Hey what's with this about my birth?" I asked out loud.

'The time is not right for you to learn who your parents are. In time you will learn and in time your destiny will be revealed before you. But that will all happen in due time, until then that knowledge will be restricted from you.' As I heard Gaia I could only sigh as I continued to look at my stat board which seemed reasonable for my age.

"Well that's convenient." I said.

'I do not understand how this could be convenient.' Said Gaia as I sighed.

"It's called sarcasm." I said.

'I do not understand what this sarcasm is.' Said Gaia as I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you were an AI, how do you not know what sarcasm is?" I asked Gaia.

'Even if I am an AI understanding human emotions is very difficult, even during my time of existence I have still yet to comprehend all emotions.' She said.

"…" I couldn't respond to that as I stared at the adventure card.

'So is there anything you else you want to know?' She asked me.

"Yeah is there any other advantage that I get for having a **[Adventurer Card V2]**?" I asked her.

'Yes there is. Due to special circumstances-.' She started.

"Yeah with my birth and all." I said.

'Actually this is because of your rebirth. For each 10 levels you possessed in your past life you are given one special point to use on bonuses that will help you in your future.' Said Gaia as I was surprised.

"So it's like a restart bonus." I said remembering some of the games I used to play.

'In simplest terms yes it is. You have 9 points you can use for these abilities with your past level.' She said which surprised me that must have meant my level was in the 90's.

"So what are the options for bonuses do I get?" I asked her. Just then another screen popped up in front of me.

 **[XP Requirement Reduction]**

 **Point-1 (1/2 reduction)**

 **Point-2 (1/5 reduction)**

 **Point-4 (1/10 reduction)**

 **Point-8 (1/20 reduction)**

 **Point-16 (1/40 reduction)**

 **[XP Increase]**

 **Point-1 (10% increase)**

 **Point-2 (20% increase)**

 **Point-4 (40% increase)**

 **Point-8 (80% increase)**

 **Point-16 (160% increase)**

 **[Receive mystery weapons and armor with special effects]**

 **Point-1 (Ring)**

 **Point-2 (Sword)**

 **Point-4 (Necklace)**

 **Point-8 (Shield)**

 **Point-16 (Armor set)**

 **[Increase discounts and money received from trades, quests, and random finds.]**

 **Point-1 (5% increase)**

 **Point-2 (10% increase)**

 **Point-4 (20% increase)**

 **Point-8 (30% increase)**

 **Point-16 (40% increase)**

 **[Increase item drops rates include rare drops]**

 **Point-1 (1% increase)**

 **Point-2 (5% increase)**

 **Point-3 (10% increase)**

 **Point-4 (20% increase)**

 **Point-5 (40% increase)**

 **[Receive Special Skills]**

 **Point-0 (Gaia's System)**

 **Point-1 (Bonus Skill Leveling)**

 **Point-2 (Detect Analysis)**

 **Point-3 (Title and Job King)**

 **Point-4 (Consumption Absorption)**

 **Point-5 (Spirit Eyes)**

 **Point-6 (Party XP or HP or MP Share)**

 **Point-7 (Internal Dungeon Mapping)**

 **Point-8 (Dungeon Gate)**

 **Point-9 (Evolution/Rank Up)**

 **[Receive Supreme Special Skills]**

 **Point-100 (Everlasting Soul)**

 **Point-150 (Everlasting Body)**

 **Point-200 (Everlasting Being)**

As I read through those I just wanted to have them all, just like kid in a candy story with only a little bit of money. As I continued to read them all I gathered a few questions in my head like the Supreme Skills but seeing as they were completely out of my reach I decided to not bother with them. But as I went over them again I noticed that the [Gaia System] didn't need any points to unlock.

"What is **[Bonus Skill Leveling]**?" I asked Gaia.

'It a skill that lets you get a point to purchase these bonuses for every five levels you get.' She said as I raised an eyebrow. Basically it would allow me to get these so called 'restart points' or 'bonus points' every five levels to purchase more of the Bonuses. But then a thought accrued in my mind.

"But if I get one every 5 levels then I wouldn't be able to get the Supreme Skills." I said.

'You can get more bonus points through quests but if you are wondering about your level limit there is not one.' She said as I nearly let my jaw drop.

"W-What?" I asked her.

'You heard right, there is no level limit.' She said.

"Wait then how high a level was a person like…Zeus?" I asked her.

'Roughly 486.' She said as I felt my face twitch a little. A level 90 insulting a level 486…surprised he didn't make me explode sooner.

"So I can get all of these bonus abilities?" I asked her.

'In time yes but that can take years even with other bonuses.' She said as I sighed, I guess nothing was that easy.

"So what is the highest level on this planet?" I asked her.

'That person is to high level for you to know about, when the time comes you will know.' She said as I sighed. Gaia and her mysteries. Soon I turned back to the board before me and started to think this all through.

First thing first, I spent the 0 bonus skills it took to acquire the **[Gaia System]** instantly a small ding went off in my head as she spoke again.

'With this perk I can give you advice about events and things that might affect your future. This will protect you and also give you someone to talk to when you are bored.' She said as I swore she was being sarcastic but I paid her no mind.

After that I was left with 9 points to spend as I grumbled over what I should pick. For the time being I knew I didn't need **{Increase discounts and money received from trades, quests, and random finds}** bonus since I was only 4 and had no need for it at the time. Same on **{Increase item drops rates include rare drops}** but as I looked at the others I grimaced my teeth together.

Finally I decided to allocate one point into **{Special Skills}** so I could obtain **[Bonus Skill Leveling]** my next 3 points went right into **{XP Requirement Reduction}** to get a 1/5 reduction in XP to level myself up. The next three went right into **{XP Increase}** so I got a 20% increase in XP for everything I did. This left me with 2 bonus points as I glared fiercely at the screen.

"Can I reset these?" I asked Gaia.

'No you cannot.' She said back as I continued to stare at it.

"I guess I will go with **[Detect Analysis]** which I assume is a skill that lets me see stats about other things right?" I asked.

'Indeed it will, but if you meet a person 30 levels higher than you it will be ineffective on them. Also if you encounter items that are leveled above rare it will be ineffective. This skill can also be leveled as you continue to use it.' Gaia said as I nodded.

"Sound fine to me. At least it will let me do something for the time being." I said as I nodded at my selection. Though in time I knew I was going to get more I was still a little worried about my choice as I looked at my **[Detect Analysis]**.

 **Passive Skill: Detect Analysis lv-1 (0%)**

 **This skill lets the person to see information regarding the object they are looking at. As the level rises more information will become available to the user and more stats will appear.**

As I read through it I smiled as I nodded.

'Well if you are done then I think you're in need of some sleep, this all can be stressful on the mind.' Gaia said as I nodded.

"Well you try and get some sleep as well." I said.

'I do not need sleep.' Said Gaia in an emotionless tone.

"Haaa…I was trying to be nice. Maybe as we stay together you might become more human. Hell you might even start to get emotions. Who knows?" I said as my consciousness slowly drifted to darkness. The first thing I was planning on doing was telling my mom about me getting my **[Adventure Card]** while keeping the secret about Gaia and all the mother skills. I had a feeling if I told her I would be hunted down and dissected by the wizards of this world. Or worse forced into a school and placed under surveillance.

In the end little did I know about how much my future would change at this point. The things that would force me into situations that would make me a monster. Things that would make that monster into something that even the powerful people of this world would fear. Even the part about how I was not alone in the world.

 **REVIEW PLEASE.**

 **Okay I know most of you are reading the other Percy Jackson the game and just to let you know I am not copying it. Okay the plot is different but the game system is open for all to attack and feed off of. Just clarifying for the people who are plagiarism Nazis and think that things like game style plots are all the same. Well I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Well you try and get some sleep as well." I said.

'I do not need sleep.' Said Gaia in an emotionless tone.

"Haaa…I was trying to be nice. Maybe as we stay together you might become more human. Hell you might even start to get emotions. Who knows?" I said as my consciousness slowly drifted to darkness. The first thing I was planning on doing was telling my mom about me getting my **[Adventure Card]** while keeping the secret about Gaia and all the mother skills. I had a feeling if I told her I would be hunted down and dissected by the wizards of this world. Or worse forced into a school and placed under surveillance.

In the end little did I know about how much my future would change at this point. The things that would force me into situations that would make me a monster. Things that would make that monster into something that even the powerful people of this world would fear. Even the part about how I was not alone in the world.

 **NOW: 2 years later**

Right now I was on the most legendary quest that every true hero had ever been on. One so important it decided the fate of the entire multiverse and them that void in-between them. So important that if I failed I would not live to see tomorrow. This quest was the pinnacle of every RPG ever made and we all know of it.

 **Quest-Pick 10 Herbs**

 **Progress-7/10 herbs collected.**

 **Info- Collect the herbs for medicine that your mother requested. If completed this can become a continuous quest and be completed every day for a set amount of XP.**

 **Reward-10xp**

As I ripped yet another herb out of the ground I sighed contently. Nothing like a good old herb picking quest to get the whole RPG experience. But since my time in this world things have…gone smoothly…too smoothly. I mean I haven't had a single battle or anything since I have gotten here. The closest thing that I have come to actually battle is sparring with some of the people in my mercenary family.

I wasn't one to complain but these two years have been so boring and I mean that in a 'my current mother is super overprotective' way. I mean I was lucky to let her let me go gather medical herbs away from the camp. But besides the over protective mother much has changed since two years ago.

After the capture of the castle for the kingdom we were hired from we all were hired again too basically to start exploring the dungeon that was in the land that we helped seize for them. Also this so called dungeon was unexplored beforehand and just appeared a few years ago. Since war broke out between the two kingdoms for it you could so nobody had the time to explore it. So in turn it was a major source of income for them.

But the deal went like this, if we help explore this dungeon we can get half of all profit from monster drops and treasure chests. We also get to permanently live in the city that we captured and Jake was even named Lord of the city. I think it was kind of an insult seeing as the city in horrible condition due to the siege but it could be fixed in the end. So in essence our entire mercenary group has officially settled down in this city to act as explorers and defenders of the dungeon that it was close to. Many were happy to now have a stable source of income but some missed the mercenary style and move to the border to fight.

"Are you almost done?" Asked a voice as I turned to see my stepmom in a normal clothes. Well however normal medieval century clothes can get, but as I looked up at her slightly aged face I smiled as I showed her the basket of my now 10 herbs. Thanks to **[Detect Analysis]** or **[Analysis]** for short I made easy work of them. I even found a rare magic mushroom but I picked it in the wrong way and is shriveled in my hand.

"Yep!" I said as she looked at the herbs and smiled.

"These all are in excellent condition good job." She said.

 **Quest-Pick 10 Herbs (completed)**

 **Progress-10/10 herbs collected.**

 **Info- Collect the herbs for medicine that your mother requested. If completed this can become a continuous quest and be completed every day for a set amount of XP.**

 **Reward-10xp**

 **Alert-Quest is now available once each day**

I stared happily at the quest which was now my second continuous quest I had access to, my first one in question is to fetch water from the river every morning but that was only 1xp reward. Still I did it, had to earn those levels somehow since my mom would barely even let me touch a iron sword.

 **Level up!**

As I heard that I grew excited as I felt all my hard work pay off. Instantly I opened up my stats to take a look at them.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 6**

 **Title: Trista's Baby Boy**

 **Race-human…ish (something like that)**

 **Jobs/Class: (3/3)**

 **Mercenary, lv-3 (70%) (DEX+1)**

 **Delivery boy, lv-6 (40%) (No bonus)**

 **Mommy's Boy, lv-MAX (100% affection with Trista)**

 **Level: 10 Xp: 0/9300(1/5) =1860**

 **Health 950/950**

 **Mana 300/300**

 **STR-6 + (1) =7**

 **END-12**

 **DEX-6 + (1) =7**

 **VIT-11**

 **INT-20**

 **WIS-17**

 **FAI-3**

 **LUC-19**

 **POINTS- 5**

 **BONUS POINTS-2**

 **MONEY- 0G 0S 10C (don't spend it all in one place-Trista.)**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of ? and ? his adoptive mother is Trista Knightdale and is thinks of him as her own son. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth #$$%1^^W%7%78#%72286# $%+\5 $%# $%**

 **Equipment:**

 **[Shield] N/A**

 **[Weapons] Simple Dagger: Damage 3-4**

 **[Accessories]N/A**

 **[Helmet] N/A**

 **[Chest Armor] Simple Shirt: Defense 1**

 **[Belt] N/A**

 **[Legs armor] Simple Pants: Defense 1**

 **[Boots] Simple Shoes: Defense 1**

 **[Arm Armor] N/A**

 **Skills:**

 **[Attacks] N/A**

 **[Magic] N/A**

 **[Movement] N/A**

 **[Resistance] Physical Resistance lv-2. Magic Resistance lvl-1.**

 **[Special] Gaia System lv-MAX. Bonus Skill leveling lv-MAX. Detect Analysis lv-5.**

 **[Bonuses] XP increase 20%. XP Requirement Reduction 1/5.**

 **[Mastery's] Swordplay Mastery lv-2. Spear Mastery lv-1. Botany lv-3.**

 **[Titles] Current Title Trista's Boy (no bonus).**

 **Water Boy (fetch water 5% faster).**

 **Messenger Boy (deliver messages 10% faster).**

 **[Jobs]**

 **Active Mercenary, lv-3 (DEX+1, STR+1).**

 **Active Delivery boy, lv-6 (No bonus).**

 **Active Mommy's Boy, lv-MAX (100% affection with Trista).**

 **Herbalist lv-2 (WIS+1, INT+2)**

As I read through my stats I felt satisfied with it. Most 6 year olds were at most level 3 but I was level 10 which in this world was just about nothing but for me it was a miracle that I managed to reach this high a level just with doing 1xp and 10xp quests. But as I looked over my stats quickly Trista tilted her head as she stared at me, just then a smile graced her lips as she seemed to figure something out.

"Oh my, did you just level up?" She asked me in a teasing voice as I blushed remembering the first time I leveled up. Let's just say I jumped for joy and Trista never let it go. Also if you must know I did tell Trista about me getting an **[Adventurer Card]** however I didn't tell her about my special things I could do. At first she was surprised but she did say some Noble sons and daughters get theirs younger than most. She says when a person is bound to live to at least 30 they earn theirs which means it was a happy moment for her.

"Sh-Shut up!" I yelled at her as she rolled her eyes and hoisted the basket full of herbs up to her waist.

"Don't worry I was like that each time I leveled up as well, still this is your 4th level, impressive for a 6 year old. But you are my child so I expect as much." She said proudly as I rolled my eyes at her. Still I could help me smile.

"Says the level 40 women." I said as I was slapped upon the back of the head as I glared up at Trista. Normally women wouldn't be that high a level so I basically called her a tomboy.

"Shush now come with me, you're late to your training with Jake." She said as I sighed and followed behind her. Not that I didn't enjoy a good training session with Jake it is just that Trista watches me like a hawk and if I am even close to being hurt or I am too tired then she pulls me out. Not that Jake has tried to stop her it is just that good old mama bear is a little scary when she is protecting me. Like throwing daggers scary.

"Alright but can you please let me actually fight him without you coming in and stopping it?" I asked her as she gave me a face that suggested she didn't know what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Well you get a little…overprotective…when I am in practice." I said as she just stared at me like she didn't understand.

"I don't understand, shouldn't a mother be concerned for her son if he gets hurt?" She asked in a tone that made me shut up. At that she just smiled and patted my head as I looked up at her.

"I will try to hold back a little but I can't help but worry about you." She said in a sad voice as I continued to look up at her sad face. That was the face of someone who had lost someone close to them.

"Okay." I said as she smiled at me.

"Good now get going you know how Jake gets when you are late." She said as I cringed a little at the thought of what he would do to me if I was late. Thus I ran for it as I went towards the town. As I arrived many people looked towards me and waved as I waved back. Many were the mercenary people but some were the people from the city that we captured. Many were not so pleased with the capture of the city but they were happy since Jake said that all taxes were exempt for the next year.

Because of this many people grew to like Jake as the lord of this place, also I had hear that their pervious lord was sort of a…pig. At first I was confused but then I saw posters of the guy all over the place and now…I get it. From the pictures I saw he looked like a pig that had taken human form and that is putting it lightly. But beside the point it has been a year since everyone had grown accustomed and started to think of everyone as neighbors.

"Hurry up boy or the city lord is going to kick your ass." I heard as I rolled my eyes. It was well known that I was basically a son to Jake and honestly I thought of him as a father.

"Go get absorbed by a slime, Chuck." I said as the man coughed violently as he drank some alcohol.

"Shitty brat!" I heard him yell as I sprinted past the gate and towards the lord's manor. Thanks to many of the guards knowing me it was an easy task to enter the manor just in time to see Jake in the courtyard waiting patiently for me. As soon as I entered Jake looked at me as I stopped in front of him and caught my breath.

"You're late." He said simple as I looked up at him.

"I had to pick Herbs for mom." I said as he stiffened and quickly looked around as if waiting for a demon to pop out of the ground.

"W-Where is she?" He asked as I mentally sighed.

"She is delivering the Herbs to the guild. I guess she will be here later." I said as he didn't seem to believe me as he looked around some more until he turned to me. I guess you could say that hell hath no scorn like a woman's wrath.

"Well let's get started before she comes here." He said as I nodded as he tossed me an adult sized sword. What surprised me was that it was metal and not wood, I just gave him a puzzled look as he pulled out his own.

"Wood swords are okay but if you are planning on advancing at all in swordplay than metal is the way to go." He said as I nodded and picked up the sword. As I did I felt a familiar feeling come to me as I clutched the baled in my hand. The feeling of a sword was almost calming to me, like I was home. However just then something popped up in front of me.

 **Passive Skill: Muscle Memory lv-1 (0%)**

 **This skills lets your body remember the weapon masteries and actions it has already performed. In time your body will remember all its actions and become more skilled.**

 **2% chance of body remembering physical action and makes action easier in future.**

 **1% chance of body performing lifesaving action in time of need.**

 **Ding! A form of swordplay had been obtained!**

 **Swordplay Style: Greek Swordplay lv-1 (0%)**

 **This swordplay is not known in this world and will be thought of as a mysterious style if other see it. This sword play only allows one handed swords and dual wielding.**

 **10% more damage when using a sword. (5% more each level)**

 **5% more damage against mythical monsters. (2.5% more each level)**

Wait? What in the world was happening? I slightly started to panic as I looked at the boxes before me. Sure I knew Greek Swordplay but how could I learn this without even practicing it? But then it slowly came to me.

My body might not be the same but my mind was so that would mean my sword mastery was all in my head. This was true since I was picturing all the moves in my head right now at light speed but as I did another notification popped up in my head.

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Greek Swordplay] has reached lv-10 and has ranked up to [Common Greek Swordplay]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Common Greek Swordplay] has reached lv-10 and has ranked up to [Uncommon Greek Swordplay]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Uncommon Greek Swordplay] has reached lv-20 and has ranked up to [Rare Greek Swordplay]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Rare Greek Swordplay] has reached lv-20 and has ranked up to [Epic Greek Swordplay]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Epic Greek Swordplay] has reached lv-50 and has ranked up to [Legendary Greek Swordplay]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Legendary Greek Swordplay] has reached lv-50 and has ranked up to [Ancient Greek Swordplay]!**

'What the fuck!' I mentally screamed at it.

 **Ding! Due to constant use of [Muscle Memory] lv-1 it has leveled up!**

 **Ding! Due to constant use of [Muscle Memory] lv-2 it has leveled up!**

 **Ding! Due to constant use of [Muscle Memory] lv-3 it has leveled up!**

I just stared blankly at the pop up boxes in front of me as my eyebrow raised up and my mouth twitched lightly. If there was one word to explain what has just happened I think I can do it.

'Cheats!' I mentally yelled in my head as I stared at the info before me.

 **Passive Skill: Muscle Memory lv-3 (50%)**

 **This skills lets your body remember the weapon masteries and actions it has already performed. In time your body will remember all its actions and become more skilled.**

 **6% chance of body remembering physical action and makes action easier in future. (2% more each level)**

 **3% chance of body performing lifesaving action in time of need. (1% more each level)**

'Good lord! This is ridiculous!' I mentally screamed at it.

 **Swordplay Style: (Level-187) (Rank-7) Ancient Greek Swordplay lv-27 (85%)**

 **This swordplay is not known in this world and will be thought of as a mysterious style if other see it.**

 **945% more damage when using a sword. (5% more each level)**

 **467.5% more damage against mythical monsters. (2.5% more each level)**

I could only sigh in emotional torment as my swordplay just reached a realm that seemed impossible and all I did was pick up a sword. It seemed like my life was a huge cheat and to be honest I kind of wanted to work for something as amazing as this. But I guess since I had been practicing Greek swordplay for basically all my old life something like this was bound to happen. Still I kind of want to go through the learning process once again.

"Hey you okay?" I heard as I was ripped out of my stupor as I looked up at Jake who was staring at me all funny like.

"Y-Yeah." I said lifting up the sword as he looked down at me and just stared.

"You okay with using an actual sword?" He asked me as if confirming something.

"Depends are you okay with giving me an actual sword with my mom around?" I asked him as his eyebrow twitched.

"Brat." He said as he slowly swung his sword at me. It was slow enough he could stop it on a dime but to me it was pretty fast. Just because I have the sword skills doesn't mean my body can use the. Still I was able to block the strike but in turn my body was thrown a few feet as I tumbled a little.

"Good you blocked it. Now here comes the next one!" Jake yelled as he lunged at me.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **Ding! Due to constant damage [Physical Resistance] has leveled up!**

 **Passive Skill: Physical Resistance lv-4 (19%)**

 **Damage is reduced and Pain is reduced.**

 **2% damaged (.5% more each level)**

 **2% pain reduction (.5% more each level)**

'Why now of all times?' I asked myself

 **Ding! A form of swordplay had been obtained!**

 **Swordplay Style: (Rank 1) Medieval Swordplay lv-1 (10%)**

 **Common sword style used in his word. Used for a single handed swords, shield sword combo, and two handed blades.**

 **5% more damage when using a sword. (5% more each level)**

 **2.5% more damage against humanoids. (2.5% more each level)**

'Well that will be useful, plus it is something I can actually focus on.' I thought as I looked at it but as I looked at it another thing entered my mind that was pain.

I groaned painfully as I laid face up on the ground as Jake leaned up against wall to his left. He was simply chewing on a few sunflower seed and spitting the shells a few feet from me. Upon my body were multiple bruises from Jake slapping me with the flat of his sword, my little body could barely keep up with him.

"So how you feeling?" Asked Jake in a snarky voice as I looked towards him as I noticed the sun was already setting.

"I am so going to tell my mother about this." I said as he suddenly began to cough violently as he choked on a seed. He deserves it.

"Tell me what?" Asked a female's voice as Trista entered the courtyard and Jake shot me a glare. But as Trista saw the metal and very dangerous sword lying beside me and the one that Jake had she went into a rage. I didn't pay attention as Trista yelled at Jake as I slowly sat up and winced in pain. As I sat up I couldn't help but smile as my mom threatened to castrate Jake for abusing me in such a way. With a glanced they almost seemed like a married couple.

 **Jake Azul Lord of Hillburg**

 **Age: 46 Race: Human**

 **Job: Mercenary Lord**

 **Lv-110**

 **Trista Springwater (Azul) Wife of Jake Azul**

 **Age: 44 Race: Human**

 **Job: Common Mercenary**

 **Lv-40**

Thanks to **[Appraisal]** I knew that the two had eloped and gotten married under everyone's nose it has happened about a year after I was picked up. The two were close before but with a baby it kind of morphed into a happy family. But anyone that couldn't noticed the married couple aura around the two them when they were together was stupid. Still as far as I knew nobody knew about their secret marriage, not even the hooker who was very nosy.

"Hey mom I am fine." I said as I looked up to see Trista hold the blade dangerously close to Jake's crotch as he seemed to be shaking. In a second her entire demeanor changed as she dropped the sword and rushed to me as Jake stood then shaking as he let out a breath of relief as she ran to me and looked me over.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yeah I am sure." I said as she looked at me and nodded.

"Okay I will believe, but warn me next time." She said as I nodded.

"Don't worry I will." I said as I stood up as she glanced at Jake who didn't say a word.

"Well if you think you are find I will believe you, but please put off swordplay for a while." She said.

"I don't know if I can do that, I need to get stronger." I said as said as she saw the determination in my eyes.

"Haaaa…okay you can do what you want but you have to promise to do it in moderation. You are young and you can only do so much." She said as I nodded.

However just then a man ran into the courtyard as Jake and Trista both turned to him. But just as he reached right in front of them he collapsed forward as all of our eyes went wide. Sticking through his back and out his chest was a 3 foot arrow. However even as he Jake and Trista ran to him he somehow managed to stand up as he shrieked in pain.

"T-Tristan what happened?" Asked Jake as the man fell to a knee right in front of him. Trista quickly secured me as she was looking around like made as Tristan looked up at the kneeling Jake.

"D-Dungeon…a-army…bandits…surrounded…hundreds of t-thousands." He exasperated as the arrow was broken by Jake as he pulled it out of him and applied a simple Health potion to the outside of the wound.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked him.

"A-A army of bandits managed to hide in the dungeon's first floor. We think that the Kingdom of Trees hired them to hide in there. That is why the city was taken so easily, they had trapped us from the very start. W-Why do I feel so tired?" He asked himself at the end as suddenly his body slumped in Jake's arms as Jake was speechless.

"Poison." I said looking at the arrow tip which was covered in a green liquid. As I said it Jake grabbed the arrow tip and looked intently at it as he lowered the body of Tristan to the ground.

"Trista I need you to take you boy and get out of here. I will issue a command of retreat." He said as Jake's face showed one of pure anger and rage as he ran away from Trista before she could do anything. As he said that I slowly felt a crack forming in my life right now. My new life that I was reborn into was finally falling apart.

"Okay." Trista said as she watched the back of her lover disappear as his personal guards all began to flock around him. Even for a mercenary Jake held an aura of a king around him that much even I could tell.

"Come now we must lea-." But Trista was stopped as a whizzing sound cut through the air and made a sudden stopping sound. I just stared in horror as a 3 and a half foot pure metal arrow slammed right into her right breast. I could only watch this in slow motion as her wide eyes just stared at me in shock as her body slowly fell backwards. Her armor was not on her at this time so the arrow pierced her easily and nearly went all the way through as she landed heavily on the ground.

"Mother!" I yelled as my emotions got the best of me. I quickly ran to her fallen body as her warm blood seeped through my clothes and my fingers. Tears filled my eyes as I watched Trista gasp for air as her lung had been punctured. Her heart was missed but I knew this was nothing any magic our fellow mercenaries could fix.

"Run…Perseus." She said as I felt a shudder in my body, my name was finally given to me in her last moments. Her tearing eyes and her blood covered hands that rested on my cheek. But as she held my face with her hand and the life drained from her body I saw her smile. One that said she had lived a good life one that said I had nothing to worry about in the future. That I could fall asleep and not have to worry about tomorrow.

"Mommy." I said in a begging voice. I had truly come to love Trista as my mother as I did Sally. After losing my first mother in my last world I would have thought that I wouldn't ever have to worry about something like this again. Yet here I was crying as my second mother slowly passed away in my blood covered arms.

"I k-know you aren't old enough…but I think today is our last day together *cough*. Perseus is a strong name…one that was given to me in a dream *cough cough*." She said as blood splattered on my face from her cough but I didn't care.

"There were…three women knitting socks *cough*…they said it was a name of a Hero that lived long ago." She said as my soul shook once again as the fates came to mind. But what she said afterwards shook me even more as I held her close.

"Thank you." I said as she smiled one last time as her hand slowly drooped from my face and her body went limp as I could only listen to my own heartbeat and the sounds of slaughter around me.

"Touching." Said a male's voice as I slowly turned to see the pig of a man that used to rule this city. He wore purple cloaks that were lined with gold and had more rings than I could count. I could only stare at him as I felt my anger boil inside me as I watched the pig of a man before me.

 **Suidae Boar Lord of Fat**

 **Age: 60 Race: Human (?)**

 **Job: Slave Merchant**

 **Lv-13**

"My lord it is done. Also thank you for the magical bow." Said a new voice as a man at least 30 years old slowly strolled out from behind him with his bow and full metal arrows.

 **Riker Longwood Assassin of the Forest**

 **Age: 385 Race: High Elf**

 **Job: Master Assassin**

 **Lv-215**

I could only feel my anger grow more but suddenly the man dropped a head on the ground. As in a head I mean a head of a human and that head in particular was Jake's his eyes wide as an arrow protruded from his forehead.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I pulled out my dagger and charged the man only to receive a sharp kick to the gut that sent me sprawling to the ground as I vomited up my lunch. Still I got up slowly as the man looked impressed as I tossed my dagger in the air caught the tip and threw it as hard as I could. This surprised the bow and arrow man as the pig lord ducked behind a wall as the dagger was knocked away with ease.

"Still got some fight in you, huh." Said the man as the pig lord peaked behind a wall as I held my stomach in pure pain. But suddenly the man appeared before me and kicked me again as I vomited once more and flew in the air for a few feet before I hit a wall with a sickening crunch.

 **Health 215/950**

 **Mana 150/300**

 **ALERT!**

 **You have broken 4 ribs and sustained addition damage**

 **70% decrease in natural healing.**

 **50% decreased in upper body movement.**

 **50% decrease in max mana.**

 **400% Increase in breathing pain.**

 **45% Chance increase of major internal bleeding.**

 **All symptoms will remain the same until medical attention is provided.**

I could only gasp for air as I felt a stabbing in my chest as my anger was forced to subside as the pain nearly knocked me unconscious. Still as I gasped for air the elf just stared down at me with a thinking face.

"Do you want him dead?" He asked the pig lord.

"No I don't." He said as he came forward from his hiding place as I glared at him with all my hate. At this time the elf just laughed at my glare as he reached down and gripped me by my black hair and hoisted me into a sitting position. I could only spit some of my vomit at him but even then he was to fast as he easily dodge the vomit and didn't do anything in return. Apparently the elf knows if he hits me again I will die more than likely.

"What do you want with him?" Asked the elf.

"Children fetch high prices as slaves seeing as they can still be trained. Plus this boy seems to be a higher level than most." He said as the pig man came forward as the elf held me by my hair.

"Fair enough for me." Said the elf but you could see a look of disgust on his face but he didn't show it to the man. In the next second I was cuffed and forced to stand up as I felt pain erupt in my chest and back as I fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. As I did I felt blood pool in my mouth but I swallowed it still I could barely move. Just then the pig man sighed and looked up at the elf.

"The injuries you inflicted upon him are too great he might now live to see tomorrow. If he does you will take responsibility." He said as the elf man grumbled as suddenly I felt a warm sensation overcame me for a minute.

 **50% of injuries healed**

 **Health: 475/950**

 **Negative Aliments still present and negative effects still active**

It was basic healing magic as far as I could tell but as the warmth stopped I was hoisted up once again basically dragged by the collar of my shirt. Still I struggled to free myself but the man didn't seem to want to let go of me as I did.

"All of you clean up the corpses inside and feed them to my wolves will you." Said the pig lord as I started to struggle more as I stared at the head of Jake and the body of my mother. But in a second I felt something hard hit the back of my neck as my vision went blurry and the world of darkness consumed me.

I only saw flashes of scenes before me.

Dead bodies of my family of mercenaries being piled up and then set on fire. Even citizens weren't left out of the killing spree.

Women being raped in the streets and alleyways then after being beheaded and tossed on the fires.

Bodies on stakes that were raised 50 feet in the air as they bled to death.

Bandit's acting's like creatures from the dark.

Children being captured and tossed in wagons with cages on them.

Mountains of loots and armor that still had fresh blood on them.

Piles of gold and jewelry stacked together.

But these were only some of the things that I saw happen. My vision and consciousness fading form light to darkness off and on. I couldn't only feel the pain from my injuries as my broken ribs slowly poked and prodded inside my body. The feeling of lying on a rough wooden surface as the clopping of horse feet made it to my ear.

The sounds of crying children that ranged from 2 years old to 16 year olds. The sounds of cries of terror as the young women were raped. More and more children taken from each village we passed as our destination was far away. But every so often I would feel a warm liquid enter through my mouth, it tasted like bland soup but it was something.

Still each time this happened I would catch glimpse of a young female about my age of 6 feeding it to me. My immobile body not able to eat on my own as she forced the food down my mouth. I only remember seeing a shadow of the young female. No features present to me in my haze as my body went through stages of hot as fire and cold as ice on our journey. But I do know one thing on her back were small angel wings.

Dirtied from the travel to make them look black as mud, well that might have been my vision playing tricks on me but I was sure her small half foot long angel wings were fifthly. I had heard of some of the species from Trista before…Trista that name brought up a whirlwind of hate for the elf and the pig lord. Still I had heard of species that were full angels and demons, normally they secluded themselves to the skies and tunnels of the crust but it was amazing to see one.

Yet I was barely even conscious to see who my savior was as I passed out again and again. Not even able to ask her name.

 **LINEBREAK: 2 months later**

'Good to finally see you are you once more, good morning Perseus.' Said Gaia in my head. I on the other hand could only open my eyes as I quickly looked around me to find my location still in the slave cart. As I awoke I blinked a few times and slowly sat up as many very malnourished children looked my way.

 **You have slept on an uncomfortable surface for 2 months all HP and MP restored and abnormal stats eliminated, 8% bonus XP for the next 4 hours.**

As that popped up in my head I seemed to just blink a few times before I slowly looked around me to see multiple other carts following us ad farms and other things such as houses scattered throughout the land.

'Gaia?' I asked in my head as all the children seemed surprised that I was even alive.

'Yes Perseus?' She responded.

'What happened to me?' I asked her.

'Due to extensive damage on our body and soul your body went into a coma of a sort to replenish itself and heal all your wounds.' She replied back like that nothing out of the unusual.

'Okay Gaia I am going to be serious, if you learned sarcasm of something now is not the time for it.' I said back to her.

'I am still unable to use this sarcasm you are talking about and have actually began studying it. However I am 100% telling you the truth right now.' She responded like a machine as I sighed.

'Okay fine. For now I will believe you but tell me where I am and what is happening.' I said to her.

'You are current on the fastest route to the Capital of Slaves located in the Kingdom of Steel which is the rival to the Kingdom of Trees. You have been captured and are most likely going to be sold off to man or women.' She said as I felt my soul shake a little. Tears welling up in my eyes as I shut them down as I thought about my dead mother and father. Both of which were probably long dead by now.

'Anything else I should know about?' I asked her.

'Yes, currently in the Capital of Slaves there is a man looking for slaves to battle in his arena and act as sacrifices for his **{empowering}**." She said as I was confused.

'What is an **{empowering}**?" I asked her.

'Due to limitations in your power you do not possess the privilege to possess such knowledge. Think of this as a warning to keep out of the subject of the time being.' She said as I was awestruck.

'Are you actually worried about me?' I asked her as I was brought with silence for a minute.

'Due to you unlocking the **[Gaia System]** I am now only able to talk to you and if you perish I will lose the right to talk to anybody else in this form. I have just gained someone to talk to and I do not want to lose it now.' She said as I felt a little touched by that small speech.

'That's awfully nice of you, kind of touching.' I said.

'I am doing this because the data I can gain from talking to you can greatly influence my current communication and emotional barrier that I am experience. Even if you die I can form myself a body and travel this world with the knowledge you let me gather.' She said.

'And you ruined it.' I thought back to her.

'I do not understand.' She said as I mentally sigh. Just woke up from a 2 month long nap and I am already mentally exhausted.

'Nothing don't worry about it. Anyways so I am not powerful enough to learn about this **{empowering}** thing you are talking about. But form the information you gave me with the name needing slaves as sacrifices. It sounds like some sort of magical ritual to elevate someone's power.' I responded, 'ha' 20 intellect you are my baby.

'…That is close but I beg of you to try and not dig for any more information. If the people who possess this power find out that you are, you will not live to see tomorrow.' She said as I sighed.

'Fine but you owe me one.' I said.

'What does 'owing you one' mean?' She asked me.

'You're impossible.' I mentally said to myself.

'I do not understand how I am impossible if am here right now?' She said as I felt like suddenly removing the **[Gaia System]** from my skills all the sudden. But yet I held back as I glared fiercely at the floor of the cage as I imagined what I was going to have to go through with such a stupid AI.

"Umm are you okay?" Asked a voice as I turned to see a person that I didn't know. But with a glanced upwards with **[Analysis]** and I got my answer.

 **Henry Good Slave boy**

 **Age: 4 Race: Human**

 **Job: Slave**

 **Lv-2**

"Yeah I am fine just missing my parents." I said as he nodded as the others seemed to glance at one another. Just them I remembered the dirty angel in my dreams as I quickly looked around to find nobody that fit that description.

"If you are looking for that girl who took care of you during you fever riddled sleep she is no longer here. Her kin came by and force the pig man to turn her over, they didn't seemed to care about what happened to us though." Said new face.

 **Isaac Slave boy**

 **Age: 16 Race: Demi-Human**

 **Job: Slave**

 **Lv-16**

I don't remember seeing him before but as I stared at him I looked at him to find nothing off about him as he gave me a puzzled look. Still I shook my head at as thoughts of dog ears on the top of his head was just a silly thought. Sure I get the elf species but dog demi-humans? Come on Percy you're losing it here.

"Really…kind of sad she didn't bring us with her." I said as Isaac nodded.

"She tried but the two full grown angles with her wouldn't allow it. They said human's area a dirty species and they try to not get anywhere near them. Still kind of amazing that she would even consider taking care of someone who was dying." He said as I felt like he was trying to pick a fight. He might be a higher level but I would destroy him well as soon as I get **[Analysis]** up enough level to actually let me see other people's stats.

"Not like I asked for my family to be slaughtered in front of me and then have four of my ribs broken." I said as everyone seemed to share the same dead eyes I had as Isaac let out a 'tsk' and began to ignore me. So I decided to talk to Gaia again.

'So I heard from my…mother that she had a dream about my name. Something about it being from three old ladies knitting socks and that my name came from a Hero long ago.' I mentally told her.

'I see.' She said simple with no smart reply which mean one thing, she knew something and wasn't going to tell me.

'Gaia I want you to be honest with me. How many years has it been since I died on earth?' I asked her.

'Due to the loss of earth it is hard to determine the exact amount because each planet has a different base of a year. Based on the information taken from Earth's old location and the distance to its star old star…approximately 95,478 years and 285 days give or take a few days.' She said as my mind seemed to flat line for a second until I blinked a few times.

'W-What!' I yelled as I was stunned at multiple things. First of all it had nearly been 100,000 years since I was alive. Secondly she was talking about earth as if it was gone from this universe. That couldn't be right…right?

'Wait what is this pretense stuff about earth?' I asked her instantly as I pushed aside all the years after reincarnation aside.

'Approximately 71,852 years ago based on your earth year the earth was destroyed. It was because the humans used up all of earth's resources and depleted it of all its nutrients. In the end the air became so toxic that humans began to suffocate and all of the eventually died off. Afterwards by at least a year due to the loss of all humans all the gods began to die off due to the lack of worshipers.'

'Even the titans and primordials suffered the same fate as they all entered the grand reincarnation cycle of this universe. In the end many years have passed and earth without Gaia to protect it was bombarded by asteroids which eventually pushed it right into the sun. Your planet Earth is gone Perseus.' She said in simple words as I didn't know what to feel. All my friends and family even the gods who I grew accustomed to threatening me. All of them gone without a thought.

'But you are in luck Perseus.' I heard Gaia speak in a happy tone which confused me. This AI didn't know how to be happy.

'With the last power the fates possessed they made a law that now mandates the universe around us. And that is a date of convergence. This convergence is a small law in the great laws in the universe yet it is the one thing the fates could give you for what you did for them. This law is the law of revival, it mandates that anyone Percy Jackson knew will all be reborn on the same planet within 100 years of one another. '

'Yet this is for the mortals only for the gods you knew it is a 1000 year period of since they are bound to acquire life prolonging items. Still this cycle is only restarted after every last person you know has passed away as well as yourself. In essence as long as someone that you know is alive the cycle will not be broken and when it does it happens all over again. This is the first cycle of that law.' She said as I was astonished, the fates didn't seem like the type of people to do such a thing yet they did.

'So everyone I know is alive right now in.' I said to her.

'Not everyone but a few are currently living on this land making a name for themselves and if you are wondering, no they do not keep their memories of their past lives like you did. That is special and only for you but sometimes there will be a random person in your group who will also keep their memories. But most of the time they will remain the same person. So it won't be hard to find some.' She said as I thought about it for a second.

'Since you know all this does that mean you were that random person who kept their memories after the reincarnation?' I asked her.

'That is correct I am Gaia however due to the loss of my body during the war with you all I lost all my sense of being. After I was defeated by your friend Leo I was not force back into sleep but instead all my sense of reason and being was shattered which made me go into a sleep like state. But when the earth was destroyed and I was reincarnated here I was without a form so I reincarnated as this planet's **[Gaia system]** or the consciousness of magic that helps keep this earth alive.' She said as it seemed to make sense if you think about it real hard but I wasn't even close to Annabeth intelligence so I gave up.

'So does that mean you hate me?' I asked her.

'No I do not as I stated before my sense of being was destroyed so I hold no hate for any or your friends. In fact I like you Perseus." She said as I didn't know what to think about that.

'Why do you like me?' I asked her expecting the whole studying me thing again.

'Because you gave me a fresh start in which I can grow anew, something to start from scratch and make my own. My memories tell me that I was cruel in many ways and that made many people hate me. Since having people hate me is bad I do not want that so I will be good. But I do not know how to become good I need to learn from someone who is, that is you Perseus.' She said in a content voice as I kind of understood her a little more now.

'So let me get this straight the earth is destroyed and everyone I know is died. The fates made a law of the universe that makes it so all my friend and myself will reincarnate on the same planet within a 100 years of one another and 1000 for the gods I know. I keep my memories each time I revive and someone at random does as well.'

'The **[Gaia System]** is really just Gaia reborn with her memories as this planets will of mana to keep it alive. You don't hate me because you lost your sense of being and in doing so you want to become someone who is good so you are going to stick around me. Also you lack complete lack of any human traits such as sarcasm and things such as literalness.' I finished as Gaia thought it over.

'Yes that is correct.' She said as I nodded, go intelligence.

'Well it is nice to see you trying to change Gaia.' I said to her.

'As do I, Perseus.' She said as I cringed.

'Can you just call me Percy?' I asked her.

'Why?' She asked as I sighed.

'Perseus sounds like I am going somewhere fancy, if your memories of me are accurate then you must know I am anything like that.' I said to her.

'There are events that suggest you do not enjoy formalities…okay I will call you Percy.' She said as I sighed in relief.

'Well even if we were enemies in the past I don't mind, plus you're like the internet for me. Anything I want to know and boom it's there.' I said with an inward smile.

'I cannot tell if that is an insult or compliment…this will take me a while to figure out. In the meantime please stay safe.' She said to me as I laughed lightly.

'Alright.' I said to her as I thought to myself. I just made friends with Gaia and for some reason I have a feeling teaching her about humanity is going to be rougher than all those wars combined.

 **QUESTIONS WELCOMED**

 **All done guys I hope you like! For all of you that guessed the manga I based this off there was a winner to that congratulations to (vampwalker709) and his great guessing skills also there was a few others but he was the first one so cud does.**

 **Anyways if you guys have any questions relating to this story that aren't major spoiler related asked away I will try and respond best I can in the bottom of each chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

'Why?' She asked as I sighed.

'Perseus sounds like I am going somewhere fancy, if your memories of me are accurate then you must know I am anything like that.' I said to her.

'There are events that suggest you do not enjoy formalities…okay I will call you Percy.' She said as I sighed in relief.

'Well even if we were enemies in the past I don't mind, plus you're like the internet for me. Anything I want to know and boom it's there.' I said with an inward smile.

'I cannot tell if that is an insult or compliment…this will take me a while to figure out. In the meantime please stay safe.' She said to me as I laughed lightly.

'Alright.' I said to her as I thought to myself. I just made friends with Gaia and for some reason I have a feeling teaching her about humanity is going to be rougher than all those wars combined.

 **NOW: (Please reach PS at end.)**

"Shit this place is huge." I said as we entered in the city the city before us as I was amazed to put it simply. The walls towered nearly 40 yards high and battlements such as cannons and trebuchets were positioned on top of them. Soldiers in armor walked along the paths as some glanced at the slave trade carts slowly went into the city.

But as we passed through the wall what I saw was a city that was made of stone and wood. Chimneys had smoke coming up from many of them. Most buildings rose to about 4 stories in height and had waterways running along the stone brick roads. There was a slight incline in all the roads which lead a massive castle right in the middle of this city. My guess a magic well was constructed under the castle to provide water for everyone in the city. All in all it was an impressive city and its size had to be easily 15 to 20 miles across maybe even 30.

But as I looked around I noticed many people staring at us with greedy eyes. Most of the people starring at us like that we're adults dressed in fine silk robes and dresses, decked out in jewelry made of gold, and had maybe one or two men or women on their sides. Even fancy looking women had beefy males surrounding them as they flattered the women to no extent. Most men were shameless as they caressed the asses of the women clinging to them.

"This place is filthy." I heard someone say in disgust as I looked my Isaac, slowly I turned back to the scenes before us. Everything screamed this place was a slave trade capital just like Gaia had said. I saw many people with collars around their necks following people, even simple dressed people had at least one slave as they held groceries or carried other things for them. Children, adults, and even some elderly were all present in these slaves.

"He brats time to unload!" I heard as I turned my head to see a man holding a whip in one hand as he glared at us. People at each cage opened it up and started to pull our chain gang style of chains out the door as we were forced to come out of the cages. Still I could only glare at the people around me as the wound of them killing my family was still fresh.

"Come on move it!" He said the man with the whip as he cracked it in the air as most of the younger children hurried up as the older ones just glared at him and were forced to move as they were yanked forward.

"Where are we going?" Asked a younger 4 year old.

"My guess is the slave market, fresh goods need to be sold quickly before they rot." I said as the child seemed to tremble in fear as I said that.

"You two stop talking!" Yelled the man as he reared back his arm and let loose a whip as it hit the ground a few inches from my foot. Still I didn't move as the children around me jumped back a foot as I just glared at the man.

"βάλλ' εἰς κόρακας." I said to him as his face grew confused quickly as I told him to go to the crows in Greek.

 **Ding! You have discovered a dead language [Greek language]**

 **Ding! Due to past memories of [Greek language] it has merged with current memories of [Greek Language]!**

 **Ding! Due to merge of memories [Greek Language] it has leveled up and reached lv-100!**

 **Language Skill: Greek language lv-100 (max level)**

 **This skill allows you to speak the Greek language that was lost on earth long ago.**

 **100% fluent of Greek language (max level)**

"What was that evil language just now?" Asked confused man in an angry voice as some of the men around him didn't seem to understand it. Thankfully if I wanted to speak in a different language the auto translate wouldn't kick in. Still to reach max level in one sentence…well who cares it is just a forgotten language.

"What's the hold up!?" Yelled a man in fine robes as he came over to our chain gang as all the guards looked at me.

"This boy speaks words of the devil himself!" Said the guard I spoke Greek at. Just then man in fine robes looked at me.

"What are you talking about? This boy looks nothing like the demon tribe, you must have eaten another strange mushroom you bought from one of those prostitutes…Haaa." He sighed as the man with the whip face contorted and looked beyond angry. Still he did nothing as he glared at me, now in that moment if I had a forked tongue I would have stuck it out at him. Yet I did nothing but continue forward and into the large ass building in front of me.

"First things first all you will be washed from head to toe and then presented to the crowd. They will bet on you and the highest bidder will keep you for themselves. After you are bought you will receive a slave collar which is magically embedded to stop any actions you might have against your owner. You see if you disobey your owner more than twice…" He said as he took out a collar from his pocket. He just gave it a light tap as suddenly the collar began to shrink rapidly and in a second it was the size of a ring.

"You will die to say the least." He said as everyone shivered at the thought of being decapitated by the collar. As the man in fancy robes said all this he said it like we were going on a tour of this place. During the whole time I saw maybe 800 slaves all around us, many being forcefully scrubbed as they dumped cold water on the. Afterwards they were given simple plain white clothes and then force into a waiting line that their handcuffs were attached to so they couldn't escape.

May were trying but as they yelled and yelled for someone to save them some guards would come over and kill them on the spot. A simple stab through the chest and then their corpse was dragged away leaving behind a trail of blood. You could say they never washed the ground in the slave line because the ground was completely red from dried blood. Still as the man was killed the other slaves stopped shouting and shut up as the fear of death got to them.

"Now off you go." He said as he walked through our line of slaves but slowly he stopped and stared at me as I was looking around.

"Hmm…well I must say normally a child your age would be crying and pissing himself if he saw any of this." He said as I looked up at him and glared as he smiled.

"Oh my, those eyes. Haha I must say you are possess many traits of a fine warrior for someone so young. Put him in the special line after he is cleaned I bet he will fetch a high price for someone his age. Hell he is quite cute as well, I bet some of our maidens in the crowd would love to have him at their side." He said as I just glared at him as the men got me from my chain gang and forced me to undress.

In minutes I was scrubbed to the point my skin was red and my body ached, still I struggled the whole time and even managed to get a nut kick in. But I was simply too small as I was forced still and washed roughly, afterward they threw clothes at me forced me to dress myself. Wet hair sticking to my head and my body shivering slightly due to the constant use of freezing water. Still I kept a hard glare at the people in charge. Somehow they all reminded me of Gabe, that piece of trash.

Still as I looked around from the special line I noticed many pretty boys and pretty girls, many were human but under the watch of **[Analysis]** I actually found some were demi-humans. But to me they looked like normal humans. So that left two possible explanations, one they could hide their features of the demi-human race or two I just couldn't see them. But I paid that little mind as I looked at the children around me. Apparently this was this was the child only slave auction and we arrived just in time.

"Hey." I heard as I looked up to see a familiar face. Isaac was with me as I looked at him, his skin red like mine and some bruises just as well.

"Hey." I grumbled as I looked away from him as I ignored him. The things on my mind were how I was going to survive this. Sure I could make a run for it but I wouldn't get far, also once I was forced to wear that collar there wasn't much room to escape. For now I put the idea of escaping aside and turned back to see the carnage around me. Children crying and peeing themselves, little girls being madly groped by the guards for inspection. Murder of an occasional loud one all of it reminded me of Tartarus, still it could not compare to its misery.

"Next!" A voice shouted as I turned to see the next five people in my line go up some stairs to what I assume was a private venue of a sort. All the others were just shuffled out into an open venue that people shouted prices at.

"Isaac can I ask you a question?" I asked him as he nodded.

"What are the chances of us being alive for the next year?" I asked him as his face fell grim.

"Depends on the person that buys us, but I have heard the guards speaking about a man that buys children to fight in an arena. They say ne buys about 60 percent of the children at these auctions." He said as my face grew grim, my chances of survival were slowly dwindling.

"Is that so…" I said as Isaac stared at me.

"You seem different from the others, I don't know what it is but you seem older than you should be." He said as I laughed lightly and sighed.

"Maybe I am but after seeing my parent's murder I guess you could say I woke up to the light of this world." What I said wasn't wrong, I enjoyed being a child again but at this time I needed my adult side to figure stuff out.

"…" Isaac didn't respond as we listened to the shouting of the people around us, I could only watch as hundred of children were towed away to be sold. But after a time it was finally out turn as me and Isaac were pulled with 3 others into a special room with red silk curtain. The floor was waxed and smoothed to the point it was a little glossy.

"Stand here." Said the guard as I followed his orders. I just stood there silently as they chained out shackles to the ground. As all of us were locked in place I could only sigh as I stood in the very middle of everyone. Just then the curtains opened and a blinding light of day entered the area we stood on.

 **TIME SKIP: 6 years later**

I stood quietly in the center of an on an underground elevator as the crowd roared at me in there malice. I could practically feel their want for blood as they screamed and screamed. Cheap wine and foods were being bought in the stands but currently most of it was being throw in the air as they waved their arms. I was kind of happy I wasn't someone in the first row because if I was then it would take me weeks to get those stains out. Still I paid them no attention as the elevator in the ground slowly brought me up.

"Perseus! Perseus! Perseus!" The jeered in their craze as the tip of my head was seen by them. But my vision was only focused on my only friend in this whole place. Isaac stood their calmly as his now 22 year old self as he stood to the side of the elevator and watched me go up.

He now longer looked like his former self, one arm was gone from the elbow down and one of his eyes was gone as well. Yet he looked like he could take on 50 men at the same time and still win. His tan muscles bulging out of the small outfit we were forced to wear. His demi-human traits all too apparent as I saw his pointed dog ears and sharp tail behind him. Apparently those traits didn't come in until a demi-human was at least 20, let's just say I kind of freaked out when I first saw them.

"You know you can apologize for what you did and none of this has to happen. There is still time." He said calmly as I sighed.

"Even if I did the crowd would burn this place down if they didn't get to see the fight. Plus Gabriel deserved it." I said back to him. He could only sigh. If you hadn't guessed Gabriel was indeed the Gabe's reincarnation. Not only did he smell 5 times worse but he also looked the same and had the same attitude as he did before. The only happy thing I could figure out about meeting him was that he didn't remember me from the past life.

Still it didn't keep him from acting like a complete bitch towards me. You see during the auction I was unfortunately bought by him to fight in this arena I was currently in. According to what Gaia said he should be the one that is going through the **{empowering}** still no clue what the means but I have a guess at what it means. The day he bought us he did something to us…something dark…darker than anything I have ever experienced. That is coming from a guy who trekked his way through Tartarus.

 **FLASHBACK:**

I sat quietly in my cell as my I glared at the floor hoping it would explode into a billion pieces. My anger at a new max as I thought back to that sickening face of Gabe as he wore his fancy robes and threw golden coins around like it was rice. His disgusting smell still lingered in my nose as me smelt like tobacco and wine, still I couldn't do anything as I was restrained by my handcuffs. But I guess you couldn't say this was much of an improvement for him. All he got was money he still had his disgustingness that I saw some of the people around him grimace at.

Yet I still remember the pain on my cheek as I glared up at him as he smiled down at his five new slaves. He didn't even give the others a chance to look at us as he wasted 20 gold coins on all of us. Apparently 4 gold coins for a child slaves is a high price, for an adult it could range to the thousands is what Isaac told me. Still as I glared up at him in my own spite he slapped me across the face just like he used to.

This time however there was an unknown power behind it as my body hit the floor like a rock as I blinked a few times as my cheek instantly swelled. His hand like hard iron as it struck me, this was not the hand of a human. That was when I began to think about Gaia's words about **{empowered}** people. Something was not human about him even back in my world but now it was physical. Still I remember his words as he looked down as my unyielding glare.

'Pitiful human. Keep looking at me like that and you won't live past tonight.' Is what he said to me and right then I saw an evil aura about him that made me shake in fear as I looked down away from him as my body shook. Old memories stirring in me that reminded me of the times he hit me and abused me. Yet that was only a day ago and I had not slept a wink that night, looking at that gaze that I had seen many times before.

One that said we were disposable and he didn't care about us at all. Like we were toys and he could play with us all he wanted. That was when I began to realize what being a slave really meant. To obey orders on a while, to be beaten and not complain, to have someone you hate control you for all your life. That was begin to manifest in my mind and to be honest my will kind of crumbled. I wanted to live past this place so I promised myself to not disobey any commands and to not get beaten until I had power behind me. Once I had power then I would free myself from this place.

'As long as I have power I can be free. As long as I have power nobody can tell me what to do.' Was my thought as I pulled my feet to my chest and stared out over the tops of my knees. My being slowly changing as an inner darkness I had never felt before slowly swelled inside me.

I stayed like this for a few hours until someone finally came and got me from my cage. My dark demeanor quickly hiding behind a mask of emotionlessness as I was dragged and roughly shoved down a hallway. I only listened to the sound of the metal guard's boots behind me as he pushed me along as I stared ahead of me. Soon I found myself at a large metal door. I could only stare at it as I felt a dark presence coming from the room.

"What is this place?" I asked the guard as he simply chuckled.

"Oh this is Gabriel's personal dungeon that all slaves get to go to on their second day." He said as I shivered in fear. Fear of what was to become of me in this place.

"Now move boy." He said as the door was opened by two guards inside the room wearing black clothes and hoods. Soon I was thrown together with the rest of the slaves that same age as me which number to about 30 or 40. Each of us wearing the slave collar that would snap our necks at any second.

"Now then since you all are there let's begin the marking ceremony." Said a hunchback old man that looked like a mutant freak. I assumed he was the main torture person seeing the way he looked, still I said nothing as my survival instincts were on follow all commands given to me. Yet I had no idea the pain that awaited us the next 24 hours.

Soon each one of us had to be strapped down to a table in the shape of a human with its arms and legs spread eagle so we wouldn't move. They tied the leather straps so tight I was beginning to lose feeling in my hands and feet as I struggled in the straps. Even on my survival setting at the moment I was in no mood to be tortured. I had enough of that in Tartarus. Yet as I struggled and screamed I was soon strapped down with one more strap on each arm and leg as well as my lower torso.

My shirt was disposed of revealing my chest as I heaved in mouthfuls of air violently as I thought of thousands of tortures that happened to me in my past life. Let's just say being the hero of Olympus that traversed his way through Tartarus wasn't what it was all cut out to be. Still as I struggled I noticed that there was no whip or insane looking metal knives all there were was small clay jars with dark symbols that looked like magic to me. Still each one was about the size an adult male's balled fist only a couple inches wide.

Beside it was paintbrushes and some sort of cleaning spot for the brushes and nothing more. Still even though it looked harmless that little jar of what I assumed was a sort of liquid gave me chills. So I paid it no mind as I stared up at the stone ceiling and prayed for something good to happen to me for once. Yet nothing happened as a one of the men dressed in the black clothes and pointy mask came forward.

He said nothing to me as he slightly opened the jar as a foul odor entered the air. It smelled like an old tuna sandwich left out in the sun to a couple days then wrapped in a dirty diaper then microwaved. All in all I almost vomited as I had to turn my head away from it. Unfortunately the others weren't as lucky as vomit flew out of their mouths and onto the ground which made the room only smell worse as I swallowed down the vomit threatening to come out.

Soon the man by my side slowly dip the thin tipped brush into the substance which revealed a rancid black liquid. The tip of the brush was about the same width as a crayon tip but that didn't matter as the man slowly reached over me and slowly started to run the paintbrush over and area right where my collar bone met the middle of my right peck. As he started I felt nothing at first but then I felt the burn.

It was like a hot iron being pushed against you but that hot iron was covered in spikes and it was ten times more painful than hydra venom. Actually I fainted after the first few seconds but the pain brought me back awake as I screamed bloody murder. However the man didn't stop as my body was completely immobile other than my head. Tear of pain streamed down my face as the pain was like nothing I had ever felt before.

But what felt like hours was only seconds as he finally pulled back but the pain was still fresh. I could only look down to see a perfectly straight line of flesh was gone from my chest. It sunk down right until the blood red flesh was then it stopped. But the black liquid seemed to integrate with that flesh as made the red flesh a dark black color. Yet as I looked at it in excruciating pain I noticed the man going back for another brush full.

Each stroke slower than the last, each eternity of pain lasting even longer, my mind going haywire from the pain alone as I throat cracked and blood started to come out of it. As that happened the still silent man motioned his hand as two guard came to the side of my head and force a thick cloth in my mouth and wrapped it around my head. I could only let out animalistic groans of pain as I continued fainted and woke up.

The others around me the same as the bodies convulsed under the black stinky liquid. Some eventually started to foam at the mouth but were drenched in ice cold water as they instantly woke back up. Nothing stopping the men slowly painting the liquid on our flesh as it dissolved and became black at the bottom of these canals of flesh. But soon after what felt like a millennia that pain finally subsided and I was released of my cloth as they did I saw something pop up in front of my head.

 **Ding! The [Mark of sacrifice] has been acquired!**

 **Passive skill: Mark of sacrifice lv-MAX**

 **This mark is what is branded on the people used as a sacrifice for those going through an {empowering}. With this mark when you pass away your life essence and all stats will be given to the one you have been claimed to. Any unclaimed branded ones stats will be given to any {empowered} that might kill them.**

 **This also makes a physical connection with your body to the astral world and the world of the living. Ghosts and astral demons and possessed corpses will flock to you at night since the brand is like a torch for them, a light that they wish to have no matter what.**

 **100% Astral world connection (MAX)**

 **100% Physical world connection (MAX)**

 **75% Probability of Astral encounter during nights. (±?% depending on location)**

As I read through it I could only cry in pain as I closed the window in front of me and examined the mark on my chest.

The mark on my chest was now complete and looked like this. It was about 3 inches tall and maybe an inch and three fourths wide. At the bottom was a square but on one corner to make it look like a diamond shape. Above that was another square just like it with its corner touching the other corner. The bottom of the top diamond was complete but the top half was only half done so at the top the two lines didn't touch at the point in the middle but stop about halfway there.

In the middle was a line that went straight up as well right until it reached the point in which the top two lines stopped. At the top of that vertical line there were three tiny prongs spread out in all directions. It looked like a curse brand all right but I couldn't help but inwardly curse my own luck, even thought it was good on stats it didn't seem like that kind of luck was what I was talking about.

But I had no energy left in me after all this as I whimpered in pain as I still struck throughout my entire body. Yet it was nothing compared to what I had just experienced, I somehow felt changed after that like my body would no longer be the same. Yet I gave it no thought at this instant as I noticed the man in black slowly pull out a much smaller container. This one made of glass instead of clay inside it was a thick red liquid.

But as I stared at the liquid I saw faces of monsters inside it, like things from a deep evil were inside it as I saw the faceless demons inside the blood scream. I didn't even respond at this point as my eyes followed the man as he uncorked the vial of liquid. Slowly he tilted it above my brand and poured it on it as the disgusting liquid flowed into the crevices of the brand.

 **Alert! Blood claiming of {empowered} in process!**

I didn't even care at this point as I felt my blood boil in pain as whoever's blood this is was trying to claim my brand. With this I knew that it was most likely Gabe so I had to fight back. I couldn't just let him take control over me, I was going to break out of the chains of destiny not let this happen.

So I fought back, I fought back against the burning inside my heart. I fought back against my looping destiny. I fought back against the blood trying to claim my power. I fought back with all I had for hours as the watched the others sub come to the blood and faint. I could not give up like them I couldn't live with myself if I did. My mind screaming in rage as nothing went the way I wanted it to.

No more begging no more following no more being scarred. I was done with it all. My mentality was breaking and reforming I was becoming someone who was darker and more cruel. I was not ever going to have some control me again, I was going to control it all. I was going to be the master of my own destiny so fuck everyone who wanted to control me. At this moment I felt like something in me snapped as I let out a roar.

 **Ding! You have met the conditions to make personal title! [The Dark Gamer] has been made! Title equipped!**

 **Ding! Due to the title [The Dark Gamer] all forms of {empowered} control magic are hereby rendered useless against you!**

 **Purge of {empowered} blood in process! Estimated time before purge complete, 30 minutes.**

After that I saw my stat page opened up in front of me as I looked at it. Surprisingly the title **[The Dark Gamer]** was beyond impressive.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 6**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Race-Obviously not human but something close**

 **Jobs/Class: (3/3)**

 **Mercenary, lv-3 (70%) (DEX+1)**

 **Delivery boy, lv-6 (40%) (No bonus)**

 **Mommy's Boy, lv-MAX (100% affection with Trista)**

 **Level: 10 Xp: 0/9300(1/5) =1860**

 **Health 700/950**

 **Mana 300/300**

 **STR-6(+10) =16**

 **END-12(+10) =22**

 **DEX-6(+10+1) =17**

 **VIT-11(+10) =21**

 **INT-20(+10) =30**

 **WIS-17(+10) =27**

 **FAI-3(+10) =13**

 **LUC-19(+10) =29**

 **POINTS- 5**

 **BONUS POINTS-2**

 **MONEY- 0G 0S 10C**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of ? and ?. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

As my body was purging the bad blood I felt a cool sensation finally overcome me as my mark began to glow a light red. After about an hour the bad blood was finally purged from my body as I felt a slight sensation overcome my body as I finally could relax since the bad blood was finally all gone. But as I looked around I noticed that the men in black clothes were no longer here so I was a little happy.

'Are you okay?' I heard in my head as Gaia talked to me.

'Fan fucking tastic. Glad you asked.' I said as my body ached in pure pain I couldn't even more from my spot as I laid there silently.

'I may not get many human emotions but I do understand insults to a certain extent. I am sorry for not being able to help you I was just worried about you." She said in a slightly angry voice as I was surprised a little.

'S-Sorry just a little tired, didn't mean to snap at you.' I said back to her as I heard her let out a little 'hmph'. I could only mentally laugh as Gaia responded like an actual human.

'Still I am happy to see you are okay now. I don't know what I would have done if your life was lost.' She said in a concerned voice as I wondered what she meant. Knowing her she probably worried she was going to lose the person she was observing.

'Happy to know you care.' I said.

'Why wouldn't I?' She asked me.

'No reason.' I said as she seemed to wonder what I meant by that.

'You know Gaia even though you still are lacking many things I am happy I have someone caring about me. I guess you could say you are all I have left in this world. So…thanks for caring.' I said back to her as I she was silent.

"Time to wake up kids, it's time for initiation." I heard as I was suddenly unlocked from my table and forced to stand up. I didn't even say a word as I had a dead look in my eyes, still that dead look was like a sharp knife that made everyone that looked into them flinch.

"Get moving." Said my guard after flinching slightly as I moved lightly avoiding the males hand with ease as I followed the other children as they were force forward. Each of them forced to drink a small vial of blue liquid. As I walked in the line I got close enough I could use **[Analysis]** on it.

 **Small HP Potion**

 **Restores 100 HP**

That is what I read as I looked at the potion that they gave each of the children. Each of the children's level was low enough for the potion to completely heal them. When they got to me I took the potion and simply crushed it in my hand. They just glared at me as I continued to walk in the line of children the same age as me as we finally went out of the torture room. I just cast my dark glare forward as we continued to walk through the hallways.

'So many children.' Said Gaia.

'Indeed, any possibility you know what is going to happen?' I asked her.

'I do but I cannot tell you." She said as I sighed.

'When will you ever tell me what I want to know?' I asked her.

'When the information I tell you doesn't alter your destiny then I will tell you.' She said as I sighed again.

"Forward." The guard said as we all went out a door that led to the outside. Soon all of us were being blinded by the light of the sun that we hadn't seen in a few days. I stood quietly by myself as my eyes adjusted to the light. The others huddled together as the guards walked us forward towards the middle of this area. I soon recognized it as an arena, its high walls and roaring crowd.

The crowd this time was small only filling a few rows in the stands but it was enough to get some noise going as we were pushed into the middle of the arena. I stood off to the side while the other children were all scared shitless as I looked up at the Emperor box to see Gabe and his smug face looking down at us. As he did I could only glare at him and then look away as he finally spoke to us.

"Welcome everyone to today's event. Today I have something special planned for us today. Just yesterday I purchased these slaves to put on a show for us. This day is their initiation so with that in mind let's make this test extra special. Only one may live! How does that sound!?" He asked the crowd as they all cheered as all the children began to spread out from one another in fear of each other.

"Alright seems like the crowd agrees! Guards weapons please!" Gabe shouted as the guards all laughed as they all began to toss down weapons covered in rust around all 30 of us. After they did that they formed a ring around us each holding a brand new weapon to make sure we didn't escape. At first none of the children moved as I silently walked over to a sword that was at least half a sword length longer than the others and about twice the thickness and width.

"Hey boy isn't that sword a little big for you?" Asked one of the guards as I didn't even glance at him as I reached over and picked up the sword. It was heavy that was for sure even with the boost from my new title I had to use both hands as I picked it up and held it horizontally in front of me. As I did I lifted it up higher and put it on my shoulder, thankfully this was a normal sword so its weight was much lower than a magical weapon did.

"RAAAA!" A child suddenly ran towards a pile of sword as he picked up a dagger. After that it was a frenzy children ran around grabbing weapons and started to slaughter one another. Ones that couldn't get weapons fast enough started to punch and kick one another. I however stood motionless by the edge as I watched them go at it. However one with a normal sized sword charged me from about 10 feet away. With a quick look I saw that his level was 2 so I had nothing to fear.

Both his hands on the normal sized sword as he let out a roar and lifted it above his head. As he ran towards me I could see the fear in his eyes as he ran towards me. However before he could even reach me I put both hands on my own sword. With three steps I was only a few feet in front of him as he made a downward slash at me. With little effort I blocked his strike and tilted my blade as his sword easily slid down and hit the ground. As he did I kicked his leg which sent his toppling over due to his uneasy stance.

After a second he was on his back as he tried to bring his sword up but I planted a foot firmly on his arm. I then hoisted my sword upwards and stabbed down. The tip of sword easily slid into his throat as I watched red blood instantly flood into his mouth. With ease I pulled out my sword free of his throat and let the blood flow out. I could only watch his eyes as he choked on his own blood yet my eyes didn't break with his.

"Be free." I said as I reached down and took his sword as I weighted the two swords in my hand. Just then I heard the sound of running feet as I turned to see two more running at me. They were about 20 feet away as I formulated a plan in my head. As I did I stuck the larger sword in the ground and gripped the smaller one with both hands. As this happened I poured all my strength into my arms as I raised the sword above my head.

As I did I let go of my blade and in that instant it went twirling in the air at a great speed. The one on the right didn't even have time to blink as the sword hit him. As it did it sunk a foot into his chest from his collar bone down and went right into his heart. He only took a few steps before he collapsed and a pool of blood began to form around his dying body. The one on the left stopped a few feet and looked back at the dying body of his friend.

But he didn't even have time to stare as I rushed in and impaled him through the back. I didn't even pay the gasping child any mid as I kicked him off my large sword as he collapsed on top of his friend. I just turned to see only about 7 children left as they were all fighting one another. I only starred as the children slaughter one another. I didn't even give them a second looked as I heard a guard laugh behind me.

"Why don't you go join them?" Asked one of the guard as I looked at him and glared.

"Let them kill each other I don't care." I said back as I planted the sword tip in the ground and watched the children slaughter one another. I didn't feel a thing as I watched their blood flow like water around them.

Still I stood motionless as watched their numbers drop from 7 to 4 as suddenly they all turned to me and charged. I could see their eyes were glazed over in that moment as I glance up at Gabe to see him grinning. I wasn't stupid enough to not notice that Gabe was controlling them to attack me. I guess my skill with the sword drew his attention and he wanted to test me more. I just picked up my sword as I held it with both hands.

"Fine then." I said as I charged them instantly my sword was hilt deep in one of the fours chest. He just gasped as I let go of my sword and grabbed his dagger. But I was a little slow as I felt a kick in the ribs as I was thrown to the side. I just growled as I rolled onto my feet just in time to see one of them making an overhead slash. But he had so many openings that it was easy. In a second I lunge upwards and got inside his guard as I stabbed my dagger into his throat.

I didn't waste a second as I reached up and grabbed his body and threw him in front of the third person. This effectively made him trip up as I raced forward and grabbed my sword from the one I killed a little bit ago. As I pulled it out of his dead body as dark red blood made it looked completely red. But I wasn't done as I let out a roar and made a horizontal slash as hard as I could towards the one who I threw the dead body at.

As I did he tried to block it with his blade but he was simply too weak as he blade was blown back and my sword cut right through his arm and a couple inches in his chest. He could only let out a scream of pain. I then jumped up in the air and with skill that 6 year old should not have and kicked the blade that was stuck inside the child. With this the strength from my kick was enough to make it slice all the way through the rest of his body.

I did a flip as my blade freed itself from the body I had just sliced in two. The crowd let out a roar as the body fell in two on the ground. I just looked around to see the last opponent not moving at all as he stood there pissing his pants.

"My god he must be some sort of child prodigy! Gabriel where did you pick this twerp up at?" Asked one people sitting close to the emperor's box.

"Apparently he was Jake the mercenary king's kid. Still I heard he didn't put up much of a fight when he was captured. Interesting." Said Gabriel as some of the near him laughed.

"I guess the initiation broke him! I guess that brought out his latent talent from training with someone so powerful!" Said some as they laughed more and more. I could only sigh since I knew they were right, this last past day had broken me. Force me to become powerful but I didn't care, as long as I was in control of my own destiny fuck them.

"Last one." I said as the child suddenly dropped his dagger and started to run for it as I sighed and looked down to see another dagger on the ground. I just slowly reached down to grab the dagger as I flipped it in my hand a few times. I then raised it above my head and threw it with deadly accuracy as the dagger flew through the air and hit the last child right in the back of the head. He was dead before he even hit the ground as he collapsed forward and rolled a few feet.

 **Ding! New form of swordplay has been obtained!**

 **Swordplay Style: Throwing lv-1 (0%)**

 **This swordplay is not normally used in this world other than assassins of thieves. Enables user to throw daggers, needles, or any sword with deadly accuracy.**

 **5% more accurate when using throwing weapons. (5% more each level)**

 **2.5% more chance to hit a critical area when using throwing weapons. (2.5% more each level)**

 **Ding! [New skill has been obtained!]**

 **Skill: Critical Strike lv-1 (0%)**

 **Increase damage for strikes that land on critical regions of enemy. Also increase chances of obtaining random critical strikes on non-critical regions.**

 **100% more damage when landing a critical strike. (100% more each level)**

 **.5% more chance to get a random critical area. (.5% more each level)**

I didn't even pay attention to these as I looked over the bodies of the children. I knew I should feel disgusted and should be throwing up but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to be disgusted because that would make me weak. That would heighten the chance of me dying so I did no such thing. An emotionless wall was the preferred emotion I was going for.

"I guess this makes me the winner." I said silently as I dropped the rusty sword and as the guards parted a way in their ring around me. However just as I reached the door I heard a voice.

"Boy what is your name?" Asked Gabe as I laughed lightly to myself.

"Perseus, it means destroyer in a different language." I said as Gabe began to chuckle like a mad man as I left the arena. You could say this was the beginning of the slaughter that I would take place in every day for the next six years.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

That brings me to today. Over the next 6 years I didn't stop fighting for a single day. Some days like holidays were the worst, they would force me to fight monsters capture in the forests and local dungeon. Most ranged from lv-50 to lv-60 which for my lv-10 self was too much most of the time I got heavily injured but I managed to kill them. Still that day after I was forced to fight and fight. No matter my injuries I was forced to fight so I started to take care of myself. Thanks to my privilege I was given bandages and low grade medical plants that cost nearly 100 times less than a HP potion.

This got me the very effective Job of **[Medic]** which basically saved my ass a couple times. Still every day injuries or not I fought and fought. I fought ten twenty or even thirty people at once, all of them were branded and I knew each one I killed helped Gabe become stronger. I even fought otherpeople's sacrifices, like a pet facing another pet.

Still I killed and killed soon tens of people turned into hundreds soon hundreds turned into thousands and soon tens of thousands turned into a hundred thousand. Blood ran through my fingers thicker than most soldiers on the battlefields or adventures running in the dungeons. I killed and killed yet I remained monotone about it all, no sad emotions sprouted in me as I did this. It was for survival so why would I be sad?

Yet as I killed my level continued to grow and grow. Self-made quests to kill, killing monsters, killing people, even quests given to me by Gabe to pleasure women that wanted a night with me. To me all it transferred to XP so I did it and I didn't care about the rest, my mission was to become strong so I did. My **[Greek swordplay]** skill helped a lot when I was in a pinch with monsters that were higher level than me. But other than that I was forced to use my **[Medieval Swordplay]** to kill so I could raise it.

With my mindset and constant battle I grew more and more powerful eventually my level stopped growing at an excessive pace. And started to level out even with my XP bonuses at a point I was even looking forward to monster battles yet they were always the same monsters so it got boring. Yet because of my constant battling I acquired two new jobs as well. **[Barbarian]** and **[Warrior]** were my new classes that came along with **[Medic]** , these jobs came along in the first week of being in this arena.

But with these Jobs it allowed me to simply keep my skill points and not spend them, because I knew if I was to break out of this place I would need a massive boost in power so I kept my skill points along with my bonus points. Unfortunately last week I was given a quest to satisfy one of the wives of Gabe's friends. I basically told him to go fuck himself since the women was ugly as fuck, I mean female swamp monster ugly. Afterwards I was punished by a couple hours of and forced to fight a nasty monster.

This monster came from 50th floor of the dungeon and was at least lv-150 probably even higher. Something like that was more dangerous than anything I had ever faced. In face the strongest I had ever faced as an lv-75 Fire Ape and barely made it out alive and that was a week ago. When I killed it I managed to level up after about 4 months of not leveling up. With that level up my stats looked like this.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 12**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Race-Obviously not human but something close**

 **Jobs/Class: (3/3)**

 **Warrior lvl-20 (STR+20, VIT+35)**

 **Barbarian lvl-15 (STR+25, END+15, DEX+15)**

 **Medic lv-7 (INT+7, WIS+17, FAI+7)**

 **Level: 45 Xp: 500/1328800(1/5) =265760**

 **Health 3250/3250**

 **Mana 1500/1500**

 **STR-6(+45+20+25) =96**

 **END-12(+45+15) =72**

 **DEX-6(+45+15) =66**

 **VIT-11(+45+35) =91**

 **INT-20(+45+7) =72**

 **WIS-17(+45+17) =79**

 **FAI-3(+45+7) =55**

 **LUC-19(+45) =64**

 **POINTS- 180**

 **BONUS POINTS-9**

 **MONEY- 0G 0S 100C**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of ? and ?. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth #$$%1^^W%7%78#%72286# $%+\5 $%# $%**

After looking at my stats I decided to not allocate any points or bonus points for the fight unless I knew what I needed. If I needed a massive boost in strength I could do such that. If I needed to be faster than it I could. It all depended on the situation. But with my bonus points I actually have an eye on a certain item. It wasn't the XP boosts of the armor or the weapon, instead I was looking at a skill.

 **[Consumption Absorption]** had me a little confused, I had asked Gaia about it but she said when I get it I will learn. Speaking of the goddess in my head she has been little to no help to me since I got her. Sure she gave me info if I needed it in a pinch of I already obtained it and need some other info about it but if I asked anything pertaining to my future it was off limits. She has also grown more 'emotional' as well which was confusing for me. Sometimes she was happy for me sometimes she was angry at me I didn't get her emotions at all.

"Silence!" I heard a voice yell as I looked up at the emperor's box to see Gab sitting with several of his friends.

"Perseus, there is still a chance for you to take back what you said." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't have said it." I said as people in the crowd laughed I only then looked away from him as I hear yells of anger coming from the female swamp monster. I then turned to the massive pure metal cage that held my opponent. The cage itself looked big enough to hold an elephant from my old world so I knew whatever I was facing it was giant.

"A good response from a good warrior, sad that he is going to die." Said a man beside Gabe who was decked out in military gear and armor. I didn't know his name but I did know he was a seasoned adventurer who was one of the few that caught this beast. When I tried to see what his name and stats were all I got was question marks so there was a high chance he was above level 150 since I got names of at least level 100 people. Monsters were different though I could get names and level date no matter what level they were.

"Indeed." Said Gabe with a sick smile on his face.

"Everyone I bring you all here today to see the last fight of our crowd favorite Perseus the destroyer!" He yelled as the crowd went wild. Sure they loved me but they knew it was time for a new champion so why not make me go out with a bang? So there I stood in front of my doom so to speak.

"He opponent will be a very special beast we managed to get just for today! As you all know monsters are given levels based on their strengths and weaknesses. This monster's level was measured by our best annalist to be that of an lv-187!" Gabe shouted as I shuddered. Surprisingly whatever method they used was basically the same as mine. So whatever level they discovered a monster was then it was spot on.

I don't think my simple leather armor and rusty claymore was going to cut it. But it was all I was going to get from Gabe and his slave drivers. Still I paid it no mind, as long as my blade didn't break I was going to be fine.

"Boy!" I heard yelled at me as turned to see the high level adventure dude in the emperor's box. In the next second something slammed into the ground in front of me as I turned to see a much better in shape sword. It was about twice the thickness of my claymore and in width as well. It even shined lightly as it appeared to be steel.

"I want a good fight so don't die right off the bat." Said the man with a hearty laugh as I glared at him. Still I tossed my rusty sword aside and picked up the one he gave me. Though it was bigger it felt lighter for some reason as I gave it a few test swings as the dust from the ground rolled up into the air. My guess is that it wasn't steel but some other rare metal, maybe even mithril. I just looked up at him and gave him a small node as I used **[Analysis]**.

 **Name: Saints Sword**

 **This sword was owned by Victor Sams and is made of a rare metal called mithril which is one of the 7 rarest metals found in the Grass Plains. This blade is the end of many demons ends and will continue to do so.**

 **Effects: 50% weight reduction, 5% more damage against demons**

 **Damage: 1000-1200**

"It seems our gracious S class Adventure Victor has given our champion a good weapon to battle with! This will make it more interesting! Now guards release the beast!" Gabe shouted as the massive cage split open revealing a monster that was the same size as an elephant. It has scales as large as my fist covering its brown body. It had the head of a dragon but now wings instead on is forelegs were two large wing like flaps that extended from its claws to its elbows.

Its back legs were thick and muscular with a large tail swinging in between them. The thick scales still extending all over its body expect its small arm flaps. Still as it looked down at me it raised itself by leaning back on its hind legs and puffed out its chest. I could even see its chest glow a little as it's brown eyes landed on me as it let out a menacing growl. All in all I knew it wasn't a dragon maybe a subspecies but then I used **[Analysis]** on it.

 **Name: N/A**

 **Age: 1 year**

 **Race: Earth Drake**

 **Level: 187**

 **Health:5,000,000/5,000,000**

 **Mana: 10,000/10,000**

 **STR-?**

 **END-?**

 **DEX-?**

 **VIT-?**

 **INT-?**

 **WIS-?**

 **FAI-?**

 **LUC-?**

 **A race of drake that is found deep in the Gullion dungeon and deep mountain ranges. This particular species is known for its large amount of health and endurance. Its most powerful attacks are its breath attack and its earth magic know as earth tremor. Any attack damage that lands on its scales is reduced by 75%.**

 **Status- It's really hungry and Percy looks like a great meal.**

I just stared at this Earth Drake as I slowly thought to myself.

'Fuck me.' Let's just say I was not looking forward to this fight.

 **QUESTIONS ANSWERS: (Feel free to ask for this chapter as well)**

 **Q: Harem or no Harem? (Anything Relationship really)**

 **A: Haven't really decided yet I was wondering if you guys wanted a harem or not. I was thinking maybe a lone warrior that gets laid a lot but maybe something else.**

 **Q: What about your other stories?**

 **A: To be honest Mr. Nutsofthechest needs a break from them so he will be working on this for a while. Don't ask me how long I have no clue.**

 **Q: What weapons is he going to get?**

 **A: Fuck asking all the hard questions…large sword more than likely but he will get single handed swords and other miscellaneous items…depends on the author's mood.**

 **Q: Possibility of him going back to his old universe?**

 **A: Firstly he never left his universe just his galaxy okay…know your solar system facts.**

 **Q: What about the dirty Angel that nurse Percy back to health?**

 **A: She will pop up in the future don't you worry and she might (more than likely will) become a ship option.**

 **Q: Will we read more than one Reincarnation cycle?**

 **A: I have no idea because I haven't gotten that far yet.**

 **Q: What is my update schedule?**

 **A: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA your funny whoever asked that just think of a number then times it by pie then divide it by 700 then multiply it by the square root of infinity and you have your update times.**

 **Author Note: If you guys are having a hard time imagining Percy's mark just google Brand of Sacrifice you will get your answer.**

 **PS: I changed the name**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"It seems our gracious S class Adventure Victor has given our champion a good weapon to battle with! This will make it more interesting! Now guards release the beast!" Gabe shouted as the massive cage split open revealing a monster that was the same size as an elephant. It has scales as large as my fist covering its brown body. It had the head of a dragon but now wings instead on is forelegs were two large wing like flaps that extended from its claws to its elbows.

Its back legs were thick and muscular with a large tail swinging in between them. The thick scales still extending all over its body expect its small arm flaps. Still as it looked down at me it raised itself by leaning back on its hind legs and puffed out its chest. I could even see its chest glow a little as it's brown eyes landed on me as it let out a menacing growl. All in all I knew it wasn't a dragon maybe a subspecies but then I used **[Analysis]** on it.

 **Name: N/A**

 **Age: 1 year**

 **Race: Earth Drake**

 **Level: 187**

 **Health: 5,000,000/5,000,000**

 **Mana: 10,000/10,000**

 **STR-?**

 **END-?**

 **DEX-?**

 **VIT-?**

 **INT-?**

 **WIS-?**

 **FAI-?**

 **LUC-?**

 **A race of drake that is found deep in the Gullion dungeon and deep mountain ranges. This particular species is known for its large amount of health and endurance. Its most powerful attacks are its breath attack and its earth magic know as earth tremor. Any attack damage that lands on its scales is reduced by 75%.**

 **Status- It's really hungry and Percy looks like a great meal.**

I just stared at this Earth Drake as I slowly thought to myself.

'Fuck me.' Let's just say I was not looking forward to this fight.

 **NOW:**

After my own self-pity party about not wanting to face this I was immediately forced to move, due to a massive claw slamming down on the ground I was just standing on. With a well place roll I avoided the strike that made the ground explode and be thrown up into the air. But as I avoided the flying rocks I was on my feet again as I barely had time to dodge another blow from its other claw as it was coming right for my face.

It seemed like the Earth drake was hungrier than I first thought as I ducked under the blow just barely enough to feel the razor sharp claws trim some of my hair. As I barely managed to duck under his other claw strike by mere centimeters I wasn't fast enough to dodge the massive tail coming my way. It was about as thick as a three to be honest and looked like it was going to hurt, the only thing I could do as it swept right above the ground was block it.

I could only jump into the air at a backwards angle and use the sword as a shield as I tucked my body behind it. Then the tail hit me like a train as I was flung about 100 feet across the arena as I tumbled like a bolder for about 20 feet. Thanks to me being launched many a time in this arena I had gotten used to landing in a role like fashion as I safely returned to my feet after a few more roles. But as I did I coughed out a mouthful of blood that tasted like iron, still I swallowed down the rest in my mouth as I slowly steadied myself.

It was then I took a look at my health.

 **HP 3000/3250**

That tail strike alone was enough to take away 250 health and that was with me blocking with a magical sword and my acrobatics to jump back and to absorb some of the blow. Still that wasn't even the most deadly part of him or her that worried me. If his tail did 250 damage then what kind of damage would his claws do? Or worse yet what kind of damage would his teeth do or even his breath attack and magic do? I could only shiver as I thought about it and tried to formulate a plan to end this thing in front of me.

I was more than likely going to have to use **[Greek Swordplay]** to keep myself alive, kind of obvious there. But with such a large sword it was going to be difficult to meet the prerequisites to even use that swordplay. I would have to use this sword that the adventure gave me with just one hand no matter what. Even if I placed both hands on it once during the battle then there would change to **[Medieval Swordplay]** and **[Greek Swordplay]** would be on a 5 min cooldown.

That is what you could call a major flaw in swordplay switching system but I guess I was going to have to live with it and raise **[Medieval Swordplay]** to the same as **[Greek Swordplay]** if I was planning on using both two handed swords and one handed swords and get the same amount of damage. But I paid that no mind as I focused on the little angrier than usual Earth drake in front of me.

"Roar!" The earth drake shouted as I wiped the blood from my lip as I readied myself my plan slowly forming in my head as I observed my foe. I took a deep breath and charged the drake as I held the Saints Sword in one hand ready to unleash the full power of my swordplay. Thankfully the sword was lighter than my claymore which helped a lot but even with my strength it still felt around 150 pounds and had an imbalance that I didn't like. But then again now was not the time to complain as I ducked under its claw it used to decapitate me with its razor sharp claws

As he did I managed to baseball slide under his swing and get a slash in on his scale covered ribs. As I got my strike off I immediately backed away and was forced to role well mostly jump a few times to avoid the massive ass tail of his. But as I looked at the area I hit I saw a small scratch in his scales that only went down about an inch in the 5 inch thick scales thought it might not look like much it still did damage.

 **[Greek Swordplay] damage bonus! 960% of 1100 damage = 10,560 Damage!**

 **[Greek Swordplay] monster bonus! 475% of 10560 damage = 50,160 Damage!**

 **Earth Drake scale defense reduction 75% of 50,160 damage = 12,540 Damage!**

 **Earth Drake HP 4,987,460/5,000,000**

I stand corrected it really did not do anything to him…I cried inwardly for a second then I recomposed myself a second later. Still I have to admit those dragon scales seem like that can take a beating that is for sure. But I couldn't help but weep a little on the inside as I saw that mass of damage I delivered get cut down like it was nothing as the earth drake's scales did their work.

Fucking dragon species and their born in hacks the sad thing was that this earth drake wasn't even an adult yet! That meant an adult one would be so a whole lot scarier. I wish I was a dragon that would be sweet. Anyways enough time for that I need to move and as I move I mean avoid the sharp claws aimed at my face. Almost as if the drake read my mind it growled at me and tried to hit me again as I dodge a claw that nicked my leather armor. though I didn't get hit my armor was cut like warm tofu. But I had managed to successfully get away from several of its attacks as he just angrier and angrier.

"Hey ugly I am over here!" I yelled as the dragon glared at me as I dodged all of its attacks though impressive I knew it wasn't going to last for long. But it simply let out a roar of rage as it suddenly went airborne as I froze. Not only did it pounce towards me like a giant ass cat but it also created a tremor in the ground with its magic. You could see the ground move like water in a bucket that you just dropped a rock in. It reached me much quicker than the drake in the air.

It was like trying to walk on putty as the ground moved in waves around me. Still I managed to stay standing as the wave approached me as I had surfing skills basically ingrained into me. Thank you **[Muscle Memory]** for how you help me…still giant drake in the air looking to eat me alive.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I found a foothold on one of the waves of earth and jumped back just in time for the drake to come crashing down in an eruption of dust and rock right where I was standing a second ago. But the bad thing was that I was now airborne and the drake seemed to anticipate that so he made his move now. As I saw the claw heading my way I barely had time at slash at its claw to negate some of the force before I was thrown right into a wall of the arena.

As I hit the wall I was lucky nothing broke but the wall as cracks appeared in the stone that the massive arena wall was made of. Still I coughed up a mouthful of blood as my body hurt like a motherfucker. But I managed to slowly pull myself off the ground as I looked up at the HP bar of me and my new nemesis.

 **HP 1900/3250**

 **Enemy HP 4,974,920/5,000,000**

I knew I needed to do something and fast at the rate my HP was heading, just a few more hits d Percy was going to be buried in a mass grave with the other dead slaves. But the drakes level was simply too high for me to handle, so this long ass fight the crowd and Gabe wanted was going to be cut short if I didn't figure something out. So looked at him for critical strike areas anything that was easy to hit as long as I had time.

All my knowledge on dragon like species from my past life flooded in my head as I tried to find a spot to strike at. There were a few spots I knew off like the throat where it glows the brightest and its eyes but that was it. That is when I read the description of his defense again, as I did I smiled like a rogue as I found my weak spot I was looking for.

"Hey dirt breathe!" I yelled as the drake looked from the roaring crowd to me as I grinned at it.

"Come and get me bitch!" I yelled again.

 **Ding! New skill has been obtained!**

 **Active skill: Taunt lv-1 (0%)**

 **Caused the enemy to focus on you and grow angry. Be careful when using!**

 **20% Chance for enemy to focus on you. (.5% more each level)**

 **20% Chance to have enemy grow angry giving you better critical chances. (.5% more each level)**

 **Cost: 200 MP per sentence.**

While the skill was interesting I made the blue pop up box go away as the drake seemed to go into a rage and charge me as I grinned evilly. I didn't move as I stood right by the wall since this was part of my plan, nothing like a last second plan. The drake just roared as loud as it could as I felt my eardrums strain from the sound as it began to charge me. As it did the crowd above me started to scream from their seats as the drake charged the wall. Even if the walls were 50ft high and there was a magical barrier it would still be as scary as shit.

Still as I stood there and readied my sword with one hand the drake rushed me as its once brown eyes were glowing red with hate. Its mouth wide open revealing plenty of razor sharp teeth that looked like they could make short work of my body. But as I looked at the enraged drake I could only chuckle at myself from the effectiveness from the **[Taunt]** skill. I knew I had a knack for pissing people off but I didn't know it was this effective…on second thought I guess I did but I never paid enough attention to realize that I did piss people off this much.

"Roar!" The drake let loose as it bet it was saying 'let me eat you!'

"Now!' I yelled as the drake's head snapped forward as I pushed off the wall and effectively slipped right under its forelegs in a baseball slide fashion. As I did the drakes open mouth only met brick wall as it caused a simple 5000 damage as its face hit it. I wished it was more but that was all I could ask for as my place still managed to work surprisingly. But as its teeth got stuck in the wall as it gave me time to stand up behind its forelegs and whip around.

"All into strength!" I yelled as I finally decided to allocate my skill points and just as I did I got a few new skills along with it. This all happened in a second so it hard to explain but somehow I managed to poor all my points into it while the drake was stuck.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 12**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Race-Obviously not human but something close**

 **Jobs/Class: (3/3)**

 **Warrior lvl-20 (STR+20, VIT+35)**

 **Barbarian lvl-15 (STR+25, END+15, DEX+15)**

 **Medic lv-7 (INT+7, WIS+17, FAI+7)**

 **Level: 45 Xp: 500/1328800(1/5) =265760**

 **Health 3250/3250**

 **Mana 1500/1500**

 **STR-186(+45+20+25) =276**

 **END-12(+45+15) =72**

 **DEX-6(+45+15) =66**

 **VIT-11(+45+35) =91**

 **INT-20(+45+7) =72**

 **WIS-17(+45+17) =79**

 **FAI-3(+45+7) =55**

 **LUC-19(+45) =64**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **BONUS POINTS-9**

 **MONEY- 0G 0S 100C**

 **Ding! 50 base STR reached please pick one of two skills!**

 **Ding! 100 base STR reached please pick one of two skills!**

 **Ding! 150 base STR reached please pick one of two skills!**

 **50 STR skills!**

 **Active skill: Rend lv-1 (0%)**

 **Tear something off from whatever it might be attached to. Simple and easy to use for those dedicated to their muscles.**

 **10 damage x STR (5 more damage each level)**

 **Cost: 10 STR stat each use (1 less STR needed every 5 levels)**

 **(STR stat will return to normal after 24 hours if recovery methods aren't used.)**

 **Or**

 **Passive skill: Ruthless lv-1 (0%)**

 **You don't give the dying any breaks. Deal additional damage to those below a certain percent of health.**

 **10% more damage when skill is active. (5% more each level)**

 **10% health left for enemy is when skill activates. (5% more each level)**

 **100 STR Skills!**

 **Active skill: Overpower lv-1 (0%)**

 **Overpower your enemies with your sheer Strength! A blow so powerful that it sends your enemies flying and effects ones you might not have hit!**

 **100 damage x STR (15 more damage each level)**

 **3 yard effect radius (1 more yard each 3 levels)**

 **Cost: 50 STR stat each use (1 less STR needed every 5 levels)**

 **(STR stat will return to normal after 24 hours if recovery methods aren't used.)**

 **Or**

 **Passive skill: Warriors nap lv-1 (0%)**

 **Naps are great and even the strong realize that! Take a nap of a warrior to recover all STR lost using skills.**

 **2 hour nap for full STR restore (2 minutes less each level)**

 **2.5% chance for full body recover. (2.5% more each level)**

 **150 STR Skills!**

 **Active skill: Herculean Strike lv-1 (0%)**

 **A single point strike that can cleave anything in two! Under this strike many will fall victim because no sword or shield can stop it! Monsters on the other hand…depends. But humans beware!**

 **1000 damage x STR (50 more damage each level)**

 **Cost: 100 STR stat each use (1 less STR needed every 5 levels)**

 **Or**

 **Passive skill: Berserkers Skin lv-1 (0%)**

 **Due to such overwhelming strength your muscles are now a new layer of armor for you!**

 **.1% decrease in damage taken each hit! (.1% more each level)**

As the skills pop up in my face I instantly saw my golden boy and selected him. I could leave the others for later but for right now **[Herculean Strike]** was going to do it. I was a little upset that the name of the strike was related to Hercules the arch nemesis of my best friend Zoe. But I paid it no mind as I filled with surprise as I learned that the skills took stat points to use but I guess logically speaking if you use your strength continuously it would run out wouldn't it?

Still not the time for random thoughts as I activated **[Herculean Strike]** and aimed it right at the earth drakes wings that were not covered by scales. As I did I felt an unfamiliar strength well up in my arm as it felt like it was going to explode my muscles hurt so much. I looked at my arm for a second to see veins pulsing on it as it looked a little gross but I didn't care. A red aura even popped up around it in the second I used it as I slashed down with all my might.

"Now take my furry you dragon family bitch!" I roared as I used my skill.

With an explosion of air around me the blade cut through both the air and the drake like butter as it sliced downwards with all my might. But there was more as the blade move so fast the air seemed to explode outwards as a new 10 foot long and 3 foot deep gouge in the wall had appeared. I was astonished the strike was that powerful but I focused on cutting this drakes fucking leg off.

 **[Greek Swordplay] damage bonus! 960% of 1200 damage = 11,520 Damage!**

 **[Greek Swordplay] monster bonus! 475% of 11520 damage = 54,720 Damage!**

 **[Herculean Strike] damage bonus! 1000 damage x 276 = 276,000 Damage!**

 **276,000 + 54720 = 330,720 damage!**

 **[Critical Strike] damage bonus! 100% of 330,720 damage = 330,720 Damage!**

 **330,720 + 330720 = 661,440 final damage!**

 **Enemy HP 4,313,480/5,000,000**

While the damage was massive the blade of the sword stopped right in the elbow joint of the drake as I failed to cut right through its legs. I inwardly cursed however I wasn't done as I pulled it out of the bloody mess in front of me. By the way let's just say drakes have a lot of veins going through their small arm wings and they gush blood if hit. I looked like Mario I was so red in blood.

But as I ripped the blade out of his now almost cut in half foreleg I instantly selected the first active strength skill I had gotten to possibly choose. But **[Rend]** was the one I chose as I dropped my blade onto the ground and gripped both bloody ends of his elbow that my blade had only managed to cut a little bit into. But as the skill activated I felt a massive amount of strength go to my arms as I let out a roar and began to…well rend his leg from his body.

After a second nothing happened but then I heard tearing noises as the Drake who was still stuck was roaring out in pain as the wall cracked more and more as he struggled to free himself. Though his body was moving viscously and his tail was going haywire I was somehow not being hit as I slowly ripped his right foreleg off his body from the elbow down. With more sickening pops and twists half the leg was finally ripped off the drake's body as blood spurted everywhere from the wound.

 **[Rend] damage bonus! 10 damage x 176 = 1760 Damage!**

 **Triple [Critical Strike] damage bonus! (3 x 100%) = 300% of 1760 damage = 5280 Damage!**

 **Enemy HP 4,308,200/5,000,000**

 **Limb severed! Monster health reduced permanently by 1/5!**

 **Enemy HP 3,446,560/4,000,000**

 **You have caused severe bleeding to enemy! Enemy will lose 50,000 health every minute until wound is closed!**

After I ripped off the drake's arm I felt pretty good about myself. However that feeling was short lived as he finally broke free. As he did he was not happy in the least as I didn't have time to dodge his massive claw. As his remaining claw stuck me I felt several ribs crack and my leather armor was shredded to rags. As I landed my blood rags were stuck with dirt but I didn't care as I coughed out a large amount of blood.

I could feel that I had broken several ribs maybe even more than five as I coughed out another mouthful of blood.

 **HP 200/3250**

 **Alert! You have broken 6 ribs and sustained addition damage**

 **80% decrease in natural healing.**

 **60% decreased in upper body movement.**

 **60% decrease in max mana.**

 **800% Increase in breathing pain.**

 **60% Chance increase of major internal bleeding.**

 **Alert! You have sustained a large flesh wound on your chest!**

 **You will lose 20 HP every minute if bleeding is left alone.**

 **All symptoms will remain the same until medical attention is provided.**

My vision growing hazy as my mind felt like it was hit against a metal wall. Combined with the pain of what felt a billion needles inside my skin, which didn't feel so great together. But as my consciousness waned I slowly looked up from my kneeling position to see the earth drake standing but 30 feet in front of me. Its eyes red with rage as it stump leg was bleeding profusely as the crowd roared in excitement.

"Well fuck." I said as I watched the drake's throat begin to glow red hot as steam began come out from his mouth. I wasn't stupid enough to not know that this was his fire breath, he was getting ready to roast me alive. As I looked around me I noticed my sword was now behind the drake and it didn't seem like I was in condition to eve move properly.

"Looks like this is the end of our young champion." Said Gabe as the crowd roared as the drake was now beginning to let out small puffs of fire from his mouth. Just then he finally opened his mouth as an intense heat began to come out and swell around me. It made the blood covering my skin smell much more foul than it should.

"Haha." I could only laugh lightly as the flames coming from the drake's mouth slowly began to pour out of it.

'If only I had more power, I leveled up so much yet I am still going to die. I guess Gabe was right I am pitiful.' I thought to myself as I silently looked at the wall of fire quickly heading my way.

'Perseus…' Said Gaia in whisper as I heard her tone, it sounded…sad.

'But I guess I can go out in a flash.' I said as I forced myself to stand up as my left arm dangled freely as blood dripped down it. My body groaning as I managed to stand up, my chest full of cuts as more blood formed a river down my chest. As I stood their silently I could only watch the wall of flames until they were 5 feet in front of me.

"Mana pool destinati-." But before I could speak those words a voice suddenly erupted in my head.

'NO! I am not losing you!' Gaia yelled, if you guessed right I was about to detonate my mana pool inside me. Basically it would have turned me into a walking bomb with enough energy to make this entire arena turn into a wasteland. But in an angry voice Gaia stopped me as suddenly windows started to pop in front of me.

 **Alert! A foreign will is trying to control you!**

 **Alert! Due to low power and will the foreign will is now controlling you!**

 **Alert! The foreign will has spent 7 of your bonus points and you have gained the skills [Title and Job King] and [Consumption Absorption]**

 **Passive skill: Title and Job King lv-1 (0%) (Skill levels up every 2 main levels you get)**

 **Become the most powerful in the land that you cross! Carry so many titles they must call you the King! Have so many professions and jobs that there is no other word to describe your profession besides the King!**

 **XP from killing and quests are now applied to jobs and titles!**

 **6 Jobs can be equipped at once (1 more every 2 levels)**

 **3 titles can be equipped at once (1 more every 3 levels)**

 **P** **assive skill: Consumption Absorption lv-1 (0%)**

 **The world is now on your dinner plate! Eat anything you want! Normal food, monster meat, magic spells, even the very iron that makes swords! There is nothing you can't eat, but the more you eat the more power you get and even skills! So consume the world and become the strongest glutton! You won't get full unless you want to and anything you consume now carries a healing or mana replenishing effect!**

 **All skills, masteries, magic, or resistances that you get that you already have that you obtain again are stacked and XP is given to the higher level of the two.**

 **1% of stats from any monsters of another being you eat you get (1% more every 5 levels)**

 **10% chance to gain a skill from any monster you eat (.2% more each level)**

 **-(.3% more for every level a monster is higher than you)**

 **-(.3% less for every level a monster is lower than you)**

 **10% chance to learn non monster skill magic that you eat (.2% more each level)**

 **-(.3% more for magic spells you have low levels of mastery in)**

 **-(.3% less for magic spells you have high levels of mastery in)**

 **10% chance to learn weapon skills/masteries from weapons you eat (.2% more each level)**

 **-(.3% chance from Common weapons)**

 **-(.9% chance from Uncommon weapons)**

 **-(.27% chance from Rare weapons)**

 **-(.81% chance from Epic weapons)**

 **-(2.43% chance from Legendary weapons)**

 **-(7.29% chance from Ancient weapons)**

 **-(21.87% chance from Phantasmal weapons)**

 **?% of your HP or MP is recovered every time you finish eating one full item or monster.**

 **-(1% for a x-small sized object)**

 **-(5% for a small sized object)**

 **-(10% for a medium size object)**

 **-(20% for a large size object)**

 **-(50% for a x-large size object)**

 **-(100% for a massive size object)**

At this point I didn't even have time to blink as Gaia took over my body and spent all my bonus points and got me a skill that I had not a clue about what it did. However as she did suddenly I felt a shiver go through my body as I heard her voice in my head one last time.

'I am sorry but I am going to have you go to sleep for a little.' Gaia said as my vision got blurry as I looked at the fire wall heading my way. Suddenly it was like a massive darkness overcast me as my vision went black, I saw one last window pop in front of my face.

 **Alert! Gaia system has taken over your conscious and has went into defensive mode! [?] is being used by Gaia system for defensive purposes and will be temporarily unlocked. Due to mana needed to use [?] you will experience mana depletion for one month and will not be able to use mana until that time is up. You will take back control in 48 hours!**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

Everyone watch as the flames consumed Percy in an inferno of heat, the rocks around him melted in seconds under the breath of the drake. After a minute the drake finally stopped the stream of fire and let out a roar of triumph as the ground around where Percy once stood was now completely on fire. The flames were 40 feet high as they burned the air as the heat was too much for some people as they backed up from it.

The crowd just cheered viscously as Gabe had a smirk on his face, but as he watched the drake continued to roar out. As he finally finished roaring the Drake seemed to glance down at its still bleeding stub as it then glanced around trying to find its leg. The whole crowd still cheering as the fire continued to burn as Gabe suddenly had a frown on his face.

"Something…isn't right." He whispered as his S rank friend heard him clearly as the two looked at the fire as something started to happen. However they were too late as a tremor ran through the air of the arena as the fire around Percy suddenly pulsed. Even the drake seemed startled as the fire around the area began to swirl around the very center.

Even the drake looked back to see his 40 foot high pillar of fire begin to twill like a tornado. Everyone watched in awe as the fire all began to implode in on itself, but soon a figure began to appear underneath the tornado of fire. All of the fire being funneled right into his mouth as people stared in awe as Gabe and the Adventure both went wide eyed. As soon as he appeared the flames that remained in the air dispersed as Percy suddenly swallowed and then wiped his now chapped lips.

"Nasty tasting, but it is enough." Percy said in an emotionless voice as everyone including the earth drake just starred as Percy's arm suddenly wiggled like a worm as it popped back into place. Even on his bare chest you could see all the cuts closing up instantly. After just a few seconds his body was back to normal but his eyes no longer had pupils but instead they were glowing white.

"W-What?" Asked Gabe as he stared in shock as Percy waved his hand in front of him in a meaningless jester. But as he did the sword that was lying on the ground behind the drake suddenly flew right to his hand as the crowd was at a loss of words. There was really only one word to describe this.

"Magic!" One person yelled as everyone in the crowd began to scream the same thing. Magic was reserved to the privileged and the nobles of this world for a slave to know magic. It was unheard of.

"Why does he know magic!?" Yelled Gabe as he should have known everything about Percy. Just then a glowing mark appeared on his forehead that looked like a small star on his forehead. As it appeared another tremor ran through the entire arena as Percy let out a roar that only added to the intense shaking of the arena. People were now all screaming in fear as Percy continued to roar. The arena was falling apart the shaking was so intense.

"Grimoire!" The adventure yelled as Gabe's eyes seemed to budge out of his eye sockets as he recognized the word all too well. They were one of the few items of this world that held spells that a person didn't need to chant to cast. Not only did they allow a person to cast all spells without chanting they held spells so powerful they were considered forbidden.

Once obtained they would fuse with the host body and form a blood pact, essentially sealing any possible way to steal it other than murdering the person who had it. There was a lot of other information on grimoires but one of the most important things was that there was only 30 recorded books found in the dungeons. That meant that Percy obtained his after one of the apocalypse wizards and witches had passed away or a new one had been found.

"Don't let him escape! I must have that grimoire!" Gabe yelled as Percy finally stopped yelling as cracks had appeared on the arena walls. But just then the drake seemed to see Percy as a threat as it bared its fangs at him as he readied to attack him again. Its tail swishing back and forth as Percy stood in the middle of pool of molten rock, Percy only raised both his hands to the sword above his head.

"Guard kill him! He is going to use a magic spell!" Roared Gabe as hundreds of guards started to pour into the arena as they charged right towards Percy.

"Let this city and its evil return to dust! Earth's Reclaiming!" Percy roared as he slammed the sword right into the ground as a massive magic circle shot out from the place his sword his the ground. But you could see the strain on Percy as his veins started to burst on his skin as blood poured down his arms and face. Still the magic circle grew as Percy coughed out a mouthful of blood as the circle grew much faster.

"Need more mana!" Percy yelled as he waved his hand as the drakes ripped off leg suddenly flew like the sword did right into his hand. In the next instant the guards watched in horror as Percy bit right through the drake's scales and into its flesh. Not even taking time to chew he kept eating and eating until there was nothing left.

It only took Percy a couple seconds to eat the entire 4 feet of scales, bones, and flesh. Thanks to Percy's new skill **[consumption absorption]** allowed him to do this as everything became his fuel source. Even the earth drake watched in horror as its leg was consumed by the feral looking Percy as blood dripped down from his chin as his body healed. As he polished it off he swallowed as the magic circle finally stopped at the arena's edge.

"Activate!" Percy yelled as his skin started to split open and reveal tearing muscles as the amount of mana was simply too much as the spell started to eat away at his physical body. But as Percy collapsed to one knee as exhaustion caught up to him. But as his skin continued to break open and his muscles collapsed under the stress of the spell it finally stopped as the whole magic circle began to glow.

"Need mana and health." Percy panted as Gaia who was controlling him turned to the drake coming his way. As Gaia stayed in control she forced Percy's body to stand up as the ground began to shake and shake. Eventually a crack began to appear in the ground as it shot like lightning through the arena walls and continued to into the city as screams of citizens erupted from it.

At this point the tunnel that led under the arena had collapsed as it pulled a hundred guards with it as Percy stood silently as he looked up at Gabe who was just glaring right down at him. At the same time Gaia who was in control at the moment glared up at the man who had kept her…special person locked up in this place. As she did she controlled Percy to bring his thumb up to his neck and slowly drug it across as Gabe's eyes widened.

"You will pay for what you did to him…slug man." Said Gaia in a whisper as the ground started to crack like a massive spider web as the guards all screamed in terror as they started to fall into the cracks that led to who knew where. Even the drake started to fall in as the ground under his back legs started to cave in. However thanks to Gaia's magic Percy just silently floated a few inches off the ground as she watched the drake breath out streams of fire as it panicked.

"Percy's body isn't going to hold on much longer I need to get him to a safe place. Also he is going to need something to help him regain his health when he wakes up." Gaia said as she looked down at Percy's body to see it still falling apart. As she did she also looked towards the drake who was barely hanging on to the edge of the speeding cracks as she glided forward.

"You will do fine for now." She said as the sword in her hand started to glow a deep blue as a humming noise could be heard coming from it. But with a small arch of her hand the blade descended on the drake's head as it was cut open like a watermelon. Gabe who was still watching was in awe as the blade that could barely cut through the drakes scales before just cut his head right open.

But before he could see any more the place he was standing on finally started to collapse as he gritted his teeth before his suddenly disappeared in a flash as he has jumped away. Even Gaia who was watching him was surprised at the power that Gabe's body had. But she paid it no mind as she reached down and grabbed the now dead drake. As she did a box suddenly appeared in front of her as she stuffed the entire corpse of the drake in it.

This was Percy's item box if you hadn't guessed already and right now it was empty well besides the dead drake body. But in essence this thing could hold the same amount of items as Percy's level so since his level was 45 it could hold 45 items in stacks of 45 and as his level went up it would only increase. But there were still limitations like size of an item so the drake corpse was actually cut up into smaller piece pieces.

It was separated into drake legs x3, tail, body, and head/neck. But Gaia didn't have time to notice as he used the rest of Percy's mana to make him shoot off into the distance. As she did his body flew like a bird as mana supported his body in the air. Still with that Gaia has spent the last of his mana as his body quivered. Thankfully this was a spell that you put in a certain amount of mana and then it goes automatically until all the mana put into it was used up. With the amount of mana that Gaia put in then Percy would travel a good 200 miles before the spell quits.

"Don't worry you are going to be okay I promise." Gaia said as the sword in her hand was also put in her inventory. As Percy's body flew through the air Gaia caught sight of just what the spell she had released was doing. The entire slave city had a mess of spider web cracks below it. Most buildings were consumed by it as they fell into the quickly widening cracks. But as the cracks grew more and more the final part of the spell finally kicked in.

From the cracks that had consumed the entire city dust began to spew out and suddenly in the very middle of the city it began to spiral inward and sink down. Like a massive drain the entire city began to swirl as houses were smashed and destroyed. Nothing could escape it, most of the people had yet to evacuate still some had made it out as they watched their city slowly be consumed by the ground.

In minutes only a few hundred people managed to make it out as the city as the spiral grew more intense and finally reached the out area. Buildings were grinding up into dust and the arena Percy was in was now completely gone. Even the castle with its mighty walls was reduced to nothing, everything was consumed by the cracks and the pit that was quickly forming in the middle. All 30 miles of the city was quickly consumed and in the very middle was a massive pile of rubble and bodies.

But it only stayed there for a minute as the ground under it slowly sunk until the pile was covered up by dirt and was buried deep underground. As the dust settled and everything returned to normal the people who had managed to survive all stared in shock as they looked at the now completely flat area that the city once was. Everything was gone even the wall that surrounded the city was gone, only flat ground now remained.

"Earth's Reclaiming though it is one of the weakest earth terraforming moves I know but Percy's mana could barely cast the spell even with me absorbing 95% of the needed mana from the atmosphere. Even then his body could barely hold together when I absorbed the mana, I was worried his mana channels were going to explode." She said in a worried voice as she turned her attention back to leveling out Percy's exhausted body. His mana channels completely dry as Gaia use natural mana to heal them and make them stronger.

'Thankfully his body did stay intact and living because if it didn't I have a feeling that my existence would be cut to just a few days.' She said, unknowing to Percy was that once he got the **[Gaia system]** he sealed off any chance of her existing if Percy died. If he passed away she passed away that was the gist of it, until she could actually find a body to place her conscious in she and Percy were bound to the same body.

'Now for a nap, Percy won't land for a day and I used too much mental energy trying to control the grimoire inside him. I must say to have a grimoire inside you at such a young age and one as powerful as this one…your birth parents cared for you more than I first thought. But I guess if you ever meet them it will be under circumstances even I could not foretell.'

 **PERCY POV: 2 DAYS LATER:**

I groaned as an intense sensation of pain erupted from my body as I did I let out a scream of panic as it felt like hundreds of needles were being jammed into me at once. As this happened I shot up into a sitting position as but as I did my whole body seemed to cramp at once as I fell right back into my lying down position. My vision was blurry but I managed to see trees around me as my vision focused.

'Where the hell am I?' I asked myself as I slowly sat up as my body slowly stopped cramping. Though the needle like pain wasn't gone it was much less than I woke up.

"Up we go." I said as I slowly managed to sit myself up properly, I didn't even try to stand up as my whole body tingled.

'Good morning.' Said a female's voice.

'Good morning to you as well Gaia.' I said as I looked down to see my body in perfect condition but to be honest I didn't even feel close to what I looked like.

 **You have slept on an uncomfortable surface all HP restored and abnormal stats eliminated due to mana over usage of mana you will not regain any mana for the next 28 days, 8% bonus XP for the next 4 hours.**

'I am afraid to ask how you are feeling.' Said Gaia as I chuckled and looked around me to see nothing but dense trees and shrubs.

'Just knowing that you are actually questioning your actions makes me happy, proves you are maturing as an emotional being. But besides that I am fine…well besides the needles in my skin. Other than that I feel good.' I said as I looked around me.

'That would be your mana channels being slightly fried, sorry about that.' She said as I thought for a second but sighed.

'As long as I am okay I am happy with whatever happened…what did you do by the way? I am wondering what in the world could possibly make me feel so shitty, no offense.' I said as she laughed lightly in my head.

'Extreme magic, let's just say I can't tell you how until you discover what I used for yourself.' She said as I shrugged.

'Fair enough, at this point I figure if you won't tell me there is no point in asking about it. That brings up a question actually, is there anything to eat around here?' I asked her.

'Check your inventory, I stored some food for you I our escape.' She said as I smiled a little. I may have become a cruel and emotionless person on the outside who only desired power. But to my closest friend's well friend at this point I still had many traits that made me who I was before all this happened.

'All I see is…earth drake meat…what in the hell did I miss?' I asked in astonishment as she laughed a little.

'A lot, let's just say the slave capital is…gone from this world.' She said as I was at a loss for words.

'Well…whatever. Anyways I can't eat this, you're not supposed to eat monster meat it will poison you.' I said.

'Not with your **[Consumption absorption]** ability, you remember that much right?' She asked me.

'Yeah I do…thanks for spending all those bonus points.' I said in a snarky voice.

'Stop complaining I helped you live.' She said as I raised an eyebrow at her response.

'Becoming more human each day, I like it.' I said with a smirk.

'Bite me.' She said back in a sassy voice, let's just say this was the best conversation I had ever had with Gaia so far.

'Well if you insist.' I said as I make biting noises as she snorted at me.

'Still you can eat the meat without worry, also you will get a bonus in your stats once you eat the entire body.' She said as I raised an eyebrow as I actually remember that part in in the skill description. As I did I opened up my inventory to see the body parts as well as a certain high class sword in my inventory. Putting the sword aside I chose the smallest item in the storage.

'You know…if it was blue I would be like 300% happier.' I said gazing at the earth drake foreleg in front of me.

'You and your blue.' Gaia said.

'You actually remember that?' I asked her in surprised as I stared at the still fresh drake limb as it dripped with blood. I guess my item storage stopped inside it because this thing was still pulsing a little as it twitched in my hand. While gross I thought of multiple ways to use this time stop in my inventory.

'I have many memories of your blue color obsession, thought useless information to me back when I was evil I now find it kind of funny you still enjoy blue foods.' She said.

'Oh the great and might Gaia finding something funny.' I said with a laugh.

'Yes I did and if don't stop teasing me who knows what else I might do to you.' She said in an eerie voice as I shut up. I was too weak to fight her consciousness back so I silence myself on the topic.

'So it is alright for me to eat this?" I asked her.

'Yes it is, also don't worry about items that you might trade into a guild for money or whatever, anything important like that will be automatically added to your inventory once you finish the item you are eating. So if you eat this legs the important items will all go into the inventory. If you look you will see one forelegs worth inside it already.' She said as I looked. Well she was right there were 5 claws 90 scales and one drake bone inside my inventory, can't see how I missed those.

'So my mouth is like a portal to my inventory.' I said to her.

'In a sense yes it is, but it doesn't work on herbs and food. It only works on monsters drops that you consume when eating a corpse. Also it will give you all the possible drops a monster can give you, regardless of rarity of the drop you will obtain it in the maximum amount that is possible 100% of the time.' She said.

'Wait that is like cheat code central over here! Getting all drops from a monster every time I eat one? That is almost worse than cheats! It almost takes the fun out of hunting monsters to get that one rare drop that you have been hunting for!' I yelled at her.

'Indeed, but do you really care?' She asked me.

'Well…not really. Sounds kind of cool to be honest.' I said as she seemed to give an invisible nod.

'What happens when I decide to not eat a monster I kill?' I asked her.

'Same thing happens normally and the monster dissolves but you only get normal drop rates. The skill only works on monsters you eat, but if you want to increase the rate of rare drops just spend bonus points on the drape rate bonus.' She said as I nodded.

One thing very similar to this world and my old one was when monsters were killed they dissolved but in this world only after 10 mins of being dead did they dissolve. But when they dissolved they gave drop items that could be used for just about anything. But each time I actually killed a monster in the arena this happened but Gabe kept the drop items.

'What about other adventures who have item boxes?' I asked remember that everyone had an **[Adventure Card]** which gave them an item box just like mine.

'Actually your skill doesn't affect this. But all their items in their inventory will drop for you to pick from they will also drop items just like a monster would. Be it a heart, fangs, wings, or just about anything special about them it will drop.' She said as I nodded.

'So basically I got a cheat to enable all drop possibilities come from all monsters and beings as long as I eat them. Everything else is the same.' I said.

'Yep, so that means with all the money you will make you can't be cheap and skip on birthday presents for me.' She said as I laughed. As I did I finally decided to bite into the monster leg as it tasted just like…chicken. Surprised at the taste I continued to eat and eat soon I found I didn't even need to chew or swallow as the meat disappeared in my mouth if I wanted it to. But enjoying the taste of chicken I decided to chew as the taste of freshly baked chicken entered my mouth.

'Not as bad as I first thought, but why the no chew no swallow setting?' I asked as I continued to eat.

'It enables you to eat quickly while in battle or if you are in a hurry, but if you want to enjoy your meal like you are doing then just keep eating like you are doing. But since all this information came up the skill will update.' She said as I raised an eyebrow.

'Update?' I asked her.

'Sometimes skills can evolve on their own and change so they go through an update. If you check the **[Consumption Absorption]** skill it will show the new things it does.' She said as I had to check this out. But just as I did a ding went off in my head.

 **Alert! The skill [Consumption Absorption] has evolved a new ability but to make the skill easier for player to understand it will be separated from [Consumption Absorption] and made into a new skill tab.**

 **Derived Skill: Picky Eater lv. Max (100%)**

 **Derived from: [Consumption Absorption]**

 **Even the greatest glutton in this world doesn't like eating some things. Save all drops from a monster that a monster can drop!**

 **100% chance for monsters to drop all possible drops!**

 **100% chance for special items on named monsters to drop as well!**

'Picky eater?' I asked myself as I bit into the drake leg as I didn't even notice I just bit right through the bone.

'While the name is a little…lame, it works.' Gaia said as I slowly nodded.

'Hmm interesting…so Gaia quick question.' I said.

'Ask away.' She said.

'No offense but I have noticed a considerable difference in your talking, attitude, and simple emotions after you took me over. What happened to make you chance so much?' I asked as I had to get the question off my chest.

'Stuff.' Gaia said as I raised an eyebrow.

'Stuff?' I asked her.

'Y-Yeah. Anyways it is personal so no more asking.' She said as I let a small smile appear on my lips.

'Haha to think the blabber mouth Gaia who didn't even understand person space a year ago would keep something personal to herself…well I will leave it alone. It is your secret so I won't pick at it.' I said as she seemed to let out a breath of relief.

'So where to now?' I asked her as I polished off the entire leg, I guess I was hungrier than I first thought. But even my belly didn't budge as I consumed the entire foreleg, go me. Unfortunately I didn't get the stat bonus until I polished the entire body off.

'Depends what are you plans for the moment?' She asked me.

'Get as strong as possible as fast as possible.' I said simply as she laughed lightly.

'Any reason why other than to kill Gabe?' She asked.

'So nobody can control me ever again. I want enough power to be feared and respected in this world.' I said.

'What about companions? Will you ever try to find your friends who were reborn?' She asked me.

'Maybe I will maybe I won't…I don't want to be selfish and rip them from their new lives but if meet naturally and our destinies collide that is fine as well.' I said as she stayed silent for a minute.

'Well if that is what you want then I don't mind but if you want to get strong fast then you need to get to a dungeon and clear it. But before that you need to get to Gullion dungeon it is the deepest dungeon on record and they still haven't found the bottom. If you want to look for powerful monsters that is the place to be.' She said as I nodded as I stood up.

'Is there any requirements to enter the dungeon?' I asked her.

'There is a few number one you have to be 14 years old or older, number two you have to be in a guild, and third you have to have money.' She said as I sighed.

'How far are aw away from the Gullion dungeon and the city by it?' I asked her.

'Three days walk at most.' She said as I frowned.

'There are monsters in the nearby forest you can hunt for the next two years until you are old enough to enter the dungeon. The guild will also give you quests that you can do even if you can't enter the dungeon that you can gain XP from. All you will need to do is find a place to stay for the time being. I suggest and Inn.' She said as I nodded.

'I don't have much money on me but I guess once I am in the guild I can start earning it. That reminds me did I get XP from the drake that you killed?' I asked her.

'Yep. Also you got some from…other things.' She said as I wondered how much I got. As I wondered I brought up my Stats and I nearly choked on my own breath.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 12**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race-Obviously not human but something close**

 **Jobs/Class: (3/3)**

 **Warrior lvl-20 (STR+20, VIT+35)**

 **Barbarian lvl-15 (STR+25, END+15, DEX+15)**

 **Medic lv-7 (INT+7, WIS+17, FAI+7)**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 55 Xp: 58,760/2,485,800(1/5) =497,160**

 **Health 27500/27500**

 **Mana 13750/13750**

 **STR-186(+55+20+25) =286**

 **END-12(+55+15) =82**

 **DEX-6(+55+15) =76**

 **VIT-11(+55+35) =101**

 **INT-20(+55+7) =82**

 **WIS-17(+55+17) =89**

 **FAI-3(+55+7) =65**

 **LUC-19(+55) =74**

 **POINTS- 50**

 **BONUS POINTS-4**

'Just what in the hell did you do to raise me 10 levels! That's almost like 100 million XP!' I yelled as she let out a small cough.

'Stuff.' She said as I took a deep breath.

'I don't even want to know at this point, just point me in the direction of the city that is by the dungeon.' I said with a sigh.

'Just walk straight for now, also you might want to tear off that slave collar. People will get the wrong idea.' She said as I looked down to see my body was shirtless and only had on a collar.

'Yeah.' I said as I reached up gripped the collar, with ease the collar tore apart in my hands as I was left shitless in the woods. Not the worst place I have ever woken up but it makes the list.

'So how long until I am going to be swarmed?' I asked Gaia who knew well about ability to attract astral creatures in the hordes.

'A couple hours at max, I am sorry but it seems you won't have get any sleep for the next few days.' She said as I sighed.

'Nothing I can do to stop it, but for now let's get a move on.' I said as I started to run through the woods. As I did time passed by quickly as I didn't see any monsters on the way, I didn't even see any animals that weren't monsters.

'This place creeps me out.' I said as the lack of life got to me.

'Just keep going forward don't look around and it won't bother you.' She said as I nodded. However just as I started running again my danger sensor hit me like a lightning bolt as I ducked as fast as I could. I didn't even have time to gain my footing as I tumbled on the forest floor as I quickly got to my feet. As I did I saw the tree that I just ran by had a massive claw mark on it.

Breathing heavy I turned to see a somewhat disgusting sight, there stood a wolf, well an undead wolf. Its flesh was partly gone already and half its skull was revealed as it stood menacingly in front of me. Just then I looked around me to see other dead animals appeared before me everything from elk to bears to wolves were here as their dead corpses and sometimes just bones appeared around me. The setting sun putting this entire area in an eerie glow as I slowly gulped as I used **[Analyze]** on one.

 **Astral Wolf Wandering soul**

 **Age:? Race: Wolf/Astral demon**

 **HP 500,000/500,000**

 **MP 100/100**

 **Lv-105**

I had a good guess about what these were, these were bodies that astral beings took over. You see an astral being is really just a soul that couldn't pass peacefully and lives to torment this plane of existence. Except there is one thing they do enjoy, it is people like me who have the mark of the sacrifice. In the air I even saw mana ghosts flying around the tree tops as they cried out in pain. All their eyes on me as I growled.

"Fine you want to fight! Then bring it on! I will destroy you all!" I yelled as I pulled my 'borrowed' saints sword from my inventory. As I did I about to jump into the crowd and start killing as something popped up in front of me.

 **Alert! Quest created!**

 **Quest name: Survive the night and live to see morning**

 **Tasks:**

 **Live for the night**

 **Rewards:**

 **10 silver coins**

 **100,000 XP**

 **lv-1 magic skill scroll**

 **Failure:**

 **Death and one hell of a mutilated body**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

Let's just say I hit yes so fast I am surprised the screen didn't break. As I jumped right towards the astral soul closest to me, with one swing the sword cut right through it as it let out a cry of pain and dissipated in the air as I grew a wicked smile on my face.

'Now you all can die with him!'

 **Questions Welcome!**

 **Q: Will Percy get his powers back?**

 **A: More than likely because he is going to learn magic sooner or later which is all the elements.**

 **Q: Will there be a list of the races?**

 **A: More than likely but the author is lazy right now and won't do it for a chapter or two. Or I might do it next week, who knows?**

 **Q: Will he get riptide back?**

 **A: No he won't it went down with earth. RIP: Riptide.**

 **Q: Will there be a Harem?**

 **A: Yes there will I already decided on it and I think I am going with the same one as TTCOC with a few adjustments.**

 **Q: Lemons?**

 **A: Just wait young padawan there will be plenty in the chapters to come.**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story and hope you enjoy the others as well. If you have time look at this music video by 'Slightly left of Centre' the songs name is 'love the way you move' I found the song was okay and the video was hilarious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Fine you want to fight! Then bring it on! I will destroy you all!" I yelled as I pulled my 'borrowed' saints sword from my inventory. As I did I about to jump into the crowd and start killing as something popped up in front of me.

 **Alert! Quest created!**

 **Quest name: Survive the night and live to see morning**

 **Tasks:**

 **Live for the night**

 **Rewards:**

 **10 silver coins**

 **100,000 XP**

 **lv-1 magic skill scroll**

 **Failure:**

 **Death and one hell of a mutilated body**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

Let's just say I hit yes so fast I am surprised the screen didn't break. As I jumped right towards the astral soul closest to me, with one swing the sword cut right through it as it let out a cry of pain and dissipated in the air as I grew a wicked smile on my face.

'Now you all can die with him!'

 **NOW:**

I took in long breaths as I slumped against a tree corpses of hundreds of monster drops surrounded me, most of them bones effectively making it looked like a graveyard. Along with the bones were other small items such as claws, horns, copper coins, and ectoplasm. My sword was currently pierced through a skull and a tree 50 feet in front of me. In my hand was a horn from a gazelle like creature that got mixed into the animals. Whatever it was it proved useful for me since I killed a few with it.

Wounds were littering my body in the hundreds as blood covered a good amount of my body, no wounds as deep as the ones I got from the drake but some her bad enough that I needed to apply herbs to them. But to regain some HP I raised the makeshift weapon in my hand to my mouth and took a bite from it. It tasted like dried up jerky to me as I snacked on my weapon, the tough bone breaking easily under my teeth as it was almost as easy as eating a apple. Still as I ate my snack as I watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon as the last remaining astral souls dispersed.

I had killed the last possessed corpse a little bit ago and right now I needed a good nap. But I was too afraid to fall asleep with my HP were it was.

 **Health 900/27500**

Let's just say dealing with nearly 500 lv-100 enemies kind of wiped me out, even if most of them were dead in two or three hits I still had to dodge and retreat. I wasn't used to facing so many enemies by myself, normally I had a friend with me or some sort of invulnerability. Still I was forced to admit that I was lucky to survive the night.

I was also lucky my HP had gotten a bonus after Gaia had taken control of me. She said it was something to do with the size of my mana channels in my body which apparently increase HP and MP when they grow larger. After using them to the point in which they almost broke they healed and came back nearly 4 times stronger. Now my HP goes up 500 each level and MP goes up 250 each level and amounts can go up more and more.

Also another thing I noticed while killing all the stupid astral monster was that the brand on my chest bled when they were around me. I guess you could call it my early warning system for astral beings and **{empowered}** since I felt a slight tinge of pain when it bled. But as I munched on the horn in my hand and stared at the sun I slowly sighed.

"Still 500XP each still kind of sucks." I said remembering the pitiful XP each of those astral beasts gave me. Even killing 500 wasn't enough to level me up once so I was down in the dumps seeing as I didn't level up.

 **Quest: Survive the night and live to see morning. Complete! Awards will be given in a second!**

I blinked a few times staring at the box as I had completely forgotten about the quest to survive the night. But after a second something to appear in front of me, 10 small silver coins dropped in front of me and a scroll tied with a simple string. But as I waited there was still no level up signal as I sighed.

'How much XP more do I need?' I asked myself as I brought up my XP bar for my main level.

 **Xp: 408,760/2,485,800(1/5) =497,160**

"So close." I grumbled as I looked at my loot after I polished off my gazelle horn and got back 5% of my health. After I swallowed the last bit of that no pop up sounded so I guess there was so skills with the horn but then again I didn't suspect much from it. I then looked towards my loot first things first the silver coins went into my inventory.

Thankfully coins went into a special place so they didn't take up space in the inventory. But after that was done I looked at the plain ass scroll in my hand, actually it was more like a piece of paper rolled into a cylinder.

"Hmm." I said as I slowly undid the string holding the lame scroll together. The second it did a screen suddenly popped out in front of me.

 **lv-1 magic scroll opened. Please select one skill to level up one time.**

I was surprised to say the least, an item that instantly lets me level up a skill, who didn't want that? But as I looked at it I started to think about what skill to level. I knew I couldn't just waste this so I had to choose wisely. So I asked the smartest person I knew at the moment, even if she was useless most of the time.

'Any ideas?' I asked Gaia who hadn't spoken for the last few hours.

'I would use it on your **[Consumption Absorption]** skill, but then again it could be useful for higher to level skills so maybe your **[Ancient Greek swordplay]**.' She said as I slowly nodded seeing her point.

'Hmm…I think I will save it, who knows what kind of skill I will get and I just happen to need it for it. Maybe if I get a few more magic scrolls later I will use it on a skill, for now I will save it.' I said as she seemed to nod.

'Your choice.' She said as I nodded and retied the string on the scroll as the box disappeared. As it did I put the magic scroll back in my item box and slowly stood up. As I did I slowly stood up and stretched my aching body as I heard cracks and pops.

I then watched most of the wounds on my body slowly closed up as most turned into faint red marks. It was weird seeing my flesh grow back so fast but I didn't mind as I looked at the larger ones which turned into thin scratches as I sighed. Thankfully none of them went more than more than one fourth an inch deep.

"Everything seems okay but I will need more time to heal." I said to myself as I stretched and slowly started to gather my loot that I had neglected to pick up. As I did pick up all the items that Gaia sometimes had to point me towards I was left with this loot. All in all most of it seemed useless but I guess they had to be useful since I got a sale price on it. In total these were the items I got.

 **Common Item: Animal bone** **x 345**

 **Simple bone from a random animal that can be crushed and made into fertilizer or made into decorative items for weird people.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: 1% HP regenerated**

 **Sell price: 3 copper**

 **Common Item: Wolf claw** **x 24**

 **A wolf claw that might be used in decorative items or magic spells. Can be crushed into powder to use in certain potions as well.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: 1% HP regenerated**

 **Sell price: 10 copper**

 **Rare Item: Ectoplasm** **x 89**

 **This mystical substance can only be obtained from killing astral beings or ghost like monsters. Used in magic spells, potions, smiting process, many other process.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: Heals 250 HP and MP instantly + 1% HP regenerated**

 **Sell Price: 2 Silver**

As I finished gathering all my loot including the random copper coins some of the monsters had dropped I now had 10 silver and 892 copper coins. I didn't know how much this was in this world but I had a good guess based on some goods I had seen Trista buy. Still I needed more information if I was going to do anything in this world. Being forced to fight for 6 years kind of puts a damper on your knowledge of this world and just about everything else.

I had the basic info from Trista but nothing more than simple things like some nearby towns and stuff let alone drop items. I was more or less a blank sheet of paper looking for information to be given to me. Gaia was of some help but she had been acting weird latterly so I stopped asking her questions unless absolutely necessary. Plus I wasn't up for a 3 hour explanation on money.

After taking a look at my inventory full of bones, claws, and green goo and drake scales and claws as well as a few other things from the drake and herbs I had gathered. But I now had 25 stacks of 55 of random stuff I could still put in my storage. Happy that I had so much room left even after picking up so much useless loot I started on my way to the city. Also a new piece of information the city near Gullion dungeon just happened to be the capital of this place called the grass plains.

This capital also happened to be the largest city complete with several other smaller cities surrounding it. After walking for about 4 hours I started to finally start to feel the effects of last night on my body. Thankfully I had found a road and had to rest on the side of as my muscles started to cramp, I took out a chunk of the drake's back leg and started to eat part of it.

'So which one do we visit first? I feel that if we visit a smaller city first then it would be better.' I said to Gaia. As I took a bit of the leg.

'Indeed you could use it to gather information, it's not like you have Wikipedia like source with your or anything.' She said with sass as I smiled.

'You humor me. Also I bet if you asked you a question you would just say something along the lines of I am not powerful enough or I should just wait and I should figure it out myself. Some sort of Wikipedia you are.' I mumbled the last part but I heard an angry humph from her.

'I am just making it so you actually have to seek out knowledge for yourself. I would be detrimental to tell you everything at once, simply too much stuff to focus on at once.' She said.

'Well I am following my plan and visiting one of the smaller cities first, gather some info and then heading into the capital and then visiting the Guild.' I said.

'Fine with me.' Gaia said in a grumpy tone.

'Good now I think I should take a small nap, good thing I picked up **[Warriors Nap]** because I need to rain some STR.' I said in my head as I put back the quarter finished back leg as I looked around me as I found a secluded spot as I slowly sat down with my back to the tree. But just as I was about to get comfortable and close my eyes I heard sounds in the distance, I only sighed to myself as I looked towards the sound as I pulled out my sword.

'Wait a moment.' Said Gaia as I stopped as I was about to leave the brush surrounding me.

'What is it?' I asked her.

'I sense a large mana source in that direction…it isn't human but it isn't a monster either. I guess it must be a high level adventure of a different species.' She said as I thought for a second.

'Bandits?' I asked her.

'No…they have much higher mana levels than any bandits would. I am guessing it is a caravan of witches or wizards.' She said as I raised an eyebrow.

'What is their average level and age?' I asked her.

'For the lower mana power mana sources maybe around 18 to 20 years old and average level is 60 to 80. But the massive mana source their age is about 45 and their level is around 600 to 650 maybe even higher. They must be a grand wizard.' She said as I let out a whistle.

'Any chance they are friendly?' I asked her.

'75.35% chance.' She said as I nodded, I liked those odds. Also let's just say as it is simple information that is needed at that moment is where Gaia's forte lies. Like she said as long as the information is pertaining to the instant I needed it she would give it to me.

'How about we go say hello.' I said as I put away my sword and looked down at my body. Since I was still shirtless and looked like I had just been in a fist fight with a rose bush I think it would be enough to attract some attention to myself. With ease exited my hidden spot and stepped out onto the side of the road. As I did I sat down and simply waited as I pretended not to hear the horses and carriages coming.

"…" I then heard voices as I turned my head towards the incoming carriages. As I did I was stunned to see the most expensive carriage I had ever seen. That is coming from someone who was forced to 'accompany' many wealthy individuals. It was simple but even then it looked fancy as it had blue tinted walls and golden trim. But the designs with the gold were beautiful to say the least, it even had pearls embedded in the walls.

The others were not as fancy as they were simple blue and golden edges. There were no complex designs like the fancy one. But as I stared at them they all slowly came to a halt right in front of me as I looked up to see one of the carriages windows open revealing several faces of young adults in fancy robes.

"Hey you!" I heard as I looked up to see a male as he stepped out of one of the less fancy carriages. I decided to take a peek at his stats to see what I was dealing with, as I did I inwardly laughed at him.

 **Name: Bobby Billiards**

 **Age: 20**

 **Title: None**

 **Race-human**

 **Jobs/Class: Wizard apprentice (no bonus)**

 **Level: 60**

 **Health 9,000/9,000**

 **Mana 12,000/12,000**

 **STR-20**

 **END-41**

 **DEX-30**

 **VIT-25**

 **INT-70**

 **WIS-80**

 **FAI-35**

 **LUC-10**

 **STAT- Basically a young stupid noble. No other information is needed.**

"Bobby don't." Said a females in a knowing tone as the male scoffed and walked over to me. Just from his wizard robes and face I could tell he was a young noble. But his robes were the same as all the others that were looking at me. I guess they were from sort of school.

"What are you doing here? I presume begging? If so I will give you a silver coin if you clean my shoe." He said in a snarky tone as I rolled my eyes.

"Nobles." I said as his eye twitched as he glared at me.

"You looking to die? Because I can kill you right here and nobody will care." He said as he raised a short staff which I had come to recognize as a wand.

"Oh? You think you can kill me with such little mana?" I asked him as he was about to cast something when a clear female voice sounded.

"Bobby I what are you planning on doing? I believed that I taught you better than to attack out of spite but I guess I was wrong." Said a female's voice that sounded like smooth rippling water like it was right beside my ear, I turned to find nobody as I then turned to the fancy cart guessing the female was in there. She must have been the high level adventure.

"I-I was…he…n-nothing. I wasn't going to do anything." He said in a grumble as he glared at me. Still I felt the invisible gaze of the teacher on me as I smirked at bobby as I decided to speak.

"Be a good boy and listen to your teacher, go back to your cart." I said as Bobby's eye twitched madly as I watched his hand tighten around his wand.

"Brave for a barbarian…" Said the female's voice as I frowned a little as Bobby slowly walked back to his cart as his fellow students laughed at him.

"Says the witch." I said as suddenly I got a deadly feeling behind me as I slowly turned to see a 2 foot long arrow made of a glowing substance silently floating behind me. The tip was then slowly pushed up against my head as I didn't dare move even as blood slowly dripped from the point it touched me.

"Say that again boy?" She asked me as all the students mumbled incoherently.

"I meant to say what a privilege it was to meet such a strong wizard." I said as Gaia seemed to sigh in my head.

'Trouble magnet, still not strong enough.' She mumbled to me and sighed.

"May I ask you to not threaten this young man's life?" Said a voice that sounded just like Gaia's in the air as it vibrated just like the women's. As this happened the arrow seemed to shudder as I guess the women was surprised.

"Oh my…a mana spirit?" Said the women.

"Indeed, I was entrusted to this young man by his parents and I have been protecting him since he was born. I ask you to please not hurt him, if you need a sort of compensation for his rudeness he does have a few things that might be of use to you." Gaia said as the arrow stayed put a few inches from my head until it disappeared like a wisp of air.

"I do not need any sort of compensation from him, if what you say is true then I suspect his mana is more than the average person? To support a spirit's mana is very difficult even for 30 years old and her is a 12 year old one. He must have amazing amount of mana." She said to Gaia.

"Indeed but he has not formal training in the arts mana, if you would like he can become a student at the school I presume you teach at?" She said.

"What!" Shouted a voice from a carriage as everyone turned to see Bobby come from the crowd of students that had exited their carriages.

"I am of noble blood and even I barely passed the test to get into my school!" He shouted as everyone looked back at me.

"Silence yourself of you will expelled!" Shouted the voice as Bobby instantly shut up.

"You, boy…you have no knowledge of mana correct?" She said.

"I know of it but I have never used it." I said which wasn't lying since I actually never had, after a few seconds the women seemed to be thinking for a minute.

"Hmm…" She seemed to think for a minute.

"Ma'am if I may." Said Gaia.

"Yes?" The women asked.

"Recently I was forced to take over his body to protect him from a high level monster that managed to make it out of the dungeon. Due to the high level spell I was forced to use to save him his mana channels were shot and he won't be able to use mana for at least a month. I ask if you are going to test him to take him with you to the academy and let his recover. Once he is recovered then you may test him." She said as the women seemed to think for a minute.

"Alright I will allow it, once his mana returns I will test him. Until then he will stay in the academy." She said calmly.

"Teacher!" Bobby yelled.

"Silence! Two weeks suspension! Once you obtain a higher rank 1 spirit like he does I will listen to you!" She yelled as Bobby seemed to cry like a little girl. Whatever this suspension was it must be bad. Still I had no idea how she got a rank 1 spirit from so little info we gave her. I guess Gaia taking over my mind and performing high level magic was something only rank 1 spirits can do.

"Thank you…" I didn't know her name.

"Miss. Night." She said as I nodded.

"Thank you Miss. Night." I said as I stood up and bowed to her carriage.

"Unfortunately there are no carriages with empty seats so you are going to have to walk beside us." She said to me.

"That is of no issue." I said as I walked towards the carriages as one of the students stopped me. He seemed to be about 18 as he tossed something towards me. As I caught it I saw it was a simple white shirt. Surprised to see such a nice shirt I gave him a nod as he didn't even return it as he returned to his carriage. As he did I manage to use **[Analyze]** on him.

 **Name: Alexander Griffon**

 **Age: 18**

 **Title: Young Genesis (+10 to all Stats)**

 **Race-human**

 **Jobs/Class: Wizard apprentice (no bonus)**

 **Level: 90**

 **Health 67,500/67,500**

 **Mana 45,000/45,000**

 **STR-40 (+10) = 50**

 **END-80 (+10) = 90**

 **DEX-45 (+10) = 55**

 **VIT-50 (+10) = 60**

 **INT-160 (+10) = 170**

 **WIS-170 (+10) = 180**

 **FAI-70 (+10) = 80**

 **LUC-40 (+10) = 50**

 **STAT- ?**

I was astonished to see such high stats and wondered how he got such high ones but I gave it very little thought as I threw on the shirt which stung a little on my wounds but I didn't care. As I put it on everyone was looking at the back of Alexander as he silently sat in his carriage as I inwardly smiled at myself.

"Thanks I guess." I said as I jumped as I lightly landed on the roof of a carriage as everyone looked at me funny. I then silently laid down on the roof as I finally decided to get in my nap.

"You going to be okay up there?" Asked one of the students.

"I will be fine, plus your teacher did say there were no seats so I will stay up here for the time being." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Your choice." They said back as everyone reloaded into the carriages as Bobby sulked into his. With that everyone was off again.

'I feel this was your plan the whole time.' I said to Gaia.

'W-Whatever are you talking about?' She said with a stutter.

'Sigh…if you wanted me to go to school all you had to do was ask, besides I was thinking I was going to have to learn magic somehow and what other way to learn it then go to school for wizards? Besides I had a feeling that simply hunting monsters and going on quests from the guild wasn't going to cut it. I needed a place to truly train, if I could train then I had a feeling my stats would rise as well so it was worth it.' I said.

'Okay maybe I did want you to go to school, not only to get strong but another reason.' She said as I raised an eyebrow.

'This academy specializes in many different spells and talents. Not only does it have a wizard program it also serves to teach many beast tamers, warriors, alchemists, and even dark magic users. If you are looking for any type of skill, be it magic to beast taming, then this is the place to learn it.' Gaia said.

'Well I can't say that it will be bad, plus the more skills I know the more power I will have in the future.' I said back to her.

'Also you might gain a few powerful friends.' Gaia said as I laughed.

'We will see, but for now I think I only need one friend.' I said.

'Who might that be?' She asked me in a curious tone.

'Why you of course.' I said as she suddenly went quiet as I had no way of telling what she was thinking.

'So I am your friend?' She asked me as I mentally laughed.

'Why wouldn't you be? We have been together for a long time and you know what I do actually enjoy your company. Makes me feel at peace that I have someone I can talk to from my old planet.' I said back as she seemed to laugh a little.

'Well I guess that is okay as well, by the way when you start learning skills in the academy see if you can learn spirit skills. If you do there is a chance you can form a body of pure mana for me to use. That way I would be in the physical plane and I can give you physical lectures about things.' She said with a small laugh at the end as I smiled.

'Sounds…fun. But for now I think I am going to nap, please alert me if someone is trying to reach me.' I said as slowly let my mind drift into darkness.

 **Passive skill [Warriors nap] activated! 2 hours until process is done. If nap is disturbed before time is up effectiveness will be cut in half and cannot be used for the next 24 hours!**

 **LINEBREAK: Nighttime same day**

 **You have slept on a comfortable surface all HP restored and abnormal stats eliminated. Due to mana over usage of mana you will not regain any mana for the next 27 days, 8% bonus XP for the next 4 hours.**

"Barbarian boy." I heard someone say as I slowly opened my eyes. After my nap was finished I had decided to stay on the top of the carriage and sleep for the day. As I opened my eyes I saw an orange sky above me as birds slowly flew over it.

"Hmm?" I asked as I slowly rolled to my side to look over the edge of the cart to see a couple students sitting around a campfire as they cooked something in a big pot.

"Foods up little barbarian." Said a female as she looked up at me. As she did she held a bowl of stew in her hands as I glanced at it.

 **Common item: Dangerous Potato Stew**

 **Just your average stew but with an added bonus of laxatives, do not eat unless you want to poop your pants.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: Heals 100 HP + 1% HP regain + Runny poop for 24 Hours**

 **Cost: 10 copper**

"I can smell the laxatives from here. Try again next time." I said as looked at her face as it changed quickly into one of anger as her head snapped in a certain person's direction.

"Bobby did you mess with my stew! I swear if you did I will rip your dick off!" She yelled as said person flinched as the women marched her way over to the block head.

"W-What are you talking about? Didn't touch your soup!" He said as she just glared at him like a fierce tiger. What a funny bunch of kids. Wait what did I just say? Oh right I am technically 76 years old mentally so I guess it works out.

"If you didn't then you would be fine with eating some right?" She asked as his eyebrow twitched.

"I-I have to pee!" He yelled as he stood up and dashed away as the women growled and threw the stew at him as it sailed perfectly through the air and landed right on his head. This effectively made him trip and face plant on the ground.

"Hmph! I hope that medicine dissolves in your skin!" She let out an angry sigh as Bobby laid there twitching on the ground.

"Would you like another bowl Mr. Barbarian?" She asked me as I felt my own eye twitch. This women was fierce.

"Please call me Percy, Mr. Barbarian is my father's name. Also I am fine I don't need any stew, you can say I don't trust your stew anymore." I said with a small hint of humor.

"Oh? Seems Barbarian Jr is smarter than I first thought, also I really didn't mean to poison you. It was that idiot's idea and if you mess with my food you get hit. Also I don't blame you, none of us thrust you either, you have to earn that." She said as I laughed as everyone was looking at us.

"Indeed to earn ones trust it a difficult task, the person I trust most is your teacher at the moment." I said glancing at the silhouette of a women in the fancy carriage.

"Oh? So you're into older women are you?" She asked me as I ignored the question.

"Or maybe you like younger women?" She asked in a childish voice as I glanced at her as she was striking a pose.

"You're not fooling anyone Samantha, you may be 18 but you are older than him ." Said a new voice as I turned to see Alexander slowly eating his stew as she growled at him.

"Indeed." I said as she glared at me and stormed off, effectively stepping on Bobby's toes as she went past him.

"You're tough to get along with." Said Alexander as I laughed.

"Indeed I am, after what I have been through you learn to not trust a lot of people. Plus I have a tendency to piss people off so I try not to talk to them." I said as I opened up my inventory and took out a potato I had managed to find in the forest beforehand. I then started to much away on it as I looked up at the sky above me.

"Night is close." I said as I felt a small ache in brand as I quickly ate my potato. As I finished it I slowly sat up and looked at the dense forest around us as I saw multiple eyes in the ghost shadows of the trees.

"Hmm…what to do." I said as I looked around and stood up as I stretched a few times. As I did people glanced up at me I looked around slowly. My body was back at peak performance but I didn't know what to do with all these people around me. Sure I could leave them but if I did I had a feeling that I would regret it in the future.

"Hey." I said as everyone turned to me as I stared at the fancy carriage.

"Is there any way to set up a barrier around this place? I feel many restless spirits around us." I said as all the students looked around us as they started to see the astral spirits in the trees. Thankfully there was no possessed animals yet.

"Indeed there are many spirits a barrier would be a good idea…but I unfortunately don't have any items that will make a barrier to last for the night." Said Miss. Night as I thought for a second.

"What kind of items would you need?" I asked her as there were laughs from the students.

"Like the barbarian would have such expensive items on him!" Yelled one of them as I didn't pay attention to them.

"Any items would work it is simply the durability of the item. The better the item the better the barrier." She said as her voice flowed over all of us.

"How many items and what rarity would you need?" I asked her.

"6 items all of rare rarity." She said with ease as I remembered a certain item in my inventory which now numbered in the 700's. With a flick of my hand I sent several of the epic level items towards her. With ease they flew right over to her and stopped a second right before they reached her carriage as they floated there for a second.

"My goodness, for such a barbarian to carry items. I am impressed, these will do splendidly." Said Miss. Night as her students looked at the items floating in front of her carriage. They all gaped at the sight in front of them.

 **Rare item: Earth drake scale**

 **A scale from the toughest species of drake. When a drake is born their scales will harden till the point in which they are the same as diamonds. Drake's scales will never grow harder or softer for their entire life.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: .0001% chance to gain drake skin skill + 1% HP regain**

 **Cost: 2 gold**

Everyone looked at me like I was insane as I sat back down on the top of my carriage.

"Were in the hell did you get such precious materials?" I was asked by a few of them as I sat there silently.

"I guess you obtained these when your spirit killed that beast that forced your mana channels to be shot?" Asked Miss. Night as I nodded.

"Indeed." I said simply.

"If your mana channels could handle a spell that could kill an earth drake in one hit you are indeed special. Though you might be special you are still a barbarian in my eyes." Miss. Night said as I chuckled lightly, somehow getting used to the title of barbarian from these people.

"Fine but set up the barrier." I said as she let out an 'hmph'.

"■▲■, ▲▲●, ●■▲… **[Spirit Barrier]**!" As she spoke while I heard the words it sounded like a song to me, this must be a spell chant. But as she spoke the scales flew into the air as and a large pentagram began to appear in the air. In the next second the scales were in six separate places around the camp, five points around the camp and one in the very middle. As it was complete the pentagram star points met the scales and the barrier wall slowly rose into the air.

The wall was glowing a faint blue color and seemed to give off a warm glow as everyone awed at its impressiveness. As it did this all the souls made angry faces and went away, I could only feel hint of a gaze on me as I glanced at the silhouette in the fancy carriage.

"This should hold for a week or two maybe even longer if I strengthen it. I can even take it down and reuse it if I please, I think it will work perfectly as a barrier for traveling. Still such splendid materials…you wouldn't happen to have more of those would you?" She asked me.

"It will cost you." I said as I could almost feel her raise an eyebrow.

"How much?" She asked me.

"How much is two years tuition for your academy?" I asked her as everyone was still admiring the witch's impressive barrier.

"Depends, each course costs a different amount. But for the wizard course it is 50 gold for a year. If you looking at all the courses for two years….hmm…a little under a 1000 gold." She said.

"Okay." I said as I reached into my inventory and pulled out 500 earth drake scales as they appeared in a very large bag the size of well…me. As I pulled it out I dropped it over the side of the cart as it landed heavily on the ground.

"Two years tuition for all courses. There is also a thank you for picking me up when you did." I said as the bag split open revealing hundreds of earth drake scales as everyone's mouth dropped open. As it did the broken bag suddenly floated over to the carriage as the door opened quickly and then close, so fast that even I couldn't see anything. After a minute everyone heard laughing coming from the cart.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked one of the students as they sighed and looked up at me.

"She likes money…a lot. What exactly did you give her besides the scales?" They asked me.

"Well I gave her…"

 **Epic item: Earth drake bone marrow** **x 16 ounces**

 **Bone marrow from an earth drake is a very rare item that can be used in many different ways such as potions and spell formations. It is extremely hard to obtain and is said to be one of the rarest items a person can get from earth drake. There is even a legend that if someone consumes this they have a chance of acquiring the bones of an earth drake.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: .000001% chance to gain drake bones + 1% HP regain**

 **Cost: 50 gold for half an ounce**

"…something special." I said I said as her laughter continued.

"I don't see what a barbarian like yourself could give her to please her so much." Said Bobby.

"Well if he has drake scales in such quantity then maybe he had luck like the heavens and obtained an epic rarity item." Said Alexander as I laughed.

"Like a barbarian like myself would have such precious item. Who do you make me out for some rich person? I may have a class1 spirit but I am not that lucky." I said as I laid back down on the roof of the carriage and closed my eyes.

"Great he is just accepting the insult now." Said one of the students.

"Well I am barbaric. If you want I can go outside the barrier and show you." I said with a smirk as everyone looked outside the barrier at the glowing eyes of the ghosts.

"Tell me again why you accepted him?" Said Alexander to Miss. Night.

"Anyone who can support a class 1 spirit's mana consumption is worth raising. Besides I had a feeling if he had such a good spirit and if his story played out then he was bound to have some good drops on him." Said Miss. Night with a laugh.

"So there are people like you in this plane as well." I said to myself.

"Well money is a form of power so I can't say I not like that as well." I said again as a trace of a smile on my lips. Somehow I had a feeling that I and Miss. Night were going to get along really well.

 **LINEBREAK: 1 day later**

"Hey Mr. Barbarian hop off the roof we are almost as the city." I heard a Miss. Nights soothing voice as I was forced to open my eyes. As I did I could only sigh, somehow I was starting to enjoy the sound of her melodious voice. I had currently changed carriage roofs to Miss. Nights, the students weren't happy but I didn't care about them.

"My name is Percy get it right." I said as I closed my eyes again.

"Haaa…so rude. Why did I take you with us?" She asked.

"Because you like money." I said.

"Indeed I do enjoy money as does everyone but not as much as some." She said with a sigh.

"You're not wrong, still you set a horrible example as a teacher." I said as she laughed.

"Haha! I have never been told that by anyone who has lower status than me. Also there are worse teachers than me at the academy if you still planning on taking all courses possible then you're going to have a fun time with the dark arts teachers. She is a real shy lady but when you make her mad…let's just say that I am looking forward to when you do." She said with a laugh.

"You must not have a lot of friends." I said to her.

"Right back at you. Also I would hop down if I were you. The guards will be in a panic if see you up there." She said as I sighed and slowly sat up and rolled off the carriage. As I did I landed lightly on the ground and started to walk alongside the carriages with the guards.

"You're no fun." I said with a yawn as my stretched slowly.

"So what are we doing once we arrive in the city?" I asked her.

"I must report to Academy about the students I went to pick up and which tests they are going to take. I also need to tell them about you as well, in the meantime I suggest you go to the adventurer's guild and get your guild card and exchange any items you may have on you. Or put them in the adventures bank to keep them locked up, the school doesn't allow any monster drops in its gates anymore. Let's just say there were gambling problems a few hundred years ago." She said as I nodded.

'Gaia can you make it look like my inventory is empty of monster drops?' I asked her.

'Yes I can, but actually there is a hide button on your inventory so nobody can see it. But if you want me to double up on it I can hide it.' She said as I nodded as I opened my inventory to see a hide all button as I pressed it as everything turned transparent in my inventory. I decided to leave the foods and extra clothes I received from Miss. Night visible as I clicked on the unhide button on them. Once all my drop items were hidden away I decided what I was going to sell at the adventurer's guild.

"Sound nice, maybe I will make a nice amount of money." I said as thought of amount of money I was going to get.

"So I have a question." I said as Miss. Night seemed interested.

"How much can a silver buy me?" I asked her as she suddenly coughed in surprise.

"What?" She asked me.

"I am just asking how much a silver can buy me and what are some prices of simple items that I might need." I said as she started to laugh for a minute after she finally calmed down she sighed.

"About 10 silver is enough to support a normal family for about a year if they don't spend on anything unnecessary. The currency goes like this as well. One gold is equal to 100 silver and one silver is equal to 100 copper. There is also a higher currency than gold called white gold which one is equal to 100 gold and then platinum which one is worth 100 white gold." She said as I liked the base 100 system they had going. Still I felt that a platinum was something that only countries exchanged with each other. Almost like a billion dollars trades back home.

"But I don't think a barbarian like you will ever see one of those." She said.

"Didn't I just give you enough drop items for several white gold?" I asked her as I bet her facial expression froze right there.

"Umm…oh look the gate!" She said frantically as I rolled my eyes. As I did I looked ahead as I froze in place as the carriages kept going. This place was massive and I don't mean like twice the size of slave capital. I mean twenty to thirty times larger than that city, thanks to our elevated position from coming out of some mountains I could truly see just how large this place was.

Several massive rivers and maybe thousands of smaller ones ran through its walls, most the size of the Mississippi and some even larger. Along its left edge ran what looked to be a massive lake or even an ocean as I saw thousands of boats sailing across it. Some were even floating in the air above it. I couldn't even see the end of the shore line as the city went on forever, the wall surrounding it was just as bit large than the slave city but there were rings of walls slowly leading inward.

Villages with vast green fields were present and even castles in each ring. But in the third ring I saw something larger than any castle or building right until the 12th ring. It was a building that reached for the sky, it looked like Hogwarts but way bigger. Around it were floating objects each held up by a magic circle. Many were platforms which seemed to hold vegetation and had fields to practice certain magic on. There were even several story buildings on the floating rocks. I just stared in awe at the massive building which I guessed was the academy.

But past the academy and what I supposed was the king's castle or whatever this place ruled under. It was like a skyscraper made of clear blue crystal and went up to at least 1200 stories tall. I could tell magic was a major part in forming this massive structure, to keep it from tipping over I bet there were thousands of barriers surrounding it. No building on earth during my time ever reached that tall.

"That is one tall building." I said as I caught up to Miss. Nights carriage. As I did I started to notice hundreds of thousands of fields around it, I guess you got to feed you people somehow.

"Yes they call it the Tower of Babel, the tower that will touch the skies and bring the fortune of the gods to the people. That is where only the most powerful people in this country can go to acquire a small amount of that fortune. It is also is this country's strongest defense and can acts as a major deterrent for any attack countries." She said.

"So have you ever been in it?" I asked her.

"No I have not, I am yet a high enough level to even step foot in it." Said Miss. Night as I let out a whistle.

"What level do you have to be to step foot in it?" I asked her.

"At least 1200." She said as I coughed violently as I looked at her carriage.

"A 1200! Wait then who is the strongest in the country?" I asked her.

"There are actually two that share the title. They both have a level of 1893 and are classified as walking natural disasters. They can be thought of as the guardians of this country as they always looked over it." She said as I stood there in awe. Even I was impressed.

"What are their names?" I asked as I could see her silhouette shrug.

"I do not know and neither does the guild. They like to keep their info under wraps. But one thing I do know is that the male is a demi human of an ancient chaos dragon bloodline while the female is also a demi human but she comes from a phoenix bloodline. Both are incredibly powerful and if you ever see them don't make them angry." She said as I nodded.

"Fair enough." I said as I finally decided to use **[Analyze]** on the capital. But as I did nothing popped up as I frowned, I guess we were too far away for me to use it.

"Also in general don't piss anybody off while you are here." Said Miss. Night as suddenly a new box popped up in front of me.

 **Alert! Quest Given!**

 **Quest name: Don't piss anybody off**

 **Quest tasks:**

 **\- Go into town**

 **\- Go to the Adventurer's guild and get your guild card**

 **\- Sell the loot items you plan on selling**

 **\- Make it back to the academy**

 **Quest requirements:**

 **\- You cannot piss anyone off or make them mad at your or you will fail the quest.**

 **Rewards:**

 **10 skill points**

 **10,000 XP**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Miss. Night's disappointment and jail time.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

"Sure." I said I felt my eyebrow twitch as I looked at the box, I wasn't that bad…was I? But seriously why was the reward so much? Since it was it was making it appear to be a high level quest…I had a feeling that the game was simply making fun of me now. But I simply sighed and pressed yes as I looked ahead of us ignoring my own personal feelings.

"So Miss. Night with any idea about what you're going to do with my gift?" I asked referring to the earth drake's bone marrow.

"Add it to my personal collection, well at least a small amount. The rest I am going to sell and make a lot of money off of." She said with what I bet was a grin.

"That sounds great so I guess that means since you have all this money that means you can drop one class a week and use it to personally train me." I said as she laughed.

"This isn't even half the money I would want to personally train such a little barbarian. Besides I am far from the best magician in the school, if you would like I could ask one of my friends to train you." She said as I sighed.

"But having such a beauty as yourself teaching me would only make me strive harder." I said in a dramatic voice.

'Playboy.' Said Gaia in a stubborn tone with a hint of anger as I had no clue why.

'Hey I have a reason for this so shush your mouth.' I mentally sent her back.

"Haha you're funny, but don't try that crap on me or I will castrate you." She said in a calm sweet tone that made me shiver. But my plan wasn't over.

"Well I guess I am going to have to give all these _precious items_ to my other-." But I was quickly interrupted.

"What items?" Asked the greedy demoness as I grinned.

"Well you know this and that but I might couple gallons of earth drake blood and several earth drake tendons. I may not know much but my spirit tells me these can be used to raise a water mages level and mana flow and can be used in power spells. But alas I am shunned from becoming Miss. Nights personal disciple so I must rid myself-." But I was again interrupted.

"Fine! You win! I will become your personal teacher…so give them to me." She said.

"Half right now and half when the two years are up." I said making sure she would follow through with her promise. I bet her face was one of anger right now as she let out a sigh.

"Fine!" She said again as I smiled and took out half the items which I promised her, as they appeared they arrived in a bottle and sack. I guess the holding containers were generated by my inventory. Still as they popped up they instantly were controlled by an invisible force and flew right into her carriage as heard her giggle lightly as they looked at the items.

'So your plan was for her to personally teach you…playboy." Gaia said again as I shushed her.

'No it was so that I can make her a friend, like you said I need friends in this world and if I am they why not powerful ones? She is a level 600 right?' I asked Gaia since I actually hadn't used **[Analysis]** on her. Well I couldn't in the first place because I hadn't even seen her outside her carriages so I couldn't use it on her.

'615 actually but yes I guess this plan of yours was more detailed than I first believed…still a female?' She said as if judging her.

'Yeah so what? She is 60 years old so I am sure she looks like some old hag by now." I said as Gaia went quiet for a second.

'Are you saying you don't like older women?' She said as I coughed as the guards all looked at me as I rubbed my mouth.

'Where did that come from?' I asked Gaia mentally as hard as I could.

'I am just worried is all, it is not natural for a man as young as yourself to be going after older women. I think if you do 'hook up' with someone then she should be your age.' She said as I raised an eyebrow. How in the hell did this conversation get this far.

'I am not talking about this.' I said.

'But I am! Now first things first-.' I tuned her out as soon as she started to list things about relationships. You don't need to remind me Gaia I was in one for 50 years, still she went on to list that I had to be proper and that I had to be sensitive about a woman's feelings. I just ignored her as I focused on the fields around me. Thoughts of if they had crop rotation or fertilizer usage, stuff like that.

'-Finally you should always introduce any female friend you have to her because if they disapprove of her they you can say goodbye to that relationship. Are you listening?' She asked me as we were not standing in line to get through the gate.

'Yeah totally.' I said in a non-caring voice.

'Did you really?' She asked me again.

'Yeah I have to ask you about a girl or whatever.' I said waving my hand at a horsefly so big that looked like it could go toe to toe with a Mike Tyson. Seriously how big did bugs get here?

'Good.' She said contently as I rolled my eyes. Gaia has gotten weird lately and I can't tell what it was, so for the instant I ignored it.

'So what if I want to have plain simple loveless sex with a girl my age?' I asked her. What I guy has needs! Let's just say in my last life I more or less was horny 24/7 and me and Annabeth has sex nearly 2 times a day each day and it seems that the sex drive I once had kind of carried over with me.

'Absolutely not!' Gaia yelled at me as I put my finger up to ear as I heard a ringing in it.

'Why not? I have need Gaia.' I said to her as I bet she looked pissed right now.

'I understand that but you should at least have a relationship if you are going to have sex!" She yelled at me as I sighed, she was one of those type of people.

'Listen how about we make a deal.' I said to her as we slowly started to get closer to the gate, maybe 30 mins out.

'No.' She said bluntly as I sighed angrily.

"What are you so angry about?" Said a new voice as I turned my head to see Alexander staring at me through his carriage window.

"I hate lines." I responded back.

'Now hear me out, I will promise to do as you say until I find a girlfriend. But I have a rule that I want to add.' I said as she stayed silent.

'What rule?' She asked.

'Once a month you allow me to go out and enjoy myself with a woman who is not a prostitute for just one night. Each time I do this I will give you something you want, be it any items or any one time promise, no matter what I will give it to you. Because I don't think masturbation is going to cut it for much longer.' I said back to her as she pondered on it. Let's just say puberty wasn't doing me any good either.

I was starting to grow even taller as I stood exactly 5 foot 1 and I was as lean as a 12 year old could get. Due to my time in the arena I already has a 4 pack and was compact but strong. My body not overly large but almost that perfect size. Also Percy. Jr was also growing much larger than my last life, already nearly 6 inches long and still going. Let's just say with the size increase also came a horny Percy increase.

'Fine.' She said as I grinned. Now to be honest I was not a virgin in this life anymore, far from it in fact. I was forced under many women in the arena that Gabe selected, but as I was forced to have sex with so many women I discovered something about myself. That was that I was very interested in having many different women as partners.

In my past life I had Annabeth to control my hunger for women since she was my number one and I only focused on her. But now without Annabeth to stop me 'rest her beautiful soul' I found myself gazing at women. Craving them and their whole body, wishing that I could force them under me and make them mine. I didn't know if I was overly horny or this was my true nature but what I wanted was multiple beautiful women surrounding me at all times.

But I am sure if I said that to Gaia my head would explode so I kept it under wraps. For now I was okay with one women a month, my sex drive wasn't at full power yet but it was still growing. Still I couldn't stop this craving inside me and I knew whatever it was I couldn't stop it.

'Thanks Gaia." I said with a smile as she let an angry humph as she seemed to fade from my conscious. Still had no clue what was wrong with her, maybe she has some sort of period. I know women get crabby on their period.

"Hey little barbarian what was your name again?" I heard Miss. Night say as I ran up to her carriage as it was now by the toll gate. Great I was starting to respond to the nickname now.

"Perseus." I said as the guard nodded and wrote it down.

"Alright everyone here is okay to pass, have a nice day." Said the guard as the carriage started to go through the gate as we passed under a massive stone wall as I awed at it. Let's just say I had a thing for medieval castles.

"Everyone you are free to roam the city until dusk, take these medallions with you and explore. I am sure most of you have never been in the capital before. Remember that all drop items must be sold or stored in the Adventurer's guild so I suggest you all go their first. Afterwards you are free to do as you please, just remember to be back at the academy by dusk." Said Miss. Night as 30 silver medallions flew out of her carriage and towards us.

The medallion that landed in my hand was simple and silver, just an imprint of a magic circle on one side and one of the crystal tower on the other. I put it in my pocket as I noticed everyone unloading from their carriages as they all stood by me. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at them as the carriages wheeled away behind Miss. Nights.

"You're walking?" I asked them as a joke about them only riding in carriages the whole way appeared in the air as most rolled their eyes.

"Most of us don't have strength like you Mr. Barbarian." Said one of the females as I shrugged.

"Whatever, so where are you guys going?" I asked them.

"Well we did kill a few monsters on the way here so we do have a few monster drops. So we are going to the Adventurer's guild." Said Alexander who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"As do I, besides I have to get my guild card." I said as a few nodded as they seemed to not have theirs either.

"Then what?" Said Alexander as all the women smiled evilly as all us men shivered.

"Shopping!" They yelled in unison as my eyebrow twitched, I had a feeling that not pissing anyone off was going to be a lot harder now.

 **Questions Welcome! (see A/N at end please)**

 **Q: Why is my grammar so bad?**

 **A: Reasons…mostly cupcakes…and porn.**

 **Q: Is Gaia going to be in the Harem? (Do you know how many times I was asked this?)**

 **A: Stop asking questions you already know the answers to.**

 **Q: Will Percy learn monster taming?**

 **A: I planned on him learning it so yes. If you guys want a certain monster for him to tame then please leave a monster in your review.**

 **Q: Can you reduce the stat cooldown for skills to 12 hours?**

 **A: I will think about it. But it does sound like a good idea.**

 **Q:** **Does the Greek Style of fighting give more bonuses if you use a Greek sword?**

 **A: Haven't decided on it yet but I think that is a good idea. Maybe once Percy meets up with blacksmith and has him craft a sword like a Greek sword it will happen. But for now I will think on it.**

 **Q: Can Percy eat ghosts? (tastes like jelly)**

 **A: That answer to that is yes because consumption absorption works on all physical, astral, and magical things.**

 **Q: Is Zoe going to pop up?**

 **A: Of course she is actually next chapter is when she does so watch out. Also watch out for all the harem girls!**

 **Q: Is this story based off a game?**

 **A: I cannot say yes or now because it has gaming style to it so you could say it is based off all games but the plot is based off a manga called Berserk.**

 **Q: Did I take a part of this from Kumo-chan spider?**

 **A: I would be lying if I said no, I did get some inspiration from that story to make this though.**

 **Q: Are Percy's skills limitless?**

 **A: Depends on the skill but each skill does have 8 ranks it can go up and then max out but each skill does have a limit I just can't tell you those limits for some because I am no fun or I may have not thought of those yet.**

 **A/N: Please let me know if you guys truly want the The true child of chaos harem in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

The medallion that landed in my hand was simple and silver, just an imprint of a magic circle on one side and one of the crystal tower on the other. I put it in my pocket as I noticed everyone unloading from their carriages as they all stood by me. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at them as the carriages wheeled away behind Miss. Nights.

"You're walking?" I asked them as a joke about them only riding in carriages the whole way appeared in the air as most rolled their eyes.

"Most of us don't have strength like you Mr. Barbarian." Said one of the females as I shrugged.

"Whatever, so where are you guys going?" I asked them.

"Well we did kill a few monsters on the way here so we do have a few monster drops. So we are going to the Adventurer's guild." Said Alexander who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"As do I, besides I have to get my guild card." I said as a few nodded as they seemed to not have theirs either.

"Then what?" Said Alexander as all the women smiled evilly as all us men shivered.

"Shopping!" They yelled in unison as my eyebrow twitched, I had a feeling that not pissing anyone off was going to be a lot harder now.

 **NOW:**

I stood silently off to the side as I watched the group of students get their guild card. It cost a simple silver to get the card which was a lot in my opinion. But one thing I did learn was that guild will only by drop items at 50% their cost if you don't have a guild card. So I was forced to get one but first I had to wait for these idiots who seemed to be taking their time. Not saying that I didn't want to get out of here but even shopping with 10 females was better than being in this place.

There were at least 20 adventures around the age of 30 sitting around a dining area/common area as they were laughing as they guzzled down mug after mug of beer. My guess was that they just completed a quest given out by the guild. Most of them looked like your normal rag tag group of adventures with their random armor pieces that covered vital areas and cheap clothes. Not to mention that their weapons looked a little used. But even with their ragtag looked their levels were not lower than 150.

"-Then she said maybe I did add too much butter!" One said ending a joke that stirred up laughter with the group as I rolled my eyes as I waited patiently for one of the female students to finish up her guild card.

"Red or blue?" She asked herself as she looked down at the color options for the card as all the guys groaned, I was no expectation.

"Oh shut up this is important! Once you pick your guild card color it can never be changed again!" She yelled at us as I looked at the receptionists lady as she had a smile on her face but you could see the surprise about what the girl said buried deep down.

"Listen while you contemplate which color pick can I will finish my card." I said while moving the 18 year old girl out of my way. As I did I rolled my eyes as the girl huffed and picked up the two colors as she thought deeply about it.

"I would like to register myself at the guild." I said as the lady nodded,

"That will be one silver." She said as I sighed. I was kind of depressed that I hadn't spent any bonus points on the **[Increase discounts and money received from trades, quests, and random finds]** though I did have 4 bonus points they were simply too important to spend on this for the time being.

Also another thing I figured out, I noticed that I didn't gain any notification about the bonus XP from my **[XP increase]** perk. I was calling my passive bonus skills perks now. But nothing was popping up when I was killing all those astral beasts or completing that quest. I questioned Gaia and turns out the XP bonus is already applied to everything so in essence every bit of XP I receive is already 20% more than I would have gotten.

"Here." I said as I took a silver coin out of my inventory and placed it on the counter. As I did the receptionist's eyes went wide.

"I am surprised to see a man as young as you have a coin pouch." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Coin pouch?" I asked her as I thought of a deer skin pouch one would hang on their side.

"It is something that becomes available in your inventory once you reach LV 10 that lets you store copper coins. At LV 30 you can store silver and at LV 50 you can store gold. It is just a surprise to see a 12 year old with a LV high enough to store silver." She said as I shrugged seeming to understand.

"Well alright then if you can please put your hand over this." She said as a glass orb the size of a soccer ball was placed in front of me. As she did I lightly placed my hand on it as I felt a slight humming sensation from the orb as it glowed a white light. After a second it stopped as something the size of a note card popped out a little slot at the bottom. Kind of reminded me of an ATM and how it spits out money.

"Alright now all you have to do is place a drop of blood on this and you are all done." She said with a smile as she handed me the guild card. As she did I poked my finger on a small needle provided by the women. As a drop of blood fell on the card it began to glow for a second as it finally stopped and revealed black print on the white surface of the card.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Job: Warrior lv-20**

 **Age: 12**

 **Level: 55**

 **Adventure Rank: I**

 **Adventure Sign: N/A**

 **Guild Quests Completed: 0**

It was simple and compact on the card as it even showed me a picture of my face on it. I quickly looked over the info as everything seemed in place. But as the others peaked at my card some of them went wide eyes.

"Level 55! I thought you had a high level for your age but this is ridiculous! " Exclaimed one of the males as they all looked at my card.

"I don't see how this is that big a deal." I said with a shrug as I looked at the still surprised receptionist.

"I would like to sell some monster drops." I said as she seemed to snap out of it and nodded quickly.

"Alright just put all drops this and they will be automatically scanned with a magic array and their worth will be sent to our teller over there." She said motioning to a person behind a teller window with glass like window protecting him. But beside the teller was a mail slot type thing that had an open top that looked like you could dump a lot of stuff in it.

"Okay." I said as I walked over to one of the tellers as I opened up my inventory and started to dump loads of animal bones into the magical bin. After a while I managed to dump out all the animal bones as I moved onto wolf claws. That only took a second as I moved onto the my last item which was Ectoplasm which came out in small clay jars to make sure it didn't spill everywhere.

As I did this the eyes of the teller were wide as I continued to dump in the items as I saw a small screen in front of him which I supposed was made of magic. But as I continued to dump in items there was a number on the screen which continued to rise as finally I stopped. But I wasn't done, during my trip here I can consumed all but the head of the earth drake. It had taken me a while with constant snacks but I managed.

All in all it left me with over 2400 scales, 400 bones, 50 pounds of bone marrow, 20 claws, 15 gallons of blood, 30 tendons, several key organs including a heart, and one drop of special blood called Earth Drakes soul. These alone were probably enough to give me more than enough money to live in a fancy castle for the next 10,000 years.

Even after I had consumed 95% of the drake I had yet to gain any skills or perks. Maybe they would only pop up when I was finished with my meal? Still I tossed in 300 earth drake scales to give me plenty of gold since I planned on eating them to gain the skills they contained even if I didn't get them.

"Alright that is it." I said as I watched the number drastically rise into the millions as the tellers face was one of astonishment.

"How much?" I asked him as he gulped.

"6-6,019,075 copper coins…that is…" He paused as he started to count on his hands as I raised an eyebrow. I thought someone with this job would have a better calculation method other than a simple copper coin amount.

"It's 6 white gold, 1 gold, 90 silver, and 75 copper." Said an older clerk to the younger teller's side as he nodded. But after he did he seemed to freeze for a second.

"Sir at the moment I do not have this amount of money that I can trade you, could you wait a moment?" He asked me as I shrugged as he got up and walked in the back where I suspected was his boss. Thankfully all the idiots were still over by the receptionist as they figures tout the rest of their guild card situation. After a moment a buff man that looked like he could wrestle a bear into submission came out of the back room.

"Evening…sir." He said in a slight hesitation as if not knowing what to call me due to my age. But as I tried using **[Analysis]** on him all I got was question marks, not even his name popped up. Though with his overwhelming pressure I could guess that this man had to be a higher level than Miss. Night at least by 200 or 300. But that was my lame guess.

"It's afternoon." I said as he cleared his throat as if to stop himself from making a comment on that. To him I bet I looked like a spoiled kid who came in to get himself some money when his parents didn't give him enough of an allowance.

"Anyways at the current situation I can give you 3 white gold and the smaller change, but the other three 3 white we currently do not have on hand. You will have to wait a few weeks before we can get permission to them from the guild bank." He said as I sighed. More than likely they did have this amount with them they just felt it was unreasonable to give it to some child.

"Fine how about I put this amount in the guild bank, if I do remember correctly than this amount will accumulate interest?" I asked him as I imagined banks in this world worked the same as they did on earth.

"Indeed." He said with a smile as his plan seemed to succeed.

"How much is the interest for a full year?" I asked him.

"3%" He said as I nodded.

"Alright I will take the 3 and change. I said as he nodded as he motioned for the teller to get the coins. Soon he came back out with a tray full of the coins as most lived up to their given names. However the white gold coin was about double the size of a gold coin and a faint white gold color. As I confirmed the amount I stored it in my inventory as I looked at the money I had.

 **MONEY: 3WG 1G 99S 967C**

"Do I need to sign any papers for my 3 white gold in the guild bank?" I asked the burly man as he nodded.

"Yes…here you go." Said the man as he handed over some papers to me. Thankfully I could read the language, I don't know how but English was the main language spoken on this planet, or at least where I lived.

"Also if you keep turning in drop items like this we can guarantee a raise in your guild rank. But you first have to be in the guild a least a year for any form of promotion in rank to happen." He said as I nodded.

"Is there a S rank?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes there is not many adventures are of this rank, if I remember correctly all of them are currently tackling a goblin King's army that appeared on the 100th floor of the dungeon." He said to me as I nodded as I imagined Gabe's friend was a fake S rank adventurer.

"Then what rank of adventure would this sword belong to?" I asked as I took out my Saint sword and showed him as he didn't seemed surprised at all by the blade. As he took it from me he looked it over and gave the blade a few taps with his knuckled as he listened to the ring of it.

"You are looking at a C+ or B- rank." He said asking no further questions about the blade as I nodded. I guess my hunch was right.

"Normally this blade is given to some more talented people in the army, it is nothing special. If you are looking for a better blade I can recommend a blacksmith for you." He said as I thought for a second.

"I will think about it, I am not old enough to enter the dungeon so there is no point in getting a better blade." I said as he nodded.

"Anyways these are the papers." He said as he handed them over.

After signing a few papers he took them and had me put a blood thumb print on it to confirm it was mine as I did that as well. Afterwards I was told by the teller that this man was the one of the 10 generals of the guild. Their level for that lone also had to be over 1000 which didn't surprise me because this burly man seemed like he could kill just about anything.

"Hey Mr. Barbarian you all done?" Asked one of the females as they all finally finished up their guild cards.

"Yep and stop calling me that." I said in an angry tone as I got tired of hearing they call me that.

"I think he is upset guys." She said in a playful tone as I felt a vein bulge on my forehead.

"They won't find your body." I said in a menacing voice which just dug my own grave deeper.

"Aww look at a level 55 making threats to a level 67." She said pinching my cheek as I slapped her hand away as I grumbled in anger as I walked away. They all began to chuckle as I swore down deep in my heart she was going to pay for that.

"I thought we were going shopping." I said as I stopped at the exit of the guild as they all quickly followed behind.

"So what are we shopping for?" Asked Alex who had a calm demeanor about him as pulled up a spot right beside me.

"Clothes obviously." Said one of the females.

"What about staffs?" Asked one of the guys.

"I am good on a staff but a new wand wouldn't hurt." Said another.

"Oh I heard that there is a witch's shop that sells flying brooms." Said one of the youngest females.

"That sounds interesting." Said Alex as he glanced down at me.

"What about you boy wonder?" He asked as I sighed deeply.

"Why can't you people call me by my name?" I asked them.

"Because you actually respond if we don't." Said Alex as I glanced up at him as a rare smile broke out on his face. I guess even the stone cold genesis wanted to be friends with some people.

"I need spare clothes, some simple potions, and if there is any rare item shop maybe I might pick something up from there." I said as I guessed that there might be a possibility to pick up perks or skills from items sold at rare shops.

'Actually if you can find some 200 year old blood heart grass, fifth rank earth monster core, 10 ultra-pure mana stones, 3 rank blood lotus vein, green tigers sternum, killer tree spirit membrane, and some divine earth god's mud that would be awesome.' Said Gaia as I was surprised.

'Why those?' Those I asked her as that list sounded expensive. Not to complain since I was filthy rich now but I still had the heart of a penny pincher.

'If you get me those I then I can instruct you to make me a body so I can place my soul in it. This will give me my own body again. Also I can help you in battle with the body if I get one.' She said as I slowly nodded.

'Any other features?' I asked her as she laughed.

'Well I will have two appearances a fairy form and a human form. Most spirit users will give their spirit a body just so they can speak to them also most female spirit users like to show off their spirits fairy body. Also it is called a fairy and just as you might think I will be 6 inches tall and have little butterfly wings.' She said as I stayed quiet as I started to laugh a little.

'My own personal Navi.' I said to myself thinking of a small Gaia flying around me all the time.

'Are you referring to Zelda?' Asked Gaia.

'Yeah…' I said a little ashamed.

'Well you aren't wrong. But don't forget my soul is classified as a class 1 spirit so I will have the ability to transform into a human around the same age as you. Also this way I can keep a closer eye on you and actually affect you in the physical plane.' She said proudly as I nodded as I imagined a 12 year old Gaia hitting me which I couldn't do for some reason.

"Hey guys." I said as everyone turned to me.

"My spirit wants me to gather her some things to help her get a body. Any chance I can acquire your help?" I said as they all seemed interested.

"What kind of items do you need?" Asked Alex as I listed them off as all their faces contorted rapidly as I listed them.

"I-Is your spirit stupid?" Asked one of the guys as I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so…well most of the time. Why what's wrong?" I asked them as I felt Gaia mentally kicking me.

"200 year old blood heart grass alone cost nearly 10 gold. Actually that is the cheapest one as well." Said a female as I stared at her unblinking.

"Yeah man you are looking at a recipe for a divine spirit body if I remember right. Not even some of the best spirit users have their spirit using a body half the quality of that. Actually I doubt there is a spirit body that any better than this one." Said Alex as I slowly nodded.

"So how much for all of items?" I asked them as Alex sighed.

"You are looking at 1 to 2 white gold for everything. That doesn't even add in the amount it will take to have an alchemist make the body." Alex said as I reached in my pocket and pulled out two white gold coins as all their eyes went wide.

"As long as I gather that items I don't care." I said as I put the white gold away as they just stared at me.

"Remind me again where you came from?" Said Alex as I slightly smiled.

"A place that no longer exists, anyways if all of you help me out I have a third white gold coin that I am willing to give you all to share." I said as they all seemed to get really pumped.

"Let's do this!" Shouted a female as I saw the dollar signs in her eyes.

"Just how much is a white gold?" Asked one of the males as he started counting on his hands.

"…" The poop soup lady just mumbled to herself as ignored her.

"So you willing to help me gather the items?" I asked them as they all nodded. The prospect of getting a white gold coin was too much even for these nobles. My guess their family income was a little under 20 gold coins.

"So where to first?" I asked Alex since he seemed familiar with the area.

 **Alert! Quest Given!**

 **Quest name: Find these items for Gaia!**

 **Quest tasks: Find these items!**

 **\- 200 year old blood heart grass**

 **\- Fifth rank earth monster core**

 **\- 10 ultra-pure mana stones**

 **\- 3 rank blood lotus vein**

 **\- Green tigers sternum**

 **\- Killer tree spirit membrane**

 **\- Divine earth god's mud**

 **Quest requirements:**

 **\- Gather these items by the end of the day**

 **Rewards:**

 **Capital city map**

 **150,000 XP**

 **50 gold**

 **Lv-5 magic scroll x2**

 **Lv-1 magic scroll x5**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Gaia's disappointment and mean comments from Gaia every 2 hours**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

I stared in amazement at the quest as it was harder than the 'don't piss anybody off' one. That meant finding these items was going to be terrifyingly hard. But the penalty for not doing it was having Gaia be mad at me more than she already was. So let's just say I hit yes for the time being as I looked up at Alex.

"This way." He said as he led the way.

After three hours we had searched nearly every store in a full 2 mile radius around us. Yet we had only managed to find two of the items. 10 ultra-pure mana stones and the 3 rank blood lotus vein were the ones we found at a cost for 21 gold coins. Even then we still hadn't been able to find any of them. But what we did obtain was information, apparently there was an auction house in the second ring that sold high class goods that we were looking for.

But a bonus from shopping at all the odd shops in town was that I managed to find a few things that had a possibility of gaining a skill from. Most were simple passive ones that didn't help much but I didn't care. The unfortunate part was that I spent my 1 gold going and 80 silver on these items as I felt broke now. But I still had a majority of my white gold but that was for the items.

After a little bit of walking we arrived at the auction house as it stood there like a massive supermarket as hundreds of vendors were outside of it. Selling all things imaginable from A to Z and from 0 to 9 all of it was here. But we didn't pay any mind to them as we headed into the large building they were all selling in front of. Just as we walked in a women in a slightly revealing dressed came over to us. Apparently this auction house knew what it was doing because she was gorgeous, any man would be willing to spend anything to see her smile.

"Hello dear customers how might I help you?" She asked with a smile that seemed to melt your bones. But to me she was 7 out of 10 kind of comes from being around goddess all day long and nymphs and minor goddess so beautiful that even the god of the seas would do anything for. Sorry dad where you are but you're kind of a sucker for pretty women.

"Yes we are looking for a few items." Said Alex as the women nodded.

"We have hundreds of thousands of different rare treasures in stock. We can sell them independently to you but the price will be a little higher or we can put them in an auction with a chance for you to get a better price." She said with a smile as I nodded I guess this place worked like a normal market store and an auction house.

As she lead us through the building I saw all sorts of people that wore clothes that had to be made of gold. Most were fat men and happy as they laughed harshly at every joke they were listening to. Around them were beautiful women that made our helper lady looked like a rose without petals. Their bodies enticing to the eyes as their colored dressed hugged them as if they were naked.

'Percy.' Gaia said simply as I noticed I was starring with just about every other guy in our group. The women noticed our stares easily as they all winked at us and waved feather fans in front of their faces. It was simple to see that these women liked young robust men seeing as their husbands were…fit enough to please them.

'What?' I asked Gaia as a woman in a red dress stared at me and licked her lips as I raised an eyebrow. I glanced at their husbands as they seemed to not be noticing any of the flirting going on as I looked back at the women in a confused look. What? Play the innocent little boy and you can normally get any women in bed…at least I think so.

'Stop staring it is rude.' She said in an angry tone as I rolled my eyes as something popped into my head that made me grin slightly.

'Oh is the great Gaia jealous that I am flirting with another woman instead of her?' I asked in a playful tone as she made flustered noises in my head.

'Barbarian!' Gaia yelled in a flustered voice and sealed her mind from mine so I couldn't talk to her anymore. I just blinked a few times as I was amazed at how right I was. Sure I was dense sometimes…most of the time. But even I could tell that Gaia was jealous, the only question was why was so jealous? Sure our relationship was close anybody could tell that much but did I really 'like' Gaia or did she me? I didn't have an answer to that one.

"Mr. Barbarian don't get left behind." Said a female student as I glared at her and continued forward until we reached a back section of the store. As we did all sat down as the fancy women served us green tea which surprised me. I guess some things on this world were the same as earth's.

"So what items are you looking for?" Asked the women as Alex motioned to me as I nodded and wrote down the remaining 5 items on a piece of paper as the women took it and looked at it. As she did her facial expression was of surprise as she read through the items.

"If my suspicions are correct this is part of the recipe for a divine spirit body? Most normal spirit user don't even have half the money for one of these items. Even then once they do get rich they already made a body for their spirit and cannot change it. Still these items…" She said as she put her finger to her lip and seemed to think.

"They are for this young man, he has a class 1 spirit and needs an appropriate boy for his spirit. He is willing to pay the price. Plus what better fits a class 1 spirit than the legendary divine spirit body?" Said Alex as the women glanced at me as I nodded.

"Hmm…well we do have most of these but they are incredibly expensive. The only thing we do not have is the divine earth god's mud. That is something just too rare, even for us." She said handing back the list to me.

"Alright I will buy the items that you do have and if there is any information on the divine earth gods mud that I would like to purchase that as well." I said as the women looked at me skeptically as I sighed. Instantly I placed down one white gold and 30 gold coins as she instantly smiled and scooped up the coins.

"I will talk to my boss and have these out in a minute. Any change will be given back once I return with the items and report on the divine earth god's mud." She said with a smile as she disappeared behind a curtain.

"How much do you think she will keep for herself?" I asked Alex as a grin spread on his face.

"10 gold coins." He said as I shrugged as the others seemed to laugh a little.

"So what do you guys want for lunch?" Asked one of the girls as I guessed it was around 3 o'clock.

"I don't know but I do know Percy is paying." Said Samantha as I stared at her.

"Appetizers that is it." I said as they all moaned in displeasure.

"Oh get off your high horses I am literally giving you all a white gold after this." I said as they grumbled a little. I swear they were 13 year olds stuck in 20, 19, and 18 year old bodies while I was a 70 year old stuck in a 12 year old body.

"You're no fun Mr. Barbarian." Said one of the younger girls.

"I hate you I hate you all." I said as they all laughed as I mentally imagined killing them. While the idea was appetizing I simply didn't want to see as they were the closest people I had to friends with physical bodies at the moment.

"Good evening young master." Said a voice as I turned to see the women but this time with a much older women. Though she was slightly pudgy she has a certain air about her that said 'don't mess with me or else' still she had very fancy clothes on and a fan that was currently being used for its worth.

"Young master?" I asked in a slightly confused tone. I guess being called derogatory names by idiots seems to make one forget compliments.

"Yes it is a term used for a young man of nobility." Said the larger women who only showed me question marks as I tried to read her stats. Just what kind of place was this?

"I am not of nobility." I said simply as her eyes blinked a few time as if she asked herself if what she just heard was correct.

"Oh well then…young man these are the items you're requested and your change. Due to such a high cost I was required to personally see to the items." She said as the items I wanted were all there along with 40 gold coins.

"Thank you." I said as I put the items in my storage as I smiled. All I had was one left to find and I completed this stupid quest.

"Also the only info we have on the divine earth god's mud is that is a phantasmal rarity drop from an earth spirit that possessed a yellow earth widow." Said the women as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the cost of a yellow earth widow possessed by a earth spirit?" I asked her.

"1 gold." She said as I was surprised.

"That's it?" I asked her as she smirked.

"The chance of a phantasmal drop is somewhere in-between .0000000000001 to .0000000000003 for it to drop." She said as I thought for a second.

"I would like 3 of those yellow earth widows possessed by the earth spirits please." I said simply as she scoffed at me.

"You think you can get a phantasmal drop from one of them?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"It isn't zero so why not?" I asked her as she just stared at me and smiled.

"I like you kid, if you managed to get more than one sell it to me will you." She said with a laugh as I nodded.

"How much would you buy it for?" I asked her as she pulled out a strange looking coin as the others seemed to go into shock.

"P-Platinum." Said bobby in complete shock.

"Just how many copper is that?" Said one girl in confusion.

"I will buy it for one platinum and give you a platinum membership card for the auctions." She said as she put the platinum away as I nodded.

"Alright, give me a day." I said.

 **Alert! Quest Given!**

 **Quest name: Personal seller**

 **Quest tasks: Sell a divine earth gods mud to fat women.**

 **Quest requirements:**

 **\- Get divine earth gods mud**

 **\- Sell mud to fat women**

 **Rewards:**

 **\- 1 platinum coin**

 **\- Alchemist association platinum membership card.**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing really…you might die…who knows.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

While the failure for the quest confused me I didn't mind it as I pushed yes as the larger women sent the smaller women in the back to find me the 3 special yellow widow makers.

"Also I have forgotten to give you my name. I am know as Greta Millows you can call me Miss. Millows if you wish." She said.

"Perseus Jackson. You can call me Percy." I said as she nodded.

"Or Mr. Barbarian." Said Samantha as I felt the need to punch her.

"Oh my…what made you earn such a nickname?" Asked Greta in a teasing tone.

"Look at him." Said Samantha as I growled at her as Greta just laughed.

"Indeed you do have a dangerous look to you." She said as the smaller women arrived with three plants. Each only 4 inches tall with yellow leaves, each one resembled a lily but gave off a dangerous vibe. Besides that that had a strange green aura to them that I guessed was the earth spirit.

"Here you are and be careful to not touch the flower petals the instant you that will be the last thing you do. It is not called widow maker for nothing." She said as she delicately handed me the pots as I put them in my inventory. A thought crossed my mind about eating them but I negated it since I could eat anything.

"Thank you and have a good day." I said as I stood up and gave her a small bow as I turned around as everyone followed behind me.

"So nothing like buying three useless plants. What now?" Asked Alex as I rolled my eyes.

"I will see if my plan works, in the meantime we will go to the third ring and buy lunch. Afterwards I guess whatever." I said with a shrug.

"You know for someone so young you see to be a promising leader." Said Alex as I sighed. Well he wasn't wrong since I had lead armies before but that was long ago.

"Still…only appetizers?" Asked Bobby as I growled at them.

"Move it!" I yelled as they all laughed and began to run as they still treated me like a rich child. While I was one at the moment I still couldn't stand these guys. Follow me one moment and then ridicule me the next? I am going to hurt someone at this rate.

 **LINEBREAK:**

'Those looked delicious.' Said a drooling voice in my head as I ate what was similar to a lizard on a stick but instead it had wings. I didn't respond to her as I took a bit out of the wing to find it tasted just like chicken skin. I just nodded in satisfaction as the other around me watched in awe as I took another bite out of my wing salamander on a stick.

"How can you eat that?" Asked bobby as I looked at him and took a really slow bite of the middle of my lizard on a stick. After I did that I chewed it slowly as his face contorted with disgust as I made sure to show him the food I was chewing.

"What are you talking about this is the appetizers I promised." I said as I motioned to the food stand as everyone gagged a little as they looked at the somehow deep-fried creatures on sticks. Basically small random creatures covered in a small amount of cornstarch and then dropped into a gallon of boiling animal fat overtop of a fire.

"I demand something else." Said a female as I shrugged.

"I am only offering to pay for this so suck it up or don't get free food." I said as I took another bite of the surprisingly appetizing lizard on a stick. Bones and call I didn't care as I bit into the meaty lizard.

'Maybe when you get a body I will buy you a few.' I said to the still drooling Gaia in my head.

'A hundred.' She said as I stopped thinking for a second.

'A hundred what?' I asked her.

'One hundred deep fried lizards. I haven't eaten anything in nearly 100,000 years and the first food I want is all the unhealthy ones.' She said like a child as I laughed lightly to myself as the others were busy staring at the deep-fried animals. Alex was staring at a deep fried snake.

'I don't think you will be able to eat one hundred.' I said to her.

'Watch me.' She said in a hungry tone as I starting thinking that letting her have a body would be bad for her. Then again it would be nice to have a 6 inch tall fairy on my side at all times. Now who doesn't want that?

'Okay but when you get an upset stomach don't come crying to me.' I said to her.

'Says the man that just ate three yellow widow makers and lived through it. Not to mention even gained a little profit from it.' She said as I shrugged as I thought of the skill I gained and items I got.

 **Passive skill: Poison Resistance lv-15 (89%)**

 **Poison damage is reduced and the chance of being poison is reduced.**

 **7.5% poison damage reduction (.5% more each level)**

 **7.5% reduction in being poisoned (.5% more each level)**

 **Attack skill: Poison Perspiration lv-3 (89%)**

 **Your sweat is now a deadly weapon when you want it to be. Can be used to cover blades or used as a defense against enemies. They type of poison can also be change as more types of poisons are consumed. Require one hour to detox after skill has stopped.**

 **Poison type: Paralysis**

 **150 Poison damage every 3 seconds (50 more damage each level)**

 **Cost: 5 END stat every 30 mins (1 less END every 10 levels and plus 5 mins every 5 levels)**

The sad thing was that I didn't have any poison resistance at all and simply eating three of them shot it all the way up to level 15. I think they might have been a little more poison than I first thought. But the second skill kind of intrigued me the idea of making my sweat poison was kind of cool and to be honest I was thinking of different ways to use it.

I even thought that maybe once it reaches a high enough level maybe I could make it so it makes a mist with an AOE effect. Still that left me with the items which were kind of useless to me other than two.

 **Uncommon Item: Yellow Widow Maker seeds** **x 15**

 **A seed to a yellow widow maker plant. Has a tiny amount of poison in it that can kill small animal. Needs dry area to grow yellow widow maker and need to be watched once every month.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: 1% HP regain + 50% chance for Poison resistance skill**

 **Sell price: 50 silver**

 **Phantasmal Item: Divine earth gods mud** **x 3**

 **Divine mud that comes from a yellow widow maker possessed by an earth spirit. This mud is so rare that many of its uses are still unknown. But one of the most popular ones is making the divine body for a spirit.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: 1% HP regain + 100% health regen for 24 hours + 300% affinity with earth magic for 12 hours + 500% success is spirit contracts + 20% healthier skin + … (click here to see more detail)**

 **Sell price: 50 White gold**

There was a total of 50 things that happened when I consumed the divine earth god's mud that were all basically 24 hour effects and some permanent ones such as healthier hair and skin or some simple things. I guess a phantasmal rarity item is more powerful and rare than I first believed.

"So I guess we should be getting back to the campus." I said as I bit the head off my lizard on a stick as I threw away the stick in a nearby garbage can. As I chewed the all seemed to gag other than Alex who was happily munching on his deep fried snake.

"I guess we should get going, Miss. Night is going to punish us like Bobby if we don't get there in time." Said Samantha as Bobby cringed as he remembered he was currently on suspension.

"Perseus is right we should be getting back who know what will happen if we are late." Said Alex with a mouth full of snake as he started to walk towards the third ring. Just then I looked up at the sky and saw that were was at least 3 hours left in the day as I measured the distance from here to the alchemist auction house.

"Actually you guys go ahead I am going to go back to the auction house and buy a few more things." I said as they all shrugged and marched on as they all asked Alex how he could eat such a thing.

As they did I began to jog my way the building with haste as I didn't want to be late or else I would fail my quest. Still as I ran I had to be careful as well as I tried to not run into anyone since I still and that piss anyone off quest. But as I ran I easily made it to the auction house without hitting anyone, a few yells but nothing more than that.

"Ah back so soon." Said a familiar voice as I turned to see the pretty lady who welcomed me in the first time but now she was dressed in a small amount of what looked to be some sort of drake leather armor. Her figure still stood out in the armor as she moved like a sly vixen as her slim hips swayed her way over to me. I could only gulp slightly as I tried to push some evil thoughts away.

'Barbarian.' Gaia said in my head as ignored the somewhat jealous goddess.

"Going to the dungeon?" I asked her as she showed a surprised face as if something hadn't worked.

"Yeah…Perseus right?" She asked me as I nodded as she got a thinking face as she looked at me.

"That is my name." I confirmed as she seemed to hum about something as she thought.

"Perseus do you happen to know a succubus or other love related demi humans?" She asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked her as she gave me a glare.

"No you idiot I am just wondering how you aren't a drooling mess after I used my charms on you." She said as my eyebrow went higher.

"Charms?" I asked her as she cleared her throat.

"Not important, just answer the question." She said as I rolled my eyes. In truth I guess you could say thanks to my past life I was kind of immune to beautiful women.

 **Alert! New skill created!**

 **Passive skill: Charm resistance lv-1 (0%)**

 **Resist the beautiful people of this world and become completely immune to charm.**

 **.5% charm resistance (.5% more each level)**

This is when I knew **[Muscle memory]** was going to pop up, even if charm resistance really wasn't related to muscles for the most part I knew it was going to happen.

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Charm resistance] has reached lv-100 and has ranked up to [Common Charm resistance]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Common Charm resistance] has reached lv-100 and has ranked up to [Uncommon Charm resistance]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Uncommon Charm resistance] has reached lv-100 and has ranked up to [Rare Charm resistance]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Rare Charm resistance] has reached lv-100 and has ranked up to [Epic Charm resistance]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Epic Charm resistance] has reached lv-100 and has ranked up to [Legendary Charm resistance]!**

 **Ding! Due to [Muscle Memory] [Legendary Charm resistance] has reached lv-98!**

'Not again.' I moaned in disgust as my past life seemed to alter the present. Still the question remained just how the hell I gained so much charm resistance in my past life. Sure I was surrounded by beautiful goddess and nymph all the time but was I really so dumb that I never noticed? I was also sure Aphrodite was a solid 80% of all that experience.

 **Ding! Due to constant use of [Muscle Memory] lv-19 it has leveled up to lv-20!**

 **Ding! Due to constant use of [Muscle Memory] lv-20 it has leveled up to lv-21!**

 **Ding! Due to constant use of [Muscle Memory] lv-21 it has leveled up to lv-22!**

 **Ding! Due to constant use of [Muscle Memory] lv-22 it has leveled up to lv-23!**

 **Ding! Due to constant use of [Muscle Memory] lv-23 it has leveled up to lv-24!**

While I was a little disappointed in myself for having such a cheat I was not upset in the least. Now I didn't have to worry about being controlled by a succubus or some other love like monster. I bet even charm potions didn't even work now.

"I don't have any friend like that, also I am busy so I need to see your boss." I said as she frowned at me for ignoring her.

"Children these days." She said with a sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"Fine she is inside." She said as she walked by me but then stopped and gave me one last glance.

"Hmm…Maybe when he is older." She said to herself and skipped away as I could only sigh.

'Twelve years old and already being chased by older women.' I said to myself.

'I thought you wanted women to come after you.' Said Gaia in a snarky tone as I sighed.

'I will admit it does sound nice but if I am going to have sex with someone I don't want someone who looks at men like they are candies.' I admitted as Gaia only laughed.

'Oh so you don't like the dominate women type, nice to know.' She said with a laugh as I growled at her.

'I wouldn't say that but any man gets pleasure from dominating women, no matter who they are they will always have that dark part in their heart in which they do. Also this helps me make a decision about who I am going to sleep with first. Some easy to control and who doesn't mind being slightly abused during sex.' I said as I tried to make Gaia angry. Which worked perfectly.

'No! I will not allow such a thing!' Gaia said angrily as I shrugged.

'Why not? You're not here right now so there is no possibility of you stopping me.' I said in a playful tone as I bet Gaia was losing her mind right now.

 **Alert! A powerful presence is trying to take over your mind!**

As that popped up I flinched in pain as it felt like someone was punching me in the head. I was lucky I didn't collapse as I stopped walking and slowly raised a hand to my head.

'Point proved just stop please.' I said in a pained voice as the pain slowly faded away and the alert box closed.

'Say anything like that again and I will make you strip in public and pee yourself. Women should be treated kindly regardless of who they are, I understand there are some exceptions but even then I don't want to hear you talking about stuff like that.' She said firmly.

'Got it treat women nicely, unless they deserve it.' I said as Gaia seemed to nod in my head as I sighed to myself. Somehow I felt like Gaia had more control over me than I was lead to believe.

'Good now forward march.' Gaia said as I rolled my eyes as I could tell she was distracting me from the topic, sneaky little goddess.

"Oh hello young man." Said a familiar voice as I looked to see Greta in her fancy dress as I smiled.

"Hello Greta nice to see you again." I said as she smiled at me and led me to the backroom where we exchanged the items before.

"So what brings you here?" She asked me as I smiled and took a small jar of a light green mud as her eyes went wide.

"Y-You actually managed to get it to drop divine earth god's mud?" She asked in a surprised tone as she slowly took the jar and looked at it as her face was in one of awe.

"Yeah I managed someone." I said but then she stopped as she looked at me.

"But I asked you to sell it to me only if you managed to get two." She said as I nodded and then I took out two more bottles as it she gasped and almost dropped the jar she was holding.

"I think I lucked out." I said rubbing my head as she tried to find something to say but couldn't.

"L-Lucked out? This luck you have is like the heavens Perseus!" She yelled as she looked at the three jars.

"Also I know that this little jar of mud is actually only worth 50 white gold so I thank you for doubling the price of one." I said as I handed her the jar that she had set down as her hands slowly grasped it.

"Actually 50 white gold is what the guild would give you but they only use the item drops for themselves and equipment. They are a very private company of a sort and refuse to trade any drop items higher than legendary. But if you sell this yourself for someone to use then even an emperor would pay at least 2 platinum for this mud." She said as I slowly nodded. That was some good info to know about.

"So I guess that means we are business partners now." I said as she laughed out loud and took out a platinum coin and the platinum membership card.

 **Alert! Quest Complete!**

 **Quest name: Personal seller**

 **Quest tasks: Sell a divine earth gods mud to fat women.**

 **Quest requirements:**

 **\- Get divine earth gods mud (complete)**

 **\- Sell mud to fat women (complete)**

 **Rewards:**

 **\- 1 platinum coin**

 **\- Alchemist association platinum membership card.**

 **\- Map of 1-5 floors of Gullion dungeon**

 **\- Lv-2 magic scroll x 3**

"Indeed it does." said the women as she handed me the platinum coin and membership card. At the same time all the items that I got from the quest that she didn't give me were place in my inventory.

"So I can rely on you for a better price on legendary and higher items?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I can guarantee you at least double the price." She said as I nodded.

"Sounds good. Any chance I can get a discount buy here?" I asked her.

"The platinum membership card I just gave you gives you a 30% discount on all items you buy." She said as I nodded.

"Well it is a pleasure doing business with you. Once I turn 14 I hope your pockets are deep because with luck like mine I think I will sell more than just a few legendary and above grade items to you from the dungeon." I said with a laugh as both us money loving people laughed a good laugh.

'You people.' Gaia grumbled in my head.

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

"Oh good to see you again Miss. Night." Said a male's voice as a women in light blue robes walked into a room that only had one large desk and a few chair surrounding a coffee table in the middle. A large bay window was right behind the desk revealing a great view of the city below, however you could tell that this room was moving ever so slowly as the view slowly shifted.

But the women was one of pure beauty and elegance as she slowly walked into the room. Her attire similar to the schools white thick robes with the school's emblem but but hers was covered with more emblems that showed rank in the school. Hers was also a light blue instead of the white that all the students had. Hidden in the thick cloak her slender but full body stood as her cloak gave no hint to the curves she had.

A veil covered the front of her face and a large witch's hat sat on the top of her head, her long black hair fell like a waterfall out of the hat the ran all the way down to her lower back. With the veil in the way the only thing you could see was her vibrant blue eyes and long elf like ears that poked out of her hair.

"Evening Principle Mathews." She said with a small curtsy as to the 40 some year man in front of her. Short blond hair all slicked back on his head as his vibrant youthful look had a hint of wisdom and intelligence to it. His cloak was like the students and plain white but had much more symbols and emblems on it than Miss. Nights. This was the robe of the highest authority in the magic academy.

"I see that you have brought back a few interesting individuals from the enrollment." He said as he glanced at a glass ball that was sitting on his desk a few inches in front of him.

"Yes I tried to pick the most competent and powerful people I could find. I even managed to find a young man by the name of Alexander Griffon who has a very high potential among his fellow youths." She said as the man nodded. I guess being 60 years old allowed the women to call the 20 year olds youths.

"Indeed he does show promise. Now about this Perseus fellow." He inquired as the woman sighed as she guessed she saw this coming.

"He is a simple nobody that I found on the side of the rode. Though he is a nobody, he does have a class one spirit that he must have been blessed with at birth. Currently he doesn't know any magic at all and the only retaining feature about him is his ruggedness and his overall personality. He is like a barbarian that found a golden sword." She said as the man just stared at the screen.

"Indeed, I can even see that he damaged his mana veins and needs a little to recover. However there is something off with this youth." Said the man as Miss. Night's eyebrow raised upwards.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"In the past 12 hours I have kept my eye on him and in those past 24 hours he has acquired over 3 white gold just from monster drops that he sold to the guild. He has acquired all the ingredients to make the divine spirit body for his spirit. Finally he has even went as far as acquiring three divine earth god's mud just when my magic ball ran out of magic. He even sold one to the alchemist auction hours and acquired a platinum coin and membership card." He said as Miss. Night seemed shocked.

"Yet I cannot for the life of me discover anything about him. Every time I try to probe his mind for information I am blocked by some sort of magic and forced to deal with whiplash of the magic. All I do know is that this young man is different, he even went as far as signing up for all first year and second year courses." Said Mathew as the Miss. Night slowly nodded as she had just come back from the guild broker in the school and given the money that Perseus was using to pay for his schooling to the secretary just 20 mins ago.

"Yes he did give me the amount in monster drop items." Miss. Night said as Mathew looked up at her.

"What items?" He asked her.

"Earth drake scales." She said as he started to laugh.

"I assume he acquired those during a spirit takeover, which is the only explanation for his shot mana veins." He said as Miss. Night seemed impressed by the principles perception.

"Indeed sir." She said as he smiled.

"Good, good…Miss. Night if I am correct you have appointed yourself as the personal teacher for this young man correct?" He asked as Miss. Night was shocked.

"Sir he hasn't even passed the test yet." She said.

You see once their application is submitted to the school they have two years to pass any course test. Because the long distance some have to make they are allowed to stay at the school for those two years so they pay the two year fee which Percy paid. But this is only allowed during the testing process. It doesn't matter how long it takes you as long as you pass the test in those two years you are in.

But once this time is passes and you haven't passed any course test then you are asked to leave and try again in the next 10 years. Most courses are at least 20 years long since they bring people up from apprentice all the way up to master class of their subject. This goes to say that the tests from the courses are extremely difficult since you basically getting 20 years of schooling for free. All you have to do is pay the dorm fee each year and you are good.

"I don't care if he passes it or fails it, as soon as you accepted those item drops from he became a student for the next two years. But even if he doesn't pass any test I still want you to teach him." Said the principle as Miss. Night was in shock.

"Sir that would be breaking school rules, teachers are not allowed to teach any person who hasn't passed the test for a course." She said as the principle sighed.

"I don't care from this moment you will be his personal teacher, I know he paid you as well so don't complain." He said as Miss. Night bit her lip.

"Good now we wait one month for his mana veins to heal and then we test him. Also you are getting a bonus for personally teaching him." He said as Miss. Nights ear lightly twitched. If there was one thing she couldn't resist it was money.

"Fine, but what happens when the two year testing period is up and he still hasn't passed the course tests?" She asked the principal.

"Then we will hire him a guard and you will continue to teach him until his is 18 years old." He said as Miss. Night sighed deeply and nodded seeing she had no way out of this.

"Fine but what is it about him that makes you think so highly about him?" She asked as he stared at the magic orb as Percy left the alchemist association and started to head his way towards the school.

"Warriors intuition." Said the man as the women rolled her eyes.

"I thought that only women had intuition that would pick out destined people." She said as the man laughed.

"While that is true sometimes like myself who has served on the front lines can see just how talented someone is." He said as Miss. Night raised an eyebrow.

"Then just how much talent does this young man that I picked up have?" She asked the principal as he stared at Percy.

"Enough to make this Alexander you picked up looked like a dumb rock and Perseus look like an almighty phoenix that sores through the skies and space itself."

 **QUESTIONS WELCOME:**

 **Q: Which monsters will Percy tame?**

 **A: I don't know ask somebody else or vote I don't care but I do have one I mind.**

 **Q: Will Percy dual wield?**

 **A: Depends on what the future holds.**

 **Q: When will Percy polish off the drake?**

 **A: Sometimes in the future.**

 **Q: Will Land Rulers be in this story?**

 **A: I don't know but I might consider it.**

 **Q: What about your other stories?**

 **A: Next question please.**

 **Q: Is Night Zoe?**

 **A: Maybe she is maybe she isn't…what other black hair female can you think of?**

 **Q: Is Annabeth reborn in this world?**

 **A: Yes she is you will see her later in the story.**

 **Q: Should I let Percy tame a mimic slime?**

 **A: You pervert…I like the way you think.**

 **Q: Is the angel girl Annabeth?**

 **A: I don't have a clue man.**

 **Q: Can Percy tame Typhon?**

 **A: Of course he can…all Typhon has to do is exist again.**

 **Q: Does a succubus count as a monster so Percy can tame it?**

 **A: No succubus classify under demon species and they are not tamable, but there is a succubus later in the story so don't worry.**

 **Q: Will Percy in this story pop up in the major TTCOC story major battle scene?**

 **A: Haven't thought that far yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Fine, but what happens when the two year testing period is up and he still hasn't passed the course tests?" She asked the principal.

"Then we will hire him a guard and you will continue to teach him until his is 18 years old." He said as Miss. Night sighed deeply and nodded seeing she had no way out of this.

"Fine but what is it about him that makes you think so highly about him?" She asked as he stared at the magic orb as Percy left the alchemist association and started to head his way towards the school.

"Warriors intuition." Said the man as the women rolled her eyes.

"I thought that only women had intuition that would pick out destined people." She said as the man laughed.

"While that is true sometimes like myself who has served on the front lines can see just how talented someone is." He said as Miss. Night raised an eyebrow.

"Then just how much talent does this young man that I picked up have?" She asked the principal as he stared at Percy.

"Enough to make this Alexander you picked up looked like a dumb rock and Perseus look like a mighty phoenix that sores through the skies and space itself."

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

I rushed back to the school as I avoided all people in general be it vendors or simple townsfolk all they saw was a glimpse of me and I was gone. Surprisingly 20% the levels of the people I used **[Analysis]** on were all between 100 and 200 most were below 75 though. Some even went higher than **[Analysis]** would go and all I got where question marks so their level had to be at least 300's and up.

Though that was only one ever several hundred people and it only increased when I got closer to the school. I was amazed to find so many high level people in one area but I guess 150 and up was considered an adult here. That proves that whatever this school did its job and gave birth to some very strong people. My guess was that most students when they graduated at 30 topped out at 300 and stayed there until they were adults.

That meant that Miss. Night and her level 600 at the age of 60 was pretty good compared to everyone else. But somehow I felt that level 600 was not even the best this school has produced. But I paid it no mind as I focused on running through the crowds as I easily dodge people finally I arrived at the school entrance. Which happened to be a 10 foot iron bar wall that surrounded a massive courtyard with hundreds of acres of grass.

"Mr. Barbarian over here!" I heard a familiar voice yell as I didn't even move.

"Hey barbarian boy!" She yelled again as I continued to not listen as I looked around at the courtyard as people did things with magic. Some were casting simple spells on small ranges built for them to aim at.

"Mr. Barbarian!" She nearly screamed as I heard a rock land only a few feet from me as I continued to ignore her. At the same time I watched someone pass that had a very large wolf the size of a car that had ice colored fur. My guess was that he was a beast tamer course student and based on his cloak he was an older student.

"Perseus." Said Alex's voice as I quickly turned to the group of students with a smile on my face.

"Oh hey guys I didn't know you were here already." I said with a grin as Samantha, or the one who was yelling barbarian, just held a glare on her face.

"Why did you ignore me?" She asked in a pouty tone as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a shrug as she pouted and stomped her feet and marched away as I amazed a quest failure for me to not piss anybody off didn't pop up.

"Ignore her, anyways did you find what you needed?" Asked Alex who seemed to be my only friend at the moment?

"Yep." I said as I pulled out a small fruit that was completely blue and about the size of an apple.

 **Uncommon item: Blue Peach**

 **Basically a peach in all qualities but blue, also it carries a mana vein healing factor.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: Restores 500 MP + 1% HP regain + decreased time needed to heal any damage to mana veins by 2 days.**

 **Cost: 8 silver**

"What's this?" He asked me.

"This is a blue peach, I needed something to help my mana veins heal faster. This is what the Greta gave me." I said as I pulled out a few more as Alex nodded.

"How much did you pay for each one?" He asked me.

"10 silver each. I bought ten." I said as he didn't seemed surprised. Anything that could heal mana veins was bound to be expensive. Still I know I overpaid for the items but Greta had to make profit so I didn't care much. After a second I plopped the last of delicious fruits in my mouth I got a notification box in front of me.

 **Due to consuming a Blue Peach your mana veins have increased their healing rate, you have 6 days left until your mana veins are fully recovered. Due to HP being full the healing factor of the fruit had no effect.**

I don't know why I only bought 10 but I guess it was my inner mind saying that I needed a break for the next few days. Which didn't hurt to comply as I was kind of feeling super tired after the past few days.

"That should speed up your healing by a bunch." Alex said.

"Yeah I already feel the effects." I said making a flexing pose as he rolled his eyes.

"So first things first we need to figure out where we are staying. I assume Miss. Night has already registered you and paid the course test fees with those monster drops you gave her. We all have to go pay our fees, I guess you can some with us to the front desk to find your room." Alex said as I shrugged.

"Fair enough." I said as he nodded as Alex led us all to the gate. As we went up to it there were a few heavily armed guards by it who easily let us in as soon as they saw our robes. Well everyone else's robes, I still had Alex's robe that was huge on me so it drug behind me a few feet.

"I need to get a cloak my size after this." I said looking at the oversized clothes.

"Yeah you should." Said Alex with a grin as I glared at him.

"You and your fucking clothes." I grumbled as the guards glanced at one another and then let us through. I guess they must have thought I hadn't been issued my cloak yet or didn't have one in my size so they a friend lent me one. While it wasn't 100% correct I guess you could call it close enough.

"Hey guys check it out, fresh meat." Said a male's voice as I turned to see a male with a sword strapped to his back and a small squirrel like animal on his shoulder that was a dark grey color. He stood maybe 7 feet 5 inches tall as he towered over all of us. His skin tone a fain copper color but like the metal not like a tan.

 **Herald Giant The beast tamer bully**

 **Age: 24 Race: Half giant**

 **Job: Beast tamer**

 **Lv- 178**

As I gave a quick peek at his info nothing really stood out much to me as I continued on my way as the bully and his lackeys just let us go by. Smirks on their faces as they stared at us like bags of money.

"Perseus." I heard my name as I turned to see Alex glance back at me.

"You might not know this but there is a slight feud between each division at this school. You can think of it this way, each division is divided up into each course available. There are ten main courses that are available to the two year students before you decide on your main course you want to follow. They are beast tamer, wizards, warriors, alchemists, healers, blacksmiths, spirit users, puppetry mages, martial arts, and archers." He said as I listened in.

"Beast tamers are kind of easy to understand. Basically you tame a monster or wild beast and have them help you in battle. The higher level you are the higher level of beast you can tame and the more beast you can tame to help you. Also each beast you tame can be stored in a special room that is created in your inventory for them to live in. Like a small world for them to relax in while they are needed." He said with a slight pause as we continued towards the main building as people shot us glances.

"The wizard course is the course I am taking. Basically wizards can use spells powered by mana to either attack, defend, buff, and debuff. But you have to be careful the wizard course has a lot of different course you can go into after their first two year course. So you have to pick one and stick with it or else you will get lost. It is good to stick with one thing and go with it." He said.

"You mean like dark mages, white mages, battle wizards, and etc right?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes there are many different mage types you can chose from in your years after you complete the first two. Heck there's even an entire mage class dedicated to a single element that people will spend their entire lives being." He said as I now somewhat understood just how diverse a wizard could become.

"Now for warriors. They are your basically muscle heads who enjoy a good fight or heroes who want to protect their country. Warriors and brilliant with a sword but they are very poor in the mana department. Sometimes you might get a warrior who can buff himself but they are only one in a thousand."

"What about post 2 year course classes?" I asked him.

"You're looking at maybe knight, barbarian, and even black knight. All depends on your skill and use of mana." He said with a shrug as I nodded.

"After warrior comes your nerds or the alchemist. An alchemist basically mixes and matches hundreds of trillions of different drop items and sees what happens. You basically have to be a genesis to get into that one. Still they can make potions and other things with them and it is always good to be on an alchemist's good side or else you might find your food poisoned one day." He said with a grin as I disregarded that fact.

"After them you have your healers. They are kind of like wizards but they solely focus on healing people or giving prayers or even divine blessings. They actually are a special breed of people, their mana has to transform into a divine energy to heal a person. But there is one major thing about them you have to keep in mind. Healers have to be virgins so their magic will work." He said as I instantly tossed the thought of being a healer out the window.

"Still that doesn't keep one from performing the most basic cure spell but for major ones you do have to be a virgin." He said as I nodded rethinking my previous plan.

"After healers a blacksmiths. Blacksmiths make weapons, armors, and other high class goods for people to use when fighting. Normally you will see dwarves and other ground loving creatures in this course. They train every blacksmith to wield a hammer to a deadly precision even so they can kill a person with a single strike. Also it's after 2 year course mostly involve working with different materials such as wood, metal, or rock." He said.

"Then come the one you fit most into, the spirit users. These people use special spirits to communicate with the mana around them and perform magic this way. In the spirit course you will meet a lot of people who will talk to their spirit more than people. Also as you know spirits are ranked from 1 to 10 yours being the highest rank will easily let you slip into the course." He said.

"How does a person normally acquire a spirit?" I asked him.

"Contracts like demons make. But the difference is that spirits take things of much lesser value than demons do. Also it is good to learn magic yourself as well as your spirit so that you both can use magic simultaneously. This makes for a hard to deal with person. Last thing your spirit has its own mana supply once that supply is used up it can take mana from you or it will go into a deep sleep for 20 hours." He said as I nodded.

"Now you got the weird course puppet mages. Not a lot is known about puppet magic only that it is sinister to the extreme and is very difficult to use. The course disciples are very secretive and normally don't like people. But they use puppets make from item drops, metals, magic, and even corpses. This included all forms of life, as long as it was breathing it can be made into a puppet. Still puppet mages are very strong if they get their hands on the right materials. So watch out and be careful, never trust a puppet mage." He said as I quickly nodded.

Just then felt a stare on my head as I turned to see a woman with bandages wrapped around her face and hands. Only her piercing red eyes could be seen, her hands moved lightly as I noticed a skeleton of a cat somehow moving around her feet and rubbing up against her. I instantly turned around and ignored her.

"Also forgot to tell you if you have a friend who is a puppet master then I suggest you have them sign a contract so not use your corpse as a puppet if you die. No offense but to them you look like high class goods." He said as I felt a shiver down my spine.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Your 12 years old and you have a level of 55. Of course they can tell your strength from one glance, just don't let any get to close or you might not wake up one morning." He said as I nodded quickly.

"Then you have martial arts. Simple people who let their fists do the talking and most of the times use weapons. Now you might be wondering why this isn't some course that warriors get after they complete their 2 year course. This is because martial artists train in using their soul during the battle. Their soul is powered by mana and affects the way they fight, also as in soul I mean what makes you who you are." He said as I was surprised.

"If you have strong temperament then your soul can become a sword that improves your abilities with one. Or even a element such as fire that lets you add a fire attribute to your attacks. I have even heard that if you are skilled enough you can manifest your soul into reality with the use of mana and make it work like a spirit in battle." He said as I had to admit that sounded awesome.

"Have you see soul manifestation?" I asked him.

"Once back in my home town, I saw a man bring his soul into reality. It was in the form of a tree and attacked and defended for the man at the same time. He simply stood there unblinking as his soul destroyed a group of 40 bandits." He said as I was surprised yet again.

"Sounds awesome." I said as I wondered what my soul would look like.

"It is awesome in more way that one. It is said once one leads to manifests one's soul one can gains enlightenment into who they truly are." He said as I stared at him as he seemed to think of something.

"Oh sorry kind of got side tracked. I kind of wanted to be a martial artist but I didn't have the talent for it so I decided to focus on being a wizard." He said as I slowly nodded.

"Finally you have your archers. Simple and elegant, those are two words to describe any archer. They are powerful people who can strike from the shadows and from afar. Still as powerful as an archer is they are dreadful at close combat. Well most are anyways, some are really good at close combat and are a truly deadly person. But you will mostly see elves and some humans in the course." He said as he didn't quite go into detail about archers. Well I guess I know enough about it.

"That is it in the most basic info on all the main course. I won't even get into the courses after you complete those. I think there is a solid 5 to 6 hundred in all. So yeah…anything you want to ask?" He asked me.

"Not really." I said as I got the info and just in time as we walked into the main building as it was amazing. There were dozens of people as they all chatted with one another as they walked through the main room which was covered in small fire pits with chairs around them. People were even flying through the building on brooms, while some demi humans had wings and flew as well.

There were doors lining the room and multiple stair cases that lead upwards and downwards. Floating candles filled the room in bunches so someone flying could avoid them easily. There was even magic circles that a dozen students could get on and they all flash away in the next instant. Some had those magic screens in front of them like the guild did for counting coins as they talked into them or wrote on them.

Some people had wizard staffs, swords, bows, I even saw a few with bottles of green liquid around their waste, and there was even a few bandaged people that I suppose we're puppet users. The coolest had to be the guy who had a miniature flood dragon of a sort wrapped around his arm and resting its head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Soul manifestation." I heard Alex say as he stared at the guy with the miniature flood dragon as he calmly walked through a door.

"That was soul manifestation?" I asked him.

"Yes it was, because you mana veins are damaged you cannot sense the mana around you. But I could and to me that was a soul manifestation. To bring one's soul form into the real world to use in battle. Truly fascinating." Said Alex as I ignored his longing tone about the matter.

"Yeah whatever let's just pay our dues and get to our rooms. I don't like having this many people stare at me." Said Lexus who was one of the older females in the group. At least she unlike Samantha didn't call me Barbarian.

"Okay." Said Alex as he led us through the building up to the main desk area. Which was basically a giant circle desk that had a massive glowing object above it. The object slowly rotated and showed terrain I had never seen before.

"What's that?" I asked myself out loud as I didn't expect to get an answer back.

"Good question this is our planet in which we have come to call our home. Pieced together by the smartest minds our school has to offer this map is 80% accurate and shows just how big our worlds is." Said a happy female's voice as I turned to see the women sitting behind the full circle counter.

"Where is the grass plains?" I asked her as she smiled as she pointed up to a spot on the globe. I actually had to squint to see the grass plains as I felt my heart shudder. The size of the grass plains continent was the size of an apple on the massive 50 foot in diameter globe.

The ocean that the capital lay against was actually a large lake. The sad thing was that our country was bordered by two counties nearly 10 times the size of our own. Those were even the biggest ones either! Some covered islands 100 times larger than our country as they laid out in the actual ocean. The largest was nearly 300 times the size of the grass plains and rested on another continent that was on the other side of the world.

There was also other small countries in between the two on large countries on a massive mountain range. But I knew for a fact that the grass plains covered a distance of land comparable to the United States so that mean that this planet was absolutely massive. This planet made earth look like an apple see compared to a watermelon.

"W-Wow." I said as the women nodded.

"Indeed…to think our country is so small." She said with a sigh as I had to collect myself again before I spoke.

"Yeah…anyways I am here to pick up a room key." I said as she tilted her head as if wondering what I was talking about.

"He means teleport dorm number." Said Alex as the women immediately understood and nodded.

"Room keys are used in inns here they have teleport doom numbers." Alex explained to me as I slowly nodded.

"Name please." The women asked.

"Perseus Jackson." I said as the women wrote on a magic board and poked a few things as the screen suddenly turned red as the woman frowned.

"I am sorry but you are not listed on our register…maybe you were listed under another name?" She asked me as I just stared at her as I did a suddenly sigh escaped my lips as I let my forehead hit the desk she was sitting at. This made her jump a little in surprise as she stared at me as everyone in our group did as well.

"Sir is something wrong?" She asked as I looked up at her.

"Try Mr. Barbarian." I said as she raised an eyebrow and quickly typed it in. As I watched her do so the screen blinked green as she seemed surprised.

'I am going to hurt her after this.' I said in my mind as I her Gaia snickering in my head.

'I can just eat those drop items I got for your body.' I told her as she quickly stopped.

"I see you have paid for 2 years in full and for…every course and all species classes?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow as I looked at her funny.

"I don't know what a species class is." I said as I was wondering just what Miss. Night was putting me through.

"The classes are simple hour long classes for people of the species to understand traits about themselves and what class their species is most suited for. Though it is common for people that are not of the species to take the class to familiarize themselves with the capabilities of the species. This helps people who are forming a dungeon party with other species in them to better understand their comrades capabilities." She said as I understood.

"Alright I guess I will take them, since my schedule is so full then is it okay if I skip a few classes?" I asked her as she smiled a little.

"That is alright. Because of student going into a dungeon for months sometimes lessons of a course are repeated for one month and then move to a new subject. For species classes they do the same but they repeat lessons for 2 weeks." She said as I nodded.

"So attendance is of now issue?" I asked her as she nodded.

"As long as you pass the courses seasonal exam and the species course every year then you will be able to advance in the class attendance is of no issue." She said with a smile as I nodded. I guess Miss. Night thought that her student needed to know a lot more than every other student.

"Just curious but how much is a species course cost?" I asked the women.

"ten gold." She said as I nodded slowly.

"So then…All ten 2 year courses and 50 species courses." I said as she nodded.

"Yes." I said as she wrote a few things on the magic page in front of her after she did she reached to her left under the desk. After she did she pulled out a small card and handed it to me.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson (Mr. Barbarian)**

 **Room transfer code: *************

That's all it had on the front and on the back it looked similar to a credit card bar but instead of black it was a light blue color.

"Thanks." I said as I internally laughed at Mr. Barbarian that she had put by my name. As I took the card and slipped it into my inventory I moved out of the way as all the others as they began to pay for their 2 year courses as well. But they had to pay a simple 40 gold. I then realized that all the courses and species classes only added up to 900 gold. My guess was that Miss. Night pocketed the rest…I was hustled.

'Yes you were hustled and I find it hilarious.' Said Gaia in my head with a laugh as I felt the needed to get back at Miss. Night.

'Do you want to wait longer for your body?' I asked her as she didn't reply.

'Thought so.' I said as I waited for the others to finish up. As I waited as I looked around to find a lot of different demi human that I had no idea existed. There were a lot to say the least, after I counted up to 83 I stopped as my mind reeled.

I had only counted a fraction of the species. My guess that these 50 species classed I was taking were on the most common ones in this region since there had to be a solid 300 different species in front of me. This was from humans to pure blooded species and mixes of human and species and even different species. I guess humans were the only ones that liked to have a nice cat women in bed.

'Gaia just how many different species are there on this world?' I asked her.

'I assume you mean ones that possess intelligence like that of a human or higher and have a human shaped body of similar?' She asked me to clarify myself.

'Yeah.' I said to her.

'167,456 different species. This doesn't include older species that possess high intelligence and non-human like bodies. If we include them then the number will be 200,874." She said as I was astonished, as I heard that number I decided to not go into detail about them.

'Then what am I? Because the last time I checked my **[Adventure Card]** it said I wasn't human.' I said.

'Still not strong enough to know.' She said to my simply as I sighed.

'Fine but when will I know?' I asked her.

'Give it a couple years. One day you might figure it out or one day you might stumble upon the truth because you met someone just like you. One thing I can tell you is that you are not human.' She said as I rolled my eyes. Kind of realized that.

"Hey you going to your room?" Asked a voice as I turned to see Alex looking at me.

"Yeah I am, I got six days to kick back and relax before I have to take the course tests. I assumed the species courses don't have a test to get in just simply test to see if you learned anything." I said as Alex nodded.

"Alright you relax we are all heading to the mess hall." He said.

"But you just ate." I said as he rolled his eyes along with everyone else.

"Yes we ate fried animals on a stick. But now I am going to have a green leaf bowl to hopefully wash away all that animal fat I just had." Said one of the women as I shrugged.

"Don't you mean a salad?" I asked her as her head tilted.

"Salad? I don't know what you're talking about." She said as I seemed to forget not all words I used back on earth were used here. Still I have to thank my translate skill I acquired on birth to help me out here. Though it isn't listed on my skill list I knew it was there it only was so unimportant that it wasn't mentioned on the skill list.

"It's another word for green leaf bowl that I ran across in my travels." I said swiftly as she seemed to think about it.

"Hmm…" She said as she walked off as everyone turned back to me.

"Well besides that we were wondering if you wanted to come and see our course tests." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You can watch them?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah it is a talent test more or less. They give you an area to let you use your skills to see if you can enter the course." He said as I nodded.

"When will you guys be taking the wizard test?" I asked them.

"In six days." He said with a smile as I sighed.

"You guys are too friendly to me." I said as he laughed.

"You can try and distance yourself but I won't let you." He said with a hardly laugh as even Bobby nodded. How in the hell did I become so important to these people?

'Simple. You have that special talent to be friends with people Percy. Even if you don't like it there is something about you that makes people trust you. Even if you have a cold exterior they seem to still see you as a friend.' Said Gaia as I looked at the group as they all walked off.

'I never wanted to be their friends. Yet somehow fate worked against me.' I said to myself.

'Why are you so against friends?' Asked Gaia.

'They will only get in my way in the future, once I hunt down Gabe and kill him I don't know what will happen afterwards. If anything does happen I don't want people that I care for to be injured or even killed. That is why I cannot get attached to anyone.' I said as Gaia spoke after a few minutes.

'Well if at least try and make some friends, preferably female ones.' She said as I raised an eyebrow.

'Why female?' I asked her.

'Because this female spirit needs some other females to talk about problems about.' She said with a huff at the end.

'What problems?' I asked her.

'Possibly the densest master in the world.' She said sternly as I made a move to comment but found nothing to retort with.

'Whatever." I said as I made my way to the room teleporter. As I got on I swiped my teleport room card. In the next three second I felt a familiar sensation cover my body as I was teleported in an instant. In my last life I was teleported frequently onto Olympus and other locations for missions. Still the sensation brought back memories as I even felt the familiar motion sickness that came with teleporting. But I instantly suppressed it as I looked around me.

The room was simple and pleasant. A small desk was set off to the right and beside it was a wood dresser. Across the room was two chair in front of a coffee table with a couch on the other side. On the far right was a bed pushed into the corner with a trunk at the end of it. At the very end of the room was a bay window. As I looked out the bay window I saw that the view in front of me was of the city as I guessed I must have been on one of the floating islands.

Better yet I could see the crystal tower from my room which was a great view that I was going to love. As I looked around I noticed that there was a door on my left that led to a deck that was 50 by 50 feet. Though it wasn't that big it gave me enough room to move so I was happy. As I looked around I walked over to the bed and sat down, sad thing was this was the first real bed I had even touched since I was born.

Just then two things popped in front of me.

 **Alert! Quest Completed!**

 **Quest name: Don't piss anybody off**

 **Quest tasks:**

 **\- Go into town (Complete)**

 **\- Go to the Adventurer's guild and get your guild card (Complete)**

 **\- Sell the loot items you plan on selling (Complete)**

 **\- Make it back to the academy (Complete)**

 **Quest requirements:**

 **\- You cannot piss anyone off or make them mad at you or you will fail the quest.**

 **Rewards:**

 **10 skill points**

 **10,000 XP**

 **Swordplay Style: Floating Fortress**

 **Steel sword D quality x 10**

As I read through the first one I was happy to say the least as but the swordplay style confused me and I guess all those steel swords were for it. I will have to test that out later. Still I turned to the second quest that I completed.

 **Alert! Quest Complete**

 **Quest name: Find these items for Gaia!**

 **Quest tasks: Find these items!**

 **\- 200 year old blood heart grass (Complete)**

 **\- Fifth rank earth monster core (Complete)**

 **\- 10 ultra-pure mana stones (Complete)**

 **\- 3 rank blood lotus vein (Complete)**

 **\- Green tigers sternum (Complete)**

 **\- Killer tree spirit membrane (Complete)**

 **\- Divine earth god's mud (Complete)**

 **Quest requirements:**

 **\- Gather these items by the end of the day**

 **Rewards:**

 **Capital city map**

 **150,000 XP**

 **50 gold**

 **Lv-5 magic scroll x2**

 **Lv-1 magic scroll x5**

 **1 bonus point**

 **20 Skill points**

I smiled at the things that all appeared in front of me in a nice pile of treasure. The gold appeared in a sack but everything else was stacked nicely in front of me. But as I was about to reach out and look at my loot I had another alert pop up in front of me.

 **Alert! You have leveled up! One level will be added to your active jobs!**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 12**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race-Guess and you might find out**

 **Jobs/Class: (3/3)**

 **Warrior lv-21 (STR+21, VIT+36)**

 **Barbarian lv-16 (STR+26, END+16, DEX+16)**

 **Medic lv-8 (INT+8, WIS+18, FAI+8)**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 56 Xp: 71,600/2,629,000(1/5) =525,800**

 **Health 28000/28000**

 **Mana 14000/14000**

 **STR-186(+56+21+26) =289**

 **END-12(+56+16) =84**

 **DEX-6(+56+16) =78**

 **VIT-11(+56+36) =103**

 **INT-20(+56+8) =84**

 **WIS-17(+56+18) =91**

 **FAI-3(+56+8) =67**

 **LUC-19(+56) =76**

 **POINTS- 85**

 **BONUS POINTS-5**

I quickly looked over my stats which all basically rose by two thanks to my jobs. Still I had three spots left to fill with my job so I guess after I finish the course tests I will pick a few more higher level jobs to put in there. I also needed to pick two more titles but all my current ones kind of were just jokes.

"Nice." I said to myself as I gathered the items and put them in my inventory for safe keeping.

'Since all the items are gathered I will make my body now.' Said Gaia as I nodded as I took all the items out of my inventory for her body as they made a small pile.

'It will take close to a hour so feel free to do something while I working.' Said Gaia as I felt something rushing out of me. Just then a stream of green smoke flew out from my forehead and began to surround the items. In a couple of seconds the smoke completely surrounded the items in a ball and began to glow faintly. As it did the smoke finish coming from my head as I watched the ball of golden light.

'One hour.' I said to myself as I looked around to find nothing to do.

"Well I could spend a few points." I said seeing that I had 85 of the little buggers. I guess will rise Intelligence and Wisdom to 50 and the rest will throw into faith. But just as I was about to do this I suddenly thought of my Earth drake head as I snapped my fingers.

'Almost forgot.' I said as I took out the ugly skull as it stared back at me. With a smile I ate the skull with ease. After a little bit I polished off the skull as a box popped up in me.

 **Aler! Due to low level Earth Drake all 5 skills cannot be learned. Once user has reached Lv-200 skills can be learned. Until level is reached skills will be withheld!**

'Dumb!' I yelled at the alert screen. I wanted some earth drake scales for skin. Oh well I guess level requirements were real in this world.

 **Ding! Lv-187 Earth Drake has been consumed! Due to skill [Consumption Absorption] 1% of stats of Earth drake will be transferred to consumer! If stat is under 100 only 1 skill point will be added.**

 **These points will be added to main stats! 8 STR, 4 END, 3 DEX, 10 VIT, 1 INT, 1 WIS, 1 FAI, 1 LUC!**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 12**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race-Guess and you might find out**

 **Jobs/Class: (3/3)**

 **Warrior lv-21 (STR+21, VIT+36)**

 **Barbarian lv-16 (STR+26, END+16, DEX+16)**

 **Medic lv-8 (INT+8, WIS+18, FAI+8)**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 56 Xp: 71,600/2,629,000(1/5) =525,800**

 **Health 28000/28000**

 **Mana 14000/14000**

 **STR-186(+56+21+26) =297**

 **END-16(+56+16) =88**

 **DEX-9(+56+16) =81**

 **VIT-21(+56+36) =113**

 **INT-51(+56+8) =115**

 **WIS-51(+56+18) =125**

 **FAI-26(+56+8) =90**

 **LUC-20(+56) =76**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **BONUS POINTS-5**

'Now here come the skills.' I said as I licked my lips as the alert sounded.

 **Ding! 50 base INT reached please pick one of two skills!**

 **Ding! 50 base WIS reached please pick one of two skills!**

 **50 INT skills**

 **Strategy skill: Overthink lv-1 (0%)**

 **When in a pinch you can always rely on your brain. This skill will allow you to push your brain to 100% and think as fast as a super computer. Be careful though, your brain can only be at 100% for so long.**

 **1 problem solved instantly (1 more problem every 5 levels)**

 **Cost: 10 INT stat each use (1 less INT needed every 5 levels)**

 **(INT stat will return to normal after 24 hours if recovery methods aren't used.)**

 **Or**

 **Passive skill: Meditation Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Meditate the day away with this skill. Not only does it restore the users INT it also has the effect of mana recovery.**

 **2 hours of meditation for full INT restore (2 minutes less each level)**

 **250 MP recovered every 20 seconds (50 MP more each level)**

 **(Skill can be overlapped with other recovery methods.)**

 **50 WIS skills**

 **Strategy skill: Mind's Eye Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Activate your mind's inner eye. With this you can see the true world in front of you. Be it the invisible spirits or even behind the mask of emotions a person is wearing. Everything is clear to you.**

 **1 minute duration (1 more minute every 5 levels)**

 **Cost: 10 WIS stat each use (1 less WIS needed every 5 levels)**

 **(WIS stat will return to normal after 24 hours if recovery methods aren't used.)**

 **Or**

 **Passive skill: Simple words lv-1 (0%)**

 **True wisdom is that of the mind. Not only will your words carry a fuller meaning but people around you will even see your side. With your words it is possible for many to see reason.**

 **10% permanently wiser (10% more each level)**

 **5% chance for others to see your point (5% more each level.)**

Quickly reading over the skills I was lost for a moment. All of them I wanted so badly but I knew I couldn't get them all. However **[Mind's Eye]** sounded liked something I could unlock with my spirit user course so I wasn't going to pick that plus **[Simple Words]** made me wiser so why the hell not. But for the intelligence skills were a little hard to pick for.

Sure who didn't want instant computing skills in their head? But my only deal breaker was that if **[Warriors Nap]** and **[Meditation]** worked one in one. While it did say that recovery skills would overlap I was just worried that **[Meditation]** would cancel out if I started to sleep. I could only ponder about this as I was sat on my bed.

'Well let's start out with choosing **[Simple Words]**.' I said as I selected the skill as it was added to my skill list. As I sat there looking at the two Intelligence skills as I finally decided on **[Meditation]** if anything I could develop some sort of split mind skill and use both my recovery skills at the same time. One half could be asleep while the other was in meditation. It was a win win situation.

'Well now that this is done what should I do now?' I asked as I looked at the glowing ball in the center of my room.

'Is it okay if I leave you for a bit?' I asked Gaia in my head.

"Yes it is okay, actually I prefer if you do for a time. It will help me concentrate better and perfect this body even more." She said in a voice that was actually heard with my ears I guess she was using her mind to its fullest right now.

"Alright I will leave you alone. Just message me when you are done." I said as I stood up and walked to the teleport pad as I quickly teleported away.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"So this is their red light district?" I asked as I looked down the narrow street that could maybe fit one cart. On both sides were women who were dressed in very skimpy and revealing outfits. Ones with wings such as succubus's and angels were floating in the air as and wore clothing that would make any man or woman's mind wander. Still I was surprised angels would work here since they were such a proud race but I guess there are always exceptions.

'I know I said no prostitutes but one time breaking that rule won't hurt." I said to myself as I looked around.

"Why is a child here?" I suddenly heard as I turned my head to the left to see a succubus in what looked to be very sketchy maid outfit walked over to me. As she did she tilted her head a little and stared at me as her solid D cups were barely being held inside the maid outfit. Her figure alone could draw any man in but with her breasts I just wanted to motorboat them so badly. Better yet the top of her breasts were completely visible and they looked so very soft. Even her wings were shrunk down in size to compliment the outfit.

"Maybe he is waiting for his dad?" Asked another voice as I turned to see a demi human with cat ears and tail that was also in a skimpy maid outfit. Her hair was a light orange color and her eyes were like a cats as well also she had a very fluffy looking tail and ears. Though her breasts were B cups I didn't really care as I had to swallow some saliva. Who wouldn't be enticed at a real life cat women?

"Hey little boy what you doing here?" Asked the succubus as she walked closer to me and leaned over so she was about a foot away.

 **Kelly Lilith Prostitute**

 **Age: 427 (27 on the outside) Race: Succubus**

 **Job: Prostitute**

 **Lv-60**

"I am looking for a good time." I answered honestly as I glanced at the women's info thankfully she wasn't carrying any diseases so I was up for it. Though the age threw me through a loop I wonder just how long a demon could live for.

"Oh?" Said the succubus as she raised an eyebrow as did the cat women.

"Really now? I don't think a young man like yourself shouldn't be searching for pleasure in this sort of place." Said the cat women as I shrugged.

"Why not? Are you simply afraid this young man might best you?" I asked as the succubus's face twitched as a cruel smile on her lips appear. The demi human seemed to get worried as her body turned between us two.

"Oh full yourself I see! Fine let's make a bet!" She said to me as I was curious as to what she had to offer.

"What kind of bet?" I asked her as her smile grew as she stood up tall. At the same time she pointed her finger at me and put one hand on her hip. As she did this her breasts jiggled as I felt my little friend harden a little. Her seductive body on full display as her half mad half angry face was staring right at me.

"If you can satisfy me you don't have to pay our time together. If you can't you have to pay double." She said with a grin as the female cat lady just sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"How much?" I asked her as she held out two fingers.

"Two what?" I asked her.

"Two gold." She said as the cat woman's eyes widened.

"Kelly he doesn't possibly have any money like that-." But the other women shut up as I pulled out two gold coins and tossed them to Kelly as her face showed a large amount of surprise.

"Keep that until I am done." I said as Kelly narrowed her eyes at me.

"You sound confident for a child who hasn't had any sexual experience." Said Kelly as I laughed lightly.

"That you know of." I said.

"Like what?" She asked me in a sarcastic tone as I shrugged.

"You will find out." I said as she rolled her eyes and motioned me forwards.

"Come, I haven't got all day." She said to me as I followed behind her. As we walked into her brothel a few other women cast curious glances at her as she basically dragged a 12 year old boy behind her. Granted I did almost look 14 at this point they still were very surprised, though after she flashed the two gold coins all of them grew very jealous.

"So might I ask your name?" Kelly asked me as she walked up some stairs as the thick scent of sex was in the air. I could even hear men and women moaning behind the doors. But I did have to admit this place looked fairly nice for a brothel that is.

"Perseus." I said after a few seconds.

"Perseus? I haven't ever heard that name before." She quipped in as we finally reached a room that was empty. As we walked in I instantly smelled lavender as I looked around to see a large bed with a large mirror on the other side of the wall. Nothing too extravagant.

"It means destroyer in my native language." I said as she looked at me slightly confused.

"Native language? But you speak Gavlion so well." She said as I now knew the name of the language I was speaking.

"I am smarter than I look." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you're so smart then please be my guest." She said with a sexy smile as she sat down on the bed. As she did she crossed her sexy long legs over one another and puffed out her chest. Now that I actually stared at her I noticed a few features about her that I hadn't before. Her hair was actually a very dark red color making it almost appear brown. Her eyes were a rose red and her skin was a fair copper color. Her most proud features had to be her astonishing looks and breasts, also that wonderful ass.

"Well if you don't mind." I said as I started to strip as she stood up and stripped herself. When I had taken off my robes and pants I was left in nothing but my underwear. However Kelly was completely naked now her body was perfect to say the least. With each breath her breasts rose and fell and even softly jiggled a little. But as I stared in awe I noticed something moving behind her as I spotted a tail with a heart shape at the very end.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she gently ran her hands up from her full thighs up her smooth stomach and to her breasts. As she did she gave them a squeeze and let out a small moan as she licked her lips.

"I would be lying if I said no." I said with as I starred.

"Let me help you out with that." She said point a finger at my tent in my underwear.

"Please do." I sad as I walked over to the bed as she smiled and swayed her hips over to me as I couldn't help but stare at her smooth skin. Even her pussy was shaven to perfection as I glanced at it well starred at it. To be honest she was the most beautiful women I have had the pleasure of being with.

"Oh my so hard." She said with a purr as she rubbed my dick through my underwear. Due to her height being nearly 8 inches taller than me she had to kneel in front of me. Thanks to that her face was right in my crotch as she gently rubbed her hand against it. I couldn't help but moan lightly as her long delicate fingers caressed it.

"Hmmm? First time being with a succubus? I should have you know our species has a great way to coax out a person's true…nature." She said with a lick of her lips as she reached up and pulled down my boxer as my dick popped out right in front of her face. As it did all 6 inches of it popped out and even bounced a few times as it stood at full mast.

"Oh my you're so large for your age." She said as she began stroking it tenderly as I felt an unnatural shiver down my spine. Sure I was basically immune to charm but this was different, it was like a dormant feeling inside me was being stirred. This feeling was like a tidal wave that However Kelly instantly saw this as both my hands clenched at my side as I repressed the feeling as much as I could.

"Seems like your willpower is stronger than I first thought. Let's see how long you can keep that little monster inside you." She said as she as she reached out with her tongue and slowly began to lick my shaft as I shivered again. I now understood the magic she was using as she continued to lick my dick. It wasn't charm magic by far this was something stronger.

 **Alert! A control spell has been placed on you! A succubus spell [True Desire] is 85% effective on you! Your consciousness will fade in 1 minute and reappear in 24 hours!**

"God dammit." I said as she suddenly engulfed my head and began to wrap her tongue around it in her mouth. She even hummed at the same time as the pleasure was unbelievable, better than anything I had ever experience. Maybe I was a little too cocky.

"Succubus saliva contains very strong aphrodisiacs not only will it make your sexual stamina increase a hundredfold, it will also keep you cumming for hours if you get enough." She said as suddenly an alert appeared in front of me.

 **Alert! Large amounts of class 1 aphrodisiacs are being absorbed by your skin! Sexual desire will increase 1000%**

As that happened suddenly my penis started to twitch wildly as I couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. It could feel the blood rush to my dick as the succubus continued to suck on it widely. Strings of saliva cover my dick as Kelly continued to give me a blowjob. She didn't hold back an inch as my pulsing dick was easily swallowed by her soft throat.

She took all 6 inches with ease as she hummed in a delighted tone as she serviced me in full. With the effect of the aphrodisiac and her excellent skills I could already feel myself cumming. As Kelly felt this she only went faster as she made very sloppy noises.

"Guk, guk, guk." That sound alone made my hips shiver as I felt the need to cum grow even more. It was only seconds later that I finally came down Kelly's throat. As I did she seemed to hum in delight as she reached behind my hips and pulled herself as close as she could to the base of my dick. As she did her nose reached my little amount of pubes as she locked eyes with me as I moaned.

"Take it all." I said as I put my hands on the back for her head and came with all my might. In the next couple seconds I felt like I had several orgasm at once as my seamen poured down her throat like a flood. It felt like my legs were going to give out but she held me up as she tightened her grip around my waste. This continued for a couple of seconds as my whole body shook with delight as Kelly finished up with me.

My legs gave out as I landed softly on the bed as Kelly's tightly sealed lips stayed around the base of my dick. Her throat itself felt like it was milking me as her eyes continued to show happiness as they stared right into mine. Somehow I was still cumming as she hummed lightly as the cum poured into her body.

"W-What's happening?" I asked out loud as a Kelly made a happy sound and slowly pulled herself off my dick as I saw that it hadn't softened in the least. A thick layer of saliva and cum cover my dick but was sucked up greedily by Kelly as her tongue ran across my dick like it was something delicious. So Kelly pulled off my dick fully with a light pop sound as she giggled and licked her lips.

My dick has absorbed so much aphrodisiac from her saliva that it felt like I was on the very edge of a orgasm at all times. It was hard as ever and precum leaked from it like a faucet all Kelly did was smiled as she looked up at me and slowly ran a finger up my cock shaft as I shiver.

"I think I counted 14 orgasms in that one moment. Not the most I have seen but decent for you age." She said as she slowly crawled over me as I felt the tip of my dick slowly slide on her front until it reached her belly button. Due to our height difference this was the lowest my dick could go as our faces met.

"I must say your cum is something else. Even I was surprised at the amount of life energy in it, just on one string of your cum I have enough magic for a week. But you shot nearly a hundred down my throat." She said as she sat down on my legs so my dick was right in front of her. But at the same time she gently ran a hand down her front and stopped on her stomach.

"It was so much energy that I nearly came in excitement." She said with a shiver as her wings twitched happily as her tail wagged as well. The look on her face was one of pure pleasure as one hand found its way to her soaked lower lips. At this point I felt the feeling inside me finally swelling as it began to take over my conscious.

"Can you feel it now?" She asked me with a purr. She slowly leaned over as her soft breasts slowly pushed up against my chest.

"Can you feel the inner beast in your heart swelling? How it wants to ravage me?" She said right in my ear. Her hand slowly stroking my pulsing cock as I was shaking as I tried to control the feeling.

"Just let it go and have the night of your life boy." She said as I glared at her, I hated it when people control me sex or not.

"So fierce." She said as she slowly sat back up as a smile broke on her lips.

"Fine them all you need is another little push." She said as she slowly raised her hips and positioned them over my dick. Her juices slowly dripping down on it as I could feel a wonderful sensation spread throughout my dick from those small drops of her juices.

"I should remind you the aphrodisiac in our pussies is nearly 10 times more concentrated. They only way you can stop fucking me is when you're sucked dry." She said as she slowly lowered herself so the tip rested right at her entrance.

"Now fuck me like the beast you are." She said in a teasing voice as she quickly lowered herself on me as my instinct finally took over and my consciousness went black.

 **LINEBREAK: (First full lemon is going to one of the harem girls sorry. Vote for who if you want to)**

 **You have slept on a comfortable surface all HP restored and abnormal stats eliminated. Due to mana over usage of mana you will not regain any mana for the next 4 days, 8% bonus XP for the next 4 hours.**

I slowly opened my eyes to find an unfamiliar looking ceiling above my head as I slowly sat up. My body felt a little stiff as I reached out and popped my shoulders and neck as I gave a slow yawn.

"You're finally awake." Said a voice as I recognized it as I slowly turned my head to see something unusual. There sitting on night stand was a 6 inch tall fairy. She had a dress made out of tree leaves that went down to her knees and up to her chest. But the dressed sucked up to her figure perfectly as I couldn't help but looked at the objects on her back. Her wings were in the shape of a butterflies and only added to the fairy like feeling. Her hair was a soft brown color and her eyes were a light green, but her face as cute or maybe beautiful was a better world. Due to her size it was hard to tell but I did instant recognize her face as Gaia.

However said tinker bell look alike was currently angrily swinging her legs as she sat on the edge of the nightstand. As I stared at her…adorable form she looked up at me as I saw a fire in her eyes. At the same time her wings began to lightly beat as she floated up in the air and glared at me. I knew I should feel somewhat bad because I broke our promise but she was just too adorable to even feel even a little bad.

"Where am I?" I asked her as I raised my hand and rubbed my head.

"I don't know…why don't you ask her?" She asked in a slightly angry voice as I slowly turned my head to my left to see a women passed out on the bed. However as I stared I noticed that her whole body had bites and scratches all over it. From between her legs was a massive pile of thick cum. Even her body wasn't spared as cum basically drenched every part of her, even her dark red hair had a thick glaze to it.

"What happened?" I asked myself as I had no memory of how this turned out like this. But as I said this the women shivered and slowly opened her eyes as she sat up. As she did she slowly stretched her arms up in the air as I got a great view of her breasts. Just then I noticed the bite marks on her nipple areas and the bulge of seaman that rested in her women. It made her look a couple months pregnant to be honest.

"Oh good morning young master." She said with a splendid smile as I felt my eyebrow twitch as suddenly she leaned over and her face met my crotch as she suddenly started to give me a blowjob. While I do admit morning wood was more than likely her reason but as soon as she did Gaia flipped out.

"Young master!? Percy what have you done to this women!" Gaia yelled as her tiny fairy body flew right in my face as the women was about to put her mouth on my erect cock. But she stopped an inch away and looked up at the angry fair who had her cheek puffed out and was glaring at me.

"Young master who is this?" Asked Kelly as Gaia flew right into her face.

"My name is Gaia and I am his class one spirit and who are you?" Asked an angry Gaia as she put both her tiny fists on her small hips.

"Oh my, sorry for my appearance excuse me." She said as she sat up and snapped her fingers as suddenly all the seman covering her was all converted into a white mist and instantly absorbed into her. As this happened she got on her knees and smiled at Gaia.

"My name is Kelly nice to meet you." She said with a smile as Gaia seemed like she was going to lose it.

"Not that! What is your relationship with my master!?" Gaia yelled at her as the women put a hand up to her mouth as if she forgot to say something.

"Well yesterday I was a simple prostitute that he hired but now…I am his slave." She said with a blush and a head turn as my eyes widened. When the hell did this turn of events happen? Suddenly I felt a light tap on my cheek as I turned to see one very angry Gaia as she had punched me with all her might.

"Explain!" She yelled as I was left agape for a moment.

"I-I…I don't have a clue." I said honestly as Gaia wasn't buying it.

"Actually I can do that." Said Kelly as Gaia turned to her.

"Tell me." Said Gaia as Kelly looked over at me.

"You have one very overprotective spirit." She said as I sighed.

"Hey you're talking to me you idiot!" Gaia yelled at her. You know now that I noticed Gaia voice was a lot…squeaker…let's go with that for a lack of better words. Anyways it was a higher tone but somehow to sound like a full size person's voice.

"I should have you know I am over 400 years old. I am no idiot!" Kelly yelled at Gaia as I sighed.

"Well I nearly over a million years old so when I think you're an idiot then you're an idiot! Now explain!" Said Gaia in an angry tone as Kelly's eyes went wide for a second.

"Well after he…purchased my time. We did some normal stuff but I had used the spell **[True Desire]** and a heavy amount of aphrodisiacs on him. This pushed out his inner desire and true self and he more or less…attacked me. He was like a beast, he was so rough with me I even thought I was going to break."

"His seaman was so full of energy that it made my body go mad, every touch was like a stab of pure pleasure. In the end he did more than satisfy me, he made me submit to him. He forced me to say 'I am a bitch and only his' so many times. I don't think I will be satisfied by any other man now."

"For such a young man with such powerful life force to exist is an excellent find for any succubus. But for me to taste such a man…AHH!" She moaned out at the end as she put both her hands on her cheeks and wiggled her body as if remembering the pleasure. Gaia slowly turned to me as I shook my head.

"I don't remember anything, I blacked out as she began to fuck me." I said honestly as Gaia just starred.

"I will deal with you later now, you woman." Gaia said as the woman stopped reminiscing and looked at the small spirit in front of her.

"Did you make any oath or contract?" Asked Gaia as the woman shook her head.

"Good now let me ask a question. Are you addicted or not?" She asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked Gaia.

"Succubi can become addicted to a certain beings…life essence or semen. They even go through withdrawal symptoms if they don't get it periodically." Said Gaia as the women seemed to think.

"I am." Said the succubus as Gaia suddenly floated over to me.

"Give me one gallon of earth drake's blood." She said as I raised an eyebrow but complied as I handed her over a jar of the substance. As I did the jar floated over to the succubus as she closed her hand around the large jar of it.

"Drink this each meal until it is gone, it will cure your addiction. I don't want to see you around my master again." Said Gaia as she suddenly started to fly away as the succubus was left speechless as I tried to talk to Gaia but she was too quickly and left through the window.

"Dammit! Gaia wait!" I yelled as I quickly found my clothes and got dressed as I began to run out of the room.

"Keep the coins." I turned back to the woman as I began to run out of the room as she was in shock.

"My precious meal." I heard her say through the door as I was basically tripping as I forced on my pants and threw on my shirt. As I exited the building I saw that the streets were basically empty as it was about noon.

"Gaia stop." I yelled as the fairy in the air stopped and spun around as she floated down to me but out of my reach.

"Look I know I broke out promise I am sorry, but I was so pent up." I told her as she just stared and me with a killing glare. But as she glared at me she suddenly sighed as she slowly floated closer until she was right in front of me.

"You and your libido are both stupid." She said as a small fist punched my forehead as it felt like a flick. She punched me a few more times but eventually stopped as her breathing grew rough. I guess physical attacks weren't her forte in this form.

"But I guess you are simply like this so I shouldn't have expected you to keep you word." She said with a huff as I stayed quiet.

"I know I broke my word but why did you treat the situation so seriously." I asked her as she slowly floated to my shoulder as she pushed my hair out of her way. As she did she brought he legs up to her chest as she seemed to sulk.

"You are the only person I care for Percy to the point I would risk my life for yours. But for some reason I cannot stand the idea of you sharing a bed with any woman. I know I agreed to let you have one sexual partner a month but even then I felt disgusted with the idea. I don't know what is wrong with me. These feelings are still new to me, even now I learn things about myself every day but this something in me it just…hurts so much." She said in a tiny pained voice as I felt her start crying.

"Gaia I am sorry." I said honestly as she wiped her eyes.

"You already said that stupid." She said as I laughed.

"Listen I know I broke my promise with you but let's make amends." I said as she looked at me.

"How?" She asked me.

"Any request you want I will fulfill. Even if it is to stop sleeping with women you don't want me to I will. I just want to make amends with you, I have grown to know you too well Gaia. I dare say seeing you like this…pains me." I said as Gaia sniffed a few times. I knew I had my own desires to fulfill but my relationship with Gaia was worth more than that, I was prepared to do anything to make Gaia happy…and I had no idea why.

"One thing? Anything I want?" She asked me as I nodded. Just then I saw a blush flood her face as she bit her lip and looked up at me.

"I want you to-."

 **I am the king of cliffhangers and I know you all who are reading this just punched your computer in anger. (Also new Berserk anime is out so go watch that shit)**

 **Q and A**

 **Q: If Percy is the 'dark' gamer why is he so normal?**

 **A: The Dark part of Percy will pop up later, right now he can't be all cocky because he is weak.**

 **Q: Will Percy get element based attacks?**

 **A: Yes he will and it will appear on the day of the school tests.**

 **Q: Will he tam Mrs.O'leary?**

 **A: She died with earth sorry to say but that doesn't mean she might have reincarnated as another monster.**

 **Q: Why does it take so long for a chapter to come out?**

 **A: I have work and a life, no offense but those come first. This is a hobby and I hope you all know that.**

 **Q: What is a mimic slime?**

 **A: Think ditto from Pokémon.**

 **Q: Is the user Red Riding Cape stupid form making that review?**

 **A: My lawyers say that I can use bad words but they did say I could use one…he is a clod.**

 **Q: Is Night Nyx?**

 **A: I don't really know that one the monkey in my closet won't tell me.**

 **Q: What does FAI stand for?**

 **A: FAI stands for faith and it affects religions affiliation and certain healing type spells mostly holly types.**

 **Q: What will Percy Tame?**

 **A: I am no longer answering this question you will find out later.**

 **Q: When will Percy wonder?**

 **A: Yes he will but that is much farther in the story, but smaller parts will pop up in the dungeons.**

 **Q: Will Percy become OP?**

 **A: What fun is an OP hero? He will become powerful but remember he I is a small fish in an ocean at this point.**

 **Q: Is your story 100% original?**

 **A: There is no such thing as 100% original but I would like to think that there is at least a 75 to 80% originality in my plot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"You already said that stupid." She said as I laughed.

"Listen I know I broke my promise with you but let's make amends." I said as she looked at me.

"How?" She asked me.

"Any request you want I will fulfill. Even if it is to stop sleeping with women you don't want me to I will. I just want to make amends with you, I have grown to know you too well Gaia. I dare say seeing you like this…pains me." I said as Gaia sniffed a few times. I knew I had my own desires to fulfill but my relationship with Gaia was worth more than that, I was prepared to do anything to make Gaia happy…and I had no idea why.

"One thing? Anything I want?" She asked me as I nodded. Just then I saw a blush flood her face as she bit her lip and looked up at me.

"I want you to-."

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"I want to reform our contract." Gaia said in a haste as her cheeks went red as I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked her not understand her current embarrassment on the subject. Also the fact that we had a contract was new to me.

"I want to reform our contract that we have, I want to change a few things as well as perform a specific ceremony." She said as her looked at me.

"Okay…what things do you want to change and when did we even form a contract in the first place?" I asked her as I began walking back to my room since that seemed like the most private area I knew of.

"The things I want to changes are simple so don't worry and we first formed it when you used your bonus skill points to purchase the **[Gaia System** **]** perk. But this time I want to redo the contract that was put in order it and even do a specific ceremony." She said as I slowly nodded.

"What kind of ceremony?" I asked her.

"You will find out." She said with a light hum in her voice as she sounded happy now.

"Well as long as I don't turn into your slave forever I am happy." I said as she froze in place as astonishment filled her face.

"Dammit I should have asked for that instead, then I could make you do whatever I wanted." She clicked her tongue as I chuckled lightly but somehow I knew she wasn't joking.

"You already got your one thing so don't even think about changing it." I said quickly as she made a frowny face and made a small hmph.

"Fine I will stick with my current proposal. Also I want to do it tonight." She said as I shrugged.

"Alright, I got a few more days to burn before I have to take the course tests." I said as she smiled.

"Good now march!" She said as I sighed and continued forward as I went through town. After a while of walking I felt my stomach growl as I grimaced, I needed some food and now. Actually I don't even remember the last time I ate.

"Hungry?" Asked Gaia as I nodded.

"Well how about instead of going straight back let's walk around a little, actually enjoy the capital." She said with a smile.

"You mean you enjoy the city, I have already seen all this." I said to her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah sure, I want to sightsee. That so bad?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"No just kind of surprised." I said as she lightly punched me head as didn't even flinch. But just as Gaia was about to nag on me we found a nice food vendor as I quickly walked over as my stomach seemed like it wanted to murder me.

"What do you want to eat?" Asked Gaia who was staring at the food in front of us, the old man selling the food just smiled as he looked at the young man and his spirit.

"Hmm…what is that?" She asked as she pointed her small arm at what looked to be lollipops of a sort.

"This is caramelized sugar on a stick, it is popular with the children around here." Said the old man as Gaia put a finger to her mouth and drooled slightly at it.

"Can I have two please, one my size and one spirit sized?" I asked as he laughed and pulled out two of the suckers and gave them onto us. Gaia's was about the side of my pinky and even then it looked a little big.

"Yum." Gaia said as she licked the delicacy as the old man laughed a hearty laugh. I then paid him for two green apples and was on my way as Gaia was being very noisy as she ate her treat.

"This isn't quite as good as suckers back on earth but it has that nice flavor to it." I said as I licked the treat as Gaia nodded as she continued to gobble hers down. Her small wings fluttering happily as she enjoyed her treat.

"So where to next?" I asked Gaia as she licked her treat and thought for a second.

"Hmmm…I want to see the ocean." She said to me.

"You mean lake." I said as she huffed at me.

"Lake big enough to be an ocean." She said in an annoyed tone as I laughed lightly.

"Fine, man it almost feels like we are on a date." I said as suddenly I heard coughing and sputtering noises in my ear as I turned to see Gaia with her hand over her mouth as she blushed.

"W-What?" She squeaked out as I laughed. Nothing like a little bit of teasing,

"Nothing, just saying how nice of day it is." I said in a happy tone as I felt small fists pounding my head.

"To the Ocean lake!" I yelled as I continued on as people around me starred but then went back to what they were doing as Gaia roughly sighed in my ear. As we continued forward Gaia finished her sucker and started to eat some apple slices I was making with a knife. As I looked at the knife I couldn't help but feel some memories about Trista pop up in my head. I could only sigh and repress them as I watched Gaia go all hamster on the apple slice.

I just smiled as I continued on my way as I bought a few more things to eat as I basically ate those apples in 5 to 6 bites. As I got closer I started to smell fresh water as I was surprised. A lake this big was all fresh water? That was impressive to my standards but I guess the capital needed to provide water somehow.

"You know this place isn't so bad." Said Gaia as she looked around as she was halfway through her third apple slice.

"Yeah…" I said as I started to hear the sounds of birds and water as we finally closed in on the docks. As we did I was hit by the smell of fish as I felt my mouth water a little. Since I have gotten to this world I haven't had any seafood and right now my stomach was hungry for some. As I looked around I saw hundreds of people unloading and loading ships, some were simple cargo while others were fishing ships.

"Hey kid want to buy some scales?" Yelled a voice as I slowly turned to see a man in his 40's with a stand with lots of different items on it. I simply walked forward as I looked at his selection. Most of the items were simple trinkets and other things made fish scales. Some scales were as large as my hand and some were like diamonds that shined like crystal.

"Oh a spirit user?" He asked as he noticed Gaia sitting on my shoulder as I scanned the selection with my **[Analysis** **]** to see if anything was of good quality.

"Never seen one before?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Not an earth spirit but water spirits all the time. I say most earth spirit users wouldn't dare come this close to a body of water." He said as I looked up at Gaia as she kind of did look like an earth spirit in a way.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Un-contracted water spirits don't enjoy other element spirits on their turf. Normally they just play pranks on the other elements spirits so just a warning, you're probably going to be splashed a few times." He said as I laughed as I picked up a large scale that size of my head.

 **Rare item: Sacred tuna scale**

 **A scale from the largest species of tuna in this world. This scale is hard enough that only special harpoons can be used to pierce it. However due to constant attacks from predators scales get damaged and shed off each year. Dissolves in water 3 weeks after shed.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: 1% chance to get slipstream skill + 1% HP regain**

 **Cost: 20 silver**

"How much for this?" I asked him.

"Oh you have good taste, this little something one of my water nymph friends found while diving. It comes from a sacred tuna about the size of a fishing boat." He said as my eyes went wide. How the hell did a tuna get that big?

"Oh don't be surprised I have heard rumors of sacred tuna get to the size of several large warships. Though they are extremely peaceful I still wouldn't want to see something that big pass me. Hahaha!" He said as I nodded slowly. That kind of did sound terrifying while completely awesome.

"So how much?" I asked him.

"Ten silver." He said as I nodded.

"That seems a little cheap from something like this. Something like this would normally cost 20 silver." I said to him as he shrugged.

"Isn't my fault my friend is the one who listed the price, she said if she could get ten silver that would be fine." He said as I shrugged and handed over the money. As he did I put the scale in my inventory for a snack later in the day as I couldn't find anything else I would use.

"Hey is there a store that sells the organs of fish anywhere or maybe live ones?" I asked him since there was a possibility of getting some skills from water loving creatures. Even if they were monsters.

"What an odd question but yes there is some of each. If you are looking for organs go down the left of the pier and look for a shop called 'Delicious bits' the owner's name is Becca. If you are looking for a the live creature one go down the left as well and look for a store called 'Fishy pets' the owners name is Richard." He said as I raised an eyebrow at the name 'Delicious bits' but I guess whatever floats your boat…ha…water jokes.

"Alright thank you." I said as I started down on my way as I went on my own shopping spree. At the same time I noticed Gaia was looking around us as if searching for something.

"What you looking for?" I asked her.

"A water spirit." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you earth spirits didn't get along with water spirits." I said as she looked down at me.

"Actually I am not an earth spirit. I am a divine spirit." She said as I just stared up at her funny as she sighed and continued to explain.

"It means I carry more than one element. Think of me as a super special spirit made of pure awesome." She said confidently with a hand on her chest.

"More like pure silliness." I said as she punched my head a few times as she raged at me.

"Anyways right now I hold the power over earth, water, fire, and air. Unfortunately my control over the three besides earth are still lacking. That is why I need a water spirit, if I managed to find one I can drain their power and make it my own." She said as that sounded a little cruel.

"Like a butterfly winged vampire." I said as she huffed at me.

"Shut up, also the water spirit will slowly regain its power over a year while I keep its old power and build it upon my own. In a sense you could say that I need other element spirits to make myself stronger." She said to me. Although I am not one to talk this way of getting strong kind of sounded like she was cheating the system.

"So what about light and darkness? Or lighting or metal?" I asked her.

"I have those as well but my power with them is very limited. Spirits from those categories are much rare than most simple spirits. But a divine spirit such as myself is so rare that there is only one or two on an entire continent." She said with a smile.

"So since you're a divine spirit is that why you needed the divine spirit body?" I asked her.

"Mostly, but the divine spirit body is actually special since it improves my mana usage by 500% and my body's defense by 300%. All in all this body is perfect for me. But don't go telling anyone you have a divine spirit or else you might become someone's next meal." She said.

"Like they would eat me?" I asked her.

"Some yes others no, depends." She said as I shivered.

"Ah we are here." I said as I walked into the store called 'Delicious bits'. It wasn't a stall but more or less a building, I simply walked in as I was greeted with what looked to be something similar to a butcher shop. People were lined up in front of a counter as they ordered different pieces of fish as the little girl who was standing on a wooden box was taking orders.

She stood maybe 3 and a half feet tall and has a soft blue skin tone with some sort of gills on the side of her neck. She had short black hair that was all slicked back and came to the back for her neck, like she was just in the water. Her ears were almost like small fins as they were a little larger than normal human ears. Her eyes were a dark green color which wasn't surprising given her body…type. But as she opened her mouth to speak I noticed several rows of small sharp teeth.

"Oh how surprising it is a demi mermaid." Said Gaia as I looked at the little short little girl as she complained with customer.

"Oh come on this was 40 copper last week why is it 50 now?" Complained a man as the little girl sighed like she had hear this a millions times.

"Don't complain last week we just got our shipment in so of course prices were cheaper. If you really want to complain talk to Becca." She said in a somewhat adult tone as the man seemed to flinch as the name Becca. Instantly he paid the money and left as the little girl put the money in a steel box to her left.

"Sarah you're so good at your job!" Said a female's voice as a normal human came out of the back and hugged the child who didn't seemed to be enjoying it.

"Says the lazy boss." Sarah said as the human women seemed to be shot at her comment as she let go of the sharp tongued little girl.

"Hey you ready to order?" Said the little girl to the next person in line as the boss women seemed to fake sob as she went back through the door she just came from. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as I guess these two had a good relationship.

After a few more people it was out turn as the little girl was easily counting the money she was given each time. I guess practice makes perfect.

"What do you want?" She asked me in a tone that almost sounded like I had just walked into her home and I was bothering here. But just then she looked up at my shoulder to see Gaia who was just staring at her. At this moment a change happened in the little girl's demeanor as she went to biker class lady to 5 year old child.

"You have a spirit! Can I see her?" She yelled in happiness as Gaia smiled and hopped off my shoulder and floated down onto the counter as the little girl seemed to go crazy. Gaia just laughed as she danced around on the counter as the little girl stared in awe. Thankfully I was the only customer in the line at the moment.

"She so cute." Said the girl as Gaia smiled and tiptoed over to her and poked her nose and ran away as Sarah laughed.

"Oh my, is the great wall of agony and pain known as Sarah laughing?" Asked a new voice as I turned to see the boss lady smiling as Sarah stuck her tongue at her and turned back to Gaia who was dancing lightly.

"Welcome to Delicious bits, anything I can help you with?' Asked Becca as I nodded.

"Yes I would like…" I listed off several things including a two pounds of tuna fillets that would be my dinner. But this included several odd items like a purple octopus's ink sac, double headed trout float organ, and of course the lungs of a micro tuna. All in all nothing totally unusual as Becca wrote it down and glanced at the giggling Sarah as she played with Gaia.

"So you're a spirit user?" Asked Becca as I nodded.

"Yes, yet I still have to take the test for the academy." I answered honestly as the women smiled and nodded.

"Well I will have this out in a minute, Sarah ring up his order." Said Becca as the little girl snapped out of it as she quickly counted me up to 38 copper as I quickly paid. After I did she just smiled as Gaia was happily eating some candy that the girl had on her.

"You like spirits?" I asked her as she nodded as Gaia had a hard time eating the taffy like substance. I must say Gaia can sure put it away.

"When I grow older I want to be a spirit master, hopefully I can get one as pretty as yours." She said as I laughed.

"Well may I ask how old you are?" I asked her.

"I am 8." She said as I smiled.

"Believe it or now I am only 4 years older than you, so keep up the hard work and I think you will make a good spirit master." I said as she smiled at me.

"Wait you're only 12?" She asked me in surprise as I nodded. At the same time she looked me over and was surprised to find I did look my age. The spirit munching happily on a taffy was the reason she must have been distracted.

"Yeah I know surprised me as well." I answered honestly as I sighed. Just then Becca came out of back with a box of ingredients as I smiled.

"Now make sure to keep these in a cool place or they will sour, I suggest if you have an inventory to put them in there until you decided to use them." Said Becca as I nodded and put the items in my inventory.

"So might I ask your level?" Inquired Becca as I shrugged and showed her my Guild card. As I did she was surprised to say the least, she had to blink a few times before she looked at me then the card again.

"Your level is 56?" She asked quietly as I nodded.

"Your level is much higher than I first thought." She answered honestly.

"Yeah I trained in the forest near my hometown each night to level up. Took lots of effort but I managed." I said as she nodded just the I was about to leave.

"Wait I have a question." Becca said as I turned around and faced her.

"W-Would you…could you possibly train Sarah in spirit arts?" She asked as Sarah looked shocked as I was surprised.

"I would love to but I have nothing to teach here. I may have a spirit but I have yet to take any classes at the academy. However…" I said as I walked back over and took out 10 gold coins and put them on the counter.

"Keep this safe until she is old enough to join the academy and they will teach her better than I ever could." I said as I quickly left as I ignored the comments from the taffy muncher on my shoulder.

"Never thought you would be that nice." Said Gaia as I rolled my eyes.

"I am only nice to people who deserve it. I feel that Sarah is going to be a great person in the future." I said with a smirk as I imagined and older Sarah harping on people and basically controlling people on whim. People like her, if nurtured properly, would become very powerful on the vocal front.

"Your smile is creeping me out. What are you thinking about?" Said Gaia as I laughed.

"Oh nothing…just imagining and older Sarah. Oh I can already imagine her future." I said with a laugh as Gaia just stared at me.

"I feel like you're making clones of yourself." Said Gaia as I smirked.

"Well the world does need people like me." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure it does, now are you going to buy a live fish?" She asked me as I seemed to think.

"Why not, I could get something out of it." I said as Gaia nodded as we were on our way. As we walked down the area we quickly found another shop called fishy bits as we slowly entered the store. As we did I saw that this placed as basically empty as I looked around to find the man behind the counter almost asleep.

"Hello?" I asked as he snorted himself awake and yawned as he looked at me and slowly stood up straight.

"Hey." He said as I smiled a little as I looked around the area to see multiple small fishes in containers as I looked them over.

"Do you have any special kinds of animals?" I asked him as he nodded.

"I have a few, anything specific?" He asked me.

"Poisonous or has some sort of ink sack." I said as he just stared at me.

"I assume you are dissecting these?" He asked me as I shrugged as he walked over to a few ones in the corner.

"How about these-." But just then the door chimed as he turned around and went to greet the customer as I was left looking at the ugly looking octopus and a crawfish/actually fish. As I stared at the two I noticed their two prices were cheap as I decided that these two would be fine.

"Hey I would like to buy these." I said as I turned around as the man entered my vision.

"Quick to decided, how many would you like?" He asked me.

"All of them." I said with a nod as he sputtered a little.

"Oh still have money left over I see." Said a woman's voice as I froze and quickly turned to see a women standing before me.

Her appearance was a simple one as she only had on a simple pair of black pants and a simple white fabric shirt. She also had on a wizard's robe that was open on the front revealing a very slim figure and solid C cups and long legs that seemed to be hugged by her pants. She stood about 6 foot 2 but that was with her 2 inch heels she had on. Her black hair was very long and came down to right above her butt.

He face though had a light veil on it that covered her mouth and nose which made my click my tongue in my head. Beauty shouldn't be hidden, if you are beautiful you should let others feast upon it. But since I could say that I still admired her eyes which were a soft blue and her ears which resembled an elves. Somehow she still managed to look dazzling with her veil on as she just stared at me.

 **Miss. Night (?) ?**

 **Age: 60 (given info) Race: water nymph**

 **Job: Master water mage**

 **Level: 615 (given info)**

"Miss. Night?" I questioned as I just stared at her and then the shop and back to her as if asking why she was here.

"Seems you do recognize me after all." She said with a tone full of sarcasm as I felt the need to hit her. Though somehow that condescending voice sounded familiar in a way, meh I will worry about that later.

"Well your voice does have that hint of pride that I just can't seem to forget." I said with a shrug as she laughed.

"So what you doing here?" I asked her.

"What's it to you?" She asked me.

"Well you are the one who addressed me first so I think it would be polite to tell me." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine I will tell you…I am buying a new pet." She said confidently with her arms crossing her chest as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my, did your golden dragon carp already die? I just sold you the little guy a day ago." The owner said as Miss. Night stiffened as a shit eating grin spread across my lips.

"You managed to kill a pet in a day? That's is very impressive." I said with a slow clap as Miss. Night glared at me.

"I didn't kill him…he was getting lonely so I decided to buy him a friend." She said she said in an almost 'girly' tone.

'Wow she actually thinks about these types of things.' I mentally sent Gaia as said fairy giggled.

'Well golden dragon carp are a very social fish, I guess it was my mistake for not telling you. I will prepare another right away." Said the owner as he went in the back as Miss. Night just stared at me.

"Ready for the course tests?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I guess I am ready for the warrior or martial arts one." I said with a shrug as she snorted.

"I guess a barbarian can only do so much." She said in a smug voice as I rolled my eyes.

"How about we make a bet then." I said as she raised an eyebrow as Gaia seemed to be interested.

"What kind of bet?" She asked me.

"Well since you are already going to be my personal teacher I don't see much else I could ask for…any ideas?" I asked Gaia on my shoulder as Miss. Night seemed to notice my spirit on my shoulder.

"Hmm…I can't think of anything currently. Also Miss. Night is it nice to meet you in person." Said Gaia with a light nod as the teacher lady just stared at Gaia.

"Hmm the headmaster did say you were gathering the ingredients for the divine spirit body but I would have never imagined that you would have found and alchemist with enough skill to make the body. Tell me little spirit just who did you find?" She said in slight amazement as I felt I was being ignored.

"I will only tell you if you win the bet with my master." Said Gaia as Miss. Night felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Seem to be working as a team already I see…fine will make the bet with you. If I win you will have to tell me how you managed to make the divine spirit body. If you win…I don't know…I will tell you all my info on my adventure card." She said as I was about to retort but Gaia spoke instead.

"No you will let him use **[Analysis]** on you so he can see the info himself." Gaia said.

"You can use analysis?" Miss. Night asked me as I shrugged.

"…" She seemed to stew over it as she just starred as us both.

"Fine I will agree to this but you only win if you pass all 10 course exams. Even if you fail one I win." She said confidently as I nodded.

"Deal." I said as I swore I could feel her grinning. Somehow I felt like I just made my tests a whole lot harder.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Well that was a nice visit with Miss. Night." Said Gaia as she glided off my shoulder and onto my pillow which she laid down on.

"Well if you count arguing with her about basically nothing and then making a bet with her for information that is basically useless. Then I am sure it was a good visit." I said as Gaia rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad and Miss. Night is a fine young lady." Said Gaia as I just stared at her.

"She is 60 years old." I said.

"You are mentally around 80 years old." Gaia shot back as I didn't have a retort for that.

"Besides water nymphs can live up to one or two thousand years. She is younger than you if you think about the human lifespan compared to theirs." She said as I nodded as I saw her reason.

"So do you want to complete the ceremony for the contract tonight?" I asked seeing that the sun was already setting. Just then Gaia glanced up at me and blushed as I was curious was to what was flustering her.

"Y-Yes I do." She said as she slowly floated into the air as suddenly a golden light erupted from her as I had to cover my eyes. As it quickly died down I peeked out from behind my hand to see a sight that stunned me for a second.

There stood a full sized Gaia as she looked over her new human sized body. She was only about 16 years old in this form as she stood about 5 and a half feet tall. Her light wavy brown hair only came down to her mid back. Her body had no distinct muscles only baby soft skin that had a light olive color to it. She has that perfect figure most women would kill for, she wasn't to fat but she wasn't too skinny she was perfect.

Her breasts were only a small B cup which was unfortunate but with the skin tight green silk dress the hugged her every curve it was an amazing sight. At her legs the dress seemed to cut open on one side that revealed her long legs that even had that perfect thigh gap in between them. I simply wanted to be smothered in those thighs…what? A guy can have a thigh fetish! Shut up!

Yet her young but mature face took the show as her soft green eyes blinked at me and perfectly full lips parted to make way for her breath. Her face was just so…perfect, she was most beautiful women that I had ever seen. Putting Aphrodite to shame by a million miles and then some. She made all the goddess seem insignificant in her beautiful wake. Still I couldn't help but notice the small long elf like ears that extended a good 5 inches from her head.

"S-So what do you t-think?" Asked Gaia as she gave a small twirl in front of me as I saw that her butterfly wings were gone.

"…" I was struck dumb by her beauty as I gaped like a fish out of water. To be honest I anyone saw me like this I would strike them dead.

"Percy?" She asked as I blinked a few times and snapped out of it.

"S-Sorry you looked beautiful." I said quickly as I rubbed the back of my head as I had to look away. By the gods I was acting like a love sick child…well I was a child so whatever.

"R-Really?" She asked me and looked down at herself.

"Unfortunately this form isn't that of an adult, I will have to wait a few years before I am able to use this in battle. Actually I kind of look like myself back when I was given birth to." Said Gaia looking in a mirror as she lifted up her dress side and looked at her legs as I blushed deeply.

'Come on Percy you have fucked tons of women. Why is this one making you lose your shit?' I said to myself as I forced myself to stare at Gaia as she played around with her new body. After a minute I noticed she put her hands on her breasts and just stared and then sighed.

"Problem?" I asked her.

"N-No…" She said glancing at her small bosom and then looking back at me. As she did she smiled and me and walked forward to where she was standing in front of me.

"So first things first we need to bring for the contract." She said as I nodded quickly and but then stopped as I looked at her.

"Don't know how to do that." I said honestly.

"Oh! Sorry! My fault." She said as she quickly reached out to my hand and held it as I blushed. God what was this women doing to me? Thirty seconds and she has already broken past all my barriers of my cold exterior. It was almost the same with Annabeth but this was so much faster than with her.

"Contract I summon you." Gaia said as suddenly a glowing signal formed on the back of my hand and slowly raised up into the air forming a screen. Quickly a piece of paper made of pure magic appeared in front of us both as writing appeared on it.

"Simple stuff." I said as I scanned through the rules to find basically everything you would need for a…master slave contract…no wonder she wanted to change it.

"So what do you want to change?" I asked her as she looked at the rules.

"Everything." She said looking over the contract as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay but be specific." I told her as she nodded. After a few minutes of listing off a few things we had 10 rules in the contract.

 **Spirit contract**

 **The contractor of this contract must treat their spirit like an equal.**

 **The contractor may request things of the spirit as long as they do not bring life threatening harm upon them.**

 **The** **spirit** **in the contract does not need to call the contractor master, they can call them whatever they want as long as the contractor is not offended.**

 **The contractor must provide mana whenever the spirit is in need of it or runs out of their own.**

 **The contractor must provide acceptable food to eat and an acceptable place to sleep for the spirit at all times. Understanding that not all conditions will be the same the spirit is in charge of what is acceptable and what is not.**

 **Contractor must provide all equipment for spirit including weapons and armor and any accessories that spirit wants.**

 **The** **spirit** **of this contract must do all they can to protect the contractor from any sort of physical harm.**

 **If the** **spirit's** **body is destroyed in battle the contractor must provide a replacement spirit body of similar quality or better.**

 **The spirit is entitled to 2 vacation days from contractor a month, 2 weeks' notice must be given to contractor beforehand. Vacation days can accumulate to 30 max and 15 max can be rolled over to next year.**

 **The spirit has a say in any relationship that the contractor is going to be in.**

Though a few were simple it seemed like I was provided a lot for Gaia in this contract. Then again she was my spirit so I guess it made sense but still the last one made my eye twitch. But I couldn't complain since I did agree to this. But as the contract was finished being rewritten it slowly disappeared back into my hand as I felt something change in me.

"The contract is almost finished and the changes will be in effect after the ceremony." Gaia said as she let go of my hand.

"What do we have to do?" I asked her as she blushed lightly.

"You have to…gift me a form of essence." She said.

"You mean like blood?" I asked her as she nodded but then shook her head.

"Yes and no…this ceremony…" She mumbled the last part as I didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked her again as she looked at me and seemed to gather her wits. In the next second I suddenly had her arms wrapped around my head and her lips on me as Gaia forcefully kissed me. As her soft lips crashed on mine I felt my mind go blank as I was stunned. Apparently this was a bad sign as Gaia instantly broke away as Gaia broke away with panic on her face.

As she stepped away as I just stared in pure shock as Gaia was panic stricken as she seemed to be having a small breakdown in front of me. But as I snapped out of it I heard her muttering to herself.

"Oh gods I shouldn't have done that. You weren't ready and I did it forcefully. Oh god he is going to hate me. He is going to think I am some slut. I can't stay here." Gaia said in a panicked tone as she tried to run but I caught her arm, thanks to my strength being so high she was easily pulled back as she just stared at me.

What happened next is what you would expect. I kissed Gaia right back as my stunned state was erased and the panic stricken Gaia seemed to melt away as my lips met hers. Worry completely dissolved as she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me gently. Though she was taller than me it didn't seem to matter much as our lips met. However I didn't push the simple lip kiss any further seeing as Gaia freaked out only a couple seconds ago.

As our kiss went on suddenly I felt a light pain on my lip. I flinched slightly as Gaia bit my lip as a small amount of blood entered my mouth. But then she pulled away for a second but then kissed me again as suddenly I felt a strong iron taste flood in my mouth as I instantly recognized the taste of blood. This only lasted for a few seconds as we slowly parted as I opened my eyes to see Gaia with bright red lips.

The blood on her lips acted like a perfect lip gloss as slowly a small drip of blood ran down the front of her lips and to her chin. Both our bite marks healed already as her perfect plump lips just stared at me. She then blushed and slowly pulled back as I reached up and wiped the blood from my lips. As I did a glow suddenly surrounded me and Gaia as we both blushed harshly as she wiped her own lips. Just then the glow died down as I felt something connect me and Gaia, something deeper than anything I had ever felt.

"Gaia…" I said as she suddenly lurched forward and smashed her lips on mine again. I was thrown back onto the bed as Gaia basically pounced on me. Her taller body pushing mine to the bed as the kiss quickly grew heated. The tenderness no longer present as she was basically forcing herself on me.

Her tongue easily forced itself into my mouth as I could feel Gaia pour her love all over me. The iron taste in my mouth was quickly replaced with one that was very sweet and tasted like candy. Our tongues mixed together in a fierce storm as they competed for dominance. It felt like a dam breaking apart as Gaia kissed me. Endless emotion poured between us but then I noticed something.

My hands that held Gaia felt her shivering as we kissed. Sure I might have played his off but for some reason I knew this was different. It was like she was trying too hard, forcing herself to do this even though her emotions at the time were different. Under her shivering body I slowly sealed off my mouth as Gaia noticed.

"Percy?" Gaia said as she pulled away as her fierce green eyes just stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as her body seemed to freeze as small amounts of tears pop up in her eyes.

"Percy I love you…more than anything. I have watched you're for longer than you can imagine. You might now know this but back on earth Gaia or I was madly in love with you. When I think back to it now I feel an extremely deep ugly emotion that I am unfamiliar with. Every time I saw you with Annabeth…it hurt so much. I wanted to rip you two apart, I wanted you to just be mine nobody else's." Gaia said as I watched her eyes full of longing.

"Gaia…I-." But I was cut off by a finger being placed on my lips.

"Just let me explain." She said as I nodded.

"When you had finally reincarnated and talked to me for the first time I was so happy. Even if I didn't have my emotions I knew that I was happy to finally have you for myself. I don't want to share you with anyone, yet I am fated to share you even if I don't want to." She said with a soft cry as I just stared her.

"My mother told me that my love life will never be what I want it to be. I will be forced to share you with other women. After all you are destined to have 9 or 10 soulmates, though I am one I still cannot accept this. She said if I cannot accept this fate then I will grow to hate myself and others around me. But I don't want to share you with anyone, I just want you for myself." She said as I saw tears slowly flow down her cheeks.

"Okay." I said as Gaia looked confused.

"I might not know what you mean by me having 9 or 10 soulmates and I don't care right now. If what your mother said is correct then you are one of them. I can feel it in my heart and soul, so Gaia I want to tell you something. Until I find another soulmate you are all that is in my eyes right now. So get greedy and hog me all to yourself because you are all I want at this moment as well." I said as I thought to the soulmate thing.

I have heard Aphrodite speak of soulmates before, people who are bound forever as soon as they are born. It is like another half of yourself that will continued to love you forever, not everybody will find their but some may come close to people like their soulmate. But if you ever do happen to find one you are in luck because you are one in the few. But I could feel deep in my heart that Gaia was my soulmate.

Everything about her made me crazy on the inside, I didn't want to admit it before but now there was no helping it. I am so madly in love with here I don't care about anything other than her right now. Still to have multiple soulmates…I had no idea what she was talking about. But that slipped past my mind as my heart ached at the sight of seeing Gaia all torn up.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I mean what I mean. I want you to be greedy. I want you to be possessive. I want you to be who you are. I don't care what others think I want to see you for what you are." I said as I cupped Gaia's chin as she just stared at me.

"What about when you get your other soulmates?" She asked me with a sniffle as I shrugged.

"You just keep being the you I fell in love with. I don't care what everyone else thinks." I said as her lips began to quiver as more tears flooded out of her eyes. As she did she slowly slouched forward and put her head in my chest as I felt the tears soak in my shirt. She continued to cry in my chest as I held her closer to me, her tiny sobs filled the room as I didn't try anything to stop her.

"Thank you." I heard Gaia say in my chest as I petted her head a little as I felt a small smile grace her lips as her tears continued. I will never understand women, able to cry while happy and a bunch of other things but still. I let her happy cry away as I continued to pet her head and stroke her back.

While the idea of having sex Gaia went out the window, for tonight that is, I was still happy that she managed to get that weight off her chest. The quiet crying slowly turned into silent snores as she fell asleep in my arms. There wasn't much I could do I from here on so I decided that it was time to go to bed. I quietly laid her down in my bed and covered her up with the blankets as I slowly sat at the edge of the bed with my back to her.

'Women are just as confusing in this world.' I thought to myself as I slowly let out a yawn and closed my eyes. But as I slowly slipped off into slumber I felt something press up against my right side and then something be placed over me. I slowly opened up eye's to see a head of brown hair with a blanket covering the rest. I just smiled as I closed my eye as I let Gaia snuggle up to me.

'Have a nice night.' I thought as I finally let myself go to sleep.

 **LINEBREAK: 4 Days later**

The days passed by quickly as I hung out with Gaia around the town and in my room while I waited for me to use mana again. Still we didn't do anything other than talk with one another and basically eat all the foods we could manage to stuff in our faces. She even explained the whole multiple soulmates to me which I found out was much more interesting than I first thought. Turns out it all relies on some rivers or power or something that are basically energy streams.

Anyways every time Gaia mentioned my other soulmates she sounded grouchy about having to share me. This only provoked me to laugh each time as I imagined what other soulmates I would have. Fortunately Gaia was nice enough to explain to me that the other soulmates were all from earth. While the idea of tracking down each person and trying to figure all my soulmates out I knew that it wouldn't work that way.

I knew I had to wait it out and I would eventually find each of them. Apparently once I found one soulmate and started a relationship with them a chain reaction would kick in and I would find all the others. Which only goes to prove that Annabeth was not one of them, but as this thought crossed my mind I couldn't help but not mind it. I don't know if this was the magical streams or rivers or whatever but someone I just didn't miss Annabeth after I found Gaia.

Still it didn't make me give up on at least meeting her once while I was in this world. I guess you can say I wanted some form of closer, still this was in the back of my mind at the moment. That being that Gaia was currently forcing me to learn about magic spells and mana.

"Ugggghhhhh." I groaned as fairy size Gaia sighed and shook her head. The book in front of me simply not making any sense to me as I read through it.

"I don't understand this, like I said why can't I just say the words?" I asked Gaia.

"Because it doesn't work that way. All magic spells need to be chanted to work. Only if you are an Archmage and higher can you use no chants. But that is only for the most basic Tier 1 and Tier 2 spells or if you have some sort of conductor for the spell. Be it a wand or staff but that only works for certain low Tier magic as well." She explained as I sighed and read through the song like words.

"J-Jal…Jalutom-mot…Jalutomotem?" I said as Gaia rolled her eyes.

"No you say it like…▲…how do you not understand this?" She asked me as I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Maybe because it makes no sense. Like really? Why in the hell can't I just say 'Fireball' and one will come out?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Because you are stupid." She answered as I just glared at all 8 inches of her.

"…" I just sighed as I looked back down at the book as I tried to read through the spell words. But none of it made sense to me as I just sighed and closed the book as Gaia shook her head at me.

"You're not going to learn anything at this rate." She said to me as I looked at her as she sat Indian style on table.

"I have been to high school and college I am sure I have learned enough, why can't magic be anything like it was back home?" I asked myself as Gaia raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…I never thought of that before. I can use magic without chanting because I am a spirit so I have never tried." She said as I lifted up my hand and just stared at it.

"I wonder." I said as I slowly closed my eyes and thought back to when I was able to use my powers. As I did I felt nothing react to my call as the call for my powers simply echoed into the nothing inside me. Still I tried again but harder as I felt something slightly pull in my gut, it was just like when I was using my powers to the extreme.

However I knew the consequences of that as I eased up on the large pull as I slowly adjusted it so it was no longer painful. Instead it was more like a strong trickle through me as I felt it slowly flow into my arm. But it just stayed there inside my arm as I frowned a little, no matter what I did I couldn't seem to force it out of my body. Just then I noticed that my **[Mark of Sacrifice]** was itching on my skin. I then slowly glided this force inside my body to the mark as suddenly I felt the substance flow outside me.

"Holy crap…how are you doing that?" Gaia suddenly said as I opened my eyes to suddenly find a black mist floating in front of me as I was startled. As I was shaken up quickly the gas dispersed as Gaia sat there in shock and just stared at me in disbelief. That wasn't the end of it as quickly as the gas disappeared two boxes popped up in front of me.

 **Passive Skill: No Chanting Lv-1 (0%)**

 **The ability to cast spells without using those dumb chants. Just think of the spell or say its name and boom you have got yourself instant magic. But it only works on certain tiers of magic so your shit out of luck.**

 **Tier 1 magic can be used without chanting (1 more tier every 15 levels.)**

 **Passive Skill: Mana Control Lv-1 (0%)**

 **The basic ability to control the mana inside you pretty simple. This also allows higher proficiency and damage in magic spells that you use.**

 **10% more damage (10% more each level)**

 **5% better control over mana spells (5% more each level)**

"First try." I said smugly as Gaia just narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're talent is stupid good." She said as I laughed.

"Well the feeling was so similar to my old powers that it is nearly the same. The only thing that is different is that the power won't exit my body unless I push it through my mark." I said as I reached up and felt the brand even now it still stung a little.

"I see…normally magicians have to use their words to push the mana out of the body but I guess your brand acts almost like a magic circuit or magic circle of a sort and allows you to use your mana on a whim." She said as I thought for a second.

"Then why don't people just put magic circuits or magic circles on their body to not have to chant?" I asked her.

"Because if they did they would be constantly drained of mana and would turn you into a living prune. But somehow your brand acts as a on and off switch, it allows mana to go outside when you want it to but doesn't when you don't want it to. I have never heard of a magic circuit working like this. It must be because it is a cursed brand." She said.

"I know it is a cursed brand but what does that mean?" I asked her.

"If something is cursed it means that there are very large pros and cons to it. Your brand attracts astral demons and ghosts and makes you are large target for **{empowered}** while giving you the mana circuit that doesn't leak out mana." She said as I slowly nodded as I ran my hand across the brand.

"They why did I get a no chant ability?" I asked her.

"Well normal wizards who use no chant actually gather mana from the atmosphere and form spells. With this brand you skip the difficult task of using the atmospheres mana and instead use your own. It is like giving a newb a cheat code." She said simply as I sighed.

"I feel like all my abilities are cheats, I am just thankful that **[Muscle Memory]** didn't kick in and instant level me. Kind of makes me happy that I can start fresh." I said as I clenched my fist as Gaia smiled.

"Well I think you might want to stay away from water magic if you don't want to get instant leveled." She said as I sighed.

"I guess water magic is out of the question for now." I said as Gaia started laughing.

"Well we better get going the tests are starting soon." I said as I slowly stood up as Gaia floated up to my head and sat down.

"Good luck." Gaia said with a pat on the head as I smiled.

"Yeah…let's hope Miss. Night goes easy on me." I said.

"Ha! You're funny!" Gaia said as I sighed and proceeded to the teleport pad.

 **Lemon will be later sorry to disappoint.**

 **Q and A**

 **Q: Reincarnation question**

 **A: Everyone must die for the reincarnation to start over again. But gods will be born within 1000 years of Percy's rebirth and normal people 100 years. Gods are bound to be born in more powerful species so they will live longer.**

 **Q: Are there factors that affect XP gain?**

 **A: No there are not any factors that affect it other than the difficulty of the quest or level of the monster and his bonuses but those are auto applied.**

 **Q: Berserk armor?**

 **A: Yes he will get it but later in the story or something similar.**

 **Q: Any other females that Percy will do?**

 **A: Hah you're funny.**

 **Q: Will Poseidon pop up?**

 **A: Of course he will…when? Well whatever.**

 **Q: Why doesn't your story flow?**

 **A: You try writing a story and working 60 hours a week and going to school. Really I would like you to try.**

 **Q: Why is everyone such a high level?**

 **A: Because they go in the dungeon and Percy cant. The dungeon clearer is an occupation here.**

 **Q: Will Percy learn other anime stuff?**

 **A: No he will not but teleporting is sort of like instant transmission.**

 **Q: Is he going to be an element warrior?**

 **A: Continued reading and figure it out.**

 **Q: Will anyone from his past life pop up in the academy?**

 **A: Yes they will if you can guess you win.**

 **Q: Blackjack reincarnation?**

 **A: Maybe…just maybe.**

 **Q: Kelly in harem?**

 **A: No.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"I feel like all my abilities are cheats, I am just thankful that [Muscle Memory] didn't kick in and instant level me. Kind of makes me happy that I can start fresh." I said as I clenched my fist as Gaia smiled.

"Well I think you might want to stay away from water magic if you don't want to get instant leveled." She said as I sighed.

"I guess water magic is out of the question for now." I said as Gaia started laughing.

"Well we better get going the tests are starting soon." I said as I slowly stood up as Gaia floated up to my head and sat down.

"Good luck." Gaia said with a pat on the head as I smiled.

"Yeah…let's hope Miss. Night goes easy on me." I said.

"Ha! You're funny!" Gaia said as I sighed and proceeded to the teleport pad.

 **NOW:**

"You know I wouldn't have imagine that so many people would be taking the course tests at once." I said as I looked at the hundreds of people all lined up in front of a stands for each course. I quickly walked over to the shortest line which happened to be the puppetry mage line. No surprise there, especially when the one at the stand was wearing nothing but heavy robes complete with a mask on his or her face.

"H-Hey." I said as the person suddenly snorted and flinched as they sat straight up and turned to me.

"Were you asleep?" I asked them as the person nodded.

"Well I would like to take my course test." I said as the person slowly looked up at my head to see the spirit relaxing on my head. But they didn't seem to care as he just stared at me.

"Name." They said as it sounded like a female's voice.

"Perseus." I said as the female just looked down at a list as there were only three on it.

"Here." She said as slid a scroll over to me.

"Just give this to the instructor in the arena. The test will commence after that. Since most people don't know much about puppet magic you will be advised in the testing area. If you can succeed in manipulating the doll in 30 mins you pass." She said.

"That's it?" I asked her.

"Look at it this way puppet magic is only for special people, you move the puppet you get in its simple. If you get in the course and you last for a month I will be surprised." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why so negative?" I asked her.

"Puppet magic is much more expensive than you think. The cost of a simple puppet is about 1 gold so it is not a career for the faint of the heart. Plus once you learn all the stuff it takes to make certain puppets…never mind just take the course test." She said and then leaned back in her chair as I instantly heard snores as I rolled my eyes.

"So it only hard to learn, expensive, creepy, and possibly just awkward…where have you been all my life?" I asked as I hugged the scroll as Gaia just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go get the other scrolls as well." She said as I complied and started to go into each line.

The beast tamer line was not as long but all the people in it looked like they were raised in the mountains and drank bears milk every day. Even the women in the line looked like they could bench press 400 pounds, I guess you could say they were this world's version of an amazon. Still most were nice people as they hearty laughed and talked about times they killed animals with their bare hands or raised the animals they were about to slaughter.

"You're small for a beast tamer." Said a demi wolf as he stood a solid 8 feet tall.

"Or you're just too damn big." I said as he just laughed and patted my shoulder as Gaia seemed to be trying very hard to keep steady on my head.

"Ha! I am the shortest of my family, my father is nearly 12 feet tall." He said as I shivered as I imagine the massive humanoid shaped demi human.

"I am starting to dislike demi humans." I said as he laughed again.

"So let me ask what monster or animal are you looking to tame?" He asked me.

"Any monster or animal." I said as he just seemed confused.

"Not very specific are you…does your family have a specific monster or animal they train?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"What about certain species?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"Do you even have an idea of what kind of creature you want? Or any specific types?" He asked me.

"Not really, something cool I guess." I said as he just stared at me.

"Do you have any skills that even pertain to controlling beasts?" He asked me.

"I have an affinity with horses…I guess I am strong as well." I said as he just stared at me in disbelief.

"Well…try your best." He said as if I had already failed. I just frowned as I walked forward to get my scroll.

"Perseus." I said as the person went through the list and grabbed my scroll.

"Take this to the arena and give it to the instructor all you need to do is use your skill to make the beast submit to you. Be it your strength or magic you can use whatever it is you use, as long as you make the beast submit you win." Said the male as I moved out of the way for the much larger people, damn I hate being so short.

"Next is wizards." I said as that was much longer than the second one. I spent nearly 20 mins in line as I finally managed to get to the front for my scroll. In the end all I had to do was perform basic magic for them in a battle and that was is. For warrior course I had to fight someone who was in the course already and meet their expectations.

For alchemist course I had to take a test on 15,000 different plants, thankfully they showed us a live version of the plant so I was basically going to get a 100% with my **[Analysis]** skill. The healer course was a little different what I had to do for them was perform a basic heal spell or recite a scripture that would bless a newborn. Simple stuff that I had no idea about, thankfully Gaia was nice and said she would help me with the scripture. Bad thing was that the scripture was about 800 words long. They also required me to perform basic first aid and other non magical stuff, I guess they covered all the bases.

For the blacksmith course all I had to do was properly recognize 15 out of 17 metals and choose one and make any item I wanted. Doesn't matter on the quality as long as you finished it you were in. Somehow I felt these course tests were kind of easy but then I imagine that this was a school to teach people about these things so I guess it was okay if they weren't fully knowledgeable or proficient about these things.

But thankfully I had spent a little time with the Hephaestus kids back in the day so I knew how to work a forge to a point. Now onto spirit users who had the third least amount of people, actually there were only 20 while martial arts had only 15. Still there was one thing that made the small fairy on my head pull on my hair as I grinned lightly. They were all females and not just any normal females but smoking hot females the looked similar to immortal goddess.

"Hey!" Said a one as I walked over to see that the person giving out the scrolls was not here to basically these 20 females were basically all of the spirit users taking the test.

"Hello." I said awkwardly as Gaia tugged on my hair in a way so the females couldn't see. Also another thing Gaia had used a spell so nobody could see her after all I was getting some weird stares there for a bit.

"You're going to join the spirit class?" Asked a 20 year old who looked almost like a princess.

"Yeah…" I said as they all glanced at one another then back at me.

"Do you even have a spirit?" She asked me as if I was some sort of bad dude just coming over to spy on them.

"Yes I do." I said back to them.

"Then where is it?" Said the princess one again.

"She is hiding. Gaia come on out." I said as Gaia sighed and jumped off my head. As she did she seemed to simply appear in front of the others as they all went wide eyed and stormed my way. I was left slightly leaning backwards with an 8 inch Gaia in my hand as all 20 females swarmed me.

"Good morning." Gaia said with a small curtsy with her tiny leaf skirt as the women instantly cooed at me.

"Oh my god she is so cute." One yelled.

"I have never seen a human life spirit body." Said another.

"She is so cute. But not as cute as mine." One female said confidently as she snapped her fingers as a small puff of smoke revealed a 4 inch tall fairy just like Gaia. But instead of green she was pink and had small angel wings instead.

"Oh you managed to get a 4th grade lotus body for your spirit?" Questioned Gaia as the others looked between the two spirits.

"Yes! Though it cost my family a fortune. Nearly 50 gold went into getting this spirit body. Thankfully the lotus body is special and will repair itself only once if her body gets destroyed. Man I wish spirits could use different bodies after they get them but I guess spirits will be spirits." She said as the 4 inch little lady smacked her mistresses arm as if she was embarrassed.

"So what spirit body is yours? I have never seen one like that before. Is it some sort of earth spirit body?" Said the main lady who held the pink spirit.

"Well I used…" I somehow couldn't just say I used the divine spirit body that all spirit users in this world wished to have. But before I could say anything Gaia spoke instead.

"I have been graced with the Divine spirit body which will repair itself an unlimited amount of times as long as my master supplies me mana and is tougher than mithril itself." Said with a shit eating grin as if this was some sort of contest. Still I had no idea that if her body was destroyed I could repair it, I guess you learn things every day.

"…" Silence was the only thing that surrounded me as all the females just stared at me. All of which between the age of 15 and 20 while the princess girl was at least 16. However each one seemed to just stare at Gaia who was still smugly smiling as if trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"H-How much gold did it cost?" Asked one of the older ones.

"Roughly 2 white gold and then the amount of a phantasmal rarity item." I said as they all sucked in their breath.

"That's more than my family makes in 15 years." Said a 15 year old as she counted with her fingers.

"Wait that means you use the divine earth god's mud to create this." Said the princess with a trembling finger.

"Yeah." I said as she slowly exhaled.

"The number one beauty product in the grass pains continent…and it was wasted on a spirit body." She said as if it was such as waste as Gaia smugly smiled as all the women trembled at the thought. However I was left confused as all the women now seemed to be depressed.

"You wouldn't have any more would you?" Asked one female as all the others glared at her.

"Why do you ask?" I seriously had no idea why she asked. Sure I had one left but things are free in this world…unless you have some badass ability that makes monster drops fall like rain.

"Well if you do I was wondering if I could buy it off your hands." She said.

"I still don't know why you need it, all it is basically good for is making spirit bodies." I said with a shrug as all the women seemed to be hurt by this answer.

"I swear some men have a one track mind." Said a female who was a demi lion complete with whiskers and thick lush hair that seemed to almost be a mane of sorts.

"Well if you need one I do have one." I said as all their eyes bulged as they closed in on me only for Gaia to stop them.

"Halt!" She said while holding up a hand as all the ferocious looking women stopped. Even the younger ones seemed like they would tear me apart for it.

"If master is going to sell it to one of you then you have to offer something of equal or more value." Gaia said with a small hmph as all of the settled down as they seemed to be thinking heavily.

"No selling of the body either!" Gaia added quickly as some of the hotter looking ones groaned. I don't know if I was mad or happy at this point. The fact that Gaia was cock blocking me or the fact that Gaia love me so much she would even do such a thing. Still I felt a small fire in me grow as I watched the overbearing Gaia who was still standing on my palm. Deep down I just wanted to…dominate her.

"I don't think any of us has that expensive of goods on us at the time." Said one as they all sighed and nodded.

"How about an auction?" Gaia asked me as the others almost growled as they didn't want someone in on their prize.

"That sounds nice…gives you all time to gather money or items if you want it." I said as Gaia smiled.

"Then it is settled in one month Perseus will hold an auction for the Divine Earth's God Mud in the spirit course. That way you all will have a shot of obtaining it." She said as they all grumbled small complains but agreed nonetheless.

"Sorry I am late!" Shouted a female's voice as suddenly a crashing sound was heard as we all turned to see a woman laying face first on the ground. A box of scrolls now everywhere as she had made it fall over as she tripped over it. The martial arts person frowning deeply as they picked up the scrolls as the women helped clean it up as she seemed almost spastic as she apologized again and again.

"I am so sorry." She said as she quickly sat in her chair as I got a good look at her. She looked incredibly average, I mean so average you would miss her if she walked past you. She had thick lens glasses that didn't let you see her eyes and she had bright red almost orange hair. Her face was all around panicked as she tried to straighten up her things. It was then I took the liberty of analyzing her and boy was I surprised.

 **Name: Natasha Givens (Nancy bobofit)**

 **Age: 30**

 **Title: Queen Clumsy**

 **Race-human**

 **Jobs/Class: Spirit apprentice (no bonus)**

 **Level: 70**

 **Health 10,500/10,500**

 **Mana 14,000/14,000**

 **STR-15**

 **END-57**

 **DEX-27**

 **VIT-25**

 **INT-80**

 **WIS-79**

 **FAI-30**

 **LUC-3**

 **STAT- A young clumsy spirit user who is one of the bottom in her class. Cursed with horrible eyesight and balance at birth it is amazing she made it this far. Also the reincarnation of Nancy Bobofit, Percy Jackson's childhood bully.**

Meeting Gabe was already enough for me but meeting two people from my old world was already impressive. Still I didn't feel as excited as I would, sure once I switched schools I haven't heard anything about her. I don't even quiet remember what she looked like anymore but still that name brought back certain memories and my distaste for peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches.

'Never thought I would see her again.' Said Gaia to my head as I glanced at the small fairy.

'You have seen her?' I asked Gaia as she nodded.

'Indeed, while you were off saving the world and trying to become a doctor in marine biology she was busy making a charity to help build schools for people interesting in helping the planet.' She said to me as I just stared at Gaia as if she was joking.

'Really?' I asked looking at Nancy as she started to give the woman in the front of the line her scroll.

'Yes. I don't know details but after she graduated from middle school she experience something tragic which made her change her ways. From then on she was a different person altogether, no longer being the bitch she was. Instead she actually tried to help people and started a large charities around the world." She said as I was surprised.

'I wonder what befell her to make her change so much.' I said as Gaia glanced at me.

'I don't know, I only started paying attention when they started to rebuild the rain forests and purify water around the world. Eventually her operation grew so large she was renounced as Mother Nature to many people. Still even reincarnation has a cruel side, she must pay for her sins in this life if she wishes to escape them. Even though she did so much good those sins still follower her.' Gaia told me as I was silent.

'Sin huh.' I thought back to my past but then quickly stabbed those thoughts to death as I focused on the present.

'Well I don't really hold any grudges with her anymore so I guess I will leave her be. She is serving her sentence for her sins in this life so I guess that is enough.' I mentally said to Gaia as she glanced at me.

'You're much more lenient than I thought.' She said as I shrugged.

'She has don't nothing to me in this life so I will do nothing to her. Plus the only person I absolutely loath in this world is Gabe. He will die by my hands and my hands only.' I thought back to her as Gaia nodded.

'Well I guess you are right. Anyways at least she doesn't have the Cheetos freckles anymore.' Gaia added as I smiled a little.

"Hello…sir?" She said as if it was a question as it was my turn to get my scroll. Man even her voice sounded the same.

"Oh! S-Sorry I am not used to seeing men entering the spirit course. Anyways name please." She said.

"Perseus Jackson." I said as she didn't even flinch as she scanned the list and gave me a scroll.

"All you have to do is take this scroll to the examiner in the arena and then take the test. All you have to do is show that you have a spirit and that it can perform basic spells and magic. Also if your spirit is a higher class then a class 4 then you will be placed in a special course immediately." She said as I nodded.

"What kind of special course?" I asked her.

"It allows people who have the higher class spirit to advance faster in their 2 year course. It will shrink the time down to about a year." She said as I nodded again.

"Thank you for your time." I said as she smiled and nodded. Afterwards I walked away as I glanced at her one last time as she continued to do her job with efficiency.

'Well I guess some people do change.' I thought to myself as I went into the martial arts line. This one was full of people that looked like old Japanese warrior that had spears slung on their back or swords. Some had long robes that were designed with fancy scenes or simple things. All in all it kind of looked like it was in 1500's japan. Still I got my scroll despite the curious glances as all the people seemed to be over the age of 20 and built like lean mean killing machines.

As I got my scroll I found out that for my course test all I had to do was fight somebody and win just like the warrior test. Except I could only use my fists which didn't seem like such a bad deal. After that I arrived in the Archer line which was packed full of people, still there were many more demi humans and elves than there were humans. All of which looked like willow trees as tall as they were with their skinny figures.

For their test the requirement was being able to hit moving targets 75% of the time and able to dodge strikes from a person while fighting close to them. There was also a part on how to make your own bow and what materials you should use. Still as I finished gathering all ten scrolls I started to walk towards the arena which was chock full of people taking their tests. Sections cut out so the people could focus on their own course tests and so forth.

"Mr. Barbarian actually made it." Said a voice as I groaned and turned to see Samantha in a wizard's robe with some simple leather armor beneath it.

"I hate you all." I said as I noticed Alex's posy behind him and Samantha as they all retained the same gear as she did. Simple wizard robes and leather armor beneath.

"So Perseus what test you taking first?" He asked me as I looked down at my bundle of 10 scrolls.

"I think I am going for warrior or martial arts first." I said as he nodded.

"Well we will be watching so don't fuck up." Said Alex.

"When are your tests?" I asked as he sighed.

"Not for another hour, unfortunately they have to repair the stage after each match so it takes time. You should be able to finish two or three tests before then." He said as I shrugged.

"I might be able to. Anyways good luck." I said as he nodded as I continued on my way until I found a large table with a few people behind it.

"I am here to take the course tests." I said as I put all the scrolls on the table as they all glanced at the scrolls then back at me.

"Well there is no rule against taking multiple course tests but still this is kind of funny." Said one as he took each of the scrolls and read through them all once as he reached down and handed me a bad with the number 6667 on it.

 **Alert! Quest created!**

 **Quest name: Complete all 10 course tests**

 **Tasks:**

 **\- Complete warrior test**

 **\- Complete wizard test**

 **\- Complete archers test**

 **\- Complete alchemist test**

 **\- Complete martial arts test**

 **\- Complete spirit users test**

 **\- Complete healers test**

 **\- Complete beast tamers test**

 **\- Complete blacksmiths test**

 **\- Complete puppet magic test**

 **Bonus task:**

 **\- Find out which test Miss. Night influenced to make harder**

 **Rewards:**

 **All information about Miss. Night**

 **200,000 xp**

 **1 random skill book**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Must tell Miss. Night about how Gaia made her own Divine body**

 **Will have to sneeze but can't for one week**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

While the sneeze thing was just cruel and unusual I pressed yes since had complete faith in myself.

"I suggest you get the physical tests out of the way first." He said as I nodded and continued on my way. Soo i found myself in front of the warrior test as very large well-built men surrounded me. Honestly it looked like I was the waterbody for the football team at this point. I went up to register with the person at the arena front as they gave me a waiting number. I guess the 6667 was my student number not a waiting number.

I then went onto ignoring the stares as I sat down at the side of the room until they called my waiting number. Quickly I found myself in front of a weapon rack as a large demi human explained a few things to me.

"Select a weapon and then come onto the stage if you win you or the person like you then you pass and join the course." He said as I nodded and selected a simple steel sword since they didn't have any large bastard swords for use. Still the steel sword was one used by a demi human race so it was just under the limit of being a normal sized bastard sword for a human.

 **Common Item: Demi-human steel sword**

 **Just your plain ass steel sword that is normally used by the larger races of demi humans. Though it can be used by small species it is unfit to do so.**

 **Effects: 5% more damage to monsters**

 **Durability: 10/10**

 **Damage: 100-120**

Though the stats were the best it was still a decent sword as I looked it over and tested its weight. I found that with my strength the sword was a perfect fit with my one hand as gave it a few test swing and nodded as I watched the dust on the ground billow up due to the air burst from my sword swings.

I then walked up to the arena to find a simply human with iron armor on as he stretched a few times. At his hip was a plain length sword and on his arm was a medium sized shield. But as he looked at me he just raised an eyebrow as I had the huge sword placed on one shoulder to keep it up in the air.

"You sure you want to use that?" Asked the armored dude as I glanced down at my simple leather armored self. Sure I didn't really need it but I had to use it to keep up appearances.

"Better than any short sword." I said as I gave it a twirl as he just stared at me and then got himself ready.

"You land one blow on me and you pass no magic is allowed and all tamed monsters and spirits are not to be used either. We start on his mark." Said victim number one as he motioned to a guy who was watching both of us. As we looked at him he nodded, just then Gaia flew off my shoulder and floated in the air outside the ring.

"One hit." I said as I slowly let out a breath and stared at the guy in front of me.

 **Tanner Dun No title**

 **Age: 35 Race: Human**

 **Job: Warrior**

 **Level: 115**

"3…2…1…start!" Yelled the man as the Tanner launched himself at me.

I guess there was no rule about them just receiving attacks still even though his level was double mine. Still as he ran towards me I poured my strength into my right arm, just then he closed in on me as I saw his slash coming right for me. But with a lightning quick movement our swords met in a shower of sparks as a look of surprise flashed across Tanner's face.

As our first strike just deflected off one another I was already striking again as my sword whistled through the air. But he was quicker than I first thought as his shield came up to block the strike. Unfortunately he was not prepared for the overwhelming power behind the strength as he was bashed back a couple feet.

"You're strong." Said Tanner as he shook his arm with the shield on it.

"I try." I said as I threw myself at him as I felt my instincts take over as I ducked quickly as I felt the rush of air pass over my head. I only saw his arm pass over my head as I made a horizontal strike with my sword. Yet the blow was blocked again with his shield but I wasn't done as I reached up with my free hand and managed to grab the front of his armor. It only took a second and the next thing he knew he had been judo flipped onto his back with his own sword pressed against this throat.

'Maybe those lessons Annabeth forced me to take weren't worth nothing after all.' I thought to myself as Tanner regained his bearing as I held his sword to this throat.

"What did you just do?" He asked me as I patted his chest and stood up and stretched a few times.

"I used your own mass against you, basically it is a sort of grappling move I learned. You said one hit and I guess this counts." I said as I helped him up as he just stared at the 5 foot 4 me and the 6 foot him.

"Well I meant by sword." He said as I just stared at him and sighed.

"Fine let's start again." I said as I walked back to my spot as I dumped the oversized sword onto the ground since there were now cracks in the blade. I guess the blade wasn't as sturdy as I first thought, my strength was a little too much for it. Still I just grabbed a new blade that was about the same size as a Greek sword.

"This will do." I said as I moved back into area as Tanner just stared at me.

"The rules doe state that it does have to be a sword strike so you have one more chance." Said the judge at the side as I nodded. As I did I turned back to Tanner as I readied my sword, while the weight was slightly unbalanced it was perfect for my **[Greek swordplay]** which I hadn't activated previously.

Just then I the judge signaled us to go again as I charged tanner this time. However he was not ready as my swordplay and simple muscle strength combined to make a devastating force. A sharp whistle ran through the air as my sword cut through it and neared Tanners shield with deadly precision. But the instant my blade struck the shield an explosion rang out in the whole arena as everyone turned to see what was happening.

The shield itself crumbled under the sheer power behind my blow as it started to bed with ease but then then I moved my sword ever so slightly towards me to make a cutting motion as the shield was cut through with ease. Though it takes time to describe this happened in a matter of seconds as his shield was cut through and my blade was engorged in his armor. The blade stopped only millimeters from his skin as a slightly blue screen covered him under his armor.

He slowly stepped back and fell on his but as the judge slowly let down his hand and let out a breath as I guessed he used protection magic on Tanner so I wouldn't hurt him. However people starring our direction were shell shocked as tanner was forced back after one strike. Better yet the judge had to intervene to stop it from continuing.

"I have never seen someone handle a sword with such power and sharpness at your age." Said Tanner as I shrugged and looked down at the crumbling sword. I guess my strength really was too much for simple steel swords. I guess each metal has a strength limit and if a person's strength is over that limit then the blade will break. In my case these were old swords and I did cut through a shield and plate armor.

"I practice a lot, so do I pass?" I asked the judge as he laughed and nodded as he handed over a blue scroll.

"This is your passing paper just take it to the person you gave your scrolls to before when you are done and they will help you set up your class schedule." He said as I nodded and grabbed the scroll from him.

"Normally people are much more excited when they pass." Said the judge as he rubbed the back of his head as I saw Tanner looking through the cut I left in his armor.

"Normal people would be happy but I already knew I would pass the second I saw who I was fighting." I answered honestly as the Judge glanced at Tanner and then back to me.

"Well congratulations hope to see you in my class." He said with a smile as I shrugged. Just then a small fairy landed on my shoulder as felt her soft small hand grab onto my earlobe for support.

"Have a nice day." He said as I nodded and walked away.

"Now onto martial arts." I said as I found the martial arts people and same as last time I was given a waiting number. This time it was much shorter of a wait as I was called into the arena.

 **LINEBREAK:**

The tests continued on for hours as I aced one after the other. The martial arts test was easy as pie as I basically use **[Rend]** to rip apart my opponent's staff like it was a small twig. Combined with my strength in general I was like a demon as he tried to run away but couldn't escape from my grasp. I kind of felt like a demon lord of a sort as I laughed in a very shady fashion as I saw the fear in his eyes.

It was almost funny to see him struggle and cry as I threatened to rip off his arm after he saw me tear apart his weapon which was made of metal like it was nothing. Still with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his wrist he begged me to let go as he had stopped trying to hit me after I dislocated his shoulder and threatened tear the rest off. Unfortunately the mediator quickly stopped me as I was left unhappy.

After a heated discussion with the person in charge of the match I was declared the winner since I explained that it was normal for martial arts to use their hands to attack. While he was not happy with this explanation he couldn't help but sigh and accept the fact that I was right. He then explained that I needed reconditioning if I was practice martial arts and to learn proper techniques. Not simply tearing things apart with my bare hands or at least using a sword.

After that I quickly went to the healers test and quickly finished that one. It was much shorter than both the warrior test and martial arts one. Due to the lack of human cadavers I basically was asked to sew some textile together and then prep simple herbs into healing paste. Though I have many talents from my past life sewing was not one of them. Still I did an okay job and thanks to my botany job I was easily able to prep the herbs.

Though the surprise came when there were no pop ups as I performed first aid on a dummy. I had always used first aid in my past life but I guess the **[Muscle memory]** will only kick in if used it on a person. Beside the point I aced the reciting thing as well as Gaia basically fed me the words. I know that would be called cheating but fuck them if they didn't catch me, besides it isn't cheating since they didn't catch me.

Beside the point I aced that one as well as I even introduce CPR to them, besides being very interested in the topic they decided it was okay for me not to know any healing spells for the moment. Though they said I was going to have to learn some eventually, I didn't mind much though, healing spells would be very useful.

Afterwards I found myself in the spirit user area since it was the one with the shortest line as I saw my acquaintances just about to enter the wizard area. Still I had time as I shuffled behind the princess like figure as she showed the women her 4th rank spirit. Some simple wind spells were performed as she immediately passed and was given a small medallion that showed she was in the special class for spirit users.

Still as it was my turn I simply just walked up to the person who had a small chair or small cat bed thing for the spirits to sit or lay in. Apparently there were spirits who took on forms of beasts and humanoids. Still as I walked forward and had Gaia sit on the little chair as she seemed happy as small globs of light began to dance in the air above her. Soon only one glob of light was floating above her.

But the light in the glob was not a solid color but instead was split up into 8 sections with a different color for each section. There was red for fire, blue for water, green for earth, silver for metal, grey for air, gold for lighting, black for darkness, and white for light. As these all showed up in her one globe as the people around me started to sputter as I was quickly surrounded. Even the other spirit users who were all female crowded me.

Apparently having a divine spirit in a divine spirit body is kind of like having a miniature god as a pet. Let's just say I was instantly admitted into the special class and didn't even have to have Gaia perform magic. Also I started to get a lot of…sexual gazes from the spirit users around me. Even females from other species and courses started to look at me like some sort of treat as all of them flaunted their long legs and breasts as I turned their way.

While I was confused for the most part Gaia explained to me that a spirit user's spirit rank and type is based off bloodline. So in retrospect it meant that my bloodline had the potential to birth very powerful spirit users. But this also mean that if a women would have my child then their family would have a very large chance of becoming a form of nobility. All because someone in their family had the ability to use a rank 1 or 2 spirit.

This meant that I had a very powerful bloodline, which I could basically guess at this point. Also I had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of trouble in my foreseen future from now on. The fact that a male with the bloodline that could support a class 1 spirit or a divine spirit appeared in their kingdom was huge. Still I didn't really care as I instantly rejected any advancement which seemed to make Gaia happy as she sat on my head with a smile on her face.

"Listen I am going to put it bluntly I don't want to be engaged to your daughter, like ever." I said with a heavy sigh as the judge to the spirit test sighed just as heavily as I did.

"But sir even if she has to become a concubine I don't mind. As long as you accept her." He said with a bow as I sighed again.

"I am still not interested." I said as the man seemed on the edge of a breakdown. Just then a male's voice cut through as I turned to see a young man with slicked back blonde hair approach me. He didn't look a day over 40 but I had a feeling he was a lot older than that.

"Oh so you are the one I got message about." He said as I just stared at the overpowering figure in front of me. I could almost see the air shimmer as his mana pulse within him. Even if my power couldn't see even a speck of info on him I still had the feeling that he was at least over level 1000.

"From who?" I asked looking around as I noticed a person with a medallion in their hand as they ran up to him.

"Principal this is the man I called you about. I am sorry if I disturbed you but it was growing hectic out here." Said the 18 year old as the said principle nodded.

"You were in the right so no need to hurt yourself over it. You, begone, I need to talk to my student alone." He said as the man who was proposing marriage of his daughter to me quickly paled and left just as quickly as he came.

"Ha…not even a student yet and you have cause more ruckus than most third years. Anyways it is an honor to welcome you to the spirit course. I hope our academy can meet your needs." He said with a slight bow as I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"I don't understand what you are getting at." I said as he just raised an eyebrow and suddenly laughed. As he settled down my looked back down at me with a smile on his face.

"I see you quite don't understand your position at the moment. Look at it this way your spirit who is sitting on your head just promoted your credibility and political from that of a citizen all the way up to that of a Viscount at the least. But if your bloodline is pure enough to give all of your next generation the ability to use rank 1 spirits then your credibility and political power might even get promoted the title of Duke." He said as I just looked at him in a confused stare.

"Now let's put it in a perspective you can understand. A young duke who is not married, engaged, or even dating anyone right now just popped out of nowhere. The lower ranked nobles suddenly have a chance to raise their power if they forfeit their daughters over to you. This also enables you to have all the women you want. This could lead to a rise in nobles and the number of high class spirit users." He said as I was starting to feel mentally ill at this point.

"However you are in luck, as long as you make an agreement with the Academy we will protect you from all these nobles and even make sure you bloodline is secured and safe until you see fit to expand it. But this all comes at a cost of course." He said with a grin as I slowly rubbed my temples as I felt a headache explode within me.

However his plan wasn't a bad one since I got to scurry away from the noble families. But I had a feeling that this would only lead to a rise in people coming to the academy to meet me. Which meant a better business for the principal, so I was basically a piggy bank to him. While this did insult me quite a bit I guess I didn't have much of a choice at this point. Still I had a few questions.

"So is this noble rank on paper or just in the mind?" I asked as he grinned.

"You are smarter than you look, it is all in the mind of the people. Having this spirit will not automatically promote you to the rank of a duke. That is unless you provide deeds for the emperor and raise your rank on paper. Still your blood and power of your spirit is what really makes it count. Even though you have no physical rank you power will act as a mental rank to the people. In essence the stronger you are the more people are going to try and get on your coattail of success and ride up the noble rank with you." He said.

"So it is an invisible rank that is inspired by respect of power. Hmm I think I might like this after all." I said with a smile as the principal just stared at me with a weird face.

"What do you mean?" He asked me as I smiled.

"Oh nothing." I said with an innocent shrug as he didn't seem to believe me.

"Don't try flaunting your power around if that is what you are thinking. There are people who can kill you without you even feeling any pain." He said.

"I am not that stupid, power is meant to be used at certain times. I am well aware of that and understand many other concepts that surround it. But I have to admit having this makes me feel much more confident about my place in the people around me." I said as the principle slowly smiled as he chuckled.

"I am starting to like you more and more. So tell me interested in the deal?" He asked me.

"What's the cost of having this protection?" I asked him.

"50% of everything you earn in the dungeon." He said.

"10%." I said as he grinned wider.

"Oh a haggler? Fine then 45%." He said as I shook my head.

"Lower." I said as he seemed to think.

"30%." He said.

"A person has got to eat Principal." I said to him.

"35% then." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You just went up." I said to him.

"Like you said a person has go to eat Perseus." He said as I slowly smiled. I felt like I was going to enjoy this man's company.

"25% and I will let you keep 50% of the profit from the Dine Earth Gods Mud." I said as he hummed for a second.

"25%, 50% of the profit, and you treat me to some wine." He said.

"I am only 12." I said as he looked at me.

"Fine a meal." He said as I extended out my hand as he smiled and shook it. Just as we did a box appeared in front of me.

 **Alert! Contract formed**

 **Contract Name: Academy's piggy bank**

 **Terms:**

 **\- 25% of all profit from dungeon will be given to Academy. (Permanent)**

 **\- 50% of profit from Divine Earth's Gods Mud auction will be given to Principle. (1 time)**

 **-You must pay for one meal that you have with the principle. (1 time)**

As I ignored the box in front of me I heard footsteps coming my direction as me and the principle turn to see a certain water nymph with a sexy witch's robe on and a large hat and veil covering her face.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Miss. Night as the principle laughed and let go of my hand as we both turned to her.

"Just making a deal for some extra security." Said the principle as the Miss. Night raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"So how many have you passed?" She asked me in a smug tone.

"Only 4 so far." I said as she just stared at me.

"You passed 4 of our course exams?" Said the principle as I nodded.

"Yeah. The warrior test was way too easy, one sword hit? Simple stuff. The martial arts one was just as easy the look on that guys face as I dislocated his arm was so funny. Anyway the healers one was also just as easy simply perform first aid and one scripture and you're done. And you know the results from the spirit test." I told the principle as I saw his eye twitch a little.

"These are consider some of the hardest tests we have." He said as I gave a short laugh.

"Then these people must be stupid to fail their test. But I guess i'm a little bit abnormal." I said with a shrug as Gaia on my head did the same.

"A little?" Asked Miss. Night.

"How high is your level?" Asked the Principal.

"56 the last time I checked." I said as he just stared at me and smiled.

"You're getting another raise." Said the principle as Miss. Night seemed surprised as he pointed at her.

"I just got one." She said almost in a complaining tone.

"I don't care if you just got two, you have just found the smartest human child in the past 200 years. Yet you called him a barbarian." He said as I just stared at the 40 year old like he was crazy.

"Well…" Miss. Night couldn't retort as I glanced at her and gave her a grin as her eyes narrowed at me.

"So…am I still a barbarian in your eyes?" I asked as my grin widened as I saw her grow angry.

"Six more tests left Perseus! I will be waiting for you to fail!" She yelled and stormed away as the principal looked confused.

"What's she so angry about?" He asked as I smiled.

"You're so mean." Gaia said as she lightly thumped my head as my grin just widened. Anytime I can make a beauty like that angry seemed to bring me a little joy for some reason.

"Anyways I have to go watch my acquaintances tests." I said as the Principal looked back at me.

"You have friends? You don't seem like the type." He said.

"I don't have friends. That is why I said acquaintances." I said as he chuckled.

"Well if you are going to take the rest of the test good luck. Also what do you think about having Miss. Night as your _personal_ teacher?" He asked as me in a whisper.

"Your one horny old man you know that." I said as he looked shocked as I said that.

"I am not old." He said as I started walking away.

"Just keep saying that to yourself." I said as he acted like a child. Somehow I felt like this childlike principal had a lot more to him that I first believed. He may act like a child but I knew that under that he was so strong that he could make mortal armies flee in fear. I guess sometimes the strong put on two faces to appease and scare the populace. Still I had a feeling that he and I were going to get along great.

Besides leaving the childish principal behind I went into the stands by the wizard area as I noticed Miss. Night was the one testing the people. I guess she was taking a short break to come and talk to us. But as starred at the two in the area I noticed is was one of the several people she had picked up with me.

Still as I starred on I noticed that Miss. Night was not attacking and instead had up a simple mana shield in front of her as the other attacked it with all their might. Their goal must be to break the mana shield. Still a single spell of fireball was raining down on the shield as Miss. Night didn't seem concerned.

After about 20 fireballs the shield finally gave way as it shattered like glass but as it did the fireball that broke through only hit another shield as Miss. Night nodded. Still this brought confusion to me as I watched the fireball be cast without a chant which was said to be pivotal to casting spells.

'Gaia I thought you needed to say special words to cast magic.' I said like a child as Gaia laughed lightly.

'I guess I spaced the part about equipment such as staffs and wands. They are simple tools that increase effectiveness of spells of certain tiers. The higher grade equipment the higher tier the spell. It is almost like you're [no chant] skill but it increases the cost of mana to perform the spell so it does have its drawbacks.' She said as I nodded.

'Interesting…does it work on swords or other weapons?' I asked her as she seemed to sigh.

'Depends on the magic but most darkness spells work since they are basically debuffs and some buff light magic can work as well. But if you are looking at putting a fireball spell on your sword then plan on it melting or warping. Only very strong metals can account for attack spells. But if you are wind spells would be the one to look at.' She said as I seemed to catch the effects of each elements on blades.

'What about two elements such as wind and fire? Couldn't you just make a bunch of cheap daggers to release very explosive spells at least one time?' I asked her.

'Yes you could but finding a person that can actually use those two elements at the same time is like finding a needle in a haystack.' She said.

'Wait people who can use two different elements are rare?' I asked her.

'Incredibly rare. But that is for simple humans, there are species in this world that are born with the ability to use two or three different elements.' She told me as I continued to watch my 'friends' attack Miss. Night as her shield slowly cracked and finally exploded each time.

'What about all 8 elements?' I asked her.

'I have yet to hear of anyone that can use all 8 elements but I have heard of a human that did manage to use 6 but that was more than a millennia ago. Still the possibility does exist.' She said to me.

'How so?' I asked her.

'Species can interbreed and new species are born. Even now there is still well over a trillion possible combinations between species. So there is still room for a species that can control all 8 elements to exist.' She said simple as I nodded. Hopefully I could use at least water, if I could that would make me happy. Then again using all 8 does sound nice but I can give my hopes up on that.

'Why so interested in magic?' Gaia asked me as I watched a wind blade cut through the magic barrier.

'Oh I am just wondering is all, if I am going to use it the more I know the better.' I said as Gaia smiled.

'Well if you can use magic and swordplay at the same time I will be impressed. Then again you did do it in your past life but this time is different. Casting magic takes a very large amount of concentration so basically all mages do not move when casting magic. Anybody who can use swordplay and magic at the same time is consider a treasure in this kingdom.' She said as I nodded again.

'Well I do already have a class 1 divine spirit with a divine body and I am naturally skilled at swordplay so I guess I might have a few more surprise that even I don't know about.' I said as Gaia nodded as we continued to watch the matches go on. Some people couldn't break the shield in less than 25 hits so they were disqualified as Miss. Night seemed like the judge for this.

"Sup stranger." Said a familiar voice as I saw Samantha sit down by me as sweat covered her face. Now that I think about it all my friends were older than me which was weird but I didn't care much at the moment as Samantha was using my cloak to wipe her sweaty face. Quickly I tore it out of her hand as I looked down in disgust as a perfect face made of dirt appeared on my white cloak.

"You're so gross." I said looking at the copy of her face on my sleeve as she just smiled at me.

"So I heard you cause some commotion at the spirit user area." She said as I shrugged.

"Yeah, turns out when people find out you have divine spirit and a bloodline strong enough to support one they kind of want to get in your pants." I said as she looked very surprised as she glanced up at Gaia who smugly smiled.

"R-Really? She is a divine spirit?" She asked pointing at Gaia.

"Apparently, I had no clue either so I was just as surprised." I said as I lied out my ass.

 **Alert! Two skills created**

 **Passive skill: Lying lv-1 (0%)**

 **The act of not telling the truth and getting away with it.**

 **30% lie success (1% more each level)**

 **Passive skill: Lie detection lv-1 (0%)**

 **You can detect when others lying to you.**

 **30% of the time you detect lies said to you (1% more each level)**

While the skill did seem a little pointless I was still was happy none the less as I was surprised it took this long to pop up. Maybe there were prerequisites to make certain skills. If there were it would be great to be able to see the things I needed to do to get certain skills I wanted.

 **Lie success!**

"Oh really? Well I guess she did want to hide her power to not cause any trouble for you." She said as Gaia nodded as I smiled.

"Well she does care for me more than I first believed." I said to Samantha.

"Hmm…well I am not too surprised, I have heard of some spirits coming to love their master. I don't mean like two friends but I mean like a husband and wife." She said as Gaia's face erupted in a blush as she didn't face Samantha.

"Really?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Well from what I have heard from rumors is all I know. But I do know that it does happen and there is proof of this because there is a demi spirit race out there." She said as I was surprised even more. So people did procreated with their spirits, while surprising I couldn't help but force my stirring emotions for Gaia back down.

"That sounds so weird." I told her as she smiled.

"Well to a young-."

"Your 20." I told her

"A **YOUNG** women like myself an idea does pop in my head about this." She said with as she glared at me.

"Think about it though, most spirit users spend most their time with their spirits. Be it a battlefield, a dungeon, or even simple tasks. A spirit user is never without his or her spirit. So who is to say that simple emotions such as love would ignite between the two?" She said as she looked towards Bobby as he barely past the test with 24 air bullets.

"Why do I feel like you are putting me in that same boat?" I asked her as she grimaced as she was found out.

"Well you spirit is does have a humanoid body so I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind." She said as her finger poked at one another. I swear this woman was worse than Aphrodite and her children.

"You don't have to worry about us." Said a female's voice as Gaia suddenly appeared on my shoulder again. Her face no longer flushed as she stared at Samantha.

"Although I am well aware of a human and spirit relationships growing beyond that of the contract I assure you I am here to simple serve and protect Perseus. Also I ask for you to stop putting such nonsense in his head, if he tries to think too think too much he might hurt himself." Gaia said swiftly as she cut the conversation at its root as Samantha looked like she was in trouble.

"Funny Gaia. Anyways I need to go take more of my tests." I said to Samantha as I stood up.

"Wait what about Alex?" She asked me as I continued onward.

"I don't need to be here to see he is going to pass in 6 shots." I said as I already calculated the amount of power he could produce with his current stats and how much Miss. Night's shield could take.

"…" Samantha didn't say anything as she let me walk away towards the shortest line of the puppetry mage testing area.

'Are you surprised?' Asked Gaia as I shrugged.

'Not really.' I admitted.

'How so?' She asked me.

'Well I can barely resist the temptations of such a beautiful spirit so I find it hard for others to do the same.' I said as Gaia had a small blush but smiled.

'You playboy, but at least you are mine.' She said as I slightly grinned.

'For now.' I said as I messed with her as she pouted a little at the mention of the other 8 or 9 soulmates.

'But I will still be the first.' She said confidently as I smiled and continued on my way towards the puppet mage area. As I got there they basically let me in without having to get a waiting number as several people all in concealing clothing stood in front of a puppet about the size of a child.

"So all I have to do is move this puppet a few steps and I am done?" I asked them as they nodded.

"Also you will need some magic gloves for the magic spell. But we will provide those for you." Said a man as he handed over a simple pair of gloves with a magic circle on the back.

 **Uncommon item: Class 10 Puppeteers gloves**

 **A simple magical glove that enables you to use puppet magic. Cannot be used on any class 10 and above puppets.**

 **Cost: Spell MP x 2**

As I put on the glove I felt the mana in my body rush to the surface of my skin that was underneath the glove. My saw a faint glow under my skin but then it died down as I admired the black gloves felt decent on my skin. Still as I clench my hand the people around me nodded.

"It seems you possess the water element after all." Said someone as I raised an eyebrow.

"The gloves will only activate if you have water based mana." Said one of them as I nodded.

"Hmm…now what do I do?" I asked them.

"Simple channel your mana through the glove. This will create mana strings that will attach to the puppet and control it. Your goal is to make the puppet move in a way we approve." He said as I nodded. Just then I funneled my mana into the glove as I suddenly saw small strings in the hundreds started to float out of the gloves. As they did I moved the strings towards the puppet as the all seemed to find their own place as a shudder ran through it.

 **Alert! New skill obtained!**

 **Magic Skill: Puppetry Magic lv-1 (0%)**

 **The ability to use magic to manipulate puppets. Though this magic is odd to many it does provide some with very powerful attack power or defense if the right puppets are used. The amount of puppets and the grade of the puppet however are determined by the level of your magic ability.**

 **Can use 10** **th** **grade puppets (1 higher grade every 10 levels)**

 **1 puppet of max grade can be used (1 more puppet every 5 levels)**

 **20% damage for pure elemental puppets (20% more every 5 levels)**

 **Cost: 200 MP per min x (number of controlled puppets)**

While the skill popped up in my head suddenly a feeling flooded my body as I already seemed to know how to move the puppet. I was actually a little surprised as I watched the puppet start to get up and move. It was almost like having a second body as I controlled it just like my own but at the same time it was like giving commands to another.

"Impressive. Have it walk around for a bit." Said the judge with the clipboard as I nodded as I made the puppet move like any normal human. Though it seemed normal I could see small distinctions in its movements but nothing to distinct.

"Smooth as silk." Said one as I got an idea and started to have the puppet do the moonwalk. The others only seemed just as impressed as the plain puppet started to dance in front of them. The reaction I got in return was a little odd though.

"Must be some sort of sword style." Said one as they watched the puppet dance like a pro. Although I could barely dance like that myself somehow making the puppet do it was much easier than I thought.

"Boy stop." Said the judge as I stopped the puppet who had switched from Michael Jackson style to tap-dancing. I was slightly upset not that I didn't get to finish the dancer number I had in my head. It was weird though, somehow I could make the puppet perform movements I had never done myself.

 **-400 MP**

"Good job you pass. Take this puppet with you to practice." Said the man as he motioned to the puppet.

"Okay." I said as the puppet walked over as I grin appeared on my face as I high-fived the puppet. Feeling accomplished about myself I was on my way as puppet was put in my inventory. My mind set on a higher class glove to control the puppet. Still it was more fun than I had imagined it would be.

"You bring shame to dancing puppets everywhere." Said a voice as I looked up at Gaia on my head.

"Hey give me a break that dance was flawless." I said as she sighed.

"To you it might be but to their skilled eyes it was only okay. Your puppeteering needs a lot of work. A good puppet mage have skill so good that they can copy any animal, monster, or being to a perfection. If they had the right puppet you wouldn't even be able to tell if it was a puppet or not." She said as I was impressed. I guess puppet mages were more skilled than I first thought.

"Still for a first year to have such fluidity with a puppet is indeed impressive. Still you do need to practice. By practice I do mean that you have to physically do it, you can't just force level up your skill and then use it. That is almost like being put in a body that isn't yours, you may have the skills but you don't know how to use them." She said as I sighed and looked down at the gloves on my hand that looked kind of stupid now that I look at them.

"You think they sell these in fingerless style?" I asked her.

"Why do you care? You have a no chant skill." She said.

"Even if these double the mana cost I feel that I need them to not only keep up appearances but also teach me how to use my mana in the way it shapes it to control the puppet. Just like you said I need to practice but I do need some reference to use certain styles of mana. This glove will work perfectly for that." I said

"I guess you are right. So what is left?" Gaia asked me.

"Beast tamers, wizards, alchemists, blacksmiths, and archers." I said as she nodded.

"Let's do the wizards one last, I want to have a nice satisfying the rest of the day after I see Miss. Nights disappointed face." I said as I imagined the proud women losing the bet.

"You are so sadistic." Said Gaia as I shrugged.

"I have always been this way but I have never really shown others. Not that I wanted them to know but I guess you could say that it was buried deep down inside and it is finally coming out. Plus who doesn't get some joy out of making other miserable?" I asked her.

"A lot of people…" She said to me.

"Well those people are just weird then." I said.

"Says the sadistic 12 year old with no friends." She said to me.

"Says the women who wants all 'this' to herself." I said with a wiggle of the eyebrows as Gaia just stared at me like I was stupid.

"Just shut up." She said as I reached up and suddenly grabbed her as she started to struggle in my grip. Thankfully she was much weaker than I first imagined as she was stuck in my hand as she glared up at me

"Percy what are you going to do?" Asked Gaia as I just stared at her as I thought for a second as I suddenly let her go and she quickly flew out of my reach. Her stare still right on me as I just grinned and her and shrugged.

"Well I guess I won't do anything for now but once this is over…" I just trailed off as she looked worried.

"What will you do?" She asked me.

"Nothing a dominant wouldn't do to a nice little sub." I said as her face went bright as could be.

"P-P-P-Perseus y-y-y-you beast! I will not let you do anything to me!" She squeaked out as she seemed to cover her body with her hands.

"You say that now…" I said as I continued on as the angry little fairy followed behind me. Unknowing that a certain water Nymph had been eavesdropping the entire time.

 **Reviews or Ideas are welcome!**

 **Sorry but no Q and A this time. I work graveyard shifts and it is like midnight for me right now. So have run just waiting for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Percy what are you going to do?" Asked Gaia as I just starred at her as I thought for a second as I suddenly let her go and she quickly flew out of my reach. Her stare still right on me as I just grinned and her and shrugged.

"Well I guess I won't do anything for now but once this is over…" I just trailed off as she looked worried.

"What will you do?" She asked me.

"Nothing a dominant wouldn't do to a nice little sub." I said as her face went bright as could be.

"P-P-P-Perseus y-y-y-you beast! I will not let you do anything to me!" She squeaked out as she seemed to cover her body with her hands.

"You say that now…" I said as I continued on as the angry little fairy followed behind me. Unknowing that a certain water Nymph had been eavesdropping the entire time.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

The tests continued as Gaia ignored me the rest of the time, still women will be women. Not much you can do after you tease them into silence. Still the test I continued with was the blacksmith one first. After I easily named all the metals they had in front of me from iron to mithril and organic metals from certain monsters and even some bones that were hard as some metals that could be used to make certain staffs or other magical items.

Still passing the metal naming phase with a 100% and all the info that went along with it I was then force to make a sword from some iron they gave me. As I started forging however a new window popped in front of me. It was very similar to my status window however the window it gave me was instead all the info on the forge I was using. It went down to the quality of the forge and how hot the coals were, however as this popped up I gained two new skills along with it.

 **Passive skill: Workshop lv-1 (0%)**

 **The world around you is now a workshop for you to experience and calculate. Be it cooking, blacksmithing, marketing, or just every form of production out there. This skill gives you data sheets on the area around you that is part of your production. From inventory to simple equipment quality everything is there! With this info efficiency is going to increase dramatically in any production you take part in.**

 **20% more efficient production. (20% more each level)**

 **20% more items produced during production. (20% more each level)**

 **Passive skill: (level 1) (Rank 1) Blacksmithing lv-1 (0%)**

 **Make items like a machine and at a quality that none have ever seen. Although blacksmiths aren't seen as fighters many have bodies as strong as steal that withstand the flames of a forge. Not only that but good blacksmiths are treated as royalty to some so keep up the good work and be the best out there.**

 **Common rank equipment can be made. (+1 Rarity every Rank)**

 **10% damage bonus with all weapons. (10% more damage every Rank)**

 **1% chance of higher than average weapon damage on completed weapons. (+1 every Rank)**

 **1% chance of higher than average armor defense on completed armors. (+1 every Rank)**

 **1% flame resistance when forging. (1% more every week spent forging)**

 **.5% higher chance of monster drops. (.5% more each level)**

While both skills were very impressive I didn't see myself getting that far in my **[blacksmithing]** skill other than basics. Sure I could get the items I needed to forge with easily but I had a feeling that not actually doing the forging on those items was going to suck. My best bet was to ignore the skill and find a permanent high ranked blacksmith to help me forge the items I get.

Besides that if felt the **[workshop]** skill would be more useful if I found myself in an sort of economic situation. Instant stats on anything that pertains to the act I am doing that revolves around production? Sign me up because that would be extremely useful. Still it was put on the backburner like **[blacksmithing]** since I had no use for it right now. But in the future if I start up a business or maybe join a merchant cart I think I would be just fine.

Still the test continued as I now easily made a simple iron blade with my new skills. Following **[workshop]** I easily controlled the temperature of the forge and meld the iron to my will. Toss aside two hours or hammering, smelting, and dousing I had an average iron sword that just needed some sharpening before battle. Looking at the sword the judge seemed impressed and passed me with ease as I was getting a few glare from the others taking the test as they struggled to hammer the iron into place.

Ignoring their glares I gave the sword to the instructor and accepted my passing scroll and was now on my way to the Alchemists course test. As I arrived I found each test had a small cubicle to take the test in at any time. With ease I found my seat and sat down and started away, let's just say they thought I cheated or gave up as I turned in my 5 hour long test in an hour after I started.

Although I kind of did cheat I will not admit it, but as they scanned through my test to find all 15,000 plants info was correct on the paper they just stared at me as I stood there with an emotionless expression on my face. Again they went through my paper and found no flaws as I was forced to stand by as they went through the test.

They even had someone come over and asked me some different questions on the plants. Thanks to my high intellect and wisdom for my level I was able to recall facts about the plants with ease as I responded back to the extra questions. 30 minutes later they finally gave up and let me pass the course test thinking I was some sort of genesis as got odd stares. At this point the Principle who was in the stands surrounding all the arena was at a point of pure astonishment.

But I didn't pay him much mind as I continued on with my two new blue scrolls as I went right towards the archer test. Now I know I am terrible at archery but that didn't stop Apollo and Artemis forcing me to take a crash course on year when I was 30. Annabeth's encouragement while 6 months pregnant with our first daughter didn't help either.

Still regardless I was forced into a hell by those two, but after a week at shooting in the wrong direction entirely Artemis eventually forced Apollo to lift the curse on Poseidon's children or at least me. Turns having an older sister is kind of like having a permanent boss no matter where you go. Took a day for Artemis to force Apollo to lift the curse and suddenly I was actually hitting the target with ease.

After a month I was a fluid as any hunter due to Artemis and Apollo's training. Also, turns out I had a knack for archery buried deep under that curse. Then again having two gods point out all your flaws for a month kind of makes you breed talent inside you.

Still as I entered the archer test I had to disrobe to prevent anything from catching on me which left myself in simple fabric pants and semi large shirt and hard leather boots.

"Hey kid." I heard as I turned to see the judge looking at me.

"Lose the shirt, it the bow catches on it you will be in for a world of hurt." He said as I looked down at the baggy shirt. Due to time I spent in my room I never really had time to buy clothes that fit me. Even then when I did go shopping with my 'friends' I didn't have time to buy any either so I stripped off the shirt which instantly got me more attention that I bargained for.

Covering my chest was hundreds of small scars that ranged from tiny nicks to large scar from a mace that broke 4 of my lower ribs on my left side. Thankfully all my skin was healed over with smooth perfect muscle skin like it wasn't ever damaged. But there was a color difference that made you see all the scars with ease on my skin. Till the most noticeable was a spear wound that was right in the middle of my sternum.

Gaia had told me that the spearhead has stopped a mere tenth of an inch from my heart. In a way these scars were proof of my past that only Gaia and I knew of. Still as others looked at these scars I didn't try to hide them as I grabbed a bow and an arrow holster as I ignored everyone around me.

"Hmm…you must have lived a rough life young man." Said the judge as he glanced at me as I noticed he held a very sage-like aura about him. Someone who had wisdom to spare and who had seen more than most is almost a way to describe it.

"Who knows, I know people who have lived through rougher." I said as I hoisted up the bow and arrow as I took aim at a target about 20 yards away. With ease I exhaled and released the arrow as I flew perfectly and hit the middle of the target.

"Good now another." Said the judge. As repeated it once more as the arrow flew and suddenly split the first one I had shot as I clicked my tongue. At my reaction the old man was slightly surprised as the ones watching were as well. Not that arrows didn't get split by another, the elves were prows, but by my reaction.

"Why you upset?" He asked me.

"I didn't split it perfectly. The four piece of wood that are split are all different percentages of the whole. If I can split it with 25% of the wood on each splinter then I will be happy." I said as the man just chuckled as if he was hearing a joke, he then shook his head as me motioned for me to move to the 50 yard one.

Still my situation repeated itself as the arrows I shot hit the dead center that split the first arrow I shot. This went on until I reached the 250 yard one which I still aced but didn't split the arrow in. I could only sigh as I finished first portion of the test. But as looked around I noticed there were now dozens of eyes on me as I noticed most of them were all female.

Sure I was a 12 year old kid but my body was so fit it looked like it belonged to an 18 year old, combined with the sheet of sweat I was glistening a little. All of these factors didn't help me in the lease as Gaia was constantly pulling on a strand of hair as she remained invisible. Still I paid them no attention as my gaze focused on the skill that I had just gotten.

 **Archery Style: (level 168) (Rank-7) Ancient Greek Archery lv-8 (80%)**

 **Taught to you by the twin archers from Earth you archery rivals that of the best in the land. Though it appears that same as other forms of archery it is different in a few simple ways that some might notice.**

 **840% more damage when using a short, long, or magic bow. (5% more each level)**

 **420% more damage against mythical monsters. (2.5% more each level)**

 **168% more accurate when running. (1% more each level)**

While reading over my cheat like skill I had to admit I felt a little happier getting this one than my swordplay one. I felt like that one month of training with Artemis and Apollo was almost worth it seeing their skills as teachers and my hard work in a stat like form. Still it doesn't replace all the restless nights when Artemis would hunt me down if I messed up. But just in time for the skill party my good old friend **[Muscle Memory]** decided to show up.

 **Alert! Skill [Muscle Memory] has leveled up from 24 to 38!**

 **Passive Skill: Muscle Memory lv-38 (71%)**

 **This skills lets your body remember the weapon masteries and actions it has already performed. In time your body will remember all its actions and become more skilled.**

 **76% chance of body remembering physical action and makes action easier in future. (2% more each level)**

 **38% chance of body performing lifesaving action in time of need. (1% more each level)**

Looking at the physical form of cheating in this lifetime I could only sigh as I wiped my face with a rag provided by the judge. I could only look down at my small body as gripped both my hands. Its structure not anything I was used to as I knew I had to train if I was going to get anywhere.

"Good job." Said the judge as I shrugged.

"Now onto the second half. Simply just try not to get hit and try to hit your opponent before the time runs out." He said as I nodded.

In about a minute I was in a small area about the size of a football field with trees and rocks in it. I stood there silently as my opponent was standing still right in the middle of the area. All he could do was move in a five foot circle around him. If he stepped out of the circle it was his loss and I was the winner. Still the nearly 7 foot tall elf seemed much more intimidating that I was lead to believe by the judge.

"Start!" I heard as the elf just stared directly at me as I stared at him. But I didn't shy away as I drew an arrow as did the elf as we aimed at one another. Another small trick I learned from Artemis when being hunted down that would be shooting down your opponent's own arrow.

In a second the elf let go of the string on his blunted arrow as I watched it move in slow motion. In part of a second I let my own go and was already pulling another out of my arrow holder. It only took a split second to see my arrow had deflected his as I started marching my way towards him. This was a normal form of practice in my mind, well to me at least.

Loathing over my one month spent with the twins in hell I didn't even really pay attention as my body seemed to react on its own. My arrows meeting the elves as they deflected off one another, his face astonished but he kept firing as I relished in my personal hell in my head. If performing anything related to archery was going to make me remember that past I want nothing this stupid skill.

Before I knew it I was a few feet in front of the elf as the whole crowds watching me was silent as I had and arrow right up against his chest. I only blinked a few times as I just noticed my body brought me here unharmed as I slowly loosened my pull on the bow and put the arrow back in the sleeve.

"You are extremely well trained for your age. Even I cannot perform such a feat." Said the elf as I shrugged.

"Tell me who your master is? If they are willing I would love to be their disciple." He said with gleaming eyes as I looked away from the 150 year old elf.

"My master…" I could only shiver as he got the idea as a sad smile appeared on his face.

"They must have worked you to the bone." He said.

"More like bone marrow." I said as he laughed but little did he know I wasn't joking. Those two are evil when training someone. I don't care how many times I say it that fact will always remain.

"P-Perseus passes." Stuttered out the old judge as he was stunned by my skill along with everyone else. Well besides the maniac principal who was laughing like a mad man right now as he slapped his knee as Miss. Knight stood by his side. I only glanced up at them but I held a stare for more than second as grin spread on my lips which made Miss. Night redden in fury.

Suddenly the principal said something as Miss. Night sighed deeply about. From the way his lips moved it looked like 'another raise' and her response was seemingly a sigh as she glanced at me. Takes a money lover to know a money lover, but from the way her response was she was happy about getting another raise but seemingly disappointed I was the reason why she got the raise.

Still I continued on my way as I gave back the bow and arrow to the judge as he gave me my passing scroll. As I picked it up I noticed I has several elf's looking at me as if they didn't seem to believe what had just happened. Just then a 8 year old ran up to me with my robe and shirt as I thanked him. As I slipped them on I suddenly noticed my shirt was actually my size, I guess they replaced my old one. Still I gave a nod to the young man as he disappeared behind a sea of people running more errands.

"You are stupid good at to many things." Said a voice as I turned to see Alex with everyone as I smiled.

"I thought I was just a barbarian." I said to him.

"You are in my eyes but you do have skill. Where did you learn archery as fine as that?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said as Alex grew a grin on his face.

"Well if you don't want to tell me that is fine. I suppose your teacher was a great man." He said to me.

"My teacher was a women." I said back as he seemed even more surprised.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Yeah but she and her brother trained me but I guess my main teacher was the female. Anyways I still have two tests left." I said as I walked away as Alex laughed and followed behind as I headed towards the beast tamer test.

With ease I found the loudest arena as there were hundreds of people watching in pure elation as people fought monsters. For the beast tamer arenas to take up 25% of the whole stadium all the tests were I guess people enjoyed their fights more than I first thought. Then again I could see why as I watched the tall dude I talked to before in the beast tamer line go up against an Ice wolf.

 **Ice Wolf N/A**

 **Age: 50 Race: Ice Wolf**

 **HP: 150,000/150,000**

 **MP: 9,000/9,000**

 **Lv-85**

All together the wolf's stats didn't add up to much but its MP did surprise me a little. But as I watched the giant of a man fight the wolf I noticed a frost covering his body as his breath was starting to show. But he didn't back down as the ice wolf just growled at him as the two stood still. Suddenly both moved in a split second as the ice wolf opened its maw and shot a wave of ice from its mouth.

The man jumped to the side as a straight line of ice spikes erupted from the ground, but he didn't flinch as he charged the wolf straight on. The ice breath finally stopping as the wolf was forced to move as the man charged him. But it was to slow as he was struck by the side of the massive blade held by the man. The flat of the blade threw the ice wolf into the ground like it was nothing as I heard a snapping sound along with it.

The ice wolf lay on its side as its front leg remain broken. But it still tried to fight back as it tried to get up only to have a boot stomp on its head and the blade stab right into the ground right in front of its face. The wolf still had a large amount of defiance in its eyes but slowly the frozen fur on its back slowly smooth itself out as the demi wolf smiled.

"Your mine now." He said as he stood up from the beast as everyone cheered as the demi wolf laughed as the ice wolf licked its wounds. Quickly the ice wolf followed the demi wolf as I made my way to the desk for the test.

"Name please." Said the man behind the desk.

"Perseus Jackson." I said as I handed over the scroll for the test as he took it and then looked over it.

"Please select a monster or beast for you to tame. Also their levels are listed on the sheet as well so be sure to pick one you are comfortable with." He said as I nodded.

As I looked at the list I saw several hundred monsters all bellow level 50 as I slowly looked through the list. It even listed the difficulty in taming such a monster or beast. Sure some of the easier ones were level 20 to 30 but as I looked through it I couldn't find anything I wanted. But as I read through it I suddenly found a peculiar flying species.

"What is this?" I asked pointing at the picture of the creature.

"Oh this little beauty is a silver needle hawk, it is the love child of dark sky ruler and silver banshee. Unfortunately these species are so rare that this is the only one we have ever found alive and caught. Unfortunately it has a very proud an aloof attitude and won't let even level 500 beast tamers come near it. Actually each time we give it someone it escapes and we have to track it back down with a tracking magic we placed on it." He said as to me as I inwardly laughed.

"Are you sure you want to tame this one? It will only run away from you." He said to me as I looked at the monster on the list.

Its size was a little bigger than a bald eagle from earth but instead of feathers it had millions of needles of all sizes covering its body where the feathers would normally be. Its beak was a soft yellow as were its legs just like any other bird but its talons were also silver colored instead of the normal talon color. Its eyes however held a very intelligent blue hue to them that made it almost human like.

"Yeah I do." I said as I got a gut feeling as I looked at the silver needle hawk.

"Alright just don't get yourself killed." He said as I smirked and went to wait in the line. After a few more matches of watching the burly demi humans take down monsters or be dragged out by medics it was finally my turn as I walked into the stage. At this point a large net like dome was surrounding the stage as a large cage stood in the middle.

"Okay." I said as the judge nodded as the cage slowly opened revealing the beast in all its glory. It didn't burst out of the cage flapping its wings, no it stood their silently with a look that suggested it was looking down on everyone here. But as the hawk looked at me I noticed a faint gleam in its eyes.

 **Silver (Silver Queen)**

 **Age: 250 Race: Silver Needle Hawk**

 **HP 1,000,000/1, 000,000**

 **MP 80,000/80,000**

 **Lv-160**

"Silver?" I questioned myself as I realized this silver needle hawk had a name that wasn't just its species name. But as I said that the female hawk just stared at me for a second but then began to ignore me and clean her wings as she ruffled the silver needles handing on her like they were feathers.

"What an interesting name." I said as I Silver glanced at me and ruffled all her feathers as if accepting my compliment.

"Do something already!" Someone shouted in the crowd as I rolled my eye along with silver as she seemed to understand him as well.

"You don't seem like you're in the fighting mood. So I will not fight either." I said as Silver just stared at me as the ground around her suddenly began to morph and deform. Soon a ten foot area around her was pure silver and she was quietly sitting down in a nest that was lifted 4 feet off the ground that looked just like a birds nest.

"Booo!" Someone called out as suddenly someone snapped at him.

"Silence yourself!" Said the judge as I heard a smacking sound and that was shortly followed by whimpers of pain.

"We will move the next test to the other arena while a judge stays here to watch over this arena." He said as some complained but still followed his orders as I watched them all go to the second arena as the new judge stepped up to the ring.

"You have 2 hours to tame the silver needle hawk. If you are wondering why we extended your time it is because some beast tamers prefer the slow approach with some beasts to gain their trust." He said as I assumed as much.

Sure forcing a beast to become your slave was a way to do it but that was for more physical and rage filled beasts. But some more intelligent beasts required a slow approach that required some coaxing to get them to follow you, unfortunately Silver seemed to be the second type. I even noticed all the sound disappear from around me as the judge put up a sound barrier with magic.

I simply gave him a nod as I turned back to Silver as she seemed to curl up on her makeshift nest and pretend to sleep. I only chuckled lightly as she seemed to have a reclusive personality that was also filled with pride, kind of reminded me of someone. But I quite couldn't put my finger on it.

'She reminds me of you.' I suddenly heard from Gaia as I frowned.

'I am not like that.' I thought back to her.

'Ha you're funny.' Said Gaia as I fidgeted a little as I looked over at Silver.

'Okay maybe a little.' I thought back.

"Hey bird!" I yelled as I simply ignored by her as I sighed.

"If you're going to ignore me I am just going to keep calling out bird!" I yelled as her body seemed to fidget a little but she didn't respond as I smirked.

"Hey bird! You trying to sleep! Just let me know if I am being too loud!" I yelled as I was ignored. Still I had a thought process going through my mind right now, if she was anything like me then this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Oui!" I yelled but still no response.

"Oui!"

"Oui!"

"Oui!"

"Oui!"

"O-!" But I was cut off by a sharp sound as I easily moved my head to the right just in time for a couple of foot long needles to fly right past my head. I just smirked as I looked at the slightly enraged face of Silver as one of her wings was extended outwards showing that just threw the needles at me. I just smiled at her expression as I turned behind me and quickly gather up the needles as Silver got a peculiar look on her face.

At this point it was easy to tell her emotions were very similar to a humans, as her responses showed me. Still the way she acted was all too familiar to a certain silver goddess in my past life. This only made me grin wider as moved the needles I gathered and looked at them very closely. Silver seemed to grow impatient as I closely inspected her needles as if I was judging her looks, well I guess a hawks feathers are what make it beautiful so the same concept applies.

"Hmm very beautiful needles I bet these would fetch a high price with some acupuncture doctors." I said looking at the several foot long needles in front of me. However as the mention of money popped up Silver seemed to smirk and straighten herself up as if she was worth more than anything in this world.

"Oh you like money?" I asked her as suddenly she shuffled her wing as suddenly 10 silver coins and several copper coins fell out of her wings. I guess she must have traded some of her needles for the money. I guess even monsters can love money, still it baffled me how human she seemed.

'That is because of her age, the older monsters are the smarter they are. Any hawk species are especially clever, so I expect her to be on the same thinking terms of someone of your level.' I heard as Gaia suddenly came into being as Silver noticed the small spirit on my shoulder.

"Hello." Said Gaia as Silver looked surprised but still she gave a small bow to the divine spirit.

"Might I ask you a few questions?" Asked Gaia as flew off my shoulder and in front of the monster as the monster slowly nodded as he moved over as the spirit sat by her.

Soon 30 mins passes as I sat there quietly as Gaia discussed with Silver as I ate some dried meat. However as time passed I noticed Silver making small sounds to what Gaia was talking about as I watched the two converse. Soon Gaia smiled and extended out her hand and shook a needle on Silvers wing as she flew back over to me.

"She has agreed to become your tamed beast." Gaia said out loud as Silver nodded as I was surprised.

"Really?" I asked her as Silver nodded.

"But she has some things she wants to be in turn for being your tamed beast." Gaia said as Silver nodded again.

"Okay…what does she want?" I asked Gaia as I just realized Gaia understood Silver with no issue, I guess she knew monster language. But as I asked a box appeared in front of me as I looked over it.

 **Beast contract**

 **The contractor of this contract must treat their beast like an equal.**

 **The contractor may request things of the beast as long as they do not bring life threatening harm upon them.**

 **The contractor must provide mana whenever the beast is in need of it or runs out of their own.**

 **The contractor must provide acceptable food to eat and an acceptable place to sleep for the beast at all times. Understanding that not all conditions will be the same the beast is in charge of what is acceptable and what is not.**

 **Contractor must provide all equipment for spirit including weapons and armor and any accessories that spirit wants.**

 **The beast of this contract must do all they can to protect the contractor from any sort of physical harm.**

 **The beast is entitled to roam free for 3 days a month, 2 weeks' notice must be given to contractor beforehand. Free roam days can accumulate to 30 max and 15 max can be rolled over to next year.**

 **Contract must provide beast with 1 silver coin a month.**

Reading through the contract I noticed it looked very similar to the spirit one but I simply sighed and nodded as I looked up at Silver.

"I will agree to these but I need to know why you want the silver." I said as Silver flapped her wings as Gaia laughed.

"She said eating a silver coin at least once a month keeps her needles growing and keeps her 'sparkle' in good condition." She said as I slowly nodded as I understood that Silver was half lying anyone could see the gleam of greed in that hawks eyes.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that, Silver welcome to the family." I said as I stood up as Silver gave a caw. But then suddenly as we both accepted the contract a glow between us began to emerge as I felt my finger split open as a drop of my blood flew out of it. At the same time a drop of red blood emerged from Silver as both drops met in the middle and began to meld.

As they melded together they turned a light gold color and then suddenly shot right back at me. The blood easily made its way back in my cut on my finger as I felt a magic surge go through me. With this a golden glow surrounded both me and my me friend and at the same time I felt a light click in my head.

'Glad to be here.' I heard in a soft female's voice as I looked around to find nobody but then my gaze shifted to Silver.

"I can hear you?" I asked her.

'Of course you can, you are my master now. Any mutual beast contract allows for a telepathic connection between the two. However due to such a rarity in contracts like this it is very well hidden, so I assumed you had no idea this would happen.' Said silver in a soft voice that sounded almost like a mother's tone talking to a child. However just then a new skill box popped in front of me.

 **Passive skill: Beast taming lv-1 (0%)**

 **Beast are friends not food! Go out there and tame them all! Be the master of all monsters with this profound ability to control monsters! But always shoot for a mutual contract because that has the most benefits.**

 **Forced contract:**

 **150 level beasts and above cannot be tamed. (50 more beast level every 5 levels)**

 **Beasts do 1% extra damage. (1% more damage every 1 level)**

 **Mutual contract:**

 **Any level beast can be tamed. (Max level)**

 **Beast do 10% more damage. (10% more every level)**

Looking at the skill I was slightly surprised that it was in fact a passive skill, sure I got that that I didn't really cost anything to make a contract but it was still interesting to see. As I thought about it I suddenly realized why the skill was passive. It was mainly based on actually training and working with the beast you tamed. If anything it the actually taming part of it didn't really play a role, it was more like training than anything.

While the weird thoughts about the skill went around in my mind I just decided to leave it alone and focus on the large silver needle hawk in front of me as she just stared at me.

'Later we will decided on a crest if that is okay.' Said silver in my head as I nodded as I had no idea what crest she was talking about. However Gaia seemed to notice this and pushed me into the spotlight.

"He doesn't understand what you mean by crest." She said as I shot a glare at Gaia.

'Well put simply it is a mark that shows others I am a tamed beast so I am not attacked and captured by hunters. Also the mark must be different for everyone so I suggest that be a brand that is precious to you.' Silver said as I nodded.

"I will come up with something, in the meantime." I said as I pulled out a small bag from my inventory as Silver looked at it peculiarly.

"I am a little low on silver so I will give these." I said as dumped out the bag as it revealing 7 gold pieces.

'Oh my.' Silver said looking at the pile of gold.

"Oh I was forgot to tell you Perseus is kind of loaded." Gaia said as Silver smiled and ran her wing over the coins as they seemingly disappeared.

'I will exchange these on my free day with a beast I know that likes gold coins but has an abundance of silver ones.' She said as I was surprised. As I thought about the beast she mentioned all I could imagine was some sort of orc with a top hat of a sort.

"Well whatever you do with it is up to you. This will cover at least 60 years I think." I said.

'It is a little under for 60 years but I don't mind too much. But I will take this as a down payment on our contract.' Silver said with a caw like laugh as I grinned.

"It is a pleasure." I said.

'Same.' Silver said with a happy look on her beak as she thought of all the silver she was going to get. But just in time the judge showed up as he saw me conversing with silver as he seemed more than impressed.

"I must say you are one of a kind. To tame a silver needle hawk is truly amazing." He said as he walked up to me. As he did he handed over a blue scroll which meant I passed as I grinned slightly.

"Remember to decide on your brand within a week and would you like a household form potion for her?" He asked me as I raised an eyebrow.

'Oh I guess I will need that.' Silver said to me.

"What does the potion do?" I asked him.

"It simply gives a larger beasts the ability to adjust their size and form to fit in your room." He said as I nodded as I glanced at the massive hawk standing on the ground bedside me. Yeah there was no way she was going to fit in my small room in that form.

"Yeah I will take one, also who do I submit my brand to after it is complete?" I asked him.

"Just submit us a copy of it on paper and we will handle the rest from there. Also good luck, I heard you have one test left." He said as I shrugged as he reached into a space in thin air which I suppose was his item box, as he did he pulled out a small ball about the size of a golf ball.

"Here you are." He said as I slowly grabbed the ball and just stared at it.

 **Common item: Animal skill pellet (Size adjustment)**

 **A simple potion concocted for tamed animals or monsters to let them adjust their size and sometimes shape to better fit into their masters daily life. Can't have a 3 story tall troll roaming the streets not can we?**

 **Consumption effects: the skill [size adjustment] will be added to any monster or animals skill list.**

 **(Warning! If humanoid or non-monster consumes pill they will experience severe stomach pains and diarrhea for 2 weeks.)**

While the warning made me laugh I still didn't dare eat it in fear that even my **[Consumption absorption]** ability wouldn't help me much on something specially made just for animals. Also I wasn't really up for try to see if I was right or not. But one thing did confuse me and that was the sape.

"I thought you said it was a potion?" I asked him as he just stared at me then realized something.

"Oh sorry this is a potion but in pill form, Alchemists make them like this for animals. It is much easier than getting them to eat this then to drink it out of a bottle. Though because they aren't sealed in bottle they do spoil quicker so most adventures who are going on short trips into the dungeons will buy these instead of bottled ones." He said but then continued on.

"Makes for easier consumption since all you have to do is stick some in your pocket and when you are injured just grab one and eat it. Much simpler than having to pull out a bottle and pop the cork in it then drink it." He explained to me as I nodded, I guess since I was taking the Alchemist course I should learn this eventually.

"Well good luck with the water witch." He said with a laugh as he walked away as I just stared at him then turned to silver. As I did I held out the pill and scooped it up and swallowed it whole. After a second a light copper glow covered her as she rustled her feathers as if she was feeling something. After a minute the glow finally stopped and silver slowly began to shrink until she was the size of an actually hawk from back on earth.

'This feels so weird.' Silver said as she flapped her wings a few times and then landed on my shoulder. Thankfully the rob I was wearing had leather spots for stuff like this.

"I am going to need more shoulder space if this keeps up." I said as Gaia snicker as Silver ruffled her feathers as I started on my way towards the wizard area. As I arrived there the end of the sun was reaching its last lengths as the sky was slowly turning a light copper color. As I made it to the stage I just gave the judge my scroll as he nodded and motioned for me to go up.

"Oh you finally made it." Said a familiar voice as I walked up to the stage, since there was no line I simply walked up to the water nymph on the stage. Thankfully even the crowd was mostly gone as the test areas started to pack up for the day.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." I said as I motioned for Silver and Gaia to go towards the judge. Both of them simply flew over to the side and just stood there and watched as a barrier slowly encased me and Miss. Night.

"Unfortunately you don't know any spells so I will give you a gift." She said as she took out a simple looking book as some judges and other teachers all got wide eyes as she tossed it over to me. With ease I caught the book as I looked down at it.

 **Skill book item: Magic skill: Elemental Arrow**

 **A special book that holds the wisdom of the spell one wishes to learn. If one reads this they will instantly gain the knowledge of the skill and be able to use it. What would normally take years is constricted down into mere seconds!**

 **Once skill is learned then book will be destroyed! Skill cannot be learned if you already know skill**

 **Skill info:**

 **Magic skill: (Level 1) (Tier 1) Elemental Arrow lv-1 (0%)**

 **Use the elements you control to your will to create an arrow of pure destruction! Each element is different though and will have a different effect so be weary of our element type and what monster you shoot it at. Also be weary that not all elements are putting out damage but instead deal no damage and carry only buffs.**

 **Fire: Increased damage done by 100% against earth type beings.**

 **Water: Increase damage done by 100% against fire type beings.**

 **Earth: Increase damage done by 100% against air type beings.**

 **Air: Increase damage done by 100% against earth type beings.**

 **Metal: Increase defense of user or allies by 200% for one hour.**

 **Lighting: Increases damage of next attack made by user by 500%.**

 **Light: Increase natural out of battle healing by 200% for 24 hours.**

 **Darkness: Inflict random debuff on enemy. (Limit 5 different ones and 5 stacks of each)**

 **Damage: 200 every arrow (100 more damage every level)**

 **Cost: 15 MP every arrow (1 MP less every 10 levels.)**

"Go ahead and learn that. I will give you 1 minute." Miss. Night said as I sighed.

"Miss. Night what are you doing! No child can learn that sort of spell." Yelled a teacher but suddenly a hand shot up and blocked his way as the principle Mathews stopped him.

"Let her do as she pleases, this young man is a genesis who has already passed all the other 9 tests. A simple skill books is tiny cost compared to what he will bring us in the future. Plus he is already level 56 so I am sure he has plenty of secrets hidden away." Said Mathews as the man looked shocked.

I didn't pay them much attention as I held the book up in front of me as a box popped up.

 **You meet all requirements to learn the skill [Element arrow] would you like to learn this skill?**

 **Yes/No**

I quietly hit yes as suddenly the book began to dissolve into light particles that slowly flew right into my head as knowledge began to pour into my mind. In a matter of a few seconds my mind buzzed with the skill and all its content as I closed my eyes and organized the information. After a few more seconds I was good as opened my eyes.

 **Alert! You have learned a new skill!**

"Good you seem to have learned it." Said Miss. Night.

"So how do I know which arrow to summon since they are all different?" I asked her as the judge ran over and handed me a wand. Its properties just like the glove I was given for the puppets. Basically something that let me not have to worry about chanting.

"Simple just test it out." She said as a barrier that looked about 2 times thicker than all the others she was using for the test. I instantly recognized that she was cheating on this one.

 **Alert! Bonus task for {complete all 10 course tests} has been fulfilled!**

Seeing that only made me sigh a little as I raised and hand and pointed it at the shield. I knew I already had water from the puppet test but I was curious to see if I had any other elements I could use. I just slowly closed my eyes and slowly went down into my soul, after practicing so many years in the art of meditation or 'napping' as Annabeth called it I discovered I could see right into my soul.

But as I looked around I found nothing as I slightly frowned. During the third war I started getting a lot of blessings from minor, major, and even Olympian gods. Be it small things such as I didn't trip or my ability to care for animals increased tenfold or all the way up to summoning fire or shadow traveling. All the gods and I mean all the gods blessed me for doing heroic deeds for them, also I might mention this is one of the reasons Zeus got rid of me.

Still I would imagine that all these blessing didn't affect the body but the soul itself. I don't know why I felt this but each time I was blessed it felt like something in me was added onto or readjusted. Some were more painful than others such as Hestia's blessing of the hearth or Apollo's blessing of the sun. Still as I looked deeper and deeper I suddenly saw something flicker in my vision.

It was so small that even a grain of rice was bigger but as I floated over to it I noticed exactly what it was. There floating in my soul was a tiny drop of water, nothing more nothing less. But beside it was a whisk of flame that was the same size as the drop of water. As I looked closer and closer I noticed more and more of these element.

A grain of dust, a whisk of wind, a shard of metal, a spark of lighting, a speck of light, and a drop of ink like darkness. Each element was present in my soul which brought me unbelievable happiness but still their sizes worried me. This is when a voice entered my head.

"That is because during the course of your reincarnation your soul seemingly forgot itself Perseus. In doing so your soul's ability to control the elements diminished to the point in which they were almost forgotten. Thankfully your soul is much stronger than I imagined and you managed to retain your elemental power from earth. However time is needed to rebuild these powers from the ground up." Said Gaia's voice as I looked around to find nothing.

"But how can I use water already if it is this small?" I asked her.

"That is because your body's element is blessed with the water element. You see beings have two sources to the elements, one is the body and the other is the soul. You see the body can only give you the power of the element for one lifetime. However if your soul possess an element then it will last you forever through countless lifetimes. Most people's souls are without an element, yours however is in possession of all 8. This is much more than I could have hoped for." Gaia said.

"Wait did you know this whole time and you didn't mention it to me?" I asked her.

"Yes I did but I couldn't sense the elements in your soul so I decided not to tell you, however now that you located them it become relevant again." She said to me.

"So how do I train them?" I asked her.

"Simple just keep using them and they will grow, my suggestion is to use all 8 right now to blow past that water Nymphs barrier." She said as I smiled and nodded.

"So how much will they grow?" I asked her as she hummed for a second.

"There are 10 grades of elements 10 being the weakest and 1 being the strongest. Each person is born with a different grade of element in them. Your body's water element is actually a grade 4 which is excellent beyond measure. However the elements you were blessed with were all grade 1 elements that are special types as well. An example is the fire of the hearth or the light from the moon and sun, these special grade 1 elements are strongest of their kind. But to reach that level again will take a long time." She said.

"Just how long?" I asked her.

"You're looking at maybe 20 to 25 years. Your water one will grow faster since it can feed off your bodies elements so maybe 13 years for it." She said as I nodded as a grin spread across my face. Sure I had to wait for them to grow but the thought of having all that power that came with a grade 1 element sound outstanding.

"Alright let's do this." I said as I slowly opened my eyes unknowing that only a second had passed as I felt a raging sensation deep inside me. Thankfully the judge had given me a

"Element Arrow give me everything you got!" I yelled as I waved the wand in front of me like a nerd. However as I did felt a deep pull from my soul and body as 8 arrows began to form in front of me.

 **-240 MP**

As the MP left my body the arrows began to form into two foot long arrows. But as they formed 8 colors, one for each element, began to fill the arrows. The fire arrow was spiraling slowly as the flames followed the spiral and didn't flick into the air and stayed tight around the shaft. The water arrow was a very dark blue like it was from the depths of the ocean. The wind was like a dusty air that spiraled around an invisible shaft. The earth arrow seemed to be smoothed out stone as it silently floated there.

Metal was just like earth but had a very metallic luster to it and held the color of iron in a way. The lighting arrow was just like Zeus's master bolt but smaller and instead of gold had a blue luster to it. The light arrow was like a dim lightbulb as its sunset shade of light remained only slightly shining. Finally shadow was like a cylinder of darkness itself that I remember Nico summon sometimes. Still as all these appeared in front of me Miss. Night was in more than complete shock.

"Fire!" I yelled as all the arrows shot forward with all their might. Before Miss. Night has time to fully understand what was happening all the arrows in her path sucked in close to one another as they created a spiral of 8 colors. But Miss. Night seemed to recover as all the arrows slammed into her shield as an explosion rang out.

All eight elements seemed to feed off one another in this explosion as it engulfed half the stage in a massive blast. I myself was blown back as I skidded on my two feet from the air pressure alone. Everyone present was lucky to be behind barrier as the wind rage inside the dome barrier as I held up a hand to block the dust from getting in my eyes.

The judge suddenly ran into the sparring area as he held up his hand to stop me from making another attack as the smoke cleared from around Miss. Night. As the dust cleared it revealed a small 3 foot crater where her shield has been and cracked tiles around it. Slowly footsteps sounded as an unharmed Miss. Night slowly walked out from the mountain of dust as she waved her hand in front of her face.

Around her body was a solid blue glow which I suspected was pure elementless mana that high leveled mages or witches could use. Still as she walked away unscathed from the blast I felt a little bit better as her eyes landed on me. However her eyes held no emotion as she started to quickly walk her way towards me as the judge quickly got out of the way as she marched my way.

"Miss. Night!" The principle suddenly called out as he jumped from the stand and basically flew right at us. But he was too late as the dangerous looking women stood right in front of me. I suddenly felt like I was in trouble as she just stared at me and slowly extended out her hand. I could only try and back up but suddenly I had a hand around my neck and fist giving me a nuggy as I was surprised to say the least.

"You little shit! Warn me next time you are going to unleash a attack like that!" She yelled as she let me go as my already disheveled hair now looked even worse. At the same time the principle sighed in relief as Miss. Night put both her hand on her hips and just stared at me as I looked at her.

"The only person I have ever seen that is able to use all 8 elements and he is going to my school. What a time to be alive." Said the principle as he made his way to me and patted me on the shoulder as I looked up at him.

"But how?" Miss. Night asked him.

"Hmm…may I?" He asked as he motioned to his hand as I shrugged. The next instant his hand was on my head as I felt a power wash over me.

 **Alert! Soul search in progress!**

I didn't mind the alert as I let him search my soul for a minute, after a little while it stopped as he had a massive smile on his face.

"Miss. Night you must have some luck on you." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Not only does he have all 8 elements deeply implanted in his soul but they all show promise to rise to a grade 2 or even grade 1 element. We have hit the jackpot out of all jackpots." He said as I felt like a prize that just got won.

"So is out of curiosity is it okay for people to know that I can control all 8 elements?" I asked him as he looked around to see around 40 people still in the area. But in the next second he snapped his fingers and the world seemed to blur as everyone, even the judge all slumped to the ground as my eyes went wide.

"Just a simple sleep spell, they will wake up in 5 mins and remember nothing. But for now this is a secret, Perseus do not use all 8 elements simultaneously unless you are with me or Miss. Night. For now you will only use water and fire got it?" He asked me as I nodded as I didn't want more controversy coming my way.

"So what does a soul element exactly mean?" I asked him. Though I already knew the true answer from Gaia I wanted to hear their part in this. I had a feeling that reincarnation of souls from different planets was not something that they believed in.

"It means that your soul has been blessed by the rivers of the elements upon birth. Miss. Night actually has one as well." He said as I was surprised as I looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

'Well he isn't too far off. The rivers of power are what give the gods their power to bless but you were blessed by the gods so close enough.' I heard Gaia say to me.

"What is your soul element?" I asked her as she glanced at me.

"Grade 3 light element." She said to me.

"She is being modest her light element might be a grade 3 but it is special and contains properties of moon light." Said the principle as I nodded as I was surprised.

"Anyways I guess you pass this test as well." He said as just as the people around us were starting to wake up then act like nothing happened as they all began to disperse as the principle handed over the last scroll of the day.

 **Alert! Quest Completed!**

 **Quest name: Complete all 10 course tests**

 **Tasks:**

 **\- Complete warrior test (complete)**

 **\- Complete wizard test (complete)**

 **\- Complete archers test (complete)**

 **\- Complete alchemist test (complete)**

 **\- Complete martial arts test (complete)**

 **\- Complete spirit users test (complete)**

 **\- Complete healers test (complete)**

 **\- Complete beast tamers test (complete)**

 **\- Complete blacksmiths test (complete)**

 **\- Complete puppet magic test (complete)**

 **Bonus task:**

 **\- Find out which test Miss. Night influenced to make harder (complete)**

 **Rewards:**

 **All information about Miss. Night**

 **200,000 xp**

 **1 random skill book**

 **20 skill points**

 **200 silver**

 **Talisman of concealment**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **A date with Miss. Night**

Satisfied with my winnings that appeared in my inventory I grinned lightly as I noticed the talisman of concealment. I saw one in an armor store and apparently they can conceal any person's presence up to level 500 for 4 hours at a time. That is my kind of item, besides the random skill book I was going to look at later I was also happy I got more skill points for me to burn through. But the last bonus reward just made me laugh a little.

"Miss. Night I trust you will teach him well?" Asked the principal as Miss. Night sighed and glanced down at me.

"As well as I can." She said as I just stared at her.

"Well that is good to hear! Now since you two will be master and disciple you should get to know one another. Miss. Night I suggest an outing in which you and Perseus to get to know one another better." Said the principle as Miss. Night seemed to frown.

"I am not going on a date with a kid!" She yelled at the principal as he laughed.

"How about I give you 40 gold and anything you don't spend you can keep. But you have to get to know him and I mean who he actually his and what he is about. Also let him get to know you as well." He said as Miss. Night stiffened and looked at me as if asking herself if this was worth that much.

"Remember your promise?" I asked her as she groaned and then glared at me and the marched away.

"10 in the morning in the front of the main building. If you are like I will castrate you!" She yelled as I shivered and reminded myself to get there extra early.

"What promise?" Asked the principal.

"Oh nothing, so how many days until classes start?" I asked him.

"About a week so get some rest, I will personally deliver your class schedule. In the meantime enjoy your date I managed to get you." He said with a laugh as I felt like strangling him as I sighed and started on my way back to my house as Gaia and Silver joined me.

"Well tomorrow is going to be interesting." I said as Gaia laughed as did Silver as I glared at the two.

"Well besides your date how does using magic feel?" Asked Gaia as I looked at my hand and clenched it lightly.

"Like I am back home." I said as I remember the gut feeling every time I used my old powers.

"Hmm…well you can practice later for now I need to get you all spiffed up for that lady." Gaia said as I stared at her funny.

"I thought you didn't want women getting close to me?" I asked her.

"I don't but Miss. Night feels different from others, also I don't want you to lose your testicles." Gaia said as I rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

 **Please drop a review if you want and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **It is going to be a little before I post again, about a week, so watch out and I was asked again and again to post a stat sheet for Percy here it is.**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 12**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race-Guess and you might find out**

 **Jobs/Class: (3/6)**

 **Warrior lv-21 (STR+21, VIT+36)**

 **Barbarian lv-16 (STR+26, END+16, DEX+16)**

 **Medic lv-8 (INT+8, WIS+18, FAI+8)**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 56 Xp: 271,600/2,629,000(1/5) =525,800**

 **Health 28000/28000**

 **Mana 14000/14000**

 **STR-186(+56+21+26) =297**

 **END-16(+56+16) =88**

 **DEX-9(+56+16) =81**

 **VIT-21(+56+36) =113**

 **INT-51(+56+8) =115**

 **WIS-51(+56+18) =125**

 **FAI-26(+56+8) =90**

 **LUC-20(+56) =76**

 **POINTS- 20**

 **BONUS POINTS-5**

 **MONEY: 1 PT 0WG 100G 209S 929C**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of ? and ?. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth #$$%1^^W%7%78#%72286# $%+\5 $%# $%**

 **Skills:**

 **[Resistance]**

 **Passive Skill: Physical Resistance lv-30 (87%)**

 **Passive Skill: Magic Resistance lvl-3. (20%)**

 **Passive skill: Poison Resistance lv-15 (89%)**

 **Passive skill: (Level-598) (Rank-6) Legendary Charm resistance lv-98 (10%)**

 **[Blacksmithing skills]**

 **Passive skill: Workshop lv-1 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: (level 1) (Rank 1) Blacksmithing lv-1 (0%)**

 **[Puppet skills]**

 **Magic Skill: Puppetry Magic lv-1 (1%)**

 **[Warrior skills]**

 **Active skill: Rend lv-2 (15%)**

 **Active skill: Herculean Strike lv-1 (30%)**

 **Passive skill: Warriors nap lv-5 (20%)**

 **Passive skill: Critical Strike lv-10 (85%**

 **Passive Skill: Muscle Memory lv-38 (71%)**

 **[Beast taming skills]**

 **Passive skill: Beast taming lv-1 (0%)**

 **[Wizard skills]**

 **Magic skill: (Level 1) (Tier 1) Elemental Arrow lv-1 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: No Chanting Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: Mana Control Lv-1 (0%)**

 **[Alchemist skills]**

 **Passive Skill: Botany Mastery lv-3 (30%)**

 **[Non class skills]**

 **Attack skill: Poison Perspiration lv-3 (89%)**

 **[Other skills]**

 **Passive skill: Simple words lv-1 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: Meditation Lv-2 (95%)**

 **Passive skill: Lying lv-1 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: Lie detection lv-1 (0%)**

 **[Special]**

 **Passive skill: Mark of sacrifice lv-MAX**

 **Passive skill: Gaia System lv-MAX**

 **Passive skill: Bonus Skill leveling lv-MAX**

 **Passive Skill: Detect Analysis lv-14 (48%)**

 **Passive skill: Title and Job King lv-1 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: Consumption Absorption lv-1 (0%)**

 **[Mastery's]**

 **Passive Skill: Swordplay Mastery lv-3 (Skill dependent)**

 **Passive Skill: Spear Play Mastery lv-1 (Skill dependent)**

 **[Swordplay style]**

 **Swordplay Style: (level-2) (Rank- 1) Throwing lv-2 (55%)**

 **Swordplay Style: (Level-190) (Rank-7) Ancient Greek Swordplay lv-30 (85%)**

 **Swordplay Style: (level 27) (Rank 3) Uncommon Medieval Swordplay lv-7 (45%)**

 **Swordplay Style: (level 11) (Rank 2) Common Berserk Swordplay lv-1 (64%)**

 **[Spearplay style]**

 **Swordplay Style: (level 5) (Rank 1) Medieval Swordplay lv-5 (13%)**

 **[Archery Styles]**

 **Archery Style: (level 168) (Rank-7) Ancient Greek Archery lv-8 (80%)**

 **[Languages]**

 **Language Skill: Greek language lv-100 (max level)**

 **[Derived skills]**

 **Derived Skill: Picky Eater lv. Max (100%)**

 **[Bonus Perks]**

 **XP increase 20%.**

 **XP Requirement Reduction 1/5**

 **Titles:**

 **Current Title The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Trista's Boy (no bonus).**

 **Water Boy (fetch water 5% faster).**

 **Messenger Boy (deliver messages 10% faster).**

 **Jobs:**

 **Active Warrior lv-21 (STR+21, VIT+36)**

 **Active Barbarian lv-16 (STR+26, END+16, DEX+16)**

 **Active Medic lv-8 (INT+8, WIS+18, FAI+8)**

 **Mercenary, lv-3 (DEX+1, STR+1).**

 **Delivery boy, lv-6 (No bonus).**

 **Mommy's Boy, lv-MAX (100% affection with Trista).**

 **Herbalist lv-2 (WIS+1, INT+2)**

 **Slave lv-1 (INT-2, STR+6)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never unsee, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"About a week so get some rest, I will personally deliver your class schedule. In the meantime enjoy your date I managed to get you." He said with a laugh as I felt like strangling him as I sighed and started on my way back to my house as Gaia and Silver joined me.

"Well tomorrow is going to be interesting." I said as Gaia laughed as did Silver as I glared at the two.

"Well besides your date how does using magic feel?" Asked Gaia as I looked at my hand and clenched it lightly.

"Like I am back home." I said as I remember the gut feeling every time I used my old powers.

"Hmm…well you can practice later for now I need to get you all spiffed up for that lady." Gaia said as I stared at her funny.

"I thought you didn't want women getting close to me?" I asked her.

"I don't but Miss. Night feels different from others, also I don't want you to lose your testicles." Gaia said as I rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

I sat quietly in front of the main building to the academy as I munched on what tasted like an apple. I don't really know at this point, it was purple and had yellow dots on it, still it tasted like an apple to me as I munched on it and looked up at clock on the main building door. It read 11 am and I was starting to get impatient for my date for the day.

I mean sure she was a woman so she was allowed to be late but she was the one who set up the time so she should be late. Still I sigh wishing that I didn't have to be here right now as I ate the last of the 'apple' and threw it away. Unfortunately Gaia and Silver were both at home chatting with one another so I was left without a conversation partner. Still I was dressed to impress as little as I could possibly impress as I sat there in my new clothes.

It was a simple white shirt and leather pants that were actually my size but I also had a sleeveless leather jacket that was normal wear on the people around me. So I was about as plain as I could be at the moment, well other than my hat I had bought about 10 mins ago to keep the sun off my head. But still I waited patiently as I fiddled with my hat as I watched people walk past me in a steady flow.

"Sup." Said a voice as I turned to see Alex and the crew in normal clothes as well, but because most came from royalty their clothes were all a little more fancy than mine as they had actual colors in them. Still I didn't complain as I looked over the young lords and ladies.

"Hey." I said with a sigh as I looked around me as, still no sign of the water nymph.

"What you doing out here?" He asked me as I looked up at him.

"Waiting for someone." I answered swiftly as everyone looked at each other as if in disbelief.

"You have a date?" Asked one of the girls.

"It isn't a date." I said as she scoffed at me.

"Yeah and an intimate get together isn't a party." She said as I snorted at that line, I swear these people.

"Anyways what are you up to?" I asked the 18 to 20 year olds.

"Well since we all passed our tests we thought we might enjoy ourselves, you know roam the streets and hit a few pubs. Hell I heard that they have an entire street dedicated to gambling here." He said as that sounded a lot more fun that what I was doing.

"Sounds like you are all are going to have a fun time." Said a new voice as we all turned to the voice as I instantly felt my tongue caught in my throat. Standing there a few feet away from all of us was my 'date' for the day.

She stood a solid 6 feet tall and was currently wearing a silk sundress that was a light blue color, the dress itself didn't hide her dynamite figure at all. Her breasts had to be at least C cups and her slim waist was hugged perfectly by the dress. Her legs were mostly hidden by the dress but in the front the dress was a little higher than the back so you could see from her knees down. Still it didn't help me at all as her perfect legs ended with a sort of sandal made from what looked to be silk like fabric and a soft thick fabric.

Still I couldn't look away as one arm was holding up a large bag that was at least the size of a beach bag. The color of the bag matched her dress with a dark blue color and was made of a soft but thick fabric. But what took the show was her face that was currently unhidden for the first time. With her blue eyes, long black hair that came down to her mid back, and long pointy nymph ears it only helped increase her charm by a million points.

Her face was very familiar to me, so much in fact I thought I wasn't even looking at Miss. Night anymore. Still I managed to shake the feeling off as I stared at her beautiful face, it was a face that would drive any normal women to pure jealousy and even most nymphs as well. It was tranquil and very powerful at the same time, like a queen who governed the people. Still as I looked I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I had seen this face before.

It had been so many years that I had forgotten most faces entirely but I knew that she did look like someone I knew. That strong independent look that held and queen like elegance and a beauty that could make men shiver. I would think I would have remember someone like that but for the life of me I couldn't and with Gaia gone I couldn't ask her either.

"M-Miss. Night is that you?" Asked Samantha as a delicate smile appeared on Miss. Nights face as she was recognized by the females. Still every time I saw her she was always wearing her veil so I was surprised just as much.

"Yes it is." She said with a sigh as she reached up and rubbed her smooth cheeks, as I stared in shocked I couldn't help but noticed her full lips that looked so…kissable.

"Y-You're so beautiful." Said one of the other girls as Miss. Night sighed a little waved her hand at us.

"I might be but my mother is even more beautiful than I am, as are my sisters. Actually I am the ugliest of them all." She said with a heave of depression as all the females looked like they had been hurt by that sentence just now. Some even seemed ready to cough up blood in anger, still they all seemed a little surprised at what she said.

"If you're ugly then what does that make us?" Asked one of the girls.

"Oh all of you are pretty." Miss. Night said in a comforting tone but it only seemed to inflict more damage upon them. At this time Miss. Night looked down at me as I sat on a bench staring at her.

"What? Not going to say anything?" She asked me in harsh tone as her attitude took a 180 and even her face seemed to ask the same smug question without losing any beauty to it.

"Do I need to say something?" I asked her as she just stared at me in a half glare.

"Well barbarians do only know so many words so I suppose seeing a beauty such as I would throw your mind in a loop." She said to me as I just gave her the 'really' look with as much sarcasm as possible.

"If I did compliment on your beauty would it make you feel better?" I asked her as she huffed out at me.

"No it wouldn't, in fact it would make me worry about your sanity. Trying to have a relationship with your teacher…barbarian." She said with a flick of her hair as I was slightly stunned.

"How does complimenting you instantly lead to someone trying to have a relationship with you? You sound like a 15 year old girl." I said as that earned me a solid glare from her as she turned away from me and towards the others.

"Anyways do have fun before your lessons start, I can assure you that there will be little free time for any of you when they start. Now barbarian boy come." She said with a hand motion that seemed like she was calling a dog. All I could do was sigh and stand up and walk her way as Alex seemed confused.

"Wait you two have plans, like together?" Alex asked as everyone instantly leaned in for the juicy conversation.

"Yes unfortunately." Said Miss. Night as I shot her a glance.

"For what reason?" Alex asked.

"Since this barbarian passed all 10 course tests he is in dire need of items for each class. The principle put me up to the challenge since I will be his personal teacher in the future. Also I actually know what he will need for each class." She said in a dreadful voice as I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh." Alex said as I got a short look that said he wanted to be in my position. Actually I don't blame him because, in all honesty, Miss. Night was a total babe.

"Come." Miss. Night said without another word as I quickly fell into her step as I glanced back at the group. As I did I saw all the men burning with jealousy as I gave them a snide look as I saw them all just glared daggers at me as I quickly turned back and followed Miss. Night.

 **LINEBREAK: 4 hours later**

"Hmm." Said Miss. Night as I stared at the dazzling women as she looked at a red dress that was made of the finest silk. She stood in front of a large triple mirror as she held the dress in front of her and twisted and turned. I however was stuck on a bench about 10 feet away with half my inventory completely full of all shirts, pants, undergarments, shoes, assortments of bags, hats, and just about every clothing option available.

"Hmm." She said again and pulled at the end of dress to and moved a few more times.

"How long have I been here?" I asked myself as Miss. Night shot me a look.

"We bought your things so don't complain." She said as I sighed.

"That only 10 minutes you have been looking at that dress alone for 10 minutes." I said as she glared at me and then turned back at the dress.

"But I like it." She said as I looked over at her.

"Then buy it." I said in a deadpanned voice.

"But it's expensive." She said.

"Then don't buy it." I said back to her.

"But I like it." She said looking at the dress more as I felt like I was in a circle of decisions at the moment.

"How about I buy it?" I asked her as she looked over at me with curious face.

"You? Buy me a dress?" She asked me as I sighed.

"Anything that will get me out of this store." I said back to her.

"You have no patience whatsoever." She said.

"I do have patience but you burn through that when you couldn't decide between two handbags that both had fish designs on them. I swear shopping with women will never change." I said thinking back to my days on earth when I got dragged to the mall with Annabeth and Piper. Back then I had to carry the mountain of clothes but thankfully I had inventory space now.

"You make it sound like I am punishing you." She said in a sarcastic voice as I just stared at her.

"Maybe I should leave." I said as I stood up as her face changed instantly.

"Wait!" She said as I stopped and turned back to her as she looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Listen as much as I despise you-."

"Ditto." I said in the middle of her sentence as she glared at me.

"We have to stay together on this 'date' no matter how much we hate it." She said to me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Will you not get the money the principal gave you?" I asked her as I poked at her soft spot for the golden coins.

"No not that…come here for a sec." She said as she motioned me over as I raised an eyebrow and moved over to her. As I did she looked around quickly and moved closer to me.

"I got a sound transmission call yesterday when all the tests were finished." She said to me. Apparently these sound transmission is like of like a sound recording email but with magic, I am currently in the process of learning it.

"Okay…" I said as she carried on.

"It was from my mother." She said as I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"How does this involve me?" I asked her as she sighed roughly as the hot water nymph looked down at me.

"Word got out that you have a divine spirit and my mother wants her only unmarried child to go after you." She said as I just stared at her.

"Okay so what?" I asked her as she just glared at me.

"That unmarried child is me you idiot. My mother wants me to marry you!" She hissed at me as I made a slow 'oh' motion with my mouth as I just stared at her.

"Well I just can't say no to such a beauty." I said as she just glared at me.

"Your funny for such a brat, but I convinced my mother that you are simply too young to I will build a relationship with you until you are 18. Unfortunately my mother is a stickler so she sent people to keep tabs on our 'progress' so to speak." She said.

"Well that makes sense, so basically you have no plan to nurture this relationship we have." Said as she just glared at me like she was going to hurt me and like an iceberg she just sunk the relationship that was me and her.

"Thought so." I said to her.

"Of course not I wouldn't want to hurt your precious relationship with your spirit…you pervert." She said as I froze.

"Y-You heard our conversation?" I asked her as she slowly smirked as I felt like I was in trouble.

"I don't know what I heard Mr. Dominate." She said with a shrug as I felt my heart skip a beat out of fear, if word got out that me and Gaia were in a relationship like 'that' then I was dead meat.

"What do I have to do to make you keep your mouth shut?" I asked her.

"Oh that's easy, just pretend to be enjoying our time together for the next few years when you are around me and when you turn 18 you will make the announcement that you are not interested in love." She said.

"So basically you want me to tell everyone that I am not interested in love and simply become best friends with you." I said to her as she nodded.

"Precisely." She said.

"All I have to do is be friends with you and my…relationship…with Gaia will be kept secret?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Fine I will do my best, but if I hear one peep from you about this in the future I will hurt you. I hate being controlled by anyone and you are pushing my limits right now. My image might not matter to me but it matters to Gaia and I will do anything to keep her clean and safe." I said to her as she just stared at me.

"Your truly care for your spirit don't you?" She asked me.

"Of course I do she was the first real person besides my mother I had ever met, she had been with me since my birth as far as I remember. Still I will play in this game of yours, maybe I will gain something out of it in the end." I said to her.

"Oh what might that be?" She asked me.

"A friend." I said honestly as she just stared at me.

"You know I was kidding right? About us being friends." She said to me in a confused tone.

"I don't care what you think I will try my best at making you my friend, you know one of my secrets so I have to keep you close to me otherwise you might spill it." I said as she snorted.

"Well good luck trying to be my friend, you will probably be the first and last one." She said to me.

"Anyways give me the dress I am tired of seeing you looking at it and not buying." I said as I took the dress from her.

"Oh trying to get on my good side?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"If I was going to get on your good side I wouldn't do it here, besides a barbarian like me doesn't know how to get on one's good side." I said to her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Men." She said as a familiar goddess flashed in my mind at that term and tone used.

"Anyways let's get out of here, I am starving." I said as my stomach grumbled a little.

"Indeed I am famished." Said Miss. Night.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her as I was paying for the 50 silver dress. I swear this woman was more expensive than Annabeth in ways.

"Someplace we can get some fish or mollusks." She said as I nodded.

"You like seafood?" I asked her.

"Of course it is what I grew up eating." She said with a laugh.

"I assume I am paying as well." I said to her as she smiled.

"Of course, a man shouldn't let a women carry the bill." She said as I chuckled and put the dress in my inventory as it now had 50 dresses in it.

"Fine, so tell me about yourself." I said as I we walked out of the store and went on our way.

"Why are you so interested in me?" She asked me as I glanced at her.

"You promised me you would enable me to use **[Analysis]** on you but I feel that would be a little rude so I plan to use it latter and compare what you said to what you stat sheet says." I said as she frowned as she remember that part.

"Still why are you so interested in me? I feel that you winning that bet and you actually wanting to befriend me has nothing to do with that." She said as thought about it, sure I was actually a little interested in her. Something about her stirred something inside me.

"I actually don't know, I somehow feel like I am getting a case of déjà vu each time I see you." I answered honestly.

"Déjà vu?" She asked me with a head tilt as I guess this term wasn't translated into the language I was speaking.

"It is a feeling of having already experienced the present situation. In a sense I swear I have seen you before but for the life of me I can't remember where." I said as she looked slightly befuddled by the word.

"Hmm…" She said as she thought for a second.

"Well besides all that you do have one of my secrets so I guess it is okay for me to learn some of yours." I said as she stopped thinking and shot me a glare.

"Good luck." She said with a snort as she walked faster as I sighed and followed behind the beautiful women that no man could seem to look away from.

 **LINEBREAK: 6 hours later**

"That was surprisingly nice." Said Miss. Night as we walked down a busy street with magical lamps lighting our way. Apparently it was a weekend so most people were all out drinking and partying along with all the new students coming into town. Currently we were just on our way back from a restaurant that served a very expensive everything.

"Of course it was it cost me 20 gold." I said as she looked back at me and shrugged.

"I can't help it I just love eel." She said.

"Eel and 4 glasses of herbal wine." I said.

"Indeed, 50 year old herbal wine is a delicacy." She said in a soft sigh as I felt my eye twitch. Currently I have learned only a few things about Miss. Night the first thing is that she was by far the most expensive date I have ever had. Also that she loved seafood much more than I first thought, thirdly she can put it away like a garbage can. She ate nearly two times as much as I did at dinner alone.

But besides finding out she was a glutton there was something else she told me. Besides her being the youngest of 7 she was also a princess of a small territory that was underwater in the massive ass lake the capital was right up against. Turns out her father carries the title of Duke and is charge of the largest underwater kingdom around. To gain support of the capital and certain trade agreements, the duke sent his youngest daughter to the academy to act as advisor.

Turns out the principle or Mathew holds a lot more political power than I first thought. In the end the duke gets his trade agreements and Mathew gets an advisor that gives details on certain fishing routes and underground streams of water. This helped the capital build wells and other magical pumps to help feed farms water. In the end it was a win win situation, then again Miss. Night didn't seem to enjoy being away from her family for this long.

"Hey guysss." Said a slurred voice as both me and Miss. Night stopped and slowly turned to see Alex sitting on the ground by a pub. His face was flushed and I could smell the cheap alcohol from here.

"What happened to you?" I asked as he hiccupped and then drank down the rest of his mug and let out a loud burp.

"I lost a lot of money." He said with a hiccup as he tried to slowly stand up as me and Miss. Night shared a look and then went to help him stand. Even if I was only 12 I still managed to hold him up as Alex let out a long sigh as we walked him away from the pub.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him as he hiccupped.

"They bet more than me *hiccup* and couldn't pay it back *hiccup* so they got detained." He said as I saw Miss. Night's eyes widened as Alex seemed to drool a little, the alcohol doing more than making him drunk.

"Where did you all gamble at?" Asked Miss. Night as her concern for her student showed through.

"Rock giant's cove. Bunch of asshole run that place there is." He said as we continued on our way as Miss. Night's eyebrows scrunched up.

"You look like you know what that place is." I said as Miss. Night turned to me with a face that was wondering if she should tell me or not.

"I-I might have gone gambling there a few times. Let's just say they don't think of me as a welcome customer." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are the best." Alex slurred out as he pulled his arms, which were holding him up on our shoulders, so that he hugged us.

"Alex how long ago did this happen?" I asked him.

"Like an hour I think." He said with a hiccup at the end.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked Miss. Night as she stared at me.

"I am afraid there isn't, if I were to go there it would lead to a lot larger of an issue than this." She said.

"How can an issue bigger than kidnapping exist at the moment?" I asked her as she sighed for a second.

"I might owe them a couple white gold." She said as my eyes went wide.

"A couple?" I asked her.

"Twenty to be exact…I am pretty bad at gambling." She said as I sighed once again.

"Aren't you like super powerful? Couldn't you just beat them into dropping the debt?" I asked her.

"Well I would have if not for their owner being a level 885 pirate." She said as I just slowly shook my head.

"Fine I will see what I can do." I said as I gave Alex to her as she frowned at me as Alex seemed to be almost asleep.

"What in the world can a child like you do?" She asked me.

"Well I very proficient at gambling." I said to her.

"They will cheat you out of your money." She said as I laughed.

"Well I will just have to be a better cheater and rob them for everything they have." I said as I just stared at her as she just stared at me.

"Fine do what you want." She said in an exasperated voice.

"Will do…Zoey." I said as her face went sharp red as a blush rushed across it.

"Who's Zoey?" Asked Alex as Miss. Night or Zoey hit him in the back of the neck as he slumped into unconsciousness.

"Don't you dare say that in public." She said to me as I shrugged.

"I am just a barbarian so I wouldn't understand Zoey Amelia Nightgale." I said with as her eyes were livid.

"Say my full name again and you will not live to see tomorrow." She threatened.

"Oh come on your name is cute." I said as I teased her more.

"I know it is but you can't just go saying my name. I am royalty and if someone found out my identity it would be the end of me." She hissed out.

"Let me guess you don't want marriage proposals flying at you like birds to open grain bag?" I asked her.

"Yes now shut up." She said as I laughed lightly.

"Fine Zoe." I said as she just glared at me and continued on her way.

'To think I would meet her here.' I said to myself as I looked over the information I got from Zoey.

 **Name: Zoey Amelia Nightgale (Zoe Nightshade)**

 **Age: 62**

 **Title: 7** **th** **princess of the hydro kingdom (no bonus)**

 **Race-water nymph**

 **Jobs/Class: Grandmaster water mage (100 INT, 100 WIS, 50 FAI)**

 **Level: 615**

 **Health 369,000/369,000**

 **Mana 615,000/615,000**

 **STR-520**

 **END-623**

 **DEX-720**

 **VIT-880**

 **INT-1200 (+100) = 1300**

 **WIS-1115 (+100) = 1215**

 **FAI-615 (+50) = 665**

 **LUC-330**

 **STAT- A young nymph princess from the under the sea. Although she may look easy going and beautiful to most she is a cold hearted killer when the time is needed. You might also know her as the reincarnation of Zoe Nightshade, one of Artemis's most trusted hunters. But be weary her attitude towards men still lingers but is not as deadly as her past life.**

The information she let me see was terrifying to say the least, sure I mean I was happy to find out that Zoe had reincarnated but somehow it pulled my heart strings being pulled a little. I will admit I had a crush on Zoe and I am willing to take that to my grave. Everything about her made my old 13 year old body go crazy at the time. Her smell, her touch, her simple smile. All of it made me fall hard for her.

When she died I was broken on the inside but I hid it well, still seeing Zoe's reincarnation again made me think of her. Even her face was also the same exact one that she had in his world, her beauty seemingly transcending reincarnation. Still all I could do was keep quiet and let these feelings inside me boil as I kept quiet and simply talked to her like a normal-ish person.

I knew I was going to have to talk to Gaia about this because that feeling inside me stirring about, which felt exactly the same as when Gaia admit her love for me. Before anything was going to happen between us I knew I was going to have to talk to Gaia. But in the meantime I still got to look at the beautiful adult Zoe face so it was totally worth the wait.

'I don't know what to think about her at the time.' I thought to myself as I watched Zoe walk away with Alek as I turned back to the area Zoe pointed for me to go in. My destination which held my acquaintances hostage.

'I wonder if her memories will return to her.' I thought to myself but I shook my head as I tried to get my head strait. All I could do was sigh as my mind was filled with the cool beauty and how Gaia was going to react to my emotions about meeting her. Before I knew it I was at the gambling place as I walked right in.

"Hey kid this place is only for adults." Said a voice as I turned to see a large tiger demi human that was nearly 8 feet tall standing by the door.

"I know but I am looking for some people from the academy." I said as he just stared at me.

"You mean those chumps who didn't know when to quit?" He asked me as I sighed.

"Yes them." I said with a wave of my hand as the tiger man just laughed/roared as everyone in the one story gambling hall all turned to me.

"We know we let one go to go get someone to pay off their debts but I never thought they would send a child!" He laughed harder as most the burly men in the area started to laugh as well. All I could do was sigh and ignore them as I looked around. Apparently they had a lot of games that were very similar to the ones on earth. This was going to be easy.

"How much do they owe you?" I asked him.

"Hahaha! Like a child would have the amount they all managed to lose." He said with a laugh.

"So I guess it is an amount much larger than your measly salary." I said as he instantly quieted down as my insult made it through to him.

"25 white gold." He said as I rolled my eyes I knew this was an extremely outrageous price that he had just thought up. My guess they all together lost around 5 or 8 white gold in the most.

"Fine I will pay it off-." But I was cut off by a laugh from another gentleman. I could only turn to see a man that absolutely radiated pure power. Even more so than Miss. Night but a large margin below the principle. He stood about 6 feet tall and wore traditional pirate robes along with the large hat and small colorful bird on his shoulder.

He was about 3 weeks out on a shave and one of his eyes was scarred over but there was no eyepatch. All in all he looked kind of like a pirate from back on earth, I guess some things in this world are way too much alike.

"You want to pay off those brats debt?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Well I can't let you do that." He said as I sighed.

"Their teacher and I suppose yours as well owe me a lot of money." He said as I groaned. God dam Zoe, dragging me into your issues.

"Then tell me how much in total I will pay it off." I said as he laughed at me again.

"You aren't getting the point, you can pay off their debt that easily. You are going to have to put something at stake that I think is of equal value to their lives. As well as yours masters debt on top of that." He said as I just stared at him.

"Fine what do you want?" I asked him as he grinned.

"You see my little girl is going to turn 5 soon and she told me she wants to be a spirit user when she grows up. You know with me being her father I can't say no so I decided to get her a spirit and a spirit body. I already obtained a class 3 spirit from foreign trades from a couple dozen shipments of slaves and all I am in need of now is some items that will get her the best body a spirit can have." He said as I knew where he was going with this.

"Unfortunately the divine earth god's mud is so expensive and anytime I find some it is instantly swooped up by some noble. But recently a little birdy told me that someone in the academy that has a divine spirit has some extra divine earth god's mud on him. If you are willing to be that then we have a deal." He said with a grin as I just stared at him.

"Fine." I said as I thought about the auction I had planned so I didn't actually plan on losing it.

"But before that you have to make your way up the ladder of bets first." He said as I sighed.

"You want me to play a game with you until the stakes reach the level of the divine earth gods mud." I said as he nodded.

"Fine pick one of them I don't care." I said to him.

"Alright let's go with my favorite the Emperors card game. It is a relatively new game that surfaced about 30 years ago." He said as I walked up to the table as people around me just laughed as they thought another sucker was going to get drained of his money.

"So what are the rules?" I asked him as I took a seat at a half round table as they even had a dealer moving cards that looked very similar to a normal deck of cards on earth. The only thing different from the two that these were different colored and the suits were flame, water, wind, and earth.

"Well they go like this." He said as he started to explain the rule as it suddenly started to feel a lot like poker. Every rule was basically the same and the suit to get a royal straight flush in was wind. But as he explained them I had a feeling that either something or someone brought this game of poker to this planet.

"Who invented this game?" I asked him as the dealer was shuffling the cards for me and several others. The captain apparently didn't want to join in just yet.

"Some vampire from the north. But that is all I have heard, I guess the filthy bloodsuckers do have some good use." He said with a grin as I felt that vampires weren't welcomed around here.

"I guess I will start off with 20 silver." I said as I stacked the two stacks of 10 on the table as everyone seemed impressed.

"So tell me, how much money do I have to have to get into the high stakes game for my friends?" I asked the Captain.

"I will let you know." He said as I laughed quietly to myself as a new skill popped up in front of my face. It even was already pre-leveled due to a certain skill.

 **Passive skill: Gambling lv-100 (Max)**

 **The act of gambling away one's money or doubling it in a second, take the risk and win big or go home! The higher the level the better gambler you will be, so risk you wages and try to win.**

 **100% better at gambling in itself (Max)**

 **100% more likely to win any game or hand (Max)**

 **75% chance of any randomly placed bet to win (Max)**

Let just I used to gamble a lot back on earth and I was unnaturally good at it. I mean sure when gods from Olympic level to your average stream bless you left from right you kind of get good fast. Still I couldn't help but smile as a new alert popped up in front of my face.

 **Alert! Skill [Muscle Memory] has leveled up from 38 to 42!**

 **Passive Skill: Muscle Memory lv-42 (31%)**

 **This skills lets your body remember the weapon masteries and actions it has already performed. In time your body will remember all its actions and become more skilled.**

 **84% chance of body remembering physical action and makes action easier in future. (2% more each level)**

 **42% chance of body performing lifesaving action in time of need. (1% more each level)**

'And the gambling prodigy returns.' I thought to myself as I felt a warm feeling over me as I took my cards. At the same time a crooked smile crossed my face that I could feel the people around me shiver as they saw it.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said as my poker face was on and I was ready to conquer. Let's just say at this point there was not stopping the Percy money making machine.

 **LINEBREAK:**

I whistled happily with both hands behind my head and a hop in my step as all the 'friends' all dragged their sorry asses behind me.

"Thanks again." One said as I looked back at their depressed forms.

"Oh don't worry about it, besides I won a stack of cash off them." I said with a smile.

"Just how much did you win?" Samantha asked me.

"I won…"

 **MONEY: 9 PT 145WG 855G 789S 1929C**

 **(Think of each copper as one dollar, also whoever calculates all of that the US dollar get a cookie (::).)**

"Enough." I said as I still remember their amazed faces as I cleaned out the captain for all he had. But since I was such a saint I left him with 10 silver so he could eat for the next month.

"Well we are all grateful." They said.

"I know." I said as their faces contorted, I knew they wanted to comment on that but they were still unable to since I just saved them.

"So where is Alex?" One asked.

"He is with Zoey." I said as they all looked at me.

"Who is Zoey?" They asked as I just made a oops.

"Don't worry about it, but he is safe and at the academy dorms. Now if you need me to bail you out again come and find me, I need to get going it is late." I said as they all said their goodbyes as I continued on my way through the city. I however had my eyes on a certain figure a couple hundred feet away as she stood there with her arms cross and intently glaring at me.

"Your majesty." I said as Zoe just raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked me in a condescending tone.

"Would you prefer I call you Zoe?" I asked her as she frowned.

"How about Miss. Night?" She asked me.

"No can do your majesty." I said as she growled at me.

"Don't call me that." She said as I laughed.

"Alright Zoe." I said as she just glared.

"Fine them I will just call you Mr. Barbarian." She said.

"Go ahead I don't care." I said as I walked beside her as she gave off an angry aura. We continued to walk like this for a little as we closed in on the academy.

"Thanks for the date." I said after a little as Zoe looked at me with slightly red cheeks. However after a second she straightened up her appearance.

"It wasn't a date." She said as I smiled.

"Well thanks anyways, I needed a day out." I said with a stretch as Zoe seemed impassive.

"Well…so did I." She said with a light cough as I looked up at her slightly reddening cheeks.

"So what about date number two?" I asked her with a grin as I decided to tease her more.

"Don't even consider me going on a date with you again." She said as I laughed.

"Well I don't know what you consider a date but I do remember that you and I have a personal class once a week. I guess you could call that a date." I said as suddenly I ducked as a torrent of water went right over me as I looked at the emotionless Zoe.

"Did you just do that?" I asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Said Zoe with a sidelong glance away from me.

"Yes you do." I said as she continued to look away from me.

"No I don't." She said.

"You're acting like an embarrassed teenager." I said as she suddenly started laughing as I raised an eyebrow.

"What so funny?" I asked her as she turned to me with a hand covering her face as she continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry but you sound like an adult and when I look at you I can't help but seen a little kid. It's just so funny to see some twerp I know act like something he isn't." She said with a roar of laugher as I frowned deeply.

"Right back at you princess. I don't think I have seen one ounce of a princess out of you." I said as she stopped laughing and frowned at me.

"I am as much as a princess as you are a barbarian." She said with a hand on her chest and giving a noble look.

"Oh? Prove it." I said as she glared at me.

"Alright give me something to do that you think a princess does." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay…donate money to the poor." I said as she instantly froze up as her lip began to twitch lightly as a shit eating grin spread on my face.

"What's wrong? Not up to it? Well if you aren't then I guess you lo-." But I cut off,

"N-No I can do it. I will show you up." She said as she looked around us as she located a band playing some flutes on the side of the road. Quickly she walked over as I watched her every move, as she reached them she took out a couple copper and dropped them in a container as they thanked her. Afterword she walked back to me with a proud smile on her face.

"There I did it." She said proudly.

"Weak." I said in a way that it sounded like a complaint.

"I-I did it so shut up." She huffed out angrily as I smiled as the riled up Zoe as she greatly resembled the old Zoe I knew.

"Fine you did give money to the poor…I guess that counts." I said as she didn't seemed convinced with my answer.

"Fine then! How about you do something that doesn't make you look like a barbarian." She said as I looked up at her.

"What's in it for me?" I asked her as I saw a vein bulge on her head.

"Why do I have to give you something if you didn't give me anything?" She asked me.

"You didn't ask." I said as she seemed flabbergasted.

"Then I want something right now!" She said as I put a hand on my chin and hummed a little.

"I don't know…if only that blast of water could be explained for, then I would give you something." I said as she seemed just about to explode.

"Stop playing me!" She yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as she roared out in rage as she threw her hands up into the air.

"See I didn't something that a barbarian couldn't do, have such an advanced conversation with a princess." I said as she just glared at me as I ginned.

"That's it I telling everyone about your secret." She said as she stormed off as I shot after her.

"W-Wait I was kidding, just kidding." I said as I ran in front of her as I threw up my arms to stop her. Eventually she stopped walking and crossed her hands over chest as if asking for an explanation.

"Listen I shouldn't have done that and I am sorry, I guess you could call it a reflex of a sort." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of reflex?" She asked me as I coughed and looked up at her.

"You remind me of a person I had a crush on." I said as a blush slowly was shown on her cheeks as she started to walk away.

"I will see you a week from now…Perseus." She said as I could only stare at her back as I a smile subconsciously spread on my face.

"See you later Zoe!" I yelled as she continued on her way and waved her arm in the air to say buy to me. I could only continue to smile as suddenly I felt something land on my shoulder as I turned to see a small green spirit sitting there.

"Zoe?" Gaia asked me.

"Yeah, she is Zoe's reincarnation. Surprised the hell out of me." I said to her as I watched her slowly bite her lip and her mind go into overdrive as I just stared at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked me as I nodded.

"I can show you the info." I said as I brought up Zoe's stat card as Gaia quickly read it over and suddenly sighed.

"Looks like I am going to have to share you sooner than I first thought." She said as I was startled.

"Wait? What!" I asked her as she looked at me.

"You are aware of the rivers of power correct?" She asked me.

"Sort of…you're going to have to refresh me." I said.

"The rivers of power are the sources of all divine power, feelings, and just about everything that makes life what it is in this and every universe. Each being alive has a certain amount of the rivers they can connect to, the Olympians could connect to a lot but a demigod could only connect to a little. The more they can connect the stronger they are the smaller the weaker, you in particular were strongly connected to the river of water and earth. You father's connection was at least 10 times stronger than yours." She said as I understood an part of it.

"Well even you love life is connected to these rivers, the more you are connected to the river the more soulmates or true loves you can possess. A normal human would have only one soulmate and most of the time you won't ever find them. However this also applies to your love life as well, you have a much deeper connection to the river of love than most." She said.

"So deep in fact that you have somewhere around 9 to 10 soulmates, even Aphrodite only had 4 to 5. When you meet one of your soulmates you will know it, like a ding or a click on your head. I knew it the moment I met you Percy that you and I were soulmates, you felt it right? When I confessed to you?" She asked me as I did feel such a feeling.

"Well there is also something else that happens between every soulmate if they have multiple like yourself. Your 9 or 10 soulmates will feel that same click between each other like you did me. We will love you with our everything and we will also love each other like we do you. I don't know if you felt it just now but the second you said she was Zoe I felt that click." She said as my eyes went wide.

"Wait a second! Zoe Nightshade is one of my soulmates?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"How did you feel when she died in her past life?" She asked me as I froze.

"Terrible…like I got a knife to the heart." I said as she nodded.

"Your relationship back then hadn't developed enough for you two to realize you loved one another but you still felt the pain of her death. I don't want to admit it but she is going to love you like I do sooner or later." She said with a bite of the lip as she seemed angry at the fact.

"How long until that happens?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Depends, sometimes it can take a year and sometimes it can take decades. Although she is your soulmate she can alter the time it will take for her to love you greatly. She may not be able to escape from the rivers clutches but she can extend it for years." She finally staid.

"What about her memories?" I asked her as Gaia thought for a second.

"Love is very powerful and can transcend different lives, as soon as she starts falling in love with you her memories and emotions of you of her last life will start to emerge. Small bits and pieces at first, but it mainly depends on how fast she falls in love. Eventually her two lives will blend together and she will be the Zoe you used to know and the Miss. Night you know now." She said.

"So she will remember me?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Yep she will. You better hope she doesn't carry those man hating tendencies with her into this life." She said with a laugh as I groaned.

"Will this happen with all my soulmates?" I asked her.

"Yes it will and each one will fully regain who they were when they fully fall in love with you. Even if they don't want to admit it they love you they will remember. But for now we will decide on a game plan for a later date." She said.

"You sound eager." I said.

"Well of course, I can already feel myself falling for her. But I still can help feel a slight anger about having to share you." She said with a groan as I laughed as I leaned up and planted a kiss on her fairy wing as she blushed deeply as her wings fluttered in happiness.

"Don't worry I am yours forever and ever." I said as she instantly hid her face from me as I grinned.

"So what now?" I asked her.

"Now we dump all the things you have in your inventory for Zoe at her place and then go home and sleep. Silver is waiting for you to get home." She said as I nodded and started to walk back home.

After that date with Zoe time slowly began to flow buy, classes started up and I started losing sleep fast. I would take one class a day and then take 5 species classes this left me with little to no sleep. Every 10 days I would find Zoe at my door ready to teach me, each time the training or simple information cramming got worse and worse. Sometimes I would find myself asleep in class and sometimes I would fall asleep during Zoe's lessons.

However as the days went on it learned something new, every so often I would earn a point to one of my stats. Be it an intelligence one after an alchemist class or a strength one after a training session in martial arts. I asked Gaia about these and apparently if you have a person with a job classification that centers on teaching then it is possible to earn stat points. It was new info to me but I enjoyed it as I slowly gained stat points, sometimes I would even get up to 5 a week.

Still each class did teach me many things as the time went on, all of them but the warrior class and spirit user. In those two particular classes I was the so called class monster. I was simply to strong in the warrior class to fight with anyone and in the spirit user one they didn't really bother to teach me. Instead taught Gaia and asked her to relay the info to later, this is where I spent a lot of my time sleeping sometimes.

This was just in the main classes, don't get me started on the 50 classes dedicated to the species. To say it was too much would be the right thing to say, still I gained a lot of information from those classes. Turns out a lot of species are dedicated to certain roles in an adventure party, take the lamias for instance. They were good at dishing out damage but not taking it, so they were considered the warriors of the party.

Still in each class as the days went on I was slowly referred to as the 'sleepy barbarian' while the nickname hurt my feelings I was just too tired to care about it. Also another thing in Zoe's classes every 11 days she would never teach me magic, she said once I could control my mana to a certain extent then she would teach me. So I was stuck without spells as I focused on manipulating pure elementless mana.

My relationship with her slowly solidified into a sort of an odd one, we were very familiar with one another and talked all the time like any simple friends. But sometimes she would be like princess bitch, my guess that these times were when she was menstruating. Though the idea died down as Gaia reassured me that she wasn't menstruating and instead pushing her building feelings on me.

Put simply she was starting to gain feelings that were more than a simple friendship and she would push all these out at once in an anger filled rage. So I endured it as she pushed me to my limits again and again, sometimes I would fall asleep mid run and then wake up a mile or two later. All in all it was a normal day at the office as 6 months passed by, my stat points ever growing and growing as I continued to train and train them.

A couple of simple skills were given to me as I continued on with my yearlong classes, my friends always happy to see me sometimes in class. I was also quite happy to have some people to vent on as I complained about my schedule. It was enough to make me happy as I lived in this school like hell that I voluntarily entered. But as time went on the skill I used started to level up yet my own level remained the same as little to no XP.

Something funny throughout this whole time was my current girlfriend as she never once let me sleep with her. Sure we made out like animals but never once did she let us go farther than that, her explanation was that I was simply too young. So I took her excuse and dealt with it as those first 6 months passed by and soon turned into 10 months and then finally a full year. This whole time I was run ragged and to the bone with all my classes.

Still during this whole time I myself changed, my attitude remained intact but my body had been molded into a machine for battle. I was no longer a simple 5 foot 2 but now I stood 5 foot 8 and was built like a wall of muscle. But thanks to constant training in martial arts my muscles never got 'big' to say the least. They always remained compact and super-efficient as I could move a lot better than I once could.

My skin was no longer a light tan but almost copper from the constant heat of the forges I was close to. With my muscles as lean and powerful as could be for my age and my nice color to me as well I kind of looked like I used to back on earth. Though I was a lot fitter than I used to be at this age on earth. I was even begging to shown signs of a man as my kid like features slowly started to fade away revealing a handsome face that made women swoon.

Still my courses seemed to mold me into a pure powerhouse that even my body couldn't show. Monster taming showed me how to be one with silver in battle and how to tame monsters on aura alone. It even showed me what different species of monsters gave to offer in battle and what things I needed to avoid. I even got a derived skill from **[Beast taming]** called **[Temporary tame]** though it was already maxed out it basically allowed me to instantly control any monster under my level for no longer than an hour.

With alchemy I grew to understand any potion to poison with ease, though most were simple recipes I was a pro at making any poison I want to. Still it gave me the knowledge I needed to know so I could pick herbs in the dungeon and not have to worry about accidentally poisoning someone.

The three courses Spirit user, warrior, and archery didn't have much to offer me since I was already the best at them. Still I learned a few different ways to hide as an archer, a few war strategies, and some ways that me and Gaia could combine our power. Still none of them gave me any skills, the only thing I did gain was a few jobs and that was it.

Blacksmithing was just as fun and taught me many different way to work with metals I had never used before. Most were easier than Olympic medals but there were some that were just as hard to work with. Still blacksmithing gave me some time to think about things as I pounded at the metals in front of me and easily made sword after sword.

Puppet class was…odd. Basically the teacher just gave us theories on how puppets can be used and how to make them move properly. Over half the time I spent in that class was always about materials you would need or could use in puppets to make them for different uses. Such as a puppet that was a spy or a puppet that was a caster for a barrier. All of the interested me so I paid a lot of an attention in that class.

Martial arts was very hard to get used to, it was like the warrior class but different in a way. In this class they focused on fist fighting and spirit techniques. You might think that is a joke buy you would be wrong, they do use their soul in a lot of things. They even teach you how use it in battle, unfortunately our class it not a high enough level to use such techniques so we focused on fighting with our fist.

Finally the last two which were healer and wizard, although I thought I was going to learn a lot turns out most spells for those classes are taught after the first two years. This was mostly for the wizard class since they wanted a wizard to focus on their element or expertise. Healers how did teach me one skill and that was the basic cure skill which was okay for the most part.

All in all this time I spent here molded me into one of the best students in the school. Complete with simple homework quest that I would sometimes earn points to spend. But being the best was never always good and as my second year started up I would soon learn why.

 **UPDATE STAT SHEET BELLOW (in need of skill for vitality reaching 50, strength reaching 200, and endurance reaching 50.)**

 **Percy Stats!**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 12**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lvl of player.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race-Guess and you might find out**

 **Jobs/Class: (8/8)**

 **Warrior lvl-29 (STR+29, VIT+39)**

 **Barbarian lvl-22 (STR+32, END+22, DEX+22)**

 **Medic lvl-12 (INT+12, WIS+22, FAI+12)**

 **Spirit user lvl-9 (INT+9, WIS+9, FAI+19)**

 **Archer lvl-18 (DEX+28, VIT+18)**

 **Blacksmith lvl-9 (STR+19, END+9)**

 **Puppet user lvl-7 (FAI+7, LUC+17)**

 **Alchemist lv-5 (INT+15, WIS+5, LUC+5)**

 **Level: 56 Xp: 381,600/2,629,000(1/5) =525,800**

 **Health 28000/28000**

 **Mana 14000/14000**

 **STR-206(+56+29+32+19) =342**

 **END-56(+56+22+9) =143**

 **DEX-42(+56+22+28) =148**

 **VIT-51(+56+39+18) =168**

 **INT-71(+56+12+9+15) =163**

 **WIS-71(+56+22+8+5) =162**

 **FAI-46(+56+12+19+7) =140**

 **LUC-37(+56+17+5) =115**

 **POINTS- 49**

 **BONUS POINTS-5**

 **MONEY: 9 PT 145WG 855G 789S 1929C**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of ? and ?. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth #$$%1^^W%7%78#%72286# $%+\5 $%# $%**

 **Skills:**

 **[Resistance]**

 **Passive Skill: Physical Resistance lv-39 (37%)**

 **Passive Skill: Magic Resistance lvl-13 (80%)**

 **Passive skill: Poison Resistance lv-17 (19%)**

 **Passive skill: (Level-598) (Rank-6) Legendary Charm resistance lv-99 (0%)**

 **[Blacksmithing skills]**

 **Passive skill: Workshop lv-15 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: (level 15) (Rank 2) Blacksmithing lv-5 (70%)**

 **[Puppet skills]**

 **Magic Skill: Puppetry Magic lv-5 (13%)**

 **[Warrior skills]**

 **Active skill: Rend lv-5 (25%)**

 **Active skill: Herculean Strike lv-2 (75%)**

 **Passive skill: Warriors nap lv-31 (27%)**

 **Passive skill: Critical Strike lv-13 (75%**

 **Passive Skill: Muscle Memory lv-42 (31%)**

 **[Beast taming skills]**

 **Passive skill: Beast taming lv-13 (74%)**

 **[Wizard skills]**

 **Magic skill: (Level 3) (Tier 1) Elemental Arrow lv-3 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: No Chanting Lv-2 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: Mana Control Lv-25 (0%)**

 **[Alchemist skills]**

 **Passive Skill: Botany Mastery lv-21 (31%)**

 **[Non class skills]**

 **Attack skill: Poison Perspiration lv-4 (79%)**

 **[Other skills]**

 **Passive skill: Simple words lv-3 (10%)**

 **Passive skill: Gambling lv-100 (Max)**

 **Passive skill: Meditation Lv-19 (15%)**

 **Passive skill: Lying lv-10 (80%)**

 **Passive skill: Lie detection lv-10 (70%)**

 **[Special]**

 **Passive skill: Mark of sacrifice lv-MAX**

 **Passive skill: Gaia System lv-MAX**

 **Passive skill: Bonus Skill leveling lv-MAX**

 **Passive Skill: Detect Analysis lv-24 (78%)**

 **Passive skill: Title and Job King lv-5 (50%)**

 **Passive skill: Consumption Absorption lv-6 (70%)**

 **[Mastery's]**

 **Passive Skill: Swordplay Mastery lv-3 (Skill dependent)**

 **Passive Skill: Spear Play Mastery lv-1 (Skill dependent)**

 **[Swordplay style]**

 **Swordplay Style: (level-25) (Rank- 3) Throwing lv-5 (65%)**

 **Swordplay Style: (Level-191) (Rank-7) Ancient Greek Swordplay lv-31 (21%)**

 **Swordplay Style: (level 59) (Rank 4) Uncommon Medieval Swordplay lv-19 (45%)**

 **Swordplay Style: (level 33) (Rank 3) Common Berserk Swordplay lv-13 (64%)**

 **[Spearplay style]**

 **Spearplay Style: (level 39) (Rank 2) Medieval Spear Play lv-19 (13%)**

 **[Archery Styles]**

 **Archery Style: (level 170) (Rank-7) Ancient Greek Archery lv-10 (80%)**

 **[Languages]**

 **Language Skill: Greek language lv-100 (max level)**

 **[Derived skills]**

 **Derived Skill: Picky Eater lv. Max (100%)**

 **Derived skill: Temporary tame lv-Max (100%)**

 **[Bonus Perks]**

 **XP increase 20%.**

 **XP Requirement Reduction 1/5**

 **Titles:**

 **Current Title The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Trista's Boy (no bonus).**

 **Water Boy (fetch water 5% faster).**

 **Messenger Boy (deliver messages 10% faster).**

 **Jobs:**

 **Active Warrior lv-21 (STR+21, VIT+36)**

 **Active Barbarian lv-16 (STR+26, END+16, DEX+16)**

 **Active Medic lv-8 (INT+8, WIS+18, FAI+8)**

 **Active Spirit user lv-9 (INT+9, WIS+9, FAI+19)**

 **Active Archer lv-18 (DEX+28, VIT+18)**

 **Active Blacksmith lv-9 (STR+19, END+9)**

 **Active Puppet user lv-7 (FAI+7, LUC+17)**

 **Active Alchemist lv-5 (INT+15, WIS+5, LUC+5)**

 **Mercenary, lv-3 (DEX+1, STR+1).**

 **Delivery boy, lv-6 (No bonus).**

 **Mommy's Boy, lv-MAX (100% affection with Trista).**

 **Herbalist lv-2 (WIS+1, INT+2)**

 **Slave lv-1 (INT-2, STR+6)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

Puppet class was…odd. Basically the teacher just gave us theories on how puppets can be used and how to make them move properly. Over half the time I spent in that class was always about materials you would need or could use in puppets to make them for different uses. Such as a puppet that was a spy or a puppet that was a caster for a barrier. All of the interested me so I paid a lot of an attention in that class.

Martial arts was very hard to get used to, it was like the warrior class but different in a way. In this class they focused on fist fighting and spirit techniques. You might think that is a joke buy you would be wrong, they do use their soul in a lot of things. They even teach you how use it in battle, unfortunately our class it not a high enough level to use such techniques so we focused on fighting with our fist.

Finally the last two which were healer and wizard, although I thought I was going to learn a lot turns out most spells for those classes are taught after the first two years. This was mostly for the wizard class since they wanted a wizard to focus on their element or expertise. Healers how did teach me one skill and that was the basic cure skill which was okay for the most part.

All in all this time I spent here molded me into one of the best students in the school. Complete with simple homework quest that I would sometimes earn points to spend. But being the best was never always good and as my second year started up I would soon learn why.

 **PERCY POV:**

 **NOW:**

"Perseus can you please answer the question." Said a voice as I snorted loudly and then slowly opened my eyes as I had to blink a few times as I slowly woke up. As I woke up I quickly found myself in my succubus species class as I wiped my lip of some stray drool.

"What?" I asked as most of the female succubae in the class all snickered as I was awoken from my nap. All of them wearing slightly revealing armor and clothes, due to school police there was a limit to how slutty a succubus could dress during class. While I did enjoy the view I couldn't say I was attracted to them as much as I was the tiny green fairy that was also sleeping on my desk.

"I said answer the question Mr. Jackson." He said in a monotone voice as he was so used to me falling asleep that it was normal at this point.

"What's the question?" I asked him as he sighed.

"If member in your party is poisoned by a demented succubus then what can you do to prevent the spread of poison and effectively cure it?" He asked me as I yawned a little. If you were wondering a demented succubus was basically a monster in the form of a succubus. Many species of monsters appeared in the dungeons and some of which were relatives to the intelligent species on this earth.

The only difference however was that any species that was demented had a distinct red aura around them. This way you could tell them apart from party members who were of the same species. I once asked Zoe about it and she told me that long ago a great wizard about 70 thousand years ago took a couple hundred of the demented species and bestowed upon them knowledge of humanity. So you could say all those demented species were all the ancestors of any non-human counterparts.

"Don't you need…5 leaves mist grass, 3 stacks of winter snow leaves, and 3…no 4 drops of succubus blood? Just mix them together in a pot, bring it to a boil, and then apply generously to poisoned area and you are done?" I asked him.

"Not quite the detail I was looking for but yes, with those items you can cure demented succubus poison. Now what would happen if a normal succubus was poisoned by a demented one?" He asked me.

"They would temporarily lose their humanity for 1 hour, same for all species who are poisoned by their counterparts. They would become the monster." I said with a yawn as the end. I then took a glance at Gaia who was quietly snoring away on a fluffy pillow that I bring into my class just for her.

"Very good, now what would you do in such a situation?" He asked me as I groaned.

"I thought you just wanted me to answer one question." I complained as everyone laughed.

"Just answer the question." He said as I sighed.

"Well if a succubus is poisoned by its own kind then the only thing you can really rely on is to paralyze her or just knock them out. If I remember correctly a humanized succubus will lose about 70% of its combat proficiency if it is poisoned by its own kind which will make it relatively easy to knock out." I said as he nodded.

"Very good." He said as I nodded as all the girls smiled at me as I ignored them.

"Now onto…" But he stopped a there was a knocking on the door as he quietly sighed and walked over to the door to open it up. However his depressed face soon met a blinding smile of a certain principal as he instantly straightened up.

"Sir I didn't know you were coming." He said as the principal's smiled widened as he walked through the door not bothering to comment on what the teacher said. As he did he was instantly stared hungrily at by every succubus in the room.

"Nice class you have here." He said with a smile as he looked around and stole a apple off the teacher's desk as the teacher didn't seem to mind a he followed the principal as he looked around. I could only inwardly groan as I knew he was here for me. Still I could only watch as he took a bite out of the apple then set it down in front of one of the girls as her face instantly brightened as she scooped up the apple.

"Go ahead and keep that." Mathew said with a wink at the teenage succubus could only blush as her tail started to wag back and forth as the other girls seemed to give her the stink eye.

"S-Sire might I ask what you are here for?" Asked the teacher.

"Ah! Yes I completely forgot, I need to borrow Perseus for the rest of class." He said as the teacher quickly nodded as he followed the principal's word like law.

"Mr. Jackson come down and greet the principal." He said as I lightly sighed and stood up as I the small pillow with Gaia on it began to float. Thanks to my **[Puppetry magic]** skill I could make small puppets levitate do to my mana holding them in the air. Thanks to this I put a tiny hand size stick figure in the pillow which made it float in the air as I used my **[puppetry magic]**.

"Sup." I said as Mathew smirked at my nonchalant attitude as the teacher seemed to get angry at me but still said nothing.

"You follow me and thank you sir that will be all." The principal said as I quickly followed behind him and exited the room all while Gaia slept peacefully on the pillow.

"Haven't seen you in awhile." I said as the principal smiled.

"I have been out on business." He said as I raised an eyebrow, what sort of business did this man go on?

"Doing what?" I asked him.

"Securing sponsors." He said.

"We have a money issue?" I asked him as he laughed.

"No we don't but having high class people from all species come to our school and learn or teach here is good for business." He said as I guess he was right, poster children in a way.

"Like Zoe?" I asked him.

"Zoe?" He asked me in a confused tone.

"Sorry meant Miss. Night." I said as his lip quivered on the side a bit.

"She told you her real name?" He asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah…well not really…I found out about a year ago." I said as he laughed lightly ad shook his head.

"Well if you are still alive and you know her real name then there is no issues for me to intervene in. Besides I am sure her mother was very happy to find such a high class individual with such a strong bloodline so close to her daughter." He said as I groaned as he wasn't wrong.

"Yeah Zoe told me all about it, apparently her mother wants her to marry me." I said as he burst out laughing as ignored him and noticed that Gaia didn't even move an inch.

"So anything new?" He asked me as I thought back a bit.

"Well I did sleep a full 8 hours about 3 days ago." I said as he laughed lightly.

"Not what I meant, but for you I guess that is a rare event." He said as I nodded remember the outbreak something similar to measles that put nearly everyone in my alchemy class in the medical office.

"So why you come and pick me up?" I asked him as he cleared his throat.

"As of late word of your divine spirit and your bloodline has spread to the far reaches of the plains of grass and even all the way into some other countries. Most send envoys to talk to me and even send letters wishing for me to bring you to balls and other formal events to meet them. Fortunately I bring up that you are in school and your education is more important." He said with a wave of a hand as if it wasn't anything important.

"I presume most want me to meet their daughters?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"Yes they do, in the past 6 months I have received well over 400 letter wishing for you to come to a coming of age ceremonies for their daughters. Most however are simply low rank nobles such as knights and barons. However I have even got a few from a few dukes and archdukes." He explained to me.

"Oh like Zoe's father." I said remembering the duke.

"Precisely, unfortunately as of yesterday I got a letter that you can't quite refuse. Well I can't refuse for you." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was paying you for this exact reason." I said as he snorted.

"You haven't even gone into the dungeon so don't complain. Anyways a this letter comes from a very special place in the country of mountains." He explained as I just stared at him.

"Who was it from?" I asked him.

"Well it comes from a queen of the Lamia tribe, a fierce female only race that has the lower half of snakes and the top of a female human. The queen's seventh daughter is coming of age and she wishes for me and you to partake in a traditional hunt of a rock boar. She also told me she is willing to set up a vast amount of trade routes with her kingdom for certain furs and gems." He said as I thought of something.

"Don't we have an emperor who takes care of trade between countries?" I asked him.

"Well he was the one who received the letter first then gave it to me, I may not look it but I do hold the title of grand duke and one of his emperor's loyal subjects. Basically he commanded me to take you to the Queen lamia's kingdom in the country of mountains." He explained as I raised an eyebrow.

"If you ask me he sounds desperate." I said as Mathew laughed a little.

"Well the lamia tribe is known for their elegant furs they get and the vast amount of gems they exuviate from the mountains around them. Besides this will be the gateway to open up new trade routes for our empire and theirs. Believe it or not your presence is one of diplomatic pressure because of your bloodline and future power." He said as I was interested.

"How so?" I asked about the last part.

"Well long ago, about 14 to 15 thousand years, a divine spiritualist lived in a country that was declared war against. Long story short that divine spiritualist was so powerful he destroyed armies with a flick of the hand and flipped mountains like a coin. In mere weeks the enemy's country fell to ruin all because of that one person." He said as I slowly let out a whistle, what I could give to meet that person.

"But now days most countries have a divine spiritualist at their disposal who doesn't get involved unless another divine spiritualist is unleashed upon them." He said as it sounded a lot like tactical nukes to me.

"So they are simply there to act against other divine spiritualists?" I asked him.

"For the most part yes, however you are the first divine spiritualist that plains of grass has ever had so you are something the empire is not willing to give away." He said as I felt a little more important that I first thought.

"So what has this got to do with me?" I asked him.

"Well basically the country of mountains wants to create a friendly agreement between us and them. This way our countries will grow closer and if ever in a time of war they can bank on you helping them against a divine spiritualist." He said as I chuckled.

"The queen lamias invitation is only the beginning of this, I suspect we will get a few more invitations like this from them again." He said as I nodded.

"What about larger countries?" I asked him.

"The appearance of a divine spiritualist in a country as small as ours has no effect on them. They possess hundreds if not thousands of them. Sure they might take a glance but nothing past that. Hell if you grow strong enough they might even scout you and make agreements to borrow you in times of need." He said.

"Sounds fun." I said as he shrugged.

"So besides all that what's in it for me?" I asked always looking to make some profit off my work.

"I knew you were going to say something like, so I came prepared." He said as he took out a book with weird designs on it that I didn't recognize at all. Even when I tried to use **[Analyze]** on it nothing happened and it only came up with question marks.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"This is a multi-level multi-skill set skill book." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What makes it so special?" I asked him as he smiled.

"This little beauty allows for you to learn any skill you will learn in your 10th year course classes. Just think of the course and skill you want and boom it will be imprinted in your mind." He said as I thought back to the list of skills that was given to me at the beginning of the year. The list was basically a well…list of all the skills that I could learn each year for each course. I had memorized it a long time ago.

"Hmm…" I thought about it as I stared at the book. I knew I couldn't instantly for go for the high level skills simply because my level wasn't high enough. At most I could look at level 75 and below. Unfortunately that didn't leave a whole lot for me to look at. But as I thought back to the list there was one I was fairly interested in that was a level 50 skill.

"What about true soul manifestation?" I asked Mathew as a smile grew on his face.

"I thought you would have wanted to go for simple soul manifestation." He said. You see there was a difference between the two. In simple soul manifestation your souls took the form of humanoid and helped you in battle, nothing more nothing less. However with true soul manifestation you could bring the shape of your souls into reality.

The only difference was that true soul manifestation was several times harder to learn and you would never know what your soul would come out as. Because once your true soul is brought into this world it cannot change back and because some people true souls are significantly weaker than their humanoid soul they refused to learn it. Basically it was a win big or lose big.

"No I want the true soul manifestation." I said as he didn't think a second about it and nodded.

"If you are so intent on learning that skill they be my guest." He said as he waved his hand over the book as suddenly everything on it blurred and then changed instantly. In the next second I was holding an entirely new book.

 **Skill book item: Magic skill: True Soul Manifestation**

 **A special book that holds the wisdom of the spell one wishes to learn. If one reads this they will instantly gain the knowledge of the skill and be able to use it. What would normally take years is constricted down into mere seconds!**

 **Once skill is learned then book will be destroyed! Skill cannot be learned if you already know skill**

 **Skill info:**

 **Mana skill: (Rank 1) (level 1) True Soul Manifestation lv-1 (0%)**

 **Bring your soul into this world in its one and only true form and let the eyes of this world gaze upon it. With this skill anything is possible as your soul is brought into the fray of life. Be it a blade of grass so sharp metal cannot stand before it or a gentle wind that can increase the fertility of the land! No matter the soul there will always be a purpose! What will yours be?**

 **Stats cannot be listed until soul is brought into this world for every soul is different. An initial mana cost must be given before any stats and abilities are processed. After initial summoning of soul is complete a new mana cost will be listed and stats will be given.**

 **Initial mana cost: 30,000 (one time cost)**

Aside from the in mysteriousness of the skill I was a little disappointed because I didn't have sufficient enough mana to use it. Still I calmed myself as I smiled as the thought of what my soul would be sounded interesting. But along with this skill that made a total of 4 that I had gotten over the course of the year. The others were simple stat check point ones.

 **Endurance reaching 50!**

 **Passive skill: Deep sleep lv-9 (75%)**

 **Get a good night's rest that can keep you going for days! Take a deep sleep to restore all END points. However you cannot and will not be woken up while sleeping, regardless if you are lightly shaken or stabbed by a sword. Once skill is activated you must get all hours of sleep or you won't wake up!**

 **8 hours of required sleep (1 less hour every 15 levels)**

 **3 days of alertness after sleep (1 more day every 15 levels)**

 **Vitality reaching 50!**

 **Active skill: Forced healing lv-3 (0%)**

 **Forcibly increase the healing of any would you receive for a duration of time. You must spend VIT points for this to work. Can instantly close open any surface wound that is bleeding in less than 5 mins.**

 **300 HP (100 more HP every level)**

 **Cost: 10 VIT every 30 mins (1 less VIT and 5 more mins every 5 levels)**

Thanks to this skill I don't have to step out of battle to heal myself, though it isn't a mana healing skill it will do for the time being. I would much rather spend MP instead of stat points. Yet I couldn't complain as it still allowed me in battle healing and the only thing that I had that was even remotely similar to that was my eating skill. But that wasn't really a…battle skill to say. Now for the last and best skill.

 **Strength reaching 200!**

 **Passive skill: Too Strong lv-1 (35%)**

 **You are simply too strong! Your STR skill attacks now carry and much more powerful force behind them!**

 **All STR attacks are now 2x damage: (1 more every 20 levels)**

Though all my skills had a certain use this one I liked the most, who didn't enjoy getting a double damage bonus? But this was for every attack skill I used that involved STR which was more than I like to think it is, I tend to use **[Rend]** way too much sometimes.

"Thanks Mathew." I said as I tapped on the book as a glow surrounded it as a wave of information flew into my mind. After a few seconds and the info was planted firmly in my brain the book lost its glow and then all the fancy designs on the front all made it turn back to normal as if it was a simple book again.

"Here you go." I said as the principal took the plain book back.

"So why didn't it get destroyed?" I asked him.

"What destroyed?" He asked me.

"The book, every time a skill book is used it normally dissolves." I said to him as he made a face.

"Oh…Yes most skill books do that after the mana is taken from them. However this one is special and can be used multiple times. It only needs to recharge its mana before it can be used again for someone to learn a new skill." He said as that sounded awfully convenient for a book with that kind of information in it.

"How long does it take to recharge?" I asked him.

"Few years." He said with a shrug as I was slightly surprised. I thought maybe a few months but a few years was a little much. But since it didn't dissolve I guess that was a price to pay for how useful that book was.

"So since I took the pay for this operation now what must I do?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Simple just follow me." He said as I raised an eyebrow and followed him.

"Shouldn't I pack?" I asked him as he waved a hand in the air as if dismissing the question.

"We have already packed for you, also we bought you a couple sets of formal wear for the parties we will be attending. No offense but the things you had were old and run down." He said as I just stared at him.

"You packed my stuff for me?" I asked him in a concerned voice.

"Yes we did, oh don't worry we knew you wouldn't refuse. Besides your Silver needle hawk didn't seem to mind when we were." He said as I felt my teeth grind at the lazy animal. Let's just say she is a very proud and very sleepy hawk.

"So I guess we leave today?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes it is a tenuous trip that will take up to 2 months. So we will leave today so we can be there in time for the ceremony and the hunt. However after the hunt we have been asked to stay for the month to watch partake in a festival they have there." He said as I nodded slowly, at least this would get me out of classes.

"What kind of festival?" I asked him.

"It is a festival for their warriors that partakes in a field dungeon about 15 miles from their capital. What they do is have a competition on whoever can kill the most monsters in a 24 hour period of time. They have prizes and such and whoever comes out on top gets a legendary grade weapon and armor set along with a few epic level elixirs." He said as I nodded.

"A field dungeon?" I asked him.

"Ah I have forgotten you have been taught about the types of dungeons yet. Let me enlighten you." He said as I began to listen.

"A normal dungeon as you might know is like an upside down cone, so each level you go lower the bigger the floor is from the previous one. Each floor has different monsters who are mostly spread out but sometimes you can run into a monster party which is like a flood of monsters. These are the norm for adventures to hit up and travel through, though there are some expeditions that go through them to the lower levels from time to time."

"There is also a tower dungeon which doesn't increase in level size but the monsters are much more compact and dangerous. Also instead of a dungeon boss being every 10 levels lie a normal dungeon there is a floor boss every level of the dungeon. These dungeons are for the more advanced adventures in small groups."

"You also have the field dungeon which the festival we will be going to will be partaking in. These dungeons only have one floor but the floor itself is massive, sometimes extending all the way up to 5,000 miles wide. But that is only in some of the larger countries. Still these dungeons have rings in them that each have a boss in. As you pass each ring and go deeper into the dungeon the enemies get much more dangerous." He said as I had to let out a whistle in astonishment.

"However the monsters here form in into massive hordes that are the size of armies. But they cannot leave the dungeon so don't worry about them escaping. However these field dungeons are normally places where competitions are held or armies train. There is even a few dungeons with makeshift castles in them so armies have a place to sleep." He said.

"That sounds interesting." I said thinking of this competition I was going to watch.

"Indeed and if you want I can get you a spot in the competition." He said as I was surprised.

"But I am not old enough to go into a dungeon." I said referring to my 13 year old self.

"Indeed you aren't but that is in the plains of grass, in the country of mountains the age is only 13 years old. You can go into the dungeons there if you please." He said as I felt my heart pound faster.

"I just might." I said as I licked my lips thinking of the loot and levels I would gain. It had been a year since I had leveled up and I was itching for some XP.

"Good morning." Said a cute voice as I turned to see Gaia slowly stretching on her floating pillow as she stretched her arms as I looked at her.

"Good afternoon." I said back as she continued to yawn and eventually she opened her eyes and rubbed them a little.

"What's happening?" She asked me.

"We have to go to a party." I said to her as she slowly nodded in her half asleep stupor.

"Where at?" She asked me.

"In the country of mountains with the lamia queen. Stuff happened and I am required to go since our Emperor is making me for diplomatic reasons." I said as she still seemed a little asleep as she slowly nodded.

"Well if the Emperor is making you go there isn't much we can do to refuse, even if Mathew is protecting you against nobles there isn't much he can do against the an Emperor degree. Still I am going to make an assumption that this will lead to trade between our two countries." She said with a few hand waves as I nodded slowly surprised at her correct assumption.

"Yeah that is right." I said as she yawned and suddenly flopped down on her pillow from her kneeling position and snuggled into the soft fabric.

"Good that means I can get more sleep." She said as I rolled my eyes at Gaia's sleeping habits. Well I wasn't one to talk but she and silver both could sleep up to 20 hours a day if they wanted to.

"Did you tell her?" I asked Mathew as Gaia was already asleep again.

"I had a letter sent to your room about 3 days ago. My guess she got ahold of it and read it." He said.

"Hmm…that would make sense. I leave all my mail to Gaia when I am asleep. I guess she forgot to tell me or thought it wasn't important enough to let me know." I said as Mathew laughed a little.

"All I put in the letter was 'be prepared to leave in a week or two to a noble party' my guess is she deciphered what that meant with the info about you and our deal about nobles." He said as I silently sighed as he was probably right, Gaia was much smarter than most would think.

As I walked with him as we continued to talk we finally made our way to the carriage area as I noticed there was a string of several large and expensive carriages out front. There was also several cargo carriages being prepared behind them. In total there was 50 carriages, 43 were cargo, 3 were fancy, and 4 were guard ones.

"I presume this I all trade goods?" I asked Mathew as he nodded toward the tongs of cargo wagons.

"Yes they are. I am hoping to make a fancy profit off these items." He said as he rubbed his hand together.

"That sounds nice, so who else is coming?" I asked him.

"Just a few princes and princess from the neighboring lands. All together you have 10 however all of them are at least 40 and up so that makes you the youngest of the group." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay but I feel a but coming." I said.

"But a certain water nymph princess is required to go due to her mother's hounding and nagging about her possible son in law being swept up by a and I quote 'snake tailed bitch'." He said as I cringed a little.

"So where is said water nymph?" I asked him as he pointed to the first carriage.

"She was the first one I called so she is already ready to go, unfortunately I couldn't get you two a separate carriage. Her mother was very adamant she sit with you." He said as I sighed.

"Fine." I said as I walked to the carriage and found the door unlocked as I quickly entered to see Zoe already sitting there reading a book. She only cast me a glance and then waved her hand as her item box was activated. Quickly a pile of papers and multiple pens all appeared in her free hand as she pushed them my way. Not knowing what to do I accepted the papers as I read the title on the stack.

"Year one demi wolf final exam?" I asked her as she nodded without saying a word.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" I asked her.

"Fill them out and I will give you the next one, all your teachers of your courses and species classes all made one about this big. Due to you missing your last two months of school I have taken the liberty to test you on all 60 of your final exams. Your task of the next two weeks is to complete them all and when we get back I will give them to each teacher." She said in a monotone voice as I signed loudly, I could never escape work with her around.

"Fine." I sat down across from her as Gaia and her pillow floated over onto Zoe's lap as said water nymph didn't mind as she made room and even took to slowly stroking Gaia's wings like a pet. But now that I noticed I saw Silver sitting on a window ledge by Zoe as well. If you couldn't guess Gaia and Silver were already best friends with Zoe. To the point that Silver and Zoe could communicate telepathically with one another.

"Let's see question one. What is the difference between a demi frost wolf and a demi ice wolf?"

 **LINEBREAK: 2 MONTHS**

The two months in our caravan when by slowly as I completed each exam and was presented with a new one. It only took me about two weeks to complete them all however I was not blessed to have a break just yet. Zoe told me to walk outside the cart the rest of the distance and practice my mana control while I did. I wanted to refute but those cold blue eyes that promised death if I refused got the better of me.

While I did hate being told by others what to do, Zoe was my personal teacher and future soulmate so I couldn't do much against her. Besides me walking the whole time and making more and more figures with pure mana and performing more actions it was nice. I slept on top of the wagon with ease as I snored happily under the sea of moonlight. Silver and Gaia both sleeping with Zoe or me every night as the process went on.

Still as we continued on we finally reached the country of mountain and the name was no pushover. From the instant we got insides it borders all I have seen is mountain and small inlying plains of grass that people lived in. There was an occasional larger stream we passed over but other than that there was really nothing but mountains here.

I took the time to look around as I jogged outside the wagon and did my work Zoe required of me. Occasionally I would see a rare plant with my **[Analysis]** and go pluck it and keep it for my alchemy practice. Other than that I was often looked at weirdly as I jogged beside the caravan from the locals. I was often questioned if I was a beggar because my clothes were normally all muddy from the jogging but I told them I was training so they left me alone for the most part.

But finally we made it to the lamia queen's capital after nearly 1 and ½ months of grueling non stop running with occasional breaks. Still over the entire time I only gained 4 endurance and 3 levels to **[Mana Manipulation]** so I was a little happy. Thankfully I was finally able to sit in the cart as we entered the capital due to me getting so many stares from everyone. Still as we arrived I noticed a very distinct reduction in the amount of males present in this city.

Then again lamia were a female only race so I guess that was expected, still I saw the occasional male walking hand in hand with a 6 foot 6 tall snake women as her overly large snake tail slithered behind her. The two acting like lover as they conversed and happily strode down the half snake half women infested roads. Even then I saw a few males with lamia children as well, all were female of course.

However there was one husband that had his daughter on his shoulders as her tiny tail wrapped around his arm for support. It was admittedly cute even from my perspective, other than the loving families that I had only seen a handful of all the rest were tailed women.

"Is there a lamia only rule here?" I asked Zoe as she continued to look at her book as the other princess in the cart all seemed to stare at the mass of females as well.

"No there isn't, as you know lamia only breed with strong males to give their future generation a strong bloodline. However most of those lamia only sleep with the male for one night and then get pregnant. Afterwards the mother comes back home and gives birth, about 90% of the time the daughter will never see her father. However there are a few lamias that fall in love with a male and bring them home with them." She said as I guessed as much, kind of sounded like a amazon tribe if you ask me.

"What about the queen?" I asked her.

"She is given a selection of some of the most handsome and highest level men in the country to breed with. Although the selection often results in battle with the participants sometimes there is a repeat winner. Actually 3 of the queen's youngest daughters come from the same male, her next 3 eldest come from another male but the same for all three, and her eldest daughter is the only one who comes from a single father." She said as I felt like I was learning politics all the sudden.

"Sounds interesting…Lamia can live for 1200 years and then some, correct?" I asked Zoe as she nodded.

"Actually those are normal Lamia the queen herself comes from a rare species of dragon blood lamia. That species in specific can live up to 3000 years old." Said another princess in the carriage as she listened in on me and Zoe's conversation.

"Wow." I said as I started paying attention as I noticed a lot of differences in the lamia around me though subtidal they were still there as I picked out seven different species and colors of scales.

"So how old is the Queen's oldest?" I asked the princess.

"She is actually only 118 years old though I heard she just passed level 725 not to long ago." She said as I let out a whistle as Zoe rolled her eyes.

"If you are wondering that is consider very good for lamias." Zoe said as I laughed lightly as the women's level made her go jealous for a second.

"So what are you going to give the princess?" Asked Zoe as I just stared at her in confusion as everyone turned to me.

"You did get her a present…right?" Asked Zoe as I just stared.

"I left on such short notice that didn't have to prep a gift. Mathew just drug me along and said nothing about a gift." I said to her as all the females in the wagon gasped.

"What! You have to have a gift! It is considered disrespectful if you don't have one." They said as I looked around at the 5 females as they just stared at me. Let's just say they all had a case of little brother lover syndrome and since I was so young they wanted me to call them sister. To say they were close to me at 2 months in a journey with them then that would be the right thing to say.

"Well I did have some divine earth god's mud but I auction it off." I said as Zoe raised and eyebrow.

"Why would you sell such a precious material?" Zoe asked me.

"Listen I didn't care about the ultimate beauty product or whatever, besides Mathew is the one who bought it." I grumbled thinking of the smaller amount of money he gave me due to our contract.

"Still…" Zoe said as she thought for a second.

"Do you have anything on you that would work as a present?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"I have a few dungeon drops but that is it." I said to her as she sighed.

"What rarity is your highest?" She asked me as I just stared at her.

"What is yours?" I asked her as she sighed.

"You little brat…just tell me if you have a rare or higher." She said as I slowly nodded.

"How many?" She asked me.

"I have a few things…well I do have an earth drake's heart." I said as her eyes went wide as most of the princess also seemed in shock.

"Y-You have a legendary grade item with you?" Zoe asked me as I slowly nodded. As I did she seemed to blink a few times and then quickly sort some things about as she quickly sighed and then turned to me. In an instant a large glass jar with a cork stopper in the top appeared in front of me. I could tell it was magical as there was a magic circle on the cork that gave off a faint light.

"Here put the heart in here, it will work as a gift." She said as she stared intently at me. After a few seconds I slowly opened up my inventory as I took out a basketball sized heart that was still wet and warm due to my item storage. As I brought it out Zoe's eyes went even wider as I quickly put it in the large jar and sealed it. Instantly the jar began to shrink until it was the size of a liter one as I held it.

Inside the jar was now a silently floating heart as it looked just cut out of the chest. Still I looked around as everyone stared at it in awe as Zoe slowly reached out her hands and took it from me as she examined it. As she did she began mumbling to herself as she examined the heart.

"Where did you get this?" She asked me.

"I…found it on the ground somewhere." I said.

 **Alert! Lie failed!**

"Sure you did." She said as her look instantly told me she didn't believe me but didn't continue on with poking at my frail lie that failed in the first place.

"I have never seen one so fresh. Most of the ones I have seen are all shriveled up, alchemist never find enough compatible items to make anything with them or runemaster find good enough materials to draw inscriptions. However I heard that during the banquet that the eldest daughter will be presenting the youngest with a legendary grade dragon bone bow. This would be perfect for the rune master to use to enchant her bow." She said as I nodded as she handed back the floating heart in a jar.

"Is it really that good?" I asked her looking at the heart.

"Psssh!" Zoe sounded out with an exasperated flood of air as in laughing in a way.

"Really that good? Do you hear yourself? This one item can give any legendary grade item 4 enchantments per equipment type. The two most likely the bow get are **increased damage against drakes** and **earthen rain** the remaining two will most likely be another skill and element damage bonus of a sort." She explained to me as I let out a whistle.

"Well I just killed this gift giving session." I said with a smirk as I put the jar in my inventory as Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Funny." She said as I noticed the carriage finally pulling to a stop as I looked out to see a massive rock wall that indicated it was a castle in the middle of a city.

"We staying here tonight?" I asked Zoe as she nodded.

"Yes any princes and princess will lodge in the castle guest chambers for the next week. All our guards and servants must lodge in the inns nearby." She explained to me as I nodded slowly as we started moving again as I noticed very slim but powerful looking lamia guards on both sides of the entrance.

"So when is the party?" I asked Zoe.

"Later tonight is the beginning of a weeklong party for a sort, but this is also the night that the princess will make her appearance. So be on your best behavior for the time being, the hunt will commence tomorrow for the next two days and the remaining four days will be given to the competition." She said as I nodded.

"Well it can't be all that bad." I said as the carriage continued into the capital.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"I can't believe I have to wear this." I said as I pulled at the collar of my suit. I refused to wear any of the frilly prince crap and shitty colorful stuff so I had the designer make me a completely new attire. Though he had only a few hours to make the suit I give him credit as this suit wasn't half bad.

What I had him make was a simple white button up shirt with the sleeves coming to elbow. Black silk pants that came with black leather shoe, the leather was some drake leather that I had on me. Finally on top of the short sleeved shift I had a vest made of grey silk, this was all completed by my fingerless puppet mage's gloves that each had a magic circle on the back. If I had to say so myself I looked fine, but that was by earth standards.

Due to my weird fashion sense Zoe and Mathew both forced me to wear my spirit mage cloak. The cloak itself was like a large bathrobe with fancy silver designs depicting spirits and other spirit related things on a black silk cover. Still I didn't mind to clip the front of it as it rested on my shoulders letting anyone facing me still see my clothes while hiding every other angle.

Unfortunately for me the cloak kept pulling on my vest and shirt making it choke me as I had to constantly straighten it. But I managed as I found myself with a glass of wine and a small bite of meat and cheese with a small stick through it. I had yet to see either the principal or Zoe as I continued to look around for them.

"Come to the party early they said, it is good manners they said." I mumbled as I finished my meat and cheese on a stick as I gave my half-finished wine glass to a lamia dressed in a maids outfit with a plate of dirty dishes.

"Perseus." I heard as I turned to see Mathew dressed in a fancy and colorful silk dress of a sort that reminded me of 1700's on earth. Still it looked somewhat decent on him as the bright blue designs seemed to compliment the grey tone of the suit. Yet he didn't have a wig so I was kind of unhappy that he didn't get to embarrass himself.

"You're late." I said to him as adjusted my cloak again.

"No I am on time you are simply early." He said as I rolled my eyes and adjusted my sleeves of my cloak a little. I swear this thing was going to be the death of me.

"So where is Zoe…?" But I just got my answer as said princess came walking over to us in a very sexy skin tight blue dress that complemented her blue skin. Unlike most dressed present this one didn't have the large poofy skirt on the bottom and instead had a simple one layer skirt with one side cut open to reveal her long blue legs. Her black hair was also done up in a very neat bun with several very fancy hair pins going through it.

Complete with a silk see-through scarf wrapped around her arms and neck and small handbag she was a total knockout. But what I liked most was her long ears that moved slightly every time she took a step, I don't know why but those long ears were sexy in a way. But I managed to pull myself together as Mathew elbowed me.

"You look radiant this evening." I managed to say as Zoe smiled lightly.

"I had a little help from the lamia here." She said in an elegant tone as I raised an eyebrow since she never talked to me like this, then again we were at a party so…appearances.

"Well you do look outstanding Miss. Night. Is that a traditional water nymph dress?" Mathew asked her as she nodded as it only looked like a very nice party dress to me but Zoe kind of killed it with her looks.

"Yes it is, actually it was just released by my mother's head designer not too long ago. But I must say you look dashing as well." She said with a smile as Mathew gave her one of his own.

"So where is Gaia?" Asked Zoe as I pointed to my shoulder as a small fairy in a pure white dress made of leaves appeared. Apparently Gaia can change her clothes in that small form so she decided to go with a nice white dress that still held the nature feel to it.

"Why are you hiding?" Asked Zoe.

"I didn't want to cause a big disturbance before you guys got here, so I had Gaia hide so nobody would think I was a divine spiritualist." I said as they seemed to understand.

"I am simply amazed you were so precautious." Said Mathew.

"Well I try." I said as suddenly horns began to go off as everyone at the party turned to see female horn bearers blowing the long metal horns as a lamia in fancy clothes came out of balcony room with two large stair ways leading up to it.

"The queen has arrived." She said as everyone looked to the room behind the announcer as a lamia with golden scales appeared from the room wearing a queen's garb was made of a light silk like fabric that covered her torso and a see-through veil covered part of her tail. It gave her a very elegant but proud look. It also gave of a slight feel of a warrior in the way the colors were patterned.

"I thank everyone who has come tonight to my youngest daughter's coming of age ceremony. However in the crowd we do have a few special guests in the crowd as well." She said as I felt all eyes on the three of us as well as the other princes and princess around the room who weren't lamias.

"Coming all the way from the plains of grass I have personally invited several nobles to discuss a new trade agreements between our two countries as well as to help as well as a few princes and princess to help strengthen our younger generation's bonds!" She said as everyone murmured as about it as this was big news.

"However in this group of people from the plains of grass I have also invited one a special someone who also wishes for friendship between our two countries. Please if you will introduce him Mathew." Said the queen as I felt all eyes on me as Gaia gracefully floated beside me.

"Good evening everyone I am Mathew Jinx principle of Crystal Tower Academy in the Plains of Grass. I would like you all to welcome my student Perseus Jackson who is one of our countries new divine spiritualists. He comes to pay his respects to the queen and her daughters." He said as everyone seemed intrigued as I gave a small wave which seemed to make the queen smile.

"We hope that in the future our two countries can become two of the same and have many years of peace and tranquility. Now let us begins my daughter's special day." She said as everyone cheered as Mathew patted my back however just then the horns began again. As we all turned to see a few female lamia all of which looked no younger than 14 began to funnel out of the area the queen came from.

Each one dressed in the finest garbs just as fancy as the queens while still retaining their warrior look as each teenage lamia was led down by an older one. Each one having a different color of scales from green jade to light pink and even a shiny brown.

"I thought there was only one daughter." I whispered to Mathew.

"There is only one daughter but these are other noble daughters who share the same coming of age ceremony as the queen's daughter. Since the coming of ager ceremony only happens twice a year then all royalty kind of pile their daughters together for one large party. This keeps relationships strong but if the queen has a daughter then it is their special day since all the other girls kind of get overshadowed." He explained to as I now understood.

"So which one is the queen's daughter?" I asked him.

"She is just coming out now." He said as I turned to see a similarly young lamia with a much fancier garb on which was pure white silk and it had the lower body veil as well. Her face was young and cute to say the least, like a little sister who you could never hate. But like her mother and every other lamia in the room she had a small amount of scale above and below her ear. But the most interesting thing about her was her hair and scales which were both perfectly white, giving her a very pure feel.

"Wow." I said surprised at the queen's youngest looks.

"Oh?" Asked a teasing Mathew as I coughed lightly.

"I mean she is overwhelmingly pure and naïve looking." I said as he laughed.

"I understand what you mean." He said as he finished teasing me as I turned my attention to the women leading her as I felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu hit me as I stared at the women.

"W-Who is that?" I asked Mathew as I motioned to the women leading the youngest princess.

"She is the queen's eldest daughter that Zoe told you about, her name is Selene if you must know." He said as I stared at the lamia as I didn't want to believe my hunch at the moment.

"Well she is quiet beautify so it is no wonder she had Perseus eye." Said Zoe in a slightly annoyed tone that Mathew paid no mind to as Gaia giggled a little.

"She is indeed a looker but that is not the reason." I said as Zoe raised an eyebrow. However seconds later the last princess reached the bottom of the stair as the queen smiled.

"Now all of you have a nice ball and the dancing will be later, for now I wish for you all to get to know one another and converse." She said as everyone looked out way as I felt a chill run down my back. But before anyone could make a move a voice called out which made everyone scamper away.

"Zoey!" Called out the voice as said oldest queen daughter accompanied by the youngest shot our direction as a smile spread across Zoe's face.

"Selene it has been too long." She said as I watched the two hug one another as I couldn't help but get a little dizzy as I stared at Selene. The reason being was her current features matched one very familiar lady.

Her attire was much more conserved and instead of silk she had hard formal leather armor on complete with silver designs. Instead of a silk veil she had a leather skirt of a sort that covered some of her tail and front. Her scales were a beautiful silver color than ran the length of all 8 feet of tail. Her face was a soft beautiful one that had a perfect everything from her plump lips to her sharp predator eyes.

Her tiny amount of scales above and below her ear only seemed to compliment them as they seemed slightly longer than most lamia's. But up top her head was the most perfect shade of auburn hair that cascaded down her back in a waterfall. Still even with her waterfall of auburn hair her silver eyes seemed to gleam in delight as she hugged Zoe. If she didn't have the large tail I would assume that she was Artemis brought back to life.

"Indeed it has Zoe." She said as I stared at the two as they seemed to notice the awkwardness they both brought.

"Oh excuse me, my name is Selene Longtail eldest of the queen's daughters." She said to Mathew as he slightly nodded as she turned to me as she gave me a look that seemed to think less of me.

"Perseus Jackson." I replied back as she seemed to still judge me.

"You're much younger than I first thought." She said as I lightly laughed as her attitude was spot on with Artemis's.

"Greeting milady." Said the small fairy on my shoulder as Selene smiled as Gaia did as well.

"So you are the great divine spirit." She said as Gaia nodded.

"Yes I am, I am sorry for my masters current attitude you look very similar to someone he met long ago." She said as Selene nodded as I felt a mental conversation coming my way with Gaia in the next few minutes.

"So how do you two know one another?" I asked as I motioned to the two.

"We met long ago in a dungeon and traveled with one another for a while. I like to think of Zoe as a sister even if she is not blood related." Selene said as I nodded as Zoe blushed.

"You know my sister?" Said a beaming child as the youngest popped into our conversation as I smiled at her overall cuteness.

"Yes I do but I only saved her a few times in the dungeon nothing worth being close enough to be sisters though." Said Zoe.

"Tracy why don't you talk to Perseus I am sure he would love your company." Suddenly said Selene as she seemed to want to get rid of me and leave her alone with Zoe. Mathew himself was already long gone as he was attracting all the older cougar like lamias. However Tracy just nodded and faced me as I gave her a light smile, at the same time Zoe and Selene left us.

"So what do you like doing?" Tracy asked me as I shrugged.

"I don't really have much of a hobby but if I had to guess it would be leveling myself." I said as she just laughed as I noticed some jealous stares from other teenage lamias.

"You're funny." She said as I felt like I was talking to a child, well I was but one that was trapping a 5 year old inside.

'Gaia I need and explanation.' I mentally shot the fairy as she gave Tracy a smile.

"Hello." Said Gaia to Tracy as she sent me a mental message.

'I sense a similar soul inside her that I encountered on earth.' She said as she still held her conversation with Tracy.

'Yes but please don't tell me it is Artemis. While I do find it funny in the irony of the fact that she is part snake and she hated them on earth, I do not want my militaristic trainer back in my life.' I sent her back.

'Well I am sorry to say it is most likely her, the only other one it could be is actually Selena or Phoebe. However the similarities that this Selene and Artemis have is uncanny, but I cannot see her info so there is no way to be sure. If I was you I would either get strong enough for you **[Analyze]** skill to work or just ask her to see her info.' She said back as I prayed that is was Selena instead of Artemis.

'I will see what I can do in this week, however if I find out nothing that is okay as long as I never see her again.' I said with a shiver as I noticed Tracy smiling as Gaia told her a dirty joke.

"Perseus can you use magic?" Asked Tracy as I slowly nodded as her eyes went wide.

"Can you show me?" she asked me as I thought for a second.

"Sure I guess-." But I was cut off.

"Everyone Perseus is going to show us some magic!" Tracy yelled as I felt a stab in my heart as this overly enthusiastic snake girl seemed to be killing my mentality slowly.

"Really?" Asked a few with interest as I felt cornered.

"Yep!" She said as chatter began to liven up as the divine spiritualist was going to show off his moves.

"Well then we must take this to the courtyard." Said a new voice as everyone turned to see the queen with Mathew beside her side as I inwardly groaned.

"Well if everyone insists." Is aid as everyone voiced their opinion for their need of entertainment.

'I guess I will figure out this Artemis look alike sooner or later, for now I need to put on a magic show.' I said to myself.

"Well alright let's go outside." I said as everyone cheered as I sighed and wondered what spell I was going to use to impress the queen and everyone else.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN, PLOT IDEAS ARE WELCOME**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 13**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race-Guess and you might find out**

 **Jobs/Class: (8/8)**

 **Warrior lv-29 (STR+29, VIT+39)**

 **Barbarian lv-22 (STR+32, END+22, DEX+22)**

 **Medic lv-12 (INT+12, WIS+22, FAI+12)**

 **Spirit user lv-9 (INT+9, WIS+9, FAI+19)**

 **Archer lv-18 (DEX+28, VIT+18)**

 **Blacksmith lv-9 (STR+19, END+9)**

 **Puppet user lv-7 (FAI+7, LUC+17)**

 **Alchemist lv-5 (INT+15, WIS+5, LUC+5)**

 **Level: 56 Xp: 381,600/2,629,000(1/5) =525,800**

 **Health 28000/28000**

 **Mana 14000/14000**

 **STR-206(+56+29+32+19) =342**

 **END-60(+56+22+9) =143**

 **DEX-42(+56+22+28) =148**

 **VIT-51(+56+39+18) =168**

 **INT-71(+56+12+9+15) =163**

 **WIS-71(+56+22+8+5) =162**

 **FAI-46(+56+12+19+7) =140**

 **LUC-37(+56+17+5) =115**

 **POINTS- 49**

 **BONUS POINTS-5**

 **MONEY: 9 PT 145WG 855G 789S 1929C**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of ? and ?. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth #$$%1^^W%7%78#%72286# $%+\5 $%# $%**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Sure I guess-." But I was cut off.

"Everyone Perseus is going to show us some magic!" Tracy yelled as I felt a stab in my heart as this overly enthusiastic snake girl seemed to be killing my mentality slowly.

"Really?" Asked a few with interest as I felt cornered.

"Yep!" She said as chatter began to liven up as the divine spiritualist was going to show off his moves.

"Well then we must take this to the courtyard." Said a new voice as everyone turned to see the queen with Mathew beside her side as I inwardly groaned.

"Well if everyone insists." Is aid as everyone voiced their opinion for their need of entertainment.

'I guess I will figure out this Artemis look alike sooner or later, for now I need to put on a magic show.' I said to myself.

"Well alright let's go outside." I said as everyone cheered as I sighed and wondered what spell I was going to use to impress the queen and everyone else.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"I am going to need a target or a sparring partner, I don't care about their level." I said to one of the lamia guards as they looked at one another as I stripped my overcoat off and put on some light leather armor I always kept in my inventory. I still had on my nice pants but I didn't really care about them. I then rolled up my sleeves to my shoulders and stretched a little.

Thankfully there was a large sparring arena about the size of a football field that was in the back of the castle that was used for professional fights for the queen's entertainment. Around half the arena where stands that commoners could sit on and watch the fight and on the other side was an area set aside for royalty with fancy chairs and small tables and that they would use to eat and watch the fights on. Thanks to the party the every chair and table was full as I stood down in the area stretching lightly.

"Perseus are you sure?" I heard Mathew say as I looked over at him as he took stood beside me as the queen seemed to be listening to a guard talk to her about my decision.

"Yeah I am." I said as I pulled my saints sword as I gave it a few twirls and nodded as the oversized sword in my hand. Instead of a normal 3 feet it was 4 feet long instead and felt just as light as normal 2 foot sword would feel.

"What magic are you planning to use?" Asked Mathew as he stared up at the queen with me as I noticed her nod and then the guard was off as the queen looked back down at the area. I could only give a slight nod as I focused on stretching.

"I am thinking of using water magic." I said as Mathew just stared at me.

"You know water magic?" He asked me.

"I know one spell that Zoe taught me for the sake of class, it is simple water manipulation." I said as he nodded. Most magic of the elements only had a few basic spells and even fewer advanced ones the however the first one to learn was always the element manipulation. This spell although the most basic was probably one of the most powerful as well as long as you had the mana to support the control over it.

Still as the spells got more advance they all became stationary spells such as barriers, massive attacks, and even communication ones. An advanced spell also took a very complex magic circle and massive amount of mana to activate. The magic circles also could be used multiple times before needing to be redrawn however due to the requirement of mana it took a few hours for it to be used again. But occasionally an item would be made that would be a dumbed down version of an advanced spell that could be used in active combat but those were few and far in-between.

"So you're planning to use water hmm?" Mathew said as I glanced at him as he scanned me.

"Why what's wrong with water?" I asked him.

"Well I thought you would be using Gaia is all." He said as I laughed.

"In my mind feel that using Gaia is borrowing someone else's strength. I plan to use my own strength in this." I said as he laughed.

"Oh I don't blame you but I would rethink that thought real fast." He said as trumpets sounded as Mathew clicked his tongue.

"Again rethink that thought because you might be getting more than you asked for." He said with a small laugh as Gaia who was sitting on my shoulder looked at me confused as I shrugged. Even Gaia was now in her fairy green combat clothes.

"Perseus I have decided that I you skill will best be seen with a sparring partner. Your combat partner is a level 425 water mage from my court." She said as I suddenly realized why Mathew said that I should ask Gaia for help. Just then 8 foot tall lamia with sea blue scales came into the area holding a trident. Her tail itself stretched out nearly 12 feet and at the back of her tail were small fins that made her almost seem like a sea serpent. Unfortunately I didn't have a high enough **[Analysis]** level so I couldn't take a peek at her stats so I was a little sad.

"Hello Perseus my name is Jill I will be your opponent for this fight." She said as she held out her trident and gave a salute to her queen. As she did she pulled out a helmet from her inventory and put it on her head. The helmet itself had scales designs on it and a fin on the top, the eye holes only showed her bright blue eyes as they narrowed at me.

"I will be your as well Jill I hope we have a good fight." I said as I felt a stir in my mana as I prepared myself. I also gave a twirl of my sword a few times as I held it in front of me.

"The combat rules will be stated now!" Said a voice as we all turned to the lamia with the knight's armor on.

"There are two ways for one to lose! One is to forfeit or one is to take damage that is more than 50% of their full health." She said as I nodded as I looked at my 28,000 health. Though it was vast for my level I knew that to a level 425 it was about a fourth or fifth of theirs.

"Do you both understand these rules?" She asked us as we both nodded.

"Good! Now you may begin." She said as we turned to one another as I slowly exhaled as I felt my mana churn. At the same time the magic circles on gloves on my hand that I used for my puppet magic began to shine. This was basically a tactic I used to cover up the fact that I could use **[no chanting]** so I used the gloves to disguise my skill.

"Prepare yourself boy." Said the lamia as the water flowing from underground waterways began to gather around her as she used the same skill as me. However the amount of water was only about 8000 gallons of water.

"I should tell you the same." I said as I felt my body shudder as the water around me began to move. As it did I watched the crowds eyes go wide and even my opponent seemed in shock as nearly 25,000 gallons of water flooded the sky behind me. I could feel the eyes of a certain women burn into me as I ignored the reincarnated hunter.

 **Magic skill: (Level 262) (Tier 8) Phantasmal Water Manipulation lv-2 (10%)**

 **The most simple water magic available to mages. This magic allows one to summon a certain amount of water for a certain amount of mana and shape it as you please. You can also freeze it or thaw it without spending extra mana as well. So control the oceans and control them like you would a god.**

 **Damage/Defense dependent on water shape and form:**

 **Miscellaneous shape: 2,620 (10 more damage every level) (Damage x tier level + gallons)**

 **Solid shape: 5,240 (20 more damage every level) (Damage x tier level + gallons)**

 **Arrow: 25,200 damage (100 more damage every level) (Damage x tier level + gallons)**

 **Any weapon: 39,300 damage (150 more damage every level) (Damage x tier level + gallons)**

 **Any defense: 52,400 defense (200 more defense every level) (Damage x tier level + gallons)**

 **Cost: .25 MP per gallon for 262 min (MP cannot be decreased further) (1 min per level)**

 **-6250 Mana**

 **Mana 7750/14000**

As my mana depleted by nearly half I shrugged lightly as my massive cloud of water that was nearly the size of a large underground pool floated by me everyone just stared in awe.

"Water arrow." I said as foot long arrows of water began to shoot from my cloud of water as the lamia before me suddenly reacted as my arrows short forward at an incredible speed. The lamia had all the water she controlled move in front of her and form what looked like a tower shield as the arrows struck it. As each did it let out a ringing sound like it was hitting metal as it did no damage to it at all as the lamia still looked shocked.

"Fine then water saber." I said as the arrows stopped firing and half of what was left started to form a massive one sided saber in the air. The saber looked no different from a Chinese saber or one of my favorite sabers I learned to use. Still as the nearly 20 foot saber levitated in the air it began to imitate my own weapon position as I raised it up and struck down. Instantly the massive saber began to move at a great speed and slice down on the shield.

Jill's face hardened as the shield dissolved and formed a halberd as it swung at the incoming saber. As the massive water weapons met in the air it sounded just like a normal metal weapon hitting another. Each of us were forced back as both blades struck one another. I could only growl as I struck out again as did Jill. Each time the massive blades met up in the air a portion of each was destroyed but then reformed. However each portion that was restored made the blades shrink each time.

However due to my control over the water I seemed to be able to meet the level gap between us as both of us never gave an inch. However I knew that if it came to it I would lose in a close combat fight. I knew my strength was many times more than my level but even then it wasn't enough to complete with a level 425 queen's guard. My guess her stats were all at least 150 over her level. If you haven't guessed it a person's level is the normal stat level for them.

So if a person was a level 100 all their stats would be 100 except for luck or faith. Faith was about half the normal at all times and luck was about a tenth of the level. So you could say most my stats were highly abnormal for my level. Still my stats couldn't cover that massive level gap between me and Jill. I could only focus on keeping Jill at bay as my water saber slashed at her again. However this was getting me nowhere as defense was solid, I then glanced back at the remaining 5,000 gallons behind me as I got an idea.

"Try to block this." I said as the water behind me began to move as I continued my barrage of saber strikes at her. At the same time the water behind me began to form three layers of spirals over one another. Two were liquid spirals rotating in opposite directions at high speed and the last layer on the inside was solid ice in a spear like form. However as this formed Jill saw it as her water weapon suddenly began to shift as it once again formed the tower shield but this time it was only the size of her body and was now several times thicker.

"Alright then." I said as I brought all my strength in my arms as I began to focus it in my water saber as I started to perform a skill through the water blade. At the same time the massive water arrow shot towards the shield as it slammed into it. With a massive explosion of water the spear and its multiple layers was embedded into the shield at least a foot. I could only click my tongue as my skill finally activated.

"Watch yourself Jill." I said as the massive blade began to shine with a blue light.

"Hmm…" Jill didn't say anything as she aimed her 8 foot thick water shield at the blade.

"Herculean strike!" I yelled as my strength exploded out with my roar. The massive blade now descended upon her shield with a huge pressure. The blade seemed like it could split a mountain as the descended down upon her. It only took half a second for the blade to hit the shield and explosion of blinding light filled the sky as I close my eyes as it did.

 **[Water manipulation] damage bonus! 39,300 x 8 + 24,000 = 338,400 Damage!**

 **[Mana Control] damage bonus! 280% of 338,400 damage = 947,520 Damage!**

 **338,400 + 947,520 = 1,285,920 Damage!**

 **[Herculean strike] damage bonus! 1050 x 342 = 359,100 Damage!**

 **[To strong] damage bonus! 359,100 x 2 = 718,200 Damage!**

 **718,200 + 1,285,920 = 2,004,120 Total Damage!**

As the massive amount of damage flashed in my mind I couldn't even see what was happening as I was forced to close my eyes. However as the light dissipated I slowly opened my eyes as I was met with a frustrating sight. There stood Jill with what was left of a water shield as it was mostly obliterated yet it still remained intact as I couldn't help but groan.

 **Alert! Due to level difference 90% of all damage was instantly negated!**

"That just isn't fair." I said as I saw the last of Jill's shield fall apart and turned into a fine mist as she turned my way. Her trident firm in her hand as she gave it a few twirls ridding the air for the mist in front of her.

"That was an excellent strike Perseus." She said as I groaned a little as I considered summoning more water but I felt like it would be useless.

"Thanks…unfortunately our level difference is simply too much. Most of the damage was discarded because of that." I said as she chuckled lightly as she readied her trident as she pointed it at me.

"Well if skill in magic is anything like your skill in swordplay then you have nothing to worry about." She said as I sighed as my sword disappeared from my hand for a much shorter sword than before. I just gave the simple Greek sword a few twirls as Jill looked curiously at the weapon. Due to its leaf like design it didn't resemble many normal swords or weapons that were present in this planet. Due to this I was forced to make this in my blacksmith class and ever since I have kept it.

"This is a simple D class sword so please go easy on it." I said as some people in the crowd laughed.

"You would think Mathew would provide him with better weaponry." Said the queen to her daughters as Mathew sighed.

"We tried but he kept refusing saying that if he is going to get a sword then his is to make it. Talk about pride." He said as the Queen seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"He makes his own weapons?" She asked him.

"Yes, apart from his massive talent in magic and swordplay his is also exceptionally good at many other fields of study such as blacksmithing and alchemy. He is a genesis in all those fields of study." He said as the queen seemed enlightened.

"That is interesting." She said as she turned her attention back to me and Jill as she snake lady began to come forward as I readied myself.

"If I were to strike with my full strength your arms would be broken under the pressure so I will only use half my strength for the sake of the show." She said as I rolled my eyes but said nothing since I knew she was right.

"Very well then come." I said as the leaf like sword was slowly brought up in front of me as I let my body relax. However in the next instant Jill covered the nearly 50 feet in front of her as her trident was already in full stab as I only hand and instant to block or dodge. However I felt my body move on its own as I knew **[muscle memory]** was kicking in.

The trident passed mere centimeters in front of my chest as I felt the wind rush by me. Jill seemed somewhat surprised as I slipped past her blade with ease, yet the attack continued as I was forced to dodge again and again as the trident twirled around her in a storm of moves. Each strike was dodged or blocked by myself as she was simply too fast to keep up with.

Each strike my body could only dodge by mere centimeters and each time I blocked her trident it felt my entire body shake. I was even shoved back a few inches each time as well as my arms lightly shook from the powerful blows. Still I force my body to continue as the people around me cheered. Strike after strike I was forced back again and again as her trident had a almost perfect flow to its strikes.

As I continued to play defensive I knew I had to do something or I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. But just as I decided this I ducked under a strike from the back end trident but as I did I saw a huge blue colored tail coming my way. I didn't have enough time to dodge as the huge tail slammed into me and threw me into the air. I could feel my bones creak a little as I was thrown across the arena. As I landed I tumbled on the ground like a rag doll for about 30 feet until I fell into a small water culvert in the area.

 **-8000 HP**

 **Alert! You have sustained major bruising of the ribs and sustained addition damage!**

 **10% decrease in natural healing.**

 **15% decreased in upper body movement.**

 **120% Increase in breathing pain.**

 **30% Chance increase of major internal bleeding.**

 **Health 20000/28000**

As my body groaned in pain I could feel my chest throb in pain as I am amazed I didn't break on. Still I slowly managed to pull myself out of the culvert as I stabbed my sword into the dirt to help pull myself out the water. As I did I looked up to see Jill about 20 feet away with her trident planted firmly on the ground.

"I forgot about the tail." I said as I stood up and let the water drip off me as I looked down at my soaked self. I sometimes forget the ease that my old life had with my old powers, yet I didn't pay that any mind as I pulled my leaf sword out of the ground just to find the blade was bent at a very odd angle. I only stared at it for a second before I sighed and tossed it behind me and into the culvert as the now useless blade sunk in the water.

"You shouldn't have." Jill said as I glanced up at the floating Gaia in the air.

"You need my help yet?" She asked me as Jill noticed I hadn't used any spirit magic yet.

"Not quite, give me a second here I want to test something." I said as I slowly started to walk towards Jill as the lamia pulled her weapon free of the ground as I slowly exhaled as I cringed at the pain in my chest.

"You aren't going to use a weapon?" Jill asked me as I continued walking towards her.

"I don't need a weapon for this." I said as I clenched my fists.

"Then how will you hurt me?" She asked me.

"Easy, martial arts." I said as I suddenly sprinted towards her. In my past life I really wasn't one of those hands only fighters but when the time came I was as powerful as any other martial artist out there and even then some. I got my training from an instructor in Atlantis at the time that taught me the strongest water like martial arts. Its name was first of flowing water crushing rock.

 **Martial Style: (level 145) (Rank 6) Leg. Fist of Flowing Water Crushing Rock lv-35 (5%)**

 **A lost martial art that only existed on Earth before it was destroyed. This style uses one's body to become like a current of water that can destroy anything in its path. This style is extremely proficient against people with weapons of any kind and redirecting the flow of any object. Any successful blow cannot pass over 25% of its original damage regardless of level difference.**

 **725% more damage when using your hands. (5% more each level)**

 **725% more damage against any bare handed opponent. (5% more each level)**

 **72.5% chance to not receive any damage from redirected strike. (.5% less each level)**

This precious martial art was the strongest in my old father's arsenal and one of the best in the world. However even though one could redirect the strike one would still get a little damage however if your skill was high enough none would happen at all. However even then without stat difference if I messed up even a little than that 25% would kick me right in the ass. Still I didn't pay that mind as I focused on rushing Jill.

In the next second I was upon her as she lashed out her trident at me. But in with little effort I jumped up and as I did my foot lightly tapped the top of the polearm and receded. What happened next was all the force was sent straight into the ground as Jill seemed shocked that her strike hit the ground even though it wasn't.

But I didn't waste time as I rushed her again as I got inside her guard. But she didn't seem to hesitate as her tail whipped right towards me like a spear with the tip rushing towards me. But again my body moved, due to my body being in the air I wouldn't normally be able to move. However with a simple twist of my legs and an adjustment of my center of gravity I twirled lightly and smashed both my palms down on her tail.

Once again her strike missed me as I landed lightly on the ground as I was propelled over her due to my blow. Jill however seemed a little angry as the tip of her tail seemed to tremble as it seemed to be sensitive. With eyes filled with a slight hate she ripped her trident out of the ground and made and large chop blow towards me. Quick as a flash of lighting one of my palms redirected her blow inches from my body as it blew apart the rocks it hit.

My hand trembled slightly due to the power of the strike as I lunged towards her. However this time her tail didn't lash out at me as she actually let go of the trident and threw a punch at me. Like a snake my right arm twirled around hers as the punch blew right past my cheek. I could feel the skin peel off a little as my right hand suddenly gripped her forearm as I used **[Rend]** to lock her arm in place.

In this moment my left hand clenched in a fist as all my moment began to explode out into it. But as my fist was going fright for her face her own met it in midair. A dull thud ran out as both our firsts blew each other back, but her first was quicker than mine as she threw another. Yet again my arm was like a snake as I latched around her arm as I used **[Rend]** to seal her arm. Jill tried to pry her arms away from me however this is where my martial arts excelled.

Even if the person was immensely stronger than you this grip didn't allow them to build any strength in their arms. You could almost say this is the Vulcan neck pinch of grips but I wouldn't take it that far. Still as I sealed both her arms I met her eyes through her helmet as I saw her tail on the move. But I wasn't going to get hit by that as pulled Jill down and jumped up in the air.

With precise movements I slowly twisted my body in the air as I forced Jill's arms into an X as my grip slid down to her wrists. As this happened my body was directly above Jill's and in the next second my body fell backwards and I pulled Jill's arms right into her throat. So her elbows were bent and her forearms were pressed right into her throat. As this happened she made a choking sound as her upper body bent backwards.

At the same time both my legs quickly wrapped around her waist but just below her armor so each time she tried to pull her arms up my legs got caught on her armor effectively locking me into place. But as I was choking out Jill with her own arms a sound suddenly sounded in the arena as a voice shouted out.

"That is enough!" The voice said as I felt Jill's body stiffen as I slowly turned around to see the trident inches from my back. Her tail had grabbed the trident and was planning to stab me with it. But around us was something much more dangerous. Floating in the air was nearly thirty 15 foot long spikes made of earth and water. Each one pointing right at Jill and me as I noticed Gaia was floating a few feet away with her hand up in the air as if ready to give the command to the spikes to kill.

Quickly I let go of Jill's hand and slid off her body as Jill began to cough as she shot me a glare but then noticed the massive spikes all aiming in her direction. She then withdrew her angry face as Gaia raised an eyebrow as Jill took the trident out of her tail and put it away in her inventory. At the same time Gaia nodded as all the spears disappeared back to their natural elements.

"Jill…" Said the queen in a demeaning tone as Jill's head sunk down.

"I am sorry my queen I have disgraced you." She said with her head down.

"Perseus are you okay?" Asked Mathew.

"Yes I am fine, just sore." I said rubbing my chest as Jill glanced at me.

"Now both of you this fight is over, also Perseus you have some extraordinary abilities. I don't think I have ever seen a human with such skill at level 56." Said the queen as I took the compliment.

"I thank the queen for her compliment. Unfortunately I didn't use any spirit magic." I said as the queen held up her hand.

"Gaia actually showed us just how powerful she is." She said as I slowly nodded as I guess that she was right. Even if it was a fraction of a minute it was still enough to see just how powerful Gaia was with just those earth spikes.

"Well I am at fault as well, I didn't hold back once I got her into a hold. I am not used to holding back in most my fights." I said as Mathew and Zoe both snorted at the same time as everyone looked at them as they noticed they were being stared at.

"In his classes he was not one to hold back in fights. Actually he has put nearly every opponent in the infirmary for a week at least once." Mathew said as some nobles looked shocked as they glanced at me as I shrugged.

"I have also had multiple life and death experience and my instincts will always show through unless I fully control them." I added on as Zoe seemed to nod.

"I understand, many of my soldiers have a hard time controlling themselves in some arena matches. But besides that this match was very well thought, since there was no clear winner this will be a draw. Though it is a draw that says much about you Perseus." Said the queen as I took the compliment as I bowed a little.

"Well the night is upon us so I suggest we all get our sleep for the hunt tomorrow." Said the queen as she quickly changed the subject as everyone seemed to agree. At the time Jill slowly left through the door she came from as everyone else began to leave a well. I however slowly made my way over to the culvert as I summoned some of my mana. As I did slowly the water began to move as a warped sword began to slowly rise out of the water.

"Poor blade." I said as I used the water to lift it up to my hand as I examined it. As I did I heard someone land by me as I turned to see Mathew and Zoe.

"I never knew you knew such deadly martial arts." Said Mathew as I put the warped blade in my inventory.

"It isn't that strong." I said as both Zoe and Mathew looked at each other.

"You redirected a blow from a level 425 the level difference alone is a huge matter but you did it multiple times. Whatever martial arts it is I know for a fact that it isn't in possession of our school." Mathew said as I sighed.

"Let's just say it comes together with my ability to use water manipulation so well." I said as Zoe seemed to butt in.

"Speaking of that why didn't you ever tell me you had such talent?" She asked me.

"You never let me show you." I said as she seemed to bite back a comment as Mathew snickered a little.

"He is right you know, all you have let him do is use mana manipulation." Mathew said as Zoe shot him a glare.

"I know I just don't understand how you could use the skill so well, let alone have enough mana to use it so summon so much water. Tell me, what is your level in the skill?" She asked me.

"I think it is in the 200's I said as Zoe seemed to have a small heart attack as she just stared at me with an open mouth as Mathew was just the same.

"H-How the hell is it so high?" Zoe asked me.

"I don't know, just when I started to use the magic it felt so natural that it was like my body was already used to using it." I said as Zoe just stared at me.

"It could be due to his soul elements." Said Mathew as Zoe slowly nodded as she just stared at me.

"Well we will talk about this later and possibly have you go through a couple tests when we get back. For now you need to go get some sleep, me and Mathew have a few things to talk about." Said Zoe as I sighed.

"Fine." I said as I slowly began to walk towards my room.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Greetings." Said a voice as slowly yawned and turned to see a happy faced white tailed lamia with a fancy new bow on her back.

"Morning." I said with a yawn as the young lamia was simply too happy for such an early time. However I simply sat down on a log as I moved my own bow that was on my back, it was as a simple D+ grade bow.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked me as I looked over at her.

"Why are you not tired?" I asked her as she seemed taken aback by the question.

"I like the mornings." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"A lamia that likes mornings? That is like a vampire that likes the sun." I said as she made a pouty face as I let out another yawn.

"He is right you know." Said a new voice as I turned to see Selena aka Artemis in a thick coat that complemented her silver scales. Due to the sun not being up yet there was a slight chill in the air that also left a dew on the ground.

"Good morning." I said as I looked around to see multiple other lamias in just as thick coats as most even had fires in front of them. I guess their snake half taking more of a toll than one would think. Still Tracy was without a coat as thick at theirs and seemed to be about 3 times more functional their others.

"Morning." Said Artemis as she slithered over to Zoe who was currently sitting across from me as we had a small fire going in front of us. She just sat beside Zoe as her long tail wrapped around the log.

"It is supposed to snow in the next few months so I guess the weather is dropping." I said as looked over our assigned group. In this group we had Tracy, Artemis, Zoe, Me, Mathew, and the queen. We also had several guards that were all much stronger than the guard I fought.

"Hey Perseus." I heard as I mentally sighed as I turned to see Tracy with her overwhelmingly happy face.

"Yes?" I asked her as everyone seemed to turn our direction.

"Can you do the water thing?" She asked me as her mother seemed too threaten to scold her as Tracy didn't even seem to notice as I sighed and nodded.

"Here." I said as I waved my hand as the dew around us slowly began to float off the grass and trees around us. As it did it began to gather around a blob in the middle as it finally resulted in about 2 gallons of water floating in a perfect sphere.

"Cool." Said Tracy as I laughed lightly as I waved my hand again as the water suddenly froze over. But in doing so it became perfectly clear instead of having that white shade to it. As the sphere was completely frozen I tossed it behind me as it landed with a light thud. With that I turned back to the fire to warm myself up a little. Sure the cold didn't affect me but it did bother me.

"Awe." Tracy complained as I ignored the child as I looked around me and towards the queen.

"So what are we hunting?" I asked her.

"We are hunting some monsters that roam the mountains, for the most part we will be hunting wild boar. Though these boars are level 180 war boars, I advise you to watch your back." Said the queen as I shrugged.

"I have face an earth drake before so a simple boar is easy." I said as everyone turned to me as if to see if I was lying. However Zoe could only shake her head and refused to talk.

"Is that so?" Said Artemis as I nodded.

"I was forced to fight it when I was kept as a slave back in my country. It was only a year old drake but I still managed to win." I said as I rubbed my hands together.

"You were a slave?" Asked the queen as I nodded.

"Yes I was however that is behind me, also it seems the hunt is beginning." I said as the sun finally began to make its way over the horizon as I slowly stood up as I watched other nobles getting ready.

"I guess you are right." Said the queen as the hunt was planned to start at sunrise.

"So is there a goal here?" I asked as our group of six began to make its way over to the main group.

"Just hunt and kill." Said Zoe.

"I know that but is there a limit?" I asked her.

"There shouldn't be but if you want to make a game out of it ask the queen." She said.

"Hmm." I thought as the queen seemed to smile a little as I was ignored.

"I would be up for a competition." Said a new voice as I turns to see the Artemis look alike.

"What is the prize?" I asked her.

"Mother?" She asked her as the Queen seemed to think.

"How about the prime cut of each boar you get? I hear that that in each boar there is at least an ounce of some of the richest meat you can find from level 100 to 500 in any animal." She said as Artemis seemed skeptical.

"Just an ounce?" She asked.

"Yes but this is some of the most delicate meat you can get. Also the loser must forfeit their meat as well." She said as Selena smiled as she seemed like she had already won.

"Fine." I agreed as this so called prime cut actually sounded pretty good.

"What about me?" Asked Tracy as the Queen laughed.

"You will be traveling with me and the rest of the group. Perseus and Selena will be having their own competitive hunt so we will be leaving them alone. But there are guards placed throughout the woods for the next 15 miles but anything past that there isn't. So be careful Selena." Said the queen as Selena nodded as did I.

"Yes Perseus be careful." Said Mathew as I sighed.

"Fine I will but no guarantee." I said as I slowly began to stretch as my joints popped and cracked. Thanks to my near indestructible body all my ailments were already healed since yesterday.

"So when do we start-?" But I was interrupted as Selena suddenly shot off into the forest at a speed that no human could reach at her level. All I saw was the whip of a silver tail disappear into the woods before I heard a laugh as it turned to see the queen laughing.

"Selena is very competitive. My best advice is to catch up to her. Also don't worry about your kills we have set up an array to prevent monster degeneration. The guards will retrieve the dead bodies as well so you can kill one they proceed on." Said the queen as I was surprised an array like that existed but I guess to get some more rare drops they pulled apart monsters to get them. But I bet this array took years to set up so they were more than likely set up just for hunting purposes.

"Very well then if that is the case. Then I don't have to worry about holding back." I said as I pulled out my bow and summoned my saint's sword on my back from my inventory. In the next second I was rushing through the woods at my fastest speed. One thing was for sure I wasn't going to win if this was a battle of speed so I had one option at this point.

"Gaia where is the densest population of war boars?" I asked her Gaia appeared on my shoulder as she had a frown on her face.

"You're really stupid you know that." She said as I chuckled.

"Just tell me." I said as she sighed and pointed to my west as I changed directions as I felt my blood begin to boil with excitement. The first real monster hunt for me in this life, I could only laugh as I pushed off the ground as a 4 foot crater formed in the ground as I flew through the air.

"Here I come!" I shouted as I already spotted my first boar, it was simply grazing on…a dead deer. Besides that I quickly notched an arrow and aimed it with deadly precision. I was about 45 feet in the air at this point as I let the arrow go. At the same time I began to fall as my feet landed on a tree branch. As I did the sound reached the boar first as it whipped its head towards but as it did the arrow found its eye. As the arrow pierced its eye it sunk all 3 feet into its skull with ease. It didn't even have time to make a sound as its body shuddered and fell to the ground.

 **Alert! Instant kill spot was hit! Damage done was infinity due to one hit spot!**

However I didn't pay attention to the alert as I was already gone as I pushed off the tree branch. You could say I wasn't trained by Artemis and Apollo for nothing, my skill was enough. Even if it was a level 180 it still couldn't survive a blow to the brain. This made my theory of one hit kills to vitals was correct, I could only grin a little bit more as I rushed to the area with all my might.

 **ARTEMIS/SELENA POV:**

I slowly cleaned my blood off my sword as I retrieved it from a level 210 war boar. I could only grin as this made number 12 in the past hour. At the same time I looked up at the sky to see the sun high in the sky. It had been about 4 hours since me and the boy had started our competition…well it wasn't really a completion anymore. I had a total of 213 kills so I knew I was ahead.

As I cleaned my blade of the filth on it I suddenly a loud squealing sound exploded from the forest around me as I was surprised. In the next second the ground began to rumble as I had to lightly steady myself as more squeals began to explode from the forest around me. Just then a stampede of war boars began to enter my vision. Quickly I climbed a tree as my tail wrapped around the trunk.

I knew I could take this many but something raised my interest in stampede as all the war boars didn't seem to be running away but running towards something. As they ran in a certain direction I counted about 50 in just the ones I saw. None of which seemed to pay attention to me in the slightest even though I knew they knew I was there. But as the wave of the stampede ended I slowly slid down the tree and looked in the direction of they were the boars were going.

"Princess." I suddenly heard as I turned to see one of the royal guards come over to me. She gave me a bow as I nodded as I signified for her to go on.

"There seems to be an odd movement in the war boars in the area. I suspect one of boar's leaders is in trouble or one of their kind is being tortured by another beast. I suggest we leave the area for the time being and let this settle down." She said as I turned my head back to the direction of where the boars went.

"What about Perseus?" I asked her.

"I am not sure, our guards watching him haven't reported-." But suddenly she stopped as she held her hand up to her ear. As she did she her face showed one of shock as she quickly removed her hand ending the short distant voice transmission.

"Perseus has been spotted in direction of the stampede. In fact they believe he is the cause of it." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Then let us go and save the young man." I said with a sigh as the guard didn't complain and instead nodded as she began to follow me. After a short while another guard joined up with us as I guess mother decided I needed more than just one. I could only sigh at my over protective mother.

"How long until we reach his destination?" I asked them.

"He is a little over a mile away." One of the guards said as all three of us moved at an extreme speed.

"Hmm." I said as we continued on our way. After a few minutes the sound of a battle started to enter my ears due to their extreme sensitivity. However the battle sounded like angry squeals and sometimes a very pained one that was instantly cut short. I could tell someone was fighting the war boars but I couldn't tell who though.

"Princess." A new voice said as me and my guards slowly came to a stop as more than 20 guards all gather around me. Each one of my mother's prized royal guards that all had a level at least 700. Still as I saw the large amount of them I was confused as I slithered forward towards them.

"So where is Perseus?" I asked knowing that if something bad happened to him something bad would happen to us as a nation.

"He is just over the ridge your majesty but currently he is fighting the boars." Said a tiny but sweet voice as I turned to see Perseus's divine spirit floating in the air a couple feet from the guards.

"Gaia." I said with a bow as did all the guards. However Gaia just raised her hand as she looked over all of us.

"Do not bow it is not fitting for a princess." She said as she floated over as I noticed she was wearing a light green leaf dress. She simply floated in front of her as her delicate fairy wings flapped occasionally.

"Shouldn't you be with Perseus?" I asked her.

"I am here to keep a track of him for the most part, however he is having his fun right now so I ask you all to not disturb him." She said as I raised an eyebrow as I slowly moved closer to ridge as a horrific scene entered my vision.

Over the ridge was a small grass plain but instead of normal grass there was war boar bodies littered for nearly 3 football fields. Each one killed by precise sword slice or arrow to a vital point. Some were even twitching still as their blood drained from their bodies, in total I think there was more than 300 dead boars on the ground. But some of them had weird wounds on them as well. Spots of heads looked to be simply gone as if something had bitten them off.

However the thing that caught the eye was Perseus himself as he was laughing like a mad man as he wielded a C rank sword with deadly precision. At least a hundred boars surrounded him in a hoard as he was fighting one after another. His blade finding neck after neck and heart after heart as the blade was forced through the steel like fur like a hot knife through butter. Yet even with multiple boars attacking him at once he was not being hit at all.

He flipped through the air skill beyond that of a 13 year old as he dodge each rush after rush. But each time he was in the air his sword made a silent flash as it embedded itself between the ribs and right into the heart. With a twist of his body the blade was removed from the boar as the boar shuddered and collapsed on the ground.

Just then Perseus landed on the ground but his sword was quickly stabbed right into the eye of a boar that was rushing him. The blade went all the way to the hilt as the massive boar's face fell to the ground and made a trench from the force he built up. Perseus just stood on the boar as the face of the beast plowed a trench in the ground. With that he ripped the blade from the skull of the boar as he continued on killing the boars around him.

Blood fell like rain and dies the green grass red and the only sound was the cries of the boars and Perseus's laugh that sounded like a monster in its own tone. His blade was smeared with blood as well as his armor was soaked with it. However you could see the madness in his eyes as he killed every boar around him. Even with the level difference he didn't seem to be having any trouble as his blade cut through everything in his path.

"Oh my god." I said as the guards and myself all watched in awe as Perseus cut through a boar's throat and then rammed the blade right between the eyes of another.

"Indeed Perseus does have a side like this. It is best none of you interfere until he has had his fill." Said Gaia as she turned to see Perseus use **[Rend]** to rip off the tusk of a level 200 boar and then stab him with it through the eye with it.

"He seems like a bloodthirsty monster." I said as Gaia turned back to me.

"He is what he is and I cannot fully deny that fact. Since he was young Perseus has seen his world fall apart many times since he was young. He has fought for his life many times over since he has been born. You can say this side of him has developed in that time, his hate turning into what you are seeing now." Gaia said as I slowly gulped as I watched this mere level 56 rip through a horde of level 200's with skill alone.

"…" I couldn't say anything as I felt a throb in my chest at the thought of his past pain. Gaia however turned back to the sight as Perseus continued his slaughter. He had just stabbed one through the chest and ripped the blade out sending blood spurting in the air as he was left panting in the blood rain. At this point the war boars were no longer attacking him out of spite as the remaining 20 boars all stood 50 feet away.

"Scared?" Asked Perseus in a panting voice as all the boars shuffled and snorted out vapor as some dug their hooves into the blood soaked ground.

"I would be to." He said as he gave a smile through his blood soaked face. Just then from the forest on the other side of the plains began to stir as Perseus frowned as he turned his attention to the trees.

"Your boss finally decided to show up." He said as he spit out a mouthful of blood. At the same time the boars surrounding Perseus slowly began to move back as the trees began to break apart as a 40 foot tall boar slowly began to emerge from forest. Its fur was dark red instead of brown and one of its eyes was scarred over. However its tusk were as thick as trees and the points looked as sharp as any spear.

As it emerged from the forest most the guards looked shocked as the king of the boars slowly emerged. It was at least 4 times larger than all the other boars and as I stared at it but then I blinked as I saw the level on it.

 **War Boar King of the forest**

 **Age: 205 Race: Wild Boar**

 **HP 5,000,000/5,000,000**

 **MP 1,000/1,000**

 **Lv-350**

"We need to intervene." I said as I moved forwards but suddenly Gaia raised her hand as she stopped all of us from moving. Her tiny 8 inch form simply floating in the air as she watched the scene before her.

"Let him handle it. If anything happens I will take responsibility." She said as I shot a glance at Perseus as he ignored the smaller boars as they all retreated.

"What a pitiful king." He said as he swung the blade removing all the blood from it. As he did the boar began to stamp its hoof as the whole valley trembled. The 2 inches of blood on the ground even rippled as Perseus glanced down and then back at the boar.

"You going to just taunt me? Come and get me." Perseus said as we made a motion for the boar to attack him. That did it as the boar roared out in pure fury as it began to rush him. Perseus didn't seem phased as he lifted his sword and pointed it as the boar as he covered the 300 feet in nearly an instant he reached the blood pool something happened.

In a split second all the blood around Perseus exploded upwards as if an explosion spell had hit it. All the blood was thrown up into the air and formed a wave and moved towards the boar, the boar tried to stop as it was shocked from the wave of blood but it couldn't. I just gaped in awe as the wave of red blood consume the huge boar and then proceeded to form of swirling dome around it.

"You think you were my match?" I heard as I focused to see Perseus outside the dome with a cruel smile on his face.

"Now drown in the blood of your sons and daughters." He said as he clenched his fist as the dome suddenly began to shrink as it continued to shrink and shrink. As this happened Perseus seemed to be straining himself as both his nostrils began to have blood flowing out of them. You would even see the veins in his eyes bulging as you could tell he was struggling to control the blood.

But after a few minutes the dome finally stopped shrinking as it suddenly fell apart as the blood formed a wave. The wave was only about a foot high as the dome collapses revealing the body of the boar but it wasn't moving at all. Just then Perseus collapsed onto his knees as he forced himself to stay up as his nostrils kept bleeding. Small droplets mixing in with the large pool of blood.

"God that hurt." He said as he slowly began to stand up just as Gaia gave us the nod to move as we all slithered over to Perseus. As we did Perseus slowly turned to us as he was still using his sword to support himself.

"Oh princess." He said with pure surprise as he tried to stand up properly but I raised my hand as I looked at the boar behind him. As I looked closer I could see a large amount of blood flowing out of its nose and mouth. I then turned to him as he was now sitting on a stone seat that Gaia had summoned for him.

"What did you just do?" I asked him.

"I force a large amount of blood inside him and made his organs burst. After that I force it into his veins and made his heart burst. I don't think I will ever be doing that again." He said as he wiped his nose as he sighed a little.

"I have never heard of such a method to kill something." I said as I honestly didn't.

"Well I knew there was a mass of liquid around me so I had to put it my use. However I didn't actually know it would work." He said as I stared at the dead boar.

"That is indeed…interesting." I said.

"Yeah just went for the one hit kill spots." He said as he put away his sword in his inventory as I noticed he was now clean thanks to Gaia.

"Selena!" I heard as I turned around to see my mother and just about every guard and royal in the area as they passed over the ridge to find the massive slaughter before them. Just then Mathew and Zoe appeared with them as well.

"I am fine mom." I said as my mother slithered over to me as she looked me over then the area as surprise filled her face.

"What happened here?" She asked me.

"Guilty." Said a voice as my mother turned to see Perseus sitting on his stone chair.

"Y-You killed them all?" Asked the queen as Perseus nodded.

"Yeah I really wanted to win that competition." He said with a calm face as my noticed Mathew walking his way.

"Still this many." Said the queen as she looked around her.

"Actually including the big guy and all the others I killed I am at 376 kills right now." He said as I felt a chill when I heard that number.

"At least you are okay." Said Mathew as Perseus nodded.

"For the most part." He said as he put his thumb to his nostril and snorted out a blood clot from both holes.

"So am I the winner?" He asked as I sighed.

"I guess." I said as he smirked as he slowly stood up.

"Well then I guess I am going to dine like a king tonight." He said as smiled as I rolled my eyes. Somehow just his face made me a little angry at him.

"Still you didn't have to go so far." Said Zoe as he shrugged.

"I am in need of the levels." He said with a shrug as I swore he thought this was a game of a sort.

"I get that but still you didn't need to go out and kill so many, wait for the dungeon next time. Now all these guards have to clean this all up." He said as Perseus just shrugged.

"Well get yourself cleaned up we-." But Mathew stopped talking as he suddenly looked up at the sky as did my mother at the same time. Everyone including myself was confused as we all turned to the sky.

"All of you get back." Mathew said as he waved his hand as suddenly I felt my body pick up off the ground as everyone was forced backwards 100 feet. The only one that didn't float back was my mother as she moved to Mathew's side as they both continued to look towards the sky.

"Gaia what is happening?" Perseus asked his spirit as I glanced at him.

 **PERCY POV:**

As I asked Gaia the issue suddenly the clouds in the sky broke apart as a black dot appeared in the sky. I didn't even have time to blink as whatever was in the sky slammed into the ground like a bomb as I was forced to block my eyes from the dust. Even Zoe and Artemis did the same as a large cloud of dust spread out from them.

After a second the wind and dust storm died down a I slowly opened my eyes as I turned to see 10 foot crater with a shadow of what looked to be a human in the dust cloud. However both Mathew and the Queen didn't seem phased as they both stood silently in front of the dust cloud. However after a second a coughing sound was heard as the person in the dust slowly began moving forward as they waved their hand.

"Damn I overshot it." Said a male's voice as Mathew and the queen still remained silent. Just then the dust cleared as an older looking gentleman with brown hair with a touch of gray in it appeared. He also had some a light beard that was also white with age, he looked like your average general in a way. However his clothes were simple black ones with and interesting design on it.

"Sir." Mathew said as the man stopped waving his hand and glanced at Mathew and the queen as if he hadn't noticed them.

"Oh well excuse me for intruding I won't be staying long." He said with a carefree smile.

"Sir may we assist you in getting to your location?" Asked Mathew.

"Oh you might be able to actually, I am looking for a field dungeon around here. I am to acquire a certain herb that the boss drops." He said as his cheerful eyes scanned the area as they suddenly landed on me as they stopped for a moment as I felt his gaze penetrate right through me.

'Gaia what is that man's level?' I asked her.

'I-I can't tell. Something is blocking me out.' She said in a scared voice.

"Sir you location is just 1000 miles to the west." Said the queen as the man nodded however he wasn't looking at her he was looking right at me. Mathew noticed this as he moved in the mas view as he looked at Mathew.

"Sir might I inquire you to stop staring at my student." He said as the man smirked.

"Oh I am sorry it is just…" Somehow his gaze met me again as he slowly took a step forward. But as he did before Mathew and the queen could move the man was not but a foot in front of me as my whole body shook. Just his aura was enough to send chills down my back as he leaned forward and observed me with a hand on his chin.

"To think there would be some alive still." He said as Mathew and the Queen finally reacted as they both turned around as the man didn't seemed phased.

"Sir! Can you please step back!" Mathew yelled as his aura flared as the man still stared at me.

"Well I am going to have to fix this." He said as he slowly reached out towards me but suddenly Gaia flew in front of me as the man's eyebrow twitched.

"I cannot let you touch my master-." However before Gaia could finish her sentence the man's hand shot forward as his hand backhanded Gaia. With a boom Gaia let out a scream as she was sent flying away as her body suddenly exploded into ash. I was too shocked to do anything as the man's aura suppressed all my power.

 **Alert! Due to massive level difference all body movements are sealed!**

 **Alert! Gaia's divine spirit body has been broken and 2 weeks will be needed to repair with current mana supply!**

I didn't even manage to read the alerts as the man swiped his hand again as a barrier appeared around us as I saw multiple attacks hit it as Mathew and the queen were bombarding it. Even Zoe and Artemis were pounding away.

"There we go now-." However just as he was about to grab my head he stopped as he seemed to have sense something as he looked up in the sky as if an invisible pressure was boring down on him.

"Oh?" He made a very surprised tone as his face contorted into one of frustration.

"You think your threat will prevent his death!?" He yelled up at the sky as suddenly his face contorted again.

"So I just can't kill him? Fine then I will send him to a place that he will die." He said as his hand fell on top of my head. In the next second the sky before me flashed with multiple colors and it then felt like my body was being torn apart. The next second I passed out but not before watching the man's face suddenly show pure fear and then my world went black.

 **Yeah that just happened I know. Review and comment. Feel free to say anything you want.**

 **NEW STATS BELOW!**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 13**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race-Guess and you might find out**

 **Jobs/Class: (8/10)**

 **Warrior lv-31 (STR+31, VIT+41)**

 **Barbarian lv-22 (STR+32, END+22, DEX+22)**

 **Medic lv-12 (INT+12, WIS+22, FAI+12)**

 **Spirit user lv-9 (INT+9, WIS+9, FAI+19)**

 **Archer lv-25 (DEX+35, VIT+25)**

 **Blacksmith lv-9 (STR+19, END+9)**

 **Puppet user lv-7 (FAI+7, LUC+17)**

 **Alchemist lv-5 (INT+15, WIS+5, LUC+5)**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 89 Xp: 600/10,982,400 (1/5) = 2,196,480**

 **Health 44,500/44,500**

 **Mana 22,250/22,250**

 **STR-206(+89+31+32+19) =377**

 **END-60(+89+22+9) =176**

 **DEX-42(+89+22+35) =188**

 **VIT-51(+89+41+25) =206**

 **INT-71(+89+12+9+15) =196**

 **WIS-71(+89+22+8+5) =195**

 **FAI-46(+89+12+19+7) =173**

 **LUC-37(+89+17+5) =148**

 **POINTS- 210**

 **BONUS POINTS-11**

 **MONEY: 9 PT 145WG 855G 789S 1929C**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

I didn't even manage to read the alerts as the man swiped his hand again as a barrier appeared around us as I saw multiple attacks hit it as Mathew and the queen were bombarding it. Even Zoe and Artemis were pounding away.

"There we go now-." However just as he was about to grab my head he stopped as he seemed to have sense something as he looked up in the sky as if an invisible pressure was boring down on him.

"Oh?" He made a very surprised tone as his face contorted into one of frustration.

"You think your threat will prevent his death!?" He yelled up at the sky as suddenly his face contorted again.

"So I just can't kill him? Fine then I will send him to a place that he will die." He said as his hand fell on top of my head. In the next second the sky before me flashed with multiple colors and it then felt like my body was being torn apart. The next second I passed out but not before watching the man's face suddenly show pure fear and then my world went black.

 **PERCY POV:**

I was in a world of darkness as I felt my consciousness floating on a sea of nothing. I could only stare at the starry sky above me as the waves lapped at my sides. I knew this was a dream but I couldn't bring why to move as I could feel a sandy shore on my bare back. Besides the soft sand and cool water the stars around me were the constellations you could see from earth so I couldn't help but stare.

But besides the sky and the shore I was laying on everything else was black. But as I laid there in my silence I couldn't help but feel something prick at my mind. I could only sigh as this nagging feeling got more and more annoying like I was trying to remember something that I had forgotten. But as I stared up at the sky suddenly a new light began to enter my vision as I focused on it.

After a few seconds the light slowly came slower as it looked like a…butterfly. The small insect slowly got closer and closer as I noticed it was completely white giving it no distinct features. But I slowly reached up my hand as the butterfly silently landed on my finger. Yet I felt nothing as the butterfly just sat there in silence sometimes flapping its small wings. Slowly I sat up and examined the bug on my finger, it seemed so delicate on my finger.

As I stared at the butterfly suddenly it flew away as I just watched it slip away into the distance. I could only sigh at the sight but then suddenly I felt something land on my shoulder as I slowly turned to see a hand. My eyes went wide as I stared at the hand on my shoulder as it could tell it was that of an aged man who had been through a hundred battles.

"I am sorry." Said a man's voice as the hand slowly slid off my shoulder as I tried to turn around the second I did a blast of white light came right at me.

"AHH!" I screamed out as I suddenly sat up as I felt a cold sweat covering my body. I however quickly looked around to find only stone walls and ceiling. I then patted down my body feeling for an injury but I found none as I flopped back onto my back as I let a hand rest on my face as I took a few deep breaths. But then reality came back to me as I quickly sat up again and looked around to find myself in what looked to be a cave.

However in the middle of the cave was a fire made of a few logs and the place I was laying wasn't the ground but a raised stone platform just for a bed. As I continued to look around I noticed a few camping supplies laying on the ground along with some bones of animals. The cave itself was only about 10 feet wide and 7 feet tall which gave it a nice roomy feeling. Even the fire somehow didn't give off smoke and it perfectly warmed the room.

Along with the fire I noticed there was three other beds just like mine on the surrounding walls. I couldn't help but guess this was some sort of camp for adventures in a dungeon. That brought another thought to my mind were in the hell was I? I however suddenly had a sudden rumble run through me as I reached down to my stomach as it continued to beg for food. I then felt just how parched my throat was. I quickly looked around until I noticed a small tray of meats and a large cup of water sitting not a few feet from me.

I quickly took up the tray and began scarfing down the overcooked meat, I didn't care how rubbery or burnt it was it tasted amazing at the moment. I then gulped down all the water in the cup but I was still parched as I quickly went to my inventory to suddenly find nearly all my things were completely gone. I could only gape in shock at what I had left from all my items.

All I had left were two skill books, my alchemist association membership card, my talisman of concealment, all my magic scrolls to increase skill levels, and finally my earth drakes soul. Basically everything that I had from the drake and all my weapons were completely gone. Even my maps of the capital and the Gullion dungeon were gone. However something new had popped up in my inventory and that was labeled [?] and I couldn't take it out of my inventory.

"Dammit." I said as I slowly took out what was left of my inventory as I examined the items. I however didn't have time to scan over then as I hear the movement of a large rock as I quickly put away the times. Just then the sound of a heavy stone being moved again as the sound of multiple people began to move towards the small cavern. I quickly laid back down and faked being asleep.

"Oh man I am tired." Said a…male? No it was a women…actually couldn't tell at whether it was a woman or man.

"Well maybe if you hadn't charged towards the Black slime like an idiot then maybe you wouldn't be so tired." Said a female's voice, this time I could easily tell.

"It's called strategy sis look it up." Said the…boy. Let's go with boy for the moment. But at that you would basically hear her roll her eyes as she snorted at him.

"If that is strategy then if you get a job in the military I will fear for our nation." She said back to him.

"Ha Ha Ha." He said as he fake laughed at his so called sister. From the sounds of it the two couldn't be much older than 18 however the boy was hard to tell.

"Both of you enough." Said a much older male's voice, about 40 to 45 years old I guess, as the brother and sister instantly shut up. The male's voice itself sounded somewhat dark but authoritative as he commanded the children to silence themselves.

"Ah he ate the food." Said the female as I heard her run over to my bed as I continued to fake being asleep.

"Hmm." The older male said as he walked over to me as I suddenly felt something be placed on my head. It felt like a hand to me, as the hand remained on my head the hand was pulled away as the man sighed.

"If you are going to continue faking I am going to have to ask you to leave." Said the older male as I roughly sighed. At the same time the girl seemed spooked as shuffled away just as I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed.

As I did I was met with an interesting sight. The old man was indeed in his 40's and had a full head of black short hair. Instead of leather armor he had on shiny black armor that gave him the look of a dark knight. He even had on a black cape that gave him a cooler look. The armor itself looked very high class and was very compact as well and looked to allow him to move with ease. However his face showed slight disdain as he stared at me with his dark brown eyes.

The girl was actually about 16 years old and had long black hair that was tucked beneath a black cloak. However instead of white skin her skin was a chocolate brown and on her head was two long black ears. Her face was very beautiful and delicate while giving off a very sharp feel yet comforting at the same time. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown and underneath her cloak I caught the sight of black leather armor and the tip of a bow. Instantly I could tell that she was a dark elf.

To her side was the boy and he looked to be about 14 years old and instead of the dark skin like his sister he had pure white skin. He also looked completely human however his face made it extremely difficult to tell if he was male or female. He had both features of a young women and a young male at the same time which made it difficult to tell what gender he was. What made it worse was that he had longer than average black hair that was in a small ponytail and sparkling black eyes. I actually didn't know if he was human at this point.

But along with the other two he had on the black cloak and with what looked to be half leather armor half metal. I more or less deducted their roles in this adventure party. The older man was the tank and frontline, the young women was the archer and backlines, and finally the young man was most likely the warrior/thief and was the scout or damage dealer.

"I am sorry I just wanted to be sure." I said as the old man laughed lightly.

"Do not worry I suspected the same thing." He said as I nodded.

"Umm I am sorry to be a bother but may I ask you where I am?" I asked the man as he stared at me.

"You are on the 121 level of the Fiend dungeon." He said as I gave him a blank look.

"I am not sure where that is." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well then let me ask you a question where are you from?" He asked me as the other two sat down across from us.

"I am from the plains of grass." I said as the man just stared.

"Plains of grass you say?" He asked me as I nodded. I knew that the best thing to do was tell the truth since the man's level was much higher than mine.

"Yes." I said as he seemed to think.

"Hmm." He thought for a second as he looked me over.

"Well you aren't lying that much I can tell, however your appearance here is unexpected. No person of your level could reach this far in the dungeon." He said as the two younger people just stared at me.

"Well you are currently in Country of Billows which is on the other side of the planet from your home." He said as I felt my mind go blank as I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't.

"Did something happen to you that made you come here?" Asked the girl in a sweet voice as the man shot her a glance then turned back to me.

"I think I was forcefully teleported away by some man." I said as the man slowly nodded.

"…wait…no it couldn't…boy." He said as he looked at me.

"Have you ever heard of a boss stone?" He asked me as I slowly shook my head as he sighed.

"The man when he teleported you did you see something in his hand?" He asked me as shook my head.

"…" He only put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes as he seemed to be thinking. Just then he opened his eyes as if he figured it out.

"Boy why were you sent here?" He asked me.

"The man said he was sending here to kill me." I said as he chuckled.

"So that is how it is." He said as he stood up at the same time he looked at me.

"Well from what you have told me and the information I know of then you must have pissed off someone very powerful to get yourself here. To actually use a boss teleport stone to send you across the world. I don't know what you did but whatever it was it must have been serious." He said in an exasperated tone.

"I didn't do anything though, he suddenly came up to me and started talking about me like I was some sort of extinct creature." I said as the girl and the boy's faces contorted a little as the man glanced at them.

"Discrimination of different species runs deep in all cultures, I have seen many examples of it before. Still you are lucky we found you when we did." He said as he quickly changed the subject. I could only glance at the dark elf girl and the mystery boy.

"That reminds me, where did you find me? I have no memory of actually arriving here." I said as the man looked at me.

"It is better we show you than tell you." He said as stood up.

"You two stay here I will take…" He said as he looked at me.

"Percy." I said as he nodded.

"I will take Percy out for a bit." He said as they nodded. After that I stood up and followed him out of the cavern and to the end of the small tunnel. With that he reached forward and moved the massive rock with ease. In the next second we were outside the cavern as I looked around to find a massive plain of rivers made of lava, blackened rock, and geysers. I could only stare at the cloud covered sky as the man closed the makeshift door behind us.

I then turned around to see a large hill covered in the blackened stone but somehow the entrance was perfectly hidden with the stone door. However as I stared the man suddenly tossed me something as I caught it. I looked down in my hand to see a small talisman with a snowflake on it.

"This will keep you cool, also I am going to carry you." He said as suddenly I was being picked up with ease as I didn't even have time to struggle. In the next second he had jumped into the air with me in tow. I didn't even have time to blink before we were hundreds of feet in the air as the air whipped past us.

"I thought this was a normal dungeon!" I screamed at him.

"It is! This dungeon's level grown in size every level it goes down! This level itself is more than 900 in diameter! But we are going up a level to where we found you!" He yelled as he started to descend from his jump. But before we even made it to the ground he pulled out a black mithril sword and suddenly slashed at the sky in front of us. Just then a slash of dark energy flew out of his sword into the air.

With that I suddenly heard cries explode from the soot clouds above us as I watched nearly twenty massive molten falcons fall from the sky. Most were cut in have while some had their wings chopped off. I could only stare in awe as the massively strong monsters were defeated in just a second.

"Close your eyes we are going to go faster!" He said as I obeyed his command as he landed on the ground without a noise. Then a second later I felt wind hit me with 5 times the speed as before. This continued on for about 30 mins before I heard his feet finally make sound as they were coming to a halt.

"Go ahead and open your eyes we are here." He said as he sat me down like a bag of luggage as I felt my body turn into jelly for a second. Slowly I opened my eyes as I was stunned to see a massive 15 foot door in front of us. The door itself was just standing there alone in the open with nothing attached to it. The man was just standing beside it staring at me as he beckoned me to move. I just followed his command as I entered to find a massive stair way that lead up forever.

"So tell me kid, what is your specialty?" He asked me as I looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean how do you fight? Magic? Swords? Spirits?" He asked me as I slowly nodded.

"I fight with…everything I can use." I said as he just stared at me.

"Most focus on one thing." He said as I nodded.

"As do I but my talent lies in all aspects, I even had a divine spirit at my side before she was destroyed." I said as his eyebrow was raised.

"Destroyed?" He asked me.

"That man I told you about destroyed her." I said as I felt emotion build in my throat as I held it back.

"You said she was a divine spirit?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Then she is fine." He said as I looked over at him with surprise in my eyes.

"A divine spirit cannot be simply destroyed regardless of level difference. She will come back to you in a month or two, it all depends on your mana." He said as I felt my emotions stir a little more as suddenly a tear escaped my eyes. However I quickly wiped it away as the man didn't seem to pay attention.

"So what is your name?" I asked the man as he glanced at me.

"My name is Clymenus." He said as I nodded slowly.

"You are human?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Are you?" He asked me as I stopped walking up the stair as the man stopped and turned back to me.

"I…I don't know." I said as his eyes flickered with emotion.

"There are a few races that are very similar to humans so do not worry. You will find out what it is one day." He said as I looked at his back as it got farther away.

"Is that why you are taking care of a dark elf and the boy? Is it because you aren't human?" I asked him as he continued walking.

"I am taking care of them because they are my children." He said as I slowly nodded as I caught up.

"Mind me asking what species you are?" I asked him.

"I am one of the Morphed humans." He said as I had no idea what that was.

"Mind me asking what species that is?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"We have many similarities with human however at birth we are given no gender. For the first 16 years of our life we can decided to become a woman or man. If we do not decide to choose before then then we change to the one which we resemble most. However if we fall in love with a woman or man we will change based on that." He said as I was surprised.

"Did you choose or fall in love?" I asked him as he laughed.

"That is a little personal." He said as I quickly apologized. After that we continued to walk in silence.

"Might I ask their names?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes their names are Viola and Angel." He said as I noticed they both got semi none gender specific names.

"Nice names." I said as he nodded.

"Same as you, I have never heard the name Percy before." He said.

"Actually my full name is Perseus, Perseus Jackson." I said as he glanced at me.

"That is a dark and powerful name." He said as I guess he wasn't wrong.

"Yes it is, so beside all this what is going to happen to me after we return?" I asked him.

"One of two things can happen, one you come with us until we reach 10 more levels lower and return with us. Second you can start going up on your own and risk it." He said as I was surprised.

"I think I will choose to go with you. From what I could tell this place is well beyond anything I can handle." I said as he nodded.

"Good but afterwards it is your choice to stay with us or return home. However I advise you to wait until you are stronger to traverse the world. Your power is simply too tiny." He said as I sighed.

"What level would I need?" I asked him as he glanced at me.

"With your elevated stats I would say at least 1000." He said as I sighed. That level was much too far away.

"Hey I was wondering why did you save me in the first place?" I asked him as he glanced at me as I saw a dark flash in his eyes.

"Angel…took interest in you." He said as I stopped in my tracks.

"In what kind of way?" I asked him as he just stared at me but didn't answer as he continued on his way up the stairs.

"Okay…" I said as the awkward silence filled the stair way as we stopped talking.

"Here we are." He said as we reached the door as he slowly pushed it open revealing a large open room that was much smaller than the level below. However it still was much larger than any normal room I had ever seen.

"Seems empty." I said as he began to move forward as I looked around but couldn't find anything. The entire room was basically empty other than some battle marks in the walls, no monsters entered my view as I continued to walk around until Clymenus motioned for me to follow him.

I slowly walked after him as he started moving through the huge room as it appeared to have multiple hallways and large rooms. But as we continued to walk I decided to ask Cly a question.

"What is this place?" I asked him as he glanced back at me.

"This is the floor boss level at 120, fortunately the boss already died a few days ago so we don't have to worry about being attacked." He said as I slowly walked behind him.

"The boss has a respawn time?" I asked him as he nodded.

"120 days is the time it takes for it to respawn." He said as I nodded.

"I guess that it is based off the level it is on." I said as he nodded again.

"Yeah each bosses respawn time is determined by the level they are on. Anyways we are here." He said as he motioned ahead of him. As he did my eyes went wide as I slowly walked forwards to the scene before me.

In front of me was a massive gash in the wall, but the gash itself was weird in every way. The fact that it looked like someone had taken a massive bite of the wall. The bite though was nearly 20 stories tall and the area around the bite was covered in dried blood like something had exploded out. But most of it was erased in the massive mark on the wall as the bite went nearly 30 feet deep into the black stone.

"This is where we found you." He said as me motioned in front of the massive bite mark in an area that the bite went into the ground a little before reaching the wall. I could only stare in awe as I suddenly felt a nagging feeling in my head that said that I caused this massive mark in the stone. But as I stared at it Cly only stood there in silence.

"When we got here this place was already like this and you were laying passed out on the ground right in front of that. The boss monster was nowhere to be found and when we arrived and you were what was left. I don't know what happened here and I suspect neither do you so I thought maybe you could help me figure it out." He said as I slowly crouched down and slide my hand over the glass smooth surface of the massive bite mark.

"Well…I do possess an eating ability but it is nothing like this." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind?" He asked me as I looked up at him.

"It is a simply skill taught when one is young that allows one to eat any organic food cooked or not to survive in the dungeon." I said as he nodded slowly.

"I know of a few skills like that." He said as he watched me interact with the smooth surface of the massive bit as if felt a churning in my gut. I could only guess what had happened but as I tried to remember nothing came to my mind.

"So nothing comes to mind when you see it?" He asked me as I slowly shook my head.

"I know you might not believe me but I have no recollection of this place." I said as he nodded his head.

"I suspected as much." He said.

"So does this change anything?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"Depends." He said.

"How so?" I asked him.

"This here." He said motioning to the massive bite mark.

"If this turns into something that can threaten my children with you around them then I will be forced to ask you to leave us once we get out of this dungeon. Until then you can stay with us but be warned I will be watching your every move." He said threatening me as I nodded quickly.

"So don't fuck up." I said as he nodded.

"Yeah don't fuck up." He said as I sighed.

"Ever heard of the divine species Percy?" He asked me suddenly as I raised an eyebrow.

"Can't say I have." I said.

"A divine species is a species that stands above the rest and holds special powers that the world seems to bow to. There are a few divine species alive in this world right now but each one is so powerful that they are hunted down by normal people. But they still live on in the corners of this world even to this day. But I cannot say for certain but Perseus if this is connected to anything then it would be a divine species." He said as I was surprised.

"How so?" I asked him.

"I think that when you were teleported here one of the divine species must have been battling the boss monster. They saw you and knocked you out while removing your memory and then proceed to use some special skill to consume the boss monster. But this is just a theory." He said as I just stared at the smooth scare in the wall.

"Maybe." I said as I slowly stood up as I turned back to Cly.

"We should get going." He said as I nodded. But just as we started walking he stopped and turned to me.

"Also don't tell my children about any of this, also don't tell them about these divine species." He said as I nodded quickly as he just stared at me.

"Very well then welcome to the party Percy." He said as he turned around and started to walk as I chuckled a little.

"Are you always this happy?" I asked him as he snorted at my joke.

"Only when something good happens but I don't think you will ever see that side of me." He said as I could only sigh. However he did leave an odd thought in my mind. If Hades was to be reincarnated then this man would be who he would be like. But I couldn't just assume that as I was forced to accept my predicament and wait for Gaia to return to me before I could determine any of that.

"Hey I have a question." I said as he looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"If you were to guess my species what would you guess?" I asked him as he put a hand on his chin and seemed to think.

"If I had to guess due to the information I knew I would put in in the group of elevated humans. However this consists of 40 different species in total and 15 of which are extinct." He said as he looked at me.

"Any guesses?" I asked him.

"I don't have enough information to do that. However if I were to guess then I would say you are a…Magnus human. However you don't quiet possess the mana a normal Magnus human would have but you are extremely close so that is my guess." He said as I sighed a little.

"Magnus human huh." I said which quiet didn't sound right to me but I do admit it sounded kind of cool.

"Remember it is just a guess I could be wrong. Also don't go telling anyone that you aren't a normal human. People don't exactly like different species humans. That is why 15 are extinct." He said as I slowly nodded.

"What about Morphed humans." I said as he glanced at me.

"My species is being hunted just as well. However after the age of 16 our species has little to no differences from a normal human other than higher stats." He said as I nodded slowly as I felt an ache in my heart. I guess even on this world discrimination was as lively as it was on earth.

"Let's get back." He said as I nodded as I followed him to the door as I somehow felt much safer with Cly at my side. Maybe it was because we were both elevated humans or he reminded me of Hades. But either way I knew I could trust him regardless of his sour attitude. I could only chuckle as I thought of my dark attitude that somehow lightened around him. But I paid it no mind as I continued to follow him.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Again." I said as I stared down at Angel as he growled lightly and charged me again. Cly and Viola both watching from the side as I stood weaponless as I put Angel on the ground for the 7th time. Yet he only let out a yell as he skillfully yet angrily swung his sword at me, this had become the custom of the past month and a half in the dungeon.

However I easily deflected the blade yet again with a light tap to the side of it as I set it way off its course. Angel only yelled out in anger as he kept attacking me with anger fueling him as I continued to deflect all his blows with my martial arts. Lately I was trying to combined it with my **[Ancient Greek Swordplay]** to create some super swordplay that could deflect blows like a rock in water and then attack as fast as possible. But I was having no such luck as the martial arts and sword arts didn't want to work together.

"Control your center of gravity better." I said as my foot kicked out and lightly tapped the side his knee as he was instantly sent onto one knee. In the next second he tried to backslash at me but my hand caught his elbow ending all his momentum as I quickly jabbed underneath his ribs several times before I let go and quickly jumped away.

"Fuck!" Angel cried out in pain as Viola and Cly both laughed a little as Angel just stared at me as I motioned for him to come forward.

"You're the one that wanted to train with me so come on." I said as he slowly stood up with sword in hand as he suddenly brought back his arm and chucked his sword at me. Though I was surprised I quickly deflected the blade with my palms, as I did I quickly twirled as the tip of the sword was sent right into the ground as I managed to carry the blade with me for the full rotation of the spin.

So basically the sword spun with me and right now the blade was planted firmly in the ground right between me and Angel. However I was too slowly as Angel suddenly tackled me as we began to tumble on the ground. Angel threw as many punches he could though they were strong they were easily dodged as I began to perform some grappling skills on him. I didn't take long for his head to be between my legs as I performed a leg lock on him as his arms tried to pry my leg off his throat.

"Wow that was 30 seconds more than last time." Said Viola in a confident attitude as Cly sent his daughter a look before turning back to me and Angel as I kept him in the leg lock.

"Give up or you will pass out." I said as Angel gave me a defiant look but then tapped my leg as I let him go. He then began to cough violently as he got on all four and heaved for air as I just watched him struggle to get his breath back in him.

"How does a level 412 get subdued by a level 129?" Cly as I shrugged lightly.

"Skill." I said as Viola laughed.

"It still amazes me to see such extraordinary skill level with such a young person. If I were to guess you a 8000 year old man stuck in a body of a 13 year old." He said as I sighed. Well he was off by age but I guess being stuck in a constant war for about 50 years of my old life and having godly teachers kind of sped up the skill leveling.

"What is your strength again?" Asked Angel as he slowly pulled up his shirt revealing a very red spot on his ribs with the imprint of a fist on it.

"Lower than yours, those strikes were made to break your ribs. A bruise is nothing short of pathetic honestly. But I must say your endurance is pretty good." I said as he rubbed the spot as he winced lightly. This was probably the worst bruise of the day that I gave him.

"Only because you beat the crap out of me each day." He said as I shrugged.

"Gives me something to do besides staying out of monster fights all day." I said. You see the reason my level had risen so much was because I formed a party with Cly and his kids. In doing so I got a .1% of any XP that came from anything I didn't kill. Using this system Cly had be forcefully leveling up his kids to make them stronger faster.

Currently we were on floor 95 and every monster on this level was between 1400 and 1420. Actually the dungeons had a special system for monster levels and the floor they were on. This enabled people to know their floor they were most proficient on to level up. However each floor itself did offer variation in the levels but that was different for different floor segments. If I remember correctly it went something like this.

 **Floor 1-50: 1-500 monster levels (+10 each level)**

 **Floor 51-100: 500-1500 monster levels (+20 each level)**

 **Floor 101-150: 1500-4000 monster levels (+50 each level)**

 **Floor 151-200: 4000-9000 monster levels (+100 each level)**

 **Floor 201-250: 9000-59000 monster levels (+1000 each level)**

But Cly would basically put a protection spell on us and then attack the monsters as we level up unhindered. Still it got boring doing nothing so me and the siblings would spar every day to improved their skill. Cly already knowing I was more skilled than his kids just left it to me to teach them in their respected arts. Angel in swordplay and Viola and archery.

"You twerps dinner is done." Saud a female voice as both me and Angel turned to see the…sexy dark elf with two empty bowls in one hand and a long wooden spoon in the other. Complete with an apron that was over some tight fitting leather armor. I just stared as Angel went forward and grabbed the bowl as Viola told him to eat all he wanted.

"What you staring at boy?" I heard as I shivered lightly as I looked up to see Cly glaring down at me as I gulped slowly. Let's just say that for the record Cly scared the shit out of me, sure I had my mental qualities of an adult but this man still scared me.

"Oh you know…stuff." I said with a cough as Cly just glared at me however someone came to my rescue.

"Dad stop looking all gloomy at Percy or you will get more wrinkles and mom will be angry with you." Said Viola as she walked over with spoon in hand and tapped it on her Cly's chest. Her glare making him look away like a child who just got in trouble, quickly he sighed and walked past her as Viola stood there with hand on hip while shaking her head.

"Sorry." She apologized as I nodded.

"Don't be I have gotten used to it over the months." I said with a chuckle as he gave me a short glare then went to get his food.

"Still." She said as I looked at me with those dark brown eyes and oh so kissable lips…okay I think me being a teenager was deconstructing my mentality more that I first believed.

"It's fine." I said as I walked over to the pot hanging over a fire as I got myself some potato and monster meat stew. Quickly I sat down and started to scarf down the stew when suddenly another body joined me as I turned to see Viola sitting by me. I just stared for a second before turning back to my meal and eating the stew until I heard a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Asked Angel as the small boy looked over at Viola as she just stared at the untouched bowl of food.

"I don't know maybe I am just not hungry." She said as she frowned down at her bowl as if the food has offended her in some way.

"Viola you need to eat this is the third day in a row you have skipped out on a meal." Said Cly as Viola sighed again.

"I just can stomach it." She said as she continued to look down at the bowl of food.

"Are you sick?" Asked Angel with his mouth full of food.

"No I would know if I was sick." She said angrily as Cly just stared and slowly shifted his gaze to me as I hadn't said a think.

"You look like you know something." Said Cly as I glanced up at him and sighed.

"Well I might know something, but it is just a guess." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Anything would help." Viola said as I sighed.

"Well as far as I know Dark elves are a very nature bound species that eats mostly lean meats and herbs. My only guess is that your body is rejecting the food because your digestive track or has started to reject it." I said as they all looked to me.

"Then shouldn't I have had this issue months ago?" She asked me.

"Well you would have if not for you mother lacing most of the meats and herbs she packed you with Sulfat root." I said as they looked at me weird while Cly seemed like he finally figured something out.

"What is Sulfat root?" Asked Angel.

"It is a major digestive herb that helps heed the digestive tract to function properly. However it has only minor usage for any species besides elves and dark elves. That is because your stomach acid is stronger than most other species and can actually dissolve it, which aids you in digestion when you aren't eating your regular diet. Most will take a large amount with them while in the dungeon when they go." I said while eating another bite of the stew as I found a bone in the meat but just ate it alone with the rest.

"So you're saying Viola is…" Cly said.

"Constipated." I said as a blush instantly spread across her face and down to her neck as she blushed as hard as she could.

"W-Well…I guess I haven't gone in a few days…" She said in a quiet voice confirming my theory as we didn't have anything to add to that.

"I guess your wife never told you?" I asked Cly as he just raised and hand and scratched his head as he coughed.

"She said something about making it back before rations gave out." He said as I nodded I guess my appearance made their rations deplete quicker. Just 5 days ago we ran out acutely.

"Well is there any way you can help her?" Asked Angel as Viola looked like she wanted to be buried in a hole by herself.

"Well I can make a tonic that can last a few weeks." I said as Cly seemed suspicious.

"Where exactly did you learn all this?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"In my class at the plain of grass's top academy. I was what you would call a star student." I said as I finished off my bowl.

"How will you make it?" He asked me as I glanced over at him.

"I just need three simple ingredients; Vulcan rat blood, wall lizard skin, and a rock guppy's teeth." I said as everyone seemed surprised.

"You know alchemy?" Asked Viola.

"Well some but I know enough to make some precious tonics for things like this and healing wounds. But anything past simple adventure tonics I don't know much about. But I do know more about the ingredients that most. In fact I have never failed to not identify one." I said as they both seemed impressed as Cly scoffed at me.

"Whatever so here." Cly said as he tossed me a bag as I looked inside to find all the necessary ingredients.

"Why do you have these?" I asked him.

"Well I carry a few ingredients on me to take back to my wife, she is an alchemist if you must know." He said as I nodded slowly.

"Is she really?" I asked Viola as she nodded.

"Yeah she makes a lot of different things like potions and even magic arrays." Said Viola as I let out a 'hmph' of understanding.

"Well just give me a second here." I said as I took out several ingredients as and quickly took out a flask from the inventory that it dispensed thanks to me having the Alchemist job. Just a little perk if you will.

But after dumping the ingredients in it I began to shake it I pumped some mana through it as I felt the changes in it begin. Due to the simple ingredients needed and the properties of them I didn't need anything besides mana to stimulate the changes. After a few second I uncorked it and gave it a sniff as I nodded.

"This should do it, all you need is a drop a meal." I said as I handed it to Viola as she slowly took it and gave it a sniff.

"It smells sweet." She said surprised.

"Yeah but it is bitter if you don't eat it with something else. But it will work until you get to the surface. Also if you need more just ask." I said.

"Thanks Percy." She said as she put a drop of the red liquid on her food as she stirred it in.

"Don't mention it, you should learn the recipe and mana needed to make it." I said as she nodded as she began to eat.

Quickly night began to descend upon as Cly motioned for us all to go to bed as we followed his instructions. Due to Cly's huge level most monsters stayed away during the night however a few slipped through but didn't make it 100 feet before Cly erased them from earth. But as I laid down on my back I heard some scuffling as I glanced over to see Viola with a slightly relieved face returning to the cave as I smirked a little. I guess it must have been worse than I first thought.

Still as I sat their laid there silently I couldn't seem to fall asleep as I sighed and slowly got up. I just slowly walked out of the cave since I couldn't fall asleep. As I exited the cave I glanced around to find Cly just staring at the vast plain of rocks and mountains before us. Due to the cone like dungeon structure this place was about 700 miles in diameter.

"Hmm?" Cly glanced at me as he noticed I was up.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me as I shrugged as I looked around to find nothing but a few monster drop piles courtesy of Cly.

"Yeah." I said as I walked over and kicked a rock.

"Something on your mind?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"Not really just couldn't sleep." I said as I slowly crouched down as I picked up a stray item from the monster's that Cly killed.

"Oh." Hey said as turned back to the plain in front of him.

I just looked over the useless item as I tossed it back in the pile that Cly was forming as I to look around the dungeon level. But as I did something suddenly shook in my chest as I shuddered. The feeling was like something stepping on my chest, I could only groan in pain as I felt all my mana converge in my chest.

"Percy?" I heard as I continued to groan as the pain continued to grow in my chest. I somehow couldn't control my mana either as it continued to form a ball in my chest. It was like it was trying to form something. I then felt my legs give out as I collapsed but suddenly a pair of arms caught me as Cly slowly lowered me down to the ground on my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I gasped in pain as it honestly felt like something was trying to burst from my chest.

"Chest…mana…pain." I gasped as he reached forward and broke open my shirt as he did his eyes went wide.

"What is that?" He asked me as I looked down as well as I saw something astonishing. In the middle of my sternum was a glowing spot about the size of a soft ball. Cly being the parent he was quickly put his hand on my chest as I felt his mana flood into me as he tried to figure out what was happening. But as soon as his mana touched it was sucked up like a dry sponge.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain as it felt like it was going to burst. But as the pain reached its pinnacle Cly ripped back his hand as the force had started to spread into his own body. But just then a new voices were heard.

"Dad what's wrong?" Asked a voice I recognized as Viola and Angel as they asked the same question at the same time.

"I don't know." He said as he stared down at my convulsing body. However just then an Alert popped up in front of me.

 **Alert! Blood and Mana rebirth of spirit complete!**

I couldn't even read it as a radiant light exploded from the spot on my chest, it was like a celestial being was being born at this moment. But the pain was so intense it was like nothing I had experience in this world. But I still think getting poisoned by a hydra and fighting against a fire demon won the top spot by far in both my lives.

I only looked down as I saw my chest suddenly split down my middle as I felt my bones crack and split. At the same time the light grew and blood began to spill from the crack. In all honesty it looked like an alien birth from the movies, but as soon as the split grew to about an inch wide something began to crawl out of my chest. As it did I only saw a small hand covered in blood and then another.

It was awful to watch as pain riddled my whole body to the point I couldn't even move as slowly a small figure pulled itself out of my chest. The others just watched in horror as the small figure was covered with a thick layer or blood that covered all its features. Just then a pair of wings burst from its back that looked like small dragon wings. It only took a second but as soon as the wings appeared the creature stepped out of my chest and stood on both sides of the crevice.

But in an instant the blood pool in the crack in my chest surged like it was boiling. As it did the blood seemed to glow as I felt a massive amount of mana began to be sucked into it. It was like the world itself was being absorbed by my blood. Streams of pure white began to form in the air as the mana even began to solidify into essence and pour into my chest and fuse with my very being.

"My god." Said Cly as I felt my veins bulge as I screamed out in pain yet someone none of the blood spilled out of the crevice as I felt it rip apart my chest. But just as I felt my consciousness begin to fade the mana flow stopped and within an instant I watched all the blood drain back into me and the crevice close. But the instant it close I saw the blood flow off the small figure still standing on my chest.

This blood quickly drained into the cut in my chest but as it did it healed in an instant. This make time to explain but it lasted less than a minute. With that I looked up to the figure on my chest. Her clothes were no longer their forest green short skirt dress but now they were a black scaled dragon leather long dress. But on her back was now small pair of dragon wings that gave a small flap as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Percy?" She asked me as I looked up at her.

"Gaia?' I asked as Cly seemed to make a multitude of connections as I noticed Angel was being patted on the back by Viola as he vomited off to the side.

"A blood and mana divine spirit rebirth, I had heard of such spirit rebirths but never seen one before. They say it only happens when the spirits old divine body is completely destroyed and is made once again from scratch from the master's blood and mana." He said as slowly sat up to find all the pain had disappeared from my chest.

"What?" I asked him as he stared at Gaia as she floated silently in front of me. Her face quickly started to show emotions as her body suddenly transformed into 16 year old form. As I stared at her I noticed hair was now slightly darker and her eyes were a mix of red and green, yet her features remained the same. It only took a second for her arms to pull me into a hug as I felt my head land on her chest as I felt hot tears on my head.

"I am so sorry you had to experience that. But it was the only way." She said as she cried as she pulled me closer. The others were silent as I slowly hugged the older Gaia as she sniffled a little. I only smiled as I hugged her back for a minute or two until she finally let go as she did she gave me a smile and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Nice outfit." I said as she looked down at her sexy new dress as she blushed. However she didn't say anything as she slowly stood up and helped me up as I glanced down at my bare chest to find none of the damage was present anymore. Yet Gaia just stared at me as she didn't pay attention to her surrounding as I noticed her face was slightly flushed.

"Miss." Said Cly as Gaia seemed to notice the others.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't notice you." Gaia said with a bow as Cly just looked at me then her. However he just seemed to stare at Gaia

"Percy are you okay?" Asked Cly.

"I think I am, just really sore." I said looking at me arms and chest as I noticed it was still slightly red. God this was going to bruise tomorrow.

"You should be fine in a few days. The rebirth takes a lot out of the master." Gaia said as I nodded as Cly just stared along with Viola and Angel.

"Are you sure?" Asked Cly as Gaia nodded.

"I am a divine spirit so I know of this, Percy should be back to normal in a few days. But surprisingly his mana veins went under and evolution due to rebirth." Said Gaia as she extended out a hand and placed it on my chest as I felt a calming wave of mana flood into me. As this happened I was surprised to feel a vast ocean of emptiness in my mana pool.

"What?" I asked myself as I slowly felt my mana pool to find it immensely bigger.

"Stat check." I said as my stat board pop up in front of me.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 13**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race-Guess and you might find out**

 **Jobs/Class: (8/10) (Max)**

 **Warrior lv-29 (STR+29, VIT+39)**

 **Barbarian lv-22 (STR+32, END+22, DEX+22)**

 **Medic lv-12 (INT+12, WIS+22, FAI+12)**

 **Spirit user lv-9 (INT+9, WIS+9, FAI+19)**

 **Archer lv-18 (DEX+28,** **VIT+18)**

 **Blacksmith lv-9 (STR+19, END+9)**

 **Puppet user lv-7** ( **FAI+7, LUC+17)**

 **Alchemist lv-5 (INT+15, WIS+5, LUC+5)**

 **Martial Artist lv-7 (DEX+17, VIT+7, FAI+7)**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 129 Xp: 187,280 /** **34,150,400 (1/5) = 6,830,080**

 **Health 64,500/64,500 (500 per level)**

 **Mana 19,850/129,000 (1000 per level)**

 **STR-206(+129+29+32+19) =415**

 **END-60(+129+22+9) =216**

 **DEX-42(+129+22+28+17) =238**

 **VIT-51(+129+39+18+7) =248**

 **INT-71(+129+12+9+15) =236**

 **WIS-71(+129+22+8+5) =235**

 **FAI-46(+129+12+19+7+7) =220**

 **LUC-37(+129+17+5) =188**

 **POINTS- 410**

 **BONUS POINTS-19**

'My mana went up to 1000 a level? It was just 250 a level a minute ago.' I said to myself as rechecked it. Still I blinked a few times before I could believe it as I closed my stat sheet and looked at Gaia as she took her hand off my chest as I felt a little better now.

"You're going to have to rest a while before you regain all your mana." Said Gaia as I nodded once again.

"How are you all so calm? Percy's chest just split open and you're not all freaking out?" Said a new voice as we turned to see Angel staring at us.

"Viola I need you to take Angel into the cave." He said quickly.

"But da-." However Cly interrupted him.

"Go now I will talk to you later." Said Cly as Angel looked like he wanted to say something

"Yes father." Said Viola as she started to basically drag Angel with her as she didn't say another word. As they walked to the cave Angel looked back one last time. But the instant they close the rock door Cly waved his hand as a mana barrier shrouded the door in a veil blocking all the sound going into it.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as his gaze instantly turned to Gaia a she just stared at him.

"I thought your divine spirit wore a green leaf dress and had green eyes." He said as I nodded as I looked over at Gaia to see that she wore basically the opposite I had spoken of.

"Oh that is my fault I can change my outfit on whim." She said as he appearance blurred then suddenly changed back to her usual perfectly green dress. But as she did Cly's eyes still stayed on her.

"I must ask you a question were you a passed down spirit?" He asked her as Gaia suddenly seemed surprised. But she refused to answer as she glanced at me as I nodded as she sighed.

"Yes I am." She said as Cly suddenly began to smile as he spoke again.

"Then it all make sense. Divine spirits cannot have another form unless they absorb another divine spirit to make themselves stronger. If I am not mistake that form you just took was the divine dragon spirit of the fire sea who perished in the purge of divinities." He said as Gaia's eyes went wide. But suddenly the ground around us shook as spikes made of earth shot out of the ground and right at Cly.

He didn't have time to even move a muscle as thirty spikes made of earth swarmed the air like birds as Gaia held a hand in the air as if ready to give the command to destroy him. Yet he didn't move a muscle. As he just stared at her with a smile on his face.

"That was nearly 800 years ago how do you know about that?" She asked him as he slowly went down to one knee.

"I was but a child the age of 8 at the time but I will never forget the great divine spirit who faced against 80 other divine spirits and their masters and stained the world with their blood. Like an emotionless weapon made by god himself I saw you destroy them all like a raging fire and then shed no tears. You stood there like a fortress as you protected my home with your masters." He said as my eyes went wide.

"Every spirit fell to your hand like a human to war god, you were like a Divine Valkyrie warrior as you fought through day and night. I remember the scene as clear as day and with each one you killed you only became stronger. Then the warriors came in the millions as you stood strong and continued to paint the world red. I could only watch in complete awe as you slaughtered millions." He said as I slowly turned to Gaia as I saw her biting her lip as her thoughts raced.

"But if you are his spirit now then that must mean…" He said as he looked at me as Gaia instantly moved in front of me as Cly looked like he was seeing his hero.

"Is he their child?" He asked her as Gaia glared at him.

"Stop talking!" Yelled Gaia as Cly bowed his head.

"I am sorry for my insolence world spirit I apologize." He said.

"Do not speak that name! I am no longer who I used to be!" She yelled at him again as he bowed even deeper.

"World spirit?' I asked Gaia as she bit her lip.

"You do not know?" Asked Cly.

"Your spirit is beyond that of a divine spirit and is the only world spirit in existence. A spirit so strong that she can warp the very world to do her bidding." He said as I slowly looked at Gaia as she looked ready to rip Cly's head off his head.

"Then how was your body destroyed?" I asked her as she slowly let her face go slack just then she exhaled.

"I cannot use my full power due to your mana amount. Once you a reach a certain level I can once again use my full power. Up until now I haven't even been able to use even up to 1% of my power. So what the man hit me I didn't have the power to retaliate." She said as I slowly nodded.

"But you to think that you are their child. A true prodigy in the making." He said as Gaia shot him a glare.

"Whose child am I?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"I do not know their names but I their achievements are beyond anything in this world. They alone saved and entire divine species continent and many other elevate humans. They are what you could call the true protectors of the divine species. But their greatest accomplishment is the ultimate divide. A barrier so large that it covers an entire continent and acts to protect the future for all divine species and elevated humans." He said as I was astonished.

"Is that place their home?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"They have no home they are like nomads constantly traveling the world. My only concern is why you are not with them. If not something tragic must have happened or something else." He said as I felt a sinking feeling as I looked over at Gaia who had a sad face on.

"Did something happen?" I asked her.

"No nothing happened but that is all I can tell you." She said as I felt my anger boil in me.

"Can you honestly tell me anything about me!? I nearly died a month ago because apparently I am some sort of rare species people can't stand!" I yelled at Gaia as Cly remained silent as Gaia sighed and waved her hand as the earth spikes disappeared into the ground.

"Percy…" she said.

"Every time." I said as I clenched my fists as I felt my mana stir inside me.

"Why won't you tell me anything? What do I have to do to learn about this mystery surrounding me!" I yelled at her as the ground around me suddenly formed cracks as Gaia's eyes went wide. At the same time the mana inside me seemed to form into a typhoon as I felt it surge inside me as more cracks formed around me.

"Become strong enough that you can stand by yourself in this world and you will learn the truth." Gaia said as I trembled. However I slowly let my fists unclench as my anger quickly went down as I looked up at Gaia.

"Fine." I said as she seems surprised as Cly finally decided to speak.

"I will aid you if you want. I will do anything for my savior's child." He said as I glanced at him.

"I don't care." I said as Gaia gave me a worried look as Cly nodded and slowly stood up.

"I will go talk to Viola and Angel." He said as he left me and Gaia as I stood still as Gaia watched Cly disappear into the cave. As he did I slowly sighed but then I quickly sunk down and sat down as Gaia seemed to be playing with her fingers as she appeared nervous.

"Gaia I want to ask you something." I said as she nodded.

"All these powers and abilities are they really worth it?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said as I nodded as I looked at my hand to find slight bleeding due to my nails digging into it.

"Good." I said as I slowly closed my hands.

"Also one other thing." I said as she nodded.

"What species am I?" I asked her as bit her lip.

"I already know about the elevated humans and divine species and from what I know I am one of the two. Also there is a unique item that is called a monster soul that I get from certain kills." I said as she seemed to think and finally sighed.

"Your species is…a divine one." She said as I nodded.

"The species that you belong to are called divine soul humans. Your species can absorb the soul of a monster and take the form of them for a time. But if you eat the monster soul of 10 of the same monster you can keep that form indefinitely. Normally your species can only have 3 forms that you can keep indefinitely but you are different."

"You were tested by your parents and they determined you could have 9 monster forms indefinitely. You are truly one of a kind in your species and the world." She said.

"Well if that is true." I said as I opened my inventory and took out the mystery item from my inventory that was listed as **[?]** as I took it out 10 small crystal tear drops fell I my hand.

"Wait Percy don't!" Gaia said as I had already thrown back my head and swallowed the 10 crystal teardrops. As they went into my mouth they instantly dissolved and as they did I felt a warm sensation flow over me but that was the only the beginning.

 **ALL DONE SO GO AHEAD AND REVIEW!**

 **I hope I answered a few questions that you all had but if you still have more just ask in the form of a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"The species that you belong to are called divine soul humans. Your species can absorb the soul of a monster and take the form of them for a time. But if you eat the monster soul of 10 of the same monster you can keep that form indefinitely. Normally your species can only have 3 forms that you can keep indefinitely but you are different."

"You were tested by your parents and they determined you could have 9 monster forms indefinitely. You are truly one of a kind in your species and the world." She said.

"Well if that is true." I said as I opened my inventory and took out the mystery item from my inventory that was listed as [?] as I took it out 10 small crystal tear drops fell I my hand.

"Wait Percy don't!" Gaia said as I had already thrown back my head and swallowed the 10 crystal teardrops. As they went into my mouth they instantly dissolved and as they did I felt a warm sensation flow over me but that was the only the beginning.

 **PERCY POV:**

As soon as Gaia managed to reach me the warm sensation suddenly exploded into a volcano of heat. Before Gaia's hands even reached me before the heat overwhelmed me as my world faded before my eyes. I was knocked in a matter of seconds but the world I was brought too was completely different than I thought. In front of me was a plain and endless world with a black glass floor and I stood there silently blinking.

"What just happened?" I asked myself as I looked around as I didn't feel any of the heat that was previously in my body. In fact I didn't feel much of anything, but as I looked around a floating alert popped up in front of me.

 **Alert! 10 Oni soul crystals have been taken and absorption has started, memory real will begin shortly! Due to all soul crystals being from a singular monster a chance to unlock the Oni divinities bloodline will be given after memory real.**

'Memory real, divinities bloodline?' I asked myself as suddenly the world around me began to move as a bright light appeared in front of me. The dark floor began to move but I stayed still as I covered my eyes as the light began to blind me. In an instant though I felt the floor beneath me disappear and my body go weightless.

As it did the light slowly began to disperse and I slowly opened my eyes revealing and interesting sight. I was nearly a hundred feet in the air and as I looked at my body I noticed it was partly see through. But as I looked around I saw a massive room slowly begin to form around me and as it did a thoughts suddenly came to my mind.

"This is the birth of the dungeon." I said as I saw the room slowly form from nothing and the solid rock walls form. Just then I saw a door slowly open revealing a group of three people, all of them were dressed in the very old style of armor. As they walked in the room I just watched in interest as slowly the massive room began to physical expand into the larger network or rooms I recognized as the room Cly found me in.

As the group began to traverse the large room my body suddenly floated over to a large portion of the wall as suddenly it began to morph. From the wall slowly a 20 story tall giant slowly pulled itself from it. As I watched the giant pull itself free of the stone I saw the black stone slowly turn into a deep blood red color. Slowly the blood red skin slowly covered the behemoth as a loin cloth slowly appeared on him as well.

Other than that there was no other clothes on his as he stood completely blood red and 20 stories tall. But his head was just like that of any Oni mask I saw back on earth, one very long horn protruded from his forehead and sharp jagged canines could be seen from his jaw. However just before he began to move slowly the rock began to form something by his side as slowly a large saber slowly popped out of the wall. The massive demon just slowly grabbed the sword and slowly began to walk around.

I was astonished to witness this as slowly the adventure group seemed to close in on the demon. I could only watched as they started to fight the demon however the beast was simply too massive and even then he was simply too fast. The tank of the group was simply too weak as he was blown back and his skills proved to be ineffective. The wizard lady quickly ran out of mana and soon the magic control skills couldn't hold down the demon.

After that it was like watching a pig go to slaughter as the large tanking fellow was first to be crushed under the massive sword. All that was left was armor that was bent in like a crushed pop can along with broken armor and a massive pile of blood. Then fell the archer lady who was hit by the side of the sword and like a soft apple exploded into pieces as she hit the wall. The wizard tried to run and run she did as she screamed and cried out in pure terror.

She made it about 300 feet to the level door before suddenly the demon extended out his hand as suddenly a large spear of pure red began to form in his hand. It only took a second and with a twist of his arm and wrist the spear that was about as wide as a basketball as it slammed into the wizard women. With that the last adventure was killed with ease as the demon slowly just began to walk about the dungeon. However I noticed small nods of light slowly dissolve from the dead adventures bodies and fly into the demon.

"…" I couldn't speak as I watched in awe. I knew this was a vision of the history of the Oni but somehow I couldn't help but laugh because I found it funny that this was the first time I had seen this monster. But as I laughed at that small fact the scene before me slowly began to speed up as the demon simply wandered the halls and occasionally sat on a large chair provided by the dungeon.

But soon battle after battle began to pile on top of one another, year's cut down into minutes. I watched hundreds of adventures fall to this demon as he destroyed parties of 6 to 10 with ease. Sometimes some would put up a fight but they were then killed by some magic that demon had. Though I had only seen two as he faced his these parties. One was the blood spear I called it and the other was he absorbed the blood from his felled victims to heal himself.

Other than that he used his massive saber to kill nearly all his victims, some managed to escape but they never came back. I could only watch as his memories were on fast forwards as I watched the fights become closer and closer each time. I don't know how much time had passed but eventually the day came for the fall of the big man. It was a total of 120 people of all sort of job classes.

"Oh man." I said I wanted to root for the big guy but as the hundreds of people assaulted him all he could do was try and fight back as blood spears, healing blood spells, and saber strikes filled the massive area. However as 60 people stood firm the big guy was finished by a joint spell as a massive magic arrow was shoved through his heart.

This event was one of many as soon the event fast-forward once again and he was born again but this time he had sharp fingernails from his original. But this time as time passed only the close battles were shown as I slowly began to understand him in a way. He had a style of battle and it only really began to show in ones with over 30 people. I could only watch as fight after fight ran past me.

Soon I don't know how many times I had seen him kill and be killed. I saw his body slowly improve each time he died as more things such as muscle and even small amounts of armor began to appear. Yet in periods of time where he didn't kill a lot of people and died a lot he didn't improve much at all. But over periods of time when he did kill a lot larger improvements appeared. I think this was caused by the orbs he absorbed after every battle that he won.

But as the time reached a massive amount of years suddenly he stood there silently in front of one person as they stood there with a simple cloak. I then watched in awe as the cloaked person used some magic or technique or something to complete destroy the demon who was now complete with a large set of armor Japanese style of course and even had two sabers. Yet he was ripped apart like nothing as this person finished him in about 20 mins.

I was beyond astonished as the person continued on their way like it was nothing as the time began to fast forward. Soon more and more liked the cloaked person began to appear though they were few and far in-between they skill killed the demon in minutes. One was a women elf dressed in thin pure silk and had pure white hair. She had put the demon to sleep and then made his heart stop I think.

Another was a man dressed in rusty armor that no normal person would wear, he also had a crazy look to him and fought like a beast himself. As these figures appeared none seemed the same as they crushed the demon like it was nothing. Soon the demon stopped getting new gear and improvements as he killed people but I felt something else was changing about him. Yet years still flew by as it all became a blur. Even I didn't have a clue as how long I was in here but soon it began to slow down until I reached one certain day.

The large door didn't open to reveal a large group or massively powerful person. No in a small flash like I had seen many times before, from the powerful people, which I had suspected to be a boss teleport stone. But from this one out stumbled me as I took about 15 steps and then collapsed face first on the ground.

I could only watch as the demon slowly moved towards me from the other side of the floor level, slowly he made his way towards me as I laid there motionless on the ground. I could only watch from my ghost form as I watched my past self slowly begin to move as he slowly stood up and looked around with hazy eyes. It only took a second for past me to spot the massive demon as he began to run for his life.

I just watched as past me ran for my life as I still couldn't manage to remember anything about this. As time progressed past me found a small corner to hide in as the demon looked for me. I only watched as I still couldn't remember any of this. But just then suddenly the demon seemed to locate old me and go for the kill. I even felt myself panic as I watched old me run for his life as blood spears missed me by inches and made my body roll for tens of yards like a rag doll.

The shockwave alone was enough to damage me severely as I coughed up blood and continued to go forward. I was trying to figure out why I didn't fight back but I came to the conclusion that I knew no attacks would work on him. Escape being the best option and only option filled my mind as I watched old me basically limp up to a wall to support himself as he slowly looked back at the demon.

I watched past me grit my teeth in anger as he refused to give up in his last moments. He just slowly pushed off the wall and stood tall as I watched a fire light in his eyes as he gritted his teeth in pure rage. Me knowing me best I knew exactly what past me was thinking as my own rage built up. But just then my past self let out a roar of rage and charged the demon.

As he did the demon slowly raised one of his sabers and slashed down at me. I only winced as the thought of me dying popped up in my mind. It was almost like when a story tells you the characters are going to survive but some sort of pinch happens and you fear for their safety. But as the saber came down it smashed into the ground. I could only watch a cloud of dust slowly fill the area but just then then the saber was raised up in the air and the scene surprised me.

About one eighth of the saber was completely gone and now had bite marks in the huge blade. The demon just seemed astonished as he looked down as the dust cleared to see me slowly chewing a few times and then swallowing. But as I looked at old me I saw my eyes had changed entirely. They were no longer their sea green but were now pure white as they glowed out like a divine being had entered my body.

"What?" I said to myself as I watched the possibly possessed me charged demon as I visibly saw the eating skill works its magic as all my wounds steamed as they healed impossibly fast. But after that the demon raised his other saber up in the air and slammed it down just like the last one. However this time the former me suddenly shot up into the air like a bullet straight at the demon.

Just then the saber was about to meet old me before suddenly I opened my mouth for an instant and what happened so fast I couldn't even see it. I didn't see my jaw grow I didn't see some magic activate or mana condense. It was at the speed of light before suddenly the entire left saber and part of the demon's arm was gone. You could even see the massive teeth marks that and chopped unevenly into the demon's arm.

Before old me even hit the ground the demon screamed out in pain as he stumbled back and dropped his other saber. I just watched in shock as this was the first time I had seen the big man show any sign of pain or fear. Whatever wound the old me had caused has some sort of special effect on the monster. It was like watching something that normally couldn't get hit finally feel pain for the first time.

"What kind of ability is **[Absorption consumption]**?" I asked myself as I watched the demon's face turn into one of rage as he clutched at the bleeding stump of an arm. Just then old me landed then stumbled a few feet as slowly a line of blood dripped from his nose. He just slowly wiped it away and looked at the blood covered hand. I could see the white eyes tremble a little but they shut for a second and then opened as old me who I was guessing was possessed at this point faced the demon.

Then old me darted forward again as the demon noticed him as he began to back up quickly until his back suddenly hit a wall. The fear in the demon's eyes alone was enough to show me how painful this new feeling was for it. But in its fear it let go of the bloody nub and held up its hand as a massive blood spear appeared. This thing was nearly four times the size of the ones he used to use before.

He threw the spear with all his force but the instant it reached old me it disappeared just as fast as the saber and part of the demon's arm. However this time I saw both of my nostrils bleed as old me chewed once and then swallowed. Whoever or whatever was in control of my body seemed to be pushing it to the max as my inner blood vessels burst. But they began to speed up as the demon suddenly kicked out at with his armor colored leg.

However before the foot could reach old me he slid to a stop and the massive foot missed by about 15 feet. Then I watched old me slowly began to glow white as the power running off him was much more than I could imagine. But as the white glow as steam began to run off me and intensified just then the demon began to lift its foot once again. Soon old me just slowly looked up at the demon and let out a howl as and the sound of thunder began to fill the room as if something was breaking.

With that the demon stomped down one last time but the instant it did I watched the white steam flowing around me instantly form a 25 story mouth behind me. The mouth itself had teeth as pointy as any demons and was see-through. However as the massive mouth slowly opened I saw a pitch black wall behind buried deeps in its mouth. It was like looking into a black hole and so thought the demon.

The demon could only try and back up but the wall blocked it as the mouth suddenly let out a roar and in an instant charged forward. It was like watching a whale consumed a school of shrimp. The razor sharp teeth dug into the floor and wall and with one large chomp the 20 story demon and a large portion of the wall and floor disappeared. At this the massive mouth chewed and few times and then swallowed.

Slowly the mouth dissipated and only a tiny ball of glowing light was left that size of an apple. It quickly floated down to old me who was now on his knees coughing up a large amount of blood. As the white mist around him slowly congealed around the small ball as it floated down to him. After a couple mouthfuls of blood were coughed up by my body he slowly looked up with and wiped his blood covered mouth as he glanced at the small light ball.

"I am so sorry about your body Perseus but it had to be done." Old me suddenly said as that confirmed the fact that someone had possessed me. But who I didn't know.

"Still to possess such a powerful ability…you are truly loved by the heavens. Haha I guess your mother was right." He said as he laughed a little as he flopped back onto his butt and looked up at the small orb floating in front of him.

"Who?" I asked as shocked filled me as I watched my so called father who possessed my body but as he sat there as he reached up and grabbed the orb.

"So this ability not only purges the monster of all drops possible but abilities and stats as well? I must say this is an ability gifted from the heavens, the things I could have done with such a thing." He said as the orb slowly transformed into hundreds of drop items or all rarities that fell in a large pile in front of him however he just slowly reached forward and grabbed a small blood colored crystal tear drop.

"But I am going to have to use these and in turn give you a little gift. I know you will take these eventually son so listen up." He said as I was surprised as he looked around as if trying to look at me. But he didn't as he looked back to the small crystal.

"This is a monster soul crystal each monster has only one crystal, our species that we come from called the divine soul humans if you haven't already learned that. We can take these to take on the forms of the monsters that we kill. However if you take 10 you can have that form permanent pretty simple. But our species is not actually a divinities we are simply called divine because it seems like we were bestowed a gift from the divinities." He said as the small crystal began to float in front of him as a small see through orb surrounded it.

"But I won't get into that since I have only this one chance to speak to you. But you see our species has figured out something we can do to power up our forms. This is what we call divinities bloodline bestowment, this only happens when you take 10 soul crystals of the same monster. As in same monster I mean exact same monster, not different ones of the same species but the same monster." He said as his body and the items around him began to glow along with the small crystal.

"This is normally accomplished by killing boss monsters several times which normally would take 10 years. But we have developed magic technique that uses sacrifices to clone the crystal and effectively decreased the time needed to gather them. But the sacrifices must come from the same monster so it only decreases time a little. However this ability of yours wrings out everything from the monster that is possible." He said with a chuckle.

"Now I am sorry to do this but in return you will receive something even greater than all these drops, stats, and skill can get you from him. I will give you your first complete set of 10 of the same soul crystals. You will be the first divine soul human with his first true form that has a divinities bloodline bestowment. Not even I had mine before I reached my second form." He said as I remember Gaia saying something about me having more forms than all my species.

But just then I saw all the drop items dissolve into white nods of light and some come off my own body as it all flew to the crystal. A golden light then shined from it and the in the next second I saw the ball of light that had the crystal in it now sport 10 identical crystals. I was slightly in awe but also slightly saddened at the loss of the stats I was going to gain, but I paid it no mind as my father waved his hand and put them in my inventory.

"This is my gift for the past 13 years of not being there and I hope in your heart you can accept it. Now I don't have much time before this memory finishes. However Perseus I need to let you know that your mother and I are fine we are simply recovering far away from this place. I cannot tell you where we are but I reassure you that we are okay. Also we are both beyond sorry about what happened to you…so young." He said as he put a hand to his head and shook it.

"I cannot tell what happened due to time but once you find us or we heal completely we will find you and tell you everything. But we do love you more than anything in this world but circumstances threatened all our survival. So we had to separate, we gave you to Gaia and she took you to a safer place. It was our only option and right now to this day we regret it." He said as I saw a faint amount of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"However I could only control your body in dire times once so this is the last time I can help you. But once you grow strong enough Gaia will tell you our location and then you may find us. Until then try and survive in this cruel world as well as you can, Gaia will be your aid until then. But right now I am giving you one last gift." He said.

"Once you awaken in your new form, the magic to fuse the monsters drops and the other things as well into the soul crystal will be in your mind. I suggest you use this to achieve 9 perfect divinity bloodline true forms. With this you will stand above all anyone in your generation." He said as I nodded to myself promising to do that.

"Also son before we meet, your mother wishes for me to leave a message with you. If you do get a wife or two or several please make sure they are nice girls. She sees the way looked at the Zoe girl and she approves she would make a fine step daughter." He said with a chuckle as I suddenly blushed.

"Oh don't worry about us monitoring you during your 'private' time your mother suggests we don't and we don't. But we are keeping an eye on you, your mother insists. Something about not missing a day of her little boy growing up." He said as I laughed a little.

"But I will try and get her cut down a little and just try and be safe, this scare nearly made her faint. Also don't worry about your possible wife she and her friends they are fine and currently all in your academy. But for now that is all I have to say, but remember just listen to Gaia and you will see us again I promise. Also watch out for **{empowered}** Perseus they are…cursed and your mark only makes you a larger target for them. We wish we could remove it yet we cannot, the mark is everlasting nothing can remove it." He said as I slowly rubbed the spot on my neck.

"But stay safe and grow strong Perseus. We love you son." He said as the memory finally faded as I just watched the dark floor slowly encompass my vision. I then somehow couldn't help but feel a deep ache in my heart. This was all too sudden and I just couldn't piece it together, however I felt almost…satisfied at this small event.

But whatever it was I no longer felt mad at Gaia and sort of understood her position in all this. But questions were going to rain like fire upon her once I woke up. Also I had a feeling of rage that would explode upon him the minute I saw him. Also a hug for my mother.

"Get stronger huh?" I asked as I looked down at my fists and clenched them.

"That I can do." I said as the world around me began to shift once again as it gained a red hue to the world around me. At the same time I heard the sound of someone eating something as I slowly turned to see a massive one armed couch with a massive figure laid back on it. The couch itself had to be nearly 50 stories high and the figure if standing up would be about 120.

But the figure itself was male and currently he was eating some massive grapes as he chewed with his mouth open. But as he chewed the grapes I noticed something about him. Like the demon his skin was red but his was much darker almost in fact it was almost black but red at the same time actually. Along with his dark skin he wore nothing but a loin cloth that was made of some black fabric. But other than his almost nakedness on top of his head was two thin horns that if they were scaled to a normal human they would be about 6 inches long.

Each horn didn't bend back much and instead stood up straight in the air like crown of a sort. Along with the horns the massive demon's eyes were golden colored as they looked at the grapes he was putting in his mouth as I saw sharp canine like teeth in his mouth as well. However as I stared I noticed one distinct feature about him that stood out above the rest. Bellow his arms was another set of arms that was crossed across his chest.

So he had 4 arms in total each with what looked like to be metal gloves but also organic at the same time. My best guess was they were bones of a sort that made his hand looks like metal gloves. But that was just a guess on my part, as I stared at the massive demon suddenly he stopped eating grapes as his eyes slowly moved until they were on me.

"Oh? A bug has wondered into my domain." He said in a calm but booming voice but as he looked down as I felt his gaze pierce right through me and scan over everything that I was. I even felt my soul was well within his gaze as he suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? A divine soul human? It turns out this bug just got upgraded to a mouse." He said with a booming laugh that shook the whole world I was in.

"I didn't come here for you to mock me, I came here to gain your bloodline bestowment!" I yelled at him as he stopped laughing as he just stared at me like I was stupid.

"You come into my domain and demand for me to give you my bloodline? If it were not for the fact that you actually gathered 10 of the same soul crystals to meet me then I would destroy your very soul right here." He said in an angry voice.

"If you could destroy my soul then I would be impressed." I said as he was right about to put a grape in his mouth as his fingers clenched and the grape exploded as I saw a vein bulge on his forehead. He then slowly sat up on the side of his coach and put his two unfolded hands on his knees as he looked down at me with a face of rage.

"You have guts and insignificant speck of dirt. What I would give to crush you." He said as I saw him grinding his teeth as I could tell he wanted to obliterate me. But I guess since he didn't then there must be some sort of rule to prevent him from doing so.

"You make it sound like you can't. Some god you are." I said as I crossed my arms as I saw a fire begin to light in his eyes as his whole body tensed.

"What will it take for you to leave?" He asked me in a strained voice as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I thought you were some almighty god that could force me to leave." I said as he looked like Ares when Aphrodite was forcing him to be good in front of demigods.

"Either you leave on your own accord or I give you my bloodline bestowment. Those are the only two ways you can leave. Now begone!" He said as he waved his hand as I felt a wind push at me yet I didn't move an inch as I stared at him.

"Give me the bloodline bestowment and I will." I said as he looked like he was ready to explode.

"You brat!" He yelled as he raised his palm as if ready to strike at me but suddenly stopped as a new voice entered the room.

"Tens, you know the rules." Said a tender female's voice that seemed to melt one's soul. But as the women spoke the god know as Tens stopped his large hand from coming down on me as it was about 12 feet from me.

"But he is mocking me! A god! I don't deserve this!" He said as he stood up and roared at the sky as a sigh was heard.

"Tens you are being ridiculous." She said as he trembled in anger as I snorted.

"You don't go acting all high in mighty either." She directed toward me as I shut up as I had a feeling that I didn't want to argue with a women who could put this giant ass demon in his place. Speaking of which were was her voice coming from?

"Anyway Tens you know the rules that Victor has set up about divine soul humans, give the mortal what he wants and leave it be." She said as Tens looked at me like he wanted to crush me.

"Fine Beatrice I will do as you say! Only because of what Victor said if we don't give them the bloodline bestowment." He said as he grumbled a little as he sat back down and just stared at me.

"There are rules?" I asked out loud as Tens just glared at me.

"Yes there are. But you have filled the prerequisites for getting the bloodline bestowment so you don't have to worry about the rules. " Said the one called Beatrice.

"Shut up and stay still." Said Tens as I listened to him as he reached up to his forehead where I noticed a large line that went vertical was. However as two fingers were placed on either side of the slit slowly it began to open revealing a third eye. I just looked in amazement as Tens third eye suddenly vigorously moved around in his socket until it landed on me and the pupil dilated.

"True soul be seen by me." He said as suddenly I felt my whole body shake as I looked down to see my body suddenly slowly grow until I was no longer my 13 year old self but I was not my old 50 year old self back on earth. But even then I looked not a day past 28 as I stood there as fit as could be without being overly muscular. My hair even grew a little as I looked down at my older body.

Just then I saw eight nodes of different colors of light slowly begin to shine in my chest. But around those nodes of light slowly began to fill with hundreds of smaller nodes that were the each one of the eight different colors. However each color stuck together as all the blues and reds stayed with their little friends. In total I think each of the major colors had about 50 each which was about 400 nodes of light in total.

It only took me a second to figure out that these nodes were the elements secured in my soul and if I were a betting man each node signified a blessing from the gods back on my old world. The larger ones had to be the Olympians and the smaller were more than likely the minor or major gods since each of the smaller nodes varied in size.

"Hmm?" Tens suddenly seemed interested as my form changed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your true soul is much more powerful than I first thought, not only does it carry each of the 8 elements but it seems like each is growing at tremendous pace. I give it another 20 some odd years before those large nodes absorb the smaller ones of their grade goes all the way up to first. Hmph maybe giving you this bloodline bestowment isn't such a bad idea. You're still a dick though." He said as he closed both bottom eyes as the third eye seemed to glow.

Just then a beam of light suddenly shot from his third eye as the beam focused on me as it found a spot right in-between all the eight elements. Just then I saw nine circles appear in a circle inside the eight elements. But in one of those circles appeared a figure of the demon I had absorbed but as the light from Tens focused on creature I suddenly saw something begin to change.

Quickly the figure in one of the circles began to morph until it looked exactly like Tens with his clothes, horns, two sets of arms, and even his third eye. But instead of looking like Tens he looked like me, basically me in an Oni form. With that the light dissipated and Tens third eye slowly closed as his other two opened. Just then he let out a breath and looked back down at me.

 **Alert! Oni demon bloodline bestowment has succeeded and form has transformed into divine form! Extra stats and extra ability has been gained when you transform into divine Oni form.**

"There you go." He said as if he didn't want to see me ever again.

"Why does it look like you?" I asked him as he sighed.

"Didn't your parents explain this to you?" He asked me as I just stared at him.

"No." I said simply as he rolled his eyes.

"Any monster you manage to get a bloodline bestowment for will transform to resemble their bloodlines god. I am the bloodline god for about a quarter of the demons species both demented demons and normal demons. But now the form you can take is what you would call a divine form, not only will it be stronger but instead of one ability you will get two so be grateful." He said as I just stared at him.

"Thanks." I said as suddenly a humming voice sounded that reminded me Beatrice was listening in on us still.

"Thanks to you as well." I said as the hum turned happy.

"Well if and when you decided to acquire you second divine form please do give the Arachne species a look. I promise you that it will be worth your while." She said as I felt a shiver down my spine as Tens snorted.

"Well since you have accepted my bloodline bestowment that means you are now one of my followers and each time you use this form you will be fighting in my name." He said as I groaned lightly.

"Fine." I said as he frowned.

"What no argument?" He asked me.

"About what? Being a spokesperson for some demon god? To be honest not my first time being one of those." I said.

"You!" He yelled but stopped as he looked at me funny.

"What do you mean not your first time?" He asked me.

"Never mind just send me back and I will see what I can do Beatrice." I said as Tens just stared at me and waved his hand as the world around me slowly faded into the black state again just then I felt my body begin to tingle all over as I knew the transformation began. Just then my true soul slowly began to morph into my 13 year old soul, right as that ended my body began to change.

I could feel my bones growing and popping in different places and even new ones begin to form as I let out a groan of pain. It was painful but the Styx and the branding on my shoulder were still a hundred times more painful so I stuck it out as I could feel my body grow new extremities but suddenly a sharp pain erupted from my sides as I let out a short scream of pain.

Just then another pain erupted on my forehead as I slowly reached up to find two horns protruding from my head. I even felt my teeth and jaw grow and sharpen as my features grew more demonic. But just as my facial features were about done I felt a sharp pain on my forehead as I could feel something grow as my vision suddenly gained a new point of view. I instantly knew this was the third eye and right now I didn't care as the pain at my sides continued.

"God dammit!" I yelled as I looked down at my sides to see my skin was slowly turning reddish black at the same time I saw two small arms begin to rapidly grow from baby arms to child arms to teen arms. Right until they were the same size of mine I felt every cell from flesh to bones grow at a rapid pace. It was like honestly like getting cut and cut again as soon as it heals. But this was instantly.

But as I looked at the new arms I noticed that I had complete control over them and they honestly felt just like normal arms. By this time my body had fully changed as I no longer felt the pain but instead an overwhelming power flow through me. As that happened I slowly felt my body relax as my new set of bottom arms suddenly crossed in front of my chest just like they did with Tens.

"I feel so powerful." I said as suddenly a box appeared in front of me.

 **Divine form: (Demon species) Oni God lv-Max (24 hour time limit 1 time a week)**

 **Become a true demon and rule the world with your almighty power. Your demon form will not only hold the power of Tens the demon god himself but one of his abilities as well. So go forth and fight in the name of Tens!**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Blood spear: Create a spear out of blood and mana of any size**

 **Mana used x INT x WIS (Can only be used 30 times per min)**

 **Cost: 100 mana per foot of spear**

 **-Blood healing: Use others blood to heal yourself**

 **10% of health per 2 liters (Can only be used 30 times per hour)**

 **Cost: 1000 mana per use**

 **Blessed Abilities:**

 **-Divine eye: Use your third eye to see all**

 **All magic circles, magic spells, and mana flow can be seen for 30 mins (2 times per transformation)**

 **Cost: loss of eyesight for 1 hours after 30 mins of usage**

 **Stat bonuses:**

 **STR x 10**

 **END x 8**

 **DEX x 4**

 **VIT x 9**

 **INT x 2**

 **WIS x 4**

 **FAI x 3**

 **LUC x 4**

As I looked at the box I felt my body again explode in power as I flexed, it was just like when I was getting a blessing from one of the gods. However before I could do anything another a new box popped up in front of me.

 **Alert! Due to bloodline bestowment you have gained a new title! The title you have gained is [Tens Ambassador] this title makes you the voice of Tens! All demons will think twice when attacking you! Also you might get a message from Tens every now and then for a job.**

"Hmm?" I said as I opened up my stats window to see this title and my bonuses.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 13**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Tens Ambassador (75% chance demented demons won't attack you.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race-Guess and you might find out**

 **Jobs/Class: (8/10) (Max)**

 **Warrior lv-29 (STR+29, VIT+39)**

 **Barbarian lv-22 (STR+32, END+22, DEX+22)**

 **Medic lv-12 (INT+12, WIS+22, FAI+12)**

 **Spirit user lv-9 (INT+9, WIS+9, FAI+19)**

 **Archer lv-18 (DEX+28,** **VIT+18)**

 **Blacksmith lv-9 (STR+19, END+9)**

 **Puppet user lv-7** ( **FAI+7, LUC+17)**

 **Alchemist lv-5 (INT+15, WIS+5, LUC+5)**

 **Martial Artist lv-7 (DEX+17, VIT+7, FAI+7)**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 129 Xp: 187,280 /** **34,150,400 (1/5) = 6,830,080**

 **Health 64,500/64,500 (500 each level)**

 **Mana 129,000/129,000 (1000 each level)**

 **STR-206(+129+29+32+19) =415 (Bonus x 10) = 4150**

 **END-60(+129+22+9) =216 (Bonus x 8) = 1728**

 **DEX-42(+129+22+28+17) =238 (Bonus x 4) = 952**

 **VIT-51(+129+39+18+7) =248 (Bonus x 9) = 2232**

 **INT-71(+129+12+9+15) =236 (Bonus x 2) = 472**

 **WIS-71(+129+22+8+5) =235 (Bonus x 4) = 940**

 **FAI-46(+129+12+19+7+7) =220 (Bonus x 3) = 660**

 **LUC-37(+129+17+5) =188 (Bonus x 4) = 752**

Looking at my bonus stats I honestly felt like it was a little overkill but at the same time I had a feeling I was just beginning to scratch the surface of true power. Even if my power was drastically increased I had a feeling that my stats without the bonus were maybe in the top 25% of my generation. If you accounted for how large this world was and how small a country I grew up in then there was bound to be millions of people stronger than me at my age.

"One day I will be the strongest but for now…" I said as I looked up from my demonic form to see the world around me fading into darkness. In a matter of second my senses finally came back to me and as they did the sound of walking slowly entered my senses. After that my body slowly gained it senses back but as it did I felt a myriad of pains.

But along with those slight aches and pains I felt a pair of soft arms wrapped around my legs as my body was pressed up against someone's back. With the way my arms were slung across the person as well I could tell someone was piggybacking me. However I knew a female was carrying me and from her scent I could tell it was Gaia. Due to my aching body I didn't want to move but before I knew it Gaia knew I was awake.

"Percy?" She asked me as all I could do was groan.

"Finally awake?" She asked me as I sighed.

"Yeah." I said as I tried to move but felt the pains in my body grow intense as I was forced to continue hug Gaia's back.

"Your body hurting?" She asked me in a slightly angry voice.

"M-Maybe." I said with a cough as she laughed a little.

"That's what you get for doing what you did. Now stay still." She said as I nodded as I began to look around to see that we were in one of the many hallways that led between floors and right now I could see Cly and the two in front of us. But just then Cly stopped walking and looked back at us.

"Stop here for a break." He said as Viola and Angel nodded and sat down on the steps. At the same time Gaia nodded and let me down on the steps as I groaned a little as my whole body felt like it had just gone through a meat grinder.

"Oh and sleeping beauty is awake." Said Cly as I groaned.

"I guess." I said as slowly began to stretch as Gaia giggled a little as she sat beside me. However as I looked at Viola and Angel the two seemed to stare at me but questions seemed to shoot from their eyes.

"You had these two scared back there and honestly so was I." He said with a laugh as the two shot a look at their father.

"I wasn't scared…I-I just didn't understand what was happening." Said Viola with a proud but pouting face.

"Y-Yeah!" Said Angel as both Viola and Cly didn't look like they were buying that.

"What happened to me?" I asked Gaia as she crossed her arms and legs as she looked like she was thinking.

"Well after you did what I told you not to do you fainted. After that your body began to transform into what looked like a red skinned demon but then the transformation changed about 12 hours in and you sprouted another set of arms and even a pair of horns." She said as I was surprised.

"Wait how long did it take for me to transform?" I asked her as she hummed for a second.

"24 hours? Somewhere around there." She said as I was astonished.

"Why did it take so long? In my dream it took less than a second." I said as she Gaia nodded.

"A true form or what I should call a divine form takes about 24 to 36 hours for the first transformation. This is because it needs to fundamentally change the cells so they are prepared to transform into that form whenever you demand it. But this is a permanent change and only happens with your true forms. But once you recover in a few days then it shouldn't take more than 10 seconds to transform." She said as I nodded.

"Makes sense." I said as Gaia suddenly smirked.

"But you should have seen those two fawn over you as you laid there in pain. Oh my they brought you water to cool off your body, they even fed you, and just about everything else." Gaia said dramatically as both Viola and Angel blushed like mad as Gaia giggled as I gave an awkward smile. Cly however didn't seem so eager to get mad now as he rolled his eyes as Gaia teased his kids.

"T-Thanks." I said as it turned to the two as they looked away from my eyes.

"No problem." Said Viola in a girly voice.

"It's what any man would do." Said Angel as he looked away.

"So where are we?" I asked them.

"We are in between level 69 and 70. You have also been asleep for about 7 days." Gaia said as I was startled. Firstly because the progress they had made when I was asleep and secondly I was asleep for 7 days.

"You guys move fast." I said as Cly snorted.

"Gaia is a slave driver, most of the time I was forced to carry these two." He said as Gaia glanced at him.

"I am not a slave driver you are simply too slow." She said as he grunted but didn't say anything else.

"Besides any of that how are you feeling?" Asked Gaia.

"Just really sore." I said as she nodded as she waved her hand as suddenly sack appeared in her hand.

"Hungry?" She asked me as I nodded as she took out an apple and tossed it to me.

"I didn't know you had an item storage." I said as she shrugged.

"Well I do but since your item box never filled up I never had the chance to use it." She said as she munched on an apple.

"So Percy…" Said a voice as I turned to see Angel scooting closer to me with half-finished apple in his hand.

"What was it like? My dad says divine soul humans see visions when they take those crystal things." He said.

"Well…I saw something interesting." I said as the little boy/girl eyes widened with interest.

"What did you see exactly?" He asked me.

"Well I saw the entire history of the monster from the birth of the floor that continued it to the hundreds of thousands of people that he fought. It was amazing in all meaning of the word I even saw some super powerful people that killed him by themselves. But I saw all the history of the monster before I came along and killed it." I said as Cly raised an eyebrow.

"So you did kill that boss monster after all. I guess my original theory was wrong." He said as Gaia also looked intrigued.

"Well…yes and no. Something special happened." I said.

"What happened?" Gaia asked me as the others nodded.

"My dad possessed my body and used my skills to kill the demon." I said as everyone went wide eyed.

"Your father did that?" Gaia asked surprised.

"Yes he mentioned something about being able to take over my body only once. But when he did he managed to use my abilities beyond what my body could handle sending me into a deep sleep." I said as Gaia nodded. Still I was wondering how I could use my abilities like my father did. I was going to have to practice if I was planning to get anywhere.

"He is someone to do something like that. But none of your abilities would be powerful enough to even damage a boss of that level." She said.

"He used my eating skill, somehow it bypassed the level difference and dealt direct damage to the boss by eating it. He even somehow managed to use it to make massive bites that was beyond my imagination." I said as Cly suddenly seemed to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"He also said he left a memory of a certain magic in my memory but I haven't gotten a notification about it." I said.

"Maybe it will only be activated when you actually need to use it." Said Viola as that seemed plausible.

"That seems right. But…how do you feel about meeting him like that?' Asked Gaia as I sighed.

"I am angry and I want to punch him in the face." I said as Gaia laughed.

"But…I am happy that he cares enough to save me and let you take care of me. I am sad because he said we got separated as well. I guess I am all over the place." I said as Gaia smiled.

"Well you have that right and one day when you meet him those emotions will come forward once again. Until then don't overthink it and simply relax." Said Gaia as I nodded.

"So did you see anything else?' Asked Viola.

"Yeah I did I met a deity." I said as her eyes seemed to gleam with interest.

"Which one?" Asked Gaia as I glanced at her as I guess he must know of them all.

"Some god named Tens." I said as she scrunched up her face.

"Oh…him." She said as it there was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Ha…yeah he is a piece of work. But he gave me a bloodline bestowment which basically powered up my form." I said as she nodded but still didn't seem too happy about it

"I suppose you became his ambassador as well?" She asked me as I nodded as she rolled her eyes.

"Those damn gods always looking for someone to spread the word of their greatness." She said as I laughed slightly.

"I guess you don't like the gods?" I asked her.

"I don't like most of them, but some aren't so bad." She said.

"Actually I want to ask you something is there a way to meet one besides a bloodline bestowment?" I asked her.

"There is a few ways but they something you cannot hope to do at the moment." She said as I sighed. For some reason without the gods in my life it lacked a certain pizazz that I missed. But I guess reincarnated gods from my world was the next best thing.

"So does that change your plans at all?" Asked Cly as he seemed to ignore me and Gaia's conversation. But all I could do was shake my head.

"No my goal is still the same grow stronger and destroy all the enemies in front of me. But I think I have a new outlook on life." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have only seen a tiny part of this world and if I plan to get stronger and stand above anyone who opposes me then I need to understand more about this world. I need to grow stronger so nobody can tell me what to do and control me." I said as Cly grinned.

"That is some strong willpower you got there kid." He said.

"Thanks." I said with a grin.

"So does that mean you will staying with us for a while?" Asked Angel.

"Yeah I guess it does." I said as I patted him on the head as he froze under the head pat. But as I looked at his face he seemed panicked as he quickly scooted away as I gave a confused look.

"For how long?" Asked Viola.

"Until I reach level 1200 I will stay with you but once I get to that level I need to revisit my home and finish some business. Until then I will be accompanying you if you don't mind." I said as Cly smiled and nodded.

"Fair enough, but only if your spirit agrees." He said as he eyed Gaia.

"I will follow Perseus anywhere he goes." She said with a light nod.

"Well then you are going to have to carry him for a while longer we need to get to the surface." He said as I groaned as Gaia smiled at my embarrassed face as my body still wasn't in walking condition.

"Maybe when we reach level 50 I can show you all my new form." I said as Viola and Angel looked slightly intrigued at this.

"Are you sure? Your body might not be ready by then." Asked Gaia as I nodded.

"I am sure I will be fine by then, besides I need to learn how to use it." I said as she nodded.

"Well we should get going if we want to be there in the next few days." Cly said as he stood up as everyone followed his lead. Bug Gaia picked me up and piggy backed me as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Your enjoying this aren't you." I said to Gaia as she let out a whistle song.

"Well I was planning on being nice but-." I reached forward and suddenly grabbed her breasts as I got a cute moan from her. Thankfully we were behind everyone else so they didn't notice.

"Perseus." She whispered as I rolled my eyes and slowly groped at the meaty globs that fit perfectly in my hands. Even through her silk green dress they felt just like marshmallows as soft as they were. However Gaia was biting her lip as she kept down her moans as her breath grew slightly heavy.

"S-Stop." She mewed out in a sexy voice as I had to force myself from getting and erection.

"Fine." I said as I instantly let go of her breasts as she sighed a heavy breath of relief but I could still see the blush that ran to her pointy ears. But as I looked her red ears I slowly followed them to her exposed neck. As I stared at it I slowly leaned forward and lightly bit the back of her next as she froze mid step.

"…" She didn't say anything as I lightly bit her neck as her sweet taste of grass dew entered my mouth. But as I tasted her sweet sweat I slowly let go and slowly gave a long lick to the back of her neck. I could feel her body shiver under the lick as her smooth skin slid under my tongue. Yet this only lasted a second as I reached up and suddenly bit on her ear as small moan escaped her lips as I found a sensitive spot.

As I nibbled on her ear and gave it gentle licks I felt her arms tighten around my legs as they were pulled closer to her body. She didn't resist in the least as I gently nibbled on her ear and felt the ear twitch gleefully as it burned a red color. But finally I let go as her ear seemed to tremble in pleasure.

"Payback." I said as she sighed out in grief as she continued walking as my body tightened around hers as I felt my aches and pains slowly fade away. At the same time Gaia's body seemed to provide a very comfy warmth as I snuggled up to her. But at the same time I listened to her pounding heart as it raced.

But little did I know that Gaia herself was going to get her own form of payback on me later that night.

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND LEMON IS HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER SO PREPARE THE TISSUES AND LOTION!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never unsee, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"…" She didn't say anything as I lightly bit her neck as her sweet taste of grass dew entered my mouth. But as I tasted her sweet sweat I slowly let go and slowly gave a long lick to the back of her neck. I could feel her body shiver under the lick as her smooth skin slid under my tongue. Yet this only lasted a second as I reached up and suddenly bit on her ear as small moan escaped her lips as I found a sensitive spot.

As I nibbled on her ear and gave it gentle licks I felt her arms tighten around my legs as they were pulled closer to her body. She didn't resist in the least as I gently nibbled on her ear and felt the ear twitch gleefully as it burned a red color. But finally I let go as her ear seemed to tremble in pleasure.

"Payback." I said as she sighed out in grief as she continued walking as my body tightened around hers as I felt my aches and pains slowly fade away. At the same time Gaia's body seemed to provide a very comfy warmth as I snuggled up to her. But at the same time I listened to her pounding heart as it raced.

But little did I know that Gaia herself was going to get her own form of payback on me later that night.

 **NOW:**

After I snuggled up to Gaia's back I seemed to fall into a sleep like trance as I felt awake but my body was seeming to sleep as I couldn't even open my eyes but I could hear everything. The sounds of quick steps from Gaia and the roar of monsters around us. Occasionally I could feel her arm move as she use some sort of magic to defend herself and me. But time seemed to fly by as each floor was covered in mere hours as they continued up the dungeon.

But soon the hours passed and the time to sleep came yet my body still felt like it was buried in mud and all my bones and muscles were immensely sore. As night came we stopped on the 61 floor. Unfortunately the dungeon doesn't permit camping in between the levels, if you do set up camp on the stairs you will find yourself back in the floor you were just in after you fell asleep. So you had to set up camp on the dungeon floors themselves.

Fortunately floor 61 was one of the few safe floors that existed as major resting spots for adventures in the dungeon. There were monsters on these floors but what happened was adventures and armies of the countries would build large defenses around areas that hold materials suitable for life. Such as water and grow able soil with these two things small fortified town/castles being built.

"Do you three rooms?" Asked Cly to the inner keeper. Unfortunately this was the only in in this town due to it being so far down in the dungeon. Most of the time there wouldn't be more than 50 adventures this deep so when a massive party went through the floor they had to set up camp outside the town.

"We only have two empty rooms." Said the male demi bear behind the counter as he didn't even look at Cly as he sharpened a sword in his hand.

"Quite a lot of people." Said Cly as the man nodded.

"Yeah some people in a large group came down to search for some legendary drop items from the floor 84 swamp rat." He said as he looked at the blade as it gave his reflection.

"Sounds like they need anti poison." Said Cly as the man shrugged.

"So you going to get a room or not?" He asked as he finally looked at Cly as he sighed and tossed down two gold coins.

"One night." Cly said as the name nodded and grabbed the coins and then tossed Cly two keys.

"The rooms are on the second floor all the way to the back." He said as Cly nodded as he walked towards the stair as I Gaia continued to carry me on her back as we followed behind Cly.

Somehow the man didn't seem to care at all that Gaia was carrying me, I guess some adventures got injured and had to be carried a lot. But I guess Gaia disguising herself in so high level leather armor helped a well. Even then he didn't pay attention to the three children which was suspicious but he just kept sharpening and cleaning his blade without issue.

"This is yours." Cly said as he handed Gaia a key as she took it.

"You two get some rest and that goes you for you two as well." Said Cly as he looked at Viola and Angel as they seemed against the idea.

"Wait shouldn't I sleep with Viola and Angel and Gaia with you?" I asked him as Viola and Angel nodded since that was the normal sleeping accommodation while we traveled.

"No, Gaia will be sleeping with you, use it to catch up with each other. Plus spirits have a healing effect on their owners if they sleep near one another." He said as Gaia nodded.

"He is right and your body is in no condition to be left alone and it needs to heal." She said as I felt a sinking feeling but brushed it off as I nodded.

"The sooner I can walk on my own the better." I said as Gaia carried me up the stair and into our room. From what I could tell the rooms we got were the ones at the very end of the hall and were basically the undesirable ones. But as we reached them Gaia walked up to the door and unlocked it before stopping and turning to Cly.

"What say you about a late breakfast?" She asked as Cly stopped to think.

"Hmm well it would give Viola and Angel a chance to sleep longer and knowing them they need it. Plus I am sure Perseus needs all the healing he can get for tonight. Sure why not, a late breakfast it is." Said Cly as Angel and Viola seemed relieved and gave Gaia a look of praise as this was the first night in many they got to sleep all they wanted.

"Anyways. Night Perseus." Said Angel as Viola nodded as they entered the room as Gaia carried me into ours. As you would suspect from the corner room in a shabby inn like this it was simple and plain. Simple wooden furniture and a bed made out of what looked to be hay and monster pelts. But surprisingly as Gaia set me down on the bed I found it very comfy like an actual bed. I suspected these must have been decent monsters pelts.

"Surprisingly soft." Said Gaia as she patted the bed feeling the texture of the pelts.

"Well I guess anything beats rock floors any day." I said as she laughed lightly and nodded. As she did she slowly stood up and stretched her arms and back.

"Spirits get stiff shoulders?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Due to the blood rebirth my body is as real as any normal fleshly body. So aches and pains come with it. Though you aren't heavy carrying you for so many days gave me a stiff shoulder." She said rolling her left shoulder.

"Well when I am fully operational I promise I will give you a massage." I said flopping down on the bed as I put all my leather armor that Cly lent me in my inventory leaving me in a simple pair of linen boxer and a shirt.

"Well I am going to get some rest just come to bed whenever." I said as I pulled a large animal fur blanket over me as I faced the wall. It only took my body a minute to relax as I felt all my sore muscles try and feel better. Before I knew it my world was one of complete silence yet my mind was still awake. Just like when Gaia carried me when I was sleeping.

Not knowing what to do I simply went with the flow just like water and wonder but as it did I suddenly felt my body slowly grow hot. It wasn't painful but instead it was pleasurable like a warm bath. However soon the pleasure began to focus on one particular area as my body as I felt my crotch grow warmer. As it did I felt my body slowly wake up as confusion riddled my mind but as my eyes slowly opened I was met with the sight of a wall in front of me.

"W-What?" I asked as I tried to moved but I felt my body was slightly restrained and not by my sore muscles but by magic.

"Ah you're awake." Whispered a silky voice right in my ear. I could even feel the breath tickle my ear lobe as my body shivered. However before I could do anything I felt something wrap around my chest as I saw a familiar arm loop under my torso. At the same time I looked down to see a sleek arm that was currently buried in my pants.

"Gaia what are you doing?" I asked but at the same time I felt the hand in my pants slowly caress my growing bulge. Though something like this wouldn't normally stimulate me this much I hadn't masturbated in a couple weeks to almost a month's so as Gaia caressed my growing bulge I let out a groan.

"Payback." She said in a slutty voice as her soft hand slowly began to stroke my cock as I began to grow harder. I continued to groan as the magical bindings that Gaia put on me were working just fine. But as I tried to struggle Gaia kept stroking my cock and basically wrapped her body around me. I could feel her soft breasts pushing up against my back as the soft sensation warmed my back.

"That is get hard." She said as I she leaned forward and nibbled on my ear as her hand continued to gently stroke my cock as I was almost at full mast. At the same time I began to pant lightly as Gaia's body wrapped around me and teased me. Her free hand even found its way up my shirt and found one of my nipples as it was pinched. This sensation was beyond awkward but suddenly a moan escaped my lips as a pleasurable sensation also came from it.

"Seems like my magic is finally kicking in." Gaia said as she continued to caress my body in ways not even Annabeth did in my past life. I could only lay there as the said magic was making me feel enhanced pleasure like the succubus I fucked. But as my body went out of my own control I heard Gaia start to pant lightly as her body seemed to slowly move up against mine. Her breasts pushing up against me harder and a damp feeling began to grown on my leg that was stuck in-between hers.

"G-Gaia." I said as she dry humped me as she continued jack me off, I could feel me reaching my limit as my groans turned into a pant. I could feel myself about to cum my cock began to twitch but Gaia suddenly let go leaving me on edge and unable to cum. I could feel my dick twitch violently as it begged to cum as precum covered the tip. At the same time I could hear her sweet gaps for air as well as she leaned forward and planted kisses on the back of my neck.

"You don't get to cum yet, not after what you did." She said in a slightly angry voice as I now had regretting about what I did to her earlier. But before I could complain Gaia's hands retreated from my body and she pulled herself away. I kind of missed her bodies warm as she slowly pulled away but it wasn't gone long as suddenly by body was rolled and I was now on my back and before I could blink I was stripped or my underwear and my shirt was ripped apart.

I could only watch as Gaia appeared in my vision. However instead of her normal green dress she wore something else. She was wearing a see through green chiffon lingerie that was see through all the way up to breasts where the fabric grew slightly thicker hiding her perfect B cups. But with the teasing chiffon they're hiding her breasts she also wore a pair of lacy green panties that were tied at her sides.

I could only soak up the sight of her sleek and toned 5 foot 8 body as she slowly crawled over me and slowly pushed her soft brown hair with what looked light to be green highlights over her ear revealing her radiant green eyes. But before I could say anything she suddenly sat down on my thighs so with her own under her trapping my legs between them. Her eyes locked onto mine but then slowly went down my body until they found my pulsing cock as precum leaked down the head and shaft.

"You got bigger." She said as she slowly reached forward and put the tip of her finger against the bottom of my shaft and slowly ran up all 7 inches of it before putting the finger in her mouth and sucking on it. At the same time I could see something animistic flash in her eyes as she gently sucked on her finger before pulling it out with a light pop.

"Even your taste is better than before." She said as she shuddered as I saw a growing patch of wetness on her green panties as one of her hand slowly slid against her toned stomach and slid into her panties. However she quickly pulled her hand back out as it was glistening slightly as she looked up at me and reached her hand over.

"Suck it." She almost growled as I gulped and slowly opened my mouth as she stuck her glistening fingers in my mouth. Although my consciousness told me to not do it as it didn't want to be controlled by her but yet my body moved on its own as I sucked on her fingers. As I tasted her fingers I noticed a faint sweet taste but before I could thoroughly taste it she pulled away her fingers. However a second later I felt a warm sensation cover my dick as I looked down to see Gaia stroking it again.

"You want to cum?" She asked me in a slutty voice as I whimpered a little as her saliva covered hand stroked my cock. At the same time her free hand slowly went ran across her smooth stomach and slid down into her panties. She then bit her lip and gave a soft moan as her own hand moved in rhythm with the one stroking me. Her whole body even began to move as he teased herself and me at the same time.

"Gods." I said as I tried to move my hands but couldn't due to the magic as Gaia continued her teasing as her eyes seemed cloudy but still focused as she gently rubbed the head of my cock as precum spilled out of it and covered her hand in addition to my whole dick. Her long fingers finding all the right places as she gently teased the head then shaft. But before I knew it was about to cum again yet Gaia yet again pulled her hand away leaving me on edge as I whimpered a little.

"Gaia come on please." I begged as Gaia's slowly licked her precum covered hand, somehow even my precum was thick a white as it slid down her hand and dripped over her breasts.

"Not yet, you still have to be punished." She said as she pulled her hand she was masturbating with out of her panties and then with both her hands she put them on either side of my cock. But just then a green glow covered my dick and in the next second I felt something weird happen. I could only look down to see a strange green glowing tattoo appeared on my shaft and right above it.

 **Alert! Anti-ejaculation spell has been placed on you. You can cum but nothing will come out, you must come 20 times before seal is released. If limit is not reached spell will fade in 24 hours. Sensitivity has been increased 200%. Sexual stamina has increased 400%.**

"What?" I asked as Gaia smirked and slowly got off me and then snapped her fingers. The second she did I felt myself regain control to find I could somewhat move now my body now. I guess Gaia must have healed me some before trapping me.

"Now punishment begins." Said Gaia as I watched her slowly removed the straps of the chiffon as it slid off her silk like shoulders revealing her beautiful B cups and her hourglass shaped body. Her hair cascaded down her front and back like waves of water as I could only gulp as she slowly walked forward to me as her hips swung side to side.

She finally reached the bed and slowly knelt down so her face was facing my crotch as she slowly reached forwards and began to stroke me again. However her touch was now so much better and I moaned out as she smiled and continued to pump my length up and down. Precum continued to leak from the tip like a faucet as I somehow felt myself slowly building up to my peak slower than usual.

But as I watched Gaia jerk off all 7 inches of hard cock she suddenly slowly opened her mouth and as she did a glob of spit slowly slid off her tongue and landed on the tip of my dick as I felt the warmth spread across my dick. I only shuddered at the feeling as she looked up me as our eyes locked. As they did she slowly lowered her mouth onto the spit cover tip of my cock all while continuing eye contact.

As her silky lips wrapped around the head of my spit covered cock I only moan out in pleasure. Then she began to move up and down as slurping noises filled the air as her air tight blowjob sent shivers up my spine. I only watched as she continued to bob her head up and down and take 3 to 4 inches with each bob. Her tongue worked on the head and shaft as it slid into her wet throat time and time again.

Every time she came up a thick sheet of spit and precum remained on my shaft but then disappeared as she came back down. The slurping noises growing louder as she went deeper and deeper. Yet I could only watch as I felt the urge to cum only slowly progress as I cursed Gaia's spell. Just then Gaia rested her mouth on the tip of my cock and then took a deep breath and slowly slid her mouth down my cock as inch after inch disappeared beneath her silky lips.

Finally her mouth met my still smooth base as I could feel her throat move on its own as I moaned like a whore. She seemed happy at this reaction as hummed in delight as vibrations only made the pleasure I was feeling increase. It was so good in fact I felt stupid from it as Gaia moved her head side to side and then slowly came back up as my dick glistened with spit. Then Gaia slowly opened her mouth as a large amount of bubbly spit and precum landed on my cock like a thick lotion.

"Gods." I cursed again as Gaia giggled but then didn't wait a second as she deep throated me again with ease. Her happy expression remained on her face as she took all 7 inches again and again as I continued to moan until finally I was on the urge of cumming. But as I did I tried to place a hand on Gaia's head but instead she reached up and pinned my hands at my side as she began bobbing her head fast. Her throat continued to caress my cock as her silky lips held and air tight seal.

"Cumming!" I yelled as Gaia seemed to put effort in as she firmly planted her lips to the base of my cock and hummed even harder. It only took a second for my sensation for cumming to suddenly stop as I was left on the peak of my orgasm as I groaned and moaned like a whore.

 **1/20 times you came.**

Regardless of the alert I had felt like I was cheated out of another orgasm as it had felt like I came but it was blocked somehow. I could only lie there as Gaia let go of my hand and slowly pulled up her head as an almost white layer of spit and precum covered my cock and now ran down my balls and part of my abdomen. Gaia just slowly let the rest in her mouth rained down on my cock until her mouth was empty of spit.

"I think I came a little." Said Gaia as I slowly looked up so see Gaia with a pleasurable face as she was shivering as I watched small drips of liquid fall from her drenched panties. However as she shivered a few more times she looked at me and grinned.

"How was that?" She asked me.

"I hate you." I proclaimed still full of pleasure that I was currently hatting at the moment.

"Well then you will love this next part, instead of me fucking you, you are going to fuck me." She said as she slowly pulled at the thing strings holding the tiny green sheet of cloth to her drenched lower lips. With ease the strings slowly slid the not apart as the bow finally came undone as the the piece of fabric slowly fell off her.

As it did it revealed a hairless pussy that was slightly pink in complexation and looked beautiful in all aspects. I just stared at her as she slowly walked forward and then pulled me into a standing position as I shuddered as I was forced to stand in my current state. But as I did Gaia suddenly took my spot on the bed as I turned to see a sight that made me gulp.

Gaia had chosen to lay her head on the pillow and took up the whole bed and right now with her naked body and slightly heaving chest it looked ripe for the picking. But as I stared she looked over at me with a sexy as can be look.

"Come over here and fuck me." She said as I didn't hesitate to move over to her as she slowly raised her legs until her soaked lower lips were right in front of me. However Gaia suddenly moved her legs and wrapped them around me as my cock laid right on her stomach as she licked her lips and looked up at me.

"You are going to fuck me until you finally burst inside me, no breaks." She said as I shuddered at the thought. Sure sex was great but to be honest cumming 20 times without breaks…I think I would pass out before I came that many times in a night.

But I still looked down at Gaia as her eyes never left mine, I could only nod as I slowly pulled back and positioned myself at her entrance. The tip of my slowly spreading her vaginal lips with ease as they found her hole and slowly entered into it. My girth was almost 5.25 inches in circumference so it was above average so when I pushed into her I could feel her walls tighten around me.

I lost myself in that moment as an animalistic sound escaped my lips as I suddenly pushed into Gaia with all my might. I guess I was sort of surprised to her hymen wasn't there but as I pushed into her velvety walls I could feel her hug me perfectly. But as my cock pushed deeper into her I felt my tip hit the entrance of her womb and at the same time Gaia shuddered and let out a gasp. But I had lost all reason as I began to thrust into her each time my dick hit her womb entrance as Gaia moan in pleasure.

Gaia suddenly put her hand against my chest but I ignored her plea for me to slow down as I continued to slam into her as my saliva covered cock slid into her tight tunnel with ease. Slapping noises began to echo in the room as well as our animalistic moans, as I continued to thrust into Gaia her hands on my chest seemed slowly stop pushing back.

At the same time I looked down to see Gaia looking away from me and her breasts bouncing with each thrust. I just watched the rhythmic bounce of her breasts as my pleasure consumed mind seemed to work on its own. I then leaned down against her arms will and kissed her collarbone as I heard her hiss slightly as I continued to plant sloppy kisses on her exposed skin.

Each one earned a moan from her as I continued to wildly thrust into her each time her womb seemed to tremble as I thrust into her. But as I planted my sloppy kissed on her naked body I finally got to her breast. Slowly I took her perky pinky nipple into my mouth as I tasted her sweet skin. However Gaia only gasped as I took her nipple in my mouth and her other breast in my other hand.

"Percy d-don't." She said but as I looked up I saw Gaia hiding her face with her hands as I gave a slow lick to her nipple as I watched her shudder. I could see her lips pressed together hard as she tried to hide her moans but a small gasp escaped as she then bit her lip. I just slowly stopped thrusting as I reached up and grabbed her arms as she seemed to jolt a little.

"Let me see that beautiful face." I said as I slowly pulled back her hands as they gave little resistance as I saw Gaia's face. It was what I called a pure pleasure face. Her eyes were unfocused and her mouth was not panting loudly as she let her face go slack. I guess you could call this beautiful scene a fucked silly face.

I only leaned forward and kissed Gaia as I tasted her sweet silky lips, I remained motionless as we kissed as Gaia's arms slowly wrapped around my neck as my held me up. However our kiss soon turned sloppy as I began to move again as our gasps filled the kiss and soon moans began to fill the air once again. At this point I we were in our own world as we continued to fuck like wild animals.

Each thrust was met with a wet slapping sound that echoed in the room followed by a loud moan. I was growling as her velvety walls clung to my cock for dear life, each and every vein found a place inside her love tunnel as we stayed in missionary position for a bit until the urge to cum overtook me. As it did the tip of my penis pressed hard against Gaia's womb prepared to dump a huge load inside her.

Yet as my body came nothing came out again as it my body begged for release of the constantly building up sperm inside me. So I continued to thrust into Gaia as my body begged for release however before I knew it I felt a splash of hot liquid on my inner thigh as Gaia's whole body convulsed as she came. But I didn't stop in the least as I suddenly moved her legs so she was laying on her side with one leg on my shoulder as I thrust into her a deep as I could.

Her moans turned into screams of pleasure that filled my ears like wave of pleasure and before I knew it I was cumming again. My body felt weak but I continued on through the night eventually the orgasms began to build inside me as 2 turned into 6 and then that turned into 14 and that turned into 19. With only one left I gained some sanity back to myself as I slowly looked down to find an interesting sight.

Before me lay Gaia as she was currently lying face down in the bed as her whole body glistened in a fine sheet of sweat. Her back rose and fell with each breath but her body seemed to be limp as her hands lay palm up and her hair was everywhere on her back and on the bed. Her eyes were open but showed no sign of consciousness but instead pure pleasure as her mouth twitch and drool slowly fell out of it.

My dick looked beyond vicious as the veins on it pulsed as it remained firmly engorged in her still tremoring vaginal walls as her legs lay straight and mine were on the outside of hers. A thick web of vaginal juice covered my crotch area and my aching balls. Slowly I pulled out of her as her body continued to tremble lightly. I don't remember how many orgasm Gaia had but my guess was it was more that I had.

"Gaia?" I asked in my moment of clarity as Gaia didn't respond and remained in her pleasure coma. I didn't wait for a response as I slowly moved her body until she was sitting in my lap with my penis firmly planted within her snatch. Her juices continued to stream out of her as her body moved on its own. Her arms wrapped around me and her mouth found mine in a sloppy kiss as I slowly began to move.

Her pants were like an aphrodisiac as I continued to thrust inside her. Though my body was smaller than hers I still managed to pick her up with ease as my hands held onto her firm as I thrust into her from below. Eventually her head sunk and rested on my shoulder as I continued to for us. Our drenched bodies sliding with ease up against one another as each thrust brought a torrent of juices from her and a moan of pleasure.

At this point I couldn't tell if it was pain from not cumming or the pleasure of fucking Gaia that was keeping me going. However I didn't care as Gaia's arms and legs wrapped around me instinctively as only her drive for pleasure remained. Each thrust only made her arms tighten as I massaged her firm ass in my hands and tried to feel everything.

Each thrust brought me closer to release as I could feel my body reach the limit. But as I closed in on my limit and Gaia was reaching her probably 50th orgasm her arms tightened around me as did her legs as if not to let me escape. Just then I could feel the tip of my cock locked firmly against the entrance to her womb. However as I planned to cum I didn't began to slam her hips into mine harder as I bashed into her trembling womb.

But with one final thrust the tip of my dick slid past her final barrier and enter her small inner room as her back arched. Her head threw back in a silent scream as I felt her body convulse against mine in a mind blowing orgasm as her inner walls clenched at me for dear life. Her nails dragged across my skin drawing lines on my back as her mouth quivered in pleasure. Just then I felt a gush of warmth hit me as I looked down to see her peeing the sensation was so great.

But I paid it no mind as I leaned forward to cup a breast in my mouth and continued to thrust inside her. This only made her love drunk state worse as her moans were even slurred as she seemed to have not bodily function at this point. Her velvety walls no longer still as they contracted and seemed to be trying to squeeze cum from me. I just soaked in this sensation as Gaia seemed to have several orgasms at the same time.

Just then I felt my balls twitch as I was close to cumming due to Gaia's vagina going crazy. But I was not one to disappoint as I thrust in and out of her without remorse as my balls finally gave way and I reached my 20th orgasm. With that I felt the spell snap and a wave of pleasure so immense I nearly fainted right there hit me. Just then 20 orgasms worth of month old cum shot from me and right into Gaia's deepest parts.

Both of us could do nothing as my cum began to fill her delicate women like a firehose. Gaia shuddered at the sensation and brought me closer to her as did eye as we both embraced as hard as we could as pleasure overwhelmed us. I didn't know how long I came for but all I know is that there was so much of my cum that Gaia's womb seemed to inflate slightly and then the rest found what little space Gaia's love tunnel had left to spew out and cover the already cum drenched bed.

The cum was so thick it looked almost like yogurt as it glugged out of Gaia's vagina as both of us collapsed on the bed. Our breaths slowly synced as we cuddled up against one another and shared the afterglow of our long night together. I don't know how long it took but my dick slowly softened inside her and slid out as cum slowly dripped out of Gaia forming a pool around her. But both of us slowly fell asleep right then as we embraced one another and let the dreams guide us.

 **LINE BREAK: TWO DAYS LATER**

I had been two days since me and Gaia's night time adventure and thankfully neither Cly nor his kids noticed how awkward we were the day after. Gaia and I shared few words the day after, mostly that my punishment was over and no more using that spell on me. Also she told me that she could choose when to get pregnant so I didn't need to worry. Besides that we were to hide our relationship would be hid from Cly and the kids.

After that due to my body not yet being fully recovered Gaia carried me to level 53 where we rested for the night. During this time I could feel and Gaia growing closer than we had been at the Academy. She even returned to her carrying somewhat loving self in front of me and the others that I suspect was her normal self when she didn't have her guard up. Cly was surprised at first at her change but understood after Gaia told him she was just happy to have me functioning again and could return to her old self.

That leads us today where my body is fully recovered and right now it was monster hunting time with my new form. Currently we were on floor 50 so most monsters levels ranged from 500 to 520. But as I was getting ready for battle a familiar face walked over to me.

"Percy can we help you fight?" Angel asked as her/his eyes sparkled.

"No." Cly instantly said as Angel pouted.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"Because I said no." He said as Angel looked mad.

"Angel when Percy transforms his stats will grow immensely and if we get in the way there is a possibility we can get hurt." Viola said as Cly nodded as Angel huffed.

"Can we at least watch?" Angel asked as Cly nodded.

"Yes we can." Cly said.

"If you want I cast a flying spell on you." Said Gaia as Cly nodded.

"That would be appreciated." He said as Gaia snapped her fingers as a gust of wind began to flow through the area as it began to wrap around the three. Soon all three were levitating off the ground as the invisible wind held them up in the air.

"Go ahead and transform, but when you do monsters will notice and come in this direction." Gaia said as she began to float into the air with the other three as they flew some odd hundred feet in the air. I just paid them no attention as I slowly exhaled and started to focus on transforming into my demon form but as I did I felt something strange in my chest.

 **Alert! New ability discovered!**

 **Magic skill: Divine transformation lv-Max (100%)**

 **An ability that only the divine soul humans possess that allows them to transform into any being that they absorb the soul crystal of. Each transformation holds a stat bonus that is different depending on the form transformed into.**

 **Permanent transformation can only be used once a week.**

 **Permanent transformation can only last 24 hours at a time.**

 **Temporary transformations can only be used once every 3 days.**

 **Temporary transformations can only last 12 hours each time.**

 **All XP gained in transformation will be cut in half.**

 **Permanent Transformations: 1/9**

 **-Demon species: Oni God (Bloodline Enhanced)**

 **-Empty**

 **-Empty**

 **-Empty**

 **-Empty**

 **-Empty**

 **-Empty**

 **-Empty**

 **-Empty**

 **Cost: None**

I glanced at the skill and sighed at the XP having but I guess this form had to have some drawbacks. But I selected the first permanent transformation as I felt my body shudder and then begin to change. A swell of power entered me in a rush as I felt my body beginning to morph. There was no pain only a slight uncomfortable feeling as my body slowly began to shift and change as I grew from my 5 foot 5 to nearly 6 foot 10 and my extra arms slowly sprouted from my sides.

My skin turned blood colored and I felt a slit of my third eye slowly form on my forehead along with my horns that slowly grew to about 8 inches long. Even my armor disappeared and was replaced with a simple loincloth made of black fabric. The transformation only took a matter of seconds as I stood nearly 2 heads taller with another 8 inches added on from my horns. Even my mouth felt different as if felt my canine teeth felt longer as well.

 **(A/N: I added Health and Mana to the bonuses)**

 **Bonuses activated**

 **Health 64,500/64,500 (Bonus x 100) = 6,450,000/6,450,000**

 **Mana 129,000/129,000 (Bonus x 100) = 12,900,000/12,900,000**

 **STR-206(+129+29+32+19) =415 (Bonus x 10) = 4150**

 **END-60(+129+22+9) =216 (Bonus x 8) = 1728**

 **DEX-42(+129+22+28+17) =238 (Bonus x 4) = 952**

 **VIT-51(+129+39+18+7) =248 (Bonus x 9) = 2232**

 **INT-71(+129+12+9+15) =236 (Bonus x 2) = 472**

 **WIS-71(+129+22+8+5) =235 (Bonus x 4) = 940**

 **FAI-46(+129+12+19+7+7) =220 (Bonus x 3) = 660**

 **LUC-37(+129+17+5) =188 (Bonus x 4) = 752**

As I looked down at my impressive form I flexed both sets of arms as I felt a slight gust of wing blow off my as my power exploded forth. I could only grin at that immense strength that this form possessed. Just then I folded my second set of arms across my chest like Tens did as I found it surprisingly comfortable with my second set folded. I then reached up to my head and felt the horns on my head as they felt weird to the touch but I ignored that.

As I tried to figure out my body I discovered I couldn't simply open my third eye without activating my ability **[Divine eye]**. So I ignored that for the time being as I moved my arms trying to get used to them. But somehow I had no problems with my body as I ran simple tests with my arms and body. Just as I was about to feel up my teeth I heard roar of monsters about 400 feet away as I turned to see a few unicorns shrouded in flames running my way.

"First opponent." I said with a grin as I smashed my fists together. Unfortunately I didn't possess a weapon big enough for this form so I was stuck with my bare hands. But as the fire unicorn rushed me I used **[Analyze]** yet I still only got questions marks. I guess its level was still too high for me to use it on.

However with my crowd watching I didn't want to wait around as I launched myself forward towards the monster with a grin plastered across my face. With a boom the ground below my feet crack in a 10 foot diameter as I shot at the unicorn with a much faster speed than I predicted. Though it surprised me my body seemed to know what it was doing as I quickly decreased the distance between me and the monster.

The monster seemed surprised but not faze as its horn began to glow and it gave a powerful neigh as its speed increased and shot towards me. I clenched my right fist and reared back my arm in a simple punch as I felt the need to test my power. In a second we met one another as I punched forward as a blast of flame shot from the unicorn's horn. My fist then shot out to meet the horns attack.

Next I saw the flames be blown away from the first wind pressure and clash with the head of the unicorn. My first barely missed the horn as it smashed into the skull in a resounding boom as I watched a ripple spread across the unicorn. My punch completely stopped the monsters momentum and pushed down its head as the best tripped and began to flip from the sudden stop.

 **14 million damage dealt to fire unicorn**

In one long second I watched the unicorn flip over me and crash into the rocky ground behind me. After a few rolls the unicorn slowly stopped rolling but then began to get back up as it swayed lightly from side to side and shook its head as it turned to me and gave and angry snort. It then clapped its hooves against eh rocky ground before charging me again.

But it never managed to build up any speed as I shot towards the monster and punched it again as hard. This time I saw its eye burst from the impact of the punch and its skin tear as I punched it right down into the ground. With a boom the unicorn smashed into the ground creating a 5 foot crater. I only stared down at the twitching unicorn as blood slowly poured from its head.

 **10 million damage dealt to fire unicorn**

Unfortunately I didn't know its max health so I just slowly raised my foot and stomped down as hard as I could on its neck. With a resounding snap from the unicorn's neck the monster's neck bent at an odd angle as its whole body shook before going still. At the same time the ground shook from my stomp as I watched the unicorn slowly begin to dissolve. I only sighed as I had not chance to fully test out my strength now.

'Be careful Percy fire unicorns travel in packs.' I heard Gaia say in my head and just in time the ground began to shake as more monster cries filled the air as I grinned. I wonder if **[Fist of Flowing Water Crushing Rock]** would in this form? But before I tested that out I glanced at the dead unicorn beneath me as it still slowly dissolved.

With a wave of my hand the body shuddered as the blood from its body slowly began to fly into the air. As I did this the dissolved speed increased before nothing of the monsters body was left other than some drop items on the ground I didn't pay attention to. Gaia said she would be in charge of picking up items for me so right now I focused on the 5 foot blood spear hovering by my side.

 **-500 MP**

I held then grabbed the blood spear and then turned to the pack of nearly 50 fire unicorns charging my way. I just slowly exhaled as my second set of arms slowly unfolded themselves as my second hand also grabbed the spear as I took aim. With a single step both of my arms bulged as veins appeared on the skin as I threw the spear with all my might.

With a boom the spear instantly broke the sound barrier and whistled through the air at a great speed right at the fire unicorns. In an instant the spear had reached and unsuspecting unicorn as it was hit by the spear. I could only watch as the spear hit it dead center in the chest and ripped apart the unicorn. I was in awe as the spear nearly blew apart the unicorn as half its body was thrown into the air like a rag doll as blood and guts flew everywhere.

 **500 mana x 472 intelligence x 940 wisdom = 221,840,000 damage!**

But it wasn't done there as the spear seemed untouched as it ripped right through the monsters like a piece of paper and continued towards the unicorn behind it. The monster didn't have time to dodge as the spear hit its foreleg and ripped right through it with just as little as resistance as the first monster. However this time the spear only ripped off its front foreleg and part of its back one.

This sent it toppling forward in a bloody heap of twitching muscle as the spear continued forward with tremendous force. The third unicorn in the way was ready this time as it met the tip of the spear with the tip of its horn. A magical barrier made of flame exploded forth from the horn as the spiraling blood spear bore into the barrier like a drill. A high pitch whine sounded from the impact point as it slowly pushed the unicorn backwards.

But the barrier only held for about 5 seconds before it shattered into nothing and the spear broke through. In an instant the spear was already halfway through the unicorn as the monster began to fold inwards from the head down. In the next instant the spear was already free off the monster and flying off into the distance where it flew off to who knows where.

However the last monster it had hit had completely folded inside out leaving nothing but a pile of blood, guts, and broken bones. At this point I could only let out a whistle in awe as I looked down at my four hands and clenched them as the horde of unicorns had stopped entirely as they stared at their three massacred brethren. But I didn't give them time to think as I charged forward like a lion on the hunt.

The first unicorn I met didn't see it coming as I reached up with lighting speed and grabbed its 3 foot long horn. The other three hands all shot insides the monsters mouth and began to crank its mouth open. I didn't even need to rely on a skill before I tore the top of the unicorn's head off its body as I extruded and hundred percent of my strength. Blood was like a fountain as it rained over me but I didn't care as I broke the horn off the separated upper head and then began to use it as a weapon.

Though the horn was only a makeshift weapon it still held a deadly sharpness to it as I jabbed it into the nearest unicorn's eye. I could only scream out in pain as the other unicorns seemed to snap out of their trance and looked to find me mid jab. The jab smashed into the horn buried in the unicorn's eye making it go hilt deep and then rupturing out the other end of its skull. Blood continued to cover the area around me.

But I didn't wait to summon a 7 foot blood spear from the two dying monsters around me and behind to use it as a spear as I stabbed it into the nearest fire unicorn. But by this time the others were onto me as they all began to attack me. Some pulling back for a charge attack and others staying close to keep me pinned down. However the one I attacked was still to slowly as the spear found the spine of the one in front of me as it shuddered and collapsed.

But as I pulled out my spear it had increased to 8 feet long. No longer regarding the blood staining the floor around me I swung the spear and deflected a blast of fire from one of them. Though I was a complete amateur with using a spear like this I still had a sharp object so it was enough for me. But as I stabbed at the monsters surrounding me and spilled their blood I heard a thundering sound as I turned to see a charge attack of 10 fire unicorns the others around me backed up just in time.

All of these unicorns were perfectly space so if I threw my spear I couldn't hit more than one in an attempt. All their horns glowing deep red as shrouds of fire covered them creating a wave of pure fire as it rushed at me. But as I looked down at the now 5 corpses underneath me I got an idea as I knelt down and jumped backwards. This rush attack was nearly 200 mph so it was right upon me as I was midair. The 10 fire unicorns in their fire wave were right over their dead brethren when I decided to activate my place.

My second pair of arms moved and in one swift movement crossed one another making and X. In that instant all the dead bodies below the charge exploded forth with nearly 25 one foot long blood spears. The unicorns were not prepared as each one was met with a quick but gruesome death as 25 spears made of blood shot right multiple unicorn as they performed their X pattern and then flew off into the distance.

Each fire unicorn collapsing after a few more steps as all 10 not looked like Swiss cheese as they laid their bodies began to dissolve just as blood began to pool around them. I grinned at the massacre before me but the victory was not long lived as I heard something rushing me before I turned to suddenly see a stray unicorn with its horn inches from me. The horn was red hot as the air sizzled in contact with it as I thrust out one of my hands.

 **Health**

 **6,025,000/6,450,000**

The sound of sizzling flesh entered my ears and the smell of burnt meat did as well as the red hot horn easily penetrated my palm and created a 3 inch hole as my hand reached the base of the horn. But due to my overwhelming strength the charge of the unicorn was cut short as my feet planted themselves in the ground. I could only look at the still red hot horn as it hovered inches from my face as I glared at the beast.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life." I said as I opened my mouth and then took a large bite of the still hot horn. Even though the horn was probably hot enough to melt metal it felt nothing but lukewarm in my mouth as I quickly swallowed that piece. Not even my lips were burnt as I opened my mouth again and took an even larger bite.

While this happened the other unicorns stopped charging at me and formed a circle around me but as they did all three of my good arms latched to the fire unicorns head and neck as it screamed out in pain. Its hooves kicking at the ground and it hind end going crazy yet its struggle led to nothing as I continued to consume the horn in 4 bites. But I wasn't done as I opened my mouth as wide as I could and bit right into the struggling unicorn's skull.

As my teeth sunk into the skull with ease the unicorn gave one last cry before going completely limp as I had bit its head open and eaten a large chunk of its brain. I then swiftly put the corpse in my inventory which thanks to a new feature being level 100 and above could now store full corpses and only take up one slot. No longer dividing up the corpse like it did with the drake still I licked my lips as the horn left a vanilla like flavor in my mouth.

"Who's next?" I asked as I didn't even pay attention to the rapidly healing wound on my hand as I charged the nearest unicorn. But before I could reach the frightened monster I heard a whizzing sound as I quickly jumped back as a javelin suddenly pierced the ground in front of me. I slowly turned my head to see what looked like to be a warrior made stone covered in iron armor.

However this monster hadn't walked over, no this monsters had looked like he was ripping space apart as a slit in the world itself slowly let the monster be birth from it. But as I stared I suddenly heard cracking noises as I turned to look at the area around me to see the same scene with the world happening all around me. Each coming from a slit that had formed in the fabric of this world.

Some coming from the ground, some coming from the open air, and even flying monsters up in the sky. I could see flame unicorns, rock soldiers, kobolds, some golems, two headed birds, and a multiple of other monsters that came out of the cracks not in the dozens but hundreds if not a thousand or two. I was in shock for the most part until I heard a slightly concerned voice in my head.

'Percy be careful, this is what you call a monster party.' Gaia said to me.

'Monster party?' I asked remembering the term used to explain very large groups of monsters that had formed a party like system which proved to be very difficult to deal with. However these only spawned when groups of 500 adventures appeared on the same floors.

'Yes a large adventuring group must have just entered the floor and you just happened to be in the spot the monster party would form. I know you are powerful but this might be too much.' Said Gaia as I looked at the monsters quickly forming ranks around me as a grin of madness slowly grew on my face.

'I will see about that.' I thought back as the grin widened on my face as I stared down the thousand plus monsters. Each of them staring at me like their pray as I slowly raised my hand as the blood of the fire unicorns that was on the ground slowly began to form a spear in my hand. I could only made 3 more for the next 27 mins so I had to make them count. So I decided to go big.

In my hand blood slowly formed a nearly 25 foot long spear as you could see the defined spiral markings on it. At its thickest the spear was nearly 2 feet thick but the tip remained sharp as ever. I could only grin as I reached out to the spear as my hand as the whole spear shuddered. Thanks to my abilities with water magic, blood could be just as easily as water in this current form. So as I used 0 mana to collect the blood I began to slowly shaped the mass of blood with my **[water manipulation]**.

In seconds the massive 25 foot spear split into four 5 foot long segments as they all began morph into giant swords that were all nearly 1 and ½ foot wide and 2 inches thick. Each one dark read like my skin as they floated around me until I reached up with each hand and gripped the hilt one each one. Just as I did the blood all shuddered and froze in the shape they were in perfectly.

As I gripped my 4 huge ass swords, one in each hand, I slowly felt my body calm down and my muscles tense up. The sounds of the army around me began to fade as I began to focus on using the four arms without hindering one another in my sword play styles. As I did I felt an unending wave of power flow over me as I slowly opened my eyes and focused on the horde in front of me.

"You die first." I said as I looked right at a unsuspecting golem as I charged at it with the speed of lighting.

 **CHAPTER OVER REVIEW TIME:**

 **I will continue some of the fight next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed the lemon, I don't know why but I don't feel it is up to par with my old ones. Maybe it is just me or what not but please do leave a review and I hope you all have a nice thanksgiving!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and finally pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

In my hand blood slowly formed a nearly 25 foot long spear as you could see the defined spiral markings on it. At its thickest the spear was nearly 2 feet thick but the tip remained sharp as ever. I could only grin as I reached out to the spear as my hand as the whole spear shuddered. Thanks to my abilities with water magic, blood could be just as easily as water in this current form. So as I used 0 mana to collect the blood I began to slowly shaped the mass of blood with my [water manipulation].

In seconds the massive 25 foot spear split into four 5 foot long segments as they all began morph into giant swords that were all nearly 1 and ½ foot wide and 2 inches thick. Each one dark read like my skin as they floated around me until I reached up with each hand and gripped the hilt one each one. Just as I did the blood all shuddered and froze in the shape they were in perfectly.

As I gripped my 4 huge ass swords, one in each hand, I slowly felt my body calm down and my muscles tense up. The sounds of the army around me began to fade as I began to focus on using the four arms without hindering one another in my sword play styles. As I did I felt an unending wave of power flow over me as I slowly opened my eyes and focused on the horde in front of me.

"You die first." I said as I looked right at an unsuspecting golem as I charged at it with the speed of lighting.

 **NOW:**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

The golem was at a loss as two 5 foot long swords made of pure blood slashed into its legs like a knife to warm butter. The two swords bisecting the 30 foot golem's leg into three pieces as it began to topple over. However it managed to catch itself as one of its arms slammed into the ground giving it a tripod stance. However in the middle of catching itself an unsuspecting goblin knight got crushed.

However and instant later two more swords bisected its arm that held it up into another three pieces. With a large groan the golem slowly began to fall onto its stomach but the swords were coming back as all four sword were stabbed into the golem's stomach. Not a second later all the swords twisted sending hundreds of cracks through the golem's body until the whole body shattered like a simple rock.

This left a nearly 7 foot tall red demon with 8 inch horns standing in the falling chunks of rock. With that the first enemy was reduced to a pile of drop items that shimmered and began to float up into the air where 4 people were silently flying in place. The drop items flew into a ball of drop items that was silently floating by the eldest women there.

These items were simply several of maybe two to three hundred as they all made a small rotating ball of money. However the four didn't seem to pay attention to the ever growing ball of drop items that were magically liberated from the battlefield below. No their focus was on the blood demon who was currently ripping a fire bear in half as blood covered him in a torrent. Some cracks in the ice blades magically sealing themselves as the blood from the bear regenerated them.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Yelled Percy of the demon as he ribbed through monsters like a storm. Though the monsters were giving up a fight but the attacks that landed on Percy were negligible as he would eat a random part from a random monster and heal himself. He would then kill the monster and then the body would be put in his inventory for later consumption.

Blood and gore rained down around him as he sliced and hacked his way through monsters. Unbenounced to him a hidden question had activated the instant he started attacking the horde.

 **Alert! Hidden quest found!**

 **Quest name: Kill the monster party!**

 **Tasks:**

 **\- Kill all 2500 monsters from monster party**

 **Progress: (0037/2500)**

 **\- Kill all monsters in 3 hours**

 **Time left: 2 hours 55 mins**

 **Bonus task:**

 **\- Don't let health drop below 50%**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 Skill points**

 **15 Bonus points**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?  
?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **Dungeon teleportation stone**

 **Failure:**

 **Failure to complete task within time limit has no repercussions other than losing rewards.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Since quest is hidden and has no repercussions it is automatically accepted.**

This message was ignored by Percy as he continued on his path of slaughter as he sliced a kobold in half with ease. The spear the monster was carrying spun in the air like a fan but with one simple movement Percy leaped up and kicked the base of the spear as it exploded out with speed. The spear shot towards a rock soldier as the spear struck its chest like a cannon shot. Due to the rock soldier being made of rock the spear only penetrated about a foot in its chest.

However it was the force behind it that sent cracks shuddering through its body as it crumbled like the golem before. This only took a breath as Percy blocked a strike from a two headed bird as it flew down at him. Its talons gripping at the massive blood blades as it tried to wrench them from his grip. The bird seemed to be immensely stronger than most of the others as Percy's arms bulge as he poured his strength through them.

"Bad birdy!" He yelled as his forced all this strength through his arms with a roar. In an instant the blades cut through the bird's talons and into its chest cavity. Ball four blades smashed into the ground causing the ground break as the four blades seemed to crack. However due to the amount of blood on the ground the cracks quickly disappeared as Percy pulled them out of the ground and charged forward.

Overwhelming numbers was something Percy was used to as he fought his battles, like…a demon…he tore monsters apart. His sword play working together with his immense strength that tore through rock and iron like putty. Severed limbs fell to the ground like rain, blood formed and ocean, entrails formed mountains. All of this was new to Percy in one way or another yet he continued forward without batting an eye.

Suddenly around him 8 different colored lights flew from him and formed a large ring floating behind him. The ring began to spin quickly as the colors seemed to blend together to form a solid color right but not enough that the colors all mixed. From this ring suddenly a 4 foot long magical ice arrow shot from it and hit a fire unicorn.

Though the magic arrow seemed to leave no residual damage it was still enough to stop the charge of the unicorn. But then came the storm of arrows, like rainfall magic arrows made of 8 elements began to fly through the sky like rockets. One element arrow was a negligible, two was as well, four was a simple task, 8 was like an itch, 16 was bothersome, 32 was annoying, 64 was worrisome, 128 was trouble, 256 was deadly, and 512 was death itself.

Each magic arrow cost only 25 mana and with Percy's massive stock of mana he almost regained it as fast as it was spent. So the element arrow rained down upon the monsters as they cried out in pain as their bodies were bombarded by hundreds if not thousands. Sometimes all eight arrows would mix together to form a power bolt as Percy called it and slammed into an unsuspecting monster. This, if aimed correctly, could blow open their head like a watermelon to a sledgehammer.

With his ring of death shooting nearly 600 element arrows a minute Percy was like a storm of death as his back held his long range and his front held his close range. Somehow Percy even managed to aim each arrow before shooting as his mind worked perfectly. Nothing stood in his way as he cut his way through another fire unicorn and stabbed a kobold through the face when suddenly he felt a sense of crisis.

Trusting his senses he jumped back as a large explosion erupted right where he had just been standing. He slowly slid back to a stop as all his attacks stop, even the monsters slowly began to back up and form a large ring around Percy as he looked around to see what was causing such a commotion.

"Be careful the leader of the monster party came!" Gaia called out as Percy nodded quickly and focused on the spot of the rising dust. However slowly from the dust emerged a…4 foot high figure. Riding on what looked to be a very angry looking golem that was made to resemble a bear. On the steeds head was a small bristle of flame that was imitating fur the best it could, other than that it looked just like a bear but made of rock. The figure on top looked just like and kobold but instead of simple brown fur this thing was a lot different.

His fur was not brown but was instead pure white and he looked just like any other kobold but one of his ears on top of his head was missing a chunk from it. Also he had an eyepatch that covered his left eye. On his body was much fancier and thicker armor than any of the other kobolds had on as it. This armor looked like it could actually block a strike from any sword. Yet besides his thick armor plating in his hand he held a nearly 9 foot spear.

The spear was easily double his height but the spear looked magnificent to say the least. It was elegantly designed with gold trim and magic stones, the spear head alone made up nearly 2 feet of the spear as it gleamed in the light. No matter how you looked at it this monster was definitely the boss of this monster party as Percy just stared at it. Just then he used **[Analysis]** and found that he could get the most basic data on the monster, yet no stats.

 **Kobold King King of the horde**

 **Age: ? Race: Kobold**

 **HP 856,000,000/856,000,000**

 **MP 1,000,000/1,000,000**

 **Lv-856**

"Level 856, sounds like you're going to make a great meal." Percy said as he licked his lips. At the same time the Kobold King readied his massive spear as he pointed it at Percy. The tip of the spear glowing white hot as steam ran off of it. The golem bear pawed at the ground as the ground cracked under its strength. Percy slowly exhaled as his two bottom arms slowly bent backwards and then crossed behind his back.

Though seemingly impossible these two arms didn't have shoulder blades and had reversible joints so you could say they could function just like any arms forwards and backwards. So when the two arms crossed behind his back the two blood swords were positioned tip down almost creating a cloak of frozen blood. His other arms both readied their sword as the monster party boss began to charge.

Percy moved like water down a windy creek as his two forward swords struck like a crashing waterfall. As the bear charged Percy's right sword stabbed right at its head while the other deflected the white hot spear. But as the right sword stabbed forwards the bear opened its maw and a spiral of flame crashed towards Percy. He just narrowed his eyes as suddenly all the blood began to melt on the sword.

But without hesitation the 5 foot sword surged as it shrunk in width and thickness as the tip exploded out like a bullet as it elongated. It was like a spear as the tip found the golem bears mouth and pierced right through and into its head. But the torrent of flames still held strong as the sword finally burn away. But Percy wasn't done as his bottom right arm moved like lightning as his second sword made a large sideways chopping motion as his first hand latched onto the bear's muzzle.

In a second the head of the bear was off its body and Percy's left hand sword was finally pushed away as the massive spear melted through the blood sword like a knife through warm butter. With that Percy's bottom arms which wielded his last swords both came up to deflect the blow as the kobolds valiant steed final passed them. Actually this transaction only took less than a second as both passed one another.

But as the transaction ended Percy looked at his two remaining swords to see a 5 inch hole pierced through both of the crossed blades. Then he looked down to see a small stream of blood from an inch deep cauterized wound on his chest. Percy didn't even give the wound a second looked as both his swords slowly crumbled away as the blood could no longer hold its form. As they did Percy also raised the head of the golem which was still in charred hand up to his face.

Due to the fire breath from the bear his hand had sustained major burns but still functioned properly as he raised up the head of the bear and started to eat it. Slowly the burns on his flesh began to heal until they were completely gone as Percy polished off the stone head. He then turned to the kobold which was still sitting on a functioning body of the golem.

"Well you're stronger than I thought." Percy said as the crumbled pieces of blood on the ground began to levitate and dissolve into mist and covered Percy. As this happened any blemishes and wounds quickly healed as all the blood mist was absorbed into him as he healed himself. Still the boss monster sat on his steed and stared at Percy as he began to walk forward.

'Percy do you need help?' Asked Gaia in his head.

'No I am fine.' He mentally sent back as the boss in front of him looked ready to charge again. However Percy slowly moved his body as he seemed to take a fighting stance. Both his right hands however didn't make fists instead they remained open as their palms faced the ground. Both his left arms seemed to hug his stomach as both the palms also faced the ground.

"Come on don't keep me waiting." Said Percy as the monster boss seemed to understand as the headless golem bear rushed him. The white hot spear tip pointed right at his head as well, with that the monster boss was upon him as the bear still retained all its previous speed. Unlike last time Percy didn't move an inch as the monster rushed him.

In a split second the bear was 5 feet in front of him and the spear only 1 foot, this is when Percy began to move. Like water itself his body began to flow as he took one step forward, both his left arms seemed to find the shaft of the spear and redirect its direction by a mere inch as it seemed to leave cook his skin it got so close. But this was only the beginning as he took another step as both his right arms moved.

At the same time his bottom hand rotated up so both his hands met palm to palm and then their fingers intertwined to create one large fist. He then reared both his arms back and then punched the bear right where its head should have been. As the dual fist struck the golem and silent explosion ripped out in a wave. Though no cracks formed in the ground and there was no flashy explosion a silent ripple of air could be seen.

However at the same time the monster king was launched off the golem like a rocket as he flew through the air like a rag doll. But the monster king was able to land on his feet as his spear dug into the ground and drug a long trench in the ground. But as he looked up he was met with the sight of Percy slowly pulling back his fist as and exhaling a long breath that seemed to steam in the air.

"Drop of water crushing rock." Percy said as the bears body began to shake uncontrollably as it began to fall apart as cracks began to spread on its surface. Then like it had just been vaporized it slowly began to turn into dust. But none of it escaped as Percy opened his inventory as it consumed the body of the bear. Like a dust tornado the body of the bear disappeared into an inch wide black hole which lead to Percy inventory.

In a matter of seconds the bear disappeared from existence as all the dust that it had been transformed into was now in Percy's bag. Percy then slowly turned to the monster king as the two began to face off with one another. Percy simply took another stand much like the one before as he began to rush towards the monster king.

In a second he was upon him as both his hands formed the double fist one more and punched right towards the monster king. But the monster king was just as swift as his spear spun and the blunt end smashed into the spear. But the reaction the monster king was looking for never came as his double fist smashed right past his strike. The monster king was quick as he realized his strike was going to have no effect as jumped back.

Percy's fist then met the ground as the same effect as the golem happened as there was a soundless explosion. The ground just tremored as cracks slowly spread out from the impact zone as the effect seemed slow. Then the battle began as the monster king struck at Percy with his profound spear techniques that seemed to be legendary and very close to Ancient level.

But with no weapons aiding him Percy only relied on his firsts as he used his martial arts to the fullest. Blows were exchanged and each of the spear blows Percy deflected but somehow as the battle drew on Percy couldn't manage to land an effective blow. Every time he tried the spear would move in a very fluid manner and block it and even deflect it. But every time the monster king tried to strike Percy it was the same effect, he would deflect the blow or move in time.

Still as the battle continued the tiny kobold began to grow stronger and even his body grew as his muscles began to grow. Soon a minute turned into five minutes and then that turned into ten minutes. At this time Percy's strength was not making up for the gap anymore and every time he blocked a strike he could feel a massive weight behind it. Then the monster king, who now stood nearly 9 feet tall, got off a good blow as the blunt end of the spear moved past Percy's defenses.

Though it wasn't like he let it go through the speed of the strike exceeded his reaction time, which is how fast it was. The blow then hit his chest like a mountain as all the air in his lungs was pushed out. Percy wheezed in pain as her body was flung back yet his feet never left the ground as he slid nearly 50 feet. He then collapsed on the ground as he felt his ribs crack in pain. Though none were broken it sure felt like a few were.

He only had a second to look up from his kneeling position as he saw the now much larger kobold king rushing towards him. He only gritted his teeth and stood up and all four hands had all their fingers pointed outward like knives. In the next second they met in a clash as the monster king stabbed right at him but Percy took a risk and decided to not dodge. Instead he only moved slightly as the white hot spear hit him.

Due to the heat the spear's tip slid through his red flesh like a knife through butter, the spear slid right under his rib cage and right through the area his liver was. The stench of burnt blood and flesh entered his nostrils as his liver was reduced to ash and the spear ripped through him. But Percy only winced in pain as he held back a scream. In the next second both his right arms gripped onto the spear and used **[Rend]** to keep it in place as his hands turned into vice grips.

Then his two left hands thrust forward like lighting and stabbed into the thick muscle of the kobold. Both hands were like swords as they pierced into his flesh like a hot knife in butter. Both hands sunk all the way up to the middle of his forearms as blood gushed out from the wound. The kobold let out a roar in pain as the air quaked and Percy's ears rung.

Percy then pushed his arms deeper as the kobold king reared his free arm back to punch Percy. Yet his punch stopped as his body seemed to shake and he coughed up blood. But then he reared back again and finally let out a punch on Percy. The force of the punch was massive as it slammed into his chest and it almost seemed to cave in. Yet it resisted the strike but his body was launched away.

His right hands letting go of the spear as the spear itself took the rough way out as it tore through the flesh that was left on his right side. Percy flew through the air as a trail of blood flew with him and scattered on the ground. He tumbled for a few hundred feet before he finally stopped as he laid on his side. Slowly Percy stood up as blood gushed from his now torn open side, what was left of his kidney slowly sagged in the gaping hole along with other organs.

Gaia who was flying above the scene went rigid as her hands began to turn into fists and she began to slowly float down.

"Wait." Said a voice as she turned her head to see Cly watching the scene before them with two somewhat terrified children.

"Wait for what?" She asked in a dead tone as if threatening him.

"Look at his face." He said as she turned to see Percy's face. She suddenly showed a surprised face as instead of a face of pain he had a grin plastered on his face. She recognized that face anywhere. That was the face that he wore to any challenge, which was the face that said he knew he was going to win.

"He seems to believe in himself enough to put on a face like that so let's give him some more time. If things get dangerous then you can intervene, if you intervened each time a deadly situation came into play he would never advance." He said as Gaia found herself at a loss of words.

"Fine but the next heavy attack he gets I am intervening." She said as he nodded. Gaia could only watch as the love of her life slowly stood up as one hand gripped at the hole in with a vicious tear. But as she did she saw his two other hands revealing what looked to be organs. She then realized in one hand he held what looked to be a chunk of a lung and in the other was a 10 foot section of small intestine.

"That hurts." Percy said as he raised the organs up to his mouth and began to devour them. In a matter of second he devoured the section of the lung and was halfway through the small intestine. His mouth was covered in blood as he finished off the intestine not even chewing as his skill made it disappeared as soon as he took a bite.

"That was surprisingly good." Said Percy said as he felt his side being to grow hot as he looked down to see his body begin to mend itself together. It looked like something was weaving together as his flesh began to grown together as you could see his liver regenerate at a startling speed.

But the regeneration stopped short as only about a third had regenerated. But the bleeding did stop as Percy turned towards the Kobold king who was coughing up large amounts of blood. Yet as two large holes in his body bled he didn't seemed phased by them as he wiped his mouth and turned towards Percy. His body even seemed to physically grown in power as the wounds in his chest closed up and he grew another foot. With his blood covered spear in hand as he leveled it with Percy ready to fight again.

"I am going to lose if this keeps up, he only seems to get stronger when I damage him. That ability I would like to get from him, focus Percy. What can I do?" Percy asked himself as he stood there silently as he stared at the kobold as he seemed to be waiting for Percy to strike. The monster horde still keeping eyes on him as he narrowed his and slowly exhaled.

"Looks like I have to give it a shot **[True Soul Manifestation]**!" Percy yelled as his mana began to gather but as it did the flow suddenly stopped.

 **Alert! Insufficient mana used to activate skill!**

"What?" Percy asked in pure confusion as he tried to use even more than the initial mana cost was. Again his mana began to flow inside him like a river and even caused mana in the environment to stir as it flew in through is mark. Yet again it suddenly stopped.

 **Alert! Insufficient mana used to activate skill!**

"Okay what's wrong?" Percy asked as he pulled up the skill.

 **Mana skill: (Rank 1) (level 1) True Soul Manifestation lv-1 (0%)**

 **Bring your soul into this world in its one and only true form and let the eyes of this world gaze upon it. With this skill anything is possible as your soul is brought into the fray of life. Be it a blade of grass so sharp metal cannot stand before it or a gentle wind that can increase the fertility of the land! No matter the soul there will always be a purpose! What will yours be?**

 **Stats cannot be listed until soul is brought into this world for every soul is different. An initial mana cost must be given before any stats and abilities are processed. After initial summoning of soul is complete a new mana cost will be listed and stats will be given.**

 **Initial mana cost: 1,000,000 (one time cost) (might go up)**

 **Due to your true soul being so powerful initial mana cost has increased and may increase again.**

Percy only read slightly astonished as he somewhat smiled but then looked at the kobold king who stood his ground ready for any attack.

"Alright I will give it all I got." Percy said as he sucked in a large breath as he let out a roar as his mana now began to flow so vigorously it was like a storm as the air began to quake. The mana in the air even began to shake as the air vibrated as Percy let all 12,900,000 points of his mana flow into activating the spell. **(A/N: dragon ball anyone? Sorry had to.)**

Gaia looked in astonishment as Percy's mana gathered as she could physically see a glow begin to gather above and around him. Percy's mana drained from him quickly but he didn't care as his last resort for any sort of weapon was being to activate. As his mana flew out of him he looked into the air to see globs of pure mana form above him. As he could see there was 10 large ones in total.

But with one final push he felt nearly half of his mana waste away into the balls above him yet it wasn't enough as he gritted his teeth and pushed more out. Using so much mana at once was beyond tiring but Percy pushed on as the kobold king's eyes seemed to flash with intelligence. He slowly began to move towards Percy but he was too late.

Finally Percy felt something click as he couldn't push anymore man into the skill as the air around him suddenly swelled with energy greater than he put in it. A tempest formed around him as the ground shook and all the monsters around him shook in fear as what little instinct they had said whatever was happening was deadly to all life. The tempest grew even more as the globs of pure white mana began to shape themselves.

Unbeknownst to everyone present, even Gaia and Cly, multiple pairs of eyes turned their direction as they to felt the energy waves coming off this skill. It gave off an energy that was invisible to all but these beings could feel it as they turned their attention from around the world to witness this puny mortal.

Even the great Tens sensed it as he stopped eating grapes in his dignified throne room. Around him were walls made of pure gold and art that depicted great demons. Yet from his one armed couch he turned his invisible gaze towards the small human that he gave his blood bestowment. He could feel the other deities also watching the scene before them as this simple mortal gave off a feeling that was not one he should possess.

"How is this possible?" He silently asked himself as he stared at the copy of himself with little variations on the face as above the said mortal began to shape. Yet the energy only continued to grow as its form slowly began to get color to itself.

"How is what possible?" Asked a silk like voice as Tens turned to see a tiny women sitting on the arm of the couch. Her side was only that of a normal mortal but her looks were killer to say the least. Ruby red lips and a face that would make any women jealous, she had black long hair that seemed it would drag on the ground it was so long. Her proportions perfect and the only thing covering her was a body was a purple kimono which was loose at the shoulders.

This made one slip down on one side revealing part of her breast but no nipple. Yet there were other features that would leave one to second guess themselves at this beauty. On her back were 8 long black and slightly hairy spider legs. Each taking a spot on her back from her shoulders to her back. Also on her head were 3 sets of extra eyes that were completely black in color. Yet they seemed to shine as they gave off a soft look.

"Beatrice." Tens said as the women giggle and turned all eight eyes to the demon god. Her smile on her face revealing small spider teeth. Also her long bare legs kicked up in the air as if she was revealing her playful nature. Yet Tens ignored her as he turned his attention back to the scene before him.

"This is interesting." She said as turned her invisible gaze turned to Percy as his true soul took part in the real world.

"This isn't just interesting it is impossible. We both saw his true soul back when I revealed it. Yet here he is using **[True Soul Manifestation]** that Julius created, what we should be seeing is the one that we saw." He said as Beatrice hummed.

"Maybe his true soul was sealed?" She asked him as he eyes narrowed.

"It is possible but I didn't see any lock on the form that we saw." He said.

"Maybe it was being hidden then?" She asked as he scoffed.

"Like anything can hide from my third eye." He said as she looked back at the scene.

"Actually there is one possibility." She said as he looked down at her.

"What would that be?" He asked her.

"Maybe Opal hid his true soul within his old form." She said as Tens eyes widened at the name.

"That Shinigami should not have the right to alter a soul's appearance." He said

"That is true but maybe…" However she stopped talking as the sound of metal footsteps sounded in the hall. But the almost silent sound was like a mountain of pressure as both of the monster gods slowly turned their heads to see a man with a cane slowly walking towards them. In an instant both gods were kneeling in front of the man. Tens massive form was also kneeling in front of the god as he had one hand on the ground and the other on his knee.

The old man in question wore a simple old pair of clothes nothing that special other than a button up white shirt an old gold cloak on his back that just rested on his shoulders. The cloak was also not special as it has a simple design of a crown on it. He also wore a pair of simple pants and wore a pair of metal boots but the pants covered up the boots so you would only see the metal bottoms.

In one hand he had his cane which had a golden dragon head on the top and the rest was black. His other hand was resting at his side as he walked with a slight lip, but his face was full of wrinkles but it would suggest he was once a looker. But now his hair was all white with age and combed neatly to one side, his eyes seemed closed however.

"King Victor I didn't know you were visiting if I had I would hav-." Yet Tens was silenced by a simple raise of a hand as the man with the cane slowly turned his body to look at the scene with Percy.

"It seems you two discovered a small secret." He said as Beatrice and Tens stiffened.

"So it was my lord then." Beatrice took the chance to speak as the elderly man laughed a small chuckle. Nothing about his laugh was special yet it seemed to lift a small amount of tension on both monster gods' shoulders.

"Indeed I am the one who gave Opal the permission to seal his true soul, you're smarter than your mother gives you credit Beatrice." He said as the spider lady seemed to grimace at the mention of her mother.

"But why sir?" Asked Tens as victor didn't even look at him.

"As of why I wonder that myself Tens." He said as Tens lifted his giant head slightly as if surprised.

"What do you mean sir?" He asked him as victor sighed.

"I don't know why but I did what I did, I should have left his true soul alone yet I made Opal seal it. His soul when I examined it felt off as if something was latching on to it. So I had it sealed." He said as if daydreaming about the event.

"So what about now sir?" Asked Beatrice.

"Now nothing can be done, his true soul will be seen by all gods. The most I can do is prevent them from hunting him down themselves. But for their servants…I can do nothing." He said as the other two nodded.

"Tens my boy." Victor said as Tens looked at him. **(A/N: Tens is not his son victor is using the term boy as if he was and elderly person talking to any younger male.)**

"You gave him a bloodline bestowment correct?" He asked him as he nodded.

"Then you will keep an eye on him from now on." He said as Tens nodded.

"Am I to report anything?" He asked him.

"Yes if you are but I do not suspect they will move just yet. His true soul has just been activated and as he gets stronger so will it. If you see any servants of other gods you are to report to me." He said as he nodded. It was well know that gods could take True souls of certain mortals and make them into supplements for their godly powers. If a soul as powerful as Percy's fell into their hands that god would become troublesome.

"Beatrice I suspect you to help Tens or do nothing." Victor said as she nodded as she glanced t Tens and then slowly turned back to Percy.

At this moment his soul had finally take its true form. As the air around Percy radiated an intense pressure one so strong the air vibrate with mana. However Percy was completely silent as his mind shook from shock. Because of in front of him was his home.

In the very middle was the star that lit his old solar system as it radiate heat gave off light as it slowly spun. Above the Sun was a see through image of a man who was sitting Indian style and was wearing a toga and had a bow at his side. His eyes remained closed as he sat there in a meditative state. Percy could feel the elements of fire and light embedded in the sun also he felt sight enhancing magic as well.

Next was Mercury which was much smaller than the sun as it slowly orbited around the sun on a thread of light that was in a circle around the sun. It was littered with asteroid craters and even spun around as one side was cooked by the sun. Above this planet was yet another see through figure of a man that also sat in a meditative state. This one still wore a toga but on his feet were shoes with wings. Embedded in this planet was the element of wind and endurance and swiftness magic.

Venus was up next as it was covered in dense clouds which shrouded it in mystery like all women. It too was orbiting around the sun along a line of light. Above this planet was women who was sitting in a large clam as she had her eyes closed, her beauty absolutely breathtaking in all ways. Yet from this planet Percy felt no element inside it only the magic of cleanliness and seduction.

Finally Percy's home was next as Earth silently sat there spinning as its blue oceans and brown land gave off a majestic feeling. Its clouds covering the skis as Percy tiered up a little as he looked at it. However above this planet was not one person but several and instead of sitting on their bums they were sitting in chairs in a circle. Percy was not a fool as he recognized the Olympian gods.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus. Each holding their respected symbols of power yet each one wore clothes instead of a toga. But as he looked at all the eye closed gods in their chairs he looked in the middle which held a hearth which had a little girl sitting inside. The flames doing nothing to her as Percy recognized the one and great Hestia. But as then he noticed there was something below the earth as he saw Hades himself in a chair with Persephone beside him. Then things started to change.

Suddenly hundreds of sitting figures began to appear on the top and bottom of the planet. Percy could only stare in awe as he recognized each of the minor or major gods even nature gods such as Iris. Once Percy saw this he started to understand what this True soul of his meant. All of the blessings of the gods he encountered altered his soul and added themselves to it. Each giving him a sliver of their souls and in effect appearing in front of him as nearly 500 gods floated around the earth both below and above it.

Then suddenly a large figure who was sitting Indian style who was large enough to encompass the entire planet and its gods appeared. The earth simply sat in the goddess lap as Percy instantly recognized Gaia. Both her hands placed at the earth's sides as if holding it. But then another figure appeared in the same position as Gaia as his hands over lapped hers. However this figure was wearing evil looking armor. Percy could instantly tell it was Tartarus as his memories stirred of the place.

Yet it still wasn't done as two more figures joined in one male and one female as all figures slowly slid apart so the earth was in-between 8 of their palms creating a square. Percy instantly recognized Pontus primordial of the sea and as he looked at the new women he was surprised to find Ourea the primordial of mountains. He didn't know what to think as he just stared in awe. Then he felt the elements in the earth.

Fire, water, wind, earth, lighting, metal, light, darkness. All eight elements were present and not only that Percy felt hundreds of magic that sometimes overlapped one another but in reality it was like an all status effect enhancement and resistance to everything and the resistance for both body and mind. But there was also one magic he instantly recognize, the magic to torture someone. Recognizing that magic of Tartarus he shivered at the effects the magic had. But he had to move on as he noticed a small moon floating outside the four giant figures surrounding the earth.

Above the moon which was orbiting the earth was the small moon goddess with her bow at her side. The element of light and the magic of enhanced swiftness and sight was embedded in the moon. She was also in a toga unlike everyone surrounding earth which confused him but then he realized something the earth and the planets were different. One was roman or the planets and one was Greek and that was the earth. Recognizing this Percy was surprised. But he moved past Diana and onto the next planet.

Mars was next as he recognized the god of war and ignored him and his sword as he noticed there was the element of fire and the magic of berserk and painlessness in it. However surrounding the planet were two moons with two figures. If Percy remembered correctly the two gods would be Deimos and Phobos. Both having their respective magic's embedded in their moons. One was the magic of fear and the other was or fright, both magic's affecting monsters around him if he guessed right.

Jupiter was next and it didn't take a smart person to see the king of the gods in his toga with his lightning bolt looking smug as ever. The elements of lighting, wind, and light with the magic of strength and mana boosting were all embedded in it. However surrounding the planet was 67 moons as each held a small person above them. But none of them held any elements just simple magic's and that was the simple ones. Percy recognized lovers, children, and random mythological figures in the moons. Not wanting to stay on Jupiter to long he moved on.

Saturn was next and above it was a man in a toga with a scythe at his side. Percy didn't want to remember him and ignored why he was part of Percy's true soul in the first place. But embedded in the planet was the elements that percy had never felt before in this world. Instead of calling it an element it would be proper to call it more of a magic. Time dilation was the magic and from just sensing it he could tell it was by no means a normal magic. Let alone an easy one to use, Percy would leave that alone for now.

However surrounding the planet was 62 moons and each having their own Person. Again it was some mythological figures, lovers, and even the titans. Each of the major titans holding powerful magic and elements. Like Atlas and the element of metal and magic of endurance, Hyperion with the element of fire, or Prometheus and the magic of the mind. Each major titan had a major power as they swirled around Saturn.

Moving on past the treacherous planet and its moons was Uranus but instead of sitting above the planet and its sideways ring Uranus was like Gaia and the Primordials as he was much larger and instead held the planet in his hands. In his toga he held a simple sword on his back and embedded in the planet was the element of wind and lighting there was also a magic but it was flight magic. However all of his 27 moons remained deity less as they silently floated around him. Percy remember Annabeth saying that Uranus's moons were actually named after Shakespeare's character names.

Moving on was a planet that made him smile as Neptune appeared with his father floating above it. Beside his form was the trident of the seas and embedded in the planet were the elements of water and earth with the magic of underwater breathing and sea creature languages. Surrounding the planet was 13 moons each holding a key figure in his life in Atlantis from his stingy step brother triton to his nagging teacher Despina. Each holding the element of water and some magic's.

Looking past his father's planet was the last one and that was the lonely planet of Pluto, above it was the silent king of the underworld and his crown. Let's just say he was not happy when Pluto was not declared a planet anymore. But besides that Pluto had the Elements of darkness, metal, and earth embedded in it with the strange magic of shadow traveling. Its five moons each holding the elements of shadow and one with water thanks Styx. There was even Charon which held the peculiar magic of silence and emotionlessness embedded in his moon.

Suddenly he noticed four figures slowly circling the entire solar system. Two were men and two were women. However after a second of looking at them instantly recognized them as Nyx, Erebus, Hemera, and Aether. The primordials of light, darkness, night, and day. As he looked at them he found each was special. Erebus has only the element of darkness and Aether only had the element of light. While Nyx had the magic of making the sky appear as night around you and Hemera has the opposite making it appear as day around you.

"So this is my true soul." Percy said as he suddenly felt his side turn warm as he looked down as his side began to heal.

 **Mana skill: (Rank 1) (level 1) True Soul Manifestation lv-1 (0%)**

 **Bring your soul into this world in its one and only true form and let the eyes of this world gaze upon it. Your soul is that of you home and your gods, represent. them and your home every time you use it. With the power of all of them backing you there is nothing that can stop you.**

 **Sun:**

\- **Elements: Light damage x 50, Fire damage x 50**

\- **Magic: 50 x Dexterity, 50 x Endurance, Healing magic**

\- **Cost: 100,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Mercury**

\- **Elements: Wind damage x 100**

\- **Magic: 50 x Endurance, 50 x Endurance**

\- **Cost: 100,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Venus**

\- **Elements: None**

\- **Magic: 10 x luck, Cleaning magic, seduction x 100%, seduction resistance x 100%**

\- **Cost: 75,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Earth**

\- **Elements: All element damage x 1000**

\- **Magic: 1000 x all stats, All resistances x 1000%, Magic effectiveness x 1000%, Torture magic**

\- **Cost: 5,000,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Mars**

\- **Elements: Fire damage x 100**

\- **Magic:** B **erserk magic, 100 x strength, Painlessness**

\- **Cost: 120,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Jupiter**

\- **Elements:** **lighting damage x 75, wind damage x 75, light damage x 75**

\- **Magic: 200 x strength, 20 x all stats, 100% mana damage**

\- **Cost: 250,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Saturn**

\- **Elements: Access to the 'Time' element temporally**

\- **Magic: 500x all stats, Time dilation magic**

\- **Cost: 10,000,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Uranus**

\- **Elements:** **wind damage x 400, lighting damage x 500**

\- **Magic: 50 x all stats, flight magic**

\- **Cost: 750,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Neptune**

\- **Elements: Water damage x 75, Earth Damage x75**

\- **Magic: 10 x all stats, underwater breathing, sea creature languages**

\- **Cost: 250,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Pluto**

\- **Elements: Shadow damage x 75, Earth Damage x 75, Metal damage x 75**

\- **Magic: shadow traveling magic, 10 x all stats**

\- **Cost: 250,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Any Moon (cost is one at a time) (element and magic depend on moon)**

\- **Elements: Element damage x 5, (Major moons) element damage x 15**

\- **Magic: 2 x selected stats, (Major moons) 5 x selected stats**

\- **Cost: 20,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

 **Planet-less Primordial (Cost is one at a time)**

\- **Elements: Light Damage x 400, Darkness damage x 400 (depends on goddess)**

\- **Magic: Night and Day flipping abilities (depends on god)**

\- **Cost: 500,000 MP every 30 mins (1000 MP less every 5 levels)**

Percy was in complete awe at the skill before him but he didn't stay like that long as he slowly faced the Kobold king as his hands slowly formed fists. At this all eyes were on him as some showed astonishment, curiosity, power hungriness, and even lust. Tens and Beatrice both stared in slight awe as they felt the power radiate off his true soul.

"I will end this swiftly." Percy said as he stood tall as his body now stood fully healed as all the planets, moons, and see through figures all rotated around the sun which was right above his head. Just then the sun began to glow and the others began to fade until all the planets and moons were gone and only the sun remained.

"Come to me!" Percy said as Apollo who had remained motionless suddenly opened his eyes revealing a bright golden light. In the next second Percy's demonic figure's eye began to glow and his body began to steam. Fire lit in his palms which then threaded up to his shoulders, what seemed like it was causing damage was not doing anything to Percy as the fire seemed calm as it laid on his unburnt skin.

Next was a bow made of pure and dense red fire appeared on his back with a quiver to back it up. However Percy didn't seem to have any interest in it as his glowing eyes showed signs of absolute power.

"Fire arrow." Percy said calmly as he raised his hand silently, just then a small cylinder of flame began to grow in his hand. But it didn't stop growing as it continued to increase in size all the way until it was about the size of a telephone pole. The sharp arrow pointing right at the kobold as he seemed to want to run away.

"Raining sunlight." Said Percy as the massive arrow shot into the air causing a massive updraft as it seemed to pull monsters closer to Percy. He stood there silently as the monsters all seemed confused until small cylinders of light began to appear in the sky. The cylinders were no larger than a finger as they seemed to make a dot like pattern on the monsters and the ground. The monsters all looked up as the silent sky suddenly filled with sharp whistling.

One monster who was looking up was suddenly struck by something at an incredible speed. The other monsters turned to see the monster suddenly collapse and begin to dissolve as in one of the tubes of light was no a red arrow. No flames blistered off it instead it seemed to be simply made of red everything. But its true form as in fact densely packed flames.

In the next instant more whistles began to fill the sky as the monsters began to scatter, yet none were quick enough. Arrow after arrow shot down at incredible speed and went right through the monsters. Some of the golems were embedded with hundreds before finally falling to the ground and dissolving. Some monsters were unlucky and got struck in the head and died instantly. No monsters could escape as Percy didn't even pay attention to them as he focused on the kobold king whose rage began to grow.

After a few seconds the arrows stopped and nearly half the monsters were dead and the other half was wounded. The peering gods and goddess all stared in shock as a mere mortal under the age of 20 fused two magic's into one creating a brand new spell. Yet Percy cared not as he looked towards the kobold king as his body continued to grow.

'Even with the **[True soul manifestation]** I it does not seem I will be able to harm him if he continues to grow stronger. I need to finish this.' Percy said as the power of the sun began to fuel his body as his whole body was being surrounded by flames. The Kobold king was reaching his maximum potential, even Percy had to admit that this skill of his still managed put Percy at a disadvantage with his two magic's working.

"You survive this and you win." Percy said as the kobold who spoke no words seemed to understand as his spear slammed down into the ground in front of him. Behind it he took a stance and his body began to glow white as a mana barrier was set up between him and Percy. At the same time Percy's body that was surrounded in flames began to grow hotter as did the small sun above his head.

"Sung spot dance!" He said as he took a runner stance and the ground began to crack as and even began to melt a little. In the next second his body pushed off and seemed to disappear in a flash of light. The next second the ground where he used to be all seemed to instantly melt and was pushed back creating a sonic boom and a wave of melted rock. The kobold king however watched as Percy went right towards him.

His speed sending him hurtling right at the kobold king as one of his hands slammed into his stomach. The mana barrier cracked but didn't break all the way as Percy suddenly went past the kobold king as he staggered back from the massive blow. However in the next second he was struck again as he looked down to see two fists punching his back and Percy rush past him again.

Each time Percy went past the kobold he dealt a heavy blow and then proceed past him. Each stop was instant and each time it was the same as he pushed off the ground and right back at the kobold king. The ground melted and then blew apart sending molten rock flying in the air. In a matter of a breath Percy had punched the Kobold hind nearly 360 times as he made a full circle around him.

Finally the barrier broke with the last strike and the two fists ripped out a large chunk of the kobold's side. Though the wound was bad it wasn't fatal as the kobold king staggered to his knees as blood sprayed from him. But as the now perfect lava ring surrounded him Percy jumped up into the air. Inside the lava ring was what was left of the monster part and in the middle was the king as Percy reached the height of his 1000 foot jump.

"Explode!" He yelled as he descended down at a great speed and slammed one last fist through the kobold king's back and the whole level of this dungeon shook. Cracks spread out the whole distance from the middle of the ring of lava as the Kobold king's body shook as he looked behind him to see Percy kneeling on his back.

In the next instant the world began to change as all the lava seemed to be effected by a mysterious force as it began to explode from their ring and fly across the sky in a fascinating design. Each one reaching high up into the sky as lava filled the sky from multiple positions around Percy who remained in the middle.

To Gaia the designs of the lava that was being thrown in the air resembled one thing, solar flares. She suddenly understood why Percy called it the sunspot dance. But in the next instant all the lave that stood majestically in the air like heavenly clouds began to rain down upon everything in the circle that Percy had created. The surviving monsters didn't stand a chance as molten metal rain on them and killed them all one by one. The kobold king however seemed to be struggling.

His heart and lungs were both torn apart by Percy's last punch and he could only cough violently as the lava seemed to have no effect on Percy. Percy only stared down at his felled form as the lava slowly began to rain down. In the next instantly Percy walked forward and grabbed the spear of the monster king. He gave it a small twirl and then put it away in his inventory as he watched the monster king burn alive.

His body not accustomed to this much heat as his flesh scalded but Percy simply walked forward as he thrust out a hand. The king tried his best to move but the hand stabbed two fingers into his eyes and straight into his brain. He only gave a shudder as Percy instantly put away the body and slowly began to walk out of the molten pond. His bodies flames slowly dissipated as did his demon form as he slowly stopped walking.

In the next instantly Gaia was besides his body as his body threatened to collapse, she thankfully led him to a nearby rock and let him sit down as his body recovered.

"Are you alright?" She asked him as he chuckled.

"I am fine my HP is at 100% but I don't think my mind can keep up with such a strenuous activities. I am going to need to rest for a while." He said as she nodded as her gaze lingered on his exhausted face.

"Well if you insis-." But she was cut off by a loud shout.

"Percy!" With the shout came a small he/her as Angel slammed into Percy's side. Yet younger child couldn't seem to move Percy as he just patted the kid's head.

"Quite a show Percy." Said Cly as he and Viola who seemed fidgety as she looked at the hyperactive Angel look over Percy. Unfortunately his clothes and armor was nothing but rags as the small child looked over him for injury. Percy didn't even retaliate as he let Angel do what he must.

"I try my best." Percy said in a tired tone. His mental exhausting feeling kind of like having several finals due in school the same day but even worse.

"Still I must ask what was _that_?" Asked Cly.

"I will tell you later for now let me rest." Percy said as Cly nodded.

"Still…" Cly said as he glanced at the still molten lade as multiple monster drops flew out of it as Gaia did her job. The monster drop count reaching somewhere in the tens of thousands even maybe even a hundred thousand in total.

"I wonder how the group is going to handle all these drops missing." Said Viola as she showed concerned for the people who caused such a commotion in the first place. Gaia only glanced at the massive floating ball of drop items beside her as she chuckled.

"They can get over it. For now I think we should get Percy to a safe place. That little fountain display of lava could probably be seen by the group you speak of, so let us make haste." Gaia said as Percy nodded as he forced himself to stand.

"Oh crap." Percy said as his world went woozy but he was saved by Viola and Angel as they both took a side and helped him walk. Looking at Percy like this she couldn't help but think that he looked like a small little drunk. Erasing the mind from her head she finished retrieving all the monster drops which now number around 125,000 in total. Also she looked at the current alert that was sitting right in front of her.

 **Alert! Hidden quest complete!**

 **Quest name: Kill the monster party!**

 **Tasks:**

 **\- Kill all 2500 monsters from monster party (complete)**

 **Progress: (2500/2500)**

 **\- Kill all monsters in 3 hours (complete)**

 **Time left: 1 hours 35 mins (stopped)**

 **Bonus task:**

 **\- Don't let health drop below 50% (achieved)**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 Skill points**

 **15 Bonus points**

 **1 random legendary sword**

 **1 random legendary pair of boots**

 **1 Lv-100 magic scroll  
1 fire fruit plant**

 **2 Class 4 puppets**

 **1 block of pure fire ghost metal**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **Dungeon teleportation stone**

 **Since person who completed quest is currently mentally exhausted all rewards will be held until person is recovered.**

Admiring the Quest and its last words she didn't have to worry about Percy freaking out with the sudden appearance of this quest. But she paid it no mind as she looked at the two siblings basically drag Percy as he laughed sometimes and then groaned at jokes. She only silently walked behind them as the monster drops were put in her inventory. Her eyes on Percy's head as worry spread through her body.

She was not dumb and instantly recognized the sight of his true soul which left her astonished. However when she herself searched his true soul she never found any signs of this and in turn was left in confusion. But for now as he thoughts lingered on the possibility of an outside influence she still disregarded the thought. Since it was simply too insane as the gods of this world had a tendency to stay out of worldly affairs.

However she decided to put the thought aside as focused on the task at hand, that being that Percy was in need of new clothes and his 6 pack of abs were slightly…extremely distracting.

'Damn you 16 year old body and your hormones.' She inwardly cursed as she continued on her way behind the four people looking for a place to rest.

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Leave a review if you wish and if you have any suggestions or comments please feel free to rely they to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never unsee, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **Special thanks: Gorchanstruck (keep those weapons and abilities classy my friend)**

 **LAST TIME:**

Admiring the Quest and its last words she didn't have to worry about Percy freaking out with the sudden appearance of this quest. But she paid it no mind as she looked at the two siblings basically drag Percy as he laughed sometimes and then groaned at jokes. She only silently walked behind them as the monster drops were put in her inventory. Her eyes on Percy's head as worry spread through her body.

She was not dumb and instantly recognized the sight of his true soul which left her astonished. However when she herself searched his true soul she never found any signs of this and in turn was left in confusion. But for now as he thoughts lingered on the possibility of an outside influence she still disregarded the though. Since it was simply too insane as the gods of this world had a tendency to stay out of worldly affairs.

However she decided to put the thought aside as focused on the task at hand, that being that Percy was in need of new clothes and his 6 pack of abs were slightly…extremely distracting.

'Damn you 16 year old body and your hormones.' She inwardly cursed as she continued on her way behind the four people looking for a place to rest.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV: (A/N: New poll at bottom and special thanks at top)**

I woke up to snoring as I slowly blinked my eyes and sat up as I stared blankly at the tent ceiling in front of me. I then wiped my mouth to find a small string of drool on it as I could only sigh, old habits die hard. I then turned my head as I saw a sleeping Gaia by my side, though she was in her 8 inch fairy form as she laid on my pillow with a small amount of blanket on her. I then noticed another figure lying not too far away as Angel currently laid there.

His/her body was sprawled on the blankets as he snored loudly and had one hand up his shirt resting on his stomach. Only a portion of the blanket was left on one of his legs as Angel seemed to sleep like a log as he snored away. I then turned the other direction to find a much more dignified Viola as she too was just waking up. She slowly sat up and also wiped a small strip of drool off her mouth. I then noticed her white silk nightgown slowly slid off one of her shoulders revealing an unnecessary amount of her dark skin.

Her black hair was somehow not messy at all as she ran her hand through it a few times as it trying to get knot out of her hair. Her long ears twitching as if waking up themselves, but seeing the 6 inch ears twitch made me want to touch them. But the idea quickly vanished thinking how perverted it was. But with each movement the silk gown on her shoulder that hand fallen off slowly slid down more, eventually I could see the top of her still growing breasts.

Unfortunately she fixed it as I mentally sighed as she gave one more yawn and covered her mouth with a hand. Those sexy chocolate brown lips hidden from sight as she finally finished and got up and stretched. Okay I was going to fully admit I had a crush on Viola, maybe it was my 13 year old body or the fact she was gorgeous and funny. But I was never going to say that since Cly was like a hawk of death and is way overprotective.

Still as she stood up and stretched her arms in the air the lamp in the tent that was lit gave her a shadow inside her night gown. Her extremely fit 16 year old body giving off a beautiful shadow inside her gown as she stretched into the air. Her long legs that were as smooth as water seemed to go on forever and from what I could tell she had a slight thigh gap. But it only a second as she finished stretching as she turned to me to see I was up.

She didn't respond but then her ears seemed to move quickly as if startled as her face blushed lightly as she seemed to straighten her gown a little. I could only watch surprised as the normal calm and funny Viola and all panicked as she cleared her throat and faced me.

"Good morning Percy." She said as I nodded.

"Sleep well?" I asked as she nodded slightly as I slowly got up and stretched as I felt everything pop and groan. I then heard a very lough snore as both me and Viola looked down at Angel as he/she continued to snore away.

"I have slept better." She said looking at our sorry excuses for beds.

"Well I slept great." I said rubbing my stomach as I suddenly felt my stomach. I then looked down to see my shit I had on was smaller than my frame. In fact that wasn't just it, even my shorts and underwear felt smaller.

"What the heck?" I asked as Viola only stared at me as I checked over my body. As I did I looked over at Viola as I was no longer looking up at her instead I was looking right at her.

"Did I grow?" I asked as I walked over to her as she took a nervous step back but stayed put as I reached up to my head and made a horizontal movement as I found it was the same as Viola's height. Though I didn't pass up the chance to feel her silky hair as I did it a few more times.

"I think you did." Said Viola slightly astonished as well as nervous.

"What's going on?" Asked a voice as both us turned to see the small Gaia float up to me with her eye seemingly closed as she sat on my shoulder and gave a yawn. Her tiny nightgown complete with a sleeping cap as she rubbed her eyes and opened them to see both our stares.

"I grew." I said as Gaia's face scrunched up as she looked up at me then she looked at Viola as if doing the same thing I did to measure me. She then floated over to Viola and took a perch on her shoulder as Viola didn't seem to mind as she looked me over. As she did her eyes seemed to widen as she looked surprised.

"Wow, yeah you did. A lot." She said as I looked down at myself as I had probably grown about 6 inches setting me at 5 foot 6. No knowing how my body had not broken from the immense growth I looked over myself as I was wondering what had happened.

"You're still only 13 right?" Asked Viola looking at me as I stared at her.

"Yeah." I said as I moved my arms finding no aches and pains.

"Hmm…maybe it was because you transformed into that demon?" Said Viola as she turned to Gaia who was still slightly shocked. My body that of a 16 year old yet as fit as could be without being overly muscular.

"Well…that could be a possibility." She said as I looked over myself getting used to my body. Just then the flap of the tent opened revealing Cly in his compact black mithril armor.

"Okay guys no more sle-." He just looked around but stopped on me as I stared up at him as a grin started too grown on his face.

"Seems like you bloodline finally kicked in." He said with a laugh as everyone including Gaia looked at him confused.

"How does my bloodline explain this?" I asked him motioning down to myself.

"Well ever heard of a growth spurt?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I have but I don't think growth spurts happen this fast and overnight." I said as he laughed.

"Indeed but your races growth spurts are…different. The higher your level at a younger age the faster you grow. This normally doesn't happen this fast but after yesterday I guess it proves it can." He said with a smirk as my tight clothes struggled to keep my form from bursting out of them.

"So is this going to continue?" I asked him motioning to myself.

"No it won't since your level has stopped growing for the time being. But it probably won't happen for awhile either, but if you level continues to grow you will find yourself at your full height before you turn 18." He said as I found the thought of me being only 14 with an adult male's body. I could only shiver at the thought.

"But don't expect another massive growth spurt until you hit the age of that body. If I remember correctly only then can it happen again." He said as I nodded thanking my genes in a way.

"Well anyways looks like I am are going to need to get you clothes…in the meantime Viola wake up Angel afterwards cut Percy's hair." He said as I reached up to find my hair was about the same length as Angels shoulder length hair, I guess it grew as well.

"Alright." She said as she face her sibling and walked over to him Gaia going for the ride as she was too tired to fly. I was then faced by Cly as he looked me over.

"Hmm give me 30 minutes and let me see what I can find in your size." He said as he went outside the tent.

You see we had me up with that massive group of adventures that had come onto the floor and after showing up they welcomed up with open arms. They gave us a spot to rest within their group and even fed us. I guess most adventures were kind to one another, well most that is. Anyways we got a spot to sleep and they even had some merchants they were guiding down to deeper floors to sell things to the safe places.

Anyways as I looked at myself I sat down on my sorry excuse for a mattress which was basically straw and I sighed. Just then I got an alert by my head as I looked up at it.

 **Alert! Hidden quest complete!**

 **Quest name: Kill the monster party!**

 **Tasks:**

 **\- Kill all 2500 monsters from monster party (complete)**

 **Progress: (2500/2500)**

 **\- Kill all monsters in 3 hours (complete)**

 **Time left: 1 hours 35 mins (stopped)**

 **Bonus task:**

 **\- Don't let health drop below 50% (achieved)**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 Skill points**

 **15 Bonus points**

 **1 random legendary sword**

 **1 random legendary pair of boots**

 **1 Lv-100 magic scroll**

 **1 fire fruit plant**

 **2 Class 4 puppets**

 **1 block of pure fire ghost metal**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **Dungeon teleportation stone**

 **Person's energy has been restored so items has been given.**

I just stared blankly at it in surprised as I glanced at Gaia who was kicked her sibling away as Angel groaned in protest. Gaia seeming to not pay attention as she gave a dazed look as she turned and noticed me looking at her. I pointed at the screen as she simple gave me a thumbs up and turned back to it as I clicked accept on the items.

After a second the message disappeared and the only thing that was left was several items that were laying right in front of me. I quickly put the Lv-100 scroll away and the two class 4 puppets since they looked like simple tiny dolls. I was then left with a potted plant that looked like a small bush but instead each leaf looked like a flame but it bore no fruit.

 **Epic Item: Fire fruit plant**

 **A rare plant that can only be found in fields of fire or magma. This plant grows only one fruit in its live with 7 seeds. If this fruit and all its seeds are eaten it will enhance a person's element of fire by one grade. Or if user doesn't have element it will give it to them at as a grade 5 fire element. If grade is already at 1 then if only one seed is eaten then it will temporary enhance user's ability over fire for 24 hours.**

 **Immediate consumption effect: 5% HP regain, increase grade of fire element**

 **Sell price: 1 Platinum**

Besides the interesting description I saw that the plant had no fruits so I decided to put it away in my inventory. Next was a block of metal that almost seemed see through but it was tinted slightly red. But it looked like glass to be honest due to its see through nature but I had a feeling it was much harder than glass. This block was about the size of a microwave and maybe enough for a couple weapons.

 **Ancient item: pure fire ghost metal**

 **This metal is extremely hard to find or produce, one must take the soul of a monster that has incredible fire abilities and then use it to fire itself. Several thousand souls are normally needed and the end result is normally only an ounce or more. But this metals abilities are far beyond any normal metals as it has resistance to fire and any corporal or ghost like objects.**

 **Abilities (armor): 90% fire resistance, 90% ghost resistance, 500 Health per 5 levels,**

 **Abilities (weapon): damage x 50 for any fire abilities, 500 flame damage per 5 levels**

 **Immediate consumption effect: 10% HP regain**

 **Sell price: ? (A piece this big has never been sold before)**

Amazed that this was an ancient item in its entirety I slowly looked over it before putting it in my inventory. But the rare the element that meant it was much harder to forge into something. Either I myself was going to have to level up my blacksmith ability to work with such a metal or I was going to have to find a blacksmith capable of working with it. Also I had a feeling it was going to cost a lot to have it worked on as well, so into the inventory for later use.

 **Unique item: Dungeon teleportation stone (dungeon of fire)**

 **A mysterious item that can rip open space itself and transport you to a singular point. However this tear in space has only one set point and that is at the dungeon entrance of the dungeon of fire in the country of billows. Only flaw is that it only works when you are outside.**

 **Uses: infinite**

 **Consumption effect: 1% health regain**

 **Cost: 2 White gold**

After reading this I smiled lightly as I found a good way to instantly travel a great distance at an insignificant cost. As I put the stone away I smiled as my last items were before me however as I looked at the two I was thoroughly surprised. Instead of seeing and item I was instead seeing two black boxes that had a glowing mystery sign on them. However behind the sign was a weapon a pair of boots.

I could only guess that the random part was actually like a mystery box of a sort. So I slowly reached forward to the sword one and tapped it. As I did the box slowly began to morph and glow golden until it slowly elongated into a staff like weapon. Finally the golden color subsided and all that was left was a very simply looking staff that was made of three intertwined branches. At the very end was a rainbow colored ball.

 **Legendary item: Staff of nature (weapon)**

 **This mysterious item is grown from the earth itself from three different trees. The stone on top has a powerful connection to the spirit realm and can store spirit spells. Though this staff is the lowest grade of legendary weapons it still doe possess great power. But that can't be said for its physical damage.**

 **Damage: 100 - 200 damage**

 **Perk 1 (passive): You regain mana 100% faster when in a place filled with nature**

 **Perk 2 (passive): 1000% more damage for normal spells.**

 **Perk 3 (passive): 2000% more damage for spirit spells.**

 **Perk 4 (active): You can sacrifice this weapon to grow a 5000 square mile primordial spirit forest.**

 **Spirit forest effects: A home for all spirits of all elements and grades, not only is this the prime environment for all spirits but all sorts of rare herbs as well. Not only that but all spirits gain a 10 x for all stats including HP and MP as well as a 100% damage bonus. Also spirit reproduction rates goes up and any spirit in forest regains all stats 200% faster.**

 **Restrictions: Only female spirits can use this weapon**

Looking at the weapon I only sighed in amazement for such a tiny weapon the staff held great power and yet it said it was only a low grade legendary weapon. Yet I had no way of using this weapon I knew of a certain spirit who could and was currently watching Angel slowly wake up. Turning back to the staff I put it in my inventory for later. I then turned to back to the other mystery box as I tapped it.

This time the box slowly did the same as the last box and began to morph and shine until two boots were left in front of me the two boots. Both boots made of some sort of black leather giving them the appearance of simple black boots. There wasn't even any metal on the boots at all as I looked at them.

 **Legendary item: Phase walker boots (armor)**

 **These boots are not as simply as they appear as they give the user to rip through the void and appear a short distance away. Also though they appear to be made of simple leather it is void dragon skin which gives these boots their abilities. Now go and traverse the void and kill all who stand before you.**

 **Defense: 25% damage reduction**

 **Stat bonus: 350 DEX, 350 END**

 **Perk 1 (passive): You make no sound when walking or running.**

 **Perk 2 (passive): If you sneak attack on someone you make no sound entirely.**

 **Perk 3 (passive): Your inventory space is doubled.**

 **Perk 4 (passive): You can walk on any liquid surface for an hour at a time.**

 **Perk 5 (active): You can void walk anywhere within 50 feet radius every 5 seconds.**

 **Night stalker set bonus: (1/6)**

 **2 items: ?**

 **4 items: ?**

 **6 items: ?**

Looking at the boots I was at a loss as they looked very simple but the effects they had were monstrous. I could only look at them wondering how in the hell such a wonderful item fell into my hands. But looking at the effects they seemed a lot like an assassin's dream come true. Still I knew I was going to wear them the only issue was learning to control this void walk ability. Besides that I had no issue wearing them.

"What are those?" I heard as I turned to see a slightly sleepy Angel as he scooted over to me his hair in disorder and clothes roughly put on. Viola also appeared behind him as she was already dressed in her simple but sleek leather armor. Unfortunately all her sweet spots were covered by black linen. However her brown eyes were curiously looking at the sleek combat boots in my hands.

"Take a look." I said though both didn't have the **[Analysis]** skill like I did I was pretty sure they could see the details. As I showed them their eyes went wide as Angel's mouth slowly opened then closed and then opened again. Viola seemed a little shocked as she looked at the boots in my hands as I turned them.

"A little prize I picked up when I was fighting. Thought I would keep them." I said as Angel just nodded as he seemed shocked.

"Wow I thought I would never see a pair of phase walkers again." Said Viola as I turned to her.

"You have seen these before?" I asked her as she nodded.

"A long time ago, I remember father and a friend came over and he had a pair just like these on. It was before you were born Angel." She said as I nodded. Actually I never really understood how rare things were. I guess if it existed it could be made and this was prime example of that.

"Is legendary equipment rare?" I asked her as she seemed to think for a second.

"My father is fully equipped with full set of 6 pieces of legendary equipment and one piece of ancient equipment if I remember correctly. He is a major general of his army so he was bestowed the ancient piece by the king. But to get his set it took over 300 years and an accumulation of 100 legendary items. He also found a few other ancient items but only 5." She said as I nodded.

"Wait how old is your father?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"I think a little over 950 years old." She said as I sputtered at the monstrous age of Cly.

"Yeah he is a little…old." She said as if trying to find a better word but failing to.

"Well sorry for being old." Said a new voice as we all turned to see Cly with a pile of clothes with a pair of boots on top. He then tossed them at me as they came apart midair and hit me, I just glared at him as he didn't give me another look but then stopped. He then took a few steps back and looked at the boots in my hand.

"Where did you find those?" He asked me fully surprised as he instantly recognized the legendary set of boots.

"Drop item from one of the monsters." I lied as Gaia nodded. Cly just motioned me to hand them over as I obeyed and handed him the boots. He took then and looked them over with a keen eye as he nodded.

"These are fine boots. Not every day you find an item to the night stalker set." He said as he handed them back.

"A what?" I asked him.

"A set is a group of armor that grants a bonus when it is worn together all at once. A set can go up to 15 items in total. You have the boots, leggings, gauntlets, shoulders, chest, helmet, main weapon, secondary weapon, main shield, secondary shield, four rings, and a necklace. But if a set is complete or reaches a certain amount then you get special bonuses." He said as I was at a loss.

"I get the set bonus thing but what are secondary weapons and secondary shields?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't worry about it until you reach level 2000 only then can you equip a secondary weapon or secondary shield. Besides this night stalker set is only 6 item set which is still pretty good." He said as I nodded.

"Have you ever seen a 15 piece set as a whole?" I asked him as he laughed.

"I have not, but I have seen singular pieces of a few. However those pieces are only used in ceremonies of the highest order." He said as I nodded understand that those probably had to be the rarest of the rare, I could only guess how rare a phantasmal 15 piece set could be. Or whatever was above that in rarity.

"Anyways thanks for the clothes." I said as I started to strip no thinking of the people around me. As I did strip down to my underwear unknowingly Viola and Angel were both staring at me. I then noticed that Cly didn't bring any underwear so I was stuck with the slightly tight pair. I only sighed as I put on the simple linen but as I slipped on the shirt I turned around to see two pairs of eyes on me.

"What?" I asked them as they both looked away. Viola's cheeks showing a light blush an Angel seemed to have a confused look as he stood up and walked out. I only watched the now shorter person leave the tent as I shrugged and put on my shirt covering my body. However thought the shirt was looser it was still tight as I stuck to my body, I had to admit I looked good in these clothes. But as I moved my arms I heard a noise.

"Mmm." Said the small fairy floating in front of me as she looked me up and down, however her gaze seemed to see through everything I was wearing as she bit her lip a little. I only rolled my eyes as I noticed Viola was stealing a glance at me as I couldn't help but mess with her a little.

"Hey Viola I need your help." I said as she turned towards me, her cheeks still flushed.

"S-Sure." She said as I smiled.

"I need and opinion on this." I said as I flexed a little as her ears twitched rapidly but then stopped as her eyes were wide.

"O-O-On what?" she asked me slightly confused.

"On this outfit, I am normally not one for appearances but it still feels tight. What do you think?" I asked her as I shuffled my body giving a few possess as my older body seemed to have a much larger effect on Viola than I first thought. Actually I had never gotten such a strong reaction from her. Before it was the older sister kind of look she showed me and Angel but now that my body had aged there was a noticeable difference.

"Y-You look…just fine." She said trying to keep her composure as she cleared her throat and looked away.

"Really?" I asked her in a concerned voice. I could only hear a light sigh from Gaia as she understood what I was doing. However she didn't interfere as I saw the small fairy have eyes that seemed to want to eat me up as she bit her lip seductively.

"Yeah." Viola said seeming to have calmed down a little as I smiled and reached over to her. With a simple pat on the head and a lady killer grin Viola seemed frozen.

"Thanks for helping me out." I said as Viola blushed and nodded as she slowly turned and left the tent leaving me and one smirking fairy.

"You are such a dick." Said Gaia as I snorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said to her as I sat down and put on my new pair of boots as the fit me perfectly. I could even feel the damage reduction take effect as a small glow appeared around my skin.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, don't lie to me. I saw the way she looked at you, you're no longer the cute little kid you were yesterday to her." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Then please enlighten me on what she thought of me before I changed." I said as Gaia sighed.

"You're so dense it physically hurts me. Over the course of your time spent with this little group Viola has grown attached to you in more ways than one. Your attitude is one thing since you act much older than your age and you weren't half bad looking. Also you were always super friendly in all ways with her and just fun to be around. With time you unknowingly worked your way into her heart and then boom you suddenly turned her age." She said making a point as I guess she was right.

"When that happened she wasn't prepared for and older you, not only that but your looks also vastly matured and you got handsomer. Just think about it, she unconsciously began to like you but due to your age she never noticed. Now boom here you are looking like a 16 year old and in that instant her feelings awoke. God I hate it how hot you are." She cursed as I slightly chuckled at her last comment.

"So what do you suggest?" I asked her.

"I don't care what you do, just don't break the girl's heart." She said unworried as I suddenly stopped grinning. All I could do was stare at the unworried Gaia as she noticed my stare and gave me a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked me.

"You're never like this when girls are interested in me. What gives?" I said as she shrugged.

"You can find that out yourself." She said as I looked away and seemed to think for a second, the only other time she was like this was with…Zoe and Artemis. As the thought made it to my mind I suddenly realized what this meant.

"She is someone reincarnated?" I asked her as Gaia tapped her nose.

"Yep." She said popping the P.

"Who is she though?" I asked her.

"You can figure that out on your own." She said slightly annoyed as I couldn't help but notice Gaia's sudden change in attitude.

"Don't tell me…" I said as she slowly nodded.

"She is one of my soulmates." I said as she nodded yet again.

"B-But why didn't I notice?" I asked her as she sighed.

"It is because I might have sealed the soulmate sensation you have." She said apologetically as I opened my mouth to say something but I could only sigh.

"Why?" I asked in a simple tone.

"I didn't want you finding any soulmates while I was out of commission. Whenever I thought of you meeting another without me there I get jealous." She said like a pouting child as I couldn't help but laugh. Though this wasn't her first stunt I couldn't get mad at her.

"And after you came back you found out that Viola was a soulmate and kept the info from me until now." I said as Gaia fiddled with her fingers as she sighed.

"So what do I do now?" I asked her.

"Well I will life the magic but afterwards it is up to you, my advice it use **[Analysis]** on her and figure out who she is for yourself. Afterwards I will leave it up to you to decide." She said as I sighed.

"Fine, I will I need to figure out my stats anyways." I said as I opened up my stat menu.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 13**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Tens Ambassador (75% chance demons won't attack you.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race- Divine soul human**

 **Height- 5 foot 6**

 **Jobs/Class: (8/10) (Max)**

 **Warrior lv-40 (STR+40, VIT+50)**

 **Barbarian lv-35 (STR+45, END+35, DEX+35)**

 **Medic lv-15 (INT+15, WIS+25, FAI+15)**

 **Spirit user lv-15 (INT+15, WIS+15, FAI+25)**

 **Archer lv-20 (DEX+30, VIT+20)**

 **Blacksmith lv-10 (STR+20, END+10)**

 **Puppet user lv-10 (FAI+10, LUC+20)**

 **Alchemist lv-5 (INT+15, WIS+5, LUC+5)**

 **Martial Artist lv-20 (DEX+30, VIT+20, FAI+20)**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 325 Xp: 26,123,450 / 566,897,500 (1/5) = 113,379,500**

 **Health 162,500/162,500 (500 each level)**

 **Mana 325,000/325,000 (1000 each level)**

 **STR-206(+325+40+45+20) =636**

 **END-60(+325+35+10+350) =780**

 **DEX-42(+325+35+30+30+350) =812**

 **VIT-51(+325+50+20+20) =466**

 **INT-71(+325+15+15+15) =441**

 **WIS-71(+325+25+15+5) =441**

 **FAI-46(+325+15+25+10+20) =441**

 **LUC-37(+325+20+5) =387**

 **POINTS- 1,490**

 **BONUS POINTS-74**

I could only stare at the immense amount of stat points that were almost begging me to spend them as I couldn't help to oblige. But afterwords I planned to try and sort through all of my skills. But as if hearing my plea something popped up in front of me.

 **Alert! An ability has been unlocked [Divine fusion] can now be used!**

 **Active skill: Divine fusion lv-1 (0%)**

 **The ability that can only be used by the divine soul humans to fuse anything from skills to items. This ability works in mysterious ways and even illogical ways at some moments. The possibilities are limitless with this skill in your hands.**

 **1% chance of success in skill fusion (1% more each level)**

 **1% chance of success in item fusion (1% more each level)**

 **1% chance of success in item duplication (1% more each level)**

 **.5% chance of success in monster soul duplication (.5% more each level)**

 **Restrictions:**

 **If a monster soul is to be duplicate items must be from same monster.**

 **Magic scrolls cannot be used to level skill**

After looking at the skill I instantly thought to my father who left the skill in my head as I smiled. I then focused on allocating my skill points.

 **LINEBREAK: (The author is lazy so don't expect every skill)**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 13**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Tens Ambassador (75% chance demons won't attack you.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race- Divine soul human**

 **Height- 5 foot 6**

 **Jobs/Class: (8/10) (Max)**

 **Warrior lv-40 (STR+40, VIT+50)**

 **Barbarian lv-35 (STR+45, END+35, DEX+35)**

 **Medic lv-15 (INT+15, WIS+25, FAI+15)**

 **Spirit user lv-15 (INT+15, WIS+15, FAI+25)**

 **Archer lv-20 (DEX+30, VIT+20)**

 **Blacksmith lv-10 (STR+20, END+10)**

 **Puppet user lv-10 (FAI+10, LUC+20)**

 **Alchemist lv-5 (INT+15, WIS+5, LUC+5)**

 **Martial Artist lv-20 (DEX+30, VIT+20, FAI+20)**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 325 Xp: 6,123,450 / 566,897,500 (1/5) = 113,379,500**

 **Health 162,500/162,500 (500 each level)**

 **Mana 325,000/325,000 (1000 each level)**

 **STR-374(+325+40+45+20) =804**

 **END-300(+325+35+10+350) =1,020**

 **DEX-300(+325+35+30+30+350) =1,070**

 **VIT-300(+325+50+20+20) =715**

 **INT-200(+325+15+15+15) =570**

 **WIS-200(+325+25+15+5) =570**

 **FAI-200(+325+15+25+10+20) =592**

 **LUC-200 (+325+20+5) =460**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **BONUS POINTS-74**

After spending all the points I had I had gained 24 skills but with the help of **[Divine fusion]** and a lot of time I had managed to turn the 24 new skills with a few old into several kick ass skills. Though I lost the skills used to fuse these new skills I didn't really care since the new skills held all the effects the old ones did. Also any fused skills would retain a level that was in the middle of all the skills used to make it.

The first was probably my most favorite, this was the fusion of all the stat regen skills.

 **Passive skill: Godly nap lv- 25 (83%)**

 **This is the greatest nap there ever was and ever will be. So use it to your advantage and take the nap of a lifetime.**

 **1:35 hour nap recovers all STR, END, DEX, VIT, INT, WIS, FAI, and LUC (1 min less each level)**

 **500% more XP for 4 hours after nap (100% more every 5 levels)**

 **125% chance for full body recover (5% more each level)**

 **12.5% chance for 4 hour stat boost after nap (.5% more every level)**

After I used all 8 stat recovery skills that I had for the fusion and 4 hours of failures this was the result and I was loving it. But after this skill was created I started to create more skills that I was beginning to enjoy even more. The next skill I managed to make was the product of all my intelligence and wisdom base stat 100, 150, and 200 skills I had. The result was much better than I thought.

 **Passive skill: Solomon's wisdom lv-10 (21%)**

 **You what to know everything? Well you do now. Your mind is now that of the great Solomon and no knowledge can ever escape your grasp. Wisdom flows upon you in a steady stream and even the greatest professors would be astonished. Now your mind has no equals.**

 **1000% permanently smarter and wiser (100% more each level)**

 **500% faster learning and skill level advancement (50% more each level)**

 **500% more effective teaching others (50% more each level)**

 **100% more stat points if you are being taught or teaching others (10% more each level)**

 **100% chance for others to see your point (10% more each level.)**

 **100% more damage with magic (10% more each level)**

After obtaining this skill let just say I experience pure clarity of the world around me for an instant then it all seemed to go away. After that moment of clarity I finally understood so many things it almost hurt. During this point in our trip back up to the surface I was slightly dazed for a few minutes but then I recovered. However this skill was almost like Athena's blessing so I was kind of used to it.

But after getting used it I was back on trying to fuse abilities as I tried to focused on fusing all my endurance and dexterity skills from base stat 100 to 200. The effect in the end was a very nice skill. That I knew I was going to use for the next forever. Unfortunately none of the skills were above level 1 so I was stuck with a brand new skill.

 **Passive skill: Perfect body lv-1 (0%)**

 **Understand the concept of the body you can now freely control it to the maximum degree. You can control your cells to act like a shield or like water itself, not only that but your body can now hold more oxygen and all your cells all at their maximum potential. Your body is now at the peak of perfection.**

 **100% more flexible (100% more each level)**

 **100% more natural body defense (100% more each level)**

 **50% faster natural body recovery (50% more each level)**

 **10% more resistance to natural elements (10% more each level)**

 **You can survive 30 minutes without oxygen (10 mins more each level)**

After making this wonderful skill I felt my body shudder as suddenly my skin began to peel and my bones began to crack and pop. Thankfully this was during the night so nobody noticed but it honestly felt like my body was shedding. It only took 5 hours but eventually I was left soaked in sweat and in my new body. Nothing looked different but I could physically feel how much better this body was.

Besides that I felt a little naturally stronger but my stats didn't change so I ignored the feeling as I tried to fuse another skill. Next was vitality but then I decided to go for broke and decided to fuse it with all my faith skills. You see I managed to get a faith skill that let me get a stat bonus for worshipping different divinities. However because I had Tens form with me it instantly selected the demon faith for me.

Not wanting to be stuck with this I decided to combine all my faith skills and vitality skills. The result was something I could have never managed to think of.

 **Active skill: Demonic healing lv-1 (20%)**

 **Your faith in the demonic horde has grown so strong that you have managed to learn one of the most sacred demon arts. You can now freely absorb the blood, flesh, bones, and soul of any being to heal yourself. But not only is this is the most sacred art it is almost the most devilish. So be weary when you use this taboo art.**

 **Take 1% of absorbed beings HP, MP, VIT, and FAI (1% more each level)**

 **Boosts all stats 10% for 1 hour when used (10% more each level)**

 **10% higher health regen for 1 hour when used (10% more each level)**

 **1% chance to absorb beings memories (1% more each level)**

 **1% chance to absorb 1% of beings stats (1% more for each percentage each level)**

 **Cost: 1,000 MP, 5 VIT, 5 FAI each being (100MP and 1 less stat every 10 levels)**

 **Restrictions: Does not work on beings more than 200 levels higher than you.**

Looking at the ability I was frustrated I got such a devilish ability but didn't complain as it was a pretty good ability nonetheless. I even went as far as to test it on a monster and when I did I was surprised. As I used it the monster began to cry out in pure pain and wail in despair as a blood red glow appeared around me. At the same time my veins on my arm grabbing the monster bulged out.

The monster tried to get away but it was futile as its body began to shrivel rapidly as I watched the once healthy monster slowly grow only and all its fur fell off leaving nothing but a shrinking mummy. Soon all of its organs seemed too disappeared and then its skin was slowly sucked into the bones. I was beyond shocked but it wasn't done as the bones began to shrink rapidly until finally nothing was left and everything was absorbed into my hand.

This only took about 5 seconds and afterwards I was brimming with energy and a demonic glow surrounded me. Yet I knew I could vastly improve the time on absorbing something down to about half a second but decided against it at the moment. With the demonic skill in the hatch and my faith in my own faith destroyed I went back to fusing skills.

Unfortunately I couldn't think of fusing any others at the moment since I had basically cleared out my skill list. Sure I had a lot of life skills like gambling and lying but I only had so many attack skills and at the moment until I learned more I wasn't willing to fuse the. So for the moment I left all my strength skills alone and decided to fuse my base stat 100 to 200 luck skills. This in turned into a very devious skill that I knew I was going to enjoy.

 **Active skill: Luck thief lv-1 (0%)**

 **All luck is yours for the taking and you can become the luckiest person in the world. So go try your chances, because this skill is only used by the luckiest of people.**

 **1% chance to steal enemies luck if your luck is more than theirs (1% more each level)**

 **1% of enemies luck is stolen (1% more every 5 levels)**

 **Cost: 10 luck a shot (1 luckless every 10 levels)**

After getting the skill I was please and eager to test it out but for now I had other plans as I had a lv-100 magic scroll with a certain skills name on it. After taking out and using the scroll using it I instantly felt the skill I used it on grow vastly stronger as I grinned. I then decided to take a peek at it.

 **Passive skill: Consumption Absorption lv-120 (0%)**

 **The world is now on your dinner plate! Eat anything you want! Normal food, monster meat, magic spells, even the very iron that makes swords! There is nothing you can't eat, but the more you eat the more power you get and even skills! So consume the world and become the strongest glutton! Also you won't get full unless you want to and anything you consume now carries a healing or mana replenishing effect!**

 **All skills, masteries, magic, or resistances that you get that you already have that you obtain again are stacked and XP is given to the higher level of the two.**

 **24% of stats from any monsters or other being you eat you get (1% more every 5 levels)**

 **24% chance to gain a skill from any monster you eat (.2% more each level)**

 **\- (.3% more for every level a monster is higher than you)**

 **\- (.3% less for every level a monster is lower than you)**

 **\- (24% chance to learn non monster skill magic that you eat (.2% more each level)**

 **\- (.3% more for magic spells you have low levels of mastery in)**

 **\- (.3% less for magic spells you have high levels of mastery in)**

 **24% chance to learn weapon skills/masteries from weapons you eat (.2% more each level)**

 **\- (.3% chance from Common weapons)**

 **\- (.9% chance from Uncommon weapons)**

 **\- (.27% chance from Rare weapons)**

 **\- (.81% chance from Epic weapons)**

 **\- (2.43% chance from Legendary weapons)**

 **\- (7.29% chance from Ancient weapons)**

 **\- (21.87% chance from Phantasmal weapons)**

 **?% of your HP or MP is recovered every time you finish eating one full item or monster.**

 **\- (1% for a x-small sized object)**

 **\- (5% for a small sized object)**

 **\- (10% for a medium size object)**

 **\- (20% for a large size object)**

 **\- (50% for a x-large size object)**

 **\- (100% for a massive size object)**

Looking at the skill I could only grin as I could only imagine the stats I was going to get my hands on. Other than that I noticed I still had my bonus points to spend as I decided it was time to finally use them all. With that I went in on several items the first was **[XP requirement reduction]** and the second was **[XP increase]** after buying the max amount from each I now had only 18 points left.

But I now only needed 1/40 the amount of XP for leveling up and I got a 160% increase in XP from monsters. So I couldn't complain too much since I since I only needed to earn a tiny percentage of XP. With that my XP bar looked like this.

 **Xp: 6,123,450 / 566,897,500 (1/40) = 14,172,437.5**

Aside from supping up my XP in all aspects I still had 18 points left but it took me a few days to figure out what to spend them on since they were so precious at the moment. However since I was not in the need of discounts I disregarded that and I started to focus on item drop rates and equipment.

But in turn I decided to go with item drop rates since the more money I have the better equipment I could get so it was a win win situation. After dumping in 15 points I had 40% increase in rare item drop rates. This meant I didn't need to eat all the monsters to get the good drops. With the remaining 3 points I saved them for a later time and hopefully something nice.

In the meantime I was struggling to figure out who Viola since even with my level increase I still couldn't use **[Analyze]** on her. Even with my super brain I had only come up with a few possibilities as I tried to figure her out. But eventually the end of the dungeon was coming close and we finally made our way to the single digit floors.

 **LINEBREAK: (A/N: Please read bottom for polling it has to do with harem)**

"There is a lot of people here." I said to Gaia as she nodded her new staff I had given her was in her hand as she used it as a cane. However said Gaia was only 8 inches tall and the staff looked like a large stick in her hand since it shrunk with her.

"Well the highest floors of a dungeon are always crowded." Said Cly as I nodded in understanding.

"Still." I said as I watched adventures in groups of 5 or 6 people attack a small group of maybe 3 to 4 goblins and slimes. Occasionally a monster would come out direction but they didn't last a second as Cly more or less just stepped on them and they exploded. When adventures saw this they instantly recognized our group as a high level group. Some groups that were injured would follow behind us as I using us a shield as Cly and the rest didn't seemed phased by it.

"Is this normal?" I asked as Cly and his kids nodded.

"Yeah you get used to it." Said Viola as I nodded slowly and shouldered my steel blade I had gotten from Cly. It was a simple uncommon blade but it was high level so it was still decent. The only unfortunately part was the blade was about 4 times the size of a normal steel swords so I could only shoulder the nearly 5 foot blade. If I remember right it was called a claymore.

"Sure." I said as I looked at a group for beaten up adventures as they basically dragged themselves behind us as monsters avoided us with all they could as Cly made them exploded with aura alone.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" I asked them as we walked like it was any other day on the first floor as we approached a large stairwell that had guards on both sides as adventures walked in and out of it with ease.

"Well first we are going to drop off drop items and get paid then go home." Said Viola as I nodded. However I stayed silent as they seemed to notice.

"Something wrong Percy?" Asked a slightly feminine Angel as of the course of the trip his/her hair had grown down to his/her shoulders. Also I could almost see that his face had changed slightly.

"Ah…well Cly and I had an agreement for me to only stay with you guys until we reached the exit of the dungeon. Unfortunately it seems our time is coming to a close." I said as Angel looked stunned as did Viola as both turned to Cly as he slowly nodded not looking at his children.

"But didn't you say something about getting stronger so you could go home? You haven't reached that level yet so why don't you stay with us?" Asked a slightly desperate Angel as I could only smile meekly. This whole time Cly never once looked down at us.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." I said rubbing my head as I tried to be polite something Gaia had told me to be more of since I had gone all dark and gloomy a few years ago.

"Actually you wouldn't be." Said Cly finally as both his kids seemed happy as he spoke this.

"However we don't cater to those who don't work." He said as I grimaced as I thought if I even needed a job.

I had plenty of money and I am pretty sure the drops I had could pay for the next year or two of living. But deep down something was yanking at my heart and telling me to not leave Viola. That soulmate magic working wonders as I felt the need to be around her just as much as I did Gaia. Finally I sighed as these feeling won me over, the need for my soulmate was simply too much to disagree with.

"What if I paid rent?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"We don't need money what we need is a worker. If you are willing to stay with us during your time here then I will give you a roof over your head a hot meal and a job. That is if you if you are willing." He said as I looked up at him as I noticed he gave me a look I had never seen before. But then I looked down to see Angel basically giving me a puppy dog look while Viola was biting her lip in frustration while not looking at me.

"Well I guess it is better than staying at a inn with people I don't know. Plus I get to meet this illustrious wife of yours." I said as Angel began to jump up and down in excitement as Viola gave me a happy and soft smile as she seemed to have a skip in her step. Cly noticing all of this rolled his eyes but looked down at me.

"Well then I guess we will be staying together for a while longer." He said as I nodded as Angel and Viola both ran up the stairs wanting to get some fresh air as I also felt the urge to see the sky again after so long.

"Also if you hurt Viola you will regret it." He said as I sputtered out a breath as Gaia seemed to roll her eyes at my reaction.

"Was it that obvious?" She said as Cly chuckled.

"I am her father of course it was obvious, so keep your master in line and make him treat her right." She said as Gaia smiled and nodded.

"Hey I am still here you know, also I don't know what you're talking about." I lied out my ass as Cly laughed with Gaia as I felt a blush come upon my cheeks.

"You're just as bad as she is, doesn't take a genius to see the way you two act around one another. But I have said what I must and the rest I will leave to your spirit." He said as Gaia nodded again and gave him a little salute as I groaned in protest. Sure he was absolutely right but I didn't want him to know my feelings.

"So what is this job anyways?" I asked him.

"Simple butler and alchemy assistant. My wife has been asking for a little extra help in making her creations. Since you know a little bit I thought it would make a perfect opportunity for your skills in it to grow." He said as I nodded.

"That sounds nice I suppose." I said with a sigh. Sure I was a hard worker but I hated working in the first place. Like every other being in existence.

"Good now let's got get some fresh air." He said as I nodded and followed him up the stairs but instead of seeing the sky the dungeon opened up into a large building. The building itself has a few guards around the entrance of the dungeon which turned out was a giant door a tube leading into the ground. However this building was a giant dome, around the walls were exits and even elevators of a sort as people went up them.

"Follow me. We are going to get out drop items checked." Cly said as I nodded as I noticed Angel and Viola were already in the process of doing it.

"Is there a tax on the items?" I asked him as he nodded.

"There is a 1% tax on all earnings regardless of rarity. However that is just for items you wish to turn in." He said as I nodded.

"What about items I want to keep do they still check me?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"No they won't, they understand some privacy." He said as we walked forwards as the pretty lizard demi human behind the counter smiled at Angel and Viola.

"That will be 60 gold for you and 80 gold or you. Please have a good day." She said as she handed over the amounts as Angel and Viola nodded and took the money bags.

"Thanks." They both said as they noticed me and Cly as we walked forward.

"Please empty all drop items into this bin here and they will be automatically priced. Also I will need and adventure card so we can give you points based on the drop items." She said as Cly handed over a small card and did as he was told as the women didn't bat an eye as the man covered in legendary armor stood before her.

"Um will this card work here?" I asked her as I handed over a card as she looked at it. As she did her face scrunched up and looked at me then back at the card. This repeated a few times before she finally spoke.

"It seems this card can be used here even if it is from the plains of grass but I am just curious about the information on the card…" She said as I looked at it.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Tens ambassador**

 **Job: Warrior lv-40**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 325**

 **Adventure Rank: I**

 **Adventure Sign: N/A**

 **Guild Quests Completed: 20**

Indeed the info on it was a little…odd for my age but then Cly waved his hand getting the woman's attention as he waited for his drop items to be calculated.

"I was power leveling him in the dungeon." He said as she instantly nodded as she gave me a smile.

"Then I am sorry for the confusion, I was not aware that Mr. Dark was power leveling someone besides his children." She said with a smile as if nothing had happened.

"Mr. Dark?" I asked curiously as Cly simply ignored me as I realized I had no idea what his last name was until now. That mean Angels full name was Angel Dark kind of contradictory but it guess it worked.

"Still I have never seen and Tens ambassador at such a young age. You must have some accomplishments he approves of." She said with a smile as I nodded. I guess ambassadors for the deities of this plain weren't a common thing but still existed in the public.

"Yeah you could say that." I said with a smile as she took the card and inserted it in a slot as I motioned for Gaia to begin dumping drop items in the bin. We had already sorted through all the items and we decided what to get rid of and what to keep. So far the only things we decided to keep were anything above Epic which only numbered in the hundreds. Even then I had already eaten half of them powering up my skills as I consumed them with my skill.

Unfortunately I haven't gotten to consuming any monster corpses which was a bummer but I was still happy with my recent power up. Yet as I watched the nearly 124 thousand items fall into the bin the women slowly began to show a surprised face as the first 3 minutes went by. Finally after 10 minutes Gaia's inventory was empty and the women had a look of shock on her face but instantly recovered as she looked at me.

"Again you surprise me." She said as she began to rummage around as I waited to get paid. All the epic and above items planted firmly in my inventory along with about 2000 weapons I planned on eating to improve my masteries. The spear I managed to get from the kobold king was a legendary item but I couldn't use **[Analysis]** on it since it was a legendary so I had to go get it appraised sooner or later.

"Alright Mr. Dark the final total for you is 45 platinum would you like this in coin or on your card?" She asked him.

"Card." He said as she nodded as his adventure card flashed as I noticed a number go up on it. However this number that moved was not the highest amount on it. I could only shiver at the thought as I watched her give him back his card a she focused on me.

"For you Mr. Jackson I have a total of 2 diamond and change. Would you like this in coin or card?" She asked me.

"Umm…coin." I said as she nodded as she quickly typed in a few things on a magical screen before a bag of money suddenly appeared on a small platform in front of me. The bag was only about the size of a softball as I picked it up and quickly put it in my inventory as a new money bar popped up in front of me.

 **MONEY: 2 D 30 PT 53WG 63G 8S 29C**

I don't know how much money that was but it looked like a lot to me as I smiled at the amount. The lizard women then gave me back my card with a killer smile.

"I thank you both for your transactions and I hope you all have a nice holiday." She said as I raised an eyebrow. However before I could question the word holiday Cly was already leaving as I quickly caught up as we started to head outside.

"Holiday? I don't remember there being a holiday around this time of the year." I said calculating the time in this planet's 24 month yearly cycle. Each month holding a perfect 30 days and only as far as I could think there was no holidays that existed in these 3 months of snow that laid before us.

Funny thing was it snowed 6 months a year but only 3 months at time. This planet basically went through a full 2 earth years while completing its trip around the sun. However every summer they counted it as the beginning of a season cycle and all dates were reset. So you had two birthdays during one 24 month cycle even if you they planet didn't complete its trip around the sun. Another fun fact the birthdays were the only thing affected by the season cycle.

All other holidays and days of importance had a select day out of the 24 months the planet had. So you could say birthdays were only considered if you lived through a season cycle. All together it took me awhile to get used to it.

"Oh the plains of grass don't celebrate, deities day?" Said Angel surprised as I shook my head.

"What is that?" I asked them as they smiled as they got the chance to one up me in knowledge.

"Well the holiday is centered around the deities obviously but they say that on this day all major deities came into being. They have a lot of traditions for this day such as giving and receiving." Said Viola as I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"It is said that if one is also good throughout the year that the deities will gift the children of the world presents as well. But if you have been bad I heard they dock you level." Said Angel in a whisper at the last part as I couldn't help but feel and itchy feeling in my head.

"So let me guess you guess you guys get each other presents and these 'deities' bring you presents if you have been good?" I said as they both nodded.

"We also put up a pine tree and decorate it to represent the world tree that is said to house and protect many of the deities in this world. Also we put up decorations, bake home goods, give out presents, and play in the snow." Said Viola as I was at a loss. This was goddamn fucking Christmas and there was no other way to explain it to myself.

"Does it always snow on this…deities day?" I asked them as they nodded.

"Oh delightful." I said and just then we walked outside to find the world before me was already covered in a fine layer of snow. There was also more falling from the sky as I watched people seemed unfazed at the snow as they continued on with their lives. However all of them wore thick coats and other items for the cold.

The buildings however shared a lot of similarities between my home and this place as they had the medieval town look going on. I could only stare forward as I slowly inhaled and let out a breath of steam as I finally took a breath of fresh air.

"That's refreshing." I said as Cly laughed.

"Indeed." He agreed as Viola and Angel seemed happy to see the snow as Angel was basically prancing around in it. Viola on the other hand was already warming up her hands as she shivered gently.

"We should be getting home soon. Tomorrow we will help your mother with shopping." Said Cly as Viola nodded as she shivered on, elves of all species weren't that great in cold weather.

With that we were on our way as we walked down the slightly crowded streets as tamed monsters pulled carts and people at their stalls yelled out hoping to make a sale. But with the snow coming down I saw a few magicians casting certain spells to clear the streets and keep pathways clear. I guess they worked for the city to basically pave the roads. Even then the whole area had a very happy feeling to it as people seemed to enjoy the weather.

However this was just the marketing district as far as I could tell as we slowly left that area and entered a residential area. But this resident area was separated with a giant wall that I guess was the divider for the city. That or all the property in this area looked like mansions and had some of the most jewel encrusted carriages I had ever seen. I even saw massive landing platforms for monsters that had been tamed.

"You guys live here?" I couldn't help but ask as Cly nodded.

"I don't think the plains of grass ever had a place like this." I said remember my home. However this city felt a lot smaller than the capital city in a way.

"Well that is because this is the royal district of one of the minor cities that exist in our country." He sad as I slowly nodded, so this was only a minor city? Then what was the capital like? The thought only seemed to hurt my brain as I passed off the question for the time being.

"So why do you live here?" I asked him.

"Like I had said before people are very discriminatory against any species of human that isn't just plain human. Here it is not so bad but in the capital it is so bad that we would be chased out or killed without a second thought. That is why I moved here with my family, I wanted a place they can live and not worry about being discriminated against." He said as I nodded.

"Unfortunately…" He said as I noticed his stare as I saw a large metal gate with stone walls on either side. The walls were nearly 12 feet tall but written on the walls were words like 'go home freak' and 'we don't want your kind here'. There was also nearly 20 other sayings along with food smash against the walls and what looked like shit.

"I-Is this your house?" I couldn't help but ask as he sighed gently as I noticed Angel and Viola were both staring coldly at the scene before them. Angel's fists were shaking in rage as I saw a tiny bit of blood dripping down my palms and Viola looked ready to kill someone. However Cly only had a face that showed he was used to this.

"Yes this is our home." He said as he put an arm on both his children and walked towards the gate as he looked at the fecal matter covered handle in front of him. I however could only stare in shock as the discrimination towards other human species was far beyond anything I had seen. However Cly cleaned off the handle and pushed open the gate as he turned to me.

"Come on inside Percy, I would you like you to meet my wife and the people you will be working with until you leave." He said as I nodded and quickly went inside as I couldn't help but take one long last look at the markings as I felt rage boil inside me. However I felt a hand on my cheek as I saw Gaia shake her head.

I got the message as I proceeded forward into the mansion that lay before me. In time I would understand that this world was just like any other dungeon with its monsters and safe havens.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this and I am hoping I can come out with a Christmas special for all of you. Also please respond to the poll below. Thanks everyone for your support.**

 **NEW POLL:** **(please vote or leave an opinion on this, even if it is a simple yes or no.)**

 **Hey guys I currently have one more harem spot left and I think you have noticed but Angel is Nico from earth and he currently has the ability to become a girl. I was wondering if you guys wanted a female Nico in this story being one of Percy's soulmates. Also I got a request for a possible female Kronos pairing with Percy. So I am going to leave this poll open for the next couple chapters so give me feedback please.**

 **CURRENT STATS BELOW:**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 13**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Tens Ambassador (75% chance demons won't attack you.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race- Divine soul human**

 **Height- 5 foot 6**

 **Jobs/Class: (8/10) (Max)**

 **Warrior lv-40 (STR+40, VIT+50)**

 **Barbarian lv-35 (STR+45, END+35, DEX+35)**

 **Medic lv-15 (INT+15, WIS+25, FAI+15)**

 **Spirit user lv-15 (INT+15, WIS+15, FAI+25)**

 **Archer lv-20 (DEX+30, VIT+20)**

 **Blacksmith lv-10 (STR+20, END+10)**

 **Puppet user lv-10 (FAI+10, LUC+20)**

 **Alchemist lv-5 (INT+15, WIS+5, LUC+5)**

 **Martial Artist lv-20 (DEX+30, VIT+20, FAI+20)**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 325 Xp: 6,123,450 / 566,897,500 (1/40) = 14,172,437.5**

 **Health 162,500/162,500 (500 each level)**

 **Mana 325,000/325,000 (1000 each level)**

 **STR-374(+325+40+45+20) =804**

 **END-300(+325+35+10+350) =1,020**

 **DEX-300(+325+35+30+30+350) =1,070**

 **VIT-300(+325+50+20+20) =715**

 **INT-200(+325+15+15+15) =570**

 **WIS-200(+325+25+15+5) =570**

 **FAI-200(+325+15+25+10+20) =592**

 **LUC-200 (+325+20+5) =460**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **BONUS POINTS-18**

 **MONEY: 2 D 30 PT 53WG 63G 8S 29C**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of Ruby and Robert. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth he was abandoned by his parents who had to at the time. He is currently enrolled at crystal academy in the grass plains and is on a trip with Cly and his kids.**

 **Skills:**

 **[Resistance] Ranks: 100-200-300-400-500-600-700**

 **Passive Skill: Physical Resistance lv-55 (37%)**

 **Passive Skill: Magic Resistance lv-25 (80%)**

 **Passive skill: Poison Resistance lv-20 (19%)**

 **Passive skill: (Level-599) (Rank-5) Epic Charm resistance lv-99 (0%)**

 **[Blacksmithing skills] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Passive skill: Workshop lv-15 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: (level 15) (Rank 2) Common Blacksmithing lv-5 (70%)**

 **[Puppet skills] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Magic Skill: (level-15) (Rank-2) Common puppetry Magic lv-5 (1%)**

 **[Warrior skills] Ranks: None**

 **Active skill: Rend lv-25 (15%)**

 **Active skill: Herculean Strike lv-8 (45%)**

 **Active skill: Taunt lv-25 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: Critical Strike lv-20 (45%)**

 **Passive skill: Muscle Memory lv-62 (33%)**

 **Passive skill: To Strong lv-4 (35%)**

 **[Beast taming skills] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Passive skill: Beast taming lv-13 (74%)**

 **[Wizard skills] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Magic skill: (Level 45) (Tier 4) Rare Elemental Arrow lv-5 (10%)**

 **Magic skill: (Level 262) (Tier 8) Phantasmal Water Manipulation lv-3 (11%)**

 **Passive skill: No Chanting Lv-15 (30%)**

 **Passive skill: Mana Control Lv-35 (10%)**

 **[Alchemist skills] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Passive Skill: (level-22) (Rank-3) Uncommon botany mastery lv-2 (31%)**

 **[Martial arts skills] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Magic skill: (Rank 1) (level 1) True Soul Manifestation lv-2 (30%)**

 **[Healer skills] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Active skill: Demonic healing lv-1 (20%)**

 **[Non class skills] Ranks: None**

 **Attack skill: Poison Perspiration lv-10 (79%)**

 **Magic skill: Divine transformation lv-Max (100%)**

 **[Other skills] Ranks: None**

 **Passive skill: Solomon's wisdom lv-10 (21%)**

 **Passive skill: Perfect body lv-1 (0%)**

 **Passive skill: Gambling lv-100 (Max)**

 **Passive skill: Lying and lie detection lv-10 (80%)**

 **Passive skill: Lie detection lv-30 (70%)**

 **Active skill: Divine fusion lv-5 (0%)**

 **Active skill: Luck thief lv-1 (0%)**

 **[Stat regen skills] Ranks: None**

 **Passive skill: Godly nap lv- 25 (83%)**

 **[Special] Ranks: None**

 **Passive skill: Mark of sacrifice lv-MAX**

 **Passive skill: Gaia System lv-MAX**

 **Passive skill: Bonus Skill leveling lv-MAX**

 **Passive skill: Title and Job King lv-MAX**

 **Passive Skill: Detect Analysis lv-30 (49%)**

 **Passive skill: Consumption Absorption lv-120 (70%)**

 **[Mastery's] Ranks: None**

 **Passive Skill: Swordplay Mastery lv-4 (Skill dependent)**

 **Passive Skill: Spear Play Mastery lv-1 (Skill dependent)**

 **Passive Skill: Archery Mastery lv-1 (Skill dependent)**

 **Passive Skill: Magic skill Mastery lv-5 (Skill dependent)**

 **Passive Skill: Martial art style Mastery lv-1 (Skill dependent)**

 **[Martial arts style] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Martial Style: (level 159) (Rank 6) Leg, Fist of Flowing Water Crushing Rock lv-49 (85%)**

 **[Swordplay style] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Swordplay Style: (level-59) (Rank-4) Rare Throwing lv-19 (65%)**

 **Swordplay Style: (level-194) (Rank-7) Ancient Greek Swordplay lv-34 (21%)**

 **Swordplay Style: (level 69) (Rank- 5) Epic Medieval Swordplay lv-9 (55%)**

 **Swordplay Style: (level 44) (Rank- 4) Rare Berserk Swordplay lv-4 (13%)**

 **[Spearplay style] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Spearplay Style: (level 39) (Rank 3) Uncommon Medieval Spear Play lv-19 (13%)**

 **[Archery Styles] Ranks: 0-10-10-20-20-50-50-100-1000**

 **Archery Style: (level 170) (Rank-7) Ancient Greek Archery lv-10 (80%)**

 **[Languages] Ranks: None 100 level max**

 **Language Skill: Greek language lv-Max**

 **[Derived skills] Ranks: None**

 **Derived Skill: Picky Eater lv. Max (100%)**

 **Derived skill: Temporary tame lv-Max (100%)**

 **[Bonus Perks] Ranks: None**

 **XP increase 160%.**

 **XP Requirement Reduction 1/40**

 **Rare item drop rates increase 40%**

 **[Divine forms]**

 **Divine form: (Demon species) Oni God lv-Max (24 hour time limit each change)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never unsee, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **Special thanks: Gorchanstruck (keep those weapons and abilities classy my friend)**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Yes this is our home." He said as he put an arm on both his children and walked towards the gate as he looked at the fecal matter covered handle in front of him. I however could only stare in shock as the discrimination towards other human species was far beyond anything I had seen. However Cly cleaned off the handle and pushed open the gate as he turned to me.

"Come on inside Percy, I would you like you to meet my wife and the people you will be working with until you leave." He said as I nodded and quickly went inside as I couldn't help but take one long last look at the markings as I felt rage boil inside me. However I felt a hand on my cheek as I saw Gaia shake her head.

I got the message as I proceeded forward into the mansion that lay before me. In time I would understand that this world was just like any other dungeon with its monsters and safe havens.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"Come on boy is that all the fight you have?" Yelled the man in front of me as I wiped a trail of blood coming from my mouth. I then spit a glob of it on the ground as I slowly stood up, my stomach was in an extremely amount of pain after I just got kicked up but I was still good.

"You know when I said I needed training this wasn't what I expected." I said looking up at Cly as he gave me a mocking stare. His sword was planted firmly in the ground in front of him as he was currently beating my ass with everything he had. The risks I take to improve myself.

"Well you said you wanted to get stronger and improve your skills and who better than someone who possess a phantasmal level skill in all his sword arts?" He asked me as I growled. I somehow didn't want to believe it but the truth was he was way better than me with a sword. Unfortunately he wasn't going easy on me either as my body was covered with cuts and bruises, he wouldn't let me eat anything to heal myself either.

"God you're worse than Zeus." I mumbled as Cly just gave me a confused look as if the name held no importance to himself.

"Anyways breaks over now come." He said as he pulled his sword out of the ground as the simple steel sword in his hands was like a legendary weapon on steroids. But I still compelled myself to attack the crazy person before me, as of lately I had gotten accustomed to claymore style swords. So the massive 5 foot sword sliced through the air on a killing trajectory only to be simply deflected by Hades with little effort.

The blade smashed into the ground digging itself into the ground. However the massive sword was like any other small sword as I ripped the sword from the ground and slashed upwards at him for him to only simple block the strike. In fact he was so strong it felt like I was hitting some sort of metal pole as he didn't move and inch but my sword bounced of his own blade. I could only continue onwards as my sword was like a bolt of lightning and every clash was an explosion between us.

However due to stat difference my incredibly powerful strikes had little to no effect on him. But he only defended for a minute before he suddenly began attacking as I was instantly pushed back. He attacked with such precision that I could only barely deflect his blows or block them and when I did block them I was pushed back a few feet. The vibrations alone were enough to shake my arms to a numb state. Yet he still continued to pummel me into the dirt.

He then suddenly threw a kick in with his strikes but I was ready this time as I jumped back in time to dodge. It this gave us a few feet separation as I let out a roar and put all my strength into my upwards strike. Cly even went as far as putting both hands on his sword as he brought a powerful downwards strike towards me. The instant out blades me an ear splitting breaking sound erupted from the blades.

With that both blades shattered under the impact from one another and shard of metal exploded out in all directions. Every inch of my five foot claymore shattered into inch long razor sharp projectiles and those projectiles shot towards me and Cly. The instant they hit Cly I could only watch them bounce off him like they were balls of dirt. But one or two suck in his arms as he covered his face.

On my part I was left for dead as the shards of metal stabbed into me as I also covered my face. But I could only glare at Cly as I shot forward as he looked surprised as I shot a fist at him. But he reacted instantly as he blocked my strike and his other fist was launched right at my face. My free hand raised up to push the strike out of the way but only to find his arm was immovable even for my redirecting strike.

That instant his fist punched me right in the face and I went down like a sack of flour. I only rolled a few feet but as I came to a stop I found my whole world spinning. I could only push myself to my knees and elbows before I felt nausea overtake me as I was forced to put my head on the ground.

 **Alert! You have suffered a critical blow and others!**

 **30% decrease in natural healing.**

 **20% Hp reduction until shrapnel wounds heal**

 **5 minute confusion status effect implemented**

 **5 minute bleeding statues effect implemented**

I could only stare at the alert as it was the only thing that wasn't spinning as I had to blink a few time. I then slowly turned myself so I was sitting on my butt as I put my hands behind me to prop myself up. Cly just stared down at me as he pulled the shrapnel from his arms with ease as I just sat there.

"You okay?" Cly asked me as I slowly looked down at myself to find nearly 2 dozen pieces of metal sticking out of my chest. Though they were only superficial wounds they still hurt like hell and looked like hell.

"I think but I won't be standing anytime soon." I said as I started to pull the metal pieces out of me one by one. Due to all my pain reduction skills I felt little to nothing as I pulled them out. Thankfully the pain reduction skills would still tell me if I had an injury so I wasn't randomly going to hurt myself if all my pain was gone.

"I think that will do it for today." Cly said as I nodded as I finished pulling out the rest of the shrapnel only for each piece to be eaten by myself. This in turn healed most of my wounds the shrapnel caused, now all I needed was a shower. But before that I needed for the world to stop spinning.

As I did I checked my skills to see in anything had leveled up as I could only sigh to see that none had leveled up. But over this past weeks I did managed to have a few level ups but nothing to significant. It was much faster than normal training and fighting so I couldn't complain, but it would be better if Cly wasn't such a dick about it. Ever since he had told me he knew I liked Viola it had been like this.

"Boys!" I heard a female's voice call from inside the house as both me and Cly turned to see a very beautiful women walk out of the house. Thankfully the training field had a weather barrier around it so there was snow inside and the temperature was a solid 70 degrees.

But as the women came closer and entered the barrier she proceeded to brush off the snow that had gathered on her large black overcoats hood. As she did she pulled it down revealing a healthy head of black hair and that had all been pulled back in a very fancy looking pony tail. Her skin tone was slightly lighter than Viola's in her hair there were two small pointy ears. They were about half the length of Viola's.

However her eyes were a very dark chocolate brown but always seemed to give off a warm feeling. Like they were always smiling even if she wasn't. If you need to ask this was Cly's wife or Vanessa Dark. She was a dark elf human mix which I asked Cly about but he refused to talk to me about. But between the morphed human and the half dark elf I was surprised that they got two kids who could be so different from one another.

But I didn't question it as Vanessa walked over to us with a smile that radiated warmth as she gave Cly and hug and kiss as I turned away as the two gushed over one another. I then turned to see several other servant I had grown accustomed to seeing carrying in crates of foods and other things. The world was still spinning slightly as I just sat there and watched Vanessa and Cly finish speaking as Vanessa turned to me.

"Good evening Perseus." She said with a smile as I gave her a hand wave, I had given up on trying to getting to call me Percy. However she gave me a confused look.

"Cly you aren't being too hard on young Perseus are you?" She asked Cly as he scratched the back of his head as I smirked at him.

"He is the one who wanted training." He said with a cough as she gave a pouty face as Cly seemed to freeze in place. Number one rule of the Dark family household Vanessa always got what she wanted.

"You need to be nicer to him." She said in a slightly pouty tone as Cly seemed to sub come to her childish appearance and nodded. With that she gave a smile and kissed him on the cheek as he blushed a little. Even if the two looked late thirties to early forties they acted like children sometimes. At first it was weird but after a while you get accustomed to it.

"It's fine." I said as I slowly stood up but stumbled a little as I caught myself and then stood up properly.

"Yeah it's fine, just men being men." Said Cly with a cough as Vanessa didn't seem to buy it.

"Sure, anyways Perseus I need you to do something for me." She said as I nodded as she smiled.

"What is the task?" I asked her as she reached into her inventory and appeared to be looking for something. Don't let her appearance and attitude fool you Vanessa was a level 1800 demon hunter, however with her kids coming she retired from being an adventure. Only the level 3700 Cly remained in action. But after a second she pulled out a small box covered in a small amount of linen as I instantly recognized as a bento.

"I need you to bring this to Viola. I mean to drop it off during my shopping but I forgot." She said as if she was a horrible mother. But I wasn't that dumb as I instantly recognized that glint in her eye. She knew I liked Viola and approved of me, though Cly didn't so she always put me in these situations with her daughter.

 **Alert! Quest available!**

 **Quest name: Take Viola the bento**

 **Task:**

 **Bring Viola's lunch to her school before lunch**

 **Bonus task:**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **10xp**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **A date with Viola**

 **Do you wish to take this quet?**

 **Yes/No**

"That I can do." I said as I took the bento and put it in my inventory as I accepted the quest.

"You might want to get cleaned up first." Cly suggested as I looked down at my blood stained chest as I nodded in agreement. I just went towards the house so I could get cleaned up.

 **LINEBREAK:**

10 minutes later I was in the streets in a brand new pair of linen clothes and thick winter coat with a mission on hand. I quickly ran through the snow filled streets as the falling snow never seemed to stop. Decorations for Deities day were already up and there were multiple items being sold as well. Small figures of certain deities such as some angel gods and blacksmith gods. I even saw a few Tens ones as I continued on my way.

I saw box's being wrapped in colorful paper and people carrying small pine trees with boxes containing decorations. All in all it was just like Christmas on earth as I seemed to enjoy the festive time of the year. However as I ran through the streets I quickly came upon Viola and Angel's school. This school was much smaller than the academy that I was used to but it was still decent size.

I saw a barrier covering a practice field to keep the conditions right as well as a few other things that had the students working in the conditions. But surrounding the school was a 6 foot tall brick wall with one gate in front. It was a more prestigious school so of course there was a few guards in front as I quickly ran over to the gate. As I did I slid to a stop in front of the guards who were nearly 13 foot tall demi-behemoths.

Their bodies were huge and muscular beyond anything I had ever seen and they had massive mains of hair that went all the way down to their knees. Each wore a massive thick overcoat as that was black and was decorated with the school's insignia on the front. They just looked at me as I stood in front of them only half their height.

"What do you want?" One asked me.

"I need to make a delivery to a Viola Dark." I said as they looked at one another.

"What is the delivery?" They asked me.

"Her lunch." I said pulling out a bento as they again looked at one another.

"Go inside the main office and sign in as a visitor, then bring it to her." One said as he put his hand on the giant gate and moved it like it was nothing. I gave them a nod and went inside the school yard. As I did I quickly found the castle looking school as I went inside as the warmth hit me. I only smiled a little as I got out of the cold and proceeded to the main office.

"Hello?" I asked around as I found an older harpy lady writing something down a piece of paper as she looked up at me.

"What are you here for now?" She asked me as she instantly recognized me. Let's just say Vanessa sent me here a lot.

"Lunch." I said as she rolled her eyes and quickly scratched won my name without me even telling her.

"I already signed you in Perseus, take the visitor pass and I believe you know the way." She said as I nodded as she went back to her work as she kind of reminded me of any school secretary ever in existence.

With that I was walking to Viola's class room which was on the second floor but right before I got to it I heard shuffling inside and children talking as I looked up at a magical clock to find Lunch had just started.

"Just on time." I said as the door opened revealing a wave of students as they all funneled out of the room. I just stood to the side as some of the students noticed me but paid me no mind while others gave me a wave. I just waved back as the nearly 50 students all funneled out of the room.

"Viola your boyfriend is here!" A full blood elf girl yelled as you could hear a dramatic sigh from inside the classroom and a 'shut up tiffany'. With that the elf girl snickered and gave me a wink as she was on her way with her followers behind her. I then walked inside the classroom to find Viola angrily mumbling to herself about what things she was going to do to tiffany.

"Hey there." I said as she looked up at me with a small smile on her lips.

"Let me guess…lunch?" she asked me as I nodded and took out a bento as Viola sighed happily.

"Oh and here I thought I was going to starve." She said as she sat down in her desk as I chuckled as she quickly opened it. Inside was a simple meal of rice, some vegetables, beef, and some deity day sweets.

"Thank you so much." She said as she stomach rumbled and a blush covered her face. At the same time she began to eat as I took a seat on the desk beside hers as I looked around the room to see a few other students eating lunchboxes. A few were both studying and eating at the same time, I then turned back to Viola who caught my stare.

"What?" She asked me.

"Where is Gaia?" I asked her remembering the spirit wanted to go to school with Viola today.

"Oh she is napping." She said as she pulled out a drawer in her desk revealing a small amount of fabric and stuffing that had been turned into a pillow and blankets that were encasing a small drooling Gaia. I could only smile as she slowly pushed the drawer back shut as the sleeping Gaia was left alone.

"She sleeps a lot more than she should." I said as Viola snickered and nodded.

"So anything special happening today?" I asked her.

"Last day of school before our break." She said thankfully with a sigh as I chuckled.

"That reminds me are you going to enroll here?" She asked me as I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't know, I know mostly everything they are teaching you right now." I said as Viola didn't look convinced.

"Really? Then what is a fire drake's ultimate weakness?" She asked me.

"Trick question. It has two ultimate weaknesses. One is water magic and the other is a spot on the underside of its belly. It's soft spot if you will." I said.

"Lucky guess. What is a corrupted wood nymph's way of escape and how can you block it?" She asked me.

"They can vegetation movement which allows them to move from plant to plan through the roots. The only way to keep them pinned is to cut the roots of a plant." I said as Viola bit her lip.

"Fuck you are smarter than you look." She said as I laughed at her rare use of a cuss word.

"Anyways you can have this back." She said as she handed me back the empty bento box. I took it and put it in my inventory as she slowly got up and stretched.

"Thanks…" But before I could speak again I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as I winced lightly. Viola noticed this as I reached up my hand and felt the pained spot as it instantly located my mark that was forever planted on me. I then brought my hand back as I saw the blood lightly running out of it as I felt worry build up in me.

"What's wrong Percy?" Viola asked looking at the blood on my fingers with a worried look.

"Something evil is on your campus…stay here." I said as I left Viola behind as I could feel whatever it was locking onto my position. This dam mark acting like a torch in the middle of a dark world for it. But as I made my way down to the first floor I suddenly saw teachers running around quickly.

"What's happening?" I asked one of the teachers as they rushed past me.

"Something broke past the schools barriers from above. We are suspecting it is a monster. All students need to remain in the school building until this event runs over." They said as they ran past me as I looked around and quickly rushed outside. The instant I did something was immediately shot into the earth in front of me creating and explosion of snow and earth.

I could only cover my face as the storm of dust and snow rushed past me. I only opened up my eyes to find of the demi behemoths that was guarding the school was now lying dead in the crater. A hole the size of my head was prominent on his chest as his blood gushed from it. I then looked around and I finally found my target.

It was and old man that seemed to be from the blue skin demon tribe, his body looked unharmed but sticking from the end of his hand was the guard's heart as he was eating it like a delicacy. Behind him was the other guard who had been split in half as the dead body bled everywhere. I only focused on the blue skinned demon as he suddenly noticed my gaze. As he did his blood covered mouth smiled at me and he dropped the heart.

"I knew I sensed a tasty morsel around here. You don't know how long I have waited for you to come out of hiding. But seems this tasty morsel will be mine for the taking." He said with an evil laugh just then I used **[Analysis]** on him.

 **Wind fetcher Corrupted devil**

 **Age: 180 Race: Blue skinned devil {empowered}**

 **HP: 75 billion/75 billion**

 **MP: 100 million /100 million**

 **Lv: 1060**

 **STR-?**

 **END-?**

 **DEX-?**

 **VIT-?**

 **INT-?**

 **WIS-?**

 **FAI-?**

 **LUC-?**

Looking at the info I gritted my teeth as I saw the **{empowered}** beside his name. For the past couple weeks after I exited the dungeon I also felt an ominous pressure in the air around me and looking at the old demon in front of me it appeared he was the reason.

"Halt!" I heard people yelling as the teachers began to circle around the old man as his face scrunched up.

"You are in my way, disappear." He said as he suddenly waved his hand as the wind in the sky began to rumble as the teachers all began to be pushed away like tumbleweeds. The wind bent to this old man's commands as it twirled around him in a tornado like fashion. But every teacher who was at level 500 was easily pushed away as they were thrown into the air. I was the only one unaffected as the man waved his hand as the wind dispersed leaving him standing alone.

"Empowered!" One of the teachers yelled as he seemed to be able to tell what this old man was. However the old man's face scrunched up showing his displeasure in the word.

"I prefer the term enlightened being." The old man laughed as everyone shook under the pressure. However I stood firm as he smirked as I put up a front.

"Still for a sacrifice of your level to survive is incredibly impressive. You should have become nourishment for one of my brethren long ago from what I can tell, your mark says it all. But now I can accomplish what they did not, sacrifice you to the higher ones and in turn gain your power." He said as I gritted my teeth as I felt my mark burn with resent.

"Percy what is he talking about?" I suddenly heard a voice as I turned to see Viola with a floating Gaia beside her. Gaia just stared in shock at the scene before her as she had been napping a minute ago before Viola woke her up.

"I don't-." But I was cut off as Gaia let out a scream as the ground quaked and the old man seemed surprised. In an instant spikes nearly 12 feet long ripped out of the ground and launched themselves at the old man. But like a feather he managed to dodge them all as the wind kept him afloat as more spikes shot at him.

"Spirits should now intervene." The old man shouted as suddenly he flung something out of his inventory as a small flag hit the ground. The instant Gaia saw this she retreated as a dome began to expand from the flag. The dome instantly went past me and Viola as Gaia shot into the air away from it. The dome finally stopped as it covered about 3 football fields as Gaia breathed heavily outside it.

"Why does he have such a powerful spirit killing field?" Gaia said as the old man chuckled as he landed lightly on the ground.

"Your spirit is smarter than I imagined." He said as I backed up slowly if Gaia seemed panicked as she held out a hand to use her magic but as soon as it hit the barrier a bolt of electricity recoiled back at her as she was hit by it. She only let out a pained cry as I looked up at her only for her to shake her head.

"This little treasure is something I ran upon while killing another sacrifice. I thought maybe it would come in handy one day and it appears I was right." He said as I glanced as at Viola.

"Go get your father, I can hold him down until then." I said as she gave a panicked look but nodded as she began to sprint as fast as she could towards the exit of the school.

"Oh? Trying to escape?" He said with a laugh as I watched him pull out another flag that was also black. In an instant I was already charging towards him to get him to spot but I was to slow as the flag hit the ground and quickly expanded past me. Viola however pushed herself to the limit as she sprinted as fast as a dark elf could.

She looked back at the quickly approaching barrier only to turn back towards the gate as she pushed herself harder. Her body suddenly glowing in a light green glow as her speed nearly double as she used some of her magic. But the barrier seemed to increase its speed as well as it encroached on her. But with one last ditch effort she jumped with all her might as she escaped the barrier right as it met the school's gates. Her foot only inches ahead as she tumbled on the ground only for her to quickly roll to her feet and proceed to sprint back home.

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

"Tsk! She is faster than I imagin-." But the man was interrupted as a white hot spear tip was thrust towards him. He quickly dodged as the air hissed and the snow around Percy melted the spear in his hands the same one he liberated from the kobold king. Though he still hadn't had it appraised it was still useful to him.

"That is a big spear for a little man." Said the old man but Percy didn't stop as he began to thrust the white hot spear at him. At first the man only dodged but the heat from the spear tip was too much as his clothes were beginning to steam as if threatening to catch fire. So he launched his first attack at Percy but the instant he did Percy swept the spear through a large pile of snow in front of him sending up a cloud of steam.

"Fucking rat!" The old man cursed as the cloud of steam clouded his vision. He could only looked around as his senses were being hindered greatly. However a whistle in the air caught his attention as he flung up his hand to catch an arrow that was aimed right at his temple. But before he could reaction a hidden arrow suddenly slammed right into the back of the first arrow. This thrust the first arrow in the old man's hand towards him and he quickly let go of the arrow and dodge backwards.

But he was to slow as the arrow managed to cut him right across his forehead as black blood began to pour from the wound in little amounts. The old man cussed in annoyance as several more arrows cut through the steam and right at him. However this time each one was knocked away with a gust of wind from the old man. These only seemed to tick him off as he let out a roar and a torrent of wind began to rush around him in a tornado.

"Disappear!" The old man roared as he thrust his hands down and all the steam quickly dispersed leaving an empty area in front of him. No sighs of Percy were found as he looked around to find nothing. However a hissing sound entered his hearing as he quickly looked down to see Percy basically as close to the ground as he could get. The white hot spear was now inches from him as he threw up his arm to block the attack.

The spear met the arm and let out a sizzling sound as the old man jumped back as the wind carried him. But his arm that was hit was left where he once stood as the arm which was now on fire fell to the ground. Percy stood over it as he looked at the spear impressed as the old man looked shocked that the spear even hurt him in the first place.

"Well you could almost say that was almost like a hot knife through butter." Percy joked for a second as the old man's face contorted as he let out a feral roar.

"No more games!" He said as his face began to contort as Percy stared in awe as the man's stub began to grow until a brand new arm was left behind. But then the wind began to change as Percy felt a sense of crisis began to grow in him. Just then he put away the spear and pulled out a large shield which he had bought a week ago. The reason being he needed to improve a new ability he had gotten and eating shields was the best way.

"Earth drake's golden body!" Percy yelled as he felt his MP drain a little as his skin began to itch. After a second his shirt suddenly burst open as fist size green scales began to pop out of his skin. In a second his entire body including the areas around his eyes and mouth had smaller scales on it. Even his hair was seemingly covered up with green scales while two small horns popped out of his head as it made Percy look like a demi drake.

This skill was made from combining 3 of the five skills Percy got from eating the earth drake. The three skill in question were **[Earth drakes scales] [Earth drakes blood] [Earth drakes muscles]** each of the skills came together to form **[Earth drake's golden body]**.

 **Active skill: Earth drake's golden body lv-3 (0%)**

 **Have a perfect drake body come upon you and give you the power of the Earth drake itself. This drake has the highest defense and health of all the drakes so you will become a walking fortress. Also it makes you look like a demi drake.**

 **30% increase in HP when skill is activate (10% more each level)**

 **30% increase in natural healing when skill is activated (10% more each level)**

 **3% in damage when skill is active (1% more each level)**

 **3000 defense x MP used (1000 more defense each level)**

 **Cost: 100 MP every 30 mins to sustain skill effects (1MP less every 5 levels)**

As the scales covered Percy he brought up the shield in front of him as a massive blast of wind suddenly hit him. Percy was forced down to a knee under the strike as he planted the shield in the ground. The wind dug trenches around Percy and the shield it was so powerful, Percy could only use all his strength to hold up the shield against the blast of wind. Finally it died down as the shield in Percy's arms finally gave way and began to break apart.

 **Health 162,500/162,500 (30% increase) 211,250/211,250**

 **Mana 325,000/325,000 (30% increase) 421,500/422,500**

 **Defense 2,500,000/3,000,000 (temporary)**

Even with the shield guarding him he still lost over 500,000 defense in that one strike and that was with a 27.5% physical and magical damage reduction. He bit his lip in frustration as he looked up from the broken shield to see the man before him was no more a man. Instead he was a massive creature of a sort.

The man's body had transformed into what looked like a giant vulture the size of a small private jet. The beast's body was covered in razor sharp feathers each nearly 4 feet long and to be made of a sort of metal. Its talons looked big enough to pick up and elephant with both at the same time. However the most disturbing thing was that the old man's face was on the birds over extended neck.

There was a massive beak of the bird but in place of eyes and nostrils was the old man's face that looked like it was grafted onto the monster. It was beyond disturbing as Percy watched in horror as the old man's face opened up its eyes as the whole eye was now black and he had a sinister grin on his face. At the time a loud screech erupted from the beak of the bird monster and the old man laughed at the same time.

"Ah! It feels so good to be in my purest form! Now nobody can stand in my way!" He said as Percy shivered. If this was pure to him then what was a normal body?

"And you!" The man said infuriated as Percy noticed a small hand clench that was at the tip of the giant wings. Seeing this made Percy want to vomit but he held it together as he pulled out a new shield which looked identical to the one he just had. At the same time he pulled out a his spear again as the heat of the tip once again made the air sizzle.

'Remember Percy not to use your true soul manifestation or your transformation ability unless you have to. If someone sees you with such a powerful soul ability who knows what will happen and if someone sees you transform then all hell will break loose. So promise me you won't.' Cly's words ran through Percy's head as he looked at the teachers who were still watching the fight from outside the barrier.

Percy was however beginning to question when a good time was as the wind began to race around him. He only stared at the massive beast in front of him as he tried to figure out what to do to delay him until Cly got here. But he didn't have time to think as the first gust of wind that was as thick as a tree rushed him. Against a formless weapon Percy had little to no way to block against it so he dodged.

The wind tore the ground apart like it was nothing and snow flew in the air in a blizzard. Percy was nearly blinded by the blizzard but he kept his wits as she rushed around the monster and occasionally stabbed at vulnerable spots. But the spear did little to nothing now. Even with its extreme heat the blade only left small marks on the skin and feathers of the beast.

Percy even went as far as using magic but the element arrows he used left nothing but small scratches. That included combining all 8 elements which left a small bloody wound but it would instantly close up. He nothing was working as he even used nearly 100 bolts of all 8 elements in one spot only for a foot deep wound to appear. But on a beast this size it was nothing and in the next 3 seconds the wound was gone.

Percy knew if he relied on this method he would run out of mana long before he managed to made a dent in the monster's health so he went with simply buying time while Cly made his way here.

"Stay still maggot!" Roar the mutant beast as his size was simply to attack Percy directly as he ran around him stabbing. However simply being in the storm of wind and snow was depleting Percy's defense every second. Percy also couldn't get close enough to take a bite from him so he was at a loss as he rushed around him dodging blasts of wind.

However the shield Percy had only lasted for minutes at the most as they crumbled apart only for it to be replaced instantly as Percy had a stock of them ready. But with time comes mistakes the massive beast suddenly swung its wing backwards at Percy as the razor sharp feathers came right at him. Percy was barely able to slide on his knees to avoid the strike by millimeters as he felt some of the scales on his person being chipped away as they were only slightly glanced by the feathers.

But Percy wasn't done as he held up the spear point behind him so as the spear passed over him the tip of the spear sliced the whole underside of the wing. Yet again the spear left nothing but a faint mark on the wing. But then as the wing finally passed over Percy waiting for him was a massive beak of the monster. In a flash the beak came down like a spear of death. In a last ditch effort to avoid the strike raised up his shield and spear to deflect it.

But the monster was ready as its beak snapped open and then clapped down with a force a thousand time more powerful than and alligators. The beak snapped down on as Percy's left arm in a flash which led the shield. The spear was torn from his right from the force of the monsters bite and was now stuck in its beak. The shield however crumpled under the bite in and instant as his arm was caught in the beak as well.

"AHHHH!" Percy cried in pain as both sides of the beak dug into his caught arm like sharp blades. His scales completely shattering under the force of the bite, next was the skin as it was torn through like wet paper and his muscles were also shredded as a large amount of blood shewed from the wound. However as the beak reached the bones it stopped s the spear that was stuck in its mouth was the only thing keeping it from biting down further.

"Fuck!" Percy yelled as intense pain shot through his whole body as his left forearm was now stuck in this massive beast's beak. However the beast did not move seeing Percy under its thumb as the human face began to laugh.

"Looks like I finally caught you. Now what should I do?" It questioned as Percy was gritting his teeth as his options began to open up as he looked up at the giant beast.

 **Alert! You have suffered serious injuries to your left forearm!**

 **5% HP loss every 30 minutes**

 **50% decrease in natural healing.**

 **30% HP and MP reduction.**

 **80% increase in blood loss.**

 **50% decreased in upper body movement.**

 **400% Increase in pain in arm.**

 **100% increase in infection accruing.**

 **All symptoms will remain the same until medical attention is provided. Also if arm is not healed within the next 8 hours it will become crippled.**

"Fuck Cly hurry up." He cursed as the monster seemed to finally decided what to do as his human face looked down at the struggling Percy.

"I think I want to play with my food." He said as suddenly Percy was jerked up into the air as he felt his bones popping. In the next second he was being smashed into the ground. He could only vomit up and mouthful of blood as his entire body shook with pain. His mind went hazy as he lay there as more of his scales broke under the brutal attacks of the monster.

However Percy didn't have time to think as he was raised into the air and suddenly was being shook like a dog with its toy. The only thing keeping him in the beast's mouth was his now shattered forearm as he was smashed into the ground a few more times. Finally it came to a stop as he was left completely defenseless and his whole body was covered in bruises and cuts. His now useless forearm hung there limp in the monster's mouth.

 **Health: 162,500/162,500 (30% decrease) 25,345/113,750**

 **Mana: 325,000/325,000 (30% decrease) 161,120/227,500**

 **Defense: 0**

"Do you feel despair yet? Does the feeling of fear run deep inside you? Because if it does it will only make you all the more delicious." It said as Percy glared up at the monster as he waved his free hand slightly as all the snow around them began to float and condense into massive spears until 4 spears were floating in the air.

"Oh? One last ditch effort? Fine go ahead." It said as the spear shot towards him as the massive 50 foot ice spears rammed into him. However his feathers were too strong as the spears simply shattered as they hit him. The ice rained down on Percy as he lay there as his the power hungry eyes of the monster looked down at him.

"Is that it nothing else?" I asked as Percy began to laugh as he looked over at his now useless arm. Percy could almost feel a curse spreading from the bite that felt a lot like his mark. He knew nothing, no magic or healing item, would ever heal whatever this curse was. So he finally made up his mind.

"I have one trick left for you." Percy said as he suddenly rolled over as he faced his forearm his bones cracking as he felt like he had near a hundred broken bones.

 **Alert! You have 102 broken bones! All movement until all bones are healed will be limited by 99%**

Scratch that a 102 bones were broken. Still he leaned forward and suddenly sunk his teeth into his forearm. He didn't think as one bite turned into two and two turned into three. With a four Percy was no longer feeling any pain as pure adrenaline fueled him as he only had a small strip of flesh connect his arm to his now disconnected forearm. With a roar he pulled his arm free and the last piece of flesh snapped free as Percy rolled away.

As quick as he could he got to his feet and limped back a few step as he didn't have time to think of what had just done. He didn't realize the copper taste in his mouth lingered as his own blood stained his lips. His own ability turned against him as he watched the slightly stunned beast stare at him. It was then Percy let out a roar.

"True Soul Manifestation!" He roared as the sky inside the barrier suddenly seemed to flicker as a massive amount of mana began to gather around Percy as his true soul manifested in its true form. Planets, moon, gods, titans, primordials, every hero, and even some micro planets that Percy missed before. They were all there as the sky darkened inside the barrier as his true soul seemed to make the entire area his domain.

The four primordials of day, night, darkness, and light all circled the outer edges of the barrier as the solar system was left rotating slowly in the middle of the dome. The empowered freak could only watch in complete awe as the world change from the school to that of something in outer space. The effect never happened before but it seems like with Percy's level going higher his true soul became more powerful. Even to the point of creating a miniature domain for to exist in.

"Mars! Diana!" Percy yelled out their roman names as two lights began shine from miniature solar system. Mars the war god eyes lit up like an unholy fire and the pure silver of Diana's eyes shined from the moon as Percy began to roar. His power was filled with and unholy and holy energy.

All the pain from his broken bones and previous wounds was now gone and his muscles bulged out with pure and raw power. Also his body erupted with a flame twice as powerful as the suns as it help a fire that seemed to burn anything even emotions. Next his body seemed to gain a silver light as the blood red fire mixed with creating and red light to expand from him like he was some sort of ungodly being.

"Die!" Percy roared as he suddenly disappeared as his dexterity experienced a boost of 5 times. On Percy's right fist the blood red fire quickly expanded until it was nearly ten times the size of him as it slowly morphed into the figure of a boar. This boar let out a squeal of rage as Percy rushed the monster. However as he punched towards him with his only fist the boar shot towards him like a rocket.

The monster let out a roar of rage as the winds began to whip around him as hundreds of streams of wind shot towards the boar. But the wind pressure from Percy's fist combined with 100 times element damage and all of his mana was a result that the wind streams could not deflect. With that the boar broke through the streams of wind and rammed right into the monster. Percy was left powerless as his once floating body fell back down to earth.

With an explosion of blood red flame the boar rammed into the monster and a blinding silver light exploded out. It seemed like millions of arrows of silver light had hidden themselves in the boar and were not hitting the monster all at once. With this the monster could only throw up its wings to protect itself. Percy couldn't watch what was happening as he fell back to earth as the shockwave of the blow made him fly further away from the impact zone.

The entire barrier shook and from the outside you could see nothing but a black dome. However the barrier shook with intensity as a massive explosion took up nearly 70% of the area in the dome. This may take time to describe but this all happened in 3 breaths as the dome finally quit shaking and small amounts of cracks now appeared on it. Then the darkness retreated as the scene was finally shown to them.

A massive plume of smoke engulfed most of the land as people looked around to see if they could see anything. Slowly the dust cleared as resulting in a sigh that made everyone hearts drop. The monster still stood tall but one of its wing was now reduced nothing but bones and burnt flesh. Only half of the said wing was left as chunks of flesh dropped down to the ground in burnt chunks.

Multiple other areas were now burnt away and areas were missing feathers as well but the most amount of damaged was on the one wing. The beast then began to move as I let out a roar of anger and pain as it looked at it's now destroyed wing. Even the area around it was reduced to a sizzling ground but the monster still remained alive as it panted in pain. However the ugly human face were the normal bird face should be showed pure anger.

"You're going to die!" I roared as it looked around for it's surprisingly hard to catch prey. He was no longer thinking of escaping however. With his wing as it was he was more than likely going to be hunted down by the churches guards and killed. So before he died he wanted to rid world of the fool that pushed him into such a sorry state. But even now his wing was beginning to regenerate as it looked around.

"You really pissed it off kid." Said a voice as a soft chuckle escaped Percy's lips as he felt his body being held up off the ground. His whole body burnt and bruised from his own attack as the pain finally was coming back. His **[true soul manifestation]** only lasting second after he depleted his mana leaving him in a helpless situation.

"Well…I tried my best." Percy croaked out as was his throat burned.

"Cly you take care of this…beast. I will heal Percy." Said a soft voice that was filled with emotion as Percy felt himself being handed into much softer arms.

"Y-Your arm." Said the women as Percy didn't respond as he found himself quickly approached unconsciousness.

"Well it seems like you took the phrase arm for and arm too literally." Cly said as Percy couldn't help but laugh as he glanced at the beast who was also missing its left with and was staring at Cly and Vanessa.

"W-Who are you?" The beast asked as a dark aura began to emit off Cly as he pulled his sword free of its sheath. The dark aura made the air tremble as Percy watched Cly simply walked forward as the monster seemed to take 180 in emotion as it seemed terrified of Cly. But he wouldn't blame him for that, cly was terrifying right now.

"Your doom." Cly said as he suddenly vanished as the space seemed to distort as his stats were so high they seemed to warp space itself. Just then he appeared in front of the monster as his sword moved at lightning speed. One slash, two slashes, four, eight, sixteen….his sword was so fast that nothing could count the slashed besides Cly himself, but finally he stopped. He then slowly turned around and walked back to Vanessa she was using earth type healing magic on Percy as he watched Cly work.

"W…What?" The monster questioned as Cly slowly sheathed his blade.

"32,768 strikes…I am getting a little rusty." Cly said as the monster was in shock before his body finally began to turn into tiny pieces of meat that rained down into a pile of flesh and blood. But then a black flame suddenly erupted from the pile of meat as Cly turned to Vanessa who had a her eyes on the monster pile.

"Honey there is no need." He said as Vanessa shook her head. The pile of meat already gone as the black flame reduced it to ash. The barrier then began to fall apart as Cly sported two flags in his hands which then went into his inventory along with a multitude of other things that the **{empowered}** freak had dropped.

"I needed to get in a strike as well, for Viola." She said as her heart clenched at the thought of her daughter. She could only imagine her daughter's reaction to Percy's…condition. Just then people began to fly down from the sky as they were covered in white cloaks and had on metal armor with red trim underneath.

"You go home I will take care of this." Cly said as Vanessa nodded and disappeared from sight as she also moved at an incredible speed with Percy in her arms.

"Seems the divine church is a little late to the party." Cly said as he approached the white cloaked men.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **PERCY POV:**

I don't know how long I slept as I slowly felt my body wake up and my mind become clear as I woke up from the darkness that encased my mind. Slowly the sensation of being alive seemed to fill me as I slowly opened my eyes. As I did a blinding light entered them as I instantly shut them a then waited as I slowly opened them again as my vision swam. Above me as a magical lamp that lit up the room however as I saw the fancy wood on the ceiling I instantly recognized my room.

Then pain filled my body I felt all the bones in my body seemed to groan in protest from me simply laying here. I could only wince but then a warm sensation covered by body as I felt my body mending itself very slowly. I could only turn my head to see a random woman standing beside me as a healing light came out of her hands.

As she healing light covered me she noticed me moving as she looked up at me as she suddenly smiled.

"Seems like you're finally awake." She said as I tried to talk but only a dry croak came out of my mouth as I coughed. Quickly she gave me some water as the cool liquid traveled down my throat. After several glasses of water I felt a lot better, however the women kept healing me as I basked in the comfy feeling of my body healing.

"Thank you." I managed to say as my voice was still a little crinkly.

"No problem. Besides I have been healing you for the past 3 days so I guess you could say I am a little surprised seeing you awake for once. Just let me finish up this treatment and I will go get the Dark family." She said as I nodded as let her finish up healing me as I felt my bones slowly healing. However the sensation slowly ended as the woman removed her hands and the light dissipated.

"Alright that is all, there are some fruits right here if you are hungry." She motioning to her left revealing a bowl of fruits that were within hand reach. I gave a thank you and the pretty healer lady was on her way as she left me alone. I slowly reached over and grabbed an apple like thing with my right hand.

Looking at it I slowly gave a bite as the juices exploded in my mouth as the flavor was amazing. I quickly found myself eating the entire fruit and then another and another. After five fruits were inside my belly I slowed down as a warm sensation began to flow in my body. I now gently at the fruit in my hand as I could feel **[Consumption absorption]** working wonders on me. My bones began to mean just as fast as when the women was healing me. I knew my HP was full but due to most of my bones being broken I still technically wasn't at 100%.

However as I ate my food I felt an odd sensation rise from my left arm. I slowly looked down at my arm as my breath hitched. My arm was…gone. Only a few inches below my elbow was left as the rest was gone. I could only stare as the end of my arm was wrapped in a thick gauze preventing me from seeing the scar. However as I looked at it I slowly turned away and sighed as I laid my head back.

I stared up at the ceiling as I brought another fruit to my mouth and continued eating. My emotions not catching up with my current setting as I laid there quietly. My whole way of living just changed right before me and I felt nothing, however as I laid there I heard a slight snoring as I finally noticed a small little spirit curled up on my chest as her tiny hands tightly clenched at my shirt.

I don't know if it was because she was now wearing a white dress or because she left off a comfy healing feeling. But as I noticed her she seemed to clench at my shirt tighter. I just smiled as I gently laid my hand around her as if cupping her small body no longer was it 8 inches tall but was only 4 inches tall. She fit perfectly as my hand as it seemed to cup her perfectly as she snuggled up to my hand.

I only laid there silently as I listed to the tiny Gaia's breaths as she seemed to sniffle every now and then. However the door suddenly opened, I only turned my head as I saw an elated Viola as her face lit up. Following behind her was an equally happy Angel as the two rushed me. But I held up my hand stopping them from jumping on me as I motioned to the tiny Gaia laying on me. They seemed to understand as they quickly took their seats not but a foot from me.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I glanced up from the misty eyed children to see Cly leaning against the door as Vanessa stood by his sides.

"I thought you were going to die." Viola suddenly said as tears began to stream down her cheeks as Angel only gave a nod as a trail of snot and tears ran down his face. I could only grin as I moved my right arm and patted Viola's head as I laughed.

"It takes a lot more than a giant bird monster demon thing to kill me. But it does seem I am not that invincible." I said raising my left arm's new stub as Viola's tears fell faster.

"If only I was faster." She sobbed as I frowned lightly.

"Don't put this on yourself I am the one who decided to stall him. Besides he was after me in the first place." I said as I used my thumb to rub some of her tears away. You could see Vanessa in the background holding Cly back with a gentle stare as he couldn't meet her gaze.

"P-P-P-Percy…I was s-s-so scarred. A-A-And your arm." Angel said as snot covered his face and tears streamed down it as I grimaced a little as I reached over and ruffled the little kid's hair. Even if he was older than me I guess you could say he looked up to me in a way.

"Don't worry about me. I am fine." I said as Viola suddenly frowned.

"No you not fine look at yourself. Yours arms missing and for some reason even the highest class magic won't heal it. It is like some curse is preventing it from healing." She said like a concerned mother as I chuckled. I could only imagine as my real mother was reacting since her and my father were watching me from afar.

"I presumed as much." I said looking at my stub. However Viola seemed startled at my answer.

"Why are you so calm about this? You're missing an arm. Your life is going to be different from here on out." She said as I sighed. I guess I was underacting by a small…large margin but still.

"I don't know why I am so calm. But one thing I do know it isn't going to change much." I said with a smile as Viola didn't look convinced but remained silent as Vanessa provided Angel a much needed tissue.

"So Perseus why was that…empowered being after you?" Vanessa asked as Viola looked up at her mother with a confused look. I could only sigh as I felt my stub ache a little but I ignored it.

"I was once a sacrifice to one of them…an empowered being if you will." She said as Vanessa seemed astonished as I reached up and showed them my mark on my shoulder as everyone seemed surprised.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Asked Cly as I shrugged.

"It never came up." I said as Cly snorted as it mocking my answer.

"What is a sacrifice?" Asked Viola and Angel as Vanessa seemed to bite her lip as Cly sighed.

"A sacrifice is…a sacrifice is a person who is used as a means to power up an empowered being or those who borrow the dark deity's power. They in turn consume this person's life energy making themselves more powerful while providing half of the energy to their deities. This grants them a form of their true desires however those desires are always corrupt and turn them into hideous beasts." Cly said as I had never actually heard this information.

"However Percy seems to be and unclaimed sacrifice making him a high value target for minor empowered beings like the one just now." Cly said as I shuddered. That was only a minor empowered being? Then what the hell was an important empowered being like? The thought only sent shivers down my spine as I tried to rid myself of the thought.

"B-But is there any way to make him not a sacrifice?" Asked Viola as Cly sighed.

"If only it were that easy. I have known a few powerful people who were also sacrifices, they scoured the globe to find something to remove the mark. Though some found ancient magic techniques they could only temporary block the signal that each mark gives off." He said as he shook his head.

"The only thing that might work is actually finding a deity to remove the mark themselves. Even then it is impossible as the deities have taken a pledge to forever remove themselves from this world. Sure their follows may bring their influences into this world but they themselves cannot. The closest that you can actually come to any influence is Percy's race, the divine soul humans." He said as Percy sighed.

"But what about his wounds? Why can't they be healed?" Viola asked.

"Because all wounds from empowered beings possess a curse that no magic can cure. It is like a barrier that no magic can breach to cure. Sure the body can heal itself as nothing can influence the form in which we were all made from. But that wound will never heal." Cly said as I sighed and closed my eyes.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Said Viola as Cly didn't answer for a second.

"The best thing you can do is be there for this twerp and make sure he doesn't do that again." He said as Viola wiped her eyes but nodded as a confident look appeared on her face.

"Looks like Viola is going to be keeping a close eye on you." Vanessa said as I chuckled light as Viola suddenly blushed. Angel snickered a little but then he was hit by Viola.

"Anyways we should let Percy get some sleep. I am sure he is tired and has a lot to think about." Cly said as I didn't respond as Vanessa nodded as she urged her children to leave the room. Viola and Angel gave me a long look before they left the room as the door quietly closed. I could only then close my eyes as I went back to sleep.

 **LINEBREAK: a few days later**

"Percy you should rest." Said Gaia as I didn't respond as I pushed myself higher in the air. My good arm below me as I was doing one armed handstand pushups. My body was covered in a sheet of sweat as I did another as my body groaned a little.

"2457." I said as I lowered myself down again as my arm burned. My stub was by my side as I continued to do more pushups.

"Perc I am serious." Said Gaia as I finally complied to the spirits pleas as I slowly lowered myself back to the ground and then stood up. Gaia, who was now in her life-size form, stood in front of me with a towel and glass of water. Her attire had changed recently as her green dress was gone but was now replaced with a white one. It seemed to me made of light itself as it shimmered lightly.

"Thanks." I said as I accepted the towel as I wiped my face and my left arm and then the rest of my body. Then I put the towel on my shoulder as I took the glass of water as Gaia gave me a saddened look.

"Your wounds still haven't healed Percy, you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this." Gaia said with concern as I sipped on the water.

"I know but I feel so cooped up in here." I said motioning to my room but what I meant to motion to was the mansion.

"Percy I know but just a few more days and they will clear you, if you hurt yourself while you're still healing it will only take longer." She said as I felt my brow scrunch up.

"I am fine Gaia. Really I am." I said as I moved past her to the weapon rack as I picked up a simple sword. But as I did I suddenly felt warm hands wrap around my left arm as I turned to see a concerned face of Gaia. Her hands were so soft and delicate they felt like silk on my skin as she slowly made me put down the sword as I complied.

"Percy when was the last time you slept?" She asked me as I sighed and turned away from her, but I felt a soft hand on my face as I closed my eyes as she turned my head back towards her. I kept my eyes closed because I knew those green eyes would melt my cold exterior like the sun to ice. However I then felt her other hand lightly touch my left nub as if feeling if anything was wrong.

"Gaia." I said but I was shushed by the looked on her face as I opened up my eyes. Her soft green eyes looked right into my soul as her touch seemed to melt me. Her right hand gently cupped my stub and held onto it as I finally sighed and submitted to those beautiful eyes.

"Two days." I said as her worried expression stayed the same.

"Let's get you in bed." She said as I sighed and nodded as she gently lead me to the bed as she sat me on the side. She then sat beside me as her warm body leaned up against mine.

"Percy you need to rest and worry later." She said as I stiffened.

"Worry about what?" I asked her as her eyes opened slightly as if looking at nothing.

"I am not as blind as you think I am Percy I can see you drive to become stronger growing every time you look at your missing arm. While I will not stop you on your quest I will however make you take small steps at a time. To great of a leap will send you into a spiral of madness. I don't want to see you like that Percy." She said as my whole body shook as suddenly tears began to well up in my eyes.

"He just took my arm from me like it was nothing." I said as Gaia slowly leaned into me and hugged me.

"I know Percy I know." She whispered as she tried her best to comfort me, not with lies but with the truth. Gaia was like this I guess.

"I was nothing and now here I am armless and with no plan. If I can't handle a single empowered being without being saved how will I ever face Gabe?" I asked her as tears streamed down my face as my feelings finally exploded out. My standing in the world finally revealed to me as I crumbled under Gaia's soft touch. My arm and stub wrapped around her as she laid us back on the bed.

"You will defeat him one day but for now rest and when you are fully healed you will grow stronger. It isn't the failures that define us Percy it is how we come back from them and proceed to go forward. Just give it time okay." She whispered in my ear as I nodded, in my past life I had only crumbled emotionally like this twice. This would make the third time in my entire life.

"Okay." I said as I curled up with her in my bed until as I let my head finally rest after who knows how long. I knew my feelings would not change that quickly but with Gaia at my side maybe the burden of losing one hand would subside quicker than I imagined. Still there was a long road ahead of me that was for sure.

Unfortunately my nap was cut short as a screaming child ran into my room. My eyes snapped open as I found that Gaia was still by my side and was currently playing with my hair. Her light green eyes giving a longing look but then she noticed I was awake as she lightly blushed as her antics were found out. Fortunately the screaming child ran into my room as I could instantly tell it was Angel.

"Percy save me!" Screamed Angel as the door slammed open revealing a dreadful looking Angel. Snow was covering him in a fine film but his panicked face he quickly looked around as I gave him a confused glanced from the side of the bed as I slowly sat up and yawned. At least I got a few hours' sleep.

"What's up?" I asked him as he looked right at me.

"W-Well you know how today is deity day right?" He said as gave a confused look. I guess I got more than just a few hours' sleep. How long was I out?

"Sure." I said as he nodded.

"Well I thought it would be funny to prank Viola by putting gecko juice in her morning milk. Well turns out she flipped on me." He said as I heard thundering footsteps come racing down the hall. Let's just say gecko juice was a highly nutritional drink that lasted a long time but it tasted awful, sometimes adventures had to drink it to survive in the dungeons. Combined with the fact all elves had a sensitive palate it only made the reaction worse.

"I would to." Said Gaia who leaned up from her lying position in the bed as Angel gave us a sidelong glance.

"Were you two snuggling?" He said with a blush as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah what so what? Never snuggled with someone before?" I asked him as he suddenly blushed as his many feminine features exposed themselves making him almost look like a girl. I only meant to tease him but this reaction was over the top.

"Angel! I will destroy you!" Yelled Viola as the footsteps finally stopped outside my door as the door handle was violently shaken as Angel used all 80 pounds of himself to push up against the door. His face full of panic as he seemed to plead with me to stop her. I could only sigh as I slowly stood up and walked to the door as I stopped and then looked down at myself. My body was still shirtless and currently I was in need of a bath.

'Don't mentally scare the girl too much.' I heard Gaia hum in my head as I glanced at the women dressed in white as she played with some of her hair. Her body showing her perfect curves in the white silk gown making her looked like a succubus.

'I won't.' I thought back as I approached the door as Viola angrily yelled behind it. I motioned Angel to move as he moved to spike of the door so when it opened she wouldn't be able to see him. With that I opened the door revealing a livid Viola as her face was red with anger, however she was still in her night gown which was a long white blouse with a few buttons on the top.

"P-Percy?" She asked me as her demeanor took a 180 as she rapidly blushed as I stood there shirtless for the world to see. You could see her eyes dart behind me to find no Angel but then they darted to me as I gave a slight confused look. This seemed to make her blush more as she clear her throat trying to calm herself down.

"Hey…what's got you so riled up? It's not good for you, give you wrinkles earlier in life." I said to her as she tried to speak but was still flustered as she calmed herself after a second and finally spoke.

"Y-Yeah whatever, listen have you seen Angel?" She asked me as I hummed lightly and put my right hand on my chin to think.

"Can't say I have." I said as she quickly nodded.

"Well if you do please tell me." She said.

"Actually wait a here for a second." I said as she gave me a confused looked as I opened up my inventory and pulled out a small wrapped package. I gave it to her as she looked at me confused, I only grinned as I spoke.

"It is deity day so here you go." I said as she stared at the present but a blush spread to the tips of her ears.

"P-Percy young unrelated men and women of the same age shouldn't give each other gifts on deity's day." She silently yelled at me as it was my turn to be confused.

"Why?" I asked her as she blushed as her hands tightened around the package.

"I-It means…they like one another. But not just like I mean 'like like' you know." She whispered as her whole face went red like a tomato as she hid her face behind the gift as her whole body shuffled as she displayed all her hidden emotions. But to me this idea of liking one another was sort of true but have these people ever heard of good will? Ignoring my thoughts I decided to reveal some of my true feelings for the dark elf as my voice grew sincere.

"But I do like you Viola." I said as she froze as she lowered the present so I could just see her brown eyes staring at me. The emotions in them was vast as she remained silent and stared at me. But I wasn't done as I leaned forward and suddenly planted a small kiss on her cheek. This effectively made her whole being freeze.

After a second of lip to cheek contact I was upset to part with her soft cheeks but reluctantly did as I reached up and gripped the towel on my shoulder as I gave her a small smile.

"Well I need to go get a bath, if you see Angel let him know I might need help washing my back a bit. Still getting used to my handicap over here." I said waving my handless arm around she gave a small squeak as I walked past her. She remained frozen in front of my door with the present in front of her face. After that I walked towards the bathroom as I ran into Vanessa her face full of worry as she noticed me walking by.

"My my Mr. Jackson if you keep walking around like that you might make Viola trip up." She teased me as I couldn't help but blush as the older women seemed to poke my buttons.

"Your funny Vanessa, anyways what's got you so worked up?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Well one of my children decided to prank the other and right now they need to hurry up and bathe so we can leave." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Leave? To where?" I asked her.

"We are going to my parents' house then going to the church of Opal to pay our respects to her. Afterwards we are coming back into town for a parade and then having dinner. " She said as I nodded.

"Well if you are looking for them both they are in or by my room. Angel is currently hiding in there from Viola." I said as she nodded.

"Well you go and get a bath you're coming with us, also Clymenus is in there if you need any help." She said as I nodded and walked in the bathroom and quickly undressed myself to see Cly washing himself in a huge bath well more like pool. Magically heated and fresh soap were provided as the whole area was like a sauna as Cly looked over at me.

"Need help?" He asked he in an unconcerned voice as I sighed. I was starting to get the feeling that people cared too much about my disability.

"Yeah." I said as I let the older man scrub my back as I thanked him afterwards we both soaked in the massive pool of hot water as I glanced over at him. His body was covered with small and large scars from neck to pelvis. I remember the first time I saw it, I was surprised to say the least. But then he suddenly sighed and sunk down deeper in the water as I smiled.

"Don't want to meet the in-laws?" I asked him as he glanced at me and sighed again.

"Every year is the same 'why don't you get a proper job the military is not benefiting of you' and 'you call that a suit of armor' even 'why don't we have more grandchildren'. They are so annoying." He complained as I laughed as he glanced at me.

"Oh don't worry Percy you are coming with us and don't think they spare guests." He said as I froze and turned to him as he grinned. God it was so much like Christmas I almost didn't want to celebrate it anymore. Sure I was up for free gifts but relative on the holidays were the worst especially when you were related the Greek gods.

"Well I am going to get out." I said as Cly nodded as he soaked for a bit longer as I walked out of the bath area into a changing room only to find a completely naked Angel facing away from me. If I didn't know that it was Angel I was about to wonder why there was a female in the men's bath side.

I however looked away from the feminine body of the young lad and quickly got dressed. Well as fast as a one armed person could. However as I did Angel suddenly eeped as I noticed he saw me as he held up a towel as if I was going to violet him with my eyes. I could only roll my eyes as I pulled up my pants and fashioned them with one hand.

"Angel you're acting like a girl." I said as he suddenly noticed his behavior and his face went red with anger.

"Well you just popped out nowhere and scared the crap out of me." He yelled as I laughed and put my shirt on with less difficulty than my pants.

"Whatever." I said as he huffed out angrily and stomped his way into the bathroom.

 **LINEBREAK: (A/N: new poll info below it has changed from last chapter so take a look)**

"So this is the young man you spoke of?" Said and elderly women as my jaw and suddenly grabbed by her as I tried to break away as he forced me to open my mouth as she looked at my teeth. Her strength was on part with Cly's as she let of my jaw and suddenly pinched my cheek as pain shot through my cheek.

"Well aren't you adorable." The old women chimed in as Vanessa weakly laughed as the old women quickly let go of my cheek as I grimaced in pain. Both Angel and Viola sporting the same marks as the older wood dark elf and human smiled at us.

"Thanks." I almost slurred due to my cheek being numb. God these old people were strong. However I stepped back as the adult talked with one another as I glanced at Angel who was sporting a red cheek like me and Viola.

"Is it like this every year?" I asked as he reluctantly nodded.

"Be thankful we leave in 3 hours." He said as Viola nodded a well. Unfortunately the younger dark elf wouldn't look me in the eye for the past hour, but I did managed to catch her staring at me as she blushed each time I did.

After that I was put through hell and back as these old people were just as bad as Poseidon and Zeus in the same room. Their energy exceeded their age as they constantly joked and poked at sensitive points like Viola and me dating one another. Vanessa only laughed while Cly scoffed off the question as Viola and I were embarrassed out of our minds.

Afterwards we reached the church of opal who apparently was Shinigami or death god. Well a peaceful death god to put it in a better sense. She represented all the monsters of peaceful death which were a lot actually. Turns out if I killed enough skeletons in cloaks with giant scythes then I could get her bloodline bestowment. Still didn't understand how they were peaceful about the monsters but I could understand the concept of a peaceful soul reaper.

Afterword we parted from the church but when we did I felt eyes on me as I quickly turned my head to the church as I looked at sculpture of a grim reaper. But instead of a skeleton underneath the cloak there was an indescribably more beautiful women as her hair flowed out of the hood. However in one hand she had a large scythe and in the other a stopwatch that hung from and iron chain. I don't know why but I felt the eye were coming from the statue but I ignored it as Angel pulled me along.

Finally came the parade which was nice as far as I could tell, people were singing and stuff there was floats…of a sort. There were people dressed like the deities and they danced around as I watched nearly a thousand different deity costumes. With that we went back the house and had dinner. Afterword everyone opened presents and I wasn't really surprised when I didn't find a present under the pine tree for me.

"Sorry Percy but your present is on its way. It wasn't going to be made in time but it should be done in the next week. I apologize for Cly's poor planning." Vanessa said as all blame instantly shifted to Cly as he threw up his hands in frustration. I could only laugh.

"That's fine and I thank you all." I said as they smiled. Angel got a multitude of fancy clothes and other things as well. Cly got a white Ancient rarity white sword from the family as he was amazed to say the least. He basically kissed Vanessa into a daze after he opened the gift and I could only guess what was going to happen later tonight. Vanessa got some fancy jewelry and clothes Cly had specifically made for her.

"Oh who got you those?" Asked Vanessa as Viola opened a small packed I had given her revealing a pair of gem earrings. The gem on each was a large dark opal and was connected to a mithril piece of metal as her eyes went wide as she looked at them. She seemed so stunned she almost forgot to answer her mother's question.

"P-Percy did." She said as everyone looked at me and I shrugged.

"You managed to buy a legendary pair of earrings for her?" Cly asked me.

"I got a nice deal on them, they also have a really nice effects for stats and elven magic." I said as Cly just stared at me but didn't say anything. He then turned to Viola who was staring at the jewelry.

"I love them." She said with a genuine smile as I smiled back.

"Good, it was hard to find-." But I was silenced as suddenly warm lips met mine as my eye went wide. Viola had shot up from her sitting position and kissed me right in front of her whole family. Cly suddenly dropped his new sword, Vanessa smiled knowingly, and Angel just stared in shock.

I was just as shocked as her tender lips touched my own and her scent of the forest and cut grass entered my nostrils. Her eyes were closed as she gently kissed me as I relished in the feeling of her soft plump lips. Her arms gripped at my shirt as she pulled me closer as I to closed my eyes simply enjoying the kiss as finally she broke the sweet kiss before anything more could happen. I was in a slight daze at the sudden kiss but as I stared at Viola she only looked down as her whole head went red.

"Thank you Percy, I don't have anything to give you but I thought a kiss might work instead." She said in a whisper as her whole family was in still in complete shock. Well everyone but Vanessa who was smirking and holding Cly down with one hand.

"S-Sure." I said as she smiled a loving smile.

"Happy deity's day Percy." She said.

'Awe I wanted a kiss from her to.' Gaia said as I ignored the goddess who was whispering in my head. But I was still stunned from the kiss as I could still feel the smooth texture of hers on mine.

'But I guess I can wait. For now I will let you claim this little soul mate sweetheart first.' Gaia said in my mind as I blushed even more. I totally forgot that Viola would start to love Gaia just as much as she did me later in our relationship. Just then an image of Gaia and an older Viola kissing and making out entered my head. Even the water nymph Zoe popped up and started kissing them as well.

'Oh seems like someone is just as excited as I am.' Said Gaia as she must have seen scene that was floating in my head. Okay maybe having a love who was as open as Gaia with my other soulmates wasn't such a bad thing.

"Yeah. Happy deity's day Viola." I said as that little scene brought the night to a close.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (This is your gift from me to you)**

 **NEW POLL INFO: (important as fuck so read this shit, this is main plot shit)**

 **Due to overwhelmingly mixed feelings about the whole pairing thing I have decided to alter the poll itself. This time this is NOT about the harem but this poll will be about if you simply want Nico to be a female or male and the same with Kronos. I repeat they will no longer be entering the harem just simply changing their genders. They will NOT be getting their memories back if this happens. I repeat they will NOT be getting their memories back.**

 **Also a third part to the poll has been added I still have one spot left and the current soulmates I have are these Gaia, Artemis, Zoe, Bianca, Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia. There is still one spot left so I ask you all to suggest one person from the books to take this spot. So please let me know about this and the other part about Nico and Kronos.**

 **Anyways you all have a poll to fill out and I wish you all a happy Christmas all the way from somewhere in the world.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit you will never unsee, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **Special thanks: Gorchanstruck (keep those weapons and abilities classy my friend)**

 **Video reading of stories: www. youtube channel/ UCZ4-phAy1IeZ0Bh96u9kfMA**

 **LAST TIME:**

'Awe I wanted a kiss from her to.' Gaia said as I ignored the goddess who was whispering in my head. But I was still stunned from the kiss as I could still feel the smooth texture of hers on mine.

'But I guess I can wait. For now I will let you claim this little soul mate sweetheart first.' Gaia said in my mind as I blushed even more. I totally forgot that Viola would start to love Gaia just as much as she did me later in our relationship. Just then a imagine of Gaia and an older Viola kissing and making out entered my head. Even the water nymph Zoe popped up and started kissing them as well.

'Oh seems like someone is just as excited as I am.' Said Gaia as she must have seen scene that was floating in my head. Okay maybe having a love who was as open as Gaia with my other soulmates wasn't such a bad thing.

"Yeah. Happy deity's day Viola." I said as that little scene brought the night to a close.

 **NOW: (also check out the top for video readings of some of my stories)**

With that the seasons changed and life went on. Days turned into months and months slowly went by. Days spent in the mansion doing my job helping Vanessa making potions to poisons for the unusual customers. Practicing with Cly every over day forcing my skills to level up as I battled against the ever so over protective Cly. My body slowly getting used to my missing arm as I practiced and practiced.

Weeks were spent down in the dungeon fighting off hordes of monsters as I once again had to get used to fighting with one arm. But instead of practice this was real life battle with my life on the line. Still grief and sorrow filled my mind each time I looked at my nub as I found a break in my busy schedule. Between basically swimming in monster bodies, consuming dead monsters, alchemy with Vanessa, occasional dates with Viola and Gaia, and sword training with Cly I had little time to myself.

Still a year passed by as all 24 months slowly went by and my age went from 13 to 14 to 15. My body remaining the same as everyone around me seemed to grow at a quicker rate. Viola grew and her body seemed to fill out perfectly as she now stood almost 6 feet tall due to her elf blood. Angel however was about to reach his 16 birthday but nothing had changed as he only seemed to grow in height but his features stayed the same. Never male never female, it was like he couldn't make up his mind.

Still as my life went on when I turned 15 I was given a suppressing gift from Viola and her family. In the box was a prosthetic arm. Turns out in this world prosthetics weren't that common since healing magi could make normal limb regrow. But with my curse even my ability **[consumption absorption]** couldn't do anything to make it regrow. So they must have really gone out of their way to get this made.

Still as I stared at the shiny metal arm I couldn't help but smile unfortunately it was not made to be a weapon or anything so it had no functions. But I still put it on as the metal arm fit snug on my nub. In truth it looked exactly like any normal arm and was very well made but there was only one flaw with it. That was that there was two metal pieces that had to connect to the top of my forearm so it wouldn't fall off.

It almost made it look like I had a splint on my arm from the elbow up but I didn't mind as I found that I could move it up and down. But the fingers were motionless and always took the shape of a fist as I sighed slightly, however I didn't care as the prosthetic was still better than anything. At first it was difficult to get used to but in only took a matter of weeks to somewhat get back to normal.

But turns out there was a magnet of a sort in the palm so if I pushed a sword into the palm the fingers would slide around it and grip the handle. This made me happy as I was final able to used two handed sword strike again. That was 5 weeks ago and right now I sat on a pile of monster corpses and silently chewed on a piece of bone from a monster.

But by my side was a wok on which was sitting on stone pillar with a pit of magma in the middle. The liquid rock seeming to barely heat the wok as it seemed to only simmer lightly. The bottom of the wok not even red from the heat as a golden demon face was clearly seen on the bottom. But in the wok was a mess of monster meat sizzling quietly as it seemed to grow clearer with time.

With my meal by my side I was relaxing as I finished up with my fight moment's ago. The fight I had just finished was the level 80 boss monster and I guess you could say I was currently snacking on the leftovers from the monster. Sitting not too far from me was a tiny Gaia who was munching on a piece of dried meat as she savagely ate the piece of jerky.

My body was covered in blood and my arm was covered in blood, dents, and scratches from me basically using it as a shield and blunt weapon. But I had to give the prosthetic arm a 'hand' for being so well made. Let's just say after hearing Cly saying 'Oh looks like you have been disarmed' about 400 times each time he knocked the blade out of my prosthetic arm I sort of developed a cruel sense of humor about my fake arm.

Still as I sat there quietly and munched on a bone I finally ate the rest of the one piece, but as I did an Alert popped up in front of me.

 **Alert! Due to low level Silent Reaper's all 2 skills cannot be learned. Once user has reached Lv-1400 skills can be learned. Until level is reached skills will be withheld!**

I was used to this alert at this point as I didn't even look at it as I continued on reading my info.

 **Ding! Lv-** **1080 Silent Reaper has been consumed! Due to skill [Consumption Absorption] 33% of stats of Silent Reaper will be transferred to consumer! If stat is under 100 only 3 skill point will be added.**

 **These points will be added to main stats! 80 STR, 41 END, 80 DEX, 40 VIT, 30 INT, 30 WIS, 40 FAI, 25 LUC!**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 15**

 **Title: The Dark Gamer (All stats increased by number of main lv of player.)**

 **Title: Tens Ambassador (75% chance demons won't attack you.)**

 **Title: Lone wander (25% more damage if you are in a group alone.)**

 **Title: One armed menace (15% chance to fear everyone who sees your missing arm.)**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Title: Empty**

 **Race- Divine soul human**

 **Height- 5 foot 6**

 **Jobs/Class: (9/10) (Max)**

 **Warrior lv-60 (STR+60, VIT+70)**

 **Barbarian lv-55 (STR+65, END+55, DEX+55)**

 **Medic lv-35 (INT+45, WIS+45, FAI+35)**

 **Spirit user lv-40 (INT+40, WIS+40, FAI+50)**

 **Archer lv-28 (DEX+38, VIT+28)**

 **Blacksmith lv-20 (STR+30, END+20)**

 **Puppet user lv-15 (FAI+15, LUC+25)**

 **Alchemist lv-25 (INT+35, WIS+25, LUC+25)**

 **Martial Artist lv-25 (DEX+35, VIT+25, FAI+25)**

 **Empty**

 **Level: 725 Xp: 3,450 / 6,298,944,800 (1/40) = 157,473,620**

 **Health 362,500/362,500 (500 each level)**

 **Mana 725,000/725,000 (1000 each level)**

 **STR-1280(+725+60+65+30) =2,160**

 **END-895(+725+55+20+350) =2,045**

 **DEX-1175(+725+55+38+35+350) =2,278**

 **VIT-1205(+725+70+28+25) =2,053**

 **INT-925(+725+45+40+15) =1,750**

 **WIS-950(+725+45+40+5) =1,765**

 **FAI-780(+725+35+50+15+25) =1,630**

 **LUC-1150 (+725+25+25) =1,925**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **BONUS POINTS-32**

"Is your cooking done?" Asked Gaia as I glanced at the fairy to see her taking a huge bite of the dried meat. The piece alone was almost as big as her so it made the scene funny as she chewed on it.

"Almost let me check." I said as I glanced at the wok to see all the items in the wok slowly turning clear like water. It might sound weird but this wok had another effect besides making some kickass food. This wok was a gift from Tens after several quests for him as his ambassador. But it could absorb all the impure essence from anything put inside it and in doing so purify it.

 **? item: Devil gods cooking wok**

 **It may appear to be like any other wok but this one has served the devils gods themselves and cooked mountains of food for their limitless appetites. Not only does it cook the finest meals it can also make anything into a meal.**

 **Natural effects:**

 **10,000,000% taste to all meals**

 **100% cooking success rate**

 **100% of anything can be used to cook**

 **Optional effects:**

 **100% purification of anything**

 **Capacity: 100 quadrillion pounds of anything**

 **Costs: 1 MP every min for every 10 pounds while cooking.**

But I found an interesting loophole with this when I decided to purify a whole monster corpse, the corpse even shrank to fit in the wok. First the body melted down to a thick red liquid then it began to slowly grow clearer and eventually that clear liquid would solidify into a in little crystal the size of a grain of sand. Confused after my first time I did another monster and eventually added more and more monsters all the way up until I hit 10,000.

Each monster fitting in the wok as it never overfilled as each corpse shrunk to accommodate to the size of the wok. It was like there was it's own little world in the wok pan. But as all 10,000 monsters corpses were purified I was left with a complete crystal. But not only any crystal but a blank soul crystal. After a quick glance at the info I found that the soul crystal had the ability to perfectly copy any soul crystal that I had.

Because my fusion ability destroyed any items I used to try and duplicate a single soul crystal it was extremely wasteful. I only succeeded 3 out of 100 times and each time I only managed one or two duplicate crystals. One time I managed to get 5 duplicates but that was only once. So instead of being incredibly wasteful with monster materials while leveling the skill. I used my own skills to level the fusion skill since they weren't destroyed if it failed.

Though each blank soul crystal cost me 10,000 monsters it felt much better getting something out of it that still worked. Currently I only had 4 of the blank soul crystals and was currently working on my 5th one right now. But due me wanting to make sure I didn't fuck up with making it was using a new ability to make sure I didn't.

 **Active skill: Spirit Eyes lv-Max**

 **Your eyes can now see the invisible and the illusionary. Mana itself cannot hide as you gaze upon the word. Even spirits that do not wish to be seen by others cannot hide. Now see the world for yourself.**

 **100% eyesight**

 **You can see past illusions**

 **You can see anything invisible**

 **You can see people's auras and emotions**

 **You can see telepathy links and instant messages and words used in them.**

 **Cost: 1 MP a minute**

In a second everything before me was clear as I glanced at the wok of clear liquid. I then could see that it only had only a few hours left as I quickly deactivated the ability as Gaia snickered a little.

"Checking it with your spirit eyes? Isn't that a grievous misuse of that ability?" She asked me with a snicker as I rolled my eyes.

"I would ask the same about your multiple of your abilities but I feel that making fun of you is beneath me." I said as she puffed up her cheeks and pouted clearly unhappy at my last comment. She knew I was more than simply right in this case as she constantly misused her abilities for her own benefit. I don't need to mention how many times Gaia used her fairy body to look all cute and bathe with Viola.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked a new voice as me and Gaia turned to Viola.

Currently in one of her hands was a couple of tendons and muscles taken from some monsters corpses. Blood covered both her arms and some was splattered on her face but she was currently giving a giddy smile at her harvest of item. All in all it looked kind of freaky to see a smiling blood covered dark elf.

"Nothing…you're awfully dirty." Said Gaia as Viola raised an eyebrow and looked down at herself as a look of surprise filled her eyes. As it did she just laughed lightly as she held her arms out from her.

"So you got more tendons?" I asked her as her eyes lit up and a smile covered her face.

"Yep I got about 30 in my inventory as well. If you can fuse these into my current bow string I will love you forever." She said with a smile on her face.

"You would love him forever even if he didn't fuse them Bianca." She said as a deep blush covered her face. It was only 2 years ago that I found out that Viola was Bianca's reincarnate and with time came her memories of her past life.

At first she was greatly confused and hid the fact from me that her memories were slowly coming back to her. Living one life in the real world while reliving another in her sleep as time continued and eventually she finally came to me crying one night. Her confusion evident as was honestly scared at what was happening. She told her dreams and the feelings they gave her, the surreal events that happened.

Finally I began to explain things to her and what was happening at first she didn't believe me and told me I was lying. Fortunately her dreams were reaching the parts when she was first meeting me. So I told her what her next dreams were going to be and in turn those parts came true. At first she seemed to believe that I had done something to her but then Gaia stepped in to help. She quickly expunged all thoughts like as she talked to her.

She even went as far showing Bianca what had happened past her death and the events that followed all the way up to the end of the earth itself. With that came lots of information that she slowly went over for a week or two. In that time she eventually came to the conclusion that her past life was real and that I was the same as her. At first she was excited but that lasted only a second before she began to ask about others.

I could only smile as Bianca began to worry about her friends and family as well as the others she knew. But the only thing that I could tell her was that I had only met a few others including her but she seemed happy when I said I already met Artemis and Zoe already. The next topic was her little brother and the answer that I had for her made her freeze.

That was the fact that I knew Angel was Nico, Cly was Hades, and Vanessa was Maria. I took a while but with some help from Gaia, my intuition, and my **[spirit eyes]** ability I was able to finally figure it all out. Instantly she wanted to help me awake her family's memories but then Gaia explained that I couldn't. The reason being that the only reason hers awoke was because of our soulmate connection.

Embarrassed but still strong headed Bianca understood but still asked Gaia if I could ever unlock their memories. Her answer being once my strength grew to a certain level I could but unlocking memories of people's past lives without special conditions. Such as being a soulmate was one, but it was incredibly difficult and something I did not have the power to do. So she conceded and accepted this fact for now.

"Gaia don't tease her too much." I said as Viola blushed however I took the tendons from her as I began to fuse them into her bow string. At this point the bowstring alone was an epic level item thanks to fusing thousands of tendons into it.

"Yeah…and don't call me Bianca I like Viola better." She said with a light hmph as we both rolled our eyes. I guess going by your old name after living two lives is a little difficult so the name Bianca was only being used in private time. But it turns out that she liked the name Viola better so she stuck with that name in this life. Yet I still found myself calling her Bianca and she responded but in childish ways like just now.

"Whatever you say Bianca." I said offhandedly as she gave me another pouty face. I then finished fusing all the monster tendons into her bow string. Currently I think she was about 2000 to 3000 high level monster tendons away from it advancing to a legendary bow string.

"Hey I thought you just said no teasing." Bianca said with a pouting face.

"I didn't say I couldn't tease you I just said for Gaia to stop." I said as both women just glared at me.

"Hey I am the one that suggested you not come along. Your mother was 7 months pregnant and needs all the help she can get. Yet you decided to come along and help me clear dungeon floors even though you are little to no help at all. But it was all because you don't like being around your mother when she is emotional." I said glancing at Bianca as she tried to retort but my logic was sound.

"She just gets so moody! You try having a pregnant mother!" She said angrily while stomping her feet. Her 18 year old body reacting like that of a child.

"Besides didn't you escape into the dungeon to get away as well?" She questioned me as I snorted.

"I did not come her to escape from here. I actually came here to get an item for her and your father." I said as she had a look of surprise on her face.

"What item?" She asked me.

"Just a little something to help your mother in her current situation that you escaped from." I said as her eyebrow twitched as she gave a broken smile as I kept poking her buttons.

"A craving crusher if you will." I added with a gleam in my eye as Bianca showed a happy face.

"Really something like that exists as a dungeon drop?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Gaia gave me the info on it. I just gathered the last of my ingredients for the recipe and I will make it when I get back. Hopefully you will then stay by your mother's side." I said throwing Bianca another glance as I slowly pulled a pure see-through crystal from a now empty wok. The crystal looked like a diamond in the light as I gave it a nod.

 **Unique item: Blank soul crystal**

 **This is not your average soul crystal as it can only be formed by purifying thousands of monsters soul crystals to their cores and then fusing the cores into one crystal. This in turn creates a freak of nature soul crystal that can true copy any other crystal. This in turn can make a full set of 9 to achieve bloodline bestowment.**

 **Can make a true copy of any soul crystal it touches**

"Why do I have a feeling she is the one that put you up to this." Bianca said with a nervous laugh as I shrugged lightly.

"Who knows." I said as I put away the crystal and turned back to Bianca.

"So are we all done?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah I have all the items I need and now we are all good. So all we have to do now is teleport back. But first XP party distribution needs to be fixed." I said as I pulled up a menu in front of me. Thanks to a one of my new special skills **[Party XP or HP or MP Share]** I could adjust the percentage of XP that each party member got from each kill. Currently Bianca was the precipitant of 90% of all XP we got together as we tried to get her to level faster.

But that also included the XP bonus I got for killing each one but not the level amount reduction that was me personally. But along with allowing me to form a party of 20 people when the normal limit was 4 I could also form a HP and MP pool. Basically it was an invisible pool of HP or MP that was given to anyone whose numbers went below 50%. So instant recovery for anyone but the pool could only give so much before being depleted.

"That still sounds so weird." Said Bianca as I set the XP setting to normal and put the menu away as I laughed lightly.

"Well to you I guess." I said as Bianca pouted.

"So when are you leaving to go home again?" Asked Bianca in a slightly saddened tone. Reason was because I had finally reached a suitable level to go home and rid it of the pest known as Gabe. Unfortunately I had talked to Bianca and I was against her coming with me. The main reason being she needed to be with her family above her soulmate. Sure it felt like stabbing myself in the heart doing such a thing but I knew it was the right thing to do.

I couldn't take Bianca from her family and she understood that yet she still wanted to come with me but I constantly refused. I told her to stay with her family until I could make my way back here. But mentioning that I could see her HP and MP including vitals thanks to my party system helped her feel at ease. Well more me than her but she also could see mine so she was happy, at least for now.

"In a few days." I said taking out two dungeon stones and tossing one to Bianca as she gave me a sad face.

"Still against taking me with you?" She asked me as I nodded as she pouted.

"You're no fun." She said as she with a sigh.

"I know but you know that you can't just go leaving your family with some random kid." I said.

"Ha! Random kid my ass! Plus I would be fine with you and Gaia by my side." She said in a surprisingly snarky tone. One that Bianca wouldn't be suspected to have.

"That might be true but you wouldn't want to miss your little sister growing up?" I asked her as he face gave an awkward smile. She was actually very excited to have another sister now. Thanks to some magic we had determined she would be a dark elf like Bianca as well so she was even more pumped up. However I could only guess that a certain dark skin female with curly brown hair and golden eyes was going to be born into this world with her.

"W-Well no…but…" She couldn't think of anything as I smiled at her tone.

"I even bet your step sister Hazel will be her reincarnation as well." I said as she seemed slightly excited about that. Nothing like meeting a sister you never knew about before now.

"Well…that could be nice." She admitted in a quiet voice as I smirked. Babies were Bianca's weakness and we both knew it. Be it her own blood like her new sister or a random person's baby she loved them all.

"Well I am going up." I said holding the stone as she nodded and squeezed hers as light began to gather around her in a flood. In the next instant a massive ball of light shot up into the air as fast as light as I watched Bianca be transported to the surface. After that I grinned and activated my own dungeon stone as I was also teleported to the surface.

 **LINEBREAK: (If you guys wan skill descriptions let me know they just take up a lot of story space and I decided to take them out unless they are super important.)**

"So how goes the dungeon mapping?" Asked Cly as I finished putting the ingredients for the craving crusher in an alchemy pot. But as I tossed in the items and the liquid in the pot brewed slowly I pulled up a magical map in front of me. The map itself looked like a massive cone and each level was greatly detailed in its 3D format.

This was thanks to another special skill I had managed to get it was **[internal dungeon mapping]** but with this I could create magical 3D maps of any dungeon I went into. Plus it mapped anything I saw so it even made it easier. But the best feature was that it showed all monster and adventure locations on the map in real time. So if you had mapped a level all the way you could see everything happening in that level real time.

"It goes good I think, I got the first 80 levels mapped out already." I said as Cly looked over the real time images of the dungeon.

"Hmmm." Said Cly as he continued to look over the map.

"What?" I asked him.

"Just thinking of a way I could sell this." He said as my smile broke as the greedy Cly made its appearance.

"Well you could if you replicated the ability but it is one of a kind." I said as he frowned.

"Which leads me to ask how you got this ability if the first place." He said as I smiled but didn't say anything as I finished up the potion. After it was all done I was left with a small amount of blue liquid that I like to call the craving crusher drink.

"Still not going to crack eh?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"I won't crack in a million years. But if you want I set up public station for the map in your home so it works for you like it does me. All you have to do is load your memories of the dungeon in it every time you come back." I said as he seemed surprised.

"It can work like that?" He asked.

"Yeah but other than adding to it nothing else can be done." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it just a map?" He asked me as I glanced up at him from the new potion in hand.

"It is to you but to me it is a way to instantly travel to any part of the dungeon. It is extremely compatible with a certain ability that I have." I said.

"Oh another ability?" He asked me.

"Yeah it is called **[Dungeon gate]** it allows me to summon a gateway that leads to any level of a any dungeon that I have explored before. That means I can summon a gateway on the surface and have a flood of monsters come through. Or I can use it to save a group of adventures. The only issue is that I have to know what part of the dungeon I am summoning from."

"With **[internal dungeon mapping]** I can see where I am placing this gateway so it makes it eve more efficient. Given the right circumstances I can even summon a boss monster. The only issue is that I can only activate it on the surface. But that also means I can go from the surface to any dungeon level I have been to before." I said as Cly was astonished.

"That sounds like a very deadly ability." He said as I nodded.

"Yep, so watch out." I said with a laugh as Cly didn't seem to think it was as funny as I did.

"Does that mean you can instantly transfer yourself to your homes dungeon? Wouldn't that take all the time out of traveling?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I have never been in my homes dungeon or any dungeon before this one so I cannot. But one I do make it there I can instantly transfer myself to and from both dungeons. I could even haul cargo to and from both countries if I want to." I said as he slowly nodded but then stopped as he seemed to be thinking.

"What about armies?" He asked me as I stared at him for a second but then caught on to what he was talking about. The very tactic of hiding an army in a dungeon was used against my old family when they capture a castle. Thinking of the old mercenary group poked some sensitive nerves but I ignored it as I nodded.

"Yep as long I have visited that particular dungeon beforehand." I said as he let out a slow whistle.

"I have a feeling that if you wanted to conquer the world it would be a lot simpler than one would imagine." He said as I shrugged. Not to say the thought hadn't crossed my mind I didn't have the power to consider it but I guess Cly was right. If I did gain the power to lead an army I could conquer nations in a night with that ability.

"So…" But he stopped talking as the sound of footsteps coming towards us and two female voice along with them. In the next second both Viola and Vanessa came into the room. Vanessa was now close to 9 months pregnant and with her stomach bulging like a large balloon. Still a smile was filling her face as she talked to a reluctant Viola as her mother teased her about her and me.

"Moommm!" Viola complained as Vanessa just smiled and walked over to Cly as he gave her a smile.

"So what is this about a craving crusher?" The pregnant women asked me as I handed over the potion as I prepped the other bottles.

"This will help with the outrageous cravings that you are still having and help keep your body in good condition for before the birth and after. It was taught to me by my old alchemy teacher, he said that it was pretty useful for successful births." I said as she smiled and looked over the bottle as I finished prepping the other 30 bottles.

"That seems extremely useful, I wonder why I have never learned of it before now?" She quested herself, which seemed reasonable since she was a master alchemist.

"It was a personal recipe that he discovered on his own when he made a mistake in brewing." I said as she nodded, normally that was how most recipes were made.

"So all you have to do is take one a day and eat regularly and you will be fine before and after the birth." I said as she put away all the bottles and then gave me a hug as thanks. I tried to be careful but her full stomach pushed up against me as I felt small kicks against my stomach as a smile grew on my face. It reminded me of when Sally was pregnant with my little sister.

"Thank you Percy…so I hear you are leaving soon." She said slightly saddened as I could only give her a sad grin.

"Yes I plan to leave in a day or so." I said as she could only frown.

"As much as I saddens me I can understand that you have a mission that you must complete so you must leave. Still for your relationship with Viola only to progress to simple dating in 3 years saddens me." She said with a motherly sigh as a deep blush crossed Viola's face and a light blush crossed mine. Cly only shook his head as Vanessa teased the children around her.

"Vanessa you should be happy Percy and her are taking it slow. Otherwise you would have two babies to take care of." He said as Viola glared at her dad as Vanessa smiled a little.

"What are you talking about I already have a big baby I have to take care of." She said pinching his cheek as I didn't move from his spot as he cheek was pinched.

"So any news on Angel?" I asked as both shook their heads as I sighed. As of last year Angel had went into a slight coma as his body made its change to either a male or women. This change was expected to take a few months but he was not on the edge of 7 months so it was a little worrying. All in all there was nothing we could do other than let him sleep in his bed and wait for the arrival of a female or male angel.

"I guess that means that he won't be able to say goodbye." Viola said slightly saddened. After that a silence permitted the air as everyone looked at one another and soon all eyes landed on me.

"What?" I asked as all they eyes slowly went down to my battered up fake arm. The cuts and dents very present on its surface but at the same time giving it a very menacing look as it hung there lifelessly.

"Looks like you need a little maintenance before you leave." Cly said as he motioned me over as I complied as I took off the arm and handed it with him. Feeling the weight on my stub be lifted felt weird after getting accustomed to it.

"I will have it ready before tomorrow." Cly said taking the arm as I nodded and glanced at Viola who was staring at the nub.

"Gonna poke you." I said raising up the nub as she shivered a little and backed up as Vanessa got a curious look on her face.

"Don't please." Viola complained as I walked closer as she backed up. However with a quick activation of my phase walker boots I teleported right in front of her and touched her arm with the awkward scar skin on my nub. She just gagged and quickly ran away as Vanessa laughed as her daughter retreated.

"She still can't handle the feeling of it." She said as I shrugged. It was kind of gross I guess.

"Well it does feel like a hairless cat." I said stroking the skin as I shivered a little. It was weird in all its right.

"Indeed." Said Vanessa as we shared a glance and then began to laugh. After that the days went by and soon 2 days went by.

"Farewell child." Said Cly as I glanced at him. Currently it was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep leaving only me and him. I thought it would be better this way since I knew Bianca would follow me if I didn't.

"Keep Viola safe will you." I said as a light of playfulness flashed in his eyes.

"A boyfriend asking the father to keep his daughter safe? Seems like you don't trust me." He said with a chuckle.

"I know you all too well to completely trust you." I said as he smirked.

"You're smarter than you make yourself out to be." He said as I nodded. At that I gave one last check to my inventory of foods, items, money, and weapons. One last check went to my newly refurbished arm as it shined in the moonlight.

"Cly I can't thank you enough for the time we spent together. So again thanks." I said as he smiled.

"I could say that same. Now get going Viola likes to wake up early. Also if you reach another dungeon on you way towards your home use that gate ability of yours to come and say hello sometimes." He said as I nodded.

"I will try to remember, maybe I will even bring some souvenirs." I said as he laughed.

"That would be nice. Now get going." He said as he patted my shoulder as I gave the Hades reincarnate one last glance as I made my way to a merchant caravan. Cly had hooked me up with a guard job with them and they would take me as far west as they could. You could say this was the first step in my long journey home.

If my calculations were right I would reach my home in 1 to 2 years. This even took in calculations if I got a flight ability which I still hadn't managed to obtain. Still I was willing to take the time to get home and see the people I cared for once again.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Percy I am hungry." Said a grumpy Gaia as I sighed and split off a piece of my jerky and handed it to the 16 year old Gaia sitting beside me. Her attire that of a simple female adventure and no longer her green dress. This served to divert attention from her beautiful face and absolutely stunning body served to reach for it at the same time.

I was also in darker leather armor as well as the heat from the sun cascaded down upon us like a waterfall of fire. Due to my magic of fire manipulation that I got from a consumed monster I was slightly okay in the burning rays of sun. Gaia however was laying on her back chewing on the dried meat as sweat poured down her face. I could only glance at her and sigh as I slowly turned my head to look at a merchant caravan that was currently trekking through a massive desert.

Today marked the 2 month we were in this hellhole and the 5 month of our journey. Apparently this desert stretched on for another 3 months of travel so I was currently not enjoying my time here. All my metal armor that I got was in my inventory and was replaced by the lightest leather armor I had. All of which was simple Rare rarity and provide little to no status effects.

"Shouldn't you be immune to this heat?" I asked her as she glanced up at me.

"Normally yes but we are in a mana dead zone. I can risk spending all your naturally produced mana to brush away the heat." She said as I sighed. Apparently there were areas called dead zones in which no mana could flow into or was temporarily subjugated from. As a spirit she got her mana from the environment and me. To conserve my mana she was doing what she was doing right now.

"Actually I am considering it just to get you to quit complaining." I said as she glared at me and sighed.

"Got any water?" She asked me as I tossed her a limitless canteen that I bought for a hefty price. Fucking 3 white gold, but it was worth it at this point.

"Thanks." She said as she brought the canteen up to her lips and tilted her head back and took a few long gulps. Each gulp stretching her throat as I could see it go down, I could only feel Percy Jr grow slightly as I ignored the seductive scene before me as I focused on the caravan before us.

Currently we were on a sand hill as we watched the caravan taking a break by a watering hole. The many tamed monsters were all drinking their fill as the merchants chatted with each other. I only watched as soon I felt a cool metal on my cheek causing me to jump slightly as I turned to see a smiling Gaia with the canteen in hand. I took the item and took a couple swings myself as I put it away in my inventory for later use.

"Maybe I should practice a little?" I said as I stood up and brushed off the sand as Gaia shrugged.

"Just keep it down I am going to take a nap." Gaia said as I rolled my eyes. All she did was eat, drink, and sleep.

"Alright." I said as I pulled out my fire spear from my inventory. As you might suspect after a long time with my fusion ability I finally managed to completely fuse 8 different fighting styles with each of the 8 elements. This in turn created 8 different abilities that were not of this world.

 **(A/N: don't actually have skill info for these if you want to create it drop it in reviews then you have a chance to have it picked. The ones I select get to request one thing from me be it info or a small change to the story, just like a review game.)**

 **[Divine Cthulhu water arts] (Light swords only)**

 **[Divine Three legged Crow fire arts] (Spears only)**

 **[Divine Leviathan earth arts] (Heavy swords only)**

 **[Divine Peng Kun wind arts] (Bows only)**

 **[Divine Raiju lighting arts] (Hand to hand only)**

 **[Divine Mountain metal arts] (Shields only)**

 **[Divine Wraith shadow arts] (Scythe only)**

 **[Divine Nova Paladin light arts] (Hammer only)**

Each one was a combination to certain weapon arts and their respective elements creating 8 divine skills. They even functioned as the skills put into them so I could still used water or earth manipulation or swing a sword randomly but if I used these then it was like the world was under my control. Still as I pulled out my spear a light image of golden three legged crow appeared behind me. It seemed barely visible but you could still make it out it all it's glory.

At the same time the heat of the desert gathered around me and seemed to create a funnel into my spear. The spear tip grew even hotter as I thrust the spear multiple times created heat blasts with my most simple moves as the area around me began to increase in heat. Gaia could only get up and walked away as she could only do that to get away from the heat I was generating. But the heat was nonexistent to me as the sand around me began to melt.

The every few inches of sand in front of the fire spear were turned to glass under the intense heat as I continued to funnel the most minimal amount of mana into my strikes. Still the effect was powerful as I continued, but due to me being not so good with a spear I was still learning simple strikes. Still I practiced these basic strikes again and again until they were perfect and I could flow the moved together.

This went on for a couple hours until my forehead was drenched in sweat and the area around me was littered with thousands of small patches of glass. I just took in my surrounding as I grinned and put away the spear. I was glad I didn't used my last secret skill **[Evolution/Rank Up]** which allowed me to sacrifice my own level and stats to upgrade any skill by a level. I was planning on actually using it after I murdered Gabe.

"Looking good over there." Said a familiar voice as I turned to see the caravan leader with a bowl of stew in his hands. I then noticed the sun was already setting as I gratefully took the bowl from him.

"Thanks." I said as I glanced back at the camp to see Gaia laughing with the other guards as I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart but I let it go. Instead I sat down with the caravan leader who happened to be a demi sand lizard race. So this environment was basically his home.

"No astral souls tonight." The man said as I nodded. Mana dead zones could hot contain these creatures since they needed mana to live so my mark was not going to attract anything tonight.

"Yeah…kind of calm." I said as I chowed down on the stew and provided little to any conversation topics for the leader as he laughed a little.

"Anything on your mind?" I asked him as I noticed him staring at me.

"Nothing in particular…" He said as we both remained quiet as we enjoyed the cool night air as I stared off into the horizon as the moon finally began to shine in the sky. A full moon as well as I looked up at the glowing giant. However as I stared up at it I noticed a shadow shoot across the moon. I had to blink a few times to see if I imagining things before another 4 or 5 shadows shot across the glowing moon.

"What was that?" I asked as I stood up as the leader seemed to have noticed it as well. Don't let his job fool you this man was a trained killer with a level of 1500. Turns out people with this level were a lot more common than I first thought.

"Hmm." The man said as he stood up and stared at the horizon as if looking for something. With his level his vision was vastly superior to mine even with my stat bonuses.

"Seems like…a chase of a sort." He said as he blinked a few more times.

"It is?" I asked him as he nodded.

"4 demons are chasing one angel. Looks like the angel is slowing down as well." He said as my forehead grew black lines of thought.

"Well it is not of my concern, my job is to simply protect the caravan." I said as he glanced at me as I sat down on the sand.

"Well the angel seemed to notice our caravan and is coming this way now. Oh! It is a female angel as well." He said as my ear twitched lightly. Female angels…were rare. With a male dominated species females only made up 10% of their species. With these types of numbers it was not uncommon to find female angels with multiple husbands.

"Female?" I asked as I thought to myself and rubbed my chin.

"Indeed and she is a looker." He said as I slapped my knee and stood up as he glanced at me with a grin.

"Oh? Going to play hero are we?" He asked me as I smirked.

"No way. You have any idea how much a pretty female angel can go for? I am simply going to capture her then sell her to get some profit on the side of this job." I said as his smile seemed to break as he gave me a 'I knew it' face.

"You know you seem nice and all but you heart is cold as ice." He said as I shrugged.

"You have to do what you have to do." I said as I noticed that a speck of light was heading our way as the angel was coming closer.

'Gaia we got incoming, secure the angel and leave the rest to me.' I mentally shot at Gaia as she stopped laughing in the guard group as her face grew serious. After that she stood up and face the direction of the angel as the others began to turn the same direction.

"Hidden bloodline!" I yelled as my body surged as it began to transform. In a second I took my demon form as the leader shook his head.

 **Health 362,500/362,500 (Bonus x 100) = 36,250,000**

 **Mana 725,000/725,000 (Bonus x 100) = 72,500,000**

 **STR-1280(+725+60+65+30) =2,160 (Bonus x 10) = 21,600**

 **END-895(+725+55+20+350) =2,045 (Bonus x 8) = 16,360**

 **DEX-1175(+725+55+38+35+350) =2,278 (Bonus x 4) = 9112**

 **VIT-1205(+725+70+28+25) =2,053 (Bonus x 9) = 18,477**

 **INT-925(+725+45+40+15) =1,750 (Bonus x 2) = 3,500**

 **WIS-950(+725+45+40+5) =1,765 (Bonus x 4) = 7,060**

 **FAI-780(+725+35+50+15+25) =1,630 (Bonus x 3) = 4,890**

 **LUC-1150 (+725+25+25) =1,925 (Bonus x 4) = 7,700**

"Such a powerful heritage! No matter how many times I see your form it amazes me." He said as I grinned. Turns out divine blood or monster blood was flowing through a lot of plain demi humans who didn't know how to activate it. I just simply used this excuse to cover for my divine transformation. Nothing like lying in front of people.

With that I shot forward in my tens demon form as my vision locked on the angel whose face was hidden as she stared back at her pursuers. My eyes locked on the demons as their levels popped in my head 1115, 1234, 1299, and 1344. My heart thumped with vigor as I instantly covered the whole caravan as all the guards saw me shoot paste them.

"Damn I wish I had a hidden bloodline." I heard one murmur as didn't care as I focused on the 4 winged demons. Damn I wish I had wings but I didn't pay it any attention as I landed on a sand dune and shot off it. The poor sand dune was blown to bits as I shot through the air like a bullet as I did the angel didn't even have time to see me as my speed was much higher than the ones in the air.

"Duck!" One of the demons screamed as they saw me coming however the one I was aiming at didn't have time to move as I slammed into him. Two of my arms rammed into his face and the other two blocked a counter punch. Due to their high levels the one I punched managed to withstand the blow but I wasn't done as I gripped onto his fist and began to drag him down with me.

Seconds later we both crashed and two other demons turned back while the highest level one gave chase to the wounded angel. But as I pulled myself out of the ground the other demon did the same as his half broken face glared at me. I could only grin as my demon instincts took over and I charged his way. One punch met his as his fist suddenly bent inwards and my punch broke it.

He let out a cry of pain as he demon body was broken with a simple punch. But he didn't have time to blink as a double cupped fist shot at his head at the speed of sound. Still he raised up both his hands to block but the block had no effect. One second his torso was there the next the torso was gone in an explosion of blood and guts as I frowned as the decimated corpse.

"He had a touch body but he was still too low a level." I said with a sigh as I rarely got to fight an enemy that was of my own level. But even if my stats were that of at least a really good fairly decent level 2200 it was little to no fun to bully low levels like these guys.

Still I didn't pay attention to it as I spun around and caught a sword of one of the demons that were charging at me. He appears astonished as I suddenly pulled down on the sword and slammed the winged demon into the ground. I only shook my head once again as I wished these guys were at least strength based demons not dexterity. But as the demon pulled himself off the ground I flipped the sword in my hand and casually swung it.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me as I looked up at the demon as he looked at me his body trembled in fear as I sighed for the millionth time tonight. My thrill was no longer there, it just felt like I was picking on people now.

"Money of course." I said as he grimaced.

"But your honor as a demon!" He roared at me as I rolled my eyes. Honor of a demon basically mean that them and angels would never like one another.

"I don't care about your honor." I said as I spun around and slashed down as hard as I could as the third demon had tried to sneak up on me and strike me. The sort of decent sword slashed down with and incredible force and sliced right through the other weapon and demon like nothing. His mouth just gaped as his body slowly fell in two pieces as I returned my attention back to the now shivering demon.

"Remove yourself from my sights you are no longer worth me killing." I said as I looked at the now bent sword in my hands. The sword itself couldn't withstand my strength and pent in turn of me swinging it.

"O-Okay." He stuttered as he quickly turned and fled as someone slowly sprouted from the sand beside me as Gaia appeared in her human sized female form. Well to be precise this was an earth clone the real Gaia was still back at camp.

"Why did you let him leave?" The sand clone asked me.

"Demons don't simply kill or chase angels regardless of their hatred for one another. Although that hatred does exist there is an unspoken rule to not needlessly kill unless they want to start a war. That means that angel must be very special or must have done something to tick them off. But I doubt that 4 demons of that level would chase an angel with a simple level of 780." I said as the clone just stared at me.

"Wow you're clever." She said as I wrapped the head of the clone.

"Don't sound so surprised." I said as I turned and walked back to camp.

"You still didn't answer why you let him go." She said.

"Simple when a wounded warrior comes back from a mission that he had just failed then the king will normally sent more able bodied warriors to finish the job. If I am right then there must be someone much higher up on the food chain observing this event. That means more powerful foes for me." I said as Gaia rolled her eyes you could say my demon form was very power hungry.

"Besides that you deal with you?" I asked as she nodded.

"You want the drop items?" She asked me.

"Just the money and if they have anything above epic rarity, burn everything else." I said as I didn't even need to collect their bodies.

"Alright." Said the clone as it sunk into the ground as I slowly transformed back into my human form and slowly gave a few stretches as I made my way back to camp. Due to my hyper jump I was quite a distance away as it took me a few minutes to return back to camp. As I did make it back I was caught with the sight of a something interesting.

The angel was currently being healed by Gaia as she leaned up against carriage. However as I looked up at the angel's face something in my mind flickered as an image flashed in my mind. An image of a little girl hovering above me her face dirty with much and grim and two tiny little wings on her back. As the vision flashed past my eyes they only widened as a term slowly entered my mind.

'My dirty little angel.' That term made me blink a few times as I bet I looked awkward just standing there and staring but as I stared at the angel I knew it meant something. Just then she looked up from Gaia and at me as her face was finally visible.

Her face was covered with muck and grime yet it could do nothing to hide her beautiful features and skinny face. Though around her eyes it showed she hadn't slept for probably a few days her pupils struck me thoughtless as their commanding stormy grey color just stared at me. Even her hair which was put back in a ponytail was a beautiful shade of gold and seemed to be flow like a river. Small strands of it remained stranded on her face but it only excelled her looks.

Her body was covered in that looked like pure silver armor lined with gold that seemed much lighter than normal metal armor. The pieces of it covered her main joints and body while revealing white under clothes on her. But those grey eyes struck me speechless but at the same time she seems stricken back as we stared at one another.

"Ummm…" Gaia said noticing we were just staring at one another as the angel suddenly spoke.

"Are you…" But she couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes widened further as it she connected some dots.

"Holy crap." She said as everyone including me was confused as she suddenly forced herself to stand as Gaia helped her up. As she did she stumbled towards me and suddenly hugged me as I was at a loss.

"My theory was correct after all." She said as tears suddenly slid down her eyes as I couldn't help but glance at Gaia for an answer as she looked just as confused as I did. I could only wrap my arms around the exhausted angel as she cried in my chest.

"10 years and my theory was finally confirmed." She cried in my arms as I held her tighter as this invisible bond seemed to form between us. But then she slowly pulled herself back as she looked up at my eyes with hers.

"10 years and it was all worth it in the end." She said wiping her eyes clear.

"10 years?" I asked her in a confused tone as she suddenly smiled. At this time Gaia had shooed off all the other guards giving us some privacy and even went as far as setting up a barrier.

"10 years ago I met a small boy on a slave cart who was beaten half to death. I cleaned his wounds and saved his life. His sea green eyes were so vibrant though that they seemed to stir emotions in me that I never felt before. After that the dreams came and another life played out before me. Thousands of years played before me and eventually a young man with the same features as the little body appeared before me." She said as Gaia suddenly seemed to get it but before she sound say anything the girl continued.

"Your name is Perseus Jackson correct?" She asked me as I slowly nodded as she stood in front of me with a smile on her face.

"So you were him!" She said with a smile as her face suddenly changed to one of a contemplation then a grin but then back to a slight frown but then ended with a smile. But then her gaze shifted to Gaia as she just stared at her as a frown was placed on her face.

"Let me guess…Gaia? Mother earth?" She asked as Gaia was struck silent as she nodded.

"Ugh why is she here?" She asked herself but then stopped as her thoughts were processing as I slowly looked at Gaia as we bother were shocked senseless.

"Wait don't tell me…" She mumbled as her face contorted then looked over at me.

"Does that mean I have to share you? With Gaia of all people?" She asked in a slightly concerned voiced as I finally managed to speak.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Well who are you?" She asked me.

"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon. Reincarnated from earth." I said as she nodded.

"Then you can call me Athena, goddess of wisdom. Also apparently your soulmate." She said without a hint of discomfort.

"Oh gods." I said as I slowly sat down as the so called Athena nodded,

"I gave it some major thought as well and came up with that conclusion and as of why I regained my memory. I have seen similar things like this before on earth between soulmates and it would also explain my constant attraction to you." She said unworried.

"But you're nothing like Athena." I said as I was used to the cold calculating Athena, not the happy to see me Athena.

"Yes I also came to the conclusion that I am simply too young. This teenaged body has a lot of emotions that are mixing with my memories so it became very teenage like. Against my own will of course." She said with a snort.

"…" I remained silent for a second as I calculated the whole scenario playing before me. After a few seconds I let out a deep breath.

"Who would have thought." I said as I stood up and faced Athena. As she nodded.

"So you unintentionally activated your memories back when we met once in our home and since then you have already regained all your memories and concluded the whole situation." I said as she nodded.

"Yeah the first time I concluded it I was not happy. But as time passed I grew accustomed to the thought of being in a relationship with you." She said as I let out a breath.

"Well damn." I said rubbing the back of my head as Athena looked confused. To imagine I was going to sell her.

"What?" She asked me.

"Oh just-." But I was cut off by Gaia suddenly rushing Athena and kissing her out of the blue. Athena was caught off guard completely as Gaia daughter her arms and roughly frenched her as a blushed spread across my face as I watched the two women kiss. Athena tried to fight back but Gaia was too strong and she was too tired. After a few seconds Athena slumped to a chair as her chest heaved up and down. Her face full of anger and embarrassment as she glared at Gaia as she licked her lips as if tasting a product.

"You beast!" Cried Athena in her normal tone Athena tone as Gaia smirked.

"Yeah Gaia is a little aggressive with the other girls. She likes to be the top girl." I said as Athena shot me a glare as if for not warning her earlier.

"Well don't do that again you primordial dirt." She said to Gaia as said goddess rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that." I apologized again as the angel Athena gained a very noble air and ignored Gaia.

"Now I feel violated." Athena said.

"Well if you want Percy can kiss you to make you feel better." But at this moment the noble air was gone as a blush spread on her face. She gave me a very teenage like glance and blushed again and began to twiddle her fingers. I somehow started to like this teenage Athena.

"M-Maybe later." She said as she cleared her throat and looked at both of us.

"Maybe we should call it a night." I said as Gaia nodded along with Athena. We all still had to process this information and a good night's sleep would help.

"That would help." Athena said as if a wave of tiredness swept over her.

"Maybe we can even fit in your story." I said as she smiled at me.

"I would like that." She said with a genuine smile as she gave a large yawn.

"And like that another soulmate found." Said Gaia with a laugh as me and Athena rolled our eyes.

"Wait another? Just how many are there? Because one is enough." She said as a nervous sweat broke out on my face.

"W-Well night everyone!" I said quickly and began to leave the two girls alone.

"Oh no you don't!" Complained Gaia as I was already gone.

 **INFO: Please drop skill stuff in review or PM me it.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia, Artemis, Zoe, Bianca, Chaos, Hestia, Athena, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalil.**

 **Sorry for the late release but life has been hard as of the past 2 months. School is taking up every second I have and I have barely been able to work on this stuff. So please don't expect a weekly update but more of a monthly to buy monthly. Sorry again guys but life is life.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"M-Maybe later." She said as she cleared her throat and looked at both of us.

"Maybe we should call it a night." I said as Gaia nodded along with Athena. We all still had to process this information and a good night's sleep would help.

"That would help." Athena said as if a wave of tiredness swept over her.

"Maybe we can even fit in your story." I said as she smiled at me.

"I would like that." She said with a genuine smile as she gave a large yawn.

"And like that another soulmate found." Said Gaia with a laugh as me and Athena rolled our eyes.

"Wait another? Just how many are there? Because one is enough." She said as a nervous sweat broke out on my face.

"W-Well night everyone!" I said quickly and began to leave the two girls alone.

"Oh no you don't!" Complained Gaia as I was already gone.

 **NOW:**

After a full night's rest with Gaia snuggling up against me as close as she could, normally she wasn't this much of a close snuggler but I guess since Athena arrived she was a little more protective of me. Still after a full night's rest the caravan was on the move once again and this time we had a beautiful angel with us. My only concern was the looks Athena and Gaia were getting from the other guards as they walked beside one another. Like two lotus flowers in a single pond.

Still as the day went on Gaia properly explain things to Athena, who by the way had guessed about 50% of all the information on her own. The only thing that surprised her was the fates hand in all this and the so called selected one who got to retain their memories like Gaia did. She only angrily gripped her fist as she went on about how it should have been her and what she could have done with all her knowledge from the get go.

Again this was watered down by the fact she regained her memories after she was six years old, with a nearly 2500 year lifespan this was still a baby in angel terms. However that was when the soulmate 'issue' was brought up. The fact that I had the key to unlocking their memories with a simple meeting was interesting. But it was brought up that only when they started to love me were the memories unlocked.

This was then followed by Gaia teasing Athena that a millennia old goddess fell in love with me at first sight. To which Athena blushed madly and then punched Gaia as many times as she could to try and end her. A lunch later Athena was back to her normal self as her teenage tone that she now carried was hidden behind her calculating self. But as time progressed and my story was covered along with the mentions of the **{empowered}** she became concerned.

The concern kind of threw me through a loop since this was the women who once said I should be killed for existing back in my old life. But I didn't pay much attention to the thought as she basically examined my mark on my shoulder. This was her first time seeing such magic is what she said and she could do nothing even with her memories. She even want as far as examining my fake arm as emotions built up inside her.

She only wiped her eyes clear and blamed it on the 'damn soulmate magic' to which I had no reply. I knew the magic worked well but I knew it didn't work that fast, which meant…let's ignore that for now. This leads us to now, which was Athena's part of her story.

"So after you were liberated from the slave car, what happened?" I asked her as Athena watched me take a bite of a sword. Still not used to my habits she just watched in awe and seemed to ignore my question.

"Hello? Earth to Athena?" I asked her as she blinked and focused on my eyes.

"It's just…" She started as I took another bite of the sword in hand like it was a sandwich.

"Want some?" I asked her as I extended out the half eaten steel sword as she shook her head as I shrugged.

"More for me." I said as I took another bite as my slight 'joke' left Athena slightly confused as she watched me continue.

"Don't worry you get used to watching him eat a lot of different things." Said Gaia as Athena just continued to stare.

"Is it really that strange?" I asked her.

"Well normally humans don't have such…effective eating abilities. I have only seen ones that can consume mud and tree bark before. That must be one of a kind skill." She said as she recognized the type of ability right away.

"Thanks." I said with a mouth full of metal chips as I swallowed it and sighed happily. Turns out I could now taste the metal as the skill leveled up. Steel tasted like a plain white cracker to me at the moment.

"Anyways back on topic, what happened?" Gaia asked her as she cleared her throat.

"Well as my memories returned to me I began to realize that I was reincarnated in this world and in turn regained all my memories faster." She said as that was news to me. The faster they came to realize their situation the sooner they regained their memories.

"To be precise after I was rescued I was taken back to another country and then started to reside there for a time. Then my memories returned and with then I started to go to school and wanted to learn things about this world. The years passed and sooner or later I graduated as the top student from a grand wizard level school." She said proudly as I let out a whistle.

"That was when I was 8 years old." She said as I nearly choked on my sword bits.

"But after words I was recognized for my talent in magic and craftsmanship with weapons and other items by the countries emperor. In turn I was granted unlimited funds to research and develop magical weapons and spells. After I turned 10 I was gifted an airship and set sail to the world, I went around to each country and researched their weapons and began to study them." She said as Gaia and I understood, it sounded pretty relaxing to be honest.

"I have a question." Said Gaia as she raised her hand like a student as Athena gave her a nod.

"Is being a female angel hard?" She asked her sincerely as Athena gave a small unsure gesture.

"As a female I was treated like a trophy and kept from any harm so I can't say it is. But due to my skill in magical weaponry, spells, good looks, and simple wealth I was many suitors. I turned them all down though even some princes." She said as Gaia nodded along.

"Because of your research?" I asked her as she glanced at me.

"You could say that…" She said with a slight blush and cough as Gaia gave me a 'really' look as I shrugged not understand the mood of the room.

"So besides that I traveled around the world which actually lead me to this desert to test some magical weapons I had been designing. But during testing my group of researchers and guards were attacked by the demons that you saw following me. As a person of high value, not only because my gender and race but because my knowledge I couldn't be captured. So my guards fought off the demons but some managed to get past and give chase. That leads me up to right now I guess." She said with a shrug.

"What do demons do with angels?" I asked her.

"Well most the time we are sold into slavery, but women angels are sold as sex slaves. But I must say who would do such a thing?" She said as I coughed as guilt spread to my heart.

"Yeah who would?" I said as she nodded with her eyes closed.

"Anyways do you know where your magic ship is?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes I do but it will take a week via flight to get to it." She said as I looked at her surprised.

"You flew for a week?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah I did, I don't think my poor wings can handle flying for a while." She said stroking her grey feathers. You could say that her wings matched not only her eyes but her as a being as well.

"Also I have a question." She said as I nodded.

"What do you meant dirty little angel?" She said as I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well…after seeing you the first time all covered in mud and stuff with your tiny wings I guess the name was fitting no?" I asked her as she stared at me for a second before giggling a little and shaking her head. After that she didn't say anything else as we continued to walk with the caravan. Athena's wings dragging behind her as her poor wings were too exhausted to even lift themselves off the ground.

"So what now?" I asked her as she rubbed her chin and glanced at me and Gaia.

"Well since you two are heading home why not let me give you a ride?" She asked as Gaia seemed beyond happy.

"Oh thank the gods for bestowing this little angel upon us." Gaia said as she hugged Athena and rubbed her face all over hers as she tried to push her away.

"Haha." I just laughed as I could understand the want and need to get out from under the sun. Plus taking a magic cruiser would be much faster than walking.

"But it will cost you." Athena said as Gaia fell to her knees and held Athena's hands and gazed up at her like a puppy.

"Anything to get out of this dreaded heat." She said as Athena looked uncomfortable yet a ladylike face appeared as she smiled at Gaia.

"Okay if you say so…I want Percy to test my weapons." She said confidently as Gaia nodded.

"Wait a second. Don't you have weapon testers?" I asked her as she rubbed the back of her head a little.

"Well I did but some…most of my inventions end in disaster and explode. You know what they say Rome wasn't build in a day." She said as Gaia glanced at me with a pleading face. Though the threat of being blown up by a magical weapon slightly scared me I sigh and agreed as Gaia cheered.

"Oh god I hope your air ship has air-conditioning." She said as Athena had a proud glint in her eyes.

"Not on air-conditioning but also a bath." She said as the two women seemed to cheer over that fact. I just looked down at myself to see that I was in dire need of a bath as well, I just hoorayed with them in the end.

"So can you contact your airship?" Asked Gaia.

"Yes but I don't think they will be able to set off for a while so it is best we head there on our own." She said with a nod as Gaia agreed.

"What about our job here?" I asked them as they glanced at the caravan.

"Just give him back the money he paid us and we will be on our way." Said Gaia as I nodded. Though it wasn't my style to leave things half done this one time I guess I could make it work.

"I will do that you two buy some food and necessities if you don't have any." I said as the two nodded and we broke our group of to accomplish our missions.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Sorry we have to leave like this." I said to the leader of the caravan as he shook his head.

"I am just happy we made it this far unharmed thanks to you two. I wish you luck on your adventures and I will be sure to inform Cly of your departure." He said as all of us thanked him. With that we were on our way through this massive desert with Athena in the lead.

"So Athena how long will it take us to walk there?" I asked here.

"From this angle…about a month." She said as I nodded.

"If I find a rock big enough underground I think I could fly us there." Gaia said as I remembered this certain way of travel for earth magicians. Using a floating rock to fly, very convenient way of traveling. Still finding a rock that was big enough for all three of us was a task on its own.

"Well until then we will walk. But in the meantime…Percy who were these other soulmates you met?" Athena asked in a slightly unhappy voice. I could only nervously laugh as the landmine I had avoided was finally stepped on.

"Well there is now 5 including you and Gaia. They go by Zoe, Bianca, and Artemis." As I said their names Athena could only sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose as she focused on me once again.

"So my sister and her two hunters huh…She is so going to be pissed when she finds out." She said as some of the tension in the air was released.

"Still why do you need to have so many?" She mumbled angrily like a child who didn't get what they want for Christmas. I only laughed as a response as Athena puffed out her cheeks and continued to pout. That was until Gaia decided to made an introduction.

"Still that is only 5 of 11." She said as Athena pouted more and more until she wouldn't speak at all to either of us. Clearly the goddess was not used having a man only to herself even if it was only to make a brain child. Still having to share one man with 11 women was somewhat aggravating to her. Even if she didn't want to admit that fact it was easy enough to tell. Proud women were hard to deal with no matter which life you were living.

"If you want you can lay claim to him in bed. But you will only be number two." Gaia said confidently as Athena's cheeks reddened all the way up to her forehead and tips of her ears. She only glanced at me and then quickly turned away as the teenage side of Athena took over.

"M-Maybe." She whispered as she hid her face and Gaia grinned.

"B-But not right now!" She angrily said as Gaia tilted her head as if confused as Athena blushed more.

"I want to make a rule for this harem Percy will soon have." She said while blushing and yelling angrily.

"Sure." Gaia said as Athena nodded as she glanced at me one more time.

"Anytime Percy is going to have…s-s-s-s-sex I want to be there to!" She said as I swore I saw an explosion of steam come off her face.

"But you just said you didn't want to have sex." Gaia said referring to a couple seconds ago as Athena blushed as she realized her meaning.

"T-Then I will just watch until I am ready!" She said but as soon as the words came out of her mouth her face fell and Gaia's smirk grew.

"Oh? Alright I agree with this rule!" Gaia said happily with a laugh as I couldn't help but blush at Gaia's very outrageous nature. Athena however was blushing so hard she couldn't even speak words as she glared at Gaia.

"You tricked me!" Athena said as Gaia raised her hand to her mouth and gave a rich girl laugh.

"You tricked yourself!" She said proudly.

"O-Outrageous." Said Athena with a whip of her hand as she stalked off as Gaia hmphed in triumph over the goddess of wisdom.

"Why are you like this?" I asked her as she simply smirked at me as we watched Athena stomp away angrily.

"What? You never thought of messing with the goddess of wisdom?" She asked me.

"Well…I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind. Still try to be nicer, also don't bring up this anymore. Time is the only answer to any of the things about the harem I will have in the future." I said as she nodded.

"Got yourself a deal…in the meantime I think I found us a rock." She said as the angry Athena heard her words and turned back to Gaia.

"How big?" She asked her.

"Mmm…." She said as she stamped her foot on the ground and it suddenly began to rumble, slowly the ground in front of us began to raise up in the air until it began to grow larger and larger. Eventually we had to move back as the sand rose into the air and finally began to fall off the little mountain being raised from the ground. Soon a massive piece of rock the side of a football field was floating silently in the air as I let out a whistle.

"That's what you call a rock." I said as Athena couldn't help but nod along with me as Gaia grinned.

"Isn't it a little big?" I said as Gaia rubbed her chin.

"I will only use a little." She said as she stomped her foot as a 10 foot section of the rock suddenly split off the larger portion and slowly floated over. The rest of the rock fell on the ground causing it to rumble. The small portion that split off was relatively flat on one side as it floated over to us as Gaia hopped on. I myself simple stepped on while Athena gave it a few test touches and then stepped on as well.

"Your earth manipulation magic is outstanding." Said Athena as she proudly crossed her arms under her breasts. I only rolled my eyes at the sight as Gaia sat down and then the rock began to levitate in the air.

"Which direction?" She asked Athena as she looked up at the night sky as the stars were shining brightly.

"That way." Athena said as the rock started to sail in the direction Athena pointed.

"So Percy I never got around to asking, what are your status numbers?" She asked me as I looked over at her as we both sat down on the rock as it sailed through the air at nearly 100 mph.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked her as she frowned a little.

"Oh come on I was just wondering." She said in a pouty face.

"Well…only if you show me yours." I said as she suddenly went red in the face. At the same time her fingers began to fiddle with one another.

"I don't know." She said while looking away as Gaia let out a sigh.

"You two are like high schooler's on prom." She said as Athena blushed harder.

"Fine here." She said as I saw a stat window pop up in front of her. At the same time I opened up mine and at the same time we swapped stats as I glanced at hers.

 **Name: Athena Winston**

 **Age: 16**

 **Title: Star angel princess (100% intelligence)**

 **Race: Grey winged angel**

 **Jobs/Class: Transcended inventor (200 INT, 300 WIS, 100 FAI)**

 **Level: 780**

 **Health 585,000/585,000**

 **Mana 390,000/390,000**

 **STR-1050**

 **END-1100**

 **DEX-900**

 **VIT-1000**

 **INT-1.2 million**

 **WIS-1.5 million**

 **FAI-800 (+100) = 900**

 **LUC-780**

"You're dumb this is dumb." I said as Athena began laughing as Gaia took a peek at her stats and began to giggle as well.

"Why so upset Percy?" Athena said as I dissolved her stat sheet as she continued to laugh at my reaction.

"Your base stats are mostly larger than mine so cheer up." She said innocently as I glared at her.

"1.2 million Intelligence and 1.5 million wisdom are outrageous I don't give a fuck who says otherwise. That takes cheating to a whole other level." I said as she sighed.

"Well my mind is that of a goddess of wisdom so I don't see the issue." She said as I was about to retort but sighed in defeat. She was right the same thing happened with my intelligence and wisdom.

"Still bullshit." I said as both her and Gaia rolled their eyes.

"Well besides my stats yours are very impressive as well. But I have never seen a person with multiple jobs and titles." She said very interested in my stat sheet as I shrugged.

"It is a special skill I have. It lets me acquire up to 10 titles and jobs each giving a bonus in stats. I also have on an Ancient level items called 'phase walker's boots' that give me a decent stat boost." I said as Athena looked shocked.

"You have and ancient level item?" She said as I nodded slowly.

"A few actually but most are just drop items." I said as Athena looked shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"I would have never thought you would have any. As a genius inventor I naturally handle items with such rarity for my work but you look so…poor. I would have never expected you to have anything above rare rarity on you." She said as I looked down at myself, other than my nice phase walker's boots all my other armor looked like crap as it was torn and worn out. I guess she was right.

"Well my eating ability lets me basically take any and all drop items from any monster that I kill. Be it a legendary item or even ancient rarity all of them end up in my inventory after I consume the entire monster body. This also gives me a base stat bonus and skills. Right now I think I have about 85 passive skills, 23 active skills, 18 magic skills, and 8 divine skills." I mentioned off the top of my head as Athena looked ready to faint as she stared at me like I was a crazy person.

"You have a divine skills not just a skill?" She managed to say without stuttering as I nodded as her eyes just seemed to phase out as she blinked a few times and then looked at me.

"Do you know what a divine skill is?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"Well how much do you know about skills already?" She asked me as I shrugged. All I cared about was getting the skills. However she looked at me like I was stupid as she sighed.

"Well how do I say this all skills are derived from one another be it monster skills, magic attacks,

Barriers, resistances, swordplay arts, and just about everything else. Each is derived from a skill above it, do you understand?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Like a pyramid each level you go higher it gets smaller area. Like item rarity." I said as she nodded.

"Sort of but skills are slightly different. It is almost like a family tree at the same time. Each skill you see nowadays comes from one of the 100 godly skills. These godly skills each represent a god themselves in power. It is said if one possess a godly skill they will have the power of that god themselves." She said as I felt a shiver down my spine at the sound of the godly skills.

"Can you tell me a few?" I asked her.

"I only know the name of one and that is **[Tiffany's true sky]**." She said as I was surprised.

"My divine skills have the world 'divine' in them. Why doesn't the godly skill have the word god or godly in it?" I asked her as she laughed a little.

"Because Tiffany is the name of the entire angel species main god thus her name in itself is the world 'god' if you will. I forgot to mention that these godly skills each represent the main god and not the minor gods." She said as I nodded.

"Makes sense. Does that mean that there is a Tens skill out there?" I asked as Athena looked at me surprised.

"You know of Tens?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Of course I do, I have even met the bastard." I said as the night sky seemed to grow tense but then lightened up instant. But Athena looked astonished.

"Y-You have met a god and not just any god but the leader of the demon gods?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, I met him because my bloodline." I said as she looked confused. I could only sigh and begin to tell her about what species I was and all that it had to entail. After about an hour I was done as Athena looked to thinking deeply as she digested this information.

"Divine soul human. A greater race even." She mumbled to herself as she finished her thinking and looked at me.

"To think you would be such a rare species." She said as I shrugged.

"It isn't that much of surprising anymore." I said as she looked at me like I was joking.

"You come from one of the most powerful species in this world and it is not surprising? Even I come from a rare grey wing angel species. If you were to compare my bloodline to yours it would be like comparing a lump of coal to a diamond. You truly have no idea how rare of a species you are." She said angrily like a person telling someone off about how good they have it.

"Geez calm down, I get it. Anyways back on topic. These god skills are they a level above divine or what?" I asked her as she sighed.

"No it isn't. If I remember correctly skill rarity goes in this order. Passive, active, magic, unique, divine, worldly, legendary, and godly." She said as I nodded and took that into memory.

"Are there skills that don't fall under the godly pyramid?" I asked her as she thought for a second.

"I would like to say yes but those skills are more like status effects or perks if you will. But these 'perks' if you will are more or less as rare as worldly level skills." She said as I nodded thinking over my skills.

"What if it is species oriented? Like my **[divine transformation]**." I asked her.

"Species oriented skills are just like Perks." She said.

"Hmm…" I said thinking over my skills.

"Is there a Perk limit like the godly skills only has a 100?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Perks are limited to 1 billion variations. I remember reading that in an old scroll." She said as I nodded as I wasn't really that surprised at the number.

"So back on the topic of skills you have a fusion one?" She asked me as I nodded.

"My father more or less taught me it." I said as Athena remember my story about my teleportation across the whole planet and my father taking over my body. I guess you could say I trusted her like Gaia.

"So it must be a species perk." She said as I nodded as my understanding of skills, that was clearly lacking, began to clear up.

"Yeah I guess so." I said as she pouted.

"Man it would be awesome to fuse things together." She said as I laughed.

"It takes a lot more time than you think. If items don't fuse for the first time they destroy themselves. I have wasted at least 4 platinum in items so far." I said as Athena didn't seem phased.

"I assume platinum isn't much to you." I said as she snorted.

"I buy materials for my experiments in the tons of course it isn't. Besides the country I am currently under is the Sky Continent. They are the leaders in technology and with my patents I earn a couple diamond monthly." She said proudly.

"I don't know where that is." I said as she seemed to stare at me then at Gaia as she nodded slightly as Athena face palmed.

"Well if you take the world map out it is here." She said as suddenly a small device on her arm lit up with a magical hologram as the whole world appeared in front of us. However this one was much different than the one at the academy. This one had different proportions and actually the plains of grass was about 3 times smaller than it appeared on the one at the academy.

"This is the most accurate world map the sky kingdom has. It is only off about 2 feet with all boarders." She said as I just stared at the globe in astonishment. The world was a lot bigger than I first learned.

"Anyways this is the plains of grass." The said as the pointed at a tiny little dot of land the size of a raisin on the beach ball sized glob. Gaia only laughed at my expression as I looked at the tiny raisin sized country.

"What about country of billows?" I asked as she thought for a second and turned the globe all the way around past a massive ocean and a floating continent and to another large land mass. After that she pointed at a spot the size of a raisin and a half.

"Holy shit." I said as she laughed a little.

"Well if it makes you feel better this is the desert we are currently in." She said pointing to an area that intercepted several smaller countries that were all grouped together. Each of them from raisin size to olive. There was even a country about the size of a tangerine on this island like continent we were on. But the desert itself covered about 35% of the land mass of the country and based on the map the country of billows was a tiny oasis in this massive desert.

"Holy crap." I said not even understanding all the information given to me. However I did notice something circular with pathway of lines underneath it like it was in itself moving.

"What's that?" I asked to the odd shaped circle the side of a tangerine that was located in the ocean to our west.

"That is the Sky continent. If you are wondering what the lines are it is pathway for the continent on a yearly cycle. Due to a massive amount of mana and technology to use said mana the Sky continent is able to float in the sky." She said which was outstanding in my eyes as I watched the large islands path as it traversed all the oceans like a current of water of a sort. Its path never leading it over land but only water.

"That is impressive." I said as Athena smiled.

"I know. Still my inventions can only come sort of the one that makes the sky continent float." She said with a sigh as I smirked.

"That is because you're dumb." Gaia suddenly said as she continued to fly the rock in the direction we need to go. Athena could only bite back a retort as she tried to ignore the spirit.

"So Percy I was wondering about something." She said.

"What about?" I asked her.

"Your arm…I know that you have it cursed by and **{empowered}** but I was wondering why don't you used your puppet skills to control it?" She asked me as I looked at the fake arm.

"The material that it is made of does not allow mana circuits to run through it. If I were to simply control it like any other puppet there would be a delay in the response of action. However if there were magic circuits then I could instantly control it like a real arm. So to avoid the delay with normal puppet magic I can only use it like a club of a sort." I said as Athena nodded.

In high intensity battles even a fraction of a second delay could get one killed so to treat the fake arm like it was a tool instead of an arm was much better than actually trying to control it.

"Hmm…well I might be able to help you in that department." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Over the years while gathering materials I have found an interesting item that a certain species of metal slimes drop. This item is their core but instead of a normal core it is metal itself but in a jelly like state. This jelly like substance has the ability to absorb other metals and evolve itself as a whole making it stronger and better in general."

"However too actually get the metal like substance to achieve a level of epic or even legendary state takes simply to many resources to evolve. But while I was tinkering with it one day I discovered it can create its own magic circuits that are identical to any flesh or organic matter it gets. I was just thinking that if we got this metal fused it with your stub then maybe we could make a controllable metal arm." She said as I was surprised.

"But the fusion of metal and flesh is not something that should be done in any setting." Gaia suddenly added in ad Athena slowly nodded.

"Wait just a second…you mean you can get my arm back? Not just a fake one but one I can control?" I asked her as she made a 'maybe' motion.

"Yes…but the metal would need to integrate your own flesh into itself to generate your system of magic circuits." She said as I nodded.

"So are we talking a drop of blood? Some flesh? What do you mean?" I asked her as she looked at Gaia.

"Percy are you're really considering this?" Gaia asked me as I gave a stern nod.

"Of course I am, to simply have an arm that I could control back would me amazing." I said as Athena nodded.

"Anyways the amount of flesh it would need would be…the rest of your arm. But this is simply based on a ratio that I got from tests. Your arm, the remaining two thirds, would be absorbed and then turned into a complete metal arm." She said as I slowly digested the info.

"So my arm would be a third metal and two thirds organic?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No the material won't be simply divided into two categories like that. The metal itself would absorb the remaining arm and in turn form into a metal/organic compound that possessed your same set of magic circuits. In essence it would become you but made completely of metal. But this is all simply in theory we have never gotten past simple tests with this part of this metal." She said as I nodded as I slowly thought it over.

"Well I still have a lot of questions but those can be saved for later. But we will have to answer those when we get there. Anyways it looks like night is coming and we should set up camp soon." I said as the sun was slowly retreating past the horizon, the thought of having a new arm danced in my head.

"Sounds fair." Said Gaia as she slowly brought the rock to a halt and set it down in the sand below. As she did we all quickly set up camp and began to get supplies out for dinner. Athena just stared at me and Gaia as we worked on this as she simply hugged her knees and watched.

"Why don't you help?" Asked Gaia who was cooking some monster meat in a pan as Athena grimaced.

"I am not as…graced with the skill of cooking as you might think." She said as Gaia raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at me as I finished setting up the tent.

"It can't be that bad." Said Gaia as Athena gave a dark laugh.

"I once gave food poisoning to a demi giant." She said as Gaia winced a little. It was known that demi giants had one of the thickest stomachs around. Even able to digest rock I think, so to give one food poisoning was kind of impressive.

"Yeah never mind." Said Gaia as she finished up with the grub as Athena sat near the fire that we had started in the middle of our rock. Quickly food was served and we were all enjoying the meal as we chatted with one another. Any questions Athena had about my life were answered and any questions about mine were as well. Eventually the fire was on the brink of dying as Gaia gave a big yawn as a cool gust of wind swept past us.

"Well I am going to get some shut eye." She said as suddenly her 16 year old form transformed into a tiny fair and she glided over to me and found my lap. Athena just stared as the tiny Gaia curled up in a little ball and quickly fell asleep in my lap.

"Is she always this clingy?" Athena asked as I chuckled as I gave the tiny Gaia a poke on the cheek.

"Not always but with another soulmate around I guess she can be a little clingy." I said.

"Yeah…" Athena said with a slight blush as she added some wood to the fire as I gently sighed and enjoyed the silence around us. With the slightly awkward topic we left on still in the air Athena only glanced at me and stayed on her side of the fire. I guess her earlier emotions were acting up.

Still as the silence prevailed us suddenly I heard a slight panting as I opened my eyes to find nothing around us. Not even my dangers sensors were picking up anything as I scanned the area and yet I found nothing. However Athena noticed this and looked around as well.

"You sense something?" She asked me as I continued looking around, the panting of the dog still in my ear as I could not find the source of the sound.

"No but I hears something." I said as suddenly something moved from out behind Athena, well to say from behind is wrong. The thing slowly stepped out from her shadow as it seemed to have teleported from it.

"Athena." I said quietly as she noticed my tone and slowly looked to her right to find the dog coming out from her shadow. It only took a second for her to jump up and back up but the dog was already free as it simply stood there looking around as it panted.

The beast's entire body 3 foot high body was somehow made from tendrils of shadow. Each only a few centimeters thick and positioned almost like fur. But each was like a wisp of air as they seemed to blow in an invisible breeze. Actually it was so slim it almost looked like a fox instead of a dog but its face revealed that it was a dog. Around its mouth were pure white teeth and somehow its lips were also pitch black. It eyes however gave me shivers down my back as I looked at them.

This beast had a total of two pairs of eyes but each set of eyes were not a simple eyeball, no instead each was a in the shape of a lightning bolt that ran from the tips of base of its ears to the tip of its nose. The eyes themselves were like the teeth and were made of pure white substance. There was no pupil or sclera only a white lighting shape mark that indicated it was its eyes. This all gave the shadow beast an interesting look as it looked around and eventually it noticed me and Athena were looking at it.

"Oh my god it's a four eyed shadow hound." Said Athena taking short breaths as the beast turn its head to look at the angel by its side. However it gave no sign of retreat and instead it took a few steps, twirled in a circle, and then laid down by the fire. Athena quickly back up to where I was at as I watched all four eyes close leaving the face of the beast completely black.

"A what?" I asked her as she stood behind me and seemed to peek over my shoulder as I sensed no killing intent from the beast. In fact I couldn't even sense its presence even if it was in front of me. I could see it but I couldn't sense it in the least.

"I am not a four eye shadow hound." Said a sudden voice of a female as Athena jumped in fright. However my eyes turned to the beast laying on the ground as I noticed one eye peeking at us.

"Oh gods a-are you a…divine shadow wolf?" Athena asked as a noticeable smirk appeared on the wolf's mouth.

"The one and only." Said the female's voice that sounded very tender to the ears. However this time you could hear a slight strain to it.

"Holy Tiffany." Said Athena as I looked at her astonished face as mine just stayed the same trying to figure out what was happening.

"What is a divine shadow wolf?" I asked her as Athena glanced at me however before she could answer as the wolf answered for her.

"I am a species that only has one being a generation. I am the only one of my kind at the moment but in a few hours my generation will end and another will begin." She said as she panted lightly as her voice sounded a slight pain.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her as all four eyes turned to me but now I noticed the color of the eyes had changed to a slightly gold color instead of pure white.

"She means she is going to give birth soon." Athena said astonished as the wolf nodded.

"How can she get pregnant is there is only one of her species?" I asked her as Athena rolled her eyes.

"They are an asexual species she doesn't need a male to breed with. However once their age reaches 10,000 they give birth to the next generation. Also all the generations are female as well." Athena said as I nodded.

"Wait I have a question then." I said as the wolf nodded.

"What are you powers?" I asked as she smiled a little as Athena seemed interested as well.

"My species only has two abilities that are one of a kind. There is the dimension shadow and shadow walk. The dimension shadow allows for me to appear in this plane of existence yet I am not tangible by anything in it. This basically means I cannot be hit and cannot hit back. But shadow walk lets me travel through shadows like a wisp of air hidden from all." She said as I was surprised as I thought over the abilities as I thought I found something very interesting.

"But the angel is right, I will soon be giving birth to the next generation." She said.

"But you are supposed to have a sacred birthing area, what happened to it?" Athena said as the wolf slowly shook her head.

"It was destroyed a couple days ago by a space dragon, one of the few beings that is able to harm me, was after my life and my child. However I was able to escape his grasp which lead me here. I felt the presence of divine species on my path so I thought I could request a temporary sanctuary until the birthing process is finished." She said as Athena glanced at me.

"You mean me?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes I mean you." She said as her pants grew heavier.

"Sure…but I am going to have to ask for something in return." I said as Athena slapped my head angrily as I winced in pain. I could only glare at her as she glared back, however the wolf simply laughed at our actions.

"What is it you desire?" She asked me.

"After the birth of your child I wish to have your soul crystal." I said as she slowly nodded.

"I will give it to you." She said as I smiled.

"However I will ask you a favor in turn of giving you something else as well." She said.

"What is it you need me to do?" I asked her.

"My child's abilities will not be activated for one day, I need you to watch over her until that time is up." She said as I thought about it.

"I can do it but what is in it for me?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I can use the rest of my power after my birth to duplicate my soul crystal until there is 10 of them." She said.

"You can do that?" I asked her as she seemed to smile at me.

"With my power I can but since I am a monster all the drop items that would normally come with my death would not drop at all. In turn you will get all ten but no other drop items." She said as I thought it over.

"Alright you got a deal, after your passing I will claim the ten soul crystals and then protect our daughter until her powers activate. Athena can you aid her until she gives birth? I will be setting up a few stronger barriers." I said as the angel nodded. The wolf then got up and walked into the tent as she followed behind Athena as me and the tiny fairy on my shoulder went to set up barriers.

 **LINEBREAK:**

The hours went by and I was left standing alone outside the main tent as the stars shined down from above. With Gaia aiding me I set up several high level barriers to basically make this place we were staying at invisible to the outside world. The only chance they could find us was if they actually stumbled into the barrier. Still Athena had told me to stay outside during the birthing process.

Apparently it was much more complicated than I first thought, however with Gaia aiding her inside the tent they were apparently able to meet the conditions to have a safe birth. Thus I was left alone as I let out a low yawn from my mouth, I was barely able to keep myself awake as I stood outside the tent. Soon I began to slowly drift off when suddenly I heard muffled voices from the tent as I opened one eye and glanced at the entrance of the tent.

"…" All I could hear was muffled sounds due to a barrier set up by Gaia around the tent but from the way it sounded they were at a critical junction. All I could do was sigh as I stayed outside the tent left to my own devices. Soon the minutes went by and suddenly the tent flap was pushed open as I turned to see a smiling Gaia.

"It is over, come and take a look." She said as I followed behind her into the tent. The sight I saw was one of nature's beauty. Laying down on a small bed of blankets the mother wolf was slowly licking clean a tiny pup the size of a baseball. I couldn't help but be stunned slightly at the scene as the mother continued to bathe the tiny creature as it mewed contently.

"She is beautiful." Gaia suddenly said as Athena nodded along with her. Both women watching the scene along with me. However I felt something loop with my arm as I glanced at Gaia. However her eyes didn't meet mine as she continued to gaze at the scene before her. I could sense a complicated emotion brewing in her as she watched the scene.

"Indeed." Said the exhausted mother as she finished her tongue bath and simply nuzzled the tiny pup. The pup looked exactly like the mother but her shadow fur looked soft as a cloud and fluffy like a rabbit. But her eyes remained closed as she got pampered by her mother.

"You know I never got your name." I said as I slowly kneeled down as Gaia and Athena did the same. The mother wolf glanced up but then continued to give her pup the love that could only last for maybe a few more minutes. I could feel her life force dwindling away quickly my estimate she had maybe 30 mins left.

"My name…I have no name." She said which sounded very sad.

"That's so sad." Said Athena as the mother chuckled.

"Well if you want you can name me." She said.

"How about…darkness." I said a both Gaia and Athena looked at me as the mother chuckled.

"Darkness…it is fitting is it not?" She said as she shuffled a little and laid her head down as she just stared at the tiny pup in front of her.

"What about your daughter? Will you name her?" Athena asked as darkness looked up at her and then the pup.

"How about the name you gave me?" She said as I smiled.

"An inherited name?" Gaia asked her as she seemed to nod. At this time her breath was growing ragged as her time was being used up.

"Yes an inherited name, may it last for generations. Darkness the divine shadow wolf." She said with a smile as suddenly she coughed roughly as Athena gave a panicked look.

"My time is growing near, boy it is time for our deal." She said as I nodded. Just then an alert popped up in front of me as I instantly accepted it.

 **Alert! Quest created!**

 **Quest name: Defend darkness for 24 hours.**

 **Tasks:**

 **Defend darkness and survive**

 **Time left: 23 hours 59 mins**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

"I promise I will protect your daughter until her abilities activate." I said as she nodded.

"Thank you very much, but I will warn you now. Her aura is so thick that monsters from hundreds of thousands of miles will rush to try and take her power. These barriers of yours can only last so long against the aura's potency. I am sorry but you will not be able to rest for the next 24 hours." She said as I smirked.

"Don't worry I suspected as much. But don't worry I will hold my end of the deal and defend her with my life. Besides I am never one to back out of a fight." I said with a grin as darkness laughed.

"Thank you and again I warn you, the strong will come in floods to this place. My suggestion is you start moving after I pass." She said as I nodded as she slowly took a breath.

"Now for my end of the deal." She said looked down at her daughter and gave one last nuzzle as her body seemed to tremble a little. After that she let out a breath and nodded as her body began to lightly glow. Just then her legs and body began to dissipate into the air as her eyes remained on me.

"Thank you all." She said as she finally closed her eyes and with that the rest of her body slowly dissipated as I heard sniffles from Gaia and Athena. As her body finally evaporated into air 10 small black crystals slowly dropped into my hands. I glanced down at them and all I got was a **[?]** but I knew what they were so I simply put them away as I stood up.

"Gaia." I said softly as she wiped her tears as Athena gathered shadow in a blanket and picked her up as she cuddled in the soft fabric.

"Yes?" She asked me.

"I we need to get moving again. Our destination is Athena's ship." I said as she nodded as she stood up.

"Athena you point and way and keep a hold on Darkness." I said as she nodded as I took over the commander's position for this quest.

"What about you?" Asked Gaia as I walked out of the tent as I felt my blood boil. It has been a week since I had used my demon form as I slowly exhaled. My first clenched slowly as I looked up at my field map that came with my dungeon map. The area around us was starting to light up with red lights that were monsters. Already there was nearly 50 as a grin spread across my face.

"I am going to defend this rock." I said as my divine transformation started and soon my demon from took my place. Unfortunately my bottom arm was missing the same part that my main body was missing. So I was left with 3 whole arms and currently that was all I needed.

My demon aura like a tsunami as it radiated off me as I stared into the darkness at the approaching monsters. At the same time a spear made of blood slowly formed in my hand as I slowly took aim and launched my first attack.

 **INFO: If you want to you can create your own godly skill and send it to me to use in the story. If you get picked I will list your name in the intro and thanks lis.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia, Artemis, Zoe, Bianca, Chaos, Hestia, Athena, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalil.**

 **Sorry for the late release but life has been hard as of the past 2 months. School is taking up every second I have and I have barely been able to work on this stuff. So please don't expect a weekly update but more of a monthly to buy monthly. Sorry again guys but life is life.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Athena you point and way and keep a hold on Darkness." I said as she nodded as I took over the commander's position for this quest.

"What about you?" Asked Gaia as I walked out of the tent as I felt my blood boil. It has been a week since I had used my demon form as I slowly exhaled. My first clenched slowly as I looked up at my field map that came with my dungeon map. The area around us was starting to light up with red lights that were monsters. Already there was nearly 50 as a grin spread across my face.

"I am going to defend this rock." I said as my divine transformation started and soon my demon from took my place. Unfortunately my bottom arm was missing the same part that my main body was missing. So I was left with 3 whole arms and currently that was all I needed.

My demon aura like a tsunami as it radiated off me as I stared into the darkness at the approaching monsters. At the same time a spear made of blood slowly formed in my hand as I slowly took aim and launched my first attack.

 **NOW:**

The first blood spear killed at least a dozen or two level 500 and lower monsters and four 700 to 750 level monsters. However turns out if a monster was only 30 levels below me the experience I got was diluted to only 1 XP. I could only groan as I basically got only about 4,030 XP with the one strike as I continued to fire blood spears into the hordes of monsters. This whole time Gaia skillfully kept our platform moving at an incredible speed of 400 mph.

Still my aim was beyond deadly as my eyes found the largest bunches of monsters and my arms then launched the blood spears like missiles. Each kill spot was nearly 1 mile away as Gaia continued to guide the rock forward. But as each blood spear was not lost as I fired them into the hordes of low level monsters following us.

Due to it being my blood and me possessing certain projectile air control skills, I could control each spear with deadly accuracy up to 10 miles. As each spear killed monsters more blood spears were created and a drop of my blood from the original spear was put in it. This made one spear turn into 10 or 12 in one turn. These spears would then fly in the air like missiles and track monsters down, impaling them without effort and then containing to the next monster.

Eventually my limit of 250 blood spears was reached as my mental capacity was stretched to its limits. I was even forced to sit on the rock in a meditative pose as my mind controlled each blood spear. However hundreds of monsters soon turned into thousands and then into the tens of thousands as I realized just how powerful this little pup's aura was. It turned functioning monsters into berserk creatures that held no sense of reason.

Even if the spear didn't kill the monsters they would continue chasing us with bloodlust in their eyes. I could only grimace at their ragged state as I found that no matter how many I killed only more would replace them. I could only shake my head but then my senses shifted to Gaia's direction as I noticed a large group of monsters in the air and ground coming right for us.

"Gaia throw up a small barrier in front." I said as Gaia nodded as a small hexagonal barrier suddenly began to build itself in front of us. Just then I made a 100 of my blood spears fly over our ride and shoot in front of us. But just as they reached the mass of monsters in front of us half detonated in the densest parts of the monster horde. Tiny fragments of blood as small as needles numbering about a million for each spear shot out at a speed faster than sound.

The tiny needles that were as sharp as could be struck the monsters in a hail of furry. In that instant a large gap in the monster hordes opened up as the needles killed nearly 2000 monsters. Many of them fell out of the sky covered in needles while others turned into Swiss cheese. The nearly 150 spears I had left they began to circle around our rock as Gaia punched through the gap in the monster horde. The shield protected us from some stray needles as they bounced off the shield lightly.

Thousands of monsters were still failing from the sky as Athena blanched at the slaughter I just caused. Still as we passed over the mound of dead monster corpses, that only gave me a lousy 2000 XP, I felt a large pressure in the sky form as I knew something of a higher level was coming after us.

"Kaw!" A loud screech sounded in the air as I glanced over to see an unharmed eagle like monster coming our way. I only glanced at its level which was 1123, which meant my blood needles had little to no effect on it. Fortunately it was stupid enough to come closer to us as I summoned 10 of my blood spears and took aim. But as I did the rock suddenly dove down as I was forced to stabilize myself with one of the spears.

"What's happening up there?" I asked Gaia as she broke the nose dive and began to fly up into the air again.

"Just a simple supersonic attack, I am fine now." She said with a slight grimace on her face. I could only turn my attention to the, giant eagle monsters that had their mouths open releasing a silent attack. Anyone who attacks my woman would have to pay the price.

"Die!" I yelled as I flipped my wrist and 10 blood spears shot towards one of them. Yet they still had no effect as they simply shattered against the wings leaving only small marks and indents. I guess these must have been from a breed of mithril feathered eagles. Still I frowned slightly at the sight but decided to try again.

"Gather up." I said as my remaining blood spears all began to gather together and create one massive blood spear above me. This spear alone was nearly 150 feet long and 5 feet thick as it rotated silently in the air as it flew forward with us.

"Holy shit." I heard Athena say as she stared up in awe at the massive weapon I had created.

"What never seen something as big as this before?" I couldn't help but smirk along with my comment. However Athena caught onto my drift but could only frown at my sense of humor at this time.

"No I just never knew that you could control spears made of blood with such efficiency, I have seen similar skills with levitating swords and arrows but never on such a scale as this." She said as I smile and then flicked my wrist as the massive blood spear shot off at a speed that created a boom in the air.

"It's all thanks to **[water manipulation] [field control]** and **[Solomon's wisdom]**." I said with a laugh as the spear struck the eagle like creature as it gave a painful cry as it tore through one of its wings like paper. With that it began to fall towards the earth and was officially out of our hair, unfortunately no XP was given since it was still alive. But a foot of the spear was gone due to the attack but I didn't mind as I shot it towards the next victim.

"You have a skill called **[Solomon's wisdom]**." Athena asked astonished.

"Yeah, helps me act like you. Stuck up and way too much of a know it all." I said with a hearty laugh as the now angry Athena glared at me and pouted as I finished crippling 5 of the eagles. It seemed the stronger monsters were finally gathering up after all. However I couldn't focus on leveling right now, escaping was the number one priority.

"Shut up and I think that does it for the high level monsters in this area. We probably won't meet anything that strong for at least another 45 mins." Athena said as I smirked and sat down as I watched the hordes of monsters underneath us seemingly trample one another as they tried to get to us. Thankfully this was the sky eagle's territory so I didn't have to worry about anything coming my way for a while.

"Anyways I am surprised you have a hero skill." She added on as I raised an eyebrow.

"What is a hero skill?" I asked her.

"Basically the same as a perk but it is named after the hero that created it. I actually know of **[Solomon's wisdom]** it is a high ranking mind perk. One of the best I might add." She said as I nodded.

"Well it does wonders on the mind." I said as she nodded.

"Anyways get your rest and resupply your mana we should be passing into another 1500 level monster domain." Said Athena.

"What does that mean?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"A monster domain is like whoever controls that region of land per say. As the level goes up so does the area in which they protect and encompass. Currently we should be leaving one and heading into another. Also watch out for sand worms." She said as me and Gaia shared a look of confusion.

"Sandworms?" I asked her.

"Oh my gods do you know anything about his desert?" She asked me as I slowly shook my head as she sighed in protest. The tiny pup in her arms napping peacefully as she then went to explain whatever this 'sandworm' was.

"A sandworm is basically the king of this desert region. The smaller ones level's range from 2000 to 3000 and the larger ones from 3000 to 6000. However the so called emperor of this entire desert is a massive sandworm that is so powerful that it can burrow down so far that it goes past the mantle into pure lava. Anyways stay away from them, got it?" She asked me as I looked amazed.

"Wait will those things be attracted to us because of darkness?" Gaia asked a little concerned as Athena shook her head.

"They shouldn't be, they have very dumbed down senses. Well at least the smaller ones do, the ones past 5000 wouldn't even be bothered by darkness's aura. In fact for them she is nothing but a small snack that is not worth their time." Said Athena petting the small pup.

"How do you know this?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I am glad you asked. After a while of studying the whole universal laws around this planet I have found that after a certain level consuming certain things, such as rare medical plants or monsters, they will evolve." She said as my massive blood spear shot forward and intercepted a smaller wind eagle which seemed to be the only 1000 level beast around here. Not a very diverse desert monster population if you ask me.

"You see there are barriers for both humans and monsters every so often in our level process. For humans it is level 100, 500, and then 1000. After that it is every 1000 levels. This is a point in which no matter how much XP you get you will not level up and become permanently stuck at that level." She said as I was surprised.

"But I have never had that issue." I said as she looked surprised.

"That is probably because your stats are so high, the higher your stats you have at that bottleneck the less difficult it will be to break through. But once you reach 1000 then you might hit your first real bottleneck. This is where such items such as medical plants or certain animal drops come in. You can either consume something to push yourself past the bottleneck or you can raise your stats to a point in which you forcefully breakthrough. 99% of the time people focus on the consuming point." Athena said as this was all so new to me.

"Anyways to the point, little darkness here is giving off an aura that is so strong it can help any monster stuck below any bottleneck under 3000. But if they are already past level 3000 bottleneck they she will have no effect on them." She said as that sounded weird but me and Gaia nodded as she continued to guide us forward.

"So basically she anything below 3000 will attack us and not the bigger shit." I said as she nodded.

"That is precisely what I am saying, so watch out for the sandworms because if they catch wind of her we are in for some shit." Athena said as me and Gaia nodded.

"But…" However as I started talking I began to notice my spear, which was on auto kill, hadn't touched anything for about 20 mins. That made me suspicious as I slowly stood up and began looking around as I noticed the dust clouds of monsters that were chasing us were now running away just as fast. Even the sky eagles were running away as I saw all the monsters began running away.

"Something is not right." I said as Gaia slowly nodded as this was indeed wrong. Just then in the distance I saw a massive object moving towards us. It only looked like a moving hill at first but then something shot out of the dirt like a fish in water as it created an arch and then dove back into the sand.

"Hey Athena." I said slowly as I saw it happen again as what I presumed to be something very bad was coming out way.

"Yeah." She said.

"That wouldn't happened to be said sandworm would it?" I asked her as she turned her vision towards the now three arching backs of whatever was tunneling towards us.

"Well there are many species of sand worms so…" She said.

"Now is not a time to be technical, it is a sandworm yes or no." I said in a hardened voice as Athena bit her lip.

"Yeah it is." She said as I heard Gaia mumbled something around how shitty our luck was.

"Great." I said as I looked towards Gaia.

"Can you make this thing go any faster?" Asked her as she shook her head.

"I am already going nearly 400 mph any faster and the barrier around us will break and we will blow off our rock." She said as I turned back towards the now quickly approaching sandworm. I could only watched the nearly 200 mile long beast that was coming from the horizon approach us at such a quick speed.

"Can you do anything to stop it?" Gaia asked me as I shook my head.

"The strongest skill I have is **[true soul manifestation]** and **[hypersonic vibrations]** I don't think either of which will even scratch that bitch." I said as I mentioned a newer skill I picked up that allowed me to vibrate my arms and items they touched so fast it could make them into killing machines. Even sticks could cut through rock with that skill.

"Then our only chance at survival is to outmaneuver the thing. Gaia we are counting on you." Said Athena as the fairy could only weakly nod her head.

"I will try to provide distractions but I don't know how effective it will be." I said as a ball of green blackish mist formed above my hand.

"Is that **[poison perspiration]**?" Asked Gaia as I nodded.

"Yeah I can make a strong paralysis poison so potent that a drop can put down elephant sized monsters in less than a second. Maybe if I create enough of it I can slow it down or make it sluggish at the most." I said as I focused my nub and my other three hands in one area as the ball of mist slowly concentrated into a ball of liquid poison as it slowly grew in size.

"That might work." Said Athena suddenly a loud roar cut through the air as nearly 10 miles away a massive head of a worm ripped out of the ground. However the mouth on this looked a lot like those things off star wars, the asteroid worm things. In fact they looked exactly like it but way bigger. We all could only gulp as the head of the beast slammed back into the ground as it dug once again. Behind it was several large arches of its body that was drug behind it.

"Here it comes, get ready." Athena said as I readied my last blood spear and coated the entire surface with the nearly gallon of poison I managed to create. With that I took hold of a small handle I morphed into the spear and took aim at the ground below us. Just then the world went quiet as even the ground stopped shaking.

The only noise was the wind rushing past us, even our breathing seemed to stop as Gaia controlled us to keep going. I even shut my eyes and stretched out my senses as it reached the ground below us. The seconds ticked by slowly as this seemed to last for an eternity until my eyes snapped open and looked to a spot nearly right below us.

"Hard right!" I yelled as Gaia instantly took a nearly 90 degree right causing the sitting down Athena to roll a few times. In that instant the ground where we would have gone exploded as a nearly mile wide head of the sandworm exploded out of the ground with a massive roar. It was so deep that it seemed to shake the world as I felt it paralyze my sense for a second as all I could do was stare in awe.

 **Sandworm land chaser**

 **Age: 2589 Race: Desert sandworm**

 **HP: 172 billion /172 billion**

 **MP: 10 million/ 10 million**

 **Lv-3000**

I was lucky enough to get that simple info with my **[spirit eyes]** but all his stats showed up as ? as well as everything else. I could only start to feel a cold sweat go down my back as even had to look at that 172 billion health. This was simply too much health and in truth it was beyond frightening as I watched the beast stop roaring. In that instant we all snapped out of our stupor as Gaia fled as fast as she could.

"Percy now!" Athena yelled as I blinked a few times to see that Athena had been shouting my name a few times. I then nodded as I reared back and shot out my spear as hard as I could as the head began turning our way. With skill and luck on my skin just as the mouth had turned towards us the spear and disappeared into it. However the spear was smaller than a toothpick in its mouth as it disappeared into the darkness that was its body.

"You know, I never realized just how vast this world truly is." I murmured as the giant sandworm came crashing down. Thankfully Gaia had managed to steer us to a point in which the giant creature missed us. However the clearance distance was less than 200 feet and with the crashing worm came a tsunami of sand and powerful gusts of wind.

Seeing the massive wave of sand shooting towards us like a wall of death all I could do was try and protect us the best I could. I sprinted as fast as I could to the side of the rock and shot towards the giant wall of sand that was nearly half a mile tall with all my might. As I flew in the air towards the wall of sand I inhaled as much as I could. With that I activated a fused skill I managed to acquire after a while.

 **Active skill: Giants bellowing roar lv-10**

 **Roar like a giant and stun the enemies around you with ease. You can also use it to create a sound bullet to destroy far away objects. But do note that this skill is based on the body of the user so if you overuse it there could be potential harm to them.**

 **2500 damage x MP x lung capacity (250 more damage each level)**

"ROOOAR!" The sound was numbing in sense as it was almost equally as load as the sandworms as the roar. But as I roared a bullet of sound shot towards the wall of sand and smashed into it. With a loud boom the sound bullet detonated against sand wall and made the air shudder like a rock falling in water.

Thankfully my move pulled through and created a gap in the sand wall that would be enough for Gaia to use to avoid it. However in turn my throat felt like it was bleeding as I could only cough as I fell through the air like a limp rag. Thankfully my ride came back for me as I slammed into a pair of welcoming arms.

"T-Thanks." I managed to squeak out as my throat barely let me talk at all. Gaia, or the one who caught me, sighed in relief as her face softened. But then it went right back stern angry but caring mother style as she just stared at me.

"Is he okay?" Asked a concerned Athena.

"He is fine. He just overused the skill and now he can't talk." Gaia said as I sat up and wipe a small stream of blood from my lip from using the skill. Just then the sand wall passed by us as we safely avoided it. However with one problem came another. The massive creature that was currently slinking below us was bound to come back for us. Athena fortunately pointed out if we stayed close to the part of it which was going into the sand it couldn't attack us.

Unfortunately the wind was so turbulent that my MP was draining a lot faster than I first thought. Gaia had used up her reserves and started to take it from me since I was technically her spirit master. Anyways at the rate this was going and the speed in which my MP was being wasted away we could avoid him two more times.

"What do we do?" Gaia asked Athena as the angel seemed to be the brains of this operation. However Athena looked lost as she let out a sigh and looked up at us.

"There is nothing we can do but there is something someone else might be able to." She said as me and Gaia shared a confused look. Athena didn't explain as she reached into her inventory and took out a skeleton. To be precise it was a skeleton hand of what looked to be some sort of beast kin or nonhuman with its shark finger tips.

"This was given to me by my aunt, there is a chance she could save us." She said as Gaia responded.

"Why do I sense a but coming?" Said Gaia as Athena sighed.

"She is a very…lazy person. She may be high level but she is extremely lazy, the only things she actually enjoys is toying with new specimens and collecting rare creatures and species. The only reason she actually isn't at home sleeping or in her lab is because my mother forced her to come with me. She didn't even help us when we were attacked by demons." She said exasperated.

"Is she a necromancer?" Asked Gaia as Athena nodded. Huh, a necromancer angel…well I have to say it is an interesting combination.

"Yes she is but I don't think she will help us, my aunt isn't really one to intervene with things like this." She said like she was at a loss.

"Well…" Gaia said looking at the slowly approaching tail of the sand worm and closing in head.

"If she is interested in species…" She added on as she slowly looked at me, at the same time Athena did as I looked back and forth between the two.

"…" At the time I got their message as shook my head signaling a firm no. I was not going to be someone's toy again.

"Percy come on! I will make it so she is lenient!" Athena said as I stiffened at the cute angel holding a puppy dog. Couldn't we just use the dog? Ah never mind I couldn't sacrifice a cute puppy, I am not that much of a monster.

"Please Percy." Suddenly a sexy voice sounded in my ear as a moist breath blew against my ear lobe. I couldn't help but shiver as I turned to see Gaia leaning up against me with her C cups planted firmly against one of my red arms. One hand gently tracing my encased arm and the other tugging at the loin cloth I was wearing. However her beautiful green eyes looked at me with lust as she toyed with my emotions.

"If you do it then I will do the thing you like after you're done with her aunt." Gaia whispered to a little too loudly as Athena heard us and blushed all the way up to the tips of her ears. I however was caught in a dilemma, as I finally caved at the thought of Gaia…ahem. Anyways I finally gave in and nodded as my form slowly turned back into my human one. My stats lowering and MP reducing felt like a debuf almost.

"Thank you." Said a blushing Athena as we noticed the worm was back. However it was slightly slower than last time as we all noticed this.

 **Poison has taken effect in Sandworm! One hour left until poison is gone!**

After the system announcement I was relieved that the tiny amount of poison did worm in the massive beast. Even if it only lowered its speed by a few mph it was enough for us. This time the head broke the surface it was not below us as it came crashing out way, no roar sounded as well. Instead only whale like noises as it came out way. Athena thankfully directed us out of its trajectory by at least a 1000 feet and Gaia managed to clear the sand wall.

But in turn nearly half my MP was gone as Gaia sucked it up like…a succubus you could say. However I kept the thought to myself as Gaia moved close to the part of the worm that was going back into the ground. I could only sigh as I tried to keep up with the MP consumption as I consumed some of my drop items. Even if it was 1% it was enough for a little as Athena brought out the skeleton hand and poured her mana into it.

"Ring…ring….ring….ring…" Surprising it sounded like a phone on speaker as Athena seemed to be prayer to every god up there for her aunt to respond. However they seemed to pity her for having such an aunt as it finally picked up. Just then a hologram appeared above the skeleton.

In the hologram or magic project a sleepy face appeared. Her black hair was messy and looked like a rats nest as she seemed to just have woken up. Her eyes weren't even open all the way as one was barely a slit and even then it was only open for a second. She then reached up and pushed some of her hair back and scratched her scalp along with that. Finally a yawn came out of her mouth as she smacked her lips and spoke.

"What's up squirt?" She said tiredly as her head nodded up and down like she was on the verge of falling asleep again.

"Aunty C, I need your help I am being chased by a sandworm." Athena spoke quickly as the groggy Aunty C groaned like it was a pain in her butt to do work.

"Not my problem." She said as Athena sighed.

"What if I die? Do you know what my mother would do to you?" She asked as Aunty C replied with a very simple but terrify sentence.

"I would just find you and revive you after a year or two." She said as I felt like this women was truly a lazy uncaring person. I kind of felt bad for Athena not even Gabe was this bad.

"Wait!" Athena said as Aunty C stopped hanging up the magic phone.

"What?" She asked her.

"What if I make it worth your time?" Athena asked as this seemed to spark her aunt's interest.

"Oh? Do tell." She said smiling as Athena let out a breath.

"He is an extremely rare species that was nearly pushed to the brink of extinction." She said glancing at me as I shrugged my shoulders. At this point I was accepting this in exchange for some Gaia booty and possibly some Athena booty.

"Interesting…let me see him. I don't want you to be lying to me about this." She said interested as Athena turned it towards me. I waved my fake arm as I saw Aunty C examine me to every last detail as I continued to eat some herbs that restored a little MP. However her eyes landed on my fake arm as one of her eyebrows arched in interest.

"Hmm he looks just like a normal human but there is something different in his aura. If I wasn't looking at him so carefully and there wasn't such a level difference I wouldn't have noticed it at all. Athena be a dear and tell me his species." She said as Athena who was behind the hologram grinned. Seemed look like a hook line and sinker kind of situation.

"I will if you rescue us first. Also you can only do 1 experiment on him." Athena said as Aunty C seemed burdened by her decision as she made a grim face and scratched her head.

"Tell me his species type now and up it to 10 experiments." She said as I pointed my finger down as Athena got the message.

"I will tell you later and 7 experiments." She bartered with her aunt.

"Tell me his species now and I will only do 4 experiments on him." She said with scrutiny.

"I will tell you his species right now but it has to go down to 3 experiments." Athena said.

"Deal! But you have to let me take some samples of hair, flesh, and blood for later." She said as Athena looked at as I nodded.

"It was good working with you Aunty C, you got yourself a deal. Now his species is a divine soul human." Athena said as Aunty C suddenly seemed to freeze. Even her smiling face froze as her eyes suddenly landed on me.

"Aunty C?" Athena asked in a confused tone as she seemed to have never seen her aunt like this. However her aunt suddenly spoke after a second.

"Don't move I will be there as quick as I can!" She said as suddenly the magic projection showed that the device was suddenly dropped and only a storm of papers and blankets were left behind in the air. With that the scene shut off as Athena blinked a few times and then looked over towards me with a blank expression.

"What?" Gaia asked as Athena scrutinized her gaze as she looked at me like her aunt did but then shook her head.

"What?" Gaia asked again as Athena looked at her.

"Sorry I just never thought my aunt would react to something so seriously. Makes me wonder what exactly a divine soul human is or why it is so special. Sure you gave me some details but I wonder if that is the whole picture." She said as I nodded as well. I guess my real parents only gave me the info I needed at the time. Maybe there was a whole other story about my species I didn't know about.

 **LINEBREAK:**

The minutes ticked by and our friendly neighborhood sandworm was back for another shot as my mana was roughly at 1/3 of its original amount. With that in mind as soon as the sand worm made its final dive into the ground before it got to us we poured the rest of my mana into Gaia and she shot forward like a rocket. The idea was that we would pass over the spot the mouth would come up and go in-between the area the last spot was and the current one.

As we did this and all my mana was used up we reached up to seed the barrier couldn't handle as a harsh wind hit us. Thankfully I was still useful as I protected Gaia and Athena from the wind with my body as it instantly ripped apart my epic rarity armor that I never replaced. Though my boots and pants were safe since they were higher level. Anyways Gaia continued to seed forward as the head of the sandworm finally broke the surface.

One hundred feet was what separated us from a dark belly of sandworm and freedom. However my MP was all used up and the stone began to slow down drastically as Gaia suddenly fainted from exhaustion. Yet we were still over the worm's mouth as it shot up at us at a drastic speed. So I took a chance and ran forward towards the now 90 foot distance between the desert and the sandworm.

With all my strength that wasn't sapped out of me by Gaia I used every last bit of strength to carry Gaia and Athena and jump the remaining distance. Even if I wasn't in my demon form I was still stronger than others at my level. With that I went flying through the air and the edge of the sandworm came even faster than I thought. The distances closed in on one another and even got down to the simple single digits.

One foot stretched out it suddenly landed on the edge of the lip of the sand worm as I used my last whips of strength to basically pull myself over its lip with Gaia and Athena in tow. Just then the mouth began to close as my last foot made it out inches before the mouth close itself. I was so relieved I felt a wave of satisfaction wash over me but then I realized that we were still about 1200 feet in the air.

"I got you!" Athena suddenly said as I felt a puppy land in my arms and an arm loop under my waist. Just then Gaia was in her other arm as well as both her wings shot out and we began to glide down. However Athena's face puffed up as if she was overworking herself as I noticed her wings trembling.

"To heavy! Going to crash if we don't lighten the load!" She said in agony. Just then a thought passed in my mind as I gave a mental command to the unconscious Gaia as her body suddenly began to shrink from her 16 year old form into her tiny fairy form. Athena seemed thankful for this as I now had a puppy and fairy in my arms as both of Athena's hands looped under my shoulders.

"Barely made it." Athena said as the now seemingly angry sandworm fell towards the earth away from us.

"Yeah…ah man I lost one of my boots." I complained with my newfound voice due to my eating ability, but I noticed my right phase walker boot was now completely gone. I could only groan as I saw my left boot slowly dissolve into light particles as the set was destroyed due to one being eaten. Unfortunately I couldn't use them since I was carrying Gaia and Athena or I would have teleported right out of there.

My now bootless self was carried back down to ground as Athena carried me very diligently. However as we got close to the ground Athena motioned to me as I nodded. She then dropped me down as I fell a few feet and then broke into a run and then slowed down steadily as Athena landed a few feet away. Her wings quivering after being used even though they were fully rested yet from her long flight.

"Well I guess all we can do now is wait." Athena said looking at the sandworm as I walked over to her and sat down. However by this time nearly 12 hours had passed and the sun was already past the horizon and in the air. With our only option ahead of us me and Athena decided to stay put as either we were recused or we were going to get swallowed. With Gaia out of commission and out vehicle eaten that was about it.

"You're going to get a sunburn like that." Athena said as I laid back on the hot sand. My eyes opening as I noticed Athena looking down at me. However her eyes were not on mine as they rigorously trailed up and down my toned body. I simply coughed as Athena jolted from her trance as she blushed and looked away. All I could do was laugh as I slowly sat up with the small puppy on my lap.

"So when is your aunt…" However before I could finish that sentence I felt a rush of power flow over me. The same happened to Athena as we both turned to the direction of the power. Even the sandworm stopped moving as its head broke the surface on its turn around and faced the source of the power. However nothing could be seen in the direction as there was no dark cloud or flock of locusts contrary to what I thought a necromancer would bring with them.

But just then a rumbling could be felt and heard as the sand vibrated below me and Athena as we looked down. What happened next was simply too fast for me to fully comprehend as the sand exploded by the side of the sand worm.

"Yee Haa!" Shouted a woman's voice as a massive skeleton of another sandworm erupted from the sand, but this time it was much smaller than the one that was chasing us. However the front of its mouth were three beak like appendages that ripped into the living sandworm as it gave a massive cry of pain. I just stared in shock as the much smaller worm that's mouth ripped into the living one.

"Aunty!" Athena said happily as I followed her gaze as I noticed a person was currently riding the back of the skeleton worm. She was currently holding a rope that was attached to her ride as she tugged it as the skeleton worm managed to rip off the piece of flesh it was holding onto. However it then dove back into the sand as it disappeared in an instant. Altogether it was about a tenth the size of the living sandworm and much faster.

"Is it me or was you aunt smiling like a crazy person?" I couldn't help but ask Athena as her smiling face faltered as she looked at me.

"Yeah…I will introduce you later." She said as the sandworm tried to get away by diving back into the sand but the skeleton one came back. In fact it struck it so hard the living one was knocked on its side. As its beak tore into the sand worm it began to wrap its body around the worm like a snake. But it wasn't over as suddenly several more skeleton worms just like the one before were attacking the living one.

It only took a couple minutes but soon the skeleton worms were entangled with the large one as it finally tried to attack back. It slammed its body into the ground rapidly as the desert shook uncontrollably. Athena and I could only watch in awe as skeleton worms were smashed apart into dust under the weight of the living one. However they soon reformed with her aunt's magic as they continued to attack.

However it wasn't done as its head face me and Athena as it seemed to go with the phrase, 'if I going down I am taking you with me'. Its massive mouth then opened as wide as it could as a bright light began to form inside it. I could only freeze as I could only guess that the beast was about launch a laser beam at us.

"Oh no you don't!" Said a voice as the skeleton worms suddenly all shot towards the head of the beast and began to wrap around it. In a couple of seconds at least 10 skeleton worms were constraining the living ones mouths shut like coiling snakes. However it seemed the beam energy was still building as the head thrashed around uncontrollably.

"Explode for me!" Shouted Athena's aunt as a deep glow spread throughout the sandworms head. In the next instant the head of the sandworm explode sending a ball of fire, blood, guts, and bones. The shockwave alone set up a wave of sand and knocked me and Athena down. I did manage to throw up a small mana barrier with the little I managed to regain as it parted the dust storm.

Athena stood behind me as we watched in awe as the dust storm parted and soon the piece and chunks of sandworm began to rain down on us. It was like looking at and exploding volcano as the chunks were sent flying in all directions and the now charred stump of the sandworm slowly fell to the ground.

"Holly shit." Athena said as the blood fell like rain and painted the area around us red. However even as it rained blood and chunks of flesh fell dangerously close to us a person with pitch black wings quickly flew over to us. The person in question was Aunty C as she landed inside my barrier and out of the blood rain. However the blood that covered her currently seemed to have no effect on her as she gave a crazy grin.

If I were to describe her I would say she kind of looked like the crazy female scientist that always had long hair blocking her face from view. However her black hair was all currently pushed back as blood covered face smiled at me and Athena. Her clothes were actually a lab coat with a black shirt and pants underneath it. However her face much more beautiful than I first thought as it was at least supermodel worthy.

"So you called?" She asked in a slightly tired voice as Athena and I looked at one another.

"Yeah…Aunty C maybe you should clean yourself up." Athena suggested as she looked down at herself.

"It's just a little blood. So tell me is this the divine soul human?" She asked her as she walked over to me as I couldn't help but back up a step. But I was to slow as her hands landed on my shoulders as she put her faces at least an inch from mine. Her eyes were full of interest as she looked me over like a fine sample of something. However the thing that scared me was not her current blood covered self or her interesting methods it was the fact that I couldn't move and inch under her grasp.

 **Aunty C ?**

 **Age: ? Race: Angel**

 **Job: Necromancer**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **Lv-?**

That was all the info I could get from her with my spirit eyes and currently all my strength was not nearly enough to shake her grasp. She examined me and even forced me to open one eye much wider than normal and examine my pupil. However Athena came to my rescue as she let out a small cough, but it didn't work on the first try as she moved onto smelling me as deep as she could like an animal. This made Athena blush as she coughed again as Aunty C finally managed to stop studying me.

"Truly interesting! I have heard stories but never seen one in the flesh and blood! Athena I must ask where you found such a fine specimen." She said as she let me go as I now kind of felt uncomfortable being around this weirdo.

"He is not a specimen his name is Perseus Jackson. He is the one who saved me after you kind of bailed on the responsibility." She said in all honesty as her aunt made an 'I don't care' face. After that she waved her off and turned her attention back to me as she looked me over.

"Anyways we should head back so we can expire-…I mean get some rest." She said with a cough as both of us noticed her aunt slip up.

"Remember you can only do 3 experiments and they cannot be life threatening." Athena said as her aunt sighed as if her plan was destroyed. She simply waved her hand at Athena as she got the message.

"Fine. Anyways let's get back." She said as she motioned her hand towards me and Athena as suddenly both of us began to levitate off the ground. Her aunt then flapped her wings once and all of us shot into the air like bullets. In fact it was nearly 4 times faster than what Gaia was flying at as an air barrier made it so our skin wasn't ripped off our body.

"Actually I have a question for your…friend." Aunty C said as Athena glanced at me as I nodded.

"Go ahead." I said as she smiled as her head turned towards me.

"I was just wondering how you lost your arm. My guess is an **{empowered}** got a hold of you?" She asked me as I nodded a she let out an hmm.

"It just be the never healing curse, truly tricky bugger. If you want I could try and fix your arm, but for a price of course." She said with a smirk as I felt a shiver go down my back.

"Thank you but no thank you, Athena has already promised me she will do what she can with some sort of metallic slime substance." I said as her aunt turned to Athena as Athena nodded. However her aunt seemed distraught at the information.

"I know the experiment's beforehand shows some promising signs but you shouldn't use such risky treatment on such a rare specimen. You could kill him if something goes horribly wrong." She said as Athena sighed as if she didn't want her aunt to say those words.

"I kind of guessed as much to be honest. A life changing event cannot happen without the risk of someone's life on the line so I am not afraid." I said as her aunt glanced at me and then at Athena.

"We will talk more when we reach the craft. Afterword get some rest and then finalize your decision on your arm. In the meantime…hehehe." She said with a creepy laugh me and Athena shivered at the laugh as it bet she was referring to her experiments.

 **LINEBREAK:**

It took a total of 2 hours to reach the floating ship that Athena and her aunt were currently stationed in. However the flying ship that I suspected to be some sort of wooden sailing ship that was floating in the air was not the case. In fact it was about as far from the truth as could be. It could be said that the floating ship was about as advanced looking as a space ship.

It was not shaped like a normal sailing boat as it has a rectangular shape and was easily about one and half times the size of an aircraft carrier. To be honest it looked almost like the helicarrier of the marvel movies that I used to watch. It and even had massive magical fan like things on each corner keeping it up in the air. But the main thing was that the helicarrier was in fact a very white color instead of black and what not.

There was magical cannons stationed all over the behemoth as it floated there silently as even the wind around it didn't seem to be affected by the massive fans. Still it looked like it has been damaged slightly on the bottom and other spots as I noticed some angels and other winged creatures fixing it as it floated in the air. But to me it honestly looked like a flying fortress as the air around it seemed to demand respect.

"Why do I have a feeling that I have seen this before." I mumbled to myself as Athena had managed to hear me and smiled in response.

"Oh I forgot introductions. Percy welcome to the RV Athena or the Research Vessel Athena." She said proudly as Aunty C snorted this caused Athena to glare at her aunt.

"What's so funny?" Athena asked as Aunty C snorted again and tried to hide it.

"Oh it's just…you named it after yourself. Hahaha!" She couldn't help but laugh as Athena grumbled angrily as I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I did design it and build it." Athena said as Aunty C snorted again.

"More like paid people to build it for you." She said as Athena gritted her teeth as we approached the RV Athena.

"I was very involved in building it!" She yelled as she protected her baby before her.

"Pointing your finger in the right direction is not involved as much as you think it is." I suddenly said before I could stop my lips from moving. However I knew Athena's way of 'involved' and I am pretty sure I hit the nail on the head this time. But this remark this caused Athena to glare at me and Aunty C laugh wildly at my remark.

"Haha! Perseus you are funnier than I first thought! You and I are going to get along like elves and nature spirits." She said as her laughter continued as I grimaced at the idea of being her friend.

"Anyways series time." She said as she approached the deck of the RV Athena. Amazingly there were runways on the top but not just jet runways. It looked like there were footholds for massive creatures to take off from and land on. My guess this thing could even handle wyverns. But the much longer runways that looked exactly like jet runways had me wondering if there was such an item yet.

Still as Aunty C approached with us in tow a person on the flight deck stood up with two glowing sticks and directed us to a landing spot. The person in question looked to be a beast kin of a sort as he waved the sticks to a landing spot as Aunty C followed the directions.

"Man landing is such a pain." She grumbled as she flew over to a certain spot and slowly glided down until her feet touched the ground and made a firm landing. With that my bare feet finally touched the ground as I felt a cool metal under my feet.

"Ah how was my baby feeling?" Athena asked as she knelt down and patted the ship as me and Aunty C shared the same creeped out expression. Athena saw this and blushed as she stood up and brushed off her legs. Just then the pup in my arms shuffled around for a more comfy spot as Aunty C finally noticed the small creature.

"Oh? Is this the creature that got you in so much trouble?" She asked as Athena nodded. She then told her the whole account with the divine shadow wolf and our promise to her as she nodded. However she reacted different than I first thought about the information.

"Alright well keep her safe until the time is up." She said calmly as me and Athena shared a stare.

"Aren't you going to freak out like when I told you about Percy?" Athena asked her as she shrugged.

"I have already seen and met her before, she even let me do some experiments on her so I don't care about her species anymore." She said calmly.

"You met Darkness before?" I asked her as she got a confused look then made a 'aha' face.

"You mean the divine shadow hound, then yes I have. It was for a brief time when I was working on some remains of a stillborn void divine shadow walker that the heavens seemed to bless me with. She wanted to eat the remains to eliminate the possibility of it falling in bad people's hands and I agreed if I could run a few experiments on her." She said as the only thought going through my mind was that she was the only bad person here.

"In turn I gave her the corpse and she let me do several small experiments that let my techniques in shadow necromancy advance leaps and bounds." She said with a smile that suggest it that time was a state of euphoria for her.

"Well that is interesting." Said Athena as we all began to walk towards a door that lead into the ship.

"Wait." Aunty C said as we both stopped and she looked at us.

"What?" Athena asked her as she walked closer to us and pointed a finger at us.

"I am setting a time for tomorrow for Perseus to come and pay me a visit. Right after lunch at 1 pm come and see me after you have eaten. I will be waiting." She said in a feminine voice as poke my chest and slowly drug it away just like a succubus would. With that small motion and a seductive smile her brilliant copper tone eyes shifted from us and she disappeared into the ship.

"Your aunt is scary." I said as Athena didn't know whether to chaste me or agree with me on that.

"Yeah she is." Said a new voice as a tiny Gaia slowly appeared on my shoulder as she gave a large yawn and seemed to slump against my head.

"You're awake!" Athena said happily as Gaia nodded as she seemed mentally drained.

"What happened?" She asked us as Athena and I retold the tail of the sandworm battle and how one basically exploded. All in all she seemed happy to see we were alive and unhappy about the fact that my secret was revealed to the every so creepy Aunty C.

"Are you sure she won't tell anyone his species?" Gaia asked Athena as we continued to walk through random halls as I had no clue where we were going. Even my [ **mana sense]** and **[spirit eyes]** were disrupted by the walls of the ship we were walking through. But in turn I did learn that the ship was recognized as a single item by my system.

 **Ancient class vehicle: Research Vessel Athena**

 **Created from the finest materials in the world this 2,000 foot long and 750 foot wide behemoth in the sky is both a research vessel and a flying forest. Designed by Athena Winston of the Sky Continent she has poured all her knowledge into this to create a truly remarkable piece of engineering.**

 **Durability: 30 billion/ 32 billion (can be repaired, needs to be docked for full repair)**

 **Small cannon x 250 (individual) damage: 300,000 (5 second reload)**

 **Medium cannon x 50 (individual) damage: 2.5 million (1 min reload)**

 **Large cannon damage x 10 (individual) damage: 10 million (5 min reload)**

 **Main cannon damage x 1 damage: 2 billion (15 min cooldown and 30 min reload)**

 **Crew (max): 8,000 people max, 1000 gryphons, 200 wyverns, 2 (medium) dragons**

 **Engine: 2.5 billion kilowatt magic crystal generator**

Reading of the stats for the RV Athena I was incredibly impressed by the capacity of this thing and even the fact that it was and ancient grade vehicle. Still I could only imagine this was the tip of the iceberg for Athena since I could only assume this was the first of its kind.

"Did you design this?" Gaia asked in awe as she was now seated on Athena's shoulder as she nodded proudly.

"Yep, I even have plans for an even better one coming alone. The only problem I am running into is a proper energy source." Athena said as Gaia nodded.

"I could assume that something this large does require a massive mana source. But what would make?" Gaia asked as she seemed interest in this.

"A battleship or an assault ship." She said as I continued to follow Athena until we reached a fancy looking door as Athena looked at me. On the way here I had gotten plenty of strange stares thanks to my one clothing items being pants. Even my fake arm was put away as my nub was let out to breathe some fresh air.

"Percy you and Gaia will be sleeping in my room tonight. However I will have no shenanigans happening tonight. Just get some sleep and rest up for tomorrow. Got it?" She asked me as I nodded as Gaia frowned as she was banned from doing anything naughty.

"Also please don't walk around half naked anymore it is distracting and rumors will begin to spread if people see you go into my room dressed like this." She said as I smirked.

"But I thought we were soulmates." I complained as she blushed and then opened the door to her room not responding. I just followed her inside as a giant bay window appeared in front of me. However it was not the desert and instead a giant city bellow with people flying in the air and multiple other things.

"It is a live feed from my room in the sky continent. Keeps me from getting home sick." She said as I nodded.

I started to look around the room as I noticed a large half circular coach in the middle of the room facing the right of the room. Multiple books were stacked and thrown around it and a pillow and blanket placed in the center of the coach. In front of the coach was a table with blueprints and books in different languages on it as well as dirty dishes. The whole area was actually depressed in the floor by about a foot as well giving it some design.

But on the wall in front of coach was a magic hologram showing some scene of a magician battling another on it. Beside the hologram was a hallway that I suppose led to the bedroom and bathroom and facing the back of the coach was a kitchen. It was a full on kitchen with a fridge, oven, stove, microwave, dishwasher, sink, cabinets, and bar counter that faced the coach.

Finally was another door which I supposed was the pantry that was beside the kitchen and another hallway which I assumed led to either a library or den or a sort due to the stacks of books in the hall.

"Nice place." I said as Athena shut the door and grimaced at the mess that was currently dominating the room.

"I will have my maid come by and clean it up later. In the meantime there is a full bathroom down the right hallway and is first door on the left. There is also a half bath down the left hallway and is first door on the right. My library slash work room is at the end of the left hallway as well. My bedroom is down the right and is last door on the right and the guest is on the left."

"The kitchen is open to all and I have some magic signal for some shows on the hologram. Feel free to watch anything you want but don't mess with my blue prints. Finally you two are to sleep in the guest bedroom and don't worry about the mess the maid should be here in the morning to clean it up." She finished as she stepped away from me but then stopped and turned back to me.

"One more thing you are not to lounge around shirtless in here, I don't want the maid spreading rumors of us. Also no sex under my roof." She added as Gaia groaned as Athena gave the tiny fairy no mind.

"You're no fun." I said with a yawn as I guess the time was about noon which meant we still had 12 hours before the pup would be free of us.

"I am going to get a shower with Gaia, don't do anything stupid." Athena said as she walked down the right hallway as I walked over to the coach with the pup and sad down where Athena probably spent countless nights sleeping. But just as I was about to turn up the volume on the hologram the door was suddenly broke open.

I could only slowly turn my head as I saw a male angel that looked like a fairly decent fighter breath heavily as he scanned the room and his eyes landed on me.

"You!" He shouted as he pointed at me. I however was confused and looked around a few times and then pointed at myself as if confirming that it was me who he was talking about. Just then Athena and with fairy Gaia on her shoulder rushed back into the room thankfully still in their clothes. However the look on Athena's face was one of disdain as she looked at the male angel and his posy that stormed in the room.

"What do you want Keith?" She asked annoyed as he huffed in anger and pointed at me.

"You dare invite a male into your chambers? No less a human?" He asked her as she seemed completely fed up with this man as I played the village idiot to see where this was going.

"If I remember right Keith female angels have the right to marry any man or men they want. Also male's angels have no say in who they pick even if they are the ones who are picked unless another females has laid claim on them." She said as Keith's eye twitched.

"But I am the most suitable male on this ship! You should have chosen me! I have been courting you for nearly 7 years no less!" He shouted as I figured out what was happening now.

"That doesn't mean you can barge in her and interfere with any of my choices. Now as your commander I demand you leave." She nearly shouted in her anger.

"I will not leave until this fool accepts to fight me in a duel for his spot by your side." He said as I shrugged.

"Sure." I said as he seemed slightly at a loss for words as how simply I accepted. I then turned my attention back to the hologram to see two knights fighting one another.

"Fine then in one weeks' time I will see you in battle!" He shouted as I didn't even give a response as they finally left as Athena gave a large sigh.

"You shouldn't have agreed to that duel he is a level 2398 he is much stronger than you. If you want some XP I can get you monsters to hunt." She said as I smiled.

"I know but that isn't the reason why I accept. When I kick his ass in battle then you will have to publically announce that you and I are in a relationship." I said as her face fully flushed red as she began to stutter.

"D-Deviant!" She shouted as she ran away into the bathroom as I couldn't help but laugh.

 **INFO: If you want to you can create your own godly skill and send it to me to use in the story. If you get picked I will list your name in the intro and thanks list.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia, Artemis, Zoe, Bianca, Chaos, Hestia, Athena, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**

 **Sorry for the late release but life has been hard as of the past 2 months. School is taking up every second I have and I have barely been able to work on this stuff. So please don't expect a weekly update but more of a monthly to buy monthly. Sorry again guys but life is life. But school does end in may so hopefully more chapters will come.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"I will not leave until this fool accepts to fight me in a duel for his spot by your side." He said as I shrugged.

"Sure." I said as he seemed slightly at a loss for words as how simply I accepted. I then turned my attention back to the hologram to see two knights fighting one another.

"Fine then in one weeks' time I will see you in battle!" He shouted as I didn't even give a response as they finally left as Athena gave a large sigh.

"You shouldn't have agreed to that duel he is a level 2398 he is much stronger than you. If you want some XP I can get you monsters to hunt." She said as I smiled.

"I know but that isn't the reason why I accept. When I kick his ass in battle then you will have to publically announce that you and I are in a relationship." I said as her face fully flushed red as she began to stutter.

"D-Deviant!" She shouted as she ran away into the bathroom as I couldn't help but laugh.

 **NOW:**

Time flew by as noon turned into night, fortunately Athena's main bathroom had a large tub to soak in. Let's just say it was my first actual bath in nearly 15 days, in turn the grime basically peeled off me in layers as I was forced to drain the bathwater and refill it twice. But after using a half a bar of lavender soap and a forth a bottle of some shampoo I was as clean as could be. I then took this time to relax in the warm water as it soothed my muscles.

'I wish I could do this every day.' I thought to myself as I laid there in complete bliss. The only sad part was that Gaia was not with me as Athena forced her to stick with here. If she was here in the bath with me it would have made it a lot more interesting and relaxing. However the angel had laid down the rules and was good at enforcing them.

But soon my skin began to turn into an old persons as I was forced to get out and dry myself off with a light blue towel. As I dried myself off I noticed the towel smelled like lavender and sweets. I couldn't help but take a whiff of the relaxing scent that I suppose was Athena's smell. However smelling the lush scent aroused me more than I first thought as my little friend decided to stand for attention.

"Crap." I said as I tried to get the little fellow to go down yet due to the weeks without relief in any way or form it was not willing to go down. I could only stare at it as I gave up trying to make it go down. Even thoughts of creepy stuff and cold water didn't help as I was forced to deal with the issue right now.

"Might as well do it while I have some privacy." I mumbled to myself and sat down on the toilet to begin relieving myself. With shaft in hand I began to stroke as I was trying to finish as fast as I could yet after 15 mins I couldn't find any relief and my boner was only worse now. But as time went on I was almost there as someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Percy are you alright? You have been in here for a while." Said the ever so worrisome Athena from the other side of the door. Unfortunately she didn't wait for a response as the door opened revealing Athena who was currently in a pair of white booty shorts and a tank top that barely reached her belly button. A large portion of her pure white skin was revealed to me as I now understood how shapely her body was.

But with her coming in she saw what I was doing and froze in a cold stupor. Her eyes then trailed up to mine as if wondering if this moment was actually happening. However she never made a sound as she slowly turned around and calmly closed the door behind her. I was just left there with a cold sweat going down my back as my momentum died down instantly leaving me still horny but limp.

Unknown to me Athena was still on the other side of the door as her face slowly turned so red it reached her scalp. Gaia, who was in her full sized form, just then happened to walk past the frozen goddess as she remained glued to the bathroom door with one hand on the knob. Gaia just gave a yawn and a nod goodnight to Athena as she simple gave her a blank expression and a nod as well as Gaia disappeared into Athena's room.

By this time I had already put on some spare clothes that I had in my inventory and walked to the bathroom door. Just as I reached for the door handle I heard a low groan slash cry as a pair of footsteps rushed away from the door. I just silently opened the door as I saw the tips of some grey feathers disappeared into Athena's room as the door slammed shut. With my mood slaughtered by the last moment in the bathroom I simply sighed and went to the guest bedroom to get some sleep.

"Haaaah…let's get some sleep Darkness." I said to the tiny puppy inside a small box with blankets stuffed around her. Her tiny body was snuggling up to the nearest blanket as I smiled at the scene. With that I grabbed the box and put beside the bed on the floor and then climbed into bed. Hopefully tomorrow I wouldn't freak out during the experiments that Aunty C would be doing on me.

 **ATHENA POV:**

After seeing Percy…pleasure himself. I was more or less caught in a stupor as I sat silently on my bed as Gaia snuggled into the bed sheets. But as I sat there in my stupor I felt a tap on my arm as I jumped a little and then turned to see two green eyes staring at me. Gaia had pulled the sheet up the bridge of her nose and to be honest she looked kind of beautiful like that. Ahem I mean she looked adorable like that, come on Athena.

"What's got you so worked up?" Gaia asked as she held my arm as I sighed.

"Oh nothing just saw something that kind…never mind let's get some rest." I said as her two green eyes didn't seem to buy my excuse yet her hand left mine and then pulled open the covers. Getting the idea I folded my wings up against my back, just then special magic went to work and my wings slowly shrunk until they reached the top of my waist. This way they wouldn't get in my way while sleeping.

However as I pulled the covered over me and closed my eyes I got and weird feeling as I slowly peeked out one eye to see two glowing green orbs still staring at me. I could only smile as it seemed funny in a sense as Gaia began to laugh with me. After a few minutes of our small laughs I let out a breath of air as I felt a little better.

"Thanks." I said as I could now see Gaia…beautiful face. I have to admit it she did look stunning with her small dimples and smiling lips.

"For what?" She asked me as a slight confusion grew on her face.

"Nothing never mind." I said as I flipped around so my back was facing Gaia as I snuggled into my bed I had missed for the past few days. However as consciousness began to wane and my dreams began I felt two hands sneak around my body. Just then they wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to whoever it was as I felt a pair of breasts push up against my back.

With that I also felt a leg wrap around mine as well and something nuzzle into my neck/shoulder. Feeling the surprisingly comforting warmth on my back I opened my eyes and craned my neck to see the sleeping face of Gaia. She was in such a deep sleep I couldn't do anything to wake her up as I sighed and then relinquished control to the snuggle bug. I could only close my eyes and enjoy the warmth that Gaia provided me with.

Before in my half asleep stupor my hand surprisingly found one of hers as it slowly intertwined with hers. I didn't find the feeling disgusting as I actually found it very relaxing as my whole body relaxed into Gaia's. My first knight of being the small spoon was with a women, but I didn't care as I fully enjoyed the feeling. But soon my dreams overtook me but at the very beginning of my dream I saw Percy completely naked before me. His toned body stood like a god in front of me.

His body glistened slightly and was perfectly proportioned, even his missing arm was back. All in all I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sight as he stood there motionless. My rational mind didn't seemed to be working as I felt my lust building inside me. I was a stranger to the odd feeling however I was not stupid enough to not recognize what this feeling was. However every other feeling was completely knew as I stared at him as his manhood throbbed hungrily.

I then looked down at myself to find I was naked as well and couldn't help but feel calm about it. Just then I felt a rough hand lightly touch my face as I looked up to see Percy's smiling face, with that he leaned in and kissed me. To be honest this was first real kiss however my body seemed exactly to doo as my tongue tasted his salty mouth. It was like ambrosia to me as I melted into his kiss and my whole body grew hot.

No words were exchanged as we kissed each other like long lost lovers his hands roaming my body as he pulled me close. His body's warmth was so comforting it was irresistible I pushed my whole body against his as our kiss turned vicious as we fought for dominance over one another. But during this time my body was no longer under my control as I felt like I was having and out of body experience.

This entire time hands played with my ass and delicate curves, his rough palms finding all the right places that made me shiver. They even grasped my breasts and played with my pink nipples occasionally giving a small pinch that made me moan into our kiss. Yet I never threw him off as I moaned in delight as his light touches drove me up a wall as my body was already begging for release. My core seemed like it was on fire as my pussy begged for and unknown feeling. It was like a drug that I had never tasted but badly needed and only Percy could give it to me.

My own hands found his hair as if to pull him closer as we deepened the kiss. Small growls even started to come from his mouth which made me want even more or him. This whole time his warm hard rode pressed up against my stomach as I felt the searing heat from it. I could almost feel every vein on his penis as I pulsed violently against my stomach. My body seemed to even prep itself for the 8 inch phallus that was bound to stretch me to my limits. It was almost scary to be honest but I didn't care right now. All that mattered was that I had to get it inside me.

However with one last playful squeeze to my toned ass I bit back a moan as he pulled out from the kiss. A single string of saliva connected our lips as I fell into a daze as my body begged for more. With that I lunged at him and pushed him to the ground and just then my dream seemed to fuzz out like an old TV as the scene went black. With that my consciousness fell asleep or was forced asleep and the rest of the dream was forgot. The rest only known to the deep unconscious of my mind.

 **LINEBREAK: Sorry no lemons…yet. But have a cookie instead (::)(::)**

 **PERCY POV:**

I woke up to a weird feeling of something wet on my cheek as I shook my head and pushed whatever it was away. I succeed in doing so as the soft item was pushed away with ease. But just as I was about to go back to sleep I again felt something wet rubbing against my cheek as I moved whatever it was away yet again. This time before it came back didn't last as long as I had hopped as the warm and wet item rubbed up against my face.

I could only opened my eyes to see two pairs of golden lightning bolt shape eyes as a cute pink tongue hung out as the tiny pup before me licked its lips and the continued to lick my face. I quiet didn't know what to do for a moment as I reached up to touch the dog. Surprisingly my hand phased through as she jumped back as if trying to doge getting shoved away again.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I put my hand back down as the tiny Darkness went back to cleaning my face. After a time I reached back up but this time I make a scratching motion as the slightly timid pup backed up then slowly leaned into the hand as I began to pet her. To be honest her fur felt as soft as silk and it was kind of interesting to see the shadow fur work its magic.

However Darkness seemed to enjoy the petting as her cute pink tongue flopped out of her mouth and started to pant a little as if I had found a good spot. I don't know how smart she was but it seemed she currently possessed the same knowledge as any couple month old pup. Surprising after only a day, but still I didn't think much of it as I enjoyed the feeling of her fur.

However as time passed she stood up and stretched like a small…cat as she gave a tiny yawn and her back arched at the same time. Her tiny tail wagged back and forth as well as she took a few steps and stretched the whole time. As she finished her warm up she turned to me and rushed towards my hand. Her run was just as clumsy and adorable as any puppies as well as she ran by my only hand bit into my finger.

Feeling little to no pain I felt her begin to tug at me as if telling me to get up as I groaned slightly as the puppy demanded I get up with her. I just closed my eyes hoping to get another few minutes of sleep to help me out for the day. Yet after a few seconds the tugging on my finger stopped as I felt four paws suddenly jump on my body as it trying to push down on me as hard as she could. With her current size of a football it didn't help as she ran around on top of me as I was forced to open eyes.

"Okay I get it." I finally said after a minute as I slowly sat up fully awake at this point. However Darkness was fully enjoying this as she sat on the bed contently as I reached over and ruffled up her fur. Just then a thought ran through my head as of why she didn't leave during the night like she should have. But I didn't give it another thought as I let the pup do as she wished. Not like I could catch her if I wanted to with her powers.

"Can you understand me?" I asked her as she got a confused face and tilted her head.

"Guess not." I said as I stood up from the side of the bed and stretched my sore muscles as I felt my body crack and pop in all sorts of places. As I finished up I turned to see Darkness just staring at me as I smile once more.

"Well even if you can understand me I am going to say it now. I think it would better if you went out to the world on your own like you mother wanted." I said as her perky ears slowly fell down seeing this I mentally sighed, the puppy dog face even made it harder as I cracked under the pressure.

"However if you're going to stick around were going to need to set some ground rules got it?" I said as her ears perked up happily and she seemed to give a smile and nod. But just then my stomach let out a large growl as that would put a titan to shame as it claimed that it was hungry. But I was not alone on this endeavor as I heard a tiny stomach growling as well as I stared at Darkness who was sitting on the bed. I couldn't help but laugh at the sound coming from her.

"But first it looks like we need breakfast." I said as I threw on my clothes ran my hand through my hair, 30 seconds was all it took. After that I picked up Darkness and left the room for the kitchen. To my surprise the others were already in the kitchen, darkness seemed to star in wonder at the two women in the kitchen.

One was currently dressed in a very simple ponytail, green tank top, and booty shorts that I suppose she conjured up with her magic. Trust me booty shorts don't exist in this world…at least not yet. Suppressing the imagery running amok in my head I focused on the one in green. Currently Gaia and her booty shorts and those long legs…focus Percy. She was currently humming to herself as she cooked pancakes.

To my disappointment the pancakes were not blue as I inwardly sighed, old habits die hard. The other female in the room who was in a simple tank top and what looked to be sweat pays was currently sulking of a half-eaten plate of pancakes. Her wings drooped behind her in a sad kind of way as her face seemed to show displeasure as she basically murdered her pancakes in the next four bites in a small show of anger.

"Hey." I said as Gaia set down the spatula and turned to me as I smiled as I noticed she was wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron on her front. Knowing she could conjure her clothing I couldn't help but laugh at the apron. However the angry angel jumped and swallowed hard as she struggled to get it all down. After a struggle to get her glass of…purple liquid. After take a few gulps of the questionable liquid she gave a loud sigh as she survived her endeavor.

"You know you don't have to eat then all at once, they aren't going anywhere." I said as Athena gave me a short glare and then turn away from me in her small fit or rage. I could only turn to Gaia for an answer.

'What did you do to her?' I asked her mentally thanks to our spirit connection.

'Whatever do you mean?' She asked me innocently as I walked over bar to the kitchen as I set Darkness on the table as both women blinked a few times as the surprisingly bigger dog.

"Is that Darkness?" Gaia asked surprised as I nodded. Just then a small stomach growl left her stomach as she sniffed the delicious air. Me and Gaia both laughed as Athena gave a small chuckle.

"Let me get her a little something to eat. I bet she is famished." Gaia said.

"What about me?" I asked her as I mentally sent her 'This topic about Athena isn't over yet' as she seemed to ignore the last part and answered what I had just spoken.

"You can wait. Ladies first." Gaia said as I groaned and laid down on the counter as I closed my eyes. After a few seconds of listening to the awkward silence I turned my head to see Darkness less than an inch from me. She then licked the side of my forehead as I groaned as I turned my head the other way. This earned a series of chuckles from Athena as Darkness stood up on her hind feet and started to paw at my head.

"Darkness." I groaned the constant pawing at my head didn't stop as I gave a small smile. Just then I reached over to try and push her away but she activated her abilities as my arm phased through her like she was made of nothing. However the pawing continued as I gave up and turned back to her as she contently sat down and started to lick my forehead as I just sat there and accepted my fate.

"She is adorable." Said Athena who had seemed to finally come out of her anger rut thanks to some puppy cuteness.

"I and just wondering why she stayed." Gaia said as she set down a tiny plate of sausage of whatever they substituted for pork. But thanks to Darkness's growth spurt she had teeth and could eat solid foods, I think. However she gave it a few sniffs and shook her head and plopped her but down as if complaining about her meal.

"Hmm, maybe she doesn't eat meat?" I asked as Athena seemed to think about it.

"That could be possible, some wolf and demi wolf species actually just eat vegetables." She said as we all stared at Darkness as she continued to sit there contently as if waiting for her real meal.

"Could she eat life energy or mana?" I asked as Athena suddenly blushed up to the tips of her ears and didn't respond as I slowly turned to Gaia as she had a knowing smirk on her face.

'What did you do?' I asked her again as Gaia smiled and finally told me.

'Miss Athena might have been given a naughty…very naughty dream last night. Let's just say it involved you and her and a lot of exchange of life energy on your part. Though her consciousness fell asleep before the dream could really start.' She said in a displeased voice. However my eyebrow was raised at this moment.

'You did what?' I asked her as she brushed me off for a second as she tried to feed Darkness a small ball of mana yet it had no effect on the puppy. Athena was slightly back to normal as she glanced at me occasionally as a soft and cute blush remained.

'Oh don't worry she only remembers the first part anyways, before the sex. All she can do is assume what happened in the dream. That is what is making her embarrassed certain topics such as life energy and angry at you because she did have a dream like 'that' with you in it.' She explained as I came up with a simple conclusion for the information.

'So she is over imagining what actually happened and because of that is applying her emotions attached to her fantasy in real life?' I said as Darkness still showed no results from anything from blood to mana or even pancake syrup.

'More like under imagining, that dream I cooked up was hot.' She said in a lust filled voice as my own issue that bothered me the night before seemed to be returning due to Gaia's shenanigans.

'First instance we are alone on this ship I am going to fuck you until you pass out.' I said in a husky voice to her mentally as Gaia's playful face broke and a genuine blush spread on her face. However it was quickly hidden as she shot back a playful remark.

'I will be waiting.' She said as Athena finally seemed to give up trying to get Darkness to eat a piece of pancake.

"You know maybe we should ask your Aunt, maybe she knows." I mentioned as Athena gave a large groan and slammed her head down on the table. Teenage Athena was a lot more expressive than I first imagined.

"That lazy bum is probably still sleepin-." However in that instance a knock came from her door as Athena slowly turned to the door. However the person did not wait for her to answer as Aunty C in all her glory appeared before us. Dressed in simple linen clothes and a lab coat she entered the room as her one visible eye that wasn't covered by her black hair landed on us.

"Good morning my favorite little niece." She said enthusiastically walked forward and gave the stunned Athena a large hug and s kiss on the forehead. Athena was simply too stunned to move as her aunt let go. To be honest I imagine it would be less a shock to her if Zeus was ever nice to demigods. Ha who am I kidding that would never happen.

"Hello Perseus! Sorry for barging in I just could wait to start the experiments and observations on you. I hope you don't mind." She said taking a chair right beside me.

"Well I do care." However my words went unheard as Aunty C just gave an Apollo worthy smile as she began to write down in her notebook. I suddenly felt very vulnerable to her gaze as if a pervert was looking at me. Not just a normal pervert though, that was the gaze of someone who would be caught spying on someone through the air vents in their work. Or send them creepy love cards.

"Aunty C your observation data might become contaminated by your actions." Gaia suddenly said as Aunty C looked up at Gaia as her face suddenly showed enlightenment.

"You're absolutely right! If Perseus is aware of me observing him then his natural habitat then his actions will change according to my presence! How could I forget!? I guess I was simple to excited, thank you…" She said.

"Gaia, I am Percy's spirit. Now have some breakfast." She said confidently as she slid a plate of pancakes towards Aunty C as she stared at the strange flat biscuits before her.

"What are these?" She asked honestly confused as the examined flat biscuits before her.

"They are called pancakes. They are like small cakes, you put syrup on them." Gaia said as Aunty C gave a face of enlightenment. However at this time I gave thankful glance towards Gaia for getting the creepy lady off my back.

"Did Athena give you the recipe? She is always coming up with interesting meals, clothes, and things in general. Like those underwear shorts things she always wears or the…yogurt pants?" She said confused on the names of the items as my mind drifted to Athena in booty short and yoga pants. The thought of those long legs and perfectly toned ass…okay Percy don't get a boner in front of Aunty C.

"You mean these?" Gaia asked exposing her booty shorts as Aunty C nodded and pointed to them with her fork as continued to drown her pancakes in syrup.

"Yes those! I don't simply understand what's so comfortable about them. Long linen undergarments are so much better, they keep your legs warm and all that." She said as she dug into her pancakes which now looked like an island in an ocean of syrup. Gaia had perfectly diverted Aunty C from her crazy self to a much calmer pancake eating self.

"Actually we were going to go over to your place after breakfast, have an issue with Darkness. She isn't wanting to eat anything." Gaia said as Aunty C slowly turned her gaze towards the tiny puppy on the counter who still refused to eat. I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to get something to eat.

"Have you tried giving her mana?" She asked as Gaia nodded.

"Yes we did however there were no results." She said with a light sigh like a caring mother.

"Has Perseus tried to give her any mana yet?" She clarified her question as all eyes turned towards me as shock my head.

"Go ahead and try." She motioned me forward with her fork which had a pancake slice on it. I just nodded as I created a small ball of 50 MP as a marble size white globe appeared above my finger. Darkness slowly turned her four eyes head towards me as she walked over and gave the ball a sniff and then suddenly chomped down on it. I was surprised to say the least as I watched the tiny puppy chew the mana ball like a biscuit.

"Yep I was right. As always." Aunty C said as a glint of sunlight shot off the rim of her fork like in anime. However it was ignored as we all stared at Aunty C for an explanation as Darkness continued to chew her meal.

"Divine shadow wolves only consume the purest mana from the world around them and a few select monsters. But since Darkness's mother didn't have the chance to teach her the trick to absorb the mana from the world she couldn't eat. Thankful with time she will learn but for now she needs to consume a very pure mana to sustain herself." She said with a mouthful of pancake as she motioned for more pancakes as Gaia piled another 3 in front of her.

"But my mana is pure." Said Athena and Gaia at the same time as they looked at one another as if silently competing about whose mana is purer.

"It might be to you but to a divine species it contains about 25% impurities from the elements wondering in the mana. But Perseus here is a Divine species and his body is made to filter out any and all impurities that exist in the mana he draws from the world and regenerates in his core.

It is like comparing a MP potion that restores 50 MP and 500MP obviously you are going to take the one that restores 500 MP." She explained in simple terms as I was surprised to find out mana had elemental impurities in it.

"But I am a spirit and I get my mana from Percy himself. So why is my mana still so impure?" Gaia complained.

"That is due to the vessel in which your spirit resides. Though your bodies makeup was created from a blood rebirth from a divine species it still can still only hold mana with 5% impurities. Perseus on the other hand is completely clean of impurities in general. I can even see any elements in the mana he absorbs from the atmosphere are fed to one of the 8 elements inside him." She said confidently as I grew worried.

"How did you know all that?" I asked as Aunty C snorted.

"The level disparity between us is so much that I can see right through you like a hologram. But don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secrets." She made a 'shh' motion as I felt threated by this women as well as angry for her being able to see all my secrets. However there was nothing I could do at the moment.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Gaia added in as I felt a little better as Gaia seemed to find it uncomfortable that Aunty C had ripped us of our secrets in and instant. This women was a lot more dangerous than I first believed.

"So how long until she weens of me?" I asked changing the topic back to Darkness as her stomach growled for more as I fed her another 50 MP ball of mana.

"Who knows, it could be weeks, months, years, and even decades. It is all up to Darkness to decide and from the looks of it your mana is quiet delicious to her." She added in as I looked at the happy Darkness munching away at the mana ball.

"Anyways I should be going now. I have got my observations done and some info about Darkness as well. Perseus remember to come by after lunch." She said as she finished off her 12 pancake and then left like a gust of wind. As she left the entire room seemed to decompress as I let out a breath of frustration.

"You sure your aunt isn't crazy?" I asked Athena as she sighed.

"She might seem crazy but she is one of the smartest people I have met since I regained my memories. But she is trustworthy believe it or not, only her motivation is absolutely terrible." Athena said as I sighed, I no longer felt up for this experiment even if I wasn't before.

"Well can I get some food please?" I asked as my stomach begged for food as Gaia nodded but then stopped as she gave a sigh and turned back to me.

"Sorry all out of pancake batter, Aunty C cleared me out of it." She said as I face planted into the table and let out a groan of hunger as both Athena and Gaia laughed. At least the mood finally seemed to lighten. However just then a ding sounded in my ear as a faint smile played on my lips. Just then I looked up to see something that instantly improved my mood.

 **Alert! Quest completed!**

 **Quest name: Defend darkness for 24 hours.**

 **Tasks:**

 **Defend darkness and survive**

 **Time left: 0 seconds**

 **Rewards:**

 **Divine beast contract**

 **Divine shadow wolf biscuits x 30**

 **Training whistle**

 **Experience: 500 million**

 **Alert! You have risen 5 levels**

"You have to be kidding me." I said as mentally groaned. While the 5 levels were appreciated the items themselves seemed to only be for a certain four eyed wolf currently munching on her third fill of a 50 MP mana ball.

'Well at least someone will enjoy them.' I thought to myself as I accepted the rewards. At the time a piece of paper, a box with a smiling dog, and a whistle appeared in my hands.

 **Epic item: Divine beast contract**

 **A rare item used to forge a contract with only the strongest of monsters. Just like taming a beast the monster will come to your aid in battle but with a divine beast contract the monster is the one who sets the contract rules while the beastmaster can only adjust a few. However once a contract is formed the two sides will be tied together for life.**

 **Disposable item: 1 use**

 **Cannot be destroyed**

 **Epic item: Divine shadow wolf biscuits** **x 30**

 **A tasty treat full of 100% pure mana that can possibly help a wolf grow faster. These little biscuits should only be used to praise your wolf or they will grow arrogant. Please note that these are the only biscuits of this kind in the world. There is no recipe to make them either, the only chance to get more is to talk to the divine shadow wolf god.**

 **Consumption Effect (only shadow wolves can consume):**

 **1% growth for next day**

 **100% increase in happiness for next 24 hours**

 **1% MP restoration for next 6 hours**

 **All stats are increase forever by 1**

 **(Tastes like beef jerky)**

 **Common item: Training whistle**

 **A simple item used to train beasts, commonly used by beast tamers to give commands or call beasts.**

 **Effects:**

 **1% increase in training speed**

 **1% chance beasts will retaliate against user if whistle is used to often**

 **Can call your beasts together if they are within 50 miles of you**

After going over all the items I was impressed with the stats and usefulness regardless of item but I have to admit the training whistle was kind of lame. The only question was if the tiny dog was willing to listen to it.

"Hmm interesting items." Gaia said as she handed me a small plate of sausage as I gave a grateful smile as I dug in. As she looked them over she couldn't help but snort out a laugh as Athena seemed interested as well.

"What's so funny?" She asked as Gaia showed her the items as Athena looked them over.

"I don't understand how this is funny." She said with question marks floating around her head as we both sighed.

"Nothing can be used by Percy I just find it funny we went through so much and the only profit was what looks to be a new monster for him to tame." Gaia said as Athena frowned.

"You just obtained probably the rarest divine wolf know to creation and you are saying she isn't valuable." She said as she looked at the tiny puppy currently chasing her own tail as we both looked back up at her.

"Well she might need some time to grow but the investment is worth it. Now breakfast is over with so you need to get ready for my aunts…experiments." She said as I sighed with her.

 **LINEBREAK: (A/N: Please respond to the poll bellow it has to deal with his kids)**

 **LOCATION: Aunty C's laboratory**

"Hello?" I asked as I walked into the surpassingly clean laboratory. Everything was spick and span and the walls and just about everything else had a white or grey color. It actually gave it a very comfortable feeling comparted to the doctor offices on earth but still kind of creeped me out. But in the middle where the patient table would be was a table with a large light beneath it giving off a futuristic feel.

"Ah! You're here! Come in." Said a happy voice as Aunty C came in from another door in the room as she held a package in her hands and handed it over to me. As I looked down at it she was already sitting at a hologram computer as she furiously typed in letters.

"Please get change into that and we will start the experiments. Don't worry they are not harmful as you think. I just plan to run a few simple tests with that table over there." She said motioning to her right to the patient table with the light.

"Um…okay…where is the bathroom?" I asked her as she pointed to her left to a door that had words on it that I could read.

"Go in and get changed. Also please fill up the sample jars with urine. I need it for examination." She said professionally which was very confusing to me. I was used to pancake devouring crazy aunt necromancer lady from hell. Not calm collected professional aunt that currently was sporting a pair of glasses.

"Okay." I said as I walked swiftly to the bathroom but then creepy laughs came from Aunty C as I turned to see her typing things in as her mouth drooled a little. My imagination could guess she was imagining having those samples…there is the creepy aunty I was waiting for.

After getting in the bathroom I quickly changed into the skin tight boxer briefs that I could barely fit a finger into them to fix the wedgie it was giving me. I could only imagine the picture my toned but was giving off in these suckers. However the front was just as embarrassing as you could almost see Percy Jr's outline down there. Giving up trying to pull the elastic material from my but crack I walked out with the sample of urine.

"-I promise you Athena I am going to only do three safe experiments. So stop checking up on me. I promised you on my name. Besides…" The women with black hair stopped talking as both turned tm me as I stood there basically naked. Athena stood beside her in a clean version of her clothes that went under her armor. Simple fabric that seemed to do wonders for the angel's body.

"Oh my." Said Aunty C as her glasses gave of a glimmer of light as I blushed like a tomato. Scratch everything I had said nice about her she was just a pervert in every aspect.

"Aunty!" Yelled Athena covering her eyes as she turned around as I gave up trying to cover myself and set down the samples on a table. Just then I heard some typing and some words that didn't help my image of Aunty C at all.

"Shows promising mating characteristics. Phallus size…impressive for species body size." She mumble as I no longer hid my shame. As I walked over to table and sat down on it.

"Sorry…" Mumbled Athena as she shimmied over to me away from her aunt.

"Don't worry about it…not like it isn't true." I said proudly as I felt a sharp pain on my arm.

 **-5**

"Ouch!" I said as Athena was currently pinching me with all her might, she even did damage to me.

"Don't get full of yourself and your dick isn't that impressive." Athena said angrily as I rubbed the spot she had pinched as it was still tender.

"Oh? Does that mean you have seen a better dick?" I questioned her as Athena went red with anger and embarrassment but didn't reply.

 **-6, -20**

She only pinched me harder and kicked my shin in her anger as she stormed into another room as Aunty C stopped typing.

"You two love birds done fighting?" She asked me as she walked over to me with a rare serious face as began to check my vitals. But at the mention of the 'love birds' comment I could only sigh.

"We are fighting and we are love birds." I said as she checked my pulse and rolled her eyes.

"I know my niece better than she thinks I do, I may be lazy but details don't slip my grasp. Ever since she was brought back 10 years ago she has always seemed to have someone on her mind. My guess is that you were that person." She said confidently as I gave her a strange look.

"There is latterly everyone else on this planet what makes you think it was me that was on her mind?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Call it women's intuition. Besides you two act like you have been together for years on end. Yet you have only physically been together for a week. Explain that." She said as I was at a loss of words, now that I think about it Athena and I did act a lot closer than I imagined.

"Anyways we can discuss this later if you want to. Lay back please." She said as I nodded and laid back on the 7 foot long table.

"Alright let's give you a scan." She said as she walked over to her computer and hit some things as the light below the table slowly ran from my head to my feet and back again.

"As our first experiment I am going to simply test your body's absorption rate of element mana. All you need to do is take in the ball of mana that will be provided." She said as I was surprised.

"What will this help achieve?" I asked her.

"As someone with all 8 elements inside you I wanted to test if your species had the ability to take in element mana. It is exceedingly rare for any species to be able to take in element mana to replenish or upgrade their own element inside them. Sure there are element particles in the surrounding mana but this is pure mana of that said element. But the rate you absorb this can tell me the rate in which your recovery works as well." She said simply.

"So basically how I replenish my mana stored in my body and the concentration of element particles I can absorb at once. Got it." I said as she hit a few buttons and sighed.

"Yeah I guess." She said as the ball of element mana appeared in front of me in the form of a small ice ball. I simply focused as I tried to absorb the mana to find that I could actually absorb it just as well as I did normal mana. After a few seconds the ball was gone as Aunty C typed in a few things. Soon all 8 types of element mana had been absorbed by me.

"Interesting your body allows it to flow inside it like normal mana and even can use it like normal mana. I guess this makes your body some sort of all road carriage or something. Your body doesn't even expel it either as it even transforms the element mana into pure mana after going through your element cores." She mumbled as I was all sorts of lost.

"So what is element mana exactly?" I couldn't help but ask this after we were done.

"It is a mana that has characteristics of and element while floating freely in our atmosphere. Basically if a fire happens the mana in the air will shift to have more flame mana in the air. This can be detrimental or useful to certain species or even wizards. Basically if you are a water wizard and you absorbed mana from fire it would decrease your spell power as well as other things." She explain without missing a beat.

"So the environment you are in matters for spells and such. Simple stuff like that." I said as she sighed once again as I swore I heard her whisper 'simplification at its best'. While my heart felt hurt I couldn't complain as we moved on.

 **LINEBREAK: 1 experiment and several samples gather later**

"Are you sure you can't give me even a little?" Aunty C asked me as I shook my head.

"I am not giving you my sperm." I said firmly as she sighed.

"Why not?" She asked me.

"Because I don't trust someone like you with the very thing that could create an army of Divine soul humans." I said to her as she pouted like a child. This women had way too many faces for me to handle in the long run.

"I wasn't going to make an army." She said.

"Ah ha! So you were going to use it to create divine soul humans." I said as she gave me a 'you caught me' look.

"But I still can't have any?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Fine." She said reverting back to responsible Aunty C mode.

"Anyways last experiment. Just lay on the table, I am going to map your mana veins for this one." She said as I was fully surprised. You can map mana veins? With my **[spirit eyes]** I could see mana veins in people but they were always moving around in them. Like an ever changing river however I couldn't see mine so I was curious.

"You can map man veins?" I asked her.

"With the technology provided to me by our homeland I can see your mana in your mana veins and use that to create the pathways. In a way it is like finding the edges of each vein with your mana to actually map it out since the edges of each vein are what I am actually looking for."

"Depending on how long and thick each vein is I can truly see your body's mana capacity as well as ability to transport mana to perform spells and such. Now stay still and simply breath this is going to take about 15 mins for the machine to fully map out your whole body." She said as I nodded as laid down and closed my eyes.

As time passed I stayed still and continued to simply lie there, the machine bellow me constantly scanning from head to toe. However 15 mins passed and the machine continued as I heard some typing in the background but I continued to stay silent. However soon 15 mins turned into 30 and 30 into an hour.

"What is taking so long?" I asked her as Aunty C was silent as she continued to type. I could only mentally groan as I closed my eyes and continued to lay there. Finally after 2 hours the machine dinged as it was finally done.

"Finally." I said as I sat up as Aunty C slowly turned to me with astonishment across her face as I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked her as she opened her mouth to speak but then closed it as she just turned back to her hologram computer and hit a few keys and then turned back to me.

"Your body is…simply a treasure." She said as she chose her worlds carefully as suddenly the room light dimmed but the table glowed brighter. After a second a hologram in the middle of the room appeared as a 3D shape of a body appeared. The body was mine obviously but running through it were tiny lines with golden pulses running through them. However there were about 6 to 7 times the amount of black lines that didn't pulse at all as they lay throughout the body.

Some were as tiny as hairs while some of the larger ones were the size of quarters and nickels. But in the middle of my chest was 9 spheres that were connected in a circle by a quarter wide veins that branched out like the major blood veins. Of the nine spheres that were about the size of golf balls only one was currently lit up as small figure made of pure red veins sat. The others lie dormant as multiple veins surrounded them, both golden and black.

Finally 8 large marble sized colored dots lay in the middle of those spheres as each had a distinct color. But they were connected to the golden veins as each slowly turned to the color of gold as they put mana into the body. My only guess was the 9 spheres were my slots for my divine soul ability and the 8 dots were the elements that lay in my body. However at my arm nub the veins distorted from their paths which was to be expected I guess.

"This is simply unprecedented to say the least." Aunty C said as I didn't know what to say.

"Most humanoids of our size only have dime sized main veins and then those flow according to the blood vessels in their body. However you seemed to hold nearly 7 times the amount of mana veins than any species I have ever seen. However you haven't even opened up a full 1/7th of them and you are still this powerful for you level." She said in astonishment as I didn't know what to say. However it seemed the system of a world I lived in did.

 **Alert! You have discovered an inborn skill of your body! The skill will now be fully activated!**

 **The skill discovered inside you is a gift from a certain god upon your birth appreciate it with all your care.**

 **Of the skill rarity ranking (Passive, active, magic, unique, divine, worldly, legendary, and godly) this skill is ranked Legendary.**

 **Legendary (passive) skill: Seven Apertures Mystic Heart lv-1 (7/10)(Max 7)**

 **This legendary skill is not ordinary as only 7 people in the world can possess it at once. Divided up into 7 levels this skill gives one person and additional set of mana veins. It also allows the user to be one with the mana in the world and give then an almost unlimited supply of mana. It also allows ones senses to be expanded each level as well as element affinity.**

 **Mana control is increase by 1000% (1000% more every level)**

 **MP per level x (level of skill) Current MP per level: 1000**

 **MP recovery x (level of skill) Current MP recovery is: 1% per min**

 **Magical damage and defense x 100 to all values (100 more every level)**

 **Magical debuffs and buffs 100% more effective (100% more every level)**

 **Magic damaged is reduced by 10% (10% more each level)**

 **All six senses are increased by 10% (10% more every level)**

 **No longer require chanting for any tier spells under 7** **th** **tier**

 **[Skill does not use XP to level up, skill must absorb passive mana skills to level up. Any passive mana skill gained in any way will instantly be used to raise skill completion percentage. Any skill that has been absorbed before will not be absorbed again. Skills will give points for skill completion based on rarity ranking. 1 point for each rise in rarity.]**

After receiving the information I was beyond ecstatic but kept a very surprised face on to go along with Aunty C's current mood.

"So what now?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"For now this information will not leave this room. I understand when something needs to be hidden and this is one of those things. I will keep the info on the computer to further study this magnificent find. In the meantime I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other so come to me every two weeks for me to rescan to see if any changes occur." She said as I nodded.

"But no new experiments." I said as she clicked her tongue.

"Fine no new experiments but you must let me continue to take small samples of blood." She said as I agreed.

"Also if you notice any new skills let me know." She said as I nodded, there was no way I was going to tell her about this skill.

"Also in your next checkup we can discuss what those globes inside you are." She said as I already had an answer for her.

"Those are actually the place I contain my transformations that will stay with me forever. I guess my body actually stores a copy of their transformations mana type and mana veins inside me for later use." I said as she looked at me astonished but then she bit her lip and stared.

"Are you sure I can't do any more experiments? The data I would collect would be immeasurably valuable." She said to me as I shook my head.

"Three was the number we decided." I said to her as she seemed like she wanted to bash her had into a desk. But as she ran over ways on how to possibly convince me I had a sudden thought.

"Actually I will do one more but for a cost." I said as her eyes brightened.

"Yes! Anything within my power!" She said while grasping my hands that I had to wrench out from her grip.

"Teach me the necromancer job or the highest rank of that job." I said as she instantly nodded.

"Yes! Agreed, let's do it right now!" She said as I shook my head.

"Not right now. Right now I need go to Athena's lab and start discussing my new arm. Who knows we might even be able to do it today."

 **POLL(just leave a review): Hey guys I was wondering if you wanted Percy to start having kids right away with the girls of his harem or later. Also how many kids should he have? How many of each gender? If you are going give an amount for the kids then there needs to be at least 11 at minimum since that is 1 per harem member. Also if you're up for it you can decide who gives birth to what gender of children.**

 **POLL EXAMPLE: 15 kids, 7 boys 8 girls, Possible names: Jeremy, Hera has 2 girls,**

 **INFO: If you want to you can create your own godly skill and send it to me to use in the story. If you get picked I will list your name in the intro and thanks list. So far there have been some good ones but need a few more.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Are you sure I can't do any more experiments? The data I would collect would be immeasurably valuable." She said to me as I shook my head.

"Three was the number we decided." I said to her as she seemed like she wanted to bash her had into a desk. But as she ran over ways on how to possibly convince me I had a sudden thought.

"Actually I will do one more but for a cost." I said as her eyes brightened.

"Yes! Anything within my power!" She said while grasping my hands that I had to wrench out from her grip.

"Teach me the necromancer job or the highest rank of that job." I said as she instantly nodded.

"Yes! Agreed, let's do it right now!" She said as I shook my head.

"Not right now. Right now I need go to Athena's lab and start discussing my new arm. Who knows we might even be able to do it today."

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"So this is your lab?" I asked the grey winged angel before me as we stood in front of a door with a keypad that Athena was typing into.

"Yep. Have my babies missed me?" Athena asked as she walked forward and flipped on a light exposing the room to me. The room was actually a lot larger than I first imagined, it was about the size of a gymnasium to be honest. Littering the room were weird looking weapons ranging from awkward staffs and swords to futuristic looking weapon like guns. There were also metal structures that kind of looked like engines that were connected to hologram computers.

There were tools thrown everywhere on the ground and around the working stations as well as miscellaneous parts and metal scraps. Finally there were also rare monster parts stored in glass cylinders and currently floated in some green glowing liquid. There were at least several dozen of those alone as each connected to a large terminal type hologram computer.

At the end of the room by the glass tubes full of monster parts was a cage like structure that kind of looked like the death trap that the avenger ship had for hulk or was it loki? Never mind the fact was that Athena had truly ripped off the movie for everything it had to build this ship. Currently in the cage was a sleeping monster, that looked like it had been used as a test subject for something.

But if you ignored the total mad scientist vibe the glass cylinders and the testing monster gave off it looked like a normal lab with its gizmos and gadgets. Still as Athena walked in her lab she started to pet certain machines and weapons as if two people who hadn't seen each other in years met up once again. I could only turn the other way at her actions as I noticed that there was also a table just like Aunty C's off to the side with a lot of lab equipment around it.

Even the ceiling was lined with a track system for pulleys to help lift heavy things and then move then around with ease. Currently an engine was being hoisted up with the pulleys as something seemed to be dripping from it into a bucket below it. I have to say this place would make even Hephaestus a little jealous.

"So this is my lab, what do you think?" Asked the Angel with sparkling eyes I could only for a small smile.

"It is…interesting?" I said it more like a question than I should have but Athena didn't notice as she smiled and skipped toward a comfy looking chair by a desk area. This was right next to table with all the machines.

"I knew you would like it. I wish I could show Gaia but she disappeared after I went to Aunty C's lab." She said like a child wanting to show off a new toy. However Gaia was actually not on the ship as I felt her presence wandering around at the trade caravan that had set up market below this behemoth of a flying ship. Apparently they had anchored in this spot for a while since there was about a thousand people that made up a small town bellow.

"She is just doing her usual thing when she is bored." I said as Athena gave me a curious look.

"I would think she would cling to you like a child to its mother." She said as I chuckled, she wasn't wrong for the most part.

"While she does have her clingy tendencies she does have a life of her own. Sometimes she will go out on her own and shop and stuff. We do share and inventory so she can pull money out whenever and put items in it whenever. Besides I think she trusts you enough to keep me safe from certain things." I said as Athena gave a curious look.

"Like what?" She asked me as my face darkened.

"I don't have a very happy history in this life and the past one. Sometimes I can get a little…violent when people try and do things to me without consent. Your Aunt's experiments kind of tested my limits already. She feels you can reign in your aunt to prevent these violent tendencies from popping up if she tests me." I said as Athena gave a slight nod as her face showed slightly complication of emotions.

"Well…then I have to ask. Will you be okay going through a few more so we can figure out how to fix your arm?" She asked me in a light and very lady like voice. In fact it was cute and almost to the point of sexy as I lightly blushed.

"As long as you are in charge I don't care. After all you are my soulmate, well soulmate who still hasn't quiet adapted to the 'Perseus experience'." I said with a wink as she blushed and shot a slight glare at me. After that she turned around in her chair and quickly began to type into the magic hologram as the testing table roared to life not too far away.

"Well first you are going to have to go through the 'Athena experience', now I need some blood to test with the metal slime. After the blood is drawn I will then run some tests and see if it is compatible at all. Finally if I need to make adjustments to the metal slide I will and then we will start with a plan to regrown your arm." She said confidently as she type in a few more things.

"Wait is that all we have to do?" I asked her as she nodded.

"It is a very simple procedure if you think about it. We will basically submerge your arm into a certain amount of metal slime cores and then if all goes well it will regrow and boom new arm." She said with a smile as she seemed happy to help me in any way she could.

"All I need is some blood and a little tissue and then the testing will begin. It will take an hour to complete at the least so we better find something to do in the meantime." She said as she rolled over to me with a needle as she looked up at me. With a slight nod she slowly inserted it as the needle slowly began to fill with a very dark red blood.

After that was done a small amount of skin cells were taken as well, basically she just scratched me with a medical device and then put it a test tube. All in all it took less than 3 minutes as both items were put into a machine not too far off from the main computer. After the test tube of skin and blood were entered into the machine I saw her then insert a test tube containing a very jelly like substance that had the color of black platinum.

"Alright now to wait see." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought science was harder than this." I said as she scoffed at me.

"It is a lot harder than I make it. This machine that is doing the test is replicating it over 1000 times inside and also taking all the readings from radiation to mana decomposition. If I wasn't such a genesis and had already built this machine then it would take weeks to run tests." She said proudly while patting her slightly flat chest.

"Seems your prides stuck with you even in reincarnation." I said as a joke as it struck the angels nerves.

"Those who are smart earn the right to be more prideful than others." She said confidently with a slight hint of anger in her tone.

"That I could understand but here you come in with god-like amounts of intelligence and wisdom so I think it brings down your hype quite a bit." I said as her eyebrow twitched.

"Do you want your arm back or not?" She questioned me in a deadly tone as I raised my arm and nub in the air as a sign of defeat. After that she smiled at me and waited for me to respond. I guess the quote 'No other hobby takes away so much time, money, strength and health as a woman.' While it struck home it guess I couldn't quite call it a hobby though more of a passion if you must.

"Hmmm." Athena looked at me as I snapped out of my thought.

"What?" I asked her as she just stared at me.

"You were thinking about something seriously…do tell." She said as I felt a trickle of sweat down the back of my neck.

"I was just thinking about how cute you look while you are angry." I said with a grin as she lightly blushed. She then cleared the throat and brushed off her science overcoat as she glanced up at me.

"Fine don't tell me." She said as my lie was deciphered instantly however the compliment was accepted. But I really needed a lying skill or something similar to it if I was going to be participating with a women like her. But even then I don't think it would help me.

"So what's all this stuff?" I asked her as we walked around her lab waiting for the machine to finish up. However Athena just smirked playfully as she seemed to go back into nerd mode.

"This is my current life's work all in one place. Well I have another facility just like this at home but that is not the point." She said as she sidetracked herself.

"This is all your life's work?" I asked surprised as I decided to pay a little more attention to the items around me.

"Yep it is, I am currently developing several engines to function in smaller airships that use and power source that refills itself automatically. But that is currently on a stand still until I get some more durable metal that can stand up to the energy sources temperature." She said with a sigh.

"What is the energy source?" I asked her.

"Just a sun crystal that I managed to get my hands on up but as it gives off more energy the hotter it gets. So I don't know if I should go with a better cooling system or a piece of metal that can actually contain the heat. Thought a cooling system would be nice…" She then went on for 10 minutes on the pro and cons of no cooling system and strong heat shield or no heat shield and cooling system.

"Well that sounds like it should be left to the professional in the room so I have no opinion on that." I said with a smile as Athena gave me a glance and nodded. Truly I had no idea what she was talking about. Sure I knew engines, nearly every male in camp half-blood did back in my past life. But this was in the realm of mana and not gasoline so I was stumped.

"Well if we can't talk about mana engines then we can talk about weapons, I am sure you know you way around both mana and normal." She said as I smiled.

"I guess you could say I know a few things." I said confidently as I walked forward to a simply steel sword that was by a small blacksmith station that was very futuristic looking. Still a good blacksmith forge could work wonders, but I kept my mouth shut about the forge. As I did I swung the sword with a little strength as the blade sliced through the air like a roaring wave.

"Well it not that balanced for a man my size but it is a good sword. Edge is sharp and blade is perfectly thick. There is even a little mana inside it, let me guess a durability spell? Also it seems to have been made from a mold as well. Not bad." I said Athena as she looked impressed in my evaluation as I set down the steel sword.

"You're better at this than I thought. Yes, it is a durability spell on the sword. But with the mold I was hoping to mass produce the sword and use it in wars and such or lower level people." She said as I nodded, indeed this was a good sword but a hammer forged sword was a little better than it.

"It is good but you might want to mix some mithril into the steel, I suggest a 1 to 9 ratio on the amount. It will give you the durability you need as well as a large mana storage for the blade. You might even be able to add a short vibration skill on the sword that could recharge. Though the finished product will be more expensive it will be worth it in the long run." I said as Athena was beyond impressed.

"How do you know so much about swords?" She asked honestly as I smiled.

"Well did you say it yourself? Weapons are my forte." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know that but it doesn't explain your master blacksmith explanation just now." she said as I laughed.

"Actually I have to forge my own sword now since all the once I buy they break in a few swings, I have yet to find a blade that withstand more than 100 swings at full force. But as my strength got higher I had to start making swords in the dungeons. At the same time I ate hundreds of thousands of swords with my ability, so I understand the power many contain and blacksmithing formulas for good blades. So I guess you can say I have a knack for knowing a sword's durability and necessary components." I explain to her.

"Wait what is the highest material you have used to make a sword?" She asked me as I sighed.

"Unfortunately my blacksmithing is not a high enough level to work on anything over 'rare' rarity so I am stuck with mithril for now." I said with a sigh as she just stared at me.

"Hmm. While my blacksmithing skill is high enough to work on epic items it is only successful only 1 out of every 10 times so I cannot help you there." She mumbled as we both gave up.

"Anyways I will take what you said into consideration and make a few blades like you said. Hopefully they will outperform the current blades I am mass producing." She said as I thought of something.

"Wait is mass production of swords a thing already?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Maybe if you gather enough blacksmiths but even then you are looking at hundreds of thousands of swords and even then most are not of similar quality. Plus once a blade breaks the maker might be unknown and sometimes only they can repair their blades without melting them down." She said in an exasperated voice.

"So you are streamlining the process?" I asked her as she nodded.

"If I can perfect these molds and mass production method then they won't have to worry about who made it only that once a blade breaks it can be repaired with ease." She said.

"Sounds like a job for investors to handle. Also I am cannot give you any info on staffs I am more of a sword man." I said as she chuckled but didn't say anything about it.

"So besides blades tell me about these…things." I said as I motioned to the three odd shaped items. Currently there were only three odd looking items that looked like a combination of items as well as items that shouldn't even exist yet.

"Ah! These three children are the effort of nearly 20 top class scientist, 200 ancient master grade blacksmiths, and nearly 3 years of hard work." She said with a voice filled with passion as she ran over to the first one that looked sort of like a spear or maybe a lance.

The spear/lance about 15 feet long and look simply too bulky for any regular human to carry around. It gave off a metallic glint of a platinum colored metal, it could just tell from looking at it that it was at least Epic grade or even legendary grade. However the handle on the lance only took up only about 4 feet of the massive weapon.

After the handle was a massive spear point to say the least, the diameter of it along was nearly 3 feet wide near the handle. Like a cone the end near the handle all slowly shrunk until an inch wide tip was presented with a fine point on the end. However the lance was not circular shaped circularly shaped, instead it had four very sharp looking blades forming an X all the way to the tip of the lance. However the blades only protruded about a foot nearly the handle of the lance and shrank accordingly to the cone shape.

However the middle metal part that the blades attached to was not a simple solid metal core. From what I could see it looked to be like some sort of machine itself as it had exhaust vents and awkward looking metal pieces. But now that I looked closer I could even see that the tip of the lance itself was not attached to the rest of the metal around it and instead was like a metal chunk inside a gun barrel.

"I give you the Medusa, it is a very powerful lance that holds a 15,000 psi pile driver mechanism inside it. This weapon of mine can punch through shields like nothing in close combat and can recharge using mana alone. It can even shoot out the two inch wide metal stake in the middle for devastating effects. Unfortunately it is simply too bulky and the recoil from it is too much. So I am currently in the middle of remodeling it for easier use." She said happily but then disappointed that it couldn't be used.

"Why am I not getting an item screen when I used **[Analyze]** on it?" I asked her as she nodded.

"That is because it is not complete yet and in the middle of be remodeled. Once it is complete then and item screen will come back. This is blacksmithing 101 didn't you know that?" She asked me as I coughed once and ignored her question. However I did find this lance very interesting maybe I could use it one day.

"Is there a strength requirement on it?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah before the remodeling I think it was a little over 15 thousand." She said as my eyes went wide as she gave a nod.

"I know right? If I can remodel it correctly and find the right materials then I can up its strength requirement to a little over 25 thousand." She said proudly as I felt betrayed.

"Why would you make it so powerful? Someone has to use this." I said to her as she scoffed at me.

"Powerful? If I wanted to make it like I did in my head then I would put in an 8 element fusion chamber and make the ammo 4 inches wide! Then I would amp up the 1 million psi if I could! Hell I could even add in detachable inner blades so the user could pull off one of the blades and use it as a sword!" She said like a deranged mad man as I finally gave up on her and whatever she was thinking about.

"So what is this?" I asked pointing to a 8 foot tall and 5 foot wide tower shield that had a demon's face on the front of it. Currently it was leaning up against a metal holdings as it stood there in all its dominance. I then looked closer to see that the shield was actually about 3 inches thick of some sort of dark metal. Aside from the demon face on the front there were small gold trimming round the edges and some other small details.

However something strange about the shield itself was that it had little to no curvature like normal shields and it actually didn't have anything on the back of it to grip onto to hold it. Instead it had a socket for a simple three foot sword that was currently missing from the socket. But to be honest this shield is not actually the largest I have seen and was about in the middle of my spectrum for size.

"This is actually something we excavated from some ruins in this very desert about 4 months ago. To tell you the truth we don't have a single piece of evidence of where this thing came from, in fact the only info we have on it is that this thing weighs nearly 50 tons and takes about 50 thousand strength to even lift let alone use." She said with a shaking of her head.

"For it to be that heavy…what is it made of?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"We don't know, nobody on the ship has been able to use **[appraisal]** and get anything from this behemoth." She said as I remember that **[appraisal]** was a much more dumbed down version of **[Analyze]** in this world. However there was a different in the two appraisal made the stats know to everyone while **[analyze]** made it known only to the user of the skill.

"What about your aunt?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She wasn't interested so she never appraised it. I have asked her to appraise it but she said if she did I had to do something for her. I was not willing to go down that road so I am just going to get it appraised when I get back home." She said as I laughed and nodded. However just to give it a try I used **[Analyze]** on it, surprisingly I got something.

 **? item: The Shield of Siboroth (Secondary shield)**

 **#$% #$%#$...**

 **Defense: ?**

 **Stat bonus: ?**

 **Gorchan set bonus: (1/2)**

 **2 items: ?**

 **(A/N: Many thanks to Gorchanstruck for letting me use this item in my story for my gratitude the set of the item will be named after him.)**

After getting little to no knowledge about the shield all I basically got was that it was a set item and the name of it was Shield of Siboroth. Other than that it was empty nonsense like a programming error. However as I got this information I felt a powerful presence from the shield like it some powerful monster waking up.

It was like having a sleeping dragon open one and glancing at you in a bored manner. However the pressure was immense as I felt a cold sweat go down my back. Where in the hell did Athena find this shield? But I could only stare at the shield as the feeling quickly disappeared. Putting the feeling in the back of my head as it disappeared I decided I will look into it at a later date. For now I was following Athena to her last item.

"Besides that shield this is the apex of all my creations. I give you Thor's hammer!" She said just as excited as the rest of the time as she pulled off a cover revealing a…gun. Actually it looked like a like a sniper rifle with its shape but its size was about that of a 20 mm anti-tank sniper rifle. But the design of it was nothing short of futuristic with its metallic glint and current inch wide wires running from it into a computer.

The entire body of the sniper rifle was about 8 feet long as the loading section was massive as it was made to load some huge among and the barrel was just as large. But the shape of the barrel along with the body of the gun was all completely square. The only cures in the gun were actually the tripper section and the butt of the massive rifle where the shooter would be. Other than that it looked like a long rectangle with the acceptation of the square scope on top.

There was a stand underneath the behemoth to keep it up in the air for the user, but as I looked over it I noticed something. The barrel actually split in the middle so there was a 3 inch wide separation in that ran down the entire length of the middle of the gun that could be seen on the side. I could only guess that this was some sort of technical thing as I looked over the rest of the gun until I found the ammo. Sitting before me was a solid metal bullet with no ballistic casing.

"What is this?" I asked Athena as she smiled at the solid 6 inch long 1 and a half inch wide cylinder with a slight point at the front. However running along the entire bullet was a spiral design that I could only guess was for air stability.

"This is the ammunition this things uses. This gun is an electromagnetic rifle, it can actually accelerate this bullet to about a fourth the speed of light." She said confidently as I was amazed but I still didn't get the term electromagnetic.

"Wait you mean this is a rail gun?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes it is. Its power is unprecedented but for it to actually work you need to use nearly 1 million MP per shot and at least a 2nd grade lighting element inside you." She said as I smiled, that means I can use this.

 **Legendary item: Thor's hammer (Rail gun)**

 **An extremely unique and powerful weapon designed by Athena Winston in hopes of making a weapon stronger than any bow and arrow. This weapon is the only one in the world and can shoot a bullet up to a fourth the speed of light at its maximum output. So be weary when using this weapon, its power is not to be underestimated.**

 **-Ammo types:**

 **Normal: 10 damage (No effect)**

 **Magical 30 damage (Has 100% pierce effect on any magical barrier or armor)**

 **Explosive: 100 damage (2500 feet AOE effect)**

 **Damage: MP x ammo type (1 million MP minimum ~ 100 million MP maximum)**

 **-Perk 1 (passive): 75% less damage if actively moving while firing**

 **-Perk 2 (passive): 150% damage if firing from prone position**

 **-Perk 3 (passive): Can be used as a blunt weapon that deals 1000 damage each strike**

 **-Perk 4 (active): You can overcharge the rifle to 1 billion MP but the rifle will detonate after use.**

 **Restrictions: Must have at least 1 million MP to use and 500 strength to carry.**

After reading the specks I was like a kid in a candy story as I wanted to take this puppy out for a spin. However seeing my excited look Athena rolled her eyes as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the amazing weapon. I could only look back in sorrow as the perfect gun slowly got further away.

"You can test fire it later but right now the testing is done and it looks like we have a…97% success rate." She said looking over the data as that came out of her machine. I could only turn away from Thor's hammer and turn back to Athena.

"So the question is you want to do it now or tomorrow?" Athena asked me with a tilt of her head as she looked up at me.

"I want to do it immediately." I said with all my confidence.

"Alright then give me a few hours to set up the surgery station and then we will have a crack at it. There is still a chance that something could go wrong so I want to make sure everything is perfect. Got it?" She asked me as I nodded.

"In the meantime I have something to give you." She said as she walked over to a section of her lab and put some boxes in a linen bag and walked back over with them. However this time her cheeks were slightly flushed as she cleared her throat and shoved the bag full of the mystery boxes into my arms.

"Take these and use them when you are…" But she couldn't finish her sentence as she got too embarrassed and suddenly turned around so I wasn't facing her.

"Your examination with my aunt was given to me and after some test your v-virility was off the charts. Those are condoms I made a while back so use them with Gaia." She said not more and no less as she stood with her back facing me as I slightly blushed as well. I slowly opened the bag to see said condoms in their boxes marked with a simple logo on them.

 **Uncommon item: Athena brand name condoms (medium)** **x 20**

 **An excellent gift to any person in a relationship to help prevent pregnancy. This item however the only of its kind is so don't expect many to know how to use it at this time. But for those who don't understand here is a saying that makes it easier. Wrap it before you slap it.**

 **1 use per condom (5 condoms per box)**

 **Durability for each condom: 100**

How she processed and made these was beyond me however there was one issue that floated in my mind that made me inwardly smirk at myself.

"There to small." I said looking at the medium sized condoms. However Athena just blushed to the tips of her ears and wings as said wings fluttered a little.

"T-Then throw them away for all I care! I will make some your size when I can! Now go do something I am busy." She yelled as she stormed off as I sighed and looked back down at condoms. Gaia already had magic to prevent me from fertilizing her eggs so I was covered. However I didn't know if that work on the other women that were bound to come into my life.

So I put the boxes of condoms in my inventory for a later use, even though they were bound to be a tight fit they would work if I needed them. Knowing Athena's goal in mind at the time these things probably wouldn't tear if you took a sword to them. Anyways with the now 20 boxes of medium sized condoms in my inventory, I then decided I should go get dressed.

After getting dressed in some simple linen clothes I made my way back to Athena's lab. Gaia was in the lab talking with Athena as a sleeping Darkness floated on a small pillow beside Gaia. As I walked in a short wave was given as Gaia and Athena noticed me and both gave soft smiles.

"How was shopping?" I asked Gaia as she shrugged.

"Nothing interesting per se so I only bought a few food times we haven't tried before. It did tucker out Darkness though." She said as the puppy stretched on the large pillow and continued to sleep soundly on her side.

"Well it seems like you had a nice time." I said as the 16 year old Gaia nodded happily as she stood there happily in the earth like clothes she stole from Athena. Basically a tank top shirt and some shorts that went above her knee.

"Yes we did, but it would have been so much more fun if you were there." She complained like a small child as she linked my arm and rubbed up and down my body as Athena cleared her throat. Gaia did stop rubbing herself on me but continued to cling to my good arm. A short intense glare from each other was stopped as Athena started talking.

"That is all nice and dandy but we need to start on Percy's operation. I set up the medical table and am ready to begin whenever you are." She said as I nodded as I looked around to see a simple table laid out with a weird mold/case sitting right beside it. Looking inside the mold you could see the shape of an arm inside.

"This will hold all the liquid in the entire process. Though the mold is not your arms real size the liquid will not rely on it to form your arm. Once it is all good and done your left arm will be as good as your right if not better." She said as I nodded. However Gaia still seemed skeptical as she looked over all the machinery as her body floated around.

"What was the success rate again?" Gaia asked.

"About 97%." She said as Gaia nodded though the odds were good she still worried something might go wrong.

"Is there a safety control system to stop it whenever?" Gaia asked as Athena sighed.

"Yes there is but look, I understand your worry. You're not the only one that cares about this idiot." She said with a blush.

"Hey." I complained.

"Oh hush." Gaia said as I felt betrayed by her words but stayed silent in fear of my two soulmates ganging up on me. Still Gaia was going to get it sooner or later, even Athena was to be punished by me for messing around with me.

"So can we start? Kind of excited I get to have my left arm back." I said as Athena scoffed at me.

"Why so you can masturbate with it?" She asked me in a mocking voice, well two can play it that game.

"Of course, why else would I need it? Sometimes a stranger is needed to please the beast. Unless you want to instead then we can skip the surgery." I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows as Gaia tried to hold back her laughter but was failing miserably. Athena could only blush and sneer at me as she walked over to the surgery area.

"Shut up and get on the table." She said as I shrugged and walked over. AS I did I noticed a slot for my nub to go into the arm mold. Seeing that I took a deep breath and took off my shirt to not get it dirty. Finally I sat down on the table and slipped my nub into the arm mold. Gaia stayed to the side with Darkness as Athena walked over to me and slowly closed the arm mold as I felt a tight seal around my shoulder blade from the box.

"This seal will keep all the liquid around your arm…If you want to back out now is the time." Athena said with concern lacing her voice as I looked up to her grey eyes and shook my head.

"Now or never." I said as her eyes seemed to mist over slightly but she hid it well as she hooked up a large tube to the container with my arm in it. After that I felt a hand slowly grip mine as I noticed Gaia had floated over to me as her eyes also seemed to mist over.

"Just be safe." Said Gaia with a sniffle as I chuckled.

"There is a 97% chance of success you don't need to worry. Besides I have two beautiful women by my side so there is no chance it will fail." I said as Gaia smiled as I glanced over to see a slight smile playing on Athena's lips as well.

"Okay Percy we are beginning. First we need to sedate you. This should keep you asleep for the duration of the surgery so you don't feel anything." Athena said walking over from her computer with a large needle full of clear liquid.

"Go for it doc." I said as she smiled and slowly pushed the needle into my good arm. After a second I could feel the liquid be pushed into my arm as I took a slow breath.

 **Alert! Sedation in progress! 15 seconds until unconsciousness! User will stay asleep for at least 8 hours!**

Ignoring the systems words I just stared up into the light above me as I gave a nod as Athena gave one back. With that darkness began to fill my vision as I watched the black platinum liquid slowly drip into the mold. With that cool feeling of the metal liquid dropping on my nub I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

 **LINEBREAK: (New Poll below it is a little adult warning you now)**

The sound of someone talking suddenly entered my hearing as I was surprised, I swore I just fell asleep but my hearing was as clear as day. Opening my eyes I was greeted by a large open space that was covered by what looked to be a stone ceiling. The sight was misleading in my head since I expected Athena's laboratory but instead I got…ancient Egyptian tomb like structure.

"Oh my, a visitor how unusual." Suddenly said a female's voice as I sat up and began to look around. The first thing I noticed was that I was on the ground but the ground was actually covered in a very nice red carpet. But standing about 5 feet from me was a woman who was wearing some sort of receptionist outfit. However she was not human and instead was a…slime girl?

The slime girl or whatever had a green see-through body and all her features and even her long hair were made of slime. However her clothes were made of actual linen as far as I could tell as I just stared at the strange women. Looking past her I noticed that the room I was in was actually sort of a throne room and currently there was a large line of low class monsters. They all however were in their spirit form with no legs but only a wisps of smoke, but all were in a line towards what seemed to be the throne.

However my eyes turned back to the busty slime girl as she tilted her head in confusion as she looked at me. I then also looked down at me to see my soul form just like when I was getting my bloodline bestowal from Tens. But this time my soul was still in a 25 year old form with no clothes on, thankfully all I had was a bump where my genitals were.

But as I looked up I noticed hovering above my head was the solar system that got summoned when I used **[True Soul Manifestation]**. I guess in this soul form of mine it had a main body, aka my 25 year old body and then the things attached to it, aka the solar system. But now that I looked at it I noticed it looked sort of like a weird halo but then no longer gave it any thought.

"Sir I am sorry to ask but do you have an appointment scheduled?" Asked the slime girl as I slowly shook my head as I stood up.

"Um can I ask where here is?" I questioned the slime lady as she again tilted her head as if confused by my question. But just as she was about to answer I saw a flash of light flood from behind her as she turned around. Due to my height I could see over the short lady and finally see the throne.

Sitting upon the throne was a goblin…yep you heard right a goblin. Not some super bulky mega overpowered goblin, just some 3 foot tall goblin that looked just like every other one. His skin was green as the slime girl and his ears were long with piercings in them. His nose just as long and his mouth was full of sharp teeth. Sitting in his throne he actually was too small for it as he legs barely went over the seat.

But the most distinguishing thing about him were his clothes and crown. A fine red cape sat on his back and a crown nearly as big as him sat on his head. In one hand he had a scepter with a large red jewel on it with a book in the other. He actually was busy flipping through the book as currently a spirit form monster of a badass looking slime. Somehow the slime got a tough guy scar on its jelly like substance that made it look funny and tough at the same time.

"Let's see here…let's go with Slimy the destroyer!" Said the goblin king as I almost laughed at the name but the slime soul seemed elated as a bright light surrounded and then made it disappeared.

"Currently Gob is naming some monsters for the dungeons as minor bosses. This is a lengthy process so it might take an hour. However if you want I can quill you in for an appointment." Said the slime girl as I turned back to her.

"I am not here for an appointment I don't even know where here is." I said as I looked around.

"Not here for an appointment? This is the first time that this has happened…give me a second." She said as she slid off as she approached Gob. The goblin quickly saw his busty secretary moving towards him as I saw his eyes flash with lust. With that I almost vomited but held it down as the slime quickly cut in line and went over to his royal highness.

But as the slime talked the Goblin got a confused face and looked my way with a surprised face. He then nodded as he slid off his throne and stood up and waved his scepter in the air as all the monsters in the lines stopped and looked up at him.

"This naming ceremony is going to be stopped for the next hour. Go back to your bodies for the time being. I assure you will get your spot back when I am done with business." He said as all the monsters nodded as they disappeared in pillars of light.

"So you are the one who is lost in my domain." Said the goblin as the slime lady followed by his side as he stepped down the step that led up to his throne.

"I guess lost is the right way to explain it." I said as the goblin looked me up and down as he looked slightly surprised.

"A divine soul human? Yet I sense no soul crystals were consumed to get here. How mysterious." He said in a thinking tone as he hummed for a second as he stopped in front of me. Even with his overly large crown his height and it only came up to my chin. Though the slime lady was motioning her head to the side as if telling me something as I had a 'aha' moment. Slowly I knelt down on one knee as the goblin in front of me looked please.

"Seems mortals do know etiquette. Anyways this is the first time I have ever seen a divine soul human. One of the three species that can cross the divine world barrier and ascend to the realm of the gods. Still this both a happy and sad moment. I am pleased to see one of your species in my realm yet am sad that you didn't come here for a bloodline bestowment." He said with a wave of his scepter and an exasperated look.

"I am sorry for disappointing you, yet I have no clue as of how I got here." I said as he nodded and gave a thoughtful look.

"Juicy see if you can find out what. I want to see his body in the mortal realm." He said as the slime girl nodded as she operated her quill as it dance in the air and magic symbols flew out from it. However her name made me inwardly snort as I kept myself from laughing on the outside, this goblins naming sense was so terrible it was good in a way.

"Ah here we go." Said the goblin as a screen was brought up revealing my sleeping form. The mold on my arm was completely full of the black platinum liquid as my face showed immense pain. You could see the liquid metal thrash inside the container as Athena and Gaia who were beside my body looked panicked.

"Hmm seems you used metal slimes core metal to heal a cursed wound. While I do admit it is smart it is stupid at the same time. Metal slimes are notorious for their obsession with metal, truly grim monsters. Nothing on you Juicy." Said the goblin as the bashful slime girl wave her hand at him.

"Still metal slime cores are a form of soul crystal for slimes so guess using so many to recreate your arm must have sent you here. Yet it is such an odd case you were sent for a bloodline bestowment yet you do not possess the criteria to get it. Truly interesting." Said the goblin as I nodded but my eye were focused on the metal slime thrashing in the mold.

"Well it would be nice to get back, it doesn't look like it is going right." I said as the goblin glanced at the screen with a nod. Somehow this goblin seemed much more intelligent than I first thought.

"You seem to have a point yet you cannot leave unless I send you with something in return. Troubling truly troubling, what do you think?" He asked me.

"I just need to get back so I do not care what I get back." I said as he snorted as if he accepted a challenge from me.

"I am the God of minor monsters that roam the dungeons and plains of your world. Though they are all incredibly weak their numbers are truly far more than any powerful monster or species. If I have to say my position is on par with that of Tens, even if he doesn't wish to admit it. So I cannot send you out empty handed can I, though it cannot be a bloodline bestowment it will be on par." He said confidently as the slime girl nodded confidently.

"Why do I feel like I am getting something from nothing." I said as I actually felt I didn't give him anything to deserve this. Sure free shit was great but I still had an itching feeling.

"I guess I am not the only smart one here am I?" He said confidently with a laugh as I could only chuckle.

"What I am willing to give you is a skill in my name yet in turn you will give me something. When you return to the mortal plane you must eventually sacrifice 2,000,000 goblin soul crystal to me. If you cannot do so within two years the skill will vanish. Also I might warn you a few of your skills you have acquired might disappear." He said as Juicy the slime girl looked astonished at her gods generosity.

 **Contract Name: Gob the minor monster god deal**

 **Terms:**

 **\- Sacrifice 2 million goblin soul crystal to Gob within two years.**

 **\- If 2 million soul crystals are sacrificed you will keep the skill Gob gives you.**

 **\- If you are under 2 million soul crystals then you will lose Gob's skill.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

"I accept the deal." I said as I hit yes as Gob smiled.

"Good! Excellent! Very well I will send you on your way, just remember metal slime cores are very aggressive. They can be forced into submission and only once that happens they will truly merge into your flesh and become your new flesh with only you to control them." He said with a laugh as he waved he scepter at me. In the next second it lightly tapped my forehead as the entire world around me shot backwards. Like a bullet I shot back as the smiling Gob disappeared from my view as I fell.

Like a meteor I fell from the sky as the darkness quickly transformed into blue light as it blinded me. Forcing my eyes open I caught a majestic sight as the world on which my body remained was below me. The land and sea went in all directions as I panicked as I fell from space. Yet I was excited at the same time as I drilled the image into my head as I fell from the sky in my soul form. The sea, the mountains, the large cities that scattered the ground like rice.

Yet the world as simply too large as I could only see the desert and the nearest countries that hugged its edges. The country of billows almost looked like a mountain infested plain yet as my eyes locked downwards I accelerated. My world warped around me like hyper drive from star wars as I couldn't help but let out a scream as I fell from the sky. I could only watch the ground getting closer, suddenly a dot entered my vision as I recognized Athena's ship.

Seconds passed and my soul fell through the layers of the ship's hull but then my soul jerked to a stop as I was levitating a foot in front of my own body as it cringed in pain. But like someone cutting a rope that was holding me up I suddenly fell the last foot and slammed into my body. The sensation of pain hit me like a wrecking ball as my eye shot open and I gasped.

"Percy!" Gaia yelled as my eyes blinked rapidly as I felt a warm hand grip my free arm. Just then a skill window popped in front of my face.

 **Godly (active/passive) skill: Gobs rule lv-Max**

 **A skill truly only meant for a god of the small monsters of this world. Even if they are small their numbers are nothing to mess around with. Small monsters will submit to the rule as knights to a king. So use this skill like any god and control your subjects.**

 **Main effects: A terminal will be accessible to fully control monsters**

 **Can put any (small) monsters under permanent, temporary, or willing control**

 **\- Permanent controlled monsters get a 500% stat boost**

 **\- Temporary controlled monster get a 100% stat boost**

 **-Willingly controlled monsters get 1000% stat boost**

 **Can erase a monsters will and turn them into an emotionless doll.**

 **-Temporary monsters will regain will after 24 hours after release**

 **-Willingly controlled monsters cannot have will erased**

 **Can input commands into monsters with erased minds and wills.**

 **-Five commands maximum**

 **Can give names to permanently controlled monsters to increase their stats by 4000%**

 **-Can only have 5000 named monsters at once**

 **Cost:**

 **[Permanent monster]**

 **1 soul crystal of designated monster species + 1000 MP**

 **[Temporary monster]**

 **1,000 MP every day each monster**

 **[Name bestowal]**

 **1 soul crystal of designated monster species + 1 million MP**

 **[Mind erase]**

 **5,000 MP**

 **Current monsters you can forcefully control: Goblin (Any subspecies), Slime (Any sub species), Wolves (Main species), gnomes (Any subspecies), hobgoblin (Main species), skeletons (Main species), snakes (any subspecies), Kobolds (main species), spiders (main species), and rust monsters (Main species). Any monster that is willing to let you can control it doesn't have to be a small monster and can instead be of any size.**

 **Alert! Current skills have been lost or absorbed! Beast taming, Puppetry Magic, and Temporary tame! You can no longer learn any taming skills under Godly level as long as this skill is active!**

Looking at the skill I was shaken a little but right now was not the time to acknowledge how impressive gob the goblin god was right now. I could basically feel the metal slime trying to eat away at my body and soul as it refused to fuse with my body and flesh. However the moment this skill activated the metal slime core drastically lost all its momentum.

Like a tidal wave getting hit by a bigger tidal way is what it was like as **[Gobs Rule]** took action and dominated the metal slime. It never stood a chance anyhow as felt the slime try to give up but I didn't let it given in willingly as I used a tiny section of the metal cores to act as a soul crystal as I instantly wiped away its will. This whole time it was like Tartarus all over again.

With the metal cores will remove it instantly began to work properly the rest of my arm's flesh began to dissolve into the metal and slowly but surely it began to rebuild into an arm. At this time my face slowly relaxed as I looked up to see Gaia holding back tears as she held onto my hand. All I could do was grin as Gaia wiped away the wet spots and smiled.

"Athena said something went wrong and the metal slime was fighting back against the assimilation. We thought you were going to die, you didn't even say goodbye." Gaia said sniffling as I looked over to see Athena with her back facing me but her hands wiping at her face.

"I am fine now, something happened and I met an interesting fellow in the divine plane." I said as my body slowly began to feel numb. I guess fighting back against the slime was harder than I imagined. Still I could slowly feel the goop that was going to be my new arm slowly begin to reform into an arm.

"Really?" Gaia asked as I nodded.

"What was his name?" She asked me as she tried to steer off the topic of almost demise about 3 minutes ago.

"Gob." I said with a chuckle as Gaia laughed as Athena who had rolled on over seemed surprised.

"Gob the small monster god?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Due to metal slime cores being like soul crystals I was sent to the divine plane for some reason, just like bloodline bestowment. Anyways since I was there but didn't possess the items needed for the bloodline bestowment he was generous enough to give skill. In exchange for sacrificing a few soul crystals to him I can even keep the skill." I explained as my body rested.

"What skill was it?" Athena asked.

" **[Gob's rule]** Basically it gives me absolute control over small monsters as well as the ability to dominate their will and erase it if I wish. Kind of like **[beast tamer]** but on steroids." I said as Athena looked astonished but held her tongue, I guess my sorry state was enough for her to not go on an Athena question spree.

"We will talk about that later. For now get some rest your new arm needs time to take form for it to work properly. After that we can talk all we want and you can even train but please get some rest." Said Gaia as I smiled and nodded. Even now I could still feel the sedative in my system as my body slowly began to fall asleep again. I guess me waking up was basically my soul slamming back into my body.

"Yeah lets." I said as exhaustion finally overcame me and my entire world went dark once more.

 **POLL(just leave a review): Due to overwhelming answers it is decided that Percy will be having kids at least after he kills Gabe and all that. Now second poll question, we all know Percy is going to have kids and all that but I was wondering if Percy should have children with people beside his harem.**

 **The children will not be divine soul humans but the species of the mother. However the harem has control over who gets a chance at having Percy's kid. I kind of imagine the harem liking the idea of Percy dominating women who want his children and basically beg him to have his children. Anyways they have to last long enough for him to use 10 condoms without fainting and if they do then he can impregnate them. All in all I can see this making some kinky stuff and all while the harem kind of gets off on it. Think Khione from** _ **The True Child of Chaos**_ **. Sort of like that situation.**

 **INFO: I am now good on skills and I thank all who gave them to me. If you find yours in my story I will give you credit.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**

 **The grammar has been corrected in the previous chapters if you decide to reread them.**

 **-Caracac (Beta)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **Poll: For babies with women outside for harem (read poll below for more details)**

 **Yes: 45**

 **No: 13**

 **LAST TIME:**

"[Gob's rule] Basically it gives me absolute control over small monsters as well as the ability to dominate their will and erase it if I wish. Kind of like [beast tamer] but on steroids." I said as Athena looked astonished but held her tongue, I guess my sorry state was enough for her to not go on an Athena question spree.

"We will talk about that later. For now get some rest your new arm needs time to take form for it to work properly. After that we can talk all we want and you can even train but please get some rest." Said Gaia as I smiled and nodded. Even now I could still feel the sedative in my system as my body slowly began to fall asleep again. I guess me waking up was basically my soul slamming back into my body.

"Yeah lets." I said as exhaustion finally overcame me and my entire world went dark once more.

 **NOW:**

"Wakey wakey." I heard by my ear as I groaned, I didn't want to wake up.

"Five more minutes mom." I groaned as I snuggled into whatever I was holding as I heard a small laugh.

"Oh come one now." Said the woman's voice as I could only groan out.

"10 more minutes." I said as the laugh was a little louder this time.

"Percy if you don't wake up I don't think Athena is going to let you snuggle with her anymore." Said the woman's voice as I slowly opened my eyes to find a head full of hair in my vision. Slowly my vision focused on the blonde set of hair and my arms slowly found that what I was cuddling into was very soft and warm.

Both of Athena's arms were pushing up against my chest as if trying to push herself away from me but my arms were to strong as I firmly held her into snuggling position. However her legs were wrapped around mine as well only adding to the soft feeling. Looking down Athena then looked up at me as he grey eyes just glared at me as if telling me to let her go but the blush on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Still want to sleep, I will live with the consequences." I said as Athena's face only got angrier and I close mine to ignore the look. She tried to struggle out of my grip but failed to as I pulled her even closer.

"Percy let me go." Athena said as I could help but stick my nose in her freshly washed hair to find a citrusy smell like a ripe fruit. This only earned more of a struggle from Athena yet I held the angel captive in my arms.

"15 more minutes and then I will let you go." I said as Gaia who was sitting on the pillow in her fairy form giggle by our heads.

"Gaia you're not helping." Athena complained as Gaia giggled more.

"Just be lucky he isn't horny of else you would have his little friend poking your belly." She said with a snicker as Athena's facial temperature rose a few degrees as she planted her face in my chest to escape her embarrassment.

"Mmmm…Athena you're so soft and smell so good." I said as I cuddled with the angel as she remained silent. However I felt a tiny bop on my head after saying that, I didn't even need to look up knowing it was Gaia.

"What about me? Don't I smell good when we cuddle?" Gaia complained as I smirked.

"Of course but Athena smells fruity and like leather while you smell like fresh cut grass and nature. Both scents are equally desirable." I said as I tried to go back to bed until I felt a small pinch on my arm by Athena, however the pinch ended quickly as I smiled once again.

As the silence continued I was about to fall asleep however suddenly the sound of paws hitting the floor interrupted me as I hit that almost asleep feeling. I could only inwardly groan as the running sound quickly entered the room and soon after a wet dog tongue was licking my face. I could only open my eyes as Darkness backed off and sat right beside Athena's head.

"Well are you just a sleep killer. Two days and you have already interrupted my sleep both times." I groaned as a small snicker left Athena and Gaia as I reluctantly let Athena go. However after few second she finally left as I swore she just sniffed me a second ago. But I didn't mention it as she quickly sat up and began to pet the little puppy in front of us.

"Good girl." Said Athena rubbing behind her ear as Darkness leaned into the petting. But as I looked at the puppy I noticed that she had grown about half an inch since last night which was an impressive growth rate.

"Haaaa." I sighed as I looked at Athena's wings in their tattoo form which apparently was for sleeping or hiding. Either way I slowly reached out a finger and slid it down her tattoo which I could see from outside her white shirt. A shiver ran through her back as she suddenly jumped up to defend herself as she looked at me as I looked up at her from my spot.

"Don't touch my wings…please." She said firmly as I didn't realize they were so sensitive in their tattoo form. Just then the tattoo slowly change into her full wings as the tips lightly dragged on the ground.

"Anyways I am going to get a shower. Percy…figure out your new arm." She said as she walked off and out of the room as I sighed but then slowly looked down at my arm to find a surmising sight. There was the arm that I had been unknowingly using for the past couple minutes. Apparently my body had quickly adapted back to having an arm as I wiggled my fingers with ease.

But there was one main difference than my left arm from my right at the moment. My left arm carried a very dark metallic glint on it. Other than feeling exactly like my old arm did down to the mana running through it and the warmth that my body gave off the only change was its color. The arm looked just like any left arm with muscles running up and down it yet the odd metal color it gave off signified that it was made of metal.

"I was suspecting more of a robot like arm. Not a normal arm colored black." I said as it was probably the most accurate description about it.

"To be honest I was surprised it came out like that as well." Said Gaia as I looked at the fairy sitting by Darkness as she pet her.

"Still it does look kind of cool." I said looking at the really real fake arm as Gaia scoffed at me.

"You just wanted it to look cool didn't you?" She asked me as I couldn't help but nod my head. Anyways the entire thing felt perfect and completely natural to me as I moved my arm around. As I looked at the shoulder blade that had been consumed by the metal to help make the arm I noticed tiny little tracks of the metal arm running into my normal colored flesh.

Looking all around my arm I saw that these extended out about 3 to 4 inches all around the cuff in which the metal connected to the flesh. To be honest it looked cool as I slowly poked the metal trails to find them as soft as my normal flesh. I then poked my new arm to find the same feeling. But I could even feel my finger poke my arm as the sensation of feeling finally came back to that section of my arm.

"It is perfect." I said moving my arm as I looked at Gaia as I slowly extended my new arm and poked her tiny face. She gave a disgruntled look as she pushed away the finger yet I felt all the sensations just now just like any other arm.

"It should be, we ran some tests after you fell back asleep and it turns out that all seven sets of your mana veins, blood veins, nerves, bone and muscles run through your left arm like a mirror to your right. Basically it is as normal as you can get excluding that is made of organic metal. Anyways you should check the ability you got with it as well." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Ability?"

 **Growth (no rank) item: Left arm of Perseus**

 **Made of the finest metal slime cores and the flesh of Perseus Jackson this arm is one of a kind. Though it does function as a perfectly normal left arm it has some added bonuses that come along with it. Since this arm is classified as an organic metal it can raise in rank the higher rarity items it absorbs. It can also combined with weapons as well to form even more powerful ones.**

 **Current arm grade: no rank (0/10 million points) (x1000 every rank)**

 **\- Common grade item +1 point**

 **\- Uncommon grade item + 100 points**

 **\- Rare grade item +10,000 points**

 **\- Epic grade item +1 million points**

 **\- Legendary grade item +100 million points**

 **\- Ancient grade item +10 billion points**

 **\- Phantasmal grade item +1 trillion points**

 **\- Godly grade item + 100 trillion points**

 **Current durability/defense (no rank): 1000/1000**

 **\- Every rank up adds two zeros to current defense/durability**

 **\- If arm breaks then it can be repaired if metal slimes cores are absorbed by it**

 **Current forms: (Max 3 forms regardless of grade) (permanent forms)**

 **\- Empty**

 **\- Empty**

 **\- Empty**

 **Bones effects: (No more effects can be added with grade)**

 **Can double the effect of 3 titles and 5 jobs forever**

 **Warning! [If bonus effect is used then titles and jobs must be equipped and can no longer be unequipped. All five jobs must be selected together but not the same time as the titles, once all jobs and titles are selected then user can no longer use any other jobs or titles. This conflicts with the skill [Title and Job King] and thus the skill [Tile and Job King] will be deleted once all 3 titles and 5 jobs are selected.]**

"Well holy shit." I said as Gaia nodded.

"While I am sad that I lose five jobs and seven titles I am happy that all of their effects get doubled. However the form thing sounds awesome as well, I could get like a chainsaw arm or something." I said with a smiled as Gaia shook her head and rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes because a chainsaw arm is truly the most effective way of fighting." She said sarcastically as I glanced at her.

"I could squash you like a bug you know that, but I bet you like that kind of play anyways." I said as Gaia's face lit up with a blush as she threw a tiny punch into arm which was beside her. After a few more tiny punches she gave up and didn't look back at me.

"But Athena's weapons on the other hand…" I said with a grin as Gaia glanced up at me but gave a simple nod as she turned back away, I could only sigh in resent for my teasing.

"You also got a job with your arm." She said as I glanced down at Gaia as she was petting darkness. I then thought of my new job as it popped up on a window in front of me.

 **Alert! New job has been created due to addition of new left arm. Due to nobody ever possessing this job before your jobs stats will be doubled automatically upon equipping.**

 **Job: Advanced Technomancer lv-1 (STR +50, END +50, DEX +50, VIT +25, INT +25, WIS +25)**

"Wow…it's called technomancer?" I asked Gaia as she nodded, still not looking at me at the moment.

"Yes apparently so, though it doesn't come with any skills like some other jobs. But I suspect later when it is a higher level you will gain some abilities from it. Also as an advanced job it can no longer raise in rank. Advanced jobs are the highest rank of jobs there are kind of like godly skills." She said as I nodded.

"Wait then why haven't my other jobs leveled up to advanced?" I asked her as she snorted.

"Getting to advanced requires seven jobs all level 50 or higher that are all used to make into one profession. This takes years of dedicated monster hunting and leveling up. If you are lucky a normal person might reach advanced job in about 1000 years." She said as I held in my breath.

"That is a long time." Said as she nodded as I decided to equip the job for the time being.

"But if I am selecting 5 jobs that I can never select again which ones would I want?" I asked myself as I thought it over. However I gave up on the thought as I decided to flop back down and sleep a little more.

"Well if you tame Darkness with that divine beast contract then I know you would get the job **[Advanced Divine Tamer]** or if we can restore my power than we can **[Advance World Spirit User]**." She said as I decided those two skills might be great to have.

"But with greater power comes greater need for XP am I right?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah and advanced job is the 5th and highest on the job tier list so it is takes about 50 times the XP to level up. So if you do limit yourself to 5 advanced jobs it would basically be like having 250 normal jobs at the same time." She said as I groaned out. Leveling 9 jobs was already tough since they split the XP but I guess it wouldn't matter sooner or later if I wanted to get stronger.

"Well I can get the **[Advanced Divine Tamer]** later when Darkness has the mentality of an adult. I suspect that will be around a month from now. However in the meantime I am in no rush since I guess I am recovering from getting my arm reattached." I said as Gaia gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean recovering? Normally you are always 'no rest, leveling all day long every day'." She said while giving a deep voice as she tried to mimic me. However I paid her tone no mind as I shrugged.

"We are currently in a fancy ass ship that can take me back home in less than a month to deal with my issues so travel is no longer an issue. However leveling is important right now, I need to focus on my level and trying to raise it. But that can wait until I beat this Keith guy or whatever." I said with a yawn as Gaia raised and eyebrow.

"Yes and how do you suspect to beat a level 2398 with your current level?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"Who said we had to fight fist to fist or sword to sword?" I asked her as she opened her mouth to retort but then stopped as she looked at me with a suspicious gaze.

"What do you mean?" She asked me as I chuckled.

"Obviously I am not his threat in a battle, however who said anything about dungeon clearing?" I asked her.

"He is still a very high level Percy I wouldn't take his dungeon clearing lightly. Besides how do you plan to measure a competition like that?" She asked me as I laughed.

"Put it in a big open area for people to witness and then give us both an hour each to see how many we can kill." I said as she scoffed at me.

"That is a very brutal way of having a competition for your soulmate." She said as her body slowly transformed into her 16 year old self which was sporting her white t-shirt and booty shorts. Both her feet kicking in the air and her head settled on her hands as she looked at me.

"Yes but I am a brutal person, besides I have a world level spirit beside me. Kind of helps with the whole competition." I said as she giggled a little.

"Yes you do, but that is a lot of work and I am feeling like I need some compensation. To keep up with someone of his level in killing speed is hard work." She said as I tapped my finger on my chin.

"Fine what do you want in turn for helping me?" I asked her as she gave me a coy smile. Not responding she then slid her legs over my body and then sat on my waist as a small grin played on her lips.

"It has been a while since I have _relieved_ myself so I think you can help me with that. If you do I think I can help you in your little competition." She said as her hands seemed to massage my chest under my shirt. However just her tone was enough to make my little friend twitch a little as I started to rise up. Nearly three weeks without relief and I was about to explode at this point.

"On Athena's bed?" I asked her as her grin grew as her hands gripped the base of my shirt as she pulled it off me with ease.

"It makes it more thrilling doesn't it?" She asked me with an eyebrow raised as I couldn't help but agree with her on that.

"It does but…" I said as I slowly turned my head to Darkness who gave us both a clueless gaze with a slight tilt of her head. Gaia followed my gaze as she stared at the tiny dog.

"What? Scared she might tell on us?" She asked me as she gave a look that suggested she was testing me.

"Not in the least." I said as I leaned up as Gaia slid back a little on my lap as our lips met in a wet kiss. Gaia's hands slipped around my head as she pulled me closer to her, our tongues entwining with each other. My own hands finding her plump ass as it gave playful squeezes to the amazing ass of hers. Her hips slowly rocked back and forth in my grip as she tried to get the pleasure she wanted through friction.

Sometimes we would break apart and she would playfully bite my lip and suck on it as her crystal green eyes begged for more. My hands unfortunately left her ass as they sneaked up her sides and under her shirt. With little effort her shirt was taken off revealing her bare breasts since she didn't have a bra on.

"Mmm." Gaia held in a moan as I reached up and massaged the tender B cups as her whole body shivered under my touch. The small breasts somehow fit perfectly in my hands as I massaged them and tweaked her perky nipples causing her to moan into our kiss. Her light pink nipples now were as hard as could be as I continued to play with them as my tongue explored her mouth with ease.

Her legs only wrapped against my harder as her grinding speed increased. Her crotch right above mine as my dick pulsed in my plants as the pressure from her grinding only cause it to grow harder. Finally our mouths left one another but her tongue couldn't escape as my lips wrapped around it and gave it a suck. Gaia's eyes went wide as she retracted her tongue at the odd feeling but then moaned out a little as it escaped my lips.

"Fuck." She whispered as I continued to play with her sensitive breasts as she bit her lip in pleasure. I looked up to meet her eyes as they were filled with lust, just after our eyes met Gaia suddenly pushed me back down onto my back as I let her do as she pleased. After I was lying on my back Gaia quickly got off me as I grew a confused look.

"A little something to rile you up a little more. Just sit and enjoy. If you touch me during the show we stop her for the day." She purred at me as I gulped the saliva that can been collecting in my mouth.

In front of me stood a half-naked Gaia as she slowly swung her perfect hips to unheard music. Slowly her hands traced over her perfectly tan skin and her elegant curves. Even her breasts weren't spared as she ran her hands up and over them and finally gave them a squeeze. I could only feel my dick scrape against my pants as it ordered me to fuck this spirit in front of me.

"You like what you see?" She asked in a playful voice as she continued to sway her hips back and forth as she turned her back to me. Her hands running through her hands as it slid out of them like a waterfall.

"Fuck yes." I said swallowing some saliva.

"I bet you wish touch me don't you." She said in a sexy voice as her thumbs hooked the edge of her booty shorts that encased her perfect ass that fit just right in my hands. But my own hands formed fists in an effort to try and not jump up and fuck her right there.

"I would do more than just touch you, I would fuck you into tomorrow." I said as I saw a shiver go up her spine as a slutty smile graced her lips.

"I bet you would, I bet you would love to slam your hard thick cock in and out of my pussy. Completely fucking me into a moaning piece of slutty meat." She said as her hands slowly slid her booty shorts over her plump ass as it gave a bounce as the hem of them finally passed over the large part of it.

"You horny bitch." I said as if cursing her as my arms trembled a little as I commanded them to stay put. Slowly to the point of agony she finally led her shorts off her long slender legs as a damp pair of panties was all that was left protecting her entrance.

"You damn right I am horny bitch right now, 3 weeks without this cock inside me was almost torture." She said in a slutty voice as she leaned towards me and rubbed my fully erect cock as it remained in my pants. However she then slowly squatted down as her hands issued me to stand up.

I was quick to follow her orders as I stood up and the bulge in my pants was right in front of her face. Gaia's face was one lost in ecstasy as she inhaled deeply as her nose was forced right up against my cock. She then wrapped her wets lips around the fabric and gave light bites to my cock through the fabric as I moaned. Her lips wrapped around my cock through the fabric as her half lidded eyes showed she was in heaven.

"You know it bet it tastes better in the raw." I said suggestively as her eyes met mine. Slowly her mouth let go but not after giving a long lick to the slobbery spot on my pants.

"If it is anything that is half as good from what I just tasted then I am hooked." She said with a slutty grin as her hands reached up and hooked my pants and slowly pulled them down. The tip of my penis was caught with the hem as my 7 and a half inch long and inch and a half wide cock suddenly sprung out in front of Gaia. It even struck her cheek as she seemed dazed by the size of it. Truthfully I was surprised it still hadn't stopped growing.

Gaia just reached up and tenderly ran her hands around it while smelling it like it was some sort of flower. However her eyes remained half lidded as she continued to inhale my scent, slowly her hands began to move up and down my shaft. The soft feeling of her palms and fingers was magical as I drew pleasure from the feeling as Gaia suddenly licked the tip. This sent a shiver up my spine from the sudden soft wet feeling.

"Looks like I'm hooked." Gaia suddenly said as her mouth then wrapped around the tip as her tongue danced around my glans. I sucked in a breath as the warm sensation wrapped around the most sensitive part of my penis.

"Yeah, suck that cock like a good little slut." I said as I placed my hand on Gaia's head as she seemed to purr in delight. I don't know why but Gaia always got aroused when I took charge and acted like this, not to lie I also liked it a little.

Still Gaia hummed happily as she started to take the glans further into her mouth as 3 inches of my cock slid easily inside her warm mouth. Her tongue running along every inch that it could touch as thick coat of saliva that slowly spread on my cock. A sloppy *gunk* sound happened each time she took the thick cock inside her mouth. The sound was pleasing to the ears as Gaia looked up at me like a horny bitch.

"Fuck! Gaia…" I said as I closed my eyes as both my hands found the back of her head as I began thrusting into Gaia's mouth. Gaia's eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden movement on my part. Her jaw stretched to accompany all the extra length and girth she was taking as her suction only increase. Sloppy *suck* sounds filled the air as I drove 5 inches of my cock to the back of her throat.

Due to the mass of spit on my cock and the already tight throat of Gaia she was struggling to get a breath in as I thrust into her throat. Both her hands were on my hips as I felt her grip tighten as if telling me she needed air. Giving into her demands I pulled back as a thick glob of spit fell out of Gaia's mouth and onto her breasts giving them a shiny layer as she gasped for air.

"*cough* fuck *cough* Percy…harder this time." Gaia said as I swore I saw tiny heart shaped pupils in her eyes as strings of saliva attached to her mouth to my cock. I couldn't help but grin as I felt the need to chock Gaia out on my cock as I watched her face beg for more.

"Alright slut, lay on the bed with your chest up and head off the bed." I said as Gaia shivered in delight as she followed my command and laid on the bed. Her perky drool covered breasts glistened in the minimal light as her head faced my direction as my dick pulsed in anticipation. I just walked forward as I grabbed the head of my cock and pushed it in front of Gaia. She took a large breath a few times as I then pushed the head of my cock into her plump awaiting lips.

"Ready for a face fuck?" I asked her as Gaia didn't respond as I felt her tongue slide up around my glans as the pleasure continued to build up. I didn't wait much longer as I reached to the sides of Gaia's head and began to slowly thrust into her. Like a blow up doll I fuck Gaia's face like a pussy as her hands gripped at the sheets and her toes curled. Her throat was a perfect fit as it felt tight around my cock as every inch of it slowly made its way into her throat.

Finally every inch was secure inside her throat as Gaia was gagging a little on the large insertion but I didn't adhere to her complaints. I could only stare as the tiny throat of Gaia the bulged with the shape of my cock. My balls rested on her face as I couldn't help as I moved side to side as if to stir her up. But knowing Gaia's limit I pulled out after a minute as Gaia once again coughed out as strings of spit covered her face.

"This time I will move." I said as I didn't wait for words as I grabbed Gaia's face and pushed the tip of my cock into her awaiting mouth. Gaia seemed to scream as I did but I didn't care as I began to thrust wildly into her face. Not a care in the world came to my mind as I face fucked Gaia as her whole body squirmed underneath me. My hands were placed on her breasts as I massaged them and teased her pink erect nipples.

"Fuck your throat is tight. I am already cumming." I said in a pained voice as I gave a final few thrusts as my hands left Gaia's breasts but found her head once again. But this time my thumbs were placed on her nostrils as the suction inside her throat elevated to the next level. However Gaia started to struggle for air as I left the slut struggle. Finally I planted my cock firmly in her throat as I came inside her.

I watched my dick pulse through her flesh of her throat as thick ropes of cum filled her throat with ease. Gaia's body suddenly arched as her back was lifted off the bed as I watched torrents of liquid shoot from her pussy. This only added to the tightness around my dick as it was almost painful as I finished filling Gaia's throat with nearly 3 weeks' worth of baby batter. Gaia also seemed to finish cumming as I slowly pulled my cock out of her mouth.

A thick which veil which was a mix of semen and spit covered my cock as I pulled it from Gaia's throat. My spine shivered in pleasure as I pulled out of her slimy hole as it seemed to milk the rest of the cum in my urethra from me. With a light popping sound my dick was dislodged from her mouth as a thick torrent of cum and spit fell from her mouth. Gaia's eyes were almost rolled into the back of her head as her body shivered in pleasure as I stared down at her.

"Wake up slut." I said as I grabbed my still erect cock and slapped Gaia's cheeks with the behemoth as she seemed to regain some of her consciousness. As her eyes focused she slowly rolled onto her belly as she closed her mouth and swallowed a few times. With her lips stained with cum and her breathing slightly rough she looked up at me. Her eyes filled with lust as she gave a slow lick to her cream covered lips making them go back to their original color.

"That all you got, big man?" She asked me as I felt my eyebrow twitch as her slutty face sprouted a smile. I swore this women was sluttier than most prostitutes. However my cock was still rock hard and I felt ready for round two.

"That isn't even close to what I got, little spirt slut." I said as I walked forward as she let out a squeak of excitement.

"Oh no! Someone help me! A beast is going to rape me!" Gaia called in a playful tone as I pinned her to the bed, her shouts were playful yet they had a significant effect on me as cock throbbed more. Seems roleplaying was a major turn on for me and her.

"Like someone is going to help a slut who is as wet as you are." I said as I ran my free hand up her wet snatch as her honey pot glistened. Gaia only moaned a little as my free hand rubbed her lower lips. Though it didn't enter her pussy it rubbed the outside as it elevated her pleasure as her eyes begged for more.

"Percy…" Gaia suddenly said in her normal tone. Though her cheeks were flushed with excitement and pleasure however her tone suggested something serious.

"What?" I asked her as she eyes darted to the door which was slightly parted.

"Seems we are being watched." She whispered as I spread out my sense to find a certain Angle on the other side of the door peeking inside the room.

"So what?" I asked as Gaia rolled her eyes at me.

"Athena we know you're there." Gaia suddenly said as I sighed though the moment for the roleplay was destroyed I was still fully aroused.

"…" However Athena didn't say anything as she slowly opened the door as I saw her face was as red as could be. Wrapped around her body was a towel from her shower and her blonde hair was wrapped in a towel as well. Gaia then motioned to the side of the bed as Athena bit her lip as she glanced at me and then my rock hard dick as she slowly came forward but didn't sit down.

"It's naught to spy on people you know." Gaia said as she crossed her legs and stared at Athena.

"I-I-I know b-but…" She stuttered out as Gaia smiled a little.

"Well we did promise that you had to be watching if Percy and I were to have sex so I guess you weren't in the wrong. However we are going to continue in a few seconds, so what do you wish to do?" She asked as Athena blushed further as she bit her lip, I think she wanted more time to decide but Gaia put her in a pinch.

"I…I want to w-watch y-you two do it, it was a rule." She said as she covered her face with her hands hiding her embarrassment. However Gaia smiled as she looped and arm through mine.

"That is the rule, so you enjoy the show." Gaia said with a giggle as she pulled me on top of her as she both flopped on the bed. Though the excitement from earlier was gone I was still ready to go. Athena could only blush as her hands covered her face however her fingers slowly spread open as she watched us.

"Now where were we?" Gaia asked as she reached down and cupped my penis as it pulsed as it begged for further release.

"You were about to be raped like a slut by me." I said as Gaia's hand slowly stroked my cock as a smile grew on her face.

"That's right. Oh no a beast!" Gaia called out as I slowly smirked at her. However I leaned down and cupped her breasts as I began to suck and massaged the globes of flesh as Gaia let out her moans with no restrain. Though Athena was only a few feet away in a chair watching us it only seemed to excite us both more.

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

"B-Beast?" Athena whispered to herself as she watched Percy kiss Gaia's breast and tweak and pull at the other. Gaia's moans filled the room as Athena felt uncomfortable heat in-between her legs. Still Gaia's moans grew louder as Percy restlessly bit and nipped at Gaia tan skin. Nothing stopping him from torturing the spirit as her body yearned for more yet he gave no more.

Gaia's hand kept stroking his penis as much as she could even though her body was trembling in pleasure. However as this continued Athena could see that Gaia was losing this battle as her mouth was hanging open gasping in pleasure. Hot steamy breaths left her mouth as Percy continued to tease her body as much as he could. Athena could only watch in awe as he controlled the bed like a king.

"No more teasing, I want you inside me. Fuck me like a slut." Gaia begged as her arms wrapped around Percy's neck as she pulled his head into her cleavage. Athena blushed as Gaia begged him to fuck her, her own body heating up at the sigh as her legs rubbed at one another. Percy only looked up at Gaia from her cleavage with an emotionless face.

"You know a dirty slut like yourself needs to beg more for me to fuck you." He said as Gaia's face reddened as her eyes glanced at Athena. However the hand that had been slowly rubbing the outside of her pussy stopped as her body wiggle to try and get some friction going. However as she did the hand was pulled away as her eyes locked with Percy's.

"D-Don't make me say it." She begged as Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we are done here." He said as he began to pull away as Gaia's eye widened just then her legs wrapped around his waist in an effort to try and keep him near her as her arms didn't have the strength to hold him down. He raised an eyebrow as his cock throbbed in excitement as Gaia stared at the behemoth that she wanted to penetrate her.

Percy slowly kneeled down before Gaia as his penis rested on her skin right over uterus, its length seemed almost too big for the tiny body of Gaia as Athena swallowed some saliva as she watched. Gaia's pussy was dripping nectar as it begged for release as Gaia only stared at Percy, refusing to let him go as her legs pulled at his waist.

"Go on a say how much you want my cock inside you, I might then maybe let you have a taste." Percy said as both Athena and Gaia blushed. Athena was blushing at the fact at how dominate Percy was over Gaia and how much Gaia seemed to want his cock. Gaia's will finally snapped right then as she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I want your big thick cock inside me, I want you to mess me up so I can't walk for a week! I it to plow into me with no remorse and make me its bitch! Please I am begging you. Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" Gaia screamed at the end as tears seemed to fall from her eyes as Percy smiled.

"Seems the slut does know how to beg." He said as he reached down and pulled back his hips as his massive cock was then aimed at Gaia's entrance. But then he seemed to think of something. In the next second his arm reached into his inventory and pulled out a box. Gaia seemed surprised as Athena blushed at the product in his hand.

"Sluts like you don't deserve my cum inside them." Percy said as he opened the box and pulled out a small package. The package being a small condom that didn't seem it would fit his massive girth. However he tore open the package and barely managed to fit the blue condom on his cock. The condom only made it up halfway up his cock and even then it was stretched so thin that you could see every vein and muscle pulse underneath it.

"This will work for now." He said as Gaia didn't have time to protest as the cock was shoved deep inside her with one thrust. After that Gaia let out a moan like any whore as her lower lips were spread to their limit. Her back arched in pleasure and her legs wrapped tighter around Percy's back. Athena slowly covered her mouth as she watched Percy pump in and out of Gaia like she was a prostitute.

She knew his girth was much larger than normal for humanoids his size and seeing that massive cock plunge in and out of Gaia with a fury made her spine shiver. In fact his girth was so large that Gaia poor body couldn't seemed to contain it all as a bulge in part of her pussy in the shape of his penis slid up and down inside Gaia. It was enormously arousing to see this happen as it urge Percy to fuck her harder.

Gaia could only moaned like crazy whore as her face showed not a care in the world. Somehow this made Athena jealous as Gaia was consumed with pleasure. Her own legs rubbing together furiously as if trying to find some friction to sooth this burning feeling in her. She didn't know what to do to make this heat go away as she watched Percy fuck Gaia.

"What are you?" Percy asked Gaia as he continued to bury all nearly 7 and a half inches of himself into Gaia's core. His glans meeting her uterus opening with each full thrust. As he asked he slowly pulled out until only his glans was inside her as Gaia's moans turned into deep breaths. Percy's cock left and empty void in her that she need filled right now and she was willing to do anything to fill that void.

"I am a whore." Gaia said as Percy agreed with her answer as he thrust deep into Gaia causing her to squeal out in animalist moans. Her back again arching as thin white fluid gushed out from her covering Percy's crotch. This was Gaia's second large orgasm of the day as it left her body exhausted. But Percy continued to thrust inside her without mercy as Gaia screamed.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Gaia screamed as multiple small orgasms struck her as Percy's penis drilled into her and hitting all her G-spots. This made her walls convulse around Percy's cock as his breath hitched as he held himself back from coming.

"Now who's whore are you?" He asked the squirming Gaia who was in the middle of her tiny orgasms.

"I am yours." She said in a spent voice as he frowned as he reared back and hand and suddenly slapped her breasts. Gaia yelped in pain as her core tightened around Percy's cock due to the pain. Gaia had somehow felt a sharp pleasure also coming from the spot he had hit. Percy wasn't finished with one slap as he followed up with 6 more slaps causing Gaia's breasts to turn a deep shade of red.

"Who said you could cum before me? You slut." He growled at her as Gaia didn't have the focus to respond to him as her him had went blank. The whole time he had been slapping her breasts he had done rapid deep thrusts into her core. Her uterus gaping from the constant mind shattering pleasure as her hidden room seemed to kiss as the condom covered cock to try and get his milk inside it.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Gaia muttered out as her world of white from so many orgasm filled her consciousness.

'He treats her like a toy…lucky.' Athena suddenly thought to herself as one of her hand had managed to find her dripping lower lips. Since she had no experience with this before she could only rub the outside of them as the pleasure slowly built inside her. The womanly instincts inside her guiding her unskilled hands upon herself. Her jealousy towards Gaia remained as her focused on the sounds of Percy's cock slamming into Gaia's pussy.

"You better be." He said as Percy groaned a little as he felt himself reaching the limit as his breath quickened. He relished in the wet slapping sound their conjoined parts made with each of his thrusts. But with Gaia's slutty moans he heard another set as he glanced to see Athena pleasuring herself as she watched them. Her towels had long fallen off revealing her sexy body and her surpassingly big C cups as she rubbed her womanhood with her hand.

"Athena I am about to cum in this slut, come here." He said as Athena froze as her eyes locked with his. However her grey eyes trembled seeing his sea green ones as she slowly got up and walked over to the bed. She then crawled on the bed as she couldn't help but stare at Gaia as she moaned like a whore and drool fell from her mouth. She couldn't help but imagine if she would turn out like that when Percy fucked her.

But looking at the spot they connected as she couldn't help but inwardly gasp as Gaia's tiny hole stretched to its limits in taking Percy's entire girth inside her. But even then her pussy gripped at his dick as if not wanting to let it go either. The juices the two made were spread all over on her bedspread and covered Percy and Gaia's lower halves.

"Listen to me fuck her." He said as he placed his hand on Athena head and slowly pushed it down so her ear me the area where Gaia's womb would be. Athena didn't resist in the slightest as her toes curled while listening to the rapid but deep thumping sound happening in inside Gaia. But her eyes were focused on the scene right in front of her as Percy drilled into Gaia.

She gulped her saliva down as she watched him ram into Gaia while listening to sound of him hitting her deepest parts. The bulge that was his penis running right under her cheek as her core tremored each time it did. Some juices of the two were too much for their actions and constantly flung over to Athena and landed on her face. Athena was in a daze at this point as Percy smiled at her face. Their juices splattered on her face and the belly of Gaia right in front of her as well.

Slowly Athena's tongue stuck out and licked the juices that had gotten on her lips and the belly of Gaia in front of her. The soft licking sensation only made Gaia build up her minor orgasm more as her hands gripped as the pillow her head laid on. Just then Percy had reached his limit as he gave a few rapid thrust and then buried his full length into Gaia.

"Listen to it, listen to me fill up this slut." He said as Athena absentmindedly nodded to his command. With that he let out a large groan as he started to cum inside Gaia, while this happened Gaia shivered in pure pleasure as the warm feeling flooded her system. Just then her largest orgasm of the night hit as her body arched one last time and fluid burst from her pussy.

The shower of liquid soaked Percy's crotch and even Athena's face from splash back as her body trembled. Her legs trembling as well as Percy's moaned in pleasure as he held down Gaia's trembling legs. The condom doing its job as it contained the large volume of seamen that was sure to be enough to impregnate Gaia many times over. Athena could only listen to the condom swell inside Gaia as the size of it grew immensely.

It even pushed up her head and gave Gaia a large bump right before her uterus. Athena unknowingly had a minor orgasm herself as her body trembled along with Gaia's as Percy's cum made Gaia's love tunnel swell. After rocking his hips back and forth and give a few more shallow thrusts Percy was completely emptied out as he let out a long sigh. He then slowly pulled out of Gaia slowly as the bump from the swollen condom followed with him.

Athena watched in ecstasy as Percy's now 4 inch limp dick pulled out of Gaia as the blue condom followed after. The only thing could do to keep itself from slipping off was to hug onto was his glans. With one final pull a softball sized balloon of seamen that seemed to push the condom to its limits was pulled out of Gaia's pussy. Athena could only sit up at this time as she stared at the plump condom. Her mini orgasm before had finally registered with her as her face blushed.

"Wow." Athena whispered looking at the condom as Percy looked up at her. He then reached down and pulled the end of the condom off his cock and tied the end of the balloon. As if praising himself he gave a weird grin but then looked at Athena and suddenly pushed it into her hands.

"Feel free to do what you want with it." He said with a large yawn as he crawled over to the passed out Gaia and began to spoon with her. This left Athena holding the engorged condom as her mind when blank. She then looked down at Gaia and Percy who were happily sleeping and then at the condom.

"Maybe a taste wouldn't hurt." She said to herself as her rational mind was long gone. She then proceeded to lick the condom to find a very salty and pleasant taste coming from the juices on the outside. The seamen on the inside looked yellow it was so thick and potent, Athena believed that even a drop of this stuff could easily impregnate any normal human. However she was busy licking the condom in her lust filled state to think of anything else.

However as she licked the condom clean she suddenly bit into the bottom of it as the material created a tiny hole in it. Athena was startled from her lust filled state as a very salty creamy substance filled her mouth. She could only gulp it down but more kept coming as she continued to drink the condom clean of sperm. The hot liquid filling her mouth and then stomach as she couldn't get enough of the substance.

Her body then had an orgasm just from tasting the baby batter of her soulmate as her body shivered. But she didn't stop drinking from the condom as she continued to suck in the substance that brought her an unknown type of pleasure. With one final gulp her mouth was filled with the last of the seamen from the condom as it was sucked dry by her. She didn't swallow this mouthful immediately as she swirled it around in her mouth tasting every ounce of it.

As the taste of it filled her mind she gave one finally gulp and then let out a steamy breath that was visible even in this warm room. Athena blushed as she realized what she had just done as she quickly put the empty condom inside her waste basket. She then breathed on her hand and smelled it to find her breath was thick with the smell of seamen as she could only blush harder.

'Why did I do that?' She questioned herself as her mind raced over everything that has just happened. But as she thought she suddenly felt a hand grip at her waist as it pulled he down. She was surprised to see a sleeping Gaia pulling her into a spooning position as her pleasure filled face remained. Athena could only sigh at the spirit's actions and then laid her head down the pillow as Gaia's arms wrapped around Athena's waist.

'I wonder…no never mind.' Athena thought to herself as she shook her head and closed her eyes. As she did suddenly a large rough hand joined Gaia's. Athena knew it was Percy's as she blushed a little her action from earlier with the condom filled her head. But she erased the thoughts as she slowly intertwined her fingers with his as she tried to get some sleep.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **PERCY POV:**

After a good day's rest after fucking Gaia like a bitch and playing with Athena I was once again wide awake. However this time I was in Athena's lab as her and Gaia talked over possible armaments that could be used with my arm. There were no traces of yesterday's events on either of the two as the seemed completely fine. Gaia's skin even seemed to glisten a little as well as Athena's.

"I think that he could use the Thor's hammer to its fullest extent if he used it as an armament." Gaia said as she floated around Athena as the angel waved her hand at her.

"I know but I am still in the testing phase with it." She said as Gaia huffed in displeasure.

"What about Medusa?" Gaia asked pointing at the giant spear/pile driver. Again Athena shook her head.

"It isn't even finished yet and I don't know if it will work he absorbs it in his arm." She said as Gaia groaned.

"How about this then let his use Thor's hammer and I won't tell Percy what you did with…" She whispered the last part into Athena's ear as I didn't catch what she said. But whatever she said made Athena blush like mad as she grabbed the floating Gaia and pulled her over to a different area.

After a little while of fierce talking Athena seemed to have given in as she sulked over to me as she glanced up at me.

"You can use Thor's hammer for your armament but you have to give me testing data." She said as she crossed her arms as I nodded happily. What man wouldn't want to use a futuristic rail gun?

"Sounds fine with me." I said happily as I walked over to Thor's hammer as it lay there in all its glory. I then glanced at Athena as she seemed to be losing something important and Gaia just grinned at me. I then turned back and put my arm over the gun.

"Absorb." I said as my black arm suddenly lost all its consistency and turned into jelly as the jelly like substance landed on the gun. It felt really weird as the black metal liquid slowly swallowed the gun. Slowly the gun disappeared in a mass of black substance and then slowly began to shrink. After 5 minutes the black substance that was my arm was back to being my arm and Thor's hammer was completely gone.

 **Alert! First form of [Left arm of Perseus] has been made the weapon known as [Thor's hammer (rail gun)] has filled the first slot. Due to absorption [Thor's hammer (rail gun)] has been upgraded and now has higher damage stats. Also due to [Thor's hammer (rail gun)] being a legendary grade item [Left arm of Perseus] has been upgraded as well.**

 **Growth (common) item: Left arm of Perseus**

 **Made of the finest metal slime cores and the flesh of Perseus Jackson this arm is one of a kind. Though it does function as a perfectly normal left arm it has some added bonuses that come along with it. Since this arm is classified as an organic metal it can raise in rank the higher rarity items it absorbs. It can also combined with weapons as well to form even more powerful ones.**

 **Current arm grade: common (90 million/10 billion points) (x1000 every rank)**

 **\- Common grade item +1 point**

 **\- Uncommon grade item + 100 points**

 **\- Rare grade item +10,000 points**

 **\- Epic grade item +1 million points**

 **\- Legendary grade item +100 million points**

 **\- Ancient grade item +10 billion points**

 **\- Phantasmal grade item +1 trillion points**

 **\- Godly grade item + 100 trillion points**

 **Current durability/defense (common): 100,000/100,000**

 **\- Every rank up adds two zeros to current defense/durability**

 **\- If arm breaks then it can be repaired if metal slimes cores are absorbed by it**

 **Current forms: (Max 3 forms regardless of grade) (permanent forms)**

 **\- Thor's hammer (rail gun)**

 **\- Empty**

 **\- Empty**

 **Bones effects: (No more effects can be added with grade)**

 **Can double the effect of 3 titles and 5 jobs forever**

After the stats for my arm was upgraded the new stats for Thor's hammer came up as well.

 **Legendary item: Thor's hammer (Rail gun)**

 **An extremely unique and powerful weapon designed by Athena Winston in hopes of making a weapon stronger than any bow and arrow. This weapon is the only one in the world and can shoot a bullet up to a fourth the speed of light at its maximum output. So be weary when using this weapon, its power is not to be underestimated. It is now forever bound to Perseus Jackson as part of his left arm.**

 **Ammo types:**

 **\- Magic Tracing: 50 damage (can lock onto 50 targets per 10,000 MP)**

 **\- Normal: 100 damage (No effect)**

 **\- Magical: 300 damage (Has 100% pierce effect on any magical barrier or armor)**

 **\- Elemental: 750 damage (Extra damage based on element used against other elements)**

 **\- Explosive: 1000 damage (25,000 feet AOE explosive effect)**

 **Damage: MP x ammo type (1 million MP minimum ~ 1 billion MP maximum)**

 **\- Perk 1 (passive): 50% less damage if actively moving while firing**

 **\- Perk 2 (passive): 250% damage if firing from prone position**

 **\- Perk 3 (passive): Can be used as a blunt weapon that deals 5000 damage each strike**

 **\- Perk 4 (active): You can overcharge the rifle to 15 billion MP but the rifle will not be usable for the next month.**

 **Restrictions: Must have at least 1 million MP**

Looking at the upgraded Thor's hammer I was more excited than a child at a candy shop. As I looked it over I couldn't help but summon my arms new form as it began to hum a little. In the next second my forearm began to morph into the barrel of the gun as my bones and muscles seemed to transform.

The forearm that had turned into the barrel has slowly elongated another two feet and then suddenly split apart 3 inches down the middle as electricity arced in-between the two sides of the barrel. As that was created from my forearm, my bicep area slowly transformed as well. It kept the simple shape of the bicep but in the middle of it popped up a bolt handle for reloading the gun.

All together I could freely move my arm like I could any other time but this time it felt like my hand was actually hold a gun and my index finger was on a trigger. Knowing not to pull the trigger I thought of putting it into safety and then the imaginary gun handle disappeared and the barrel of the gun closed. I was jittery with excitement as I looked over the marvelous transformation for any imperfections and found none.

"This is great." I said as Athena and Gaia nodded however Athena was taking down notes on the transformation.

"What about aiming?" Gaia asked me as I didn't know what to say. But as the thought crossed my mind a small piece of my arm came up from the reloading area and then settled on my eye socket. Blinking in surprise I saw a cross hair on the device covering my eye. Apparently it even combined the skills **[spirit eyes]** and **[Detect Analysis]** to form some sort of super scope.

"That looks kind of cool." Said Gaia as the blue screen/scope locked onto her as a green bar that said 'friendly' on it looking at Athena it did the same.

"What I go into prone?" I asked as I slowly laid down and extended my arm in front of me. However in the next second something weird happened. My entire left arm detached from my body excluding a small spot and then full transformed into the full Thor's hammer in an instant. Just like it was displayed a few minutes ago and this time it even had a stand below it.

Although my entire left arm was gone I didn't feel uncomfortable at all as I lay prone with the full glory of Thor's hammer in my right hand. Even my cool eye scope move to my right eye as it moved to sync with the scope that had reformed on the top of the gun. All in all it was amazing regardless that my arm basically transformed into my weapon.

"Any discomfort?" Athena asked me as I shook my head. Shooting with my right hand was actually more comfortable than my left anyways.

"Try a sitting firing position." She said as I nodded and did as she said, the gun didn't transform back into my arm but instead the stand below it increased in size so it fit the height I was looking through it perfectly. After a few more notes Athena gave me a nod as I released the transformation as the gun dissolved into black metal liquid and flew back to my arm. After one more second I had my arm back in full as I tested it out and found it was just the same.

"Very interesting." Athena said as I nodded.

"Seems I am ready for that competition with your wannabe boyfriend." I said as Athena blushed and coughed as she glared at me.

"First some test firing and then I will decide if you are ready or not." She said as I laughed a little.

 **POLL(just leave a review): Due to overwhelming answers it is decided that Percy will be having kids at least after he kills Gabe and all that. Now second poll question, we all know Percy is going to have kids and all that but I was wondering if Percy should have children with people beside his harem.**

 **The children will not be divine soul humans but the species of the mother. However the harem has control over who gets a chance at having Percy's kid. I kind of imagine the harem liking the idea of Percy dominating women who want his children and basically beg him to have his children. Anyways they have to last long enough for him to use 10 condoms without fainting and if they do then he can impregnate them. All in all I can see this making some kinky stuff and all while the harem kind of gets off on it. Think Khione from The True Child of Chaos. Sort of like that situation.**

 **INFO: I am not good on skill and I thank all who gave them to me. If you find yours in my story I will give you credit.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**

 **The grammar has been corrected in the previous chapters if you decide to reread them.**

 **-Caracac (Beta)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **Poll: For babies with women outside for harem (last chance to vote)**

 **Yes: 55**

 **No: 20**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Any discomfort?" Athena asked me as I shook my head. Shooting with my right hand was actually more comfortable than my left anyways.

"Try a sitting position." She said as I nodded and did as she said, the gun didn't transform back into my arm but instead the stand below it increased in size so it fit the height I was looking through it perfectly. After a few more notes Athena gave me a nod as I released the transformation as the gun dissolved into black metal liquid and flew back to my arm. After one more second I had my arm back in full as I tested it out and found it was just the same.

"Very interesting." Athena said as I nodded.

"Seems I am ready for that competition with your wannabe boyfriend." I said as Athena blushed and coughed as she glared at me.

"First some test firing and then I will decide if you are ready or not." She said as I laughed a little.

 **NOW:**

The days passed by in a flash and currently because I didn't meet the minimal mana amount to use my cool ass new gun so I had little to do. However during this time the **[Research Vessel Athena]** was on the move towards a special dungeon. This dungeon was a field dungeon that only contained goblins that were positioned like and army. It had grunts, archers, general's, and even mages and kings that were all goblins.

Apparently it was famous for the sheer amount of goblins that existed in the dungeon at once. This place was going to be the place where our duel between me and whatever his name was. As we traveled I saw the desert sand flow by and soon we began to cross over water. I questioned Athena about this and apparently we were going across the ocean that the sky continent hovered over.

From what I understood this dungeon was on the very edge of the next continent over that was nearly 150,000 miles away. It took a week to travel nearly 150 thousand miles in nearly which amazed me. Still during the week I was with nothing to do other than look out at the endless ocean we were crossing. With the exception of having sex with Gaia every other day, Athena watched with increasing interest.

During our sessions with one another Gaia had seen how unskilled the eternal virgin Athena was at masturbating. Giving some advice to the angel, Gaia helped guide the virgin to orgasm after orgasm by her own hands. Athena had still yet to join us and told us for now she was happy with just watching. Agreeing with her wants and needs Gaia and I continued out sessions while Athena rubbed one out with vigor.

But each time a condom was used and was filled to the brim and then given to Athena. Gaia got jealous of this and demanded that it was he reward. Seeing the cute and pouting Gaia I pounced upon her and proceeded to ravage her and fill another. Gaia weekly received this one as her body seemed on the edge of passing out. Seeing as all was fair in the bedroom our nights continued as such, but right now I could only stare out at the vast horizon of blue water.

"So we are arriving later today?" I asked Athena as I lounged around in her workshop as she worked on finishing the lance Medusa. A welding mask hiding her beautiful face as she focused on welding some components to the beast of a lance.

"Yes we should, hey toss me a part." Athena said waving her hand at the table that was beside me that was full of parts. I just grabbed a random one that was closest and gave it a toss as she didn't even turn around to catch it in her hand. Looking at the part she began welding again as sparks illuminated her surroundings.

"So bored." Said another female voice as the tiny fairy Gaia floated in the air but in a lazy manor.

"Tell me about it." I said as Athena responded with a sigh since she knew if she didn't we would only complain more. There was nothing to do on this airship.

"You could talk to Aunty C she seems like she has nothing to do." She suggested as I shivered a little.

"She still has to teach me Necromancy class so maybe but for the time being I am good. She is kind of creeping me out as of late." I said imagining the heavy breathing/panting Aunty C as she stared at the samples she had taken from me. I could only slowly close the door as I quickly ran away from the scene.

"Yeah…" Athena said in a disappointed voice, didn't know if it was directed at me or her aunt though.

"What about Darkness's soul crystals?" Gaia asked me as I shook my head.

"Already absorbed them." I said as I thought back.

 **FLASHBACK:**

I sat quietly on the side of my bed in my room as exhausted Gaia slept quietly as she spooned with Athena both of which were naked and exhausted. However as I thought quietly to myself about some issues that plagued me I slowly looked down to see a sleeping Darkness. At this point she was only a little bigger than before, but as I stared a thought crossed my mind.

'Well better late than never.' I thought to myself as I opened my inventory and recovered the 10 divine crystals that were all marked with **[?]**. Looking at the pure black crystals I glanced back at the peacefully sleeping women and then back at the crystals.

'This should take a few hours at most.' I said remembering the last time I took some. So I slowly sat down on the ground before my bed as I closed my eyes and swallowed the crystals. Instead of a volcanic like explosion of heat like before this time it was a bone piercing cold. But my body was much more durable than before as I resisted the pain. I then slowly was swept into my world of unconsciousness.

Like before, my body appeared black void floating above a massive black pane of glass, my soul was exactly the same when visiting Gob the goblin king. However this time my left arm was colored a black instead of a light blue glow like the rest. Also you could see a large network of my mana veins and the small demon that represented one of my transformations. But my halo like solar system floated silently above my head as I crossed my arms and waited silently.

 **Alert! 10 Divine Shadow Wolf soul crystals have been taken and absorption has started, memory reel will begin shortly! Due to all soul crystals being from a singular monster a chance to unlock the Divine Shadow Wolf will be given after memory reel.**

At first nothing happened but then scene changed in front of me as the scene showed a tiny black pup that was being cleaned by its mother. The warm and wet tongue licked at the whining puppy but it couldn't get away as the mother thoroughly cleaned it. I could see that this Divine Shadow wolf was mother of the one that gave birth to Darkness. However the scene around them was interesting to say the least.

They both lay on a large dog bed made of some sort of black fur and the bed itself sat upon an altar. This altar was only a few feet high and was plain as could be, but the surroundings to them was far beyond interesting. Countless stars surrounded them in this black night sky, slowly moving across the sky giving the two a pleasant scene. I guess this was the birthing place that she had spoken of that was attacked by the space dragon.

But as mother and daughter laid still the time quickly passed and soon the puppy that was much larger and already ready to walk. However her mother could only lay still as she watched the happy puppy bound around on the large bed. I could see the life slowly draining from the mother's eyes as she focused on the last thing she would ever see. Yet even as her life faded she slowly got up and walked over to the puppy as it quickly sat down and looked up at her.

Nothing was spoken but the mother slowly leaned down and gave the puppy a few licks on the face. Like a teenager getting a kiss from its mom the puppy looked embarrassed but didn't turn away from it. Then the mother began to instruct the child on its powers, the puppy quickly picked up its bloodline powers. It would shadow walk ten feet or walk right through a solid object with ease. The mother could only smile at this as her eyes dimmed.

Eventually the second day come to an end and the mother was left with so little energy she could only lay on the bed and take weak breaths. The puppy gave an unhappy face as it nuzzled up against its mother and snuggled under its foreleg. A tiny tongue licked at its mother's face showing her concern and affection. The mother could only slowly move its head and licked the pup one last time. With the last of her energy she cleaned the tiny puppy and slowly passed on.

Her passing came in the night when the pup was asleep, her body faded from existence like a dead monsters. From the mother's corpse fell no drop items as the pup was left alone in the world with no daytime. With that time progressed and the puppy wept at its loss, still, time flowed on and she quickly grew. Finally she was half her full size and for the first time she departed from this world.

A portal of a sort opened up in front of the altar and the Divine Shadow wolf swiftly departed. Her face innocent and week as she finally made it into the new world. Soon the wolf went on an adventure as she explored the world around her. Since the time was nearly 10,000 years ago everything was much different. There was little to no society as humans only existed in groups of maybe 100 to 200. Small villages scattered the land.

Darkness seemed to find interest in these creatures as she always watched over a small group of 50. The village was tiny yet the items they wore seemed similar to the current items. The humans would go out on adventures and she would follow them. She watched them kill goblins and other small monsters. In the sky would be flocks of wyverns. There were a lot of monsters in this current time period. But from the way the humans acted it would suggest that they had been existing on this massive planet for far longer.

Still the wolf continued to watch and learn from them, sometimes she would even go out and hunt a few and eat them. But I could see the disgust on her face as she did, apparently goblin meat wasn't that good. So with that she began to travel and discover more new things. Her presence never coming from the shadows as she only watched everything around her. She watched towns grown into cities but then be destroyed by monsters.

She watched adventures slaughter the monsters or become the slaughtered, she watched Kings become peasants and peasants become kings. She watched the world change with her very eyes nothing escaped her gaze as she simply watched. Her hunger was sustained by the pure mana around her, she no longer need to eat anything to survive. She learned the language of man and beast kin of all kinds. But during this time demi humans and humans were separated due to racism.

Wars constantly raged around her as she seemed to sit still in this world of chaos. Nothing affecting her as her four lighting shaped eyes only watched and never blinked. Quickly 2,000 years passed for her as she was currently watching a demi human village full of all different species battle with some demon kin species. Blood turned the ground red as she silently walked in the shadows, her form hidden from all and untouchable as well. Buildings were lit aflame around her as she slowly sat down by the town's fountain and watched.

Bodies were laid about soaking in their own blood, anyone from villagers to soldiers lay thrown about on the ground. Still she sat there silently observing the behavior of mankind. From the corner of her vision a figure appeared as she slowly turned her head, her body still hidden in the shadow of fountain. The figure was of the silver demi fox breed as the figure ran towards the fountain. The figure turned out to be a woman as her long silver ears and tail look singed from the fire.

Her eyes showed pure fear as Darkness stared at her, the fire now blocking all exits as the women slowly came to a stop at the fountain. As my floating soul saw this I noticed a bundle in the women's hands as I was surprised to see a baby wrapped tightly in the flimsy sheet. Darkness saw this as well yet still didn't react as she remained motionless.

"I am sorry my child, but this is the last time we shall be together." The mother cried as she hugged the sleeping figure in her arms. At that time the sound of demons roars filled the air as the women shudder and slowly turned to the fountain. In the fountain was a large pool of water that was mixed in with blood, this gave the water an eerie look as she women slowly exhaled.

"Please let your father's blood protect you." She said as she unwrapped the bundle holding the child. Upon doing so the child was revealed, however unlike its mother the child didn't not have her characteristics. Instead it had gills of a sort on the side of its neck along with a long snake like tail. However the small amount of hair the child had did match the mother's snow white hair.

'A mixed species demi human.' I said surprised as it was one of the first I had seen in this world with Darkness. But with that the women slowly exhaled and started to chant a simple spell of hunger relief and sleep on the child. Hunger relief was basically a spell that allowed adventures to not have to eat for a week.

"I love you." The mother said as she kissed the child's forehead and slowly submerged the child in the fountains water. Knowing that her child could survive underwater the women then started to run away as tears flooded her eyes. She yelled and screamed as she drew the attention of the demons that were quickly making their way towards the fountain.

With that she disappeared into the flaming buildings with the demons following her. With that the sounds of only burning buildings was in the air. Yet still darkness didn't move as time progressed and soon the entire town was burned to the ground. This only took two days as the town was turned to ash and rubble, yet unlike usual Darkness remained still in the shadow of the fountain. This was very unusual for the wolf as she remained put.

The fountain somehow survived the fire as cool water slowly trickled from the center of it, though it was broken it was still functional. After another day people started to come back into the town, though it was only about 20 or so demi humans. They looked to be soldiers as their bodies were covered with similar armor. But each one was heavily injured and some were even missing limbs as they slowly trudged through the wrecked town.

"By the deities." Some whispered as they observed their surroundings. Everything that had was now lost to the fires of the demons. Some collapsed at areas their homes last stood while others had emotionless expressions on their face. Just then a tall soldier with a commander's armor slowly made his way towards the fountain. His armor was covered in blood and he looked wounded as he slowly limped towards the fountain.

"It seems that the only building to survive was the fountain." He whispered as he stared at the fountain. In that instant Darkness suddenly acted as she moved from the shadow of the fountain. To others it might look like she suddenly came from nowhere as her soft pawns slowly walked upon the edge of the fountain. The man jolted from surprised as he stumbled backwards but managed to catch himself as Darkness stood on the wall of the pool.

"Monster!" The large man shouted as the others snapped out of their stupor as they all looked at the fountain to find the full grown Darkness. However she did not act as she stood their silently looked at all of them. However all the men were too scared to act as Darkness's level was much higher than theirs. If I guessed right she was roughly level 2000 due to her gaining a level regardless of killing or now.

But Darkness slowly moved along the pools edge and suddenly jumped into the water without a splash, in that instant her face pushed around in the water as if searching for something. During this time her body became touchable by her releasing her dimension skill for the first time in nearly 400 years. With that her head submerged into the water and in the next second she slowly came up holding the small child by its tail.

Seeing this the men shuddered in fear but then darkness simply laid the child softly on the ground as it took small constant breaths as it seemed to be alive. After that the skill reactivated and Darkness was once again untouchable. She then simply looked up at the people and seemed to bow to them and then slowly walked off. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she had done as the large man quickly rushed towards the child to find it still alive.

"I-its Christoph's child." The man said as the men all showed surprise as they all quickly walked over to find the peacefully sleeping child in the man's arms.

"Neff must have…" A man started but stopped as everyone understood his meaning. Apparently this Christoph must have been a high ranking official in the army since all the men looked teary eyed at the sleeping child.

"Thank you! Whoever your are!" The large man shouted as Darkness didn't even turn back as her body slowly dissolved into the shadows. Behind her the men bowed in respect to the monsters, talk about a first for everything.

With this even over time flew by and Darkness continued to roam the world. Sometimes she would help a stranger avoid danger and other times she would push bad men into danger. Most of the time she dealt with infants as she helped mothers and such. Sometimes guiding them through rough patches or simply saving the infant at the mother's request. In total it happened nearly 400 times of the next 4000 years. This made Darkens nearly 6000 years old.

But one day as darkness was silently traveling through a plain of grass during the night a bright light shot down from the sky and struck the ground. The distance was not only but 100 yards away from her as she looked over to see a magic circle on the ground. However this magic circle was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Regardless of spells I knew or spell that Darkness had seen cast before. It held elements to it that I could never begin to understand.

Darkness looked at it confused as she walked around it observing the markings in the circle, even I was doing the same. The closest thing I could compare it to was an element summoning circle but the markings were not for the 8 element I knew of. But then the circle lit up surprising Darkness and I as she darted into a nearby shadow and over served.

As the light die down a figure appeared in the circle, the figure slowly bent his neck and popped it. The entire time I was beyond surprised as that man had just used some sort of temporal warp to get here. But as far as I knew warping was impossible on this planet, sure there were similar things like teleporting but I would have understood the magic circle of that. Whatever it was it was beyond anything I or Darkness could comprehend at the time as the man slowly walked out of the magic circle.

"Looks like the bridge is stable…man this place is as desolate as Vivian said it was." He said looking around the forest of trees around him.

"If we plan to make this desolate place into a functioning world 4th level world in the next 15,000 years like Vivian said, we are going to need a lot more people. I better go back and request some help, this place is a lot bigger than I first though." He said as he walked back into warp device as his body disappeared. Darkness's eyes grew wide as she suddenly darted off in a panic as I was shocked.

"4th level world? Does that mean he came from another world?" I asked myself in a deep thought as the idea didn't seem impossible. If earth existed then there is bound to be more life out there. However what in the hell was all that, die 4th level world mean something good or bad? However as the questions piled up I couldn't figure out any answers as I was pulled along with Darkness.

Eventually I gave up and put the information on the side for the time being, maybe I would ask one of the deities. Still Darkness continued on her life and journey helping and wandering the world for the next 4,000 years. But 100 years after the man appeared the world went through a massive boom in technology and magic. Magic circles that I grew to know in my day began to appear and cities that stretched for 20 miles appeared as well.

The already large empires grew even faster and stronger as their power was officially rooted into the land. Weapons of legendary grade and Phantasmal grade showed up and caused wars that made shivers run down my spine. I watched millions die to spells that made my mind quake in fear, I watched monsters also evolve to meet the growing number of humans. I watched dragons torment lands and then be ripped apart by adventures.

But the most outstanding thing was when I watched a nation of angels slowly break away from the ground as they motherland began to fly. I was during a massive war for a low tier phantasmal level mana vein that appeared in the angel's home land. With effort on their part and their scholars and wizards they tapped into the power of the mana vein and caused their empire to soar in the sky just like themselves. It was beyond my comprehension to see it all happen with Darkness.

The empire that left the ground then soar higher and higher as the area they left filled with the water of the ocean. To actually understand that this happened only a few thousand years before I was born was inspirational. However with the rise of a nation came the fall of others. Fires as far as the eye could see consumed lands, monsters overran cities. I even watched a mountain that had a city built into it slowly begin to stand up and move.

Turns out they had built their city a mountain lord class rock giant. Darkness had seen it all and I with her as I watched the years fly even the part with a young Aunty C was show. But as time went by her time of death grew near, so she slowly made her way back home. Her footsteps heavy with emotion as she remained saddened she had to depart from this world.

Yet she continued to walk home, sometimes she took a day to remain in a place full of memories and remember the good times. With her last year of life approaching and her stomach beginning to swell with the last remnants of her magic as it created a new life inside her. Finally she made it home but what was awaiting her was not the warm home she remembered. Inside the pocket dimension was a beast.

"So you finally made it back." Grumbled the space dragon as its massive eyes looked upon the tiny wolf. Darkness could only growl as an immense pressure bore down on her.

"Why have you come here?" Growled darkness as she edged back towards the portal that would allow her to exit this space. However this did not go unnoticed by the dragon as he seemed to let out a laugh.

"I was…employed to dispose of you." He said as her mind shook as I was surprised as well. She never mentioned this before.

"Who?" She asked him as he laughed again.

"You should know of him, he is the one who made this world the way it is today." He said as she remember the mystery man in the mystery portal.

"But why?" She asked him as the dragon seemed to shrug.

"Something information. He wouldn't tell me but apparently it is very sensitive and cannot be revealed. He worries that you will leave behind a mental recording of what he said. So he sent me to deal with you in exchange for an item that will allow me to break through level 10,000." He said as Darkness's eyes narrowed.

"You can try but I will not let you catch me." She said as he smirked.

"I am well aware of your…abilities mut. But even you cannot cross dimensions if the tunnel is collapsed." He said as Darkness suddenly sprinted towards the exit. In the next instant everything seemed to happen at once as the dragon let out a massive roar that shook this small pocket dimension. The exit shattered in an like a glass plate hitting the ground.

Darkness gritted her teeth in frustration as she skidded to a halt under the gaze of the massive dragon. He started to laugh at Darkness as she faced an unsurpassable wall. However I could only watch in silence as the dragon continued to laugh like a mad person. Just then as I watched Darkness I saw her eyes lose focus as if her mind had drifted away, it only lasted an instant but it did happen.

"…" I had seen this before back on earth with the gods this was mental summoning. In that instant she had received a divine transmission of a sort by a god. But as Darkness's eyes returned to normal she didn't seem to waste time as she slowly inhaled. Before the Dragon could respond a howl that was like a soft and warm blanket spread out from Darkness's maw.

Even I was left speechless as this was the first time this had happened, in fact this was the first time I had seen Darkness make any noises besides low growls. But as the howl seemed to silence the world Darkness's body began to blur and in front of her space seemed to spiral into a point.

"What!" The space dragon roared as he tried to make a move but Darkness spell or magic was much faster. In the next instant Darkness's body elongated and shot into the spiral of space like a spaceship going warp speed. With a clap of thunder the dragon roared out in hatred as Darkness made a narrow escape.

"What was that skill?" I asked myself as I was dragged along with Darkness as I could only guess how furious the dragon was at this moment as he had lost his prey. However as I followed Darkness she we both appeared in an entirely different place as space seemed to spit her out like it had just eaten something bad. However Darkness could only flop on the ground as she panted in in exhaustion due to the use of the skill.

"What she said was true." Darkness mumbled turning back to the place space was slowly fixing itself as the spiral in it quickly dissipated. From what I could see she had used some sort of teleportation skill of a sort but I knew it was much more complicated than that.

"I don't have much time I have to find a place to give birth." She said as she stood up with shaky legs she then looked around her to find herself in a world of sand. As she slowly looked around her ears shot up in a certain direction as she focused on it.

"Another divine being, their power is weak yet their bloodline is like none I had ever seen…impossibly strong. There is little to now malice in their aura as well, maybe I have my child under its protection. Though their power barely suffices it will be enough." She said as she began to walk in the direction of where the divine being or I was located.

 **Memory reel has ended, transporting to higher plane!**

With that I was neatly teleported away as I arrived in at a familiar throne room style room but instead of chairs there was a large…dog bed? It was massive as it spanned nearly 800 yards across and made of some very fine black material. It was also filled with a large amount of pillows that were all colored a different shade of black.

"Oh? A divine soul human." Said a voice as a massive head of a women raised out from the bed. Wait a second…women? It took me a second for my mind to process but I was currently staring at a massive 500 yard tall women who was lying in a dog bed.

On top of her head were two pointy black ears that blended in with her long black hair that was naturally messy but still looked good. Her eyes were not shaped like normal ones as they still were two sets but they looked almost like tattoos on her face. They were the lightning bolt shape but they had no depth to them like normal eyes. But as she blinked them I could only guess that they worked like normal ones.

Her body was curled into a ball in the large dog bed so it couldn't see it all that well but I could tell that her belly was swollen. Even I could tell she was pregnant as it looked ready to burst at this point but my eyes didn't linger too long. But her attire for the massive bed was one very large black fuzzy blanket and one simple black nightgown that didn't show much.

Seeing the scene before me I could only blink a few times with the giant deity as her perfectly proportioned lighting eyeballs all blinked at the same time. However as I stared I noticed a tiny bit of drool on her lower lip as I instantly looked away. It was no wonder she was so surprised to see me she had been sleeping.

"I am sorry for barging in like this." I said with a light bow as the goddess blinked a few more times. She then lightly brushed the drool away as a light blush crossed her face.

"You have no need to apologize you just saw me as I was waking up." She said in a motherly voice as I sighed in relief, maybe this god wasn't as odd as the others.

However my statement was destroyed in a second as she pulled a large body pillow to her front that hid most her body from my view. However the body pillow had a depiction of a person on its front, it was an otaku body pillow. The person on the pillow itself was stripped down to his underwear and was currently giving a shy upwards look like he was about to be 'devoured' by a female. I had to look away as the goddess adjusted so her belly was resting comfortably but she could also look at me.

"Still I am wondering why you didn't go in front of Clare…" She said to me as her large head rested in front of me.

"Clare?" I asked confused as the goddess blinked.

"Yes she is my daughter and the original Divine shadow wolf or the one you call Darkness. I gave birth to her eons ago before the 5th calamity. Yet even with Darkness's soul crystals you appeared in front of me, how peculiar." She said as she gave a thinking look. Man why does all the complicated things have to happen to me.

"Um ma'am may I know your name?" I asked her as she nodded.

"My name is Delphi I am the mother of 3, well, almost 4 divine species in your world. But only the divine shadow wolf is the only one who is currently still alive." She sighed with depression as I felt bad for the mother. But then a question formed in my head.

"A new divine species?" I asked her as she glanced at me but shook her head.

"That is not information I should be disclosing to a mortal…sorry." She said slightly saddened she had to hide something. I could only think that maybe Delphi was a very soft women on the inside. However the body pillow suggested she was a pervert about certain things.

"Anyways I was still curious as of why you are here. You should have gone to my daughter but you came to me. Hmm…oh that is probably why." She said as she had 'ah ha' moment.

"What is it?" I asked her as she looked down at me.

"Since the passing of my two children I began to favor my last one and gifted her a few things and powers. I guess I accidently made her powers she got from me and her father imbalance. I guess the system recognized that my powers were more and sent you my way." She said as I guess that seemed reasonable but still wasn't her mother a different species?

"But how would bloodline bestowment work then? I don't even know what species you represent." I said to her as she nodded.

"If you are wondering I represent the godly phase shifter species. It was a race that was wiped out in the first cataclysm." She said depressed.

"First cataclysm?" I asked her as all these new historical items were popping up in front of me. Cataclysms? World ranks? Godly species? What did this all mean? I would have to talk to Athena later about this.

"I cannot tell you what it is now but if you find someone who survived it then they can tell you, however there are few who still exist who can tell the tale. Anyways seeing as you are here to get a bloodline bestowment I shall concede and give you mine." She said as I was astonished. She was willing to give up something so powerful so simply.

"But are they your daughter's soul crystals?" I asked her as she shrugged like it wasn't an issue.

"Her blood comes from mine so I can work like that as well. However you will not be using the divine shadow wolf form you will be using the godly phase shifter species form." She said as I nodded as my mind was a mess.

"Good you understand *Yawn!* oh my I need to get some more rest. Maybe another thousand years or so should do. Well let's get this on the way. " She said all four of her eyes opened wide as a bright golden light spilled out and hit me. In the next instant the light focused on one of the 8 remained nodes in my chest that surrounded the elements.

My true soul began to shift and transform as the light remained on me. However unlike last time with Tens it was not painful in the least. Instead it was like a warm feeling began to spread out from me as my true soul shifted and gained its new form. The first thing that happened was that my hair began to grow thicker and I grew taller as well. Eventually I leveled off at 7 feet tall and my hair was just like my old hair with its windblown messy look. However this time two pointy ears popped out of the top of my head that had a white inner fur to them giving them an interesting look.

Along with my increase in height my limbs also seemed to thin a little but it was not me loosing strength instead my muscle seemed to condense to their limit like an elf. In return my normally slightly muscular body was rendered like and elves as it stood there as if it were going to be blown over in the wind. With the body adjustment I felt the new ears and how soft they were as I actually enjoyed touching them. Then the reach changes began to happen as I felt the base of my spine grow.

It was weird feeling the bone and muscle grow as a new fluffy black tail that was a couple feet long sprouted out from above my butt. It even began to wag a little as I stared at it but then my eyesight shifted tremendously as it split in half like a pane of glass. I was forced to keep my eyes shut as the adjustment happened. Finally I opened my eyes and everything around me was clear as day. With their lightning bolt shape all four of them sat comfortably on my face.

In fact looking at the glossy floor I still looked very handsome to say the least. After that the last bits and pieces of the transformation slowly adjusted themselves. Mostly my hands and feet adjusted to look wilder and like a wolves as they looked ready to kill just about anything. Finally with all this came the feeling of passiveness and listlessness, it was almost like this body was made to not be noticed. Even with all its features I felt like even if someone looked at me directly they might lose sight of me.

But the form was not overbearing like Tens instead it was silent and almost nonexistent, even looking at it I felt like I wasn't seeing anything at all. I knew right there that this form was drastically more powerful than the divine shadow wolf and instead was a concealment master. I think I just got my assassin form.

 **Magic (species) skill: Divine transformation lv-Max (100%)**

 **An ability that only the divine soul humans possess that allows them to transform into any being that they absorb the soul crystal of. Each transformation holds a stat bonus that is different depending on the form transformed into.**

 **Each transformation can only be used once every 4 days.**

 **Each transformation can only last 24 hours at a time.**

 **\- Transformations: 2/9 (Godly 1/3, Divine 1/6)**

 **Divine Demon species: Oni God**

 **Godly Phase Shifter species: Assassin God**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Empty**

 **Alert! Godly Phase shifter bloodline bestowment has succeeded and a new form has been created! Please note that this is a godly form not a divine one! Only three godly forms can be possessed at once, you now only have two godly form slots left! Extra stats and extra ability has been gained when you transform into Godly Phase Shifter form.**

 **Alert! Two of nine bloodline bestowment slots have been filled! Due to your growing familiarity with your Divine soul human species bloodline powers you have gained a few perks. Time between each transformation has been reduced from a week to every 4 days! If more slots are filled with forms that have their bloodline bestowment then the time will continue to be reduced between each transformation for each form!**

 **Alert! If all slots are filled with forms that all possess their bloodline bestowment and are divine rarity and up then you will be able to alter your form at any time with no cooldown! Also you will be given the chance to upgrade any Divine bloodlines into Godly ones. This can only happen if you possess 3 Godly species bloodlines and 6 Divine species bloodlines all possessing their bloodline bestowment that are all different. Any more information about this will be given to user once the conditions have been fulfilled.**

Looking over the multiple alerts it appeared that with the access of my new Godly species bloodline more information was coming out of the woodworks about my species. But I would put that on the back burner I don't think I was going to get another transformation for a while.

 **Godly form: (Phasing Shifter Species) Assassin God lv-Max (24 hour time limit every 4 days.)**

 **The Godly Phase Shifter is said to be one of the hardest to kill species that has ever existed! Their abilities made them untraceable when they wanted to hide and perfect killers when they wanted to fight. So go forth and become an Assassin of gods in the name of Delphi!**

 **Abilities:**

 **\- Shadow walk: Use the shadow roads of travel from place to place.**

 **Can freely travel in any shadow and shadow pathways (10 times per transformation)**

 **Cost: 10 mana every second (Environment conditions might change mana value.)**

 **\- Dimensional form: Your form becomes intangible to this universe**

 **You cannot touch or be touched by anything in this world (2 times per transformation)**

 **Cost: 1,000 mana every second (does not work against other dimensional beings)**

 **\- Melding: Become one with your surroundings.**

 **Obstruct people's sight and perception of you (10 times per transformation)**

 **Cost: 10 mana every second (Environment conditions might change mana value.)**

 **Blessed Abilities:**

 **\- Delphi's Song of Sorrow: Use your howl to create a hole in this universe**

 **Create a warp gate that will transport you to somewhere you have been before.**

 **Cost: All abilities cannot be used for 1 hour and cannot speak**

 **Stat bonuses:**

 **HP x 100**

 **MP x 100**

 **STR x 5**

 **END x 15**

 **DEX x 20**

 **VIT x 8**

 **INT x 13**

 **WIS x 12**

 **FAI x 2**

 **LUC x 7**

Looking at the exorbitant stats that it increased I was surprised that Dexterity got a 20 times bonus which was outstanding. But I was having more fun with my tail than anything as it wagged back and forth. The cool thing was that even my new arm worked perfectly in this form it only looked black.

 **Alert! Due to bloodline bestowment you have gained a new title! The title you have gained is [Delphi's Ambassador] this title makes you the voice of Delphi! All Assassin's know this name and will consider you their goal and rival, you might have a few of them try and kill you as well! Also you might get a message from Delphi every now and then for a job.**

Seeing the last message my world finally faded to black as I returned once again from the world of the gods and back into the mortal plane.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

Recalling all that happened my mind drifted to my new form as I was thinking of equipment I was going to get for it. Man I was going to have to get a skill that I could use to replace all my armor for all my different transformations. Just imagining that I groaned in protest since that would mean 10 sets of full armor and weapons to suit each of them. That alone was bound to be a mountain of diamond coins and even then some.

"Oh you did?" Athena asked as I returned to the conversation.

"Yeah all in all my new form is an assassin one, I will tell you about it later." I said as Athena nodded as she didn't ask anything more. Gaia didn't even ask as she lazily floated around the work area as Athena finished up a few minor welds on the giant spear.

"Athena we will be reaching land in the next couple minutes." Said a voice through and intercom as my ears perked up.

"Thanks captain." Athena said putting down the welder as she looked at Medusa the lance.

"A little more touch ups and it will be complete." She said as she took off the welding mask and started to head towards the bridge of her vehicle.

"Hey Athena do you know anything about the world rank of a planet?" I asked her as Athena gave me a curious look but then shook her head.

"The first time I have heard of it." She said as I felt she wasn't lying. Time to get some of these questions out of my head.

"What about Godly species?" I asked her as she gave me a curious look as if to ask me why I was asking her so many things.

"I have read books about them but all I know is that species are ranked based on certain abilities and skills they possess. There are five currently known species that I have read about. There are the normal species, special species, enhanced species, divine species, and godly species. As each species rank goes up abilities become more unique and powerful. But as far as I know there is only 10 or so known godly species that still exist." She said with a head node as I agreed with the info.

"Wait what about the deities like Tens and Tiffany and all them?" I asked her as she thought about it.

"I guess you could say they are their own category of species entirely. There are more powerful gods and weaker gods so I guess you could say they are in the deity category and we are in the mortal category. To actually form a bridge between the two? That is unheard of." She said as I nodded but now I had something to look forward towards. Maybe with my bloodline I could form a bridge.

"Any more questions?" Asked a playful Athena as I rolled my eyes.

"One more and it is about cataclysms. I know what a cataclysm is but what were they here?" I asked her as she seemed to think.

"Well as you think they are great events that are categorized to cause the near extinction of all life on a planet. My teacher told me that he once met the Godly species that resides on the Sky continent and it told him that there have been a total of 5 cataclysms. But what they were and how they happened was not told to him." She said as I was still lacking a massive amount of information.

"You have a Godly species that resides on the Sky continent?" I asked her as she nodded.

"They are the one that brought it into the sky in the first place. With their teachings she taught the alchemists and blacksmiths how to create the formation to make it float. There are also a lot of stories about them, I looked into it and apparently these stories are even told to children to pass on the legend they are." She said.

"Do you know anything else about them?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No I don't, I don't possess a high enough rank to meet them in person. Heck I don't even know if they are a male or female. But I do know that they have a monstrously high level that would make even Aunty C and my mother pale in comparison. Maybe after I make it back home with the info I picked up I might be able to meet them." She said with a sigh as I nodded.

"Athena good to have you." Said the Captain's voice as we arrived on the bridge as we saw we were quickly approaching the shore.

"Same Captain. Seems we made it on time." She said as he nodded as I noticed a massive field dungeon approaching us that was only a few miles away from the shore of the sea. I guess this was the dungeon she was talking about.

"A goblin field dungeon." I murmured as Athena nodded as it looked nothing like I had expected, it looked just like any good old city but this city was covered with crappy looking wooden buildings. Except for the middle of the dungeon where a large stone fortress was erected with a giant picture of a goblin wearing a crown resided.

"Looks…different than I had imagined." I said as Athena nodded.

"Most people are the same, they expect caves and a large forest not a large community. Need I remind you Goblins are the most numerous species of any kind of monster? What they lack in level and power they make up in sheer numbers. Even a level 2000 would be overwhelmed if they were facing a large force of goblins."

"Just imagine a never ending stream of monsters that are slowly chipping away at your mana and health till eventually they overwhelm you. That doesn't even account for the higher level goblins that learn professions such as gladiator and king. Their level along is in the 1500's." She said as I shivered lightly. Maybe Gob and his minions were more frightening than I first imagined.

"Getting scared already?" Asked a new voice as we all turned to see Keith and his smug ass grin. To believe this guy was a level 2398 was sort of impossible at the moment.

"Being scared is not a bad thing Keith it means I understand the limit of my abilities unlike someone else. I bet you would run into a cave of high level monsters just for a free drink." I said glancing at him as his eyebrow twitched.

"Oh so the low level bitch has some fight in him does he?" Keith said to me.

"I may be low level but I can still defeat a high level piece of shit like yourself." I replied back but Athena gave Keith a glare to quiet him before he could retort.

"Both of you hush the duel between you two will begin in a while. Keith I trust you know the rules?" She said he nodded.

"Rules?" I asked her as Athena sighed.

"Just kill as many as you can until you can't kill any more, each monster you kill will earn you a point. The higher level monsters you kill the more points they give. The one with the most points in the end will be the winner. The winner will get their place by my side and my hand in marriage." She said blushing a little as I smirked. Just kill a lot of monster and then proceed to plow my fiancé and my Gaia later.

"What about our placement?" Keith asked her as glanced up at him. Apparently this idiot was slightly smarter than I first imagined.

"Both of you will be within 10 miles of each other. A line will be put between you two as well. If you cross that line you are disqualified. This is to prevent any cheating." Athena said as we both nodded.

"Got it." I said as she nodded as Keith stayed silent.

"Also since Percy is a spirit user then any kills that his spirit gets will count as points towards him as well. Keith I am aware that you can use a floating sword technique that lets the swords attack with their own mind. Any kills the swords get count towards you as well." She said as we both nodded.

"Now that this is covered the both of you are set to start in one hour." Athena said as I nodded Keith then turned around and rough bumped into me with his wings as he didn't even glance at me. Ignoring the blonde idiot he left quietly and the door closed as Athena let out a heavy breath.

"Men are difficult to deal with." Athena said with a sigh as Gaia nodded her head in agreement.

"Is there any special prize if I beat him by a certain amount of points?" I asked her while wiggling my eyebrow as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You beat him by double his score wipe that stupid grin off his face I will let you do whatever you want to me." She said as if she thought of it off the top of her head.

"Anything I want?" I asked as stared at her as her face stiffened as I imagined a few things.

"Nothing painful!" Athena blurted out quickly, it was like I had already won. But I knew it was going to be a real challenge to get double his points.

"Fine…" I said as I continued to think as the worried Athena glanced at me.

"…" I could only remain silent as I continued to think.

"Percy do you need any equipment?" Asked a sudden voice as I turned to see Gaia asking me.

"Yeah I actually do." I said as all my decent equipment had been destroyed by the sandworm and all I was left with was basically linen for level 100's.

"Athena can you get him a basic set for a wizard at level 700?" Asked Gaia as Athena quickly nodded toward Gaia.

"Yes we have multiple pairs of similar clothes." She said as Gaia nodded.

"Then I will have to ask to borrow a pair from you, also the largest pair of swords you got around level 1000. Percy's strength should be able to handle a large weapon of that caliber." Gaia added on as my tiny fairy shaped assistant requested a few more items that Athena wrote down.

"Anything else?" Athena asked.

"Are you supposed to help me?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"You don't have the equipment so I guess since I am the mediator of this match then it is required of me to provide you a set temporarily." She said with confidence as I gave a slow nod.

"So your hand in marriage?" I asked her as her cheeks slightly blushed as she didn't meet my gaze.

"Yes what about it?" She asked me as if it was of no concern as I smiled.

"If I remember right it started off as simply me being by your side not your fiancé but I guess it is a nice upgrade none the less." I said as her blush stayed on her cheeks.

"But I thought I was going to be married to you first." Gaia said with a pout as I laughed.

"Just hold your tiny fairy wings a second. I didn't promise anybody any of this, besides I still have other soulmates to find and current ones to protect so no marriage right now. Maybe later we can all have a large one together." I said as both Athena and Gaia shared a look as if I was stupid or something.

"What?" I asked them as they both sighed and shook their heads.

"You don't understand women at all do you." Said Athena as I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as Gaia replied for her.

"Each woman wants their special day with the man they love and wants it to be only them and him not his other wives as well. Basically we both think that if we are to be married to you it would be at different times and with only you and us." She explained to me as my face contorted into one of thought.

"So you mean to say that both of you want your special days to just include me and you and nobody else? Well being married there would be guests I presume." I said as they nodded confidently as I sighed.

"I feel like that would be super time consuming and boring. Why not get it out of the way in one day?" I asked them as they rolled their eyes.

"Trying to take the easy way out huh? Maybe he doesn't need this gear after all…" Athena said with a threatening glint in her eye as I felt a slight panic embrace me.

"Fine all of you can have your separate weddings. However you all get to decided who is first and all that. After all the soul mates are married to me I do want a day all of us can confirm our vows for all of each other. That means me to all of you and all of you to each other, I am not having a harem that doesn't get along." I said confidently as they both rolled their eyes but smiled a little since their goal was achieved.

"I am sure the soulmate magic will take care of your wives loving each other just as much as they love you. In the meantime I think me and Athena should discuss the pecking order of the wives for now." Said Gaia as Athena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say twinkle." Said Athena in a mocking tone for the fairy shaped Gaia as the fairy puffed out her cheeks and glared at the angel.

"Enough you two that is a discussion for later, but I also have another question. If I am to kill Gabe and become an all-powerful emperor doesn't that mean I should have children?" I asked as they both looked at one another then back at me.

"I guess it does…" Athena said with a blush.

"Maybe later…" Gaia said with an equally cute blush, bother their imaginations running wild.

"If that is so then I will have children with my wives but what about me having concubines? As an emperor there would be a large amount of royal family's trying to get my bloodline." I told them as they frowned a little.

"Hmm…he is right." Gaia sadly admitted as Athena nodded.

"Actually I have some thought on that." Athena admitted as me and Gaia raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" We both asked.

"Yes I do. I imagine that it is actually going to be extremely hard to keep women from trying anything such as using magic to steal some of his seed and have a child I. That is if he refuses to have children outside the harem." She said in a deadpan tone as we both nodded in understanding, bitches be crazy.

"So why not invite them in?" She said as me and Gaia looked at her strangely.

"I don't mean literally but have them take a challenge to see if they are worthy of his seed. Stronger women would in turn bear his children though they would lose the chance at the emperor's throne. They would however become the next lower position from the emperor and when they have children outside. Their main wife then the same rule would apply except for lower positions." She explained as it all seemed simple enough.

"But what about the challenge?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Haven't thought of one yet. But this is all just and idea that I had floating around if it ever popped up." She said as we both nodded, given Athena's thinking ability she prepared for all situations.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime let's go kick this guy's ass." I said as they both nodded as we proceeded to go get me some equipment.

 **IMPORTANT (Please read): As of late some issues have come up in my life that need to be addressed and handled. I am not in trouble or anything but life is currently kicking my ass and will be for the next year or so. As of right now my update schedule is once every month or two months. I will try to get you guys a chapter once a month but don't count on it. I am sorry but life is life.**

 **POLL(just leave a review): Now second poll question, we all know Percy is going to have kids and all that but I was wondering if Percy should have children with people beside his harem.**

 **The children will not be divine soul humans but the species of the mother. However the harem has control over who gets a chance at having Percy's kid. I kind of imagine the harem liking the idea of Percy dominating women who want his children and basically beg him to have his children. Anyways they have to last long enough for him to use 10 condoms without fainting and if they do then he can impregnate them. All in all I can see this making some kinky stuff and all while the harem kind of gets off on it. Think Khione from The True Child of Chaos. Sort of like that situation.**

 **INFO: I am not good on skill and I thank all who gave them to me. If you find yours in my story I will give you credit.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **Poll Results: Other women will be having Percy's child with women outside the harem. The number is stil undecided but we will get to that when we get to it. In the meantime feel free to come up with different species for the women he might have kids with. OC's are welcome.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"I don't mean literally but have them take a challenge to see if they are worthy of his seed. Stronger women would in turn bear his children though they would lose the chance at the emperor's throne. They would however become the next lower position from the emperor and when they have children outside. Their main wife then the same rule would apply except for lower positions." She explained as it all seemed simple enough.

"But what about the challenge?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Haven't thought of one yet. But this is all just and idea that I had floating around if it ever popped up." She said as we both nodded, given Athena's thinking ability she prepared for all situations.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime let's go kick this guy's ass." I said as they both nodded as we proceeded to go get me some equipment.

 **NOW:**

"So these are supposed to double my mana at maximum?" I asked Athena as I looked over the simple level 700 set of mage clothes. The light blue clothes were all fluttery to my displeasure but it worked out in the end.

"Yes it should." She answered as I took a glance at my stats.

 **Mana 1,460,000/1,460,000 (1000 each level) (level 700 blue caster set in effect 2x max MP)**

"Seems to be working for the most point." I said offhandedly as I raised Thor's Hammer to my shoulder. My aiming device on my eye already scanning the plain in front of me.

"I can get off one shot and then I need to consume some items and corpses to replenish myself." I talked to myself as I had looked at some plain goblins walking around little makeshift huts and around small caves. Surprisingly the castle was a little over 50 miles away from my position, I could barely make out the stone wall from this distance.

"Yes but do take it easy, we also brought you your weapons as well." Athena said as two larger bodied men beside her pulled out two huge swords. Each of them were plain looking but easily over 7 feet long and 2 and half feet wide at the base.

"These are giant species swords. They are made of a mix of silver copper and ogres bones. Study and hard but they don't hold any special properties other than that." Athena said as I looked at the swords as they were laid against weapon rack a few feet from me.

"They will work." I said looking at the massive pair of swords. After I said this Athena and her assistants all began to walk back to the small ship that carried them here. However Athena stopped and glanced back at me as I turned to meet her gaze.

"Be safe okay." A blush instantly arose on her face as some chuckles and hoots came from her group of people. It was already well understood that she had feelings for me so they didn't lose out on this chance to tease her.

"I will be angel wings." I said with a wink as Athena had to turn her head in frustration, she then force her team to get on the boat quicker. With a gust of wind the engine came to life and then the smaller boat flew towards the massive ship in the sky that hovered not too far from the place I started.

'Telepathy test.' Sounded a voice in my head.

'All green on my end.' I said as I be Keith was doing the same from his position.

'Good. Now the competition will start in just a moment. Just remember the higher rank the monsters the more points you get, also the distance from starting location has increased to 20 miles due to the size of this dungeon. Finally we have they system keeping count for you both, so you don't have to worry about anything just kill with all you're might.' Said Athena on the telepathy link as I gave a nod.

"Nervous?" Asked Gaia as she floated in front of me as I shrugged.

"Not really." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You are going up against a well-trained warrior that is more than double your level." She said as I took Thor's hammer off my shoulder and slowly walked forward to prone stand that I had them put in. With ease I laid down on the stand that was 6 feet in the air as the massive rifle slowly shifted to take aim.

'The match will start in 30 second.' Said a new female's voice. My guess Athena was busy biting her nails to talk to us. Right before we got down here she had Keith and I accept a quest so the system would work with us to keep count. Just then two imagine popped up on the edge of my vision.

 **Kill count Percy: 0**

 **Kill count Keith: 0**

'Kill count system activated. 10 seconds left.' Said the voice as I loaded used my mana to charge my rifle as the selected ammunition was loaded in. But after and instant I felt 1 million MP get sucked up as I felt a little light headed. Maybe I should wait until I have more MP to use this thing continuously.

'Game start.' Said the voice as my magical scope took aim at the castle wall 50 miles from my location. With slight adjustments, with Gaia's help, I found a hole only about a foot wide leading through the thick wall and straight into the castle interior. To my understanding the Castle was separated into districts this was the lower district which was alone was nearly 10 miles which made for good targeting.

"Gaia show me damage output at this moment. If I were to fire this." I said as she nodded as numbers began to flash before my eyes. Surprisingly a large list appeared before me that I had no clue were active.

 **Thor's hammer: 1000 damage x 1 Million MP x 250% damage increase**

 **Common Blacksmithing lv-5: 20% increased damage with all weapons**

 **Seven Apertures Mystic Heart lv-1: Magical damage x 100**

 **Solomon's wisdom lv-10: 100% more damage with magic**

 **Ancient Greek Archery lv-10: 850% more damage when using a short, long, or magic bow**

 **Total Damage: 5.1 trillion damage**

 **(100% damage for those bellow your level)**

 **(50%~99% damage reduction for those above level)**

 **(Total damage is to be dispersed in a 25,000 foot wide radius)**

"I suddenly don't feel comfortable wielding this weapon." I said as Gaia nodded.

"I am amazed this thing is considered a magic bow." She said as I agreed with the fairy. I was just worried that this thing was almost to OP. But seeing the damage reduction made me sigh in anger. Well there was nothing I could do and my guess a trillion or two damage was nothing to a level 4000 goblin king.

"Still it is a good start, once you hit level 2000 you should be able to produce damage like this like it is nothing." Gaia said as I agreed with her From Darkness's memories I could understand that much. A trillion was no longer such a larger number to me in a sense.

"Anyways I am firing, let's hope my plan works." I said as Gaia scoffed at me.

"More like a suicide mission." She murmured as I ignored her.

"Shush, you are in charge of killing these fools while I try to recover my mana." I said as I took aim as the weapon in my arms hummed happily as if thanking me for using it. However just before I fired I glanced up at the kill count, since it had only been a few seconds I could only guess Keith had already started.

 **Kill point count Percy: 0**

 **Kill point count Keith: 2,895**

With that number on the rise I focused and pulled the trigger. In that instant the world seemed to grow silent as a ripping sound shook the space around me. Thor's Hammer open barrel glowed white as a white beam shot forward with tremendous strength. It even made the region around me grow dim during the middle of the day.

It didn't take long for the foot wide beam of pure power to fly across the sky at a speed unknown to many. Though you could barely track it with your eyes from a large distance away it was simply too fast to dodge within a certain distance. The goblins in the fields that the beam flew over cried out in alarm only for them to be vaporized into nothing along with the ground bellow them.

The energy from it alone was putting off a heat so incredible anything within 300 feet of the beam was reduced to dust. It hadn't even hit its mark yet and detonated the AOE before it started killing monsters. I was more impressed by the millisecond and thanks to **[Solomon's wisdom]** I was able to think just as fast as the beam flew.

'Holly shit…' Gaia whispered in my mind as it continued to fly forward for the 50 miles in less than 2 seconds.

 **Kill point count Percy: 14,577**

 **Kill point Keith: 3,125**

The beam trail alone had put me far ahead of Keith in kills, the goblin levels only increasing as it continued forward earning me more and more. Just then the beam had reached the castle wall but then a massive light seemed to ripple in the sky on the area it contacted. A linked hexagonal barrier that was beyond massive rose up from the castle wall.

"A barrier? Goblins can do such things?" I asked myself as I watched in awe as the beam seemed to drill into the barrier as soon cracks began to spread out from the point of contact. Just then a magical alarm went off from the castle seemingly alerting the goblins inside.

"So advanced…" I murmured as I could be more surprised. I had suspected goblins to be worthless but this structure and warning system seemed to prove me wrong. However deep inside my head a memory popped up, not my own but one of Darkness's that I had watched.

It showed an army of goblins being led by one with a golden crow across a burning plain. The goblin king tossing out orders to his minions like any other commander. It was a sight to behold as well as the goblin mages throwing advanced magic as well as goblins nearly 5 times the normal size wielding tree trunks with massive metal blades at the end.

But just then the memory ended as I was in slight wonder at the moment, maybe this memory real thing could be useful after all. If I could extract info from these memories I saw then I could basically learn anything I wanted to. Or even go as far as rediscovering hidden caves filled with minerals or lost treasures. There were little to no limitations about this, but my thoughts were cut short.

"CRACK!" The barrier shattered and the beam which didn't seem to lose much of its momentum continued onto its path of destruction. Half a second later it landed and the sky grew bright in an intense explosion. The ground shook bellow me as I was forced to lean against he raised platform to steady myself. The light was simply too bright to look at as I was also forced to close my eyes and turn my head away.

"The fuck you just do!" Yelled an angry voice in my telepathy link as I snickered at the angry angel.

"Don't worry about it babe." I said back as all I heard was huffs of anger as I watched her ship wobble in the air due to the explosion after the light had died down.

Finally ground stopped shaking as I turned my head to find the section I had shot at was no longer present. The castle wall was no little more than a lump of dirt on the ground and everything around it was leveled. No trees or buildings were left standing, let alone any monsters. But then the wind from the explosion hit me as I was pushed back a few steps from the force of it.

But before I could react the suction force of the explosion ripped at me as well forcing me to take a few steps forward until all my vision was clouded with a massive billow of dirt. Starring at the growing mushroom cloud of obliteration I was slightly proud of my new arm/weapon. Regardless of my current feelings I was not ready for system notification to follow.

 **Kill points count Percy: 543,577**

 **Kill points Keith: 3,545**

 **Alert! You have killed an estimated 244,650 goblins or levels ranging from 1 to 945. Due to massive temperature all drops were incinerated upon contact excluding [Soul Crystals]. Please remember to not litter and collect all drops or the god of loot will frown upon you.**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

…

Thirty two level ups later that put me at level 762 I didn't even care about distributing my points at this point since they didn't matter much at this moment. I was more or less concerned with my current loot issue.

"Can't I like sacrifice them to Gob from here? Going around and picking them up is so boring." I said out loud, however my complaint was met with a satisfying response.

 **Alert! Does user truly wish to sacrifice all goblin soul crystals to Gob?**

"Wait…the system works like this?" I said as Gaia who floated beside me gave a puzzled look with a tilt of her head. Oh come on weren't you part of it yourself? With a sigh I returned back to the all mighty system.

"Yes I do." I said as I heard a ding.

 **Alert! Command received and all future goblin soul crystals will automatically be sacrificed to Gob. Please note that these sort of commands can only happen when a sacrifice to the Deities are involved.**

With the systems correction and a satisfying smirk on my face reattached my gun arm and picked up the two massive swords by my side. Their weight was enough to make my feet sink in the ground as I blinked in surprise. However after a test swing my eyes narrowed after I found that it was a little too heavy to use in battle. But with a shrug my body began to expand my skin began to change color.

After that two extra limbs joined my others, one of which was still black. Growing and extra foot along with two horns and a third eye my transformation was complete as I let out a sigh. My breath alone was so hot that the air was turned into steam as I rolled all four shoulders.

 **Health 365,000/365,000 (Bonus 100) = 36,500,000**

 **Mana 524,000/762,000 (Equipment x 2) = 1,524,000 (Bonus x 100) = 152,400,000**

 **STR-1280(+730+60+65+30) =2,165 (Bonus x 10) = 21,650**

 **END-895(+730+55+20) =1,700 (Bonus x 8) = 13,600**

 **DEX-1175(+730+55+38+35) =1,933 (Bonus x 4) = 7,732**

 **VIT-1205(+730+70+28+25) =2,058 (Bonus x 9) = 18,522**

 **INT-925(+730+45+40+15) =1,755 (Bonus x 2) = 3,510**

 **WIS-950(+730+45+40+5) =1,770 (Bonus x4) = 7,080**

 **FAI-780(+730+35+50+15+25) =1,635 (Bonus x 3) = 4,905**

 **LUC-1150 (+730+25+25) =1,930 (Bonus x 4) = 7,720**

My demon form took place of my human one in an instant, but before people on the ship could catch sight of me my explosive strength shot me forward into the incoming tide of goblins. The blades were perfect for this form as two hands griped each handle and swung at the harmless monsters. I couldn't help but let my wild side let loose as a savage feeling built up inside me and exploded out.

Contrary to my calm and sexy attitude I showed around the girls I had a savage side that I hid around them pretty well. All my past experiences forming into almost another identity that took place of my mask as I killed. I had learned to control it well but sometimes it was good to let loose. Right now was one of those times.

With a laughter that made the little goblins quiver I chased after then and ripped them apart. One swing would send entrails and blood flying across air for hundreds of feet. Occasionally I would stomp on a green monkey looking monsters as their skull split open like a bad egg. The smell of blood filled the air as I inhaled the delicious scent like fresh baked cookies.

As my laughter rang out I and I continued to murder goblins, each stride allowing me to turn 20 to 30 goblins into meat puddles, I finally reached the and crossed over it. With a twirl in the air my eyes found the largest bastard in the area. Like a fish in water I twisted my body in the air and brought both my swords on top of the monster. He even tried to block but the weight of the swords powered by my strength was to much as they cut him into four pieces.

The ground shook as a crater formed in the impact zone as I let out a hot breath that caused water in the air to turn into steam. Just then stone spikes shot from the ground to the surrounding mobs around me impaling them all through the head or heart. My gaze shifted towards the fair in her full size 16 year old form standing not too far off my current passion. A tiny stone spike being used as a toothpick as she tried to get something out of her teeth.

"What?" She asked me as I rolled all three of my eyes and started walking out of the crater with the goblin corpse in tow. I brought it up to my mouth and took a huge bite of the corpse like it was a turkey leg. All the drops and items I gained were instantly transformed into mana as I recovered as much as I could.

"You're so gross when you let your savage side out." Gaia murmured as turned my head as I continued to munch on my goblin as I quickly finished it in a few bites. With a hard swallow I found that tiny mean barely counted for 1% of my mana.

"Says the one killing goblins just as easily as I am." I threw right back at her as I picked up another goblin corpse and consumed it in two bites. I could only shiver as I felt like I now had a layer of grease on my stomach. Goblin was not the best of meats that was for sure. Heck even swords tasted better than them.

"That being said you kind of attracted a lot of attention to yourself. Athena is mentally chewing my ear off." She said in an irritated voice as she pulled out her toothpick and threw it with pinpoint accuracy as it flew and hit a goblin mage right between the eyes.

"Hehe." I laughed a little as I was then kicked in the shin by the women in green. I ignored the constant shin kicks as I focused on the field in front of me. After crossing into the small district of goblin city or town I found the area my shot had hit was not a wasteland. The area for about 2 miles was completely flat ground while the buildings after that were all wrecked beyond repair.

It was like a nuclear bomb had gone off in the area as I admired my work. However just then a horn was blown as I turned my attention to a nearly 6 foot tall goblin on the other side of the crater who was badly burnt. From my prospective he looked to be a general of a sort but as soon as the horn was blown the shin kicks suddenly stopped.

"What's up?" I questioned Gaia seeing her repetitive action stop in her tracks. Her mouth seemed to no know if it should make a smile or frown as it make and awkward stare.

"Well you officially are the most effective danger magnet in this life and the next. You managed to get a goblin general to blow his reinforcements horn. If we weren't in this castle it wouldn't be an issue but now you can expect trouble." She said as we horn finally stopped blowing as the ground suddenly began to rumble.

Looking around me I saw dust clouds forming in all directions and heading my way as I couldn't help but feel my heart beat faster in anticipation. I couldn't help but get excited as the thought of slaughter entered my mind. Maybe this demon form had more of an effect on my mentality than I first thought.

"What you want to do captain scotty?" Gaia asked me with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Stay there and look cute." I said as my black arm melted down until Thor's hammer was once again unleased as my mana began to poor into it. But my comment only earned me an eye roll but also a wink as she walked away and sat on stone not too far away.

"Let's go with tracing rounds." I said as my sights turned green as I smiled. For every 10,000 MP I could select 50 targets. This meant 5,000 targets for every 1 million mana I decided to pour into it. With a thought I poured all my recovered mana which was a total of ¾ my current max so 75 million mana into the gun.

This meant I could target a total of 375,000 monsters, my sight then began to flash with thousands of green lock on circles in the dust clouds. Seconds passed and my limit was reached as a full 360 degree area around me was lit up with hundreds of thousands of green target circles. With that I raised the barrel into the air and pulled the trigger.

The sky was lit up with a bright light of the pure mana beam shot into the air. Unlike the explosion round this one was less forceful and more stream like. As the beam reached about the same elevation as Athena's ship it split into its individual beams. Like a massive tree with all its branches each tracing round left a line of white in the sky creating a beautiful scene.

Gaia and I stared up and awe as the thousands of rounds rained down from the tree like structure and found their targets like deadly assassins. But that wasn't all as each round exploded on impact damaging or even killing 2 to 3 more goblins in the process. The ground shook as each of the 375 thousand rounds exploded like a miniature suns as it seemed like a meteor strike had rained down from the sky.

From Athena's position I bet it was just as beautiful a scene as Gaia slowly walked up to me and slip her a free hand into one of mine. I took a glance to find Gaia staring in silence at the scene before us as I couldn't help but admit it was beautiful. Though the situation was not one to get all romance like I couldn't help but let her do as she wished.

With that the barrage of bullets was finished and the giant light tree in the sky dissipated leaving only me and Gaia in a plain of silence.

 **Kill points count Percy: 1,273,347**

 **Kill points Keith: 25,545**

 **Alert! You have killed an estimated 354,850 goblins or levels ranging from 75 to 1524. Due to massive temperature all drops were incinerated upon contact excluding [Soul Crystals]. All drops were sacrificed to Gob. Gob however wishes you would hold back a little.**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

…

Again I power leveled up a ridiculous amounted as I jus glanced at my stats as my eyes nearly bulged out of my socket. I actually thought I was seeing things as I had to rub my eyes a little.

 **Level: 979 Xp: 1,247 / 25.9 billion (1/40) = 647.5 million**

However my excitement was short lived as a massive roar cut through the air as Gaia seemed to snap out of her current daze and look over at me.

 **Alert! You have killed far too many goblins and summoned the wrath of a Goblin King! Be prepared fight one of the strongest Goblin variants! No long with the little green man be bullied!**

The ground shook as suddenly from the first district that I could see in the goblin city a huge figure taller than a several story building stood up. I was actually slightly scared as the figure slowly walked forward as I could make out its green skin covered with boils and pustules. A massive armor of high level monsters were sewn together to make his chest piece and he was wielding a smelting hammer that looked big enough a SUV would be crushed with one hit from it.

I could almost feel the talk I was going to get from the girls as I watched the beast step through a massive gate and make its way towards me. Just then I noticed a crown on its head make of expensive looking swords that had to be from its previous victims.

'What in the hell did you do to anger a Goblin King not less a giant species goblin king variant?' Questioned a concerned Angel in my head as I ignored her for the time being. However as I watched the giant monster make his way towards me I looked at Gaia as her green eyes me my fiery red ones.

"Gaia I have a plan." I said as she scoffed.

"You're no child of Athena so I suppose it's pretty simple." She mocked me as I ignored her comment.

"Make and underground pit around her big enough to fit that fellow inside it. I will do the rest and when I give the signal open it up okay." I said as she nodded as she sunk into the ground like she had just fallen into water. I then picked up my two swords as my black arm reformed itself. I then slowed my breathing as a solar system slowly appeared above my head as I activated **[true soul manifestation]**.

 **Goblin King (Giant variant)**

 **Level- 2995**

That was all the stats I could see as the giant man finally made his way to the wasteland as the solar system above my head grew clearer. Thanks to my massive level up I was now at max mana so I was good to go.

"Mercury and Diana" I said as my body began to glow a mix between a deep gold and silver. In an instant my I felt my Endurance and Dexterity increase by 55 times each. My body felt like it was exploding with power as I shot towards my next victim. However with my current mana I could keep this up for a while but I don't know if my body could endure this kind of strain for this long.

Like a bullet I exploded forth as the air ripped around me. My aura made of pure mana was enough to part the wind. This seven story tall behemoth of a fat goblin roared at me as it charged forwards. It raised up its hammer and flung it down way before I reached it. The ground exploded as rocks were launched into the air and towards me like rockets. Hehe rock pun…get it together Percy.

But I could managed this much as I maneuvered through the falling rocks like a fish in water as I raised both of my swords and slammed them into the goblins chest. I could feel my whole body rattle as it felt like I had slammed into a giant piece of metal. But the armor was to tick as the blades didn't even stick, thankfully I was strong enough make him take a step back.

As I fell to the ground he tried to grab me out of the air but bolts of all sorts of mana types shot at his hand making him flinch back. With a quick flip and twist I landed on my feet and then went for the giants legs. Just like last time the armor was simply too thick unfortunately this monster king somehow managed to get a pair of size 500 boots. Anyways I was sort of infuriated as my blows didn't even make it past his defense value.

"Fuck!" I roared as my mana gathered in my blades as I felt the wind rip around me. Looking for the most vulnerable area I found it with ease. Grinning like a mad man I sliced my blade upwards as all the gathered wind mana shot forward and slammed right into the king's crotch. He could only let out a roar of pain as blood mixed with a mysterious substance began to rain down. I was quick to make it out of there as he fell down gripping his crotch in pain.

"Sorry bro." I couldn't help but say as I felt kinda sorry for what I just did. But only just a little, regardless I rushed the monster only to have a giant backhand coming my way. The move was a lot faster than his last ones as his rage exploded just as much as his balls did. I had barely enough time to try to block with the swords but it was not nearly enough as I was sent flying into the air.

My head was ringing in pain as I almost fell unconscious but I snapped out of it as I forcefully bit my tongue and used wind mana to correct myself in the air. I just hovered there in silence as I tried to regain my form of reason. My mind was simply too managed from the blow as it took a few seconds. Soon my mind was with me again but so was the Goblin King as his hammer was being lifted up from another strike. His blood soaked hands gripped the hammer as his vicious eyes looked at me.

"Oh?" I asked as he swung down his hammer only for a suddenly mana beam shot from my mystical railgun to hit the hammer head dead on. It was an element shot with the wind attribute but even with the power behind the rail gun the level difference and simple power difference was to massive. My guess this nutless goblin had to have stats nearly 4 to 5 times more than an average goblin king his level.

"Just my luck." I said as I took aim as the he roared at me in anger as our strikes met head on once again. But he just kept on coming as I was forced to use Thor's hammer to stop each of his blows. The damage I was doing was nothing compared to this guy's health bar, though I couldn't see its numbers I could guestimate how much damage I was doing.

"Just stay down!" I roared as I fired two shots in succession as my mana quickly depleted itself to about 50%. One shot hit his incoming blow the other was aimed at his head, but he was simply to agile even for his massive form. The second shot only scraped past his cheek leaving a large gash spewing blood down his face.

"That's right bitch!" I roared at I kept firing more and more shots as he kept trying to dodge them. Some met his blows but it seemed I was barely able to push him back. But at most I would be able to keep this up for another minute or so.

'Percy I am ready when you are.' Transmitted Gaia into my head as I smiled. Somehow I had managed to last 10 minutes nearly expending my entire mana pool.

"Alright follow me fucker." I said as I grabbed my extra blade off my back and threw it with all my might. The goblin was off balance at the time as he didn't have time to block the blow, in a second the blade found his eye as it managed to make it one forth the way in before his eyelid stopped it. A bloody stream spewed out of the eye as he gripped the blade and pulled it out as his left eye was not gone.

"Hehe that's right fucker." I cursed as the monster let out a bellow of rage as he rushed after me. Taking him back to the place we started I found Gaia waving her arms at me then disappearing. Getting the message I led the monster to where Gaia was standing as I still floated in the air with my wind mana. It was a new feeling but I could managed none the least since mana was like a second source of water to me.

Seeing him come closer with his hammer raised I just stared at him as he was in too much of a furry to pay attention to his surroundings. With one wrong step the ground gave out beneath him as he face showed surprised. He tried to grab a ledge but it crumbled along with him as he fell into a hole twice his height. Due to the surprise fall he had managed to break one of his legs as he let out a roar of pain.

Slowly I lowered myself down to the ground and canceled all my buffs and put away Thor's hammer as I was left with a simple 10% mana left. Looking at the struggling monster in the hole I felt Gaia appeared beside me as I looked towards her as she gave me a sweet smile.

"Alright Gaia…use Sand coffin!" I shouted but nothing happened as Gaia just stood there looking at me with an awe.

"What?" I asked her as she looked away from me.

"You're going to get us sued by someone." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Then use your spikes to pierce the heavens!" I shouted again as she sighed like I was an idiot.

"Copy right infringement right here." She said.

"Whatever just kill him." I said as she rolled her eyes as she murmured something I couldn't hear. In the next second massive spikes shot out and tried to impale the goblin. However his skin was too tough as only a few manage to pierce him. He broke off the ones that didn't as he tried to throw them at us only for Gaia's extreme degree of earth magic control to stop the spear and throw it back impaling his arm.

"How is he still alive?" I groaned out in protest.

"Well Goblins and orcs are known for their vigor." She said glancing at me.

"Along with someone else I know." She couldn't help but throw in a sexual joke, but before I could retort she waved her hand once again. This time a giant piece of rock not too far from us slowly pulled itself out of the ground. A couple seconds later the huge rock was dropped into the hole. It was followed by a scream of fright but after a large squishing sound the scream stopped as a victor alarm went off.

 **Kill points count Percy: 2,000,000**

 **Kill points Keith: 245,000**

 **Alert! You have killed a level 2995 goblin king giant variant. What a great achieve meant!**

 **Level up!**

…

 **Alert! You have reached level 999! Due to all stats not being over 2000 you have been temporarily restricted from leveling up to 1000 until all conditions are met. You can rise all stats above 2000, consume a catalyst, or rely on a deity's power to break pass this stage. All experience accumulated in this state will be stored until conditions are met for you to level.**

 **Alert! The deities above have seen your progress and think you are worthy. Several wish to aid you on your journey and wish for you to choose them to progress pass this bottleneck. Accepting their help will make you one of their servants on this planet.**

 **Alert! Due to your involvement with the divine in your past life and this one, you have learned their ways and how their powers work. Due to this you have been given a rare option that only a select few have been in this planets history. This is the path of divinity! Ascend to the limits of humanity and break through become a divine by your own power! But once this path is chosen you cannot turn back!**

 **You will never have this chance again and if you do choose this path the system you are using will evolve from the Gaia system to the Chaos system. But be weary choosing this path is not for the faint of heart as only a few have ever succeeded in doing so on this planet. If you fail in doing so you will forever become a subservient to the divine. You will be given 2 weeks to decide.**

 **A quest has been issued!**

 **Quest name: Becoming a divine**

 **Tasks:**

 **Do not consumed any leveling Catalyst.**

 **Obtain certain skill levels before you break each bottleneck.**

 **Do not use any deities help to break through each bottle neck. (Since you are a divine soul human are still allowed to create your transformation forms without any issue of it interfering with the quest)**

 **Use only your own stats to break each bottle neck.**

 **Discovered the hidden mysteries of the elements.**

 **Rewards:**

 **You will become a divine being that is hindered by none.**

 **You will be able to bring others to your level with your help but they will be bound to your power.**

 **As a free divine you can create a divine faction.**

 **The cosmos will be open to you.**

 **Last reward…it's a secret!**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

 **Upon accepting this quest your system will be moved from the Gaia system to the Chaos system. Please be weary that this system is much different from the Gaia system. You have two weeks to accept this quest or not.**

I was frozen in place as I stared at the quest in silence. My form once again my original as my demon was sealed inside me. However my eyes glanced up at Gaia who was happily humming as she sorted through the drops from the Goblin king giant variant. Sensing my eyes on her Gaia looked up at me slightly puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me as I slowly forced a smile on my face as I quickly made the panel fade for the time being.

"Nothing's wrong babe." I said kissing her cheek as I knelt beside her as she gave me a long look.

"Hmmm…" She said just continued to stare at me as I laughed.

"I'm serious nothing is wrong. So anything good?" I asked her as her eyes lit up as they focused on the loot in front of her. Since we had time to kill before we were picked up by the drop ship she was having a good time with me and just her as she happily hummed.

As she explained the loot to me couldn't help but glanced at the time that was slowly counting down my time to accept the quest. But I had a question for myself as I looked at it, was I ready to start living a life like my last one? I didn't want to get involved with these sort of things but yet here was another chance to enter the fray of the divines with ease.

But deep down I didn't want a life living like a god, I just wanted a life of a simple farmer or something. Maybe to be a simple businessman that could come home to a warm meal and a loving wife. However I also knew I was never destined to have such a fate anymore. So until I could chat with Athena and Gaia in private this was going to be on hold. I needed their opinions as well, because if I became divine I would need my soulmates by my side as well wouldn't I?

 **AN: Well I hope you guys like it, also I am alive for those of you wondering. School is just stressful. Also I am shortening the chapters for around 5-6 thousand words from now on. 7000 if I'm feeling good. Anyways feel free to review as you wish.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **Poll Results: Other women will be having Percy's child with women outside the harem. The number is stil undecided but we will get to that when we get to it. In the meantime feel free to come up with different species for the women he might have kids with. OC's are welcome.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"I'm serious nothing is wrong. So anything good?" I asked her as her eyes lit up as they focused on the loot in front of her. Since we had time to kill before we were picked up by the drop ship she was having a good time with me and just her as she happily hummed.

As she explained the loot to me couldn't help but glanced at the time that was slowly counting down my time to accept the quest. But I had a question for myself as I looked at it, was I ready to start living a life like my last one? I didn't want to get involved with these sort of things but yet here was another chance to enter the fray of the divines with ease.

But deep down I didn't want a life living like a god, I just wanted a life of a simple farmer or something. Maybe to be a simple businessman that could come home to a warm meal and a loving wife. However I also knew I was never destined to have such a fate anymore. So until I could chat with Athena and Gaia in private this was going to be on hold. I needed their opinions as well, because if I became divine I would need my soulmates by my side as well wouldn't I?

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

My first moment back was not met with cheers of happiness and pats on the back as I had suspected it would. Instead it quickly turned into a Keith yelling in my very calm and collected face. Listen if I had ever seen a sore loser then Keith would be the king of them. His furry was almost admirable as he yelled in my face about 'cheating' and 'honor' and something about 'mysterious demons'. However his rants were quickly silenced by a very slow appeared Aunty C.

One Vulcan neck pinch and Keith was left half paralyzed on the ground with foam coming out of his mouth. Aunty C only wiped her forehead like a job well done as they dragged the uncosious load of angel away from the group as I was seated in a larger area with Athena, Gaia, the crazy aunt and some crew memebers.

"We will wait for Mr. Ruffled Feathers to calm down before we discuss your victory." Said a calm and collected Athena as people scoffed at the nickname for Keith.

However I was not out of the fryer yet as her eyes glanced at me over her fancy tea cup as she slowly took a sip and set the cup back down. Then clearing her throat and suppressing her trembling eyebrow she slowly turned to me with a smiled on her face. But seeing that smile sent shivers down my spine as it looked like she was about to murder me. Oh great deities in the heavens spare me this once, I prayed.

Unfortunately my prayers went unheard as I even swore I heard a stray cough in my mind from Tens.

"So _Percy_ do you care to explain your very interesting… appearance that you took while fighting the goblins?" Asked Athena as I felt this question wasn't for her but for the crew members looking at me in slight fear. I guess she was tired of covering for her boo at this moment.

"Well… since I'm so young and inexperienced I am sure Aunty C would love to explain my current situation to you all in great detail. Also seeing as she is the highest level member aboard this vessel I see that it is only appropriate of her to do so." I said as all the gazes shifted from me to Aunty C who was about to fall asleep.

"Damn brat." She whispered under her breath as I soon received a kick to the shin that dealt over 500 damage. Ignoring the pain I just gave her a smile as she sighed and faced the crew.

"He is a divine soul human, any further questions can be answered in books about divine soul humans." She said simply and easily as everyone stared agape at her explanation.

"What? Got an issue doing your own research? Ehhh!" She said like a gangster as she crossed her legs and arms as they all quickly shook their heads.

"No ma'am!" One yelled.

"I love books!" Another yelled.

"I once wanted to marry a book!" Said a third.

"Let's go research right now guys!" A fourth said as everyone agreed and ran out of the room with all their might. Slowly the rest of us that remained in the room slowly turned to Aunty C as she scoffed a little.

"Cowards…" She grumbled as the angry side of Aunty C was quickly revealed to me.

"So Percy Gaia did tell me what did happened in live time feed over telepathy so I am well aware of the data collected. I am only surprised about your use of the gun." Athena said as she turned into good old Athena, or as I like to call her data collecting mode.

"Well yes but I only fear that in the future the weapon will have its limitations due to mana charge pool that can be used and the ammo provided. If you are looking at warriors then it will be great but if you are looking at high level beings then it will become ineffective." I said as Athena slowly nodded.

"Well I suspected as much. Also why did you transform?" She actually went back to the original topic at hand. However I was prepared this time as I let steam come out my nose with pride.

"Because I am the prideful fiancé of Athena Winston! I cannot have people thinking I come from a weak bloodline can I?" I asked her as she blushed lightly but ignored the comment.

"What's the real reason?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"I needed more mana and by transforming I got more mana." I said simply as Athena sighed as she deduced my answer as soon a smile grew on her lips.

"Oh so you wanted to beat Keith that much did you?" She said as it was my turn to blush.

"Nobody takes my women from me." I said as a slowly whistle from Aunty C and Gaia filled the room as both Athena and me blushed. Heck even the Darkness looked embarrassed by my answer as she hid her face under her cute little paws.

"He's a keeper, your mother is going to be so proud with my report this time." Said the black winged angel as we all ignored her.

"Anyways I didn't want the bastard to win, so I increased my power to fit my need for the moment. Also I want to discuss something with you two alone." I said as they seemed intrigued.

"Oh? Does it have to do with your current level of 999?" Asked Aunty C as I nodded as she blinked in my surprise at my response.

"Wait I pulled that guess from my ass, how did I get that right?" She said astonished as I realized he was just fooling with me but somehow managed to hit it right on the nose.

"Anyways can you leave-." However the door to the room was quickly opened revealing a frustrated but much calmer Keith.

"Oh? Awake so soon sleeping beauty?" I asked her making a pinching motion towards my neck as I vein bulged on his head.

"Shut up. Also I am not accepting the results of this match I demand a recount!" He said in a very angry but low tone.

"The system does not lie Keith you lost fair and square." Said Aunty C with a wave of the hand as he grew more frustrated.

"Then this man cheated somehow, I demand to see the tapes from the match." He said as we all looked at the calm Athena as she slowly sighed.

"Very well I will let you watch the videos, but after doing so you must wait 24 hours until you respond to me. But I am letting you know right now you are no longer a marriage eligible partner unless my mother decides otherwise. But as far as I am concerned Percy is the only man for me." Athena said confidently as Keith ground his teeth against one another in frustration as his eyes seemed to bore holes into me.

"A-As you wish." He said as he stormed out of the room as I saw astral beings swarm towards his ever darkening aura.

"Athena you should put people to keep an eye on him." I said as everyone looked at me.

"Why? He may have a high level but Aunty C is more than enough to handle him." She said as I shook my head.

"Not that, his aura is attracting astral beings. Messengers of the dark deities. His mind is clouded with anger making him an easy target as well. He might be transformed into a **{empowered}** if this attitude of his continues." I said without emotion as everyone remained silent.

"Is that one of your powers as being a branded one?" Asked Aunty C as I slightly nodded.

"Being part of the astral plane and the living plane. Neither alive nor dead. It is a confusing place to be. I used to have some issues but ever since I unlocked my true soul it has acted like a barrier. But sometimes the bigger ones get through and I have to deal with them." I said as they seemed to all be learning a new part of me.

"I don't really like to talk about it." I said while rubbing the back of my head. I never even spoke to Gaia about these things.

"…"

"Anyways both of you guys can we go talk?" I asked them as they nodded as Aunty C sighed unhappily after being left out.

"I will have some people keep an eye on Keith. If it comes down to it I will deal with him myself." She said as she stood up and exited the room leaving just Me, Gaia, and Athena all alone in the room. Also Darkness who seemed to be taking a nap.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Athena asked me as I slowly pulled up the quest given to me and shared it with Athena and Gaia to look at. After reading through it their eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I never would have guessed it was something like this." Athena said.

"I knew you were hiding something." Gaia said glancing at me as I chuckled lightly. However I then leaned forward and put my hands on my knees.

"I need advice… is this the right path for me? Should I try to gain divinity?" I asked them as they both glanced at each other.

"I don't see it as a bad thing but… I know you want to get away from this sort of thing." Athena said as I nodded.

"Well if it were me… I wouldn't accept it." Said Gaia as we all stared at her in surprise.

"Why is that?" We asked her as her brow furrowed.

"Divinity, if it is anything like godhood, will be an immense challenge to obtain. I am just worried it will be a tougher journey than your last life Percy. I want you to relax and let your anger dissipate. You don't need this sort of challenge right now. Maybe in the next fate cycle or even the one after that." She said as her eyes flashed with concern.

"Well I am already battling that uphill battle right now." I said looking at my fake arm as her eyes trembled a little.

"I understand what you mean though." I said as a sad smile formed on her lips.

"My last life was full of things that nearly killed me a million times over and eventually did. But that godhood was only going to be bestowed upon me by Zeus. That would have made me an underlying and only that. This however is to obtain a divinity under none and above all. To actually do something of that caliber… might be beyond me." I said however Athena then spoke up.

"I saw it's worth a shot." She said as we both looked at her as her eyes burned with the fire of passion.

"If Percy obtains divinity that that will let him make us his underlings and become divines along with him. That means we can all spend more time together and not have to worry about being separated from him. Plus I can tell that with every soulmate you meet the fire of anger in your heart dies out a little." She said as I guess she was right, at least I wasn't that angry little shit like I was in the academy.

"Still he could die!" Gaia shouted at Athena as she bit her lip and spoke back.

"Even if he does that just means another cycle will begin again. We will all meet him once more and start our journey again!" She said as Gaia struggled.

"Why are you treating death as such a loose concept?" Gaia said as Athena blinked at her in surprised and then seemed to go deep into thought.

"I…I don't know why. I think it is because of Percy, as long as he is around me I feel like anything is possible." She said with a slight blush as I couldn't help but smile.

"…" However Gaia was silent as she seemed to think for a minute.

"Bark!" A small yip from Darkness however broke us from our thoughts as she stood on my leg. I just smiled as I brought out one of her treats and gave it to the tiny wolf as she happily munched on it. Her satisfied face full of happiness as we all couldn't help but smile as suddenly Darkness's limitless memories rushed into my mind. Small events like the ones happening that were recorded in her mind and the way they played out flashed in my mind. It was like it was showing me the percentage of success at this time.

"Hmm…" I thought as the scenes slowly ended as I looked back at Gaia and Athena and then Darkness as she let out a satisfied burp.

"I will accept it then." I said as Gaia looked slightly saddened as I laughed a little.

"If there is anything I have learned from my time here it is that this is not a simple game that we can reset whenever we want to and start again from the beginning. Each time is a new life and an adventure of its own and when the risks are present to us we should challenge them. Because if we didn't then why would it be worth living?" I asked them as Gaia simply sighed as and shook her head as Athena gave a small smile.

"I guess you're right as always about these sort of things." Athena said as Gaia quickly moved to my side and snuggled up against my arm as she rubbed her face on it. This only earned a jealous glare from the angel in the room.

"At least you have me Percy." She said happily as I laugh as I felt my other arm being grabbed as the jealous angel glared at Gaia.

"You mean he has us both." She said as Gaia glanced over at her only to shoot her a wink that made her blush.

"You mean we all have each other." She said as Athena's blush only grew as Gaia suggested some girl on girl stuff. Though I was not one to complain.

"Haha." I said as I leaned down and kissed them both on the cheeks as Gaia squealed in delight and Athena blushed as red as an apple but didn't refuse the kiss.

"Then it's decided. Let's see what kind of divine I can become." I said as I opened the quest and hit the yes button.

 **Beep! Are you sure you want to continue down this treacherous path?**

 **Yes/No**

I only rolled my eyes as I hit yes again as more notifications popped up in front of me.

 **Alert! The quest of becoming a divine by your own power has started! The divines that stand in the heavens grow curious of your choice. While some smile upon your decision and grant you the best of luck others frown upon it and wish to bring you harm. The land of divines is filled with many opinions and you will have to face them all!**

 **As one who has just began to walk the path of the divine be weary that others like you will comes to sense your presence as you do with them. Some will act and others will not but be weary for not all of these people will share the same beliefs. As of right now you make the 25** **th** **divine path walker on this planet.**

 **Since you have started to walk the past of the divine you have been connected to the universe Chaos system. This system is much different from your previous Gaia system and to adjust you will be put into a coma for the next 24 hours. However you have 1 hour to find a place to sleep until the change is complete.**

 **Once change has been made Chaos system tutorial will be available for one week. Have a nice sleep and welcome to a world much larger than you could have ever imagined. Also you have complete gob's quest and can keep his skill.**

Ignoring the thing about Gob that just kind of popped up I nodded as I saw that I had one hour to find a spot to sleep.

"Okay good, I will make the change to the Chaos system in an hour. I need to find a place to sleep for 24 hours." I said as Athena nodded.

"You can sleep in my room. It is the most heavily defended place on the ship. Nobody but Gaia and I will be able to enter." Athena said as I nodded as I quickly followed them to her room. As I did I found myself on her bed and with a message asking if I wanted to start the transfer early. I could only exhale slowly and nod.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

Sitting in a throne high above the world sat Tens as he and several other demon deities all watched Percy accept the quest to walk on the path of the divine. As per king Victors mission Tens was to look over the twerp and report back to the king whenever something happened. However just as he was about to send the report a message was sent to him instead.

"The king has requested your presence in his domain." Said a small world spirt that slowly floated before the massive body of tens. Here up in the home of the divine's even world spirits were used as simple message senders.

"I understand." He said with a sigh as he slowly stood up ignoring the other demon deities that all ranked below him. With one giant step his body seemed to phase through space and in and instant he was before a massive palace that would even put his own to shame. But even standing before the doors he felt a cold sweat run down his bare back as.

"Oh? You made it after all." Said a familiar female's voice as Beatrice in her kimono appeared not but a few feet from Tens's massive foot.

"I am the leader of the demon divine faction of course I was called. I am just wondering why a 7th generation divine faction captain was called. Unlike a 5th generation like me." He said smugly as Beatrice's face scrunched up in anger.

"Tens… big and red as always." Said a new voice before Beatrice could speak back to him. As Tens seemed to freeze in place. He quickly turned his third eye to the left of Beatrice to notice a figure that had escaped his vision. In a second a women dressed in a business suit with black rimmed glasses and short black hair, but her lower half was that of a spider making her an arachnoid monster divine.

"Mother…" Beatrice said pulling her kimono tight hiding her previously erotic flaunting of skin. Anyone could see Beatrice's mood took a 180 as she treated this women more like a demon that she did tens. Her body even shook in slight fear as she tried to quickly fix her appearance. But only one of her mother's own eight eyes glanced at her own daughter. This was the leader of the arachnoid divine faction and 4th generation divine.

"I see you and my daughter have been growing closer lately." She said as Tens felt the need to squash this big bug right now. However he kept his cool as he chuckled lightly which made the ground bellow tremble.

"Well the king did assign us to watch over a certain mortal. He even placed a good amount of trust in your daughter. Didn't you know?" He asked her as she looked slightly stunned as all eight eyes turned to her daughter who was finished fixing her kimono. Her daughter like a fly caught in her web as her eyes seemed to be as poisonous as her fangs.

"No… I did not. Beatrice is not one to talk to me about anything. What and ungrateful daughter I have had." She said in a stern demeaning tone that made the small arachnoid divine shiver in fear. Even Tens felt bad for Beatrice at this point, they said spiders eat their young but this kind of verbal torment was just as bad.

"You should be prouder of our daughter Pricilla. She is more than meets all 8 of your eyes." Said a man's voice as he gave a large yawn. All eyes then turned to see a man wearing a ruffled blue shirt and black pants. His rainbow colored hair was a complete mess and around his collar were lipstick marks of different colors. He then gave another large yawn and rubbed his eyes revealing a sleepy pair of red irises.

"Devan… I didn't know the king required a fool's assistance." Pricilla growled out as even Tens heard her teeth grinding against each other. However Beatrice's face seemed to light up as she ran over to her said father.

"Come on Price our night of passion lead to wonderful child did it not?" Devan said happily as he patted Beatrice's head as she hugged him happily. Her smile seemed to only make the 4th generation divine smile wider.

"I missed you daddy." Beatrice said as Devan smiled then looked up at Tens as he gave him a curious look.

"Back from your mission I see." Tens said offhandedly as he seemed to ignore Devan's look.

"Indeed, as one of the few divines that certain around love I have much to do. You would not believe what I had to go through." He said with a dramatic sigh Beatrice giggled a little.

"Also you better not be courting my baby girl." Devan said sternly as Tens was directly pushed into the conversation he didn't want to get into.

"I am not I assure you, I have all three of my eyes trained on another." Tens said in a dreamy sigh as Beatrice made a snarky face.

"Are you talking about that Heavenly that 6th generation angel divine again? I heard she failed the captain's test again and she isn't even as half as pretty as the other angels." She said as Devan laughed.

"A demon and angel? An interesting combination. If you need any advice just ask me. I am the leader of the love divines after all." He said with a smirk as Tens coughed a little as his red skin hid his blush.

"Oh? Leader? I thought you were demoted again for sleeping with boss. Also you call me Price again you will find yourself wrapped in web so thick you would never be able to escape." Said Pricilla with an angry tone as Devan shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen Price as much as I love the feel of your string on my skin your goanna have to cut back on the bdsm. My weak body can only take some much abuse." He said without a beat as she was about to yell at him but stopped and turned her head away ignoring him. It seemed her insults would only get shot right back at her at this rate.

'Is this the lover's quarrel they speak of in the legends?' Tens thought to himself as he noticed two new people joining them.

"Hehe Devan a player as always I see. How many kids do you have now? 25? 26?" Asked a new voice as two women walked up. One dressed in an oversized black robe with a huge scythe on her back and the other the same size as Tens. She however had ten massive pairs of angel wings on her back and was dressed in a nuns robe made of white fabric with gold thread.

"Marcy." Tens and every else gave the 3rd generation Angel a slight bow. She was currently the leader of one of the four different divisions of divine angels. Though her boss Tiffany was the true leader of the entire Angel divine species much like Tens was for demons.

But since a variety of demi humans with wings fell under the angel faction you could say the angel faction was one of the large ones. But not as nearly as big as the human faction, they had a total of 18 faction leaders.

"Everyone." Marcy greeted them as she opened on o her eyes revealing a golden pupil as it landed on Tens.

"Tens." She said as he gave a nod. It was no secret that Tens was currently infatuated with Heavenly who fell under Maria's control. He had contacted her multiple times about courting her but was rejected each time by Marcy.

"Ohhhh… drama. Me likey." Said the cloaked women as with the scythe as Tens felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Opal." He said with a heavy tone as a devils smile appeared on her mouth that could be seen under the hood.

"Wow Tens you didn't even try to hit me this time." She said as Tens felt a vein bulge on his forehead.

"Don't temp me you midget. Anyways aren't you supposed to be doing your job as a Neet **(A/N: Look up Neet if you don't understand)**?" He asked her as Opal stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're jealous because I don't have to do a lot of work unlike you." She said happily as Marcy sighed along with Pricilla.

"For a 2nd generation divine you don't show it." Marcy said as Opal gave a wide smile.

"I have worked far harder than any of you younglings so I deserved to sit back and relax as my factions are taken care of. I only have to step in when things troublesome." She said as she skipped along. Somehow the oldest among them seemed to have the most energy.

"Opal!" Beatrice yelled as she ran after the old women in disguise of a 17 year old. As she reached her Beatrice reached in her Kimono and pulled out a book and secretly handed it to Opal.

"I am finished with this one do you have the next ones?" She asked quietly as Opal grinned and put the book inside her rob only to pull out three more as Beatrice's eyes lit up. Tens tried to read the title but the 7th generation divine was too fast for him. All he could read was the title which was 'Ten Count' and from the way the book looked it appeared to be a manga. What? Tens knew about those picture books.

 **(A/N: If you're up for a laugh and Beatrice's and Opal's manga preference you can google Ten Count. The only reason I know about this is because my girlfriend reads it.)**

"Thank you so much." Beatrice said happily as she and Opal quickly walked into the giant temple. Seeing the two not waiting for any others the others followed as Tens was quick to open the large door for Marcy. This only earned him a few snickers from some and multiple eye rolls from a certain spider women.

"Thank you Tens." Marcy said as she walked inside the door as the others found themselves in a giant room with a simple throne seated in the front and around it were some chairs made big enough for all the visitors to sit in.

In the head throne sat Victor in his simple attire with his golden cape hanging on a coat rack beside his throne along with his cane leaning up against side of the throne. Victor himself had a floating screen in front of him that the others recognized as the upstart not too long ago with the super powerful soul. What was his name again? Ah right Perseus. Remembering this name the others figured out what this meeting was about now.

"My King." They all said as they kneeled down before Victor as his eyes that seemed to still be closed looked up at them. As they did a huge pressure could be felt that even Opal could barely shake off. However none of them flared their aura's to push off the pressure, which would be disrespectful to the king.

"I am glad you all could make it. This is the tenth meeting I've had today so forgive me if I am an a little tired." He said with a slight sigh as his tone was that of an exhausted old man. But after he spoke the air lost its tension. After the tension left the air he waved his hand as the deities all seated themselves.

"I assume you all know of the divine quest that was accepted earlier." He said simply as they all nodded.

"Good… I have brought you all here to discuss a serious matter that is related to this." He said solemnly.

"Has something bad happened my king?" Asked Devan as the king shook his head.

"No nothing bad has happened but an omen has appeared before us when the quest was accepted." He said as everyone looked shocked. If it was serious enough for the king to go through so many meetings then it was bound to be world shaking.

"So far only the upper echelon knows of it and I am telling you as well. Perseus has a destiny upon him so powerful it can influence the very world we protect. So to see the possible future we had Madam Life use her clairvoyance to try and see it." He said as some of the women gasped.

"But Madam Life hasn't used her power in so many years. Was the omen so strong that you need to do such a thing?" Asked Pricilla as Victor nodded.

"Indeed we did." He said as everyone was amazed at the lengths of which the king took for a simple mortal.

"So what did his future hold?" Asked Opal as Victor frowned.

"That is the thing. I would have not gathered you here if it were not so confusing. You see while Madam Life used her powers she could not decipher his destiny. She could only sense two shadows of the most likely futures. One was a future that held more promise than we could even imagine. Another was world covered in darkness that was ever growing an expanding." He said as silence filled the room as Marcy opened both her eyes as her golden irises shined out.

"But he is only a mortal. Madam life should have no issue deciphering such a destiny. Even the destiny of a divine lays open and clear before her." She said as the king nodded.

"Indeed… which is why I need your help." He said.

"We live to serve the king." All of them knelt as a faint smile graced his lips.

"Please return to your seats, I have not finished yet." He said as they did as he said.

"What do you need our help with?" Asked Tens as Victor glanced at him.

"I need you to hold back and try to prevent the dark ones from reaching him and using him as their weapon. Perseus is in a fragile stage of his growth period right now and before he becomes a divine he is susceptible to have his judgement clouded. I need you all to prevent any attempts of the dark ones up here. This can mean intercepting divine messages to hiding Perseus from their sights completely." As victor explain Marcy got a confused face.

"My king may I ask why you put so much faith in a mortal? We don't even know if he can complete the journey to become a divine in the first place. What makes you so sure he can even become a divine?" She asked him as he smiled.

"Call it a King's intuition." He said as Marcy slowly nodded.

"So what should we do?" Asked Beatrice.

"For now watch over him and keep all exits from the divine plane sealed. Also if you can send some of your followers to aid him I you must but not too much, we are here to guide him on the fastest route to his own divinity not yours. But we cannot cover all exits that is for sure so some of the dark ones attempts will get through. He will have to be strong and stand tall. In the meantime let him have his rest." Victor said as everyone agreed.

"Sir may I ask you something?" Asked Tens as Victor nodded.

"If he does succeed then will that make him the 3 divine to ever achieve their own power of divinity?" He asked.

"Yes it will at least on this planet." He said in a mysterious tone as Tens didn't feel like going into much detail about that at the moment. It was something beyond his reasoning.

"If that is so then if I remember right that will make him one of the more powerful deities, if that happens… what will happen when he reaches the divine plane?" He asked Victor his gaze grew dark.

"I asked Madam Life that same question and you know what she told me?" He asked him as Tens shook his head.

"A divine war that will be larger than any divine war before will be set in motion and Perseus will be the center of it all."

 **AN: From now on I am doing 5-6 thousand words long and 7000 if I'm feeling good. Anyways feel free to review as you wish.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"If he does succeed then will that make him the 3 divine to ever achieve their own power of divinity?" He asked.

"Yes it will at least on this planet." He said in a mysterious tone as Tens didn't feel like going into much detail about that at the moment. It was something beyond his reasoning.

"If that is so then if I remember right that will make him one of the more powerful deities, if that happens… what will happen when he reaches the divine plane?" He asked Victor his gaze grew dark.

"I asked Madam Life that same question and you know what she told me?" He asked him as Tens shook his head.

"A divine war that will be larger than any divine war before will be set in motion and Perseus will be the center of it all."

 **NOW:**

 **TIME SKIP: 2 months**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

"Fire at will! Cover for the infantry until they reach the barrier!" A female's voice shouted as thousands of archers stood in a line firing as many arrows as their bleeding fingers could allow. In front of them was a massive army rushing their way in retreat. Many of their own soldiers were in tattered armor that could barely be called armor at the moment.

"Commander we are running out of arrows to fire!" Shouted a voice to the female who just shouted the order to the archers.

"Then use mana arrows!" She yelled back as the informant shook his head.

"The troops don't have mana to spar, if we have them use their mana they won't be able to hold the mana barrier to the capital." He said in an exasperated tone as she bit her lip knowing he was right.

"Commander!" Another messenger ran towards the women as she turned to him.

"What is it now?" She asked as the man looked panicked.

"It is the second commander division leader has suffered a massive injury and is stuck on the battlefield with his guards. He is requesting that you save his guards, he claimed his injury is too severe and will try to hold off the enemy until his men are safe." He said as he bowed before her as she looked astonished.

"Mathew has been injured?" She asked as her gaze turned to farthest location from the barrier. Out in the massive sea of enemy soldiers was a group of maybe 300 silver armored soldiers that was cut off from the rest of the retreating troops.

"Zoey go I will cover for you here. I will try to cover for you. We cannot let Mathew fall to the marked ones." Said another women with a massive bow in her hands. Zoey turned her head to see Selena with several massive arrows in the ground beside her. Her armor was covered in dust and dents, it was no longer like its former glory.

"Thank you Selena." She said as she slowly pulled out two short swords from her back as she put away her bow. In a second she was already shooting across the area covered by the barrier created by the academy's crystal tower. With a nod Selena pulled up one of the large arrows that was covered with magic runes.

"I will open you a path." She said she notched the arrow as her tail whipped around and grabbed the handle as both her hands pulled back the string. As she did this the massive bow showed its full potential as the massive 5 foot long arrow was aimed carefully. With a shout the arrow began to glow and in a second it was shot across the sky creating a massive trail of light.

Zoey could only glance at the beam as it shot across the battlefield and ripped open the enemy ranks with ease. This Selena was left exhausted after the arrow left her hands, even the string of the bow was broke. She just set down the handle as soldiers began to restring the massive bow as they wrapped her bleeding fingers as she looked upon the battle field.

The dust hadn't even settled from the powerful arrow strike as Zoey ran as fast as she could into the dust. Like a bolt of lightning she was unstoppable as any enemy soldier that got in her way lost their head. Each of them was covered head to toe in makeshift armor that had a sinister look to it. But on each you could find a very familiar mark that Zoey could only glare at.

"How could an **{empowered}** make such a large army without us noticing?" She cursed as she sliced another runts head flew off. Each of her strikes was simply too much for these mere cannon fodder.

"Miss. Night!" A voice yelled as she turned her head to see silver armored soldiers rushing towards her in the massive dust cloud.

"Mathew!" She yelled as she saw a man covered in a golden armor with a large chunk of his side missing. A large amount of his blood was staining the bottom of the armor as he could only give her a grin as his guards basically carried him towards her.

"The path is clear. Go!" Mathew yelled as his men all shared a look as they turned back to him. He only brought his bloody hand up from his side as he shook his head.

"My destiny has been decided yours has not. Now go! I will cover your back." He said as they slowly began to run down the path the arrow created. Since the enemy was still in disorder from the strike this was their only chance. The only one remaining was the one holding him up as Mathew only slowly stood up as straight as he could. Blood rushed down his side as he pushed the man forward.

"I will see you back at camp, commander." He said with one last look as he disappeared into the dust cloud.

"Mathew you can't die here, come with me. We can still save you." Zoe said as he shook his head as blood suddenly fell from the corners of his lips.

"This was caused by a mid-tier **{empowered}** that hid in the cannon fodders ranks. I killed him, but he seemed to put me in a bad spot." He said with a chuckled in a cold tone as Zoe's eyes shown with fear.

"But you can't die. You're the leader, you're the main character in this story. You are supposed to die." She said as he laughed once again. However his eyes slowly turned to her as he reached up and patted her shoulder.

"Zoe not all stories are filled with the hero living in the end. But a last stand is not such a bad way to go." He said as he suddenly swung his blade as the dust cleared in an instant, however his blade was met with a clash of sparks as a huge war hammer was easily stopped only two feet from him. Zoe seemed shocked at the sight as Mathew gave a roar as he pushed back the war hammer and making its user fly backwards.

"Go, it seems they brought out the elites to finish me off." He said with a chuckle as ten low-tier and three mid-tier **{empowered}** surrounded him and her. Each with their disfigured form uglier than the last and each was covered in heavy armor.

"Give up mortal, your destiny is to die here today." Said one that looked to be a multi headed turtle covered in diamonds.

"Indeed it is but who says we don't share that destiny. I am still a level 2200 I can bring some of you down with me." He said as he gritted his teeth.

"I will help you." Zoe said as Mathew shook his head.

"We cannot have two commanders fall this day." He said as Zoe bit her lip.

"The queen lamia is poisoned and is on her death bed, if you are gone then who will command us?" She asked as he smiled

"We have a smarter than average water nymph and a lamia that is too good with a bow don't we? I think they will be fine without little old me." He said as he suddenly grabbed her by the hand and twirled her once. With a strength that she couldn't resist he flung her out of the encirclement, like a blue rocket she flew across the sky as one of the empowered gave chase. But as he did a huge arrow stuck him right in the chest.

"W-What?" He gasped in awe as his gaze looked forward to see a silver tailed lamia with a massive bow. Her eyes trained on him as she notched another arrow.

"You bit-." But he was silence as a golden beam flashed and his eyes wet wide.

"-ch." He said as the two sides of his face suddenly slide up and down and with one last blink the two halves of the empowered fell to two sides. Mathew stood behind him as his wound gave a fresh burst of blood as he winced in pain.

"Go." He whispered as Zoe landed gracefully, her eyes trembling as she watched her teacher live his last moments. It wasn't well known but Mathew did teach Zoe a good amount of magic and sword techniques to her over the course of their time together. To her Mathew was like a second father.

But at this moment the enemy was beginning to restore their ranks as she turned her back to him and rushed back towards the academy. However he felt a buff magic fall upon him as he couldn't help but give one last glance her way as her wand was quickly tucked away.

"Foolish girl." He said as he turned his head as his face changed to a serious one. With a roar his body exploded into a golden light as it seemed like a massive pair of wings ripped from his back. The golden light was blinding as some empowered covered their eyes as they tried to ready themselves.

"Die!" He roared as his sword erupted in a brilliant light as he swung it in a horizontal slash. The empowered were smart enough to dodge but the cannon fodder were not as hundreds fell alone to the golden light the blade carried with it.

"Roar!" In an instant a hundred blows were exchanged as golden sword lights flashed all around him covered the battle field. Eventually all that was left around them was corpses of 10 thousand enemy soldiers. The fight was too fast for simple mortals to watch as they only caught glimpses of a blood covered Mathew swinging his sword with all his might.

Sometimes he would be knocked back and other times one of the empowered would be knocked back. Finally corpses began to hit the ground as the empowered began to fall like rain. Mathew's golden sword seemed unstoppable but as the time passed the golden light surrounding him slowly dimmed. But his roars and strikes only grew fiercer as he struck out with all his might.

"Haha! Is this all you monsters are good for?" He yelled at them as he gave a loud laugh. Just then he blocked a huge mace with a lot of effort as it sent him sliding back a few hundred yards.

"We should be calling you the monster." They said as the remaining empowered stood injured as Mathew looked like he could fall any second as the golden light flickered on and off around him.

"I don't want to hear that from you." He growled as he took a step forward but stopped as he turned his head to see a billowing red gas cloud as his face fell.

"The blood fog." He said. This fog was the reason these empowered cold amass such an army under their control. This fog could control people under a certain level and if high leveled people stayed in it for too long then they would fall to its effects. This is the same fog that poisoned the lamia queen as well.

"Master has finally made his way here." Said one empowered as they also looked at the cloud that seemed unstoppable. Mathew could only grimace as he knew that after he fell things would only get worse.

"I cannot let myself become infected, if I do my stats will only be absorbed by that monster." He said as he slowly brought his aura inside himself as the empowered stared at him.

"One last strike." He said as he forced all his aura into the cracked sword in his hand. As it did the empowered could feel the last remaining power in that strike as they all backed up. Even one of them would fall to that blade.

"Die!" Mathew roared as the blade struck forward leaving a massive scar in the ground as it split the sky open. The strike was so massive two mid-tier empowered could not escape its path. Instantly their world was met with a gold color as they were dissolved into nothing. However the strike continued on its path as it sliced into the blood fog.

The fog seemed to retaliate but the strike was too powerful as it sliced right through it and blew it all back with a massive wind. As the blood fog dispersed it tried to gather back together it but the wind seemed to now change direction as it blew against the fog as it pushed it back. Mathew could only grin as he seemed to age 60 years in and instant as the blade in his hand slowly turned to dust.

"You have done well, rest now." He said to his blade as his life force quickly drained from him like a leaky faucet. Slowly he fell to his knees as he could only close his eyes and feel the wind blow against him. His blade had changed the direction of the wind effectively pushing back the blood fog. But then he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way as he slowly opened his eyes to meet the last empowered left on the field.

"Hehe. You are strong soldier I will give you that." He said as his body slowly healed from the massive bear like form it had.

"But not strong enough." He said as suddenly the wind changed once again as the blood mist began once again flowing towards the academy. Mathew looked distraught but he didn't have the energy to even speak as he kneeled there in silence. His last attempt at ending this slaughter on this day was for nothing.

"Any last words?" He asked as a large pawn hung in the air ready to end him. However Mathew said nothing as he sat there in silence.

"Very well, become the power I need to vanquish your allies." He said with a bloody grin as he swung his paw forward. However just before the paw was brought down on Mathew something flashed through the air and blocked the blow. With a rush of wind the sounds of a metallic growling sound filled the air. The empowered was shocked to find his paw was blocked by a 8 foot tall and 5 foot wide metallic shield.

"Groooaaan." The shield let out a large groan that scared the empowered as he backed up. The massive shield had a giant demon face on the front as it seemed to glare at the empowered. The black metal giving off a chilling feeling as it floated silently in the air.

"What is this? A secondary shield? Out of my way!" He roared and tried to strike Mathew again but the shield moved with precision as blocked the strike again with ease. The shock wave didn't even reach Mathew as he kneeled there in shocked as he started at the flat back of the shield.

"You know I had a feeling something bad was happening." Said a male's voice as Mathew felt chills down his spine as he slowly turned his head to find a youth no older than 18 slowly walk past him as the shield moved out of the way.

"Who are you?" Asked the empowered as the shield floated silently to the side as the youth didn't answer and instead slowly brought a large sword with no tip on the end of it making it look like a giant rectangle. But in the middle was a slight hold that held another handle in the middle making it easier to defend with both hands. The empowered didn't even have time to say anything as blade was brought down upon him.

"Be gone pest!" The empowered roared but the blade was to fast as it was brought down upon his bear paw and sliced right through it with ease. A slash of blood flew into the air as the empowered roared in pain but he didn't have time to cry as the blade flashed again and tore right through his chest with ease as it was thrown.

Just then the shield with the demon face shot forward and slammed into the simple hilt of the sword as it shoved it all the way through. The empowered only blinked a few times as he fell to the ground but the shield wasn't done as it flew into the air then slammed its 3 inch thick side into its face.

"GGGGGrrrroooan." The shield rumbled as it continued to repeat the action as the face of the empowered was nothing but pulp.

"Enough, return." The youth said as shield slowly stopped and flew back to the young man's side as the sword did the same as he put it on his back. Not a drop of blood remained on the blade as the youth slowly walked over to Mathew and gave a whistle.

"Wasted mana veins, overshot blood energy, and life blood burned. You have lost a lot in this fight." He said as his left arm suddenly turned from a normal skin tone to a black one as Mathew was startled. But as he tried to talk the youth shook his head.

"Shut up, I have some medicine that might help." He said as a he pulled out some herbs and stuffed them into a compartment that opened up in his black arm. After all the herbs were added the compartment closed as his arm have a vibrating sound and then stopped after a second. Just then he brought his finger into a gun posture as his index finger morphed into a needle with a cylinder of green glowing liquid in it.

"Here." He said as he pushed the needle into Mathews arm as the liquid was injected into the arm. With a wince Mathew didn't say a word. With that the youth stood up as the he turned to see the blood fog that was once quickly approaching fully stopped in its tracks. Slowly it was pulling back as was its army.

"The battle ends for today. Let's get you back to camp." He said as he suddenly picked up the old man and slung him over his shoulder. Mathew was in too much shock to say anything as his wounds were slowly healing. Whatever the youth shot into him was suppressing the curse of the empowered.

"How are you here?" He managed as the youth laughed.

"I will answer all questions when the time comes. Until then shut up." He spoke in a frank and strict mana as if taking care of a patient as Mathew followed his orders. As the youth walked back to the camp out came running an armored water nymph in royal battle leathers followed by a hundred silver armored men.

However as she approached the youth she slowly slowed down to a trot then a walk and eventually stopped as her eyes constantly opened and closed. However the silver armored men ran forward as the youth handed over Mathew. They quickly ran back with him on a stretcher as Zoey remained firm in her place as she stilled couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead." She said in a menacing tone as he just laughed a little. He waved his hand as massive shield suddenly began to shrink until it fit his back perfectly. With ease the shield hooked itself on a chain link on his back and rested itself on his back.

"Ever heard of a hero's surprising return?" He asked her as she scrunched up her brows.

"More than I normally should." She said with a chuckle but then her eye turned hard as she struck out with a hard blow. The youth didn't even move as her fist caught his jaw line but instead of toppling backwards his head simply shot to the side.

"Ow." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Quit lying I didn't even managed to land a solid blow." She said as he chuckled.

"Still how are you here?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Lucky chances." He said as her eyes narrowed.

"You must have some luck stat." She said.

"Not anymore I don't." He said as she raised an eyebrow as he coughed a little.

"I will explain later, anyways I am here and safe and sound. Also I brought back up." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Back up?" She asked as suddenly a war horn sounded as she slowly turned to see a massive flying ship more advanced than she had ever seen before as her face went slack. The massive war ship slowly came to a stop above capital as slowly a smaller hover boat launched from it and went into the city.

"That is back up?" She said as he nodded.

"Smartest person the Angel tribe has to offer." He said as she slowly looked at him.

"What happened for you to make it here?" She asked him as he sighed.

"A lot." He said as suddenly a 'caw' cut through the air as a smile lit his face. Just then a hawk dawning silver needles descended from the sky.

"Silver my friend…you have grown." He said to the fighter jet sized silver needle hawk that have him a soft cry as he bowed its head as he pet he as a soft expression crossed his face.

"I am sorry for my absence. I hope you still remember our agreement." He said as she gave a soft caw as the matured silver needle hawk nuzzled him as he laughed.

"Don't worry I have plenty of silver coins for you. Also I would like you to meet your new companion." He said as suddenly a black wolf made of darkness appeared by his side as the four eyed wolf gave a light bark. The silver needle hawk gave her a glance but then turned her head sharply and nuzzled the youth harder as if seeking his attention. This only caused the divine wolf to bark at the hawk as if to not hog him.

"Enough you two, get along now." He said as he felt his sleeve being pulled as he turned to see Zoe glaring at him. He only laughed as turned his attention back to her.

"You need to explain." She said as he nodded.

"I will when everyone of importance gathers." He said but she shook her head.

"Not that… I need you to explain to me why I am here in this word Percy Jackson. My memories from earth, my past life as a hunter when I was Zoe Nightshade." She said as Percy froze as a weird smile formed on his lips.

"Oh…you remember that Zoe?" He asked her eyes went wide as she didn't seem to believe the words he just said.

"Y-You do know!" She said poking his chest as he laughed a little.

"Listen I can explain." He said as she crossed her arms as she waited for his explanation.

"The fates." He said simply as she just stared at him.

"I hate it how that name explains this entire situation, even more than I would have liked it to." She said angrily as he smiled.

"So…" But he was stopped by her glare.

"The fates may be the reason for this but I want a _detailed_ explanation later. Also these…" However a blush covered her cheeks as she was too embarrassed to mention that last part.

"We will talk later okay." He said as she nodded.

"Percy!" Yelled a voice as both of them turned to see a grey wing Angel land not too far from the. She was decked out in full battle armor as she looked ready to fight with her spear in hand as she looked around.

"Were is the enemy?" She asked in a serious tone as he laughed.

"They retreated." He said as Zoe looked at the angel with a curious gaze.

"What? No battle?" She said in a sad voice as Percy laughed as Athena looked like a puppy who just lost her toy.

"Sorry, next time for sure, I promise you that much." I said as I patted her head as Zoe glanced between me and her as Athena looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh sorry this is Athena, she is the same as you. From earth I mean." Percy said as Zoe opened her mouth then closed it as Athena seemed interested.

"What do you mean she is the same…" She said as Athena glanced at me but then saved me as she gave Zoe a smile.

"I will explain, it will be easier anyways." She said as Zoe nodded as she seemed to be thinking about something.

"So do I have to bow to you? You were a goddess once before." She said as Athena chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about that it has no meaning here, plus the closest thing to a god is probably right in front of you." She said as she looked at Percy as he coughed lightly.

"I was wondering why you changed so much since I met you." She said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I haven't changed I have just learned to rein in my emotions. Anyways you two will probably have a lot to talk about since you're in the same situation." As he said that Zoe thought for a second.

"Situation?" She asked as she looked at Athena.

"Oh…yes I will explain it to her." Athena said looking at Percy's pleading face as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you?" Zoe said it more like a question as Athena chuckled a little.

"Don't be thankful yet, you haven't even met the other one yet." She said as she led Zoe away.

"Other one?" Zoe asked as Athena just laughed as they both left Percy's hearing rang as they headed back to the capital. However for Percy he just remained put with the Silver ad Darkness by his side as slowly closed his eyes. Emotions flared for a second as his eyes show with a hint of endless darkness that would put the most seasoned knight on their ass in fear.

Even the field full of dead bodies and the howling wind grew silent before his gaze. It was like the world felt his rage as he stared at what used to be his home turned into a battlefield. He slowly walked forward towards the empowered corpse that was still slightly intact. It was the diamond encrusted turtle that just had a stab wound through its chest.

"Restore once more: undead summon." He said as a flash of black mana went from him to the corpse as it shuddered and slowly the corpse stood up and looked at him.

"How may I serve you master?" It spoke as Percy closed his eyes and thought.

"Who was your previous master? Also why is an empowered marked with a mark of sacrifice?" He asked as the corpse shuddered as it didn't want to release this information. But with a squinting of his eyes the corpse shuddered as it spit out his answer.

"A master-tier empowered has emerged and is the leader of this force. He has captured other empowered beings and put them under his rule. We are all marked with his mark of sacrifice. Each of our deaths led to him growing stronger." He said as Percy sighed in discontent this is not what he wanted to hear.

"Then rest your soul, let damnation be your way to appease the divine." He said as the empowered nodded as its body slowly dissolved into nothing as Percy was sent into thought.

 **System has noticed a fluctuation in user's mentality, you have items to prevent this do you wish to use?**

"No I am fine." Percy said as he sighed as he tried to erase his worries.

 **System agrees and recognizes user's choice. Also after slaying empowered you have reached max level for current job please select a new job of the ones provided to you.**

"Already? It has been like three days. I'm leveling way to fast" He grumbled as he opened his stats.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6 foot**

 **Race: Divine soul human**

 **Titles:** **[The Dark Gamer] [Tens Ambassador] [Lone wander] [One armed menace] [Trista's Boy] [Water Boy] [Messenger Boy] [Divinity walker]**

 **Job history: Max level jobs** **(low [lv-20] = medium [lv-50] = high [lv-100] = advanced [lv-150] = ? [lv-200] = ? [lv-500])**

 **Mercenary = Warrior = Barbarian = Sword master lv-11**

 **Blacksmith = Spirit Blacksmith lv-32**

 **Puppet user = Golem user lv-21**

 **Spirit user = Elementalist = Essence User lv-57**

 **Archer = Magic Archer lv-47**

 **Thief = Assassin lv-34**

 **Corpse User = Corpse Builder = Necromancer lv-20**

 **Tamer = Monster Tamer = Demon Tamer = True Tamer lv-7**

 **Fist user = Martial Arts User = Mana Fist User lv-25**

 **Mage = Multi Element Mage = Omni Mage lv-14**

 **Herbalist = Chemist = Alchemist = (Alchemist Master or Dark Alchemist)**

 **Medic = Doctor = Surgeon lv-12**

 **Technologist = Revolutionist = Specialty Holder = Technomancer lv-89**

 **Cook = Gourmet = Glutton lv-2**

 **Marked Once = Cruel One = Desolate One = Fearful One lv-3**

 **Group Head = Commander = Leader lv-37**

 **Level: 1830 [level is based off all job levels combine]**

 **Health 1.83 mill/1.83 mill (1000 each level)**

 **Mana 3.66 mill/3.66 mill (2000 each level)**

 **Defense: 50 K/ 50K (left arm Epic 1 mill/1 mill)**

 **Stats: [Job stats included]**

 **STR = 5255**

 **END = 4780**

 **DEX = 3980**

 **VIT = 6115**

 **INT = 5720**

 **WIS = 6880**

 **MONEY: None (all money is with responsible adults a.k.a. 'Athena' and 'Gaia')**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of Ruby and Robert. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth he was abandoned by his parents who had to at the time. He is currently enrolled at crystal academy in the grass plains and is become a divine path walker.**

 **Passive Skills: [level = 1 10] or [small-medium-large]**

 **Dark Vision: Small**

 **Strengthen All Attribute Values: large**

 **All Attribute Resistance: level 5**

 **Mind Corruption Resistance: level 9**

 **Mana Regeneration: level 7**

 **Mana Cost Reduction: level 3**

 **Health Restoration: level 3**

 **Perfect Body: level 2**

 **Muscle Memory: level 6**

 **Strengthen Subordinates: 2**

 **Intuition: level 6**

 **Leadership: level 7**

 **Detect Presence: level 6**

 **Lie Detection: level 4**

 **Poison Secretion (sweat glands and finger tips): level 2**

 **Active Skills:** **Skill max level = 10**

 **Group XP/HP/MP Pool: level 7**

' **Gobs Rule' Small Monster Control: level 2**

 **Sword Technique (Heavy and Short): level 8**

 **Spearman Technique: level 3**

 **Flowing Fist Technique: level 10**

 **Magical Bow Technique: level 5**

 **All-Attribute element magic: level 4**

 **No-attribute magic: level 5**

 **Necromancy: level 4**

 **Commanding: level 2**

 **Coordination: level 4**

 **Life Absorption: level 4**

 **Surpass Limits: level 5**

 **Wounding Strike: level 3**

 **Spirit Body: level 2**

 **Parallel Thought processing: level 4**

 **Blacksmithing: level 5**

 **Golem Creation: level 2**

 **Alchemy: level 6**

 **Gambling: level 10**

 **Mining: level 1**

 **Cooking: level 3**

 **Surgery: level 2**

 **Bedroom Skill: level 8**

 **Surgery: level 4**

 **Godly Nap: level 3**

 **Unique skills:** **Skill max level = 10**

 **Divine Transformation: level 2**

 **Divine Fusion: level 3**

 **Seven Apertures Mystic Heart: level 2**

 **True Soul Manifestation: level 2**

 **Luck Thief: level 2**

 **Item Description Analysis: level 5**

 **Consumption Absorption: level 5**

 **Dungeon Gates: level 10**

 **Evolution/Rank Up: level 10**

 **Internal dungeon mapping: level 10**

 **Title and Job King: level 10**

 **Curses**

 **Mark of Sacrifice**

 **Cursed Mind (loses all emotions when fighting)**

 **[Bonus Perks]**

 **XP increase 160%.**

 **XP Requirement Reduction 1/40**

 **Rare item drop rates increase 40%**

 **[Divine forms] (2/9)**

 **Divine form: (Demon species) Oni God**

 **Godly form: (Phase Shifter Species) Assassin God**

 **(A/N: I hope you like the new system I will explain it later but I hope this does enough for you. Also if I missed anything or you feel I should add something let me know.**

"Um let's go with… Alchemist Master." I said as I selected my new job as I nodded happily. Just then I felt a head rub against me as I looked down at Darkness who was still not used to the new addition to my troop. However Silver just seemed to ignore the pup as she focused on me.

"So I was right to return to this place as soon as I saw the state of the ground." I said looking at all the dry and wilted grass on the ground. Even though it was spring grass was dead, something was draining the life from this place.

"Maybe it is…not it couldn't be." I mumbled to myself as I glanced at the still retreating blood fog. There was no way in hell that it could be him. But my intuition was not one to mess with as it ranked up there with demigod dreams still.

'Percy are you coming? There are a lot of people here ready to talk to you. Especially a cute little water nymph.' Said Gaia in my head as I couldn't help but chuckle.

'Yes I will be on my way. I was checking the ground. The pollution is only growing stronger, I think a dark divine has finally made their move against me. They have strengthened or at least giving one of his/her stronger empowered a divine message to work against me.' I said as Gaia went silent for a moment.

'We will talk about tonight, but I don't think Zoe can wait much longer. She looks ready to get up and march her way back to you. *Sigh* Hunters are always so impatient.' She said as I smiled.

'She is no longer a hunter Gaia. She is a princess now.' I said as Gaia snorted.

'She was a princess before wasn't she?' She asked me as I rubbed the back of my neck.

'I think?' I guessed as it was hard to tell with Atlas, his daughters, and all that.

'Anyways hurry back.' She ended with a kissing sound as I smiled and turned to my two monsters.

"Come let's go back to the Academy, the others are waiting. Silver I owe you a few silver coins as an apology don't I?"

 **AN: From now on I am doing 5-6 thousand words long and 7000 if I'm feeling good. Anyways feel free to review as you wish.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Beta: Caracac**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

'Yes I will be on my way. I was checking the ground. The pollution is only growing stronger, I think a dark divine has finally made their move against me. They have strengthened or at least giving one of his/her stronger empowered a divine message to work against me.' I said as Gaia went silent for a moment.

'We will talk about tonight, but I don't think Zoe can wait much longer. She looks ready to get up and march her way back to you. *Sigh* Hunters are always so impatient.' She said as I smiled.

'She is no longer a hunter Gaia. She is a princess now.' I said as Gaia snorted.

'She was a princess before wasn't she?' She asked me as I rubbed the back of my neck.

'I think?' I guessed as it was hard to tell with Atlas, his daughters, and all that.

'Anyways hurry back.' She ended with a kissing sound as I smiled and turned to my two monsters.

"Come let's go back to the Academy, the others are waiting. Silver I owe you a few silver coins as an apology don't I?"

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"I must say I never expected you to be alive." Said a slightly grinning Selena as starred at me like a tiger ready to pounce.

"I agree, still it is good to be back home. Well what is left of it." I said with a light chuckle trying to lighten the mood however all I got was a cough from the current crowd. That being all the top brass and commanders left in the academy.

"Remind me again. Who are you?" Asked a Duke who wore all fancy red robe.

"I am Perseus Jackson, I was once a very accomplished student here. Well before something happened… anyways I have come back in a time of need and I am ready to help." I said as they all whispered to one another.

"If you are here to help then I presume this… advanced airship? Is under your command as well?" One asked as I shook my head and motioned towards Athena who was wearing a formal armor attire.

"No that would be Athena Winston." I said as she gave a slight bow. Right now was the best time for impressions.

"Then may I ask why you bring a war ship to our front door?" One asked as Athena's eyebrow scrunched up a little.

"It is not a warship, it is a research vessel." She said with a tinge of anger as some of them glanced around at each other.

"Regardless it is more advanced then anything we possess in our entire country. I am worried that this is an act of war." He said as I laughed, but his face was soon filled with anger.

"Why do you find this so funny young man!?" A man in a blue robe yelled as my chuckles finally went away as my eyes landed on the two men.

"If it was an act of war then we would not need her ship, I alone would be enough. Well maybe Selena and Mathew could have stopped me. But didn't you hear me just a minute ago? I said I am from the plain of grass, I am here to help." I said as Gaia who was sitting in the seat next to me snickered as the men appeared to be holding in their anger due to a constant glare via Selena.

"Percy don't try and provoke them too much." Athena said as I rolled my eyes.

"Regardless we are here to help are you going to take this helping hand or give it up?" I said as Zoe spoke up.

"We will accept your help." She said as Selena raised an eyebrow but nodded. With that I directe my attention towards the lamia.

"So what brings you to the plain or grass's help?" I asked her as she frowned slightly.

"My country has already been destroyed by this force. We all retreated here since it was the only place to accept us." She said as I nodded. To think it was not only the plains or grass to be attacked.

"Then your mother?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"She was poisoned by that blood cloud. She wasn't marked like the others but she was put in a near death coma. Tracy is by her sides most of the time." She said as I nodded.

"I might be able to help." I said as her eyes gleaned a little.

"Many have tried but they have all failed. What things you can cure her?" She asked me as I smirked.

"Well I am a master alchemist I am capable of many things. But here is not the talk about such a subject. Mathew is in need of treatment and I am probably the only one who can provide it. Regardless walk with me we have much more to discuss in private." I said as she slowly nodded as Zoe and she stood up.

"We will reconvene after dinner. In the meantime check on your troops and count your losses." She told the slightly angry nobles as they all nodded and bowed. With that it was only Gaia, Athena, Zoe, Selena (Artemis), and me left as we exited the room and went toward the med bay.

"You have changed." Zoe said as I smiled.

"It happens when one finds a goal, besides those nobles were just nobodies in my plans." I said as this seemed to fluster Zoe and Selena.

"Nobodies?" Zoe asked me slightly astonished as I looked back at her.

"Of course, after what I have seen and plan to do they are just grains of dirt on a beach." I said with a smirk.

"What has happened to make you think that?" Selena slowly asked as she poked at my statement. As I smirked.

"I have decided to take up a path to the divine realm." I said, let's just say I took this as a chance to brag a little.

"D-Divine realm! You're a your planning to become a divinity!" Yelled Zoe I could smirk proudly as Selena gave me an 'I'm not buying it' look.

"Yes I am… so tell me Zoe are you willing to walk that path with me?" I asked her as she seemed to freeze.

"W-What?" She quivered at the question as her current worry of her past memories and our current soul bond connection was throw out the window. To become a divine was beyond what some could imagine. Zoe being one of those some.

"Wait!" Selena yelled as I let out a slight 'tsk' as I faced the silver tailed lamia.

"You cannot just take one of my commanders away from me in a time of need." She said angrily as I rolled my eyes.

"Listen I can let her stay here until the war is over but then it will be her choice. Is it not my time to give back to my teacher?" I asked as Zoe seemed to remind herself she was my teacher at one point.

"Heck I could bring you with me as well. Once I become a divine I can bring you both into my faction and raise you to the level of divines. Though you will all be called transcended instead of divine." I said as they both look astonished.

"You can do that?" Asked Selena as I nodded.

"It is a power granted to me by the Chaos System." I said dully. It had been my headache for the past couple months trying to figure this thing out while I was Sky continent.

 **FLASHBACK: (Sky continent)**

I sat in silently in a mediation pose as I inhaled and exhaled slowly. But as I did I felt someone smack the top of my head. I just grimaced as I opened my eyes as a women with a stern expression stared down at me. On her back was several pure white angel wings, her looks very similar to a certain grey winged angel.

"I you are a fool, you need to suppress your consciousness. How do you expect to be able to enter your subconscious? Only then will you be able to get access to truly use the Chaos system. You think having the system is enough but only… Are you listening?" She asked me as I just stared at her with a sense of déjà vu.

"Yeah… just you and Athena are too similar." I mumbled as she let out a snort.

"That girl… I don't know what she sees in you." She said as I felt grinned a little.

"Well… I don't know either." I said back as she smiled a little.

"Regardless focus and start meditating again. To fully unlock the Chaos system and use it properly and make your first advancement past level 1000. You need to unlock your subconscious. So begin again." She said as sighed and closed my eyes as I tried to let my consciousness float away.

Athena's mother or Sarah was one of the few how knew more about this world than Athena did. When I acquired the chaos system there was no pop up and no system notification. In fact I couldn't even see my stats or anything related to any system. I however could feel my abilities and stats were very present in my body. Without it I felt awkward to be honest, something that I had for so long was suddenly gone.

You could say… it was like losing a limb, I'm allowed to make those sort of jokes you aren't. But Athena had a plan to help me and that was to meet her mother. Athena cracked and spilled the beans that her mother was smarter than her. Someone smarter than Athena? I couldn't quiet comprehend that topic. But with that thought in mind we set our course to her home, the Sky Continent.

"Relax your body." I heard the words said to me as I did as I was told. My breaths slowly growing longer.

"Rest your thoughts, let all stray thoughts go and let the darkness fill your mind." Sarah said as she guided me through the relaxing phase, I wasn't one to meditate so this was very helpful. But I did as I was told as my mind was left blank.

"Very good, now one more time. Let your mind sink into the darkness, there you will find your subconscious. You will meet the very things you suppress. Overcome them and the Chaos system will be truly yours." She said as the sound died out and soon I found myself slowly sinking.

Suddenly I realized my body was in its soul form like when I visit the divine realm. So I just went with the flow and began to sink. Water to me was a friend, so I let it cover me and carry me to my destination. Last time I was unprepared to sink but this time I was ready. The dark water was so cold it could feel it chill my very soul. But as I sunk the cold slowly vanished as a light appeared before me.

It squinted my eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter until I was finally expelled from the water. The chill vanished and I was left alone, the place I appeared was a simple office waiting room. I was still naked but smooth down lower but I didn't care as I looked around to find nothing out of the ordinary in this waiting room.

"My mind suppressed this?" I asked myself looking around.

"This is not your subconscious." A voice said as I turned to see Sarah sitting at the table looking around at the peculiar room. She was also naked but all important placed were smoothed out and her long hair did a good job at covering her bust.

"I am using magic to be here. This is simply the room to your subconscious, like a grey area between the two parts that keep them separated. However I have never seen a room like this before." She said poking at the microwave as I shrugged.

"So what do I do here?" I asked her as she looked up at me.

"From here you go through that door and you are there. I will leave your mind in a second… So is this a magical device?" She asked me overlooking the microwave still as I laughed a little.

"Perhaps, I have never been here before in my life." I said as a half lie, in my past life I had but in this one I hadn't. Still her lie detection didn't pick it up as shook her head.

"The subconscious is a tricky mistress. Anyways good luck, you will need it." She said as she disappeared with 'pop' and a flash.

After that I turned to a door and slowly reached out my hand towards it. But suddenly my body flinched away from it on its own. My instincts were going crazy as well as I looked at the door one more time. My entire being was screaming at me to not open that door. My greatest fears resided in there and my soul didn't want to face them.

Regardless I reached towards the handle and opened the door as an ink like darkness exploded out and covered me. In an instant it turned into a deep dark water as I felt it invade my lungs. I began to choke on the water as I tried to find air but there was none to breath, I gripped at my throat in pain. Air bubble floating out of throat in and endless stream as I felt the dark water pulling me down deeper.

My copiousness that my soul had begun to wane as I drown in the water. But I closed my eyes and focused as the pain pulsed throughout my body trying to drive my consciousness out. But I steeled my nerves as I felt my body slowly relax.

"This isn't real." I said with an eerie emotionlessness, like I was locked in a black box the walls around me shattered letting all the water out with a gush. The room was revealed to me as it was a church like building with stained glass windows and peers throughout the room. The black liquid covered the ground and slowly spread throughout the room.

But the panes of glass depicted certain scenes on them. Scenes from my life from my past and even a few from this one. Each of a time I wished to never remember, my fellow camper's deaths, being in Tartarus, the Styx, and even my time with Gabe in both worlds.

"Hmm…" A male's voice spoke out as I turned my eyes towards a mirror image of me sitting on a throne at the front of the room. The black liquid avoiding him in a perfect circle.

"I thought that would have worked." He said as I slowly stepped over the broken glass towards him. Unlike me he had pitch black eyes and the rings of gods was above him were all upside down.

"We both know that isn't nearly enough to break me." I said as he smirked at me as he rested his head on one fist.

"Well said, so what can I do for you today? It isn't often I get a visitor, I think the last man here was Hades? No it was Ares was it not?" He said as we both chuckled.

"He never could have imagined the things you repressed. He didn't even last a minute her did he? Regardless you know why I am here." I said as he sighed.

"The Chaos system… such an intriguing thing. To combined the subconscious and conscious to bring out the persons full potential. Truly a magnificent and tragic way to obtain power. The mask we always wear will no long work will it?" He said as I nodded.

"Everything we are as a person… no a being will be will be part of divinity we take. The Chaos system is only there as a pathway. How we construct our pathway will be for me to decided." I said as sudden realization dawned upon me. So that is what the Chaos system is made to do to simply point us in the right direction, but how do I build the path?

"It seems we understand now. Then how would you like to begin?" Asked the other me.

"Well dark Percy-."

"Dark Percy, that's just lame" He complained.

"Anti-Percy?" I asked him as he scoffed at me.

"Ycrep?" I asked as he just laughed.

"Perseus then." I said as he chuckled.

"The name that we have always hated, fits doesn't it?" He said as he slowly stood up and walked towards me. The dark liquid avoiding him the entire way as he finally appeared in front of me and slowly extended out his hand.

"Then let us destroy the world." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"We won't destroy it is our home." I said to him as he frowned.

"Then dominate it?" He asked me.

"Maybe… Maybe not." I said as he grinned.

"Then control it?" He asked me.

"I don't see why the hell not." I finished as I slapped my hand into his as we griped fists and the world around us shattered into black ink. Inside the ink were hundreds of faces in the shapes of demons, it rushed towards the two of us like a river? However this time the black liquid did not avoid him and consumed us both.

"Percy?" A voice asked me as my eye slowly opened. A sudden sensation burst from me as my eyes locked onto Sarah who had spoken my name. The instant they did she suddenly stiffened and took a step back.

"It is done, my two halves are one." I said with an exhale as she just stared at me.

"How do you feel?" She sked me as I slowly grinned. I could only imagine what I looked like.

"Complete for the first time in my life. No loose ends, no fears, nothing to hold me back." I said as I felt a strange string of power run through me.

 **Alert! [Chaos system has been fully unlocked. Since user has already adapted to chaos system before there will be no wait time!]**

 **[The path has been unlocked it is your decision on how to build it! The Chaos system uses jobs to decide what type of divine you will become. Each Job provided different amount of levels to base level, once base level hits 10,000 then you will become a divine. The type of divine and the things you will have power over will be decided mixture of jobs you have.]**

 **[Special mixtures of jobs can lead to divines ruling over multiple types of power so choose wisely in which jobs to level. The Chaos system will provided quests to obtain jobs that best suit user when the time is right. Also when Divinity is reached a faction will be opened to user to allow them to bring those of the lower realm to the divine realm. However only a certain amount can be brought, this amount is based on the type of divine and strength of user.]**

 **[Good luck and welcome to the road to become a divine!]**

 **[System activated.]**

 **FLASHBACK END:**

"That is intriguing." Said Selena as I nodded.

"So what type of divine do you want to become?" Zoe asked lightly as I smiled.

"Secret…" I said in sing song voice as she frowned a little.

"That isn't reassuring." Said Selena as I laughed. Just then we arrived at Mathew's room but as I was about to open the door it opened by itself revealing a male covered in black metal armor that looked like scales. But as I looked at him I noticed he had black scales on him as well and behind him was a tail that looked like a lizards.

"Demetri." Said Selena with a slight bow along with Zoe as I raised an eyebrow to the man with the red iris.

"Selena." He said with a slight smile as his eyes ran over all of us and landed on me. A slight frown appeared on his lips as he looked at me.

"You must be the man who saved Mathew's life. As well as brought reinforcements." He said to me as I already didn't like this guy.

"What's it to you?" I asked him as his eyes narrowed. But he scoffed at me after a second and pushed past me.

"Who is that guy?" I asked her as Zoe responded.

"Remember when I told you about the two highest level people in the plains of grass? That is Demetri the one with the black dragon bloodline. He is level 2786 right now." She said as I shook my head.

"Hmm… I will have a chat with him after all this. In the meantime let's check on Mathew." I said as I entered the room to find a sleeping Mathew as nurses and healing mages walked all about the room.

"All of you leave." Selena said as they looked up at her, they hesitated for a moment but then did as she said as they all left the room. I took my seat by his bed as I monitored his condition as I held his wrist.

"Percy I thought you couldn't heal wounds inflicted by empowered curses." Said Zoe as I shook my head.

"You can't. This isn't that, his would came from one of their weapons so it should have left a curse yet something protected him from it. Or at least weakened it to the point where a mortal can heal it like a normal curse." I said as I ran my hand over his side debating what types of treatment to use.

"What could have done that?" Asked Athena as I glanced at her.

"Only a divines blessing in the form of a title could do something like this, he must be a faithful believer." I said as the all looked at him. All of them surprised seeing as Mathew never looked like the most religious man.

"So Percy why did you decide to come back to the plains of grass? You seemed like you had it easy in the Sky Continent" Asked Selena as I smiled.

"A quest." I said simply as I picked out a few herbs and put them pushed them into my fake arms compartment. I like to call it my smoothie maker.

"A quest?" Zoe asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, it was for a much needed piece for my main weapon." I said as Zoe looked kind of disappointed as Selena looked slightly angry. I then slowly injected Mathew in several spots around his body.

"Selena can you go get a nurse and let them take over here. He will be fine now I will keep an eye on him for the next couple hours. Go do the stuff you need to." I said as she nodded and left the room with a flip of her tail as turned to Zoe.

"Don't worry about my arm, you have kept glancing at since we have seen each other." I said as her mouth opened but then closed as she glanced at Gaia and Athena.

"But…" She said in a cute tone as Gaia smiled as she scooted over to the water nymph.

"Don't worry it happened at least a year ago, he is over it and there is no longer hand pain. So Zoe I presume you have a lot to ask about." She said as she nodded.

For the next 15 minutes she asked away as the three of us did our best to answer here. Everything from her memories coming back and our as well. After a while Zoe was all out of questions as she blushed lightly.

"So I'm your soulmate?" She asked me as I nodded.

"I know your past life as a hunter doesn't really work with this…" I said as she nodded but then smiled a little as well.

"Well… you might not know this but I kind of had a crush on you in my past life. Not only that but you seemed to have worked your way into my heart in this life as well." She said with a smile as Gaia squealed like a little girl.

"You like him!" She said as Zoe punched her in the side as Gaia which made her collapse, she was down for the count. But a blush crossed Zoe's face after she punched her.

"Shut up don't you think I know that!? Can't you be more like Athena? Besides its not like I had a choice!" She said angrily as Athena laughed a little.

"Seems you got yourself a tsundere soulmate Percy." She said as Zoe blushed harder.

"Well I am at least happy it is you I am a soulmate with." She said in an angry tone crossing her chest and turning her head as her current life's personality took over. Dang she was a tsundere… lucky!

"Wait so you're okay with this?" I asked Zoe as she glanced at me.

"For now, so what number am I?" She asked as I held up 4 fingers as she did a quick count of the people in the room.

"Then who are we missing?" She asked me as I smiled.

"Bianca." I said as she seemed surprised as she thought for a second.

"The daughter of Hades that was a hunter for a short while?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Hmm…" With that sound I was punched in the side as I felt my kidney explode in a dull pain.

"That's what you get for a being a soulmate with a hunter." She said angrily as I looked at her with a helpless expression.

"But aren't you a hunter?" I asked her as she just stared at me with a dull expression.

"…No comment." She said as I felt more helpless.

"Hehe. Then you won't like to hear what I have to say, Artemis is one of Percy's destined soulmates as well. We have met her but the connection hasn't been made yet, her memories won't return it is made." Said Gaia as Zoe's stare at me only intensified.

"Oh? Who is she in her second life? Please do tell." She said as I gulped a little. Why were women so scary?

"It is Selena, she is Artemis." Said Athena with a shrug as Zoe stopped and thought for a second.

"Oh? Interesting…" She said with a devilish smile.

"Anyways I am glad we could talk and I am happy you are here." She said with a light sigh as I nodded. I am just happy she was so quick to accept it. That makes one spirit, one dark elf, one angel, and now a water nymph. The harem is slowly growing not that I am complaining.

"So what now?" She asked me.

"First I'm going to finish my quest then talk to that Demetri guy. Afterwards when the attack starts again I'm going to deal with that empowered." I said as she nodded.

"Then what?" She asked me as I smiled.

"Well I would like to spend some time with my wonderful soulmates." I said as she blushed.

"I've been around you enough already so I'm good." She said as I smirked.

"I don't know, Gaia and Athena can't seem to get enough of me when were together." I said, in the next minute I was punched several times by 3 angry and blushing women. Walking out of the room with a slightly bruised eye I sighed in defeat. Leaving the angry Zoe to Athena and Gaia I began to wonder around until I spotted the crystal tower as I felt a pulling sensation from the blade on my back.

"So it is there." I said with a devilish smile.

'Darkness how's recon?' I asked as a the small wolf that only came up to my knee came out of shadow and rubbed up against me.

'Clear.' A cheerful child's voice filled my head as I nodded.

'Silver and Darkness. Both of you keep in touch with Gaia and remain here. I will be going on my own.' I said as a large silver needle hawk appeared out of nowhere from my pet dimension and nodded. In a second she shrunk down to a normal sized hawk and perched by a windowsill by the room. Darkness simply disappeared into the darkness leaving nothing behind.

"Phase shifter transformation." I said my body began to change instantly.

Within seconds a long fluffy black tail and two black ears with white fur on the inside had grown out of me. As well as my height reached a staggering 7 feet tall, my body also compressed itself giving it an elf like look. My vision then shifted as my two eyes were turned into four lightning bolt shaped eyes that stacked on top of one another. With that my hair grew messy and even darker as well. Finally with all this came the feeling of passiveness and listlessness as my presence seemed too disappeared into nothing.

"Good, it has been while since I have used this form." I said as I felt my body explode with power. This toned body felt so powerful it was unreal. Yet I remained passive since I was so used to the effects of my transformations. With one step I became like a chameleon as my skin shimmered and turned me almost invisible as I activated one of my abilities.

 **Alert! [Melding/Dimension form/Shadow walk are all activated! -1011 MP drained every second! If you are attacked your invisibility will disappear but other skills will remain.]**

A short announcement and I was off like a shadow with one destination in mind. The crystal tower. Let's see that this growth weapon that I planned to make the strongest ever had in store for me.

 **AN: From now on I am doing 5-6 thousand words long and 7000 if I'm feeling good. Anyways feel free to review as you wish.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

Within seconds a long fluffy black tail and two black ears with white fur on the inside had grown out of me. As well as my height reached a staggering 7 feet tall, my body also compressed itself giving it an elf like look. My vision then shifted as my two eyes were turned into four lightning bolt shaped eyes that stacked on top of one another. With that my hair grew messy and even darker as well. Finally with all this came the feeling of passiveness and listlessness as my presence seemed too disappeared into nothing.

"Good, it has been while since I have used this form." I said as I felt my body explode with power. This toned body felt so powerful it was unreal. Yet I remained passive since I was so used to the effects of my transformations. With one step I became like a chameleon as my skin shimmered and turned me almost invisible as I activated one of my abilities.

 **Alert! [Melding/Dimension form/Shadow walk are all activated! -1011 MP drained every second! If you are attacked active your invisibility will disappear but other skills will remain.]**

A short announcement and I was off like a shadow with one destination in mind. The crystal tower. Let's see that this growth weapon that I planned to make the strongest ever had in store for me.

 **NOW:**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

A guard standing at the base of the crystal tower gave a low yawn as the day turned to night and the sky darkened. But as his eyes closed for that split second a space seemed to ripple in front of him as a figure zipped past him. But as the yawn finished he just blinked a little and continued to keep his watch unknowing of what just passed him.

Percy easily bypassed the guards and barriers as his dimension form let him slip through them like water through a broken glass. Seeing as this place was the center of the barrier covering the entire city it was expected to be this heavily guarded. Yet these defenses were nothing to him as he slipped past the guards like they were nothing.

'Still… to have this many guards is over the top even for a city on the brink of destruction. Something is going on.' He thought to himself as he passed nearly 500 guards and 15 barriers all stronger than the last. Finally he made his way to the crystal tower but gave decided against going inside and instead began to climb up the side.

Even though the side of the tower was as smooth as glass his fingers were like those of spiders as small pads on his fingertips allowed him to stick to it like glue. He just smirked as he began to climb the impressively tall tower as flying guards passed by him unknowing of the intruder. Though he was invisible he had equipped a light set of black armor that looked very similar to a ninja's attire.

'Athena I don't care what you say, this is clothes design is simply to lame.' He thought to himself as he climbed upwards unhindered. He kept murmuring to himself about fashion sense and such. Still he continued as he climbed for nearly an hour before he finally arrived at the top of the massive tower. Finally he reached a simple terrace that he threw himself up on as he took a short rest.

'Quiet the view, I have to admit that much.' He said as he remained sitting on the ground with one leg propped up overlooking the capital city below him. Lights in all directions looked like an elegant sea before him as he took in the view.

'Gaia and Athena would love it up here.' He thought as he slowly stood up and leaned up against the railing. As he did his ears picked up on something as they twitched a little and moved like sonar dishes as they swiveled. His tail even flicked a few times as he turned around to find the terrace door open revealing a familiar figure.

"A clear night." Said Demetri as he walked over however in front of him was a women in a wheelchair being pushed by him. Unlike last time he didn't have his armor on and Percy could see a very prideful look plastered on his face. But just like lamia's he had a few scales on his cheeks. Also had black hair that came down to his mid back. But the women sitting in the wheelchair was beautiful.

She had fire red hair that flowed like water down her head and her looks would be best to described as a Chinese goddess. Her eyes were like divine flames that seemed to burn forever and Percy was stunned as he stared at her in awe. But there was an unnatural paleness to her complexion like she was sick. Besides her exquisite beauty she had a heavy blanket covered her legs and simple white linen clothes covering her body.

"Nix look…" He said as the women slowly blinked as her eyes slowly scanned the horizon. But as her eyes landed on the invisible Percy they stopped but then continued.

'She knows I am here…but said nothing. How odd.' Percy thought as he recognized that instance her eyes stopped.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Demetri asked as she nodded.

"Yes it is." She said in a weak voice.

"What's that?" She asked as Demetri looked towards Athena's flying ship as he frowned.

"It is some reinforcements that that Sky Continent sent to our aid. One of our citizens that has a strong connection with them requested their aid and managed to get it." He said as she just stared at it.

"Such an advanced ship. Do you think there are more like it?" She asked as she looked up at him as he shrugged.

"They Sky continent is so much larger than our puny nation of the plain of grass. I wouldn't know." He said as Percy chuckled on the inside. In fact while in the Sky continent he managed to catch a glimpse of a battleship that Athena had made the plans to.

Though it was under construction it had the firepower of nearly 15 of her research vessels combined. But the resources alone to build it was nothing but phantasmal rarity items. Though they were rare a powerful nation like the Sky Continent had its means to make something of this caliber. It was a nation that was nothing like the plains of grass whose biggest accomplishment was the crystal tower.

"You should tell them thank you for the help." She said as he smiled.

"Don't worry, I will." He said in a tone that made Percy's spine itch, he wanted to punch him right there.

"I am growing tired I need to rest." She said as he nodded and began to push her back inside. Silently Percy followed them as his feet remained silent with each step. Inside the crystal tower was a large room with library shelves on all the walls and in the middle of the room was a bed with books laying all around it.

"I will get the maids to put me to bed later, I wish be alone and read a little more." She said as Percy felt like she and Athena could get along pretty well. But Demetri simply nodded as he left the room, leaving Nix alone. She slowly moved towards her bed and picked up a thick book that looked like a history book.

"Are you going stay invisible?" She asked as Percy smiled lightly and turned visible as she turned to see him as he sat on her bed.

"Strange I have never seen a species like you before." She said as he just chuckled though a mask was covering his face his tail and ears were visible. Her overly calm attitude only led him to believe she was a very smart women.

"I presumed you haven't this is a godly species. But it is only a temporary form. So can I ask how you spotted me? I should have been perfectly invisible." Percy said as he picked up a book and flipped through it as she shrugged.

"Call it women's intuition, I half expected you kill me the instant I asked you to appear before me. Not very professional for an assassin." She said as Percy smiled. Two pointy teeth poke out from his lips as he did.

"I am not an assassin I assure you. Well at least not yet." He said as he closed the book and looked up at her as she just stared at him as his gaze slowly went over her.

"I would have never expected that one of the strongest people in the plains of grass has would be bound in a wheelchair." He said as she sighed.

"It was a necessary sacrifice for the bigger picture. I destroyed all my mana veins creating this barrier that surrounds the city. It was the only choice I had." She said as he calmly gazed at her.

"Yet your body is growing weaker by the day isn't it? Once ones mana veins collapse then they would still retain their body's strength yet yours seems to be collapsing as well." He said as her face showed a hint of surprise.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"Nothing can escape my eyes." He said as he pulled down the face mask revealing his four lightning bolt shaped eyes. A gleam shined ran across them as Percy's spirit eyes were activated. Her entire body was revealed to him as he could see a deep poison slowly spreading throughout her body.

 **Name: Nix (no last name)**

 **Age: 1578**

 **Title: Cataclysm of Fire**

 **Race: low class demi-phoenix**

 **Jobs/Class: Inferno Grand Arch Mage**

 **Level: 2105**

 **Health: 15,000/20,000 (99% decrease)**

 **Mana: 0/0 (All mana veins are destroyed)**

 **STATS:**

 **INFO: One of the last of the phoenix tribe's descendants on this planet with true phoenix blood in her veins. She grew up and orphan and has lived in serval nations but decided to settle down in the plain of grass since she likes the scenery. She thinks of her beauty as a curse and is jealous of those with plain looks. Currently she has only several years left to live as her body continued to be poisoned by someone close to her.**

"So why are you here?" She asked him avoiding the topic. Percy could guess she already knew that something was happening to her.

"A simple quest. But I did not expect the item I was looking for to be you." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of quest would require a broken women?" She asked as he just stared at her.

"A broken body yes, but your soul burns bright. Like a phoenix." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"You had to get in a phoenix pun, didn't you?" She asked him as he chuckled as she figured him out.

"Sorry I enjoy jokes. Besides to actually find one with such a pure true phoenix bloodline is truly amazing. Though it is only several drops of true phoenix blood that flows through you it might be the most anyone on this planet has. So Nix are you willing to strike me a deal?" He asked her as her body tremble as he spoke.

"What kind of deal?" She asked with a monotone voice.

"You possess several drops of a godly species inside you and those drops of blood have fused into your body and very soul. You could say your soul is more powerful than any species below that of a godly one." He said as he crossed his hands as she stared at her as her eyes locked onto his face.

"What are you getting at?" She asked him.

"My sword is in need of one last item to truly reach its full potential as a growth item. If I am correct, which I normally am, I am in need of a soul. Your soul has basked in the blood of a true phoenix and is exactly what I need. So that deal goes as such, give me your soul and I will fuse it with my sword."

"You will not die I assure you, but you will continue living but as my weapon. But my weapon is special, it is a growth item. It consumes other blades to increase its own rarity and as it goes up more abilities become available to it. But the type of blade I have picked has a special ability that many others don't." He said as she remained quit.

"This one can transform, not only into other blade shapes but it can also take the form of a human. With this I promise you that you will be able to walk on two legs once again. In essence I am giving you the chance to get a new body and take revenge on that fake who says he is from a black dragon's bloodline." I said as her whole body shuddered as her eyes grew wide.

"How did you know?" She asked me silently.

"Nothing can hide from my eyes, like I said before. He has lied to you all, he does not come from a black dragon bloodline. He comes from a simple shadow swamp drake bloodline, though they are similar there are some major differences." I said as she slowly nodded like she finally pieced together a puzzle.

"So what do you say Nix? Would you want to take up the chance to change your destiny?" He asked her as he stood up and held out his hand to her ready to shake. Her eyes slowly looked down at the hand as her own clenched into fists.

"You said I would get a new body correct? Show me the blade that needs my soul." She said as he smiled as he took out his blade. It was a large flat blade with no tip and a small gap in the middle. It has a simple handle but as the blade meets the handle it has a bird who's wings go up the blade a few inches. In the middle part of the blade it is all black metal with a few bolts in it and the edge was pure white with no scratches.

 **Growth (No rank) item: The blade of growth (Given name)**

 **As the name suggest this blade is constantly growing. But it does not simply level, it consumes all metals around it to grow in strength and make itself more powerful. As the blades grade rises it unlocks more perks for the user and blade to use.**

 **(Needs one more item before it can start consuming metals and earning points to rank up.)**

 **Current grade: no rank (0/10,000 points)**

 **x10,000 needed every increase in rank**

 **Base damage: 1,000-1,100**

 **Perk 1: Passive-Blade Transformation (Common) [Locked]**

 **Perk 2: Passive-Unnerving Envy (Uncommon) [Locked]**

 **Perk 3: Passive-Endless hunger (Rare) [Locked]**

 **Perk 4: Passive-Golden greed (Epic) [Locked]**

 **Perk 5: Passive-Sleeping sloth (Legendary) [Locked]**

 **Perk 6: Active-Unwavering pride (Ancient) [Locked]**

 **Perk 7: Active-Burning Wrath (Phantasmal) [Locked]**

 **Perk 8: Active- Seven sin insignia (Godly) [Locked]**

Looking at the blade Nix was amazed as the massive blade rested in Percy's hands with ease. She slowly ran a hand over it and closed her eyes as her she felt an unnatural connection to this blade. She could feel her heart pound harder as her hand trembled as it rested on the blade. Her being not the phoenix blood inside her was telling her what to do.

"Were did you get this blade?" She asked him as he slowly lowered the blade so the flat tip was on the ground.

"From a place deep down in the earth were no normal man would go. Though it was broken when I found it. Took months of feeding it ancient level items to get it to this state." What Percy said was true, following Darkness's memories he had found it. Though the memory itself was that of a meteor falling from the sky. But she had managed to see into the light it gave off and saw a blade.

The Sky continent happened to be near the place the light had landed so Percy decided to go out and see if he could find the blade that had fallen from the heavens. His luck seemed to pull through as he had found the weapon buried deep in a canyon. The monsters there were so strong Percy was forced to use his current form to even sneak inside. Alone that was barely enough to take the blade away.

"I can feel my phoenix blood resonating with this sword. It is telling me to accept your deal." She said as Percy nodded. He had guessed this blades history was more impressive than he could imagine.

"So will you?" He asked her as she looked up at him.

"One last request… your true form. I want to see it." She said as he slowly smirked.

"Later I promise, I need to get out of here safely don't I?" He said as she sighed.

"I guess that is necessary. But one last, last request. I want to be the weapon that runs through Demetri's chest." She said as her face contorted with hatred as Percy was slightly shocked. He had no idea Nix could make such and expression, at the same time he grinned at her response.

"Who would I be to deny a ladies request?" He asked as he reached out his hand as the two shook each other's hands confirming their deal.

"So what now?" She asked as Percy raised the blade and put the flat tip against her chest as she realized what needed to be done.

"Make it quick. I don't want to feel a lot of pain, I have had enough pain in my life." She said as the blade slid between her two breasts as it rested on her sternum. Percy didn't notice before but she was well endowed on the front. But the thought was destroyed after a second, with a quick flick of his hand the blade was pushed forward.

Nix didn't even scream as the blade pierced her chest and erupted out her back and even went through her chair. Her eyes were locked on the blade piercing her as her body tensed for a second but then relaxed. Her hands gripping her wheelchair lost their grip as her whole body slumped against the blade.

"Absorb." Percy said as the blade began to glow as a red mist began to flow from Nix's corpse into the blade. Even the blood staining her body was being absorbed by the blade, slowly the process continued until the last oft eh red mist was absorbed into the blade. With a bright red flash that lasted a quick second.

 **Alert! [The blade or growth has absorbed the final piece it needed to be completely fixed. With this the soul of Nix will reside in the blade as part of it from this point forward. But many secrets of this blade remain hidden as well as its origin. To fully unlock its true potential you must discover the blades full history, only then will you be in complete control o it.]**

"Nix?" Percy asked as he pulled the blade out from her now dry corpse. But Percy didn't get a response right away as he waited for a second.

"I-I… am here." A voice reverberated from the blade as Percy smiled.

"Good." He said with a sigh of happiness.

"But I'm so tired… *snore*." With a short sentence a light snore came from the weapon as Percy nodded. Nix needed time to recover from what just happened and the stress built up from the past couple months.

"Sleep well. I will speak to you again when you wake up." Percy said as he put the blade in his back holster as it shrunk to an acceptable non-hindering size. Magic weapons be the best yall.

"Now I must be returning, Demetri your time will come when this fight is over." Percy said as his body faded from sight. The only evidence of his presence being the dried corpse of Nix resting silently in her wheelchair.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Oh your back." Said Artemis looking up from a book as she read it sitting on her bed.

"Yep, I'm back." He said with a smile as Athena smiled but then returned to her book with interest as he laughed.

"So you get what you needed?" Asked Gaia who was lying beside Athena's on her stomach with her feet kicking in the air. She was simply petting Darkness's belly as her foot kicked out in happiness.

"Yep, also aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" Percy asked looking down at Darkness as she glanced at me but then went back to receiving her belly rub. He could only sigh as he sent a mental message to Silver to return.

"Hey Zoe, getting acquainted with these two?" Percy asked her as she nodded happily. Gaia mentally told him that Zoe would be spending the night instead of staying in her room when he was returning.

"Yes I am, Athena is really smart and Gaia is really funny." She said as she sat on a bed opposite of the two.

"That's good." He said with a nod as he flopped on the bed that was left empty. He didn't plan to do anything tonight if Zoe was spending the night with them for the first time.

"Looks like you got the right idea." Said Gaia as she picked up Darkness and then crawled under the covers. Athena did the same but kept reading as Zoe looked around the room to find Percy already snoring as she could only chuckle at site.

"He should have at least undressed himself before he fell asleep. His clothes will get wrinkly." Zoe commented as Athena smiled behind her book.

"Starting to sound like your care about him over there missy." She said in a light voice as Zoe blushed.

"W-What? I am worried about his clothes not him." She defended herself as Athena chuckled but not saying anything more

"Athena come to bed." Gaia groaned as she tugged at Athena's pajama sleeve as Athena sighed and set down the book. Darkness was already sound asleep somewhere underneath the sheets as Athena slid underneath the sheets.

"You two seem close to one another." Zoe said as Gaia smiled happily and hugged Athena from behind and snuggled her head into the back of her neck. Athena's wings hidden in her back tattoo as she wrapped her own hands around Gaia's and closed her eyes.

"It happens after a while. Someday you might be the small spoon to Gaia… or me." She said as Zoe blushed.

"Anyways good night Zoe. Get some rest okay." Athena said with a yawn as she snapped her fingers sending a small gust of wind to blow out the candles in the room. Zoe just crawled under her sheets as she closed her eye. Her cheeks still hot from the comment Athena made as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Finally her consciousness drifted into darkness and she fell asleep leaving any future thoughts to the dreams she would have that night. The room they shared was now silent as night slowly went by. Percy remained laying on the top of the bed sleeping soundly with the occasional snore but nothing more.

Athena and Gaia slept in each other arms and Darkness had escaped from their bed and found Zoe's bed and slept curled up by her side as she slept. Even Silver was sleeping soundly on a perch that Gaia had provided for her. But as the night slinked on news of Nix's death remained untold. After a maid had discovered her corpse in her room she immediately reported it to Demetri only to be silenced by him.

"Dispose of this trash and bring me Nix's corpse." Demetri said to his head maid as the women sighed in regret as she watched yet another maid die to Demetri's hands. With a little magic the room was cleaned of the corpse and blood. In a little while Nix's corpse was brought to Demetri's facial expression faltered when he saw the dried up carcass.

"Her blood were is her blood?" He asked the maid as she shook her head.

"It has all been stolen sir, there wasn't a drop left in her body or the floor." She said as Demetri's face scrunched up in pure anger.

"Useless!" He slammed his hand into the table leaving a crack on its surface as Demetri huffed in anger.

"Her blood was supposed to be mine!" He roared in anger as a burst of mana exploded from him evaporating the Nix's corpse into a fine dust.

"Now my only chance to get some true black dragon blood is gone!" He said angrily as he spewed out each word in anger as he controlled his body. He knew if he lost his temper here the crystal tower would collapse.

"Should I inform the seller?" Asked the women as Demetri shook his head.

"No not yet, let me come up with a plan. In the meantime destroy Nix's room and get rid of all of her possessions, burn then vaporize them I don't care just handle it. Second find the person who did this and capture them, I want to personally integrate them. I will be in my study, I need to think." He said as the maid nodded and went on her way to do her job.

With that he went to a large study room a couple floors down in the crystal tower that was not too far from the magic core for the barrier. Demetri sat in silence as he tapped his desk in front of him as his tail did the same on the ground. But as he was thinking suddenly a crystal ball not too far away from him started to flash as it did his face whitened.

"Hello master." He said as the crystal ball stopped flashing and revealed an image of a man in a black cloak.

"I have heard an interesting piece of news come my way." He said as Demetri gulped.

"What might be that master?" He asked him as a cold sweat ran down his back.

"A certain flying vessel appeared in your nation. Something built by a genius from the Sky Continent." He said offhandedly as Demetri let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes it has master. It is as far more advanced than any flying ship I have ever seen. Though I don't know if it is a powerful as flying ships made from monster corpses." He said as his master nodded.

"Indeed the Sky continent is a mysterious place their technology is far more advanced than many other nations. Quite a few deities smile down upon that nation and bless them." Said the man in the black rob as Demetri nodded.

"So what is your request master?" Demetri asked.

"Well seeing as you lost the one with the phoenix's true blood the request from the dark master has changed." He said as Demetri's complexion froze as he felt like his heart was going to be ripped out of his chest it was beating so hard.

"H-How?" He asked him as the man in the black chuckled as a blood red eye could be seen underneath the hood.

"The dark master is a divine that sees all from the higher realm. He has seen your failure and decided to be merciful to you. Unfortunately another divine was blocking his sight when the blood was stolen so he does not know who it was." He said as Demetri collapse from his chair and began to bow before the crystal ball.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He repeated several times as the man didn't say anything.

"Do not thank me, thank the dark master." He said as Demetri nodded and kept his head low as the man let out an 'hmph'.

"He has decided to give you a new mission. If you complete this task then you will be not only given the blood to become a true demi black dragon. But you will also be given a chance for the dark master one to accept you in his faction and bring you up to the divine realm." He said as Demetri's heart felt like it was going to explode from this roller-coaster of emotions.

"To be given such a chance is beyond my worth." He said with his head touching the floor.

"I said the same thing to the dark master but he agreed to make an acceptation if you can complete this task. In the flying ship there is a person of extreme interest, well several for a matter of fact. Your job is to kill them and sacrifice their souls to the dark master. This will give him complete control of them, if you can do this you will be rewarded." He said as Demetri listened with interest.

"Who are the people I must kill master?" He asked him.

"There are several people. One is the very person who designed that flying ship, her name is Athena Winston. Another is Gaia Jackson a world spirit that is far more powerful than any seen before. The last is Perseus Jackson, he is a divinity walker. You need to absolutely make sure to capture or kill him." He said as Demetri gulped.

"But master a world spirit is beyond my capabilities…" He said as the man nodded.

"That is why I have agreed to help you, during the next battle I will separate them all with my troops, and this is when you will make our move. I will even provide you with an anti-spirit barrier to weaken the world spirit. You will capture them all, one at a time of course. Have some of your men assist you as well. I will also give you a failsafe just in case." He said as Demetri nodded.

"Thank you sir for this chance dark master." He said towards the sky.

"After words we will sacrifice them to the dark master. Also don't be afraid to torture and play with the women close to this Perseus fellow. The lord mentioned the more pain and anguish you put him through the better the reward you will receive." He said with a grin as Demetri grinned as well.

"It has been a while since I have taken a man's women in front of him. It's a type of pleasure you can't forget. If I remember right he also seems to like that water nymph slut and the silver tailed lamia. Seems I will get to taste multiple flowers in one night to crush this Perseus's entire being." He said with the lick of his lips.

"Hehe, maybe I will help you I do enjoy seeing how long it takes for a proud women to break." Said the man in the cloak began to laugh as Demetri grinned.

"I will see you in battle master." Demetri said after his master finished laughing.

"It appears so, I will send my troops in 3 days. Prepare yourself." He said and with that the crystal ball turned off.

 **AN: From now on I am doing 5-6 thousand words long and 7000 if I'm feeling good. Anyways feel free to review as you wish.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**

 **.**

 **ALSO PERCY'S STATS:**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6 foot**

 **Race: Divine soul human**

 **.**

 **Titles:**

 **[The Dark Gamer] [Tens Ambassador] [Lone wander] [One armed menace] [Trista's Boy] [Water Boy] [Messenger Boy] [Divinity walker]**

 **.**

 **Job history: Max level jobs** **(low [lv-20] = medium [lv-50] = high [lv-100] = advanced [lv-150] = ? [lv-200] = ? [lv-500])**

 **\- Mercenary = Warrior = Barbarian = Sword master lv-11**

 **\- Blacksmith = Spirit Blacksmith lv-32**

 **\- Puppet user = Golem user lv-21**

 **\- Spirit user = Elementalist = Essence User lv-57**

 **\- Archer = Magic Archer lv-47**

 **\- Thief = Assassin lv-34**

 **\- Corpse User = Corpse Builder = Necromancer lv-20**

 **\- Tamer = Monster Tamer = Demon Tamer = True Tamer lv-7**

 **\- Fist user = Martial Arts User = Mana Fist User lv-25**

 **\- Mage = Multi Element Mage = Omni Mage lv-14**

 **\- Herbalist = Chemist = Alchemist = Alchemist Master lv-1**

 **\- Medic = Doctor = Surgeon lv-12**

 **\- Technologist = Revolutionist = Specialty Holder = Technomancer lv-89**

 **\- Cook = Gourmet = Glutton lv-2**

 **\- Marked Once = Cruel One = Desolate One = Fearful One lv-3**

 **\- Group Head = Commander = Leader lv-37**

 **.**

 **Level: 1831 [level is based off all job levels combine]**

 **Health 1.83 mill/1.83 mill (1000 each level)**

 **Mana 3.66 mill/3.66 mill (2000 each level)**

 **Defense: 50 K/ 50K (left arm Epic 1 mill/1 mill)**

 **Stats: [Job stats included]**

 **STR = 5255**

 **END = 4780**

 **DEX = 3980**

 **VIT = 6115**

 **INT = 5720**

 **WIS = 6880**

 **.**

 **MONEY: None (all money is with responsible adults a.k.a. 'Athena' and 'Gaia')**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of Ruby and Robert. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth he was abandoned by his parents who had to at the time. He is currently enrolled at crystal academy in the grass plains and is become a divine path walker.**

 **.**

 **Passive Skills: [level = 1 10] or [small-medium-large]**

 **Dark Vision: Small**

 **Strengthen All Attribute Values: large**

 **All Attribute Resistance: level 5**

 **Mind Corruption Resistance: level 9**

 **Mana Regeneration: level 7**

 **Mana Cost Reduction: level 3**

 **Health Restoration: level 3**

 **Perfect Body: level 2**

 **Muscle Memory: level 6**

 **Strengthen Subordinates: 2**

 **Intuition: level 6**

 **Leadership: level 7**

 **Detect Presence: level 6**

 **Lie Detection: level 4**

 **Poison Secretion (sweat glands and finger tips): level 2**

 **.**

 **Active Skills:** **Skill max level = 10**

 **Group XP/HP/MP Pool: level 7**

' **Gobs Rule' Small Monster Control: level 2**

 **Sword Technique (Heavy and Short): level 8**

 **Spearman Technique: level 3**

 **Flowing Fist Technique: level 10**

 **Magical Bow Technique: level 5**

 **All-Attribute element magic: level 4**

 **No-attribute magic: level 5**

 **Necromancy: level 4**

 **Commanding: level 2**

 **Coordination: level 4**

 **Life Absorption: level 4**

 **Surpass Limits: level 5**

 **Wounding Strike: level 3**

 **Spirit Body: level 2**

 **Parallel Thought processing: level 4**

 **Blacksmithing: level 5**

 **Golem Creation: level 2**

 **Alchemy: level 6**

 **Gambling: level 10**

 **Mining: level 1**

 **Cooking: level 3**

 **Surgery: level 2**

 **Bedroom Skill: level 8**

 **Surgery: level 4**

 **Godly Nap: level 3**

 **.**

 **Unique skills:** **Skill max level = 10**

 **Divine Transformation: level 2**

 **Divine Fusion: level 3**

 **Seven Apertures Mystic Heart: level 2**

 **True Soul Manifestation: level 2**

 **Luck Thief: level 2**

 **Item Description Analysis: level 5**

 **Consumption Absorption: level 5**

 **Dungeon Gates: level 10**

 **Evolution/Rank Up: level 10**

 **Internal dungeon mapping: level 10**

 **Title and Job King: level 10**

.

 **Curses**

 **Mark of Sacrifice**

 **Cursed Mind (loses all emotions when fighting)**

 **.**

 **[Bonus Perks]**

 **XP increase 160%.**

 **XP Requirement Reduction 1/40**

 **Rare item drop rates increase 40%**

 **.**

 **[Divine forms] (2/9)**

 **Divine form: (Demon species) Oni God**

 **Godly form: (Phase Shifter Species) Assassin God**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, possible rape, sword fights, dark shit that will never be unseen, demons, angels, witches, wizards, medieval crap, and pure unadulterated badassery.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"After words we will sacrifice them to the dark master. Also don't be afraid to torture and play with the women close to this Perseus fellow. The lord mentioned the more pain and anguish you put him through the better the reward you will receive." He said with a grin as Demetri grinned as well.

"It has been a while since I have taken a man's women in front of him. It's a type of pleasure you can't forget. If I remember right he also seems to like that water nymph slut and the silver tailed lamia. Seems I will get to taste multiple flowers in one night to crush this Perseus's entire being." He said with the lick of his lips.

"Hehe, maybe I will help you I do enjoy seeing how long it takes for a proud women to break." Said the man in the cloak began to laugh as Demetri grinned.

"I will see you in battle master." Demetri said after his master finished laughing.

"It appears so, I will send my troops in 3 days. Prepare yourself." He said and with that the crystal ball turned off.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

I sat silently on the wall overlooking the desolate land before me. Thousands maybe hundreds of thousands of corpses littered the ground painting the ground red. A literal river of blood ran through the land like a snake of death. They say war brings terror and endless suffering, I can only agree yet disagree. War does not only bring terror but it brings change to all that it touches, forcing them to undergo drastic changes. Even in this small region of the world that I live it has such profound effects on the nation.

"Rise." I said as I waved my hand as some corpses near the wall shuddered and slowly rose up from the ground. They were only low class zombies, with a simple though they began to slowly walk out into the battlefield and start to move corpse into a large pile.

"Necromancy… never would have thought you would pick up such a profession." Said a voice like silk as I glanced behind me as Zoe slowly walked over to me.

"Athena's aunt taught it to me, though I am no child of hades I am still pretty skilled." I said with a chuckled as Zoe glanced at me, her eyes then moved to the scene in front of her.

"Gaia mentioned something about a particular daughter of hades being one of you… harem." She said the word with a slight annoyance.

"Yep… So is your family…" I lingered on the sentence as Zoe shrugged.

"They are fine. They are somewhere in the capital. However most or nations people didn't survive the assault. Only a quarter barely made it here." She said in a glum tone as I nodded. Seems Selena's home wasn't the only one effected.

"So what is your plan now?" Zoe asked as I just cast my gaze out to the bloody plain in front of me.

"Finish this and then complete my original plan of becoming a divine." I said offhandedly as Zoe chuckled.

"You make it sound so easy." She said with a chuckle.

"Well I have almost become a god once, I guess you can say I have practice." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"The gods on earth were barely level 600 at most. You're already 3 times that level." She said as I broke out into laughter as she gave me an odd look.

"Your right, that means there are so many more possibilities now. Powers and abilities that the gods could never possess. Just imagining it make my skin tingle and my heart beat faster." I said as my grin crossed my face as Zoe just stared at me.

"Aren't you being naïve?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"Maybe I am but I have a clear path set in front of me. After my conscious and subconscious became one I finally know what I want to do with my life. No longer blindly following orders from people more powerful than me. My ultimate goal if you will." I said as Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"What is that exactly?" She asked me as I looked up at her. My sea green eyes gazing into her light blue ones.

" T." I spelled out as she puffed up her cheeks angrily. I don't know why but I loved this tsundere Zoe more than normal Zoe.

"So how long until the next attack?" She asked me as I scoffed at her.

"Shouldn't your great council of strong men know that?" I asked her as she rolled he eyes.

"Those idiots can barely tell me what they are going to eat tonight, let alone when the next attack is. This army of the empowered is simply to mysterious, the red fog alone can take over people's minds and force them to bend to its will." She said in a flabbergasted voice as I nodded, most of this info was already explained to me by Gaia.

"Fog…" I murmured as I gazed at the sky as an idea slowly came to my mind. However just then I felt another presence enter my absolute area that I can sense everything in.

"Demetri what are you doing here?" Zoe asked as she gave a slight bow as I felt the blade of growth hum lightly at the presence of the demi swamp drake.

"I have simply come to inform Perseus of some matters… privately." He said as he stood there in his completely black armor, Zoe only frowned as she looked at him. She just looked at me as I smiled.

"I will be fine, go on ahead I will catch up." I said as she slowly nodded and scooted around Demetri before leaving down the very stairs he came up. However his gaze remained on Zoe's back and mostly her ass as I felt the want to deck this guy.

"Such a fine women, I am jealous." He said with a laugh as if we were best friends as I let out a dark chuckle. However he didn't seem to catch my tone as it went over his head.

"So what have you come to inform me about?" I asked him.

"This is about your position in the next attack, you are to take the front lines with some of my personal elites. However we have several reports about a large amount of spirit users attacking the left flank so we were going to request your world spirit be positioned there." He said as I thought it over.

"What about you?" I asked him as he seemed to role his eyes.

"I will be aiding you in the front lines since Mathew is unable to. We are also going to use that flying ship as a defensive measure and long distance defense as well." He said.

"Did Athena give her permission for such a thing?" I asked him as I saw his mouth twitch a little.

"Indeed she did, after much negotiation." He said in a slightly angry voice as I inwardly smirked. Way to go Athena, she must have forced them to provide her with some sort of compensation for using the ship.

"Then it is fine, I will have Gaia cover the flank as well. She can handle her own. Anything else?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"No that was all that I was supposed to deliver." He said as I nodded.

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

After Demetri nodded Percy then returned his gaze to the plains in front of him. Demetri instantly grew a scowl on his face as he stared at Percy's back. He simply exhaled his breath slowly as he tried to let go of some of his anger. He imagined that Percy might notice his killing intent if he kept it up. Though in his heart he had already labeled this fool as dead, the dark master's orders were still in play.

'Once we are alone you won't be able to escape and neither will your women.' He thought to himself.

"Well I will see you on the front lines." Demetri said as Percy gave a shallow nod as he remained seated like he had the whole time.

'Doesn't even have the knowledge to recognize someone superior to him. He didn't even bow we I came here, what a fool.' He thought to himself as he began to turn around and walk away.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you something." Percy said as Demetri suddenly saw the world turn to night around him. A massive pressure descended upon him like he was slowly sinking in a dark ocean. Just the pressure alone made a cold sweat pour out of him as he black tail fell to the ground under the pressure.

Slowly something touched on his right shoulder as he his whole body shuddered as more sweat poured out of him. He tried desperately to move but his body refused, it was like he was being stared at by an apex predator. Only his shaking eyes slowly moved to look at what was on his right shoulder. As his eyes landed on the object he felt like his soul was ripped out of his body as his lost his breath.

There were two fingers, each of them were midnight black and covered in an exoskeleton like substance and each of them was as long as a humans arm. They each had dagger like claws that looked like they could tear through anything with ease were there. The very tip of the fingers reached down to his waist and there were still two other fingers hanging in the air. Each slightly shorter than the other but still each as dangerous.

Then he felt a fifth finger land on his left shoulder as he could only guess that it was the thumb to the giant hand currently placed right at the back of his neck. The overwhelming fear was too much as he felt like collapsing right then. This dark aura alone was on par with the dark master, maybe even darker and more heinous than his.

"Don't ever look at my women like that again, or I will kill you." A voice whispered out, the voice sounded like two stones grinding on one another. It gave Demetri chills as he lost his voice. The thumb slowly rubbed the side of his neck as he stood there in silence. Even as Demetri had nearly fainted in fear he suddenly saw a massive tail flicker on the very edge of his vision. A long 3 foot long pincer was on the end of it, whatever was holding onto him was built for massacre.

His instincts were screaming at him to run from this alpha predator behind him. Even then it did not promise his survival. As his consciousness was on the brink of collapse he suddenly felt something wet drip on his shoulder as it seemed to shock him out of his paralysis. With all his might he spun around ready to face his death, only to face a normal looking Percy.

The darkness was gone and nothing of the monster was left, only a slightly confused looking Percy as if taking his action as weird. Looking around him in confusion slowly his eyes landed on Percy as if he had seen a monster.

"Y, You what… What are you? What was that?" He managed to get out as Percy tilted his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. As I was saying, stay away from Zoe." He said simply with a stern face. Demetri could only push the terrifying scene that just happened as a vision or maybe a hallucination. Yet it was still so terrifying he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Sure whatever." He said in a slightly distressed tone as Percy gave him a glare as he stepped around him and began to walk down the stairs. But as Percy passed him Demetri couldn't see his face turn into a wicked smile that seemed to reach up to his ears in the shadows.

"That's good." The same stone grinding voice of the monster sounded again as Demetri sharply turned to only see the end of Percy's shadow. However that shadow was the one of the tail with the pincer as it whipped around and in the blink of an eye disappeared. Demetri could only feel his hear race in terror as he quickly blinked his eyes only to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the hell is going on? Maybe I had some bad wine last night." He murmured to himself as he tried to convince himself it was all a hallucination. However elsewhere a certain Divine that was in charge of keeping an eye on Percy was sweating.

 **LINEBREAK: 3 days later**

The days passed and soon a horn was sounded, with that the capital was like an agitated hornets' nest as soldiers stormed out of the main gate. In the distance a red colored fog was slowly moving from the horizon towards them. In the fog was a sea of unorganized soldiers, all of which were being controlled by the red fog. They numbered nearly 5 to 1 compared to the capitals troops.

"Zoe you are in charge of the troops as usual, with Mathew indisposed I will be working with Percy in the front lines. Looks like they brought out all the stops for this battle." Demetri said from a tent that was set up outside the walls.

"Very well." Zoe agreed as she stood there in her battle armor.

"Athena you are in charge of your airship and Gaia will be in charge of the left flank correct?" Percy asked as Demetri nodded.

"Good." He said as Athena nodded as she departed the tent as her wings unfolded from her back and she sored up into the air. Quickly joining her in the sky was Silver as the two flew towards the airship. Gaia simply shrugged as her body suddenly sunk into the ground leaving some astonished generals in the tent.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked him as Demetri scoffed at him, however a small amount of fear lingered in his eyes as he starred at him.

"Yes, let's do this." He said as he walked out of the tent with Percy in tow. Percy simply rolled his eyes as he walked to the front of the army with Demetri. Their soldiers looking ragged from their previous battles, the moral at an all-time low.

"You don't seem nervous." Said Demetri as Percy looked out at the marching troop of the enemies.

"It isn't my first war you could say." He said as he slowly walked out in front of the others.

"Rain heed my calls." Percy said as he slowly started to chant a magic spell as Demetri inwardly frowned.

'Is he trying to get rid of the red fog with rain? This might make a dent in master's plans.' He thought to himself as he was tempted to interrupt him however he held himself back as Percy completed his spell. With that rain clouds began to gather around the whole battle field as he smiled to himself. With that a large shield with a demons face appeared by his side.

"Good shield." Demetri couldn't help but say as the shields eye seemed to stare at him as a slow groan came out of it.

"I know." Percy said as the rain slowly began to fall from the sky in small amounts as the red mist slightly began to thin out.

"Sound the charge!" Demetri shouted as the enemy began to sound their own as their troops began to charge forward. With that a loud horn sounded as their troops began to charge on their own. Since neither side had any Calvary of the sort after the long battles it was mainly just infantry.

Percy's arm suddenly transformed into his rail gun and in a slit second fired it without hesitation. The troops on either side moved out of the way as the beam shot across the gap between the armies. Demetri's eyes went wide as he stared at the massive laser reach the enemies in a second. But just as the beam reached them the red mist seemed to instantly thicken forming a massive vortex. The beam not making any headway into the blood mist, in fact the mana from the beam seemed to feed the mist as more of it spewed forth from the area it had hit.

"Damn." Percy cursed as he clicked his tongue and transformed his arm back into its original form. Demetri was covered in a cold sweat as he swallowed down his spit.

"That's an impressive… magic cannon?" He asked him as Percy shrugged.

"You could call it that, but it looks like it's not going to be of any use." He said as he pulled his sword of growth out of his sheath on his back. The instant he did the rectangle shaped blade grew to its normal huge size, all 6 and a half feet of it. The massive sword even made the air shiver with its vibrations as it was set free.

"Death to all who stand in my way." Percy whispered as his he took one step forward, but with that one step he traveled nearly 100 feet. His movements were slow yet fast as each step sounded out with a loud click and he appeared 100 feet forward again. Demetri, who was rushing forward with him narrowed his eyes.

'He actually has such control over space magic, this is unprecedented.' He thought to himself.

With Non-Attribute magic and All-Attribute element magic working in tandem Percy had long been able to start to control the space around him. With the increased talent that he obtained from the Phase Shifter genes he could now preform small blinks with ease without the help of items. One day he hoped he could teleport on whim as well. But that was a long ways away.

With the rain slowly diluting the blood fog Percy has no fear of entering the enemy ranks as he appeared in front of his first enemy. A simple marked one just like him, it didn't even have time to blink before it was sliced in half. But as his body slowly slid apart and blood poured from his corpse another 50 people around his did the same. All of which had been cut in half on the waist, Percy didn't even pause as he appeared in front of another group and slashed out again.

The massacre had begun and in a matter of seconds the sides began to clash, the marked ones were taken down one after another. The soldier left on Percy's side were all the most elite ones left. They all fought like demons slaughtering their way through the marked ones, each only being a simple villager taken over by the blood mist.

'They are trying to wear us down.' Zoe thought as she looked down from the wall upon the bloody field in front of her.

"Commander Zoe this is Athena, do you come in?" A message from a small magical device in Zoe's ear sounded off. This little device reminded her greatly of a Bluetooth headset from back on earth.

"It's Zoey around others, what's up?" She asked her.

"The blood mist is making it impossible to fire our mana cannons so we are going to switch to physical ammunition. It is going to take at least 20 mins to make the full switch." She said as Zoe bit her lip.

"Can you make it any faster?" She asked her as she looked at her very few troops.

"This is the fastest I can make it go." Athena shook her head on the other side of the headset.

"Then please hurry, they just have nearly triple our numbers right now and more are still coming. Percy is making a large dent but he alone can't do much, he mentioned something about saving his energy anyways." Zoe said as Athena seemed to nod. Both women glanced at the massive bloody river that Percy left behind him as he slaughtered his way through the crowded enemy's.

"That is true… notify me when you have it done and don't be afraid to fire on them. I am sure Percy can avoid the bullets with ease." Zoe said confidently as Athena laughed.

"Fair enough, also keep an eye on the swamp lizard. I don't like his aura." Athena said as Zoe squinted her eyes.

"If you talking about Demetri I have my eyes on him." Zoe said as she returned back to her worked as Selena was busy controlling the archers with high precision. Her eyes glanced towards the bloody river working its way through the enemy lines, a figure decimating the people in front of him. However a glance was all she needed as she returned to firing upon the enemies as each of her arrows found multiple victims.

Percy finally stopped creating his bloody river as he planted his blade in the ground and took a short breather. The area clear for at least 300 feet of living people as corpses littered the ground, however not a drop of blood covered his body as he heaved a breath. Even though he hadn't even worked up a sweat he decided to wait until his enemy reached him.

'To be used in such a way… I never expected anything like this.' A female's voice sounded in Percy's head as he laughed a little as he picked up the blade of growth and put it on his shoulder.

'You sound so much younger Nix, it is a pleasant voice on the ears.' Percy said with a smile.

'Whatever happened after I entered your blade made my sound so much more vigorous. It makes me feel like I am an adventure again, also you have several partners already so no flirting.' She said happily but quickly snapped at Percy as he inwardly groaned, Nix was just no fun to mess with. But as Percy rested he glanced at how far he had to get the growth blade to the next level.

 **Growth (No rank) item: The blade of growth (Given name)**

 **As the name suggest this blade is constantly growing. But it does not simply level, it consumes all metals around it to grow in strength and make itself more powerful. As the blades grade rises it unlocks more perks for the user and blade to use. The soul of the last demi phoenix Nix is embedded in the blade giving it a consciousness.**

 **Current grade: no rank (5,645/10,000 points)**

 **x10,000 needed every increase in rank**

 **Base damage: 1,000-1,100**

 **Perk 1: Passive-Blade Transformation (Common) [Locked]**

 **Perk 2: Passive-Unnerving Envy (Uncommon) [Locked]**

 **Perk 3: Passive-Endless hunger (Rare) [Locked]**

 **Perk 4: Passive-Golden greed (Epic) [Locked]**

 **Perk 5: Passive-Sleeping sloth (Legendary) [Locked]**

 **Perk 6: Active-Unwavering pride (Ancient) [Locked]**

 **Perk 7: Active-Burning Wrath (Phantasmal) [Locked]**

 **Perk 8: Active- Seven sin insignia (Godly) [Locked]**

He had a little over half way to go as he inwardly sighed, every enemy he killed his took every weapon and fed it to the blade. Some didn't even give a full point while some gave five points. It all depended on the quality of the weapon. Still as he began to walk forward and behind his massacre again he stopped as he slowly turned to face an odd looking person about 50 feet from him.

"Seems like the first low tier empowered wondered its way to me." Percy said as a devilish grin spread across his face as the man scowled at him.

"I am simply a messenger for my lord." He said in a deep groggy voice as Percy held back on slaughtering him for now.

"To have a low tier empowered be a messenger your lord must be an important man." Percy said as the man rolled his eyes.

"The message I have is simple, surrender now and the lord will let the others god. He just wants you." He said simply as Percy frowned.

"And if I surrender then what will become of my home?" Percy asked.

"My lord promised to stop trying to take over everyone in this land. Except for a few select leaders he will make marked ones he will leave the rest alone. It will become a territory of my lord as he takes over this world. This place has is only a drop in a lake to him. So decided now boy." He said raising his arms as Percy just stared at him.

"I'm going to have to refuse your grand offer." Percy said as he began to rush forward but slowed down to a simple walk then stopped as he slowly turned his gaze around him. Out of the sea of people several more empowered in their human forms, in total nearly 50 low-tier came out and 10 mid-tier empowered came out at well.

"You have one last chance to give up boy." Said a mid-tier empowered who was nearly 9 feet tall in his human form alone. Percy just stood their silently as he felt an evil energy fill the air as suddenly the red mist began to swirl around all of them in a large down. All the other red mist seemed to pull back to form the dome alone leaving the battlefield without it.

"You guys really pulled out all the stops huh, but to surrender…" Percy said as he looked up at the top of the massive dome that covered nearly 3000 feet. Not even rain could penetrate the dome and from the booming sound he heard not even the physical ammunition from Athena's ship could penetrate the mist barrier. Percy even tried to get in touch with Gaia but their connection was somehow cut.

"We have sealed this area and there is no way to escape, mana cannot be used her either you are stuck boy. Not even your world spirit can help you now." He said as Percy slowly turned his eyes to the man as he clenched his teeth.

"What have you done to Gaia?" He asked them as the original messenger smirked.

"Our little follower Demetri is taking care of her, we had sacrifice a large amount of marked ones to create a world spirit seal taking away her source of mana and most of her powers. Though it will only last a day that is more than enough time for him to deal with her." He said as Percy's eyes went wide.

"You really didn't hold back… that means I am going to have to hurry. But let me guess if I kill all of you then more empowered will simply come inside this barrier since only a certain amount of people can be in here at once. There must be at least another 200 of you empowered maybe even one or two high-tier ones as well." Percy said as the empowered seemed startled by Percy's deduction.

"Gaia probably only has enough mana to last her 30 mins if she is defending herself. I must hurry." Percy said as in a calm voice but on the inside he was beyond worried. Gaia was his soulmate of course he would be worried down to his core.

"You have seemed to choose death over life, very well then." Said the messenger as he suddenly began to transform, it was a quick one that lead him to take the form of a two headed werewolf with green skin and an ugly human face right in the center of his chest.

"Die-!" He roared as the monster shot toward Percy.

Percy just slowly looked up at the monster rushing at him. Nix felt Percy's calm heartbeat through his palm so she was not worried in the least. She trusted him more than any simple person and did not worry as he put her in his secondary sword. Instantly the blade began to float in the air, at the same time a giant demon faced shield joined the blade in the air.

Seeing the large shield the monster rushing at him was slightly afraid as he had seen what it did to his companion earlier. He simply gulped a little but continued forward as he saw the others begin to transform and follow behind him. However before he could even arrive the shield and sword moved apart and Percy shot out from behind them.

"Fool!" The empowered roared as he punched forward. But as Percy's foot stomped at the ground his body suddenly began to expand in an instant. In the time it took to blink an eye Percy's body wasn't there anymore and instead it was monster that stood nearly 30 feet tall. Its entire body was covered in a black exoskeleton that looked like obsidian. Its arms appeared thin but deadly with huge claws on the end. Its legs thighs were thick and powerful, perfect for running at great speeds.

From the base of its head to the pincer on the end of its tail it looked like a giant spine. In total it was nearly 50 feet long from end to end. Its head was covered in an extra layer of exoskeleton like an armor plate with large horns that went backwards helping its sleek design. But the largest horns were nearly 10 feet long and came right out from above its should. The two of them were like long spikes.

But the most frightening part was the eyeless smooth face in front that only exposed a row of perfectly white teeth. A white drool could be seen coming from its mouth, more than likely full of toxins. This creature was the perfect alpha predator, it seemed to have no equals in this world of the next.

The green two headed werewolf didn't have words to say as the creature was already picking him up and suspending him in the air. With a simple growl creature opened its mouth and a much smaller mouth shot out of its maw and penetrated right through the chest of the empowered monster. With that the other empowered all stopped rushing towards Percy's direction as some stood shivering in place.

"K-King xenomorph… that kid was a king xenomorph is disgu-." But he was cut off as his rooster like head was cut off as the massive tail swung around monster Percy and the pincers on the end cut off his head like an old branch on a tree.

With that monster Percy slowly raised himself upward as he stood at his full height, his tail being used as a third leg to push his height all the way up to 40 feet tall.

 **Evil Godly form: (King Xenomorph Species) Massacre God lv-Max (24 hour time limit every 3 days.)**

 **True to its name this being is truly one of massacre, this being has known to slaughter an entire empire in a night! Even their god was banished from the divine real to the evil divine realm for his constant slaughter! So go and slaughter to your hearts content and live up to the name of the massacre god!**

 **Abilities:**

 **Kinetic conversion: Exoskeleton converts damage taken into attack power**

 **-Converts 75% of all damage into your next attacks damage (∞ times per transformation)**

 **-Cost: 0 mana every second (Domain is a natural phenomenon not magic.)**

 **Mana conversion: All mana is converted to explosive kinetic energy**

 **-Damage and Speed is increased by 5x minimum (∞ times per transformation)**

 **-Cost: ∞ mana every second (cannot use mana)**

 **Evil body: Body becomes that of the evil gods**

 **-Release miasma domain; corrupt creatures and 2x all damage (∞ times per transformation)**

 **-Cost: 0 mana every second (Miasma can be dispersed by holy energy.)**

 **Blessed Abilities:**

 **-True killer: Convert ever vestige of energy into pure kinetic energy for one last attack**

 **\- All stats x200 and all abilities effects triple for one attack**

 **\- Cost: lose consciousness for 45 mins**

 **Stat bonuses:**

 **HP x 150**

 **MP x 0**

 **STR x 30**

 **END x 25**

 **DEX x 20**

 **VIT x 20**

 **INT x 1**

 **WIS x 1**

"You are all lucky to see this form, it took me a lot of effort to get it. I even had to slay an evil god for it." Monster Percy spoke in a deep grumble as the low-tier empowered all took a step back. The entire area was filled with dread as an impending doom settled upon them.

"Now perish before the god of massacre!" He roared as a massive black domain spread out form him and enveloped the entire area in the blood mist barrier.

 **AN: I live! Don't worry I thought about it and I am not giving up on the story. I will continue with what I got. I have finals next week so please don't worry I might get a chapter out in another month or two. Who knows. Thanks for all the support guys and gals.**

 **Official Harem as of now: Gaia (world spirit), Artemis (Lamia), Zoe (Water nymph), Bianca (dark elf), Athena (Grey winged Angel), Chaos, Hestia, Piper, Hera, Khione, and Thalia.**

 **ALSO PERCY'S STATS:**

 **Name: Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6 foot**

 **Race: Divine soul human**

 **Titles:** **[The Dark Gamer] [Tens Ambassador] [Lone wander] [One armed menace] [Trista's Boy] [Water Boy] [Messenger Boy] [Divinity walker]**

 **Job history: Max level jobs** **(low [lv-20] = medium [lv-50] = high [lv-100] = advanced [lv-150] = ? [lv-200] = ? [lv-500])**

 **Mercenary = Warrior = Barbarian = Sword master lv-11**

 **Blacksmith = Spirit Blacksmith lv-32**

 **Puppet user = Golem user lv-21**

 **Spirit user = Elementalist = Essence User lv-57**

 **Archer = Magic Archer lv-47**

 **Thief = Assassin lv-34**

 **Corpse User = Corpse Builder = Necromancer lv-20**

 **Tamer = Monster Tamer = Demon Tamer = True Tamer lv-7**

 **Fist user = Martial Arts User = Mana Fist User lv-25**

 **Mage = Multi Element Mage = Omni Mage lv-14**

 **Herbalist = Chemist = Alchemist = Alchemist Master lv-1**

 **Medic = Doctor = Surgeon lv-12**

 **Technologist = Revolutionist = Specialty Holder = Technomancer lv-89**

 **Cook = Gourmet = Glutton lv-2**

 **Marked Once = Cruel One = Desolate One = Fearful One lv-3**

 **Group Head = Commander = Leader lv-37**

 **Level: 1831 [level is based off all job levels combine]**

 **Health 1.83 mill/1.83 mill (1000 each level)**

 **Mana 3.66 mill/3.66 mill (2000 each level)**

 **Defense: 50 K/ 50K (left arm Epic 1 mill/1 mill)**

 **Stats: [Job stats included]**

 **STR = 5255**

 **END = 4780**

 **DEX = 3980**

 **VIT = 6115**

 **INT = 5720**

 **WIS = 6880**

 **MONEY: None (all money is with responsible adults a.k.a. 'Athena' and 'Gaia')**

 **PERSONAL INFO- Perseus Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but he is now the son of Ruby and Robert. Due to his new life he no longer possess his powers from Poseidon and is now as close to human as he has ever been.**

 **STATS- Due to his birth he was abandoned by his parents who had to at the time. He is currently enrolled at crystal academy in the grass plains and is become a divine path walker.**

 **Passive Skills: [level = 1 10] or [small-medium-large]**

 **Dark Vision: Small**

 **Strengthen All Attribute Values: large**

 **All Attribute Resistance: level 5**

 **Mind Corruption Resistance: level 9**

 **Mana Regeneration: level 7**

 **Mana Cost Reduction: level 3**

 **Health Restoration: level 3**

 **Perfect Body: level 2**

 **Muscle Memory: level 6**

 **Strengthen Subordinates: 2**

 **Intuition: level 6**

 **Leadership: level 7**

 **Detect Presence: level 6**

 **Lie Detection: level 4**

 **Poison Secretion (sweat glands and finger tips): level 2**

 **Active Skills:** **Skill max level = 10**

 **Group XP/HP/MP Pool: level 7**

' **Gobs Rule' Small Monster Control: level 2**

 **Sword Technique (Heavy and Short): level 8**

 **Spearman Technique: level 3**

 **Flowing Fist Technique: level 10**

 **Magical Bow Technique: level 5**

 **All-Attribute element magic: level 4**

 **No-attribute magic: level 5**

 **Necromancy: level 4**

 **Commanding: level 2**

 **Coordination: level 4**

 **Life Absorption: level 4**

 **Surpass Limits: level 5**

 **Wounding Strike: level 3**

 **Spirit Body: level 2**

 **Parallel Thought processing: level 4**

 **Blacksmithing: level 5**

 **Golem Creation: level 2**

 **Alchemy: level 6**

 **Gambling: level 10**

 **Mining: level 1**

 **Cooking: level 3**

 **Surgery: level 2**

 **Bedroom Skill: level 8**

 **Surgery: level 4**

 **Godly Nap: level 3**

 **Unique skills:** **Skill max level = 10**

 **Divine Transformation: level 3**

 **Divine Fusion: level 3**

 **Seven Apertures Mystic Heart: level 2**

 **True Soul Manifestation: level 2**

 **Luck Thief: level 2**

 **Item Description Analysis: level 5**

 **Consumption Absorption: level 5**

 **Dungeon Gates: level 10**

 **Evolution/Rank Up: level 10**

 **Internal dungeon mapping: level 10**

 **Title and Job King: level 10**

 **Curses**

 **Mark of Sacrifice**

 **Cursed Mind (loses all emotions when fighting)**

 **[Bonus Perks]**

 **XP increase 160%.**

 **XP Requirement Reduction 1/40**

 **Rare item drop rates increase 40%**

 **[Divine forms] (3/9)**

 **Divine form: (Demon species) Oni God**

 **Godly form: (Phase Shifter Species) Assassin God**

 **Evil Godly form: (King Xenomorph) Massacre God**


	33. Chapter 33

Hey everyone,

Yep another AN i know you all hate me for that and to be honest so do I. Well I'm going to be honest with everyone, i am rewriting the dark gamer and no longer contintuing what i have written. After writing that last chapter I found myself hitting a deep writers block and eventually gave up trying to write it. The idea turned into something that i did not like and could not write anymore. So i decided to give it another go and to be honest i know you all are probably frustrated at me for doing this but it is against my consiounes to continue with what i have going. So i will start again and this time the story will be the Corrupted Gamer instead of the dark gamer. Different title same premise i was going for. If you have any questions please ask on Discord.

Sincerly Garrett Chesnut

If you want to use discord use the code m7hcMsY


End file.
